Fairytale Pretty Cure!
by SAYkokoro
Summary: Imari Suzukawa is a first-year student at Minwa Academy who is trying to find her footing beside the rich and talented students. But, then she gets knocked in the head by a fairy prince and wounds up saving him from a group of strange dark beings. Her goal of trying to fit in just got more challenging. Especially since she is meant to be a legendary warrior known as Pretty Cure!
1. Once Upon a Time! Darkness Awakens!

_Hello, reader! **SAYkokoro** here!_

 _Now, I have "attempted" a few PreCure fanfictions before (cough, cough)_ one _, but it didn't turn out well so I hope this one will be better._

 _I hope you enjoy despite any possible grammar errors._

 _Please write a review if you wish. It will inspire me to continue._

 _Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy :D  
_

 _I also have a **Fairytale Pretty Cure Wikia**_ _if you want to see more information on the characters._

 _Go on **Google** and look up **Fairytale Pretty Cure Wikia** or **Imari Suzukawa** and it should be right there :)_

* * *

 **Prologue: |Once Upon a Time! Darkness Awakens!|**

* * *

 _Once Upon A Time…_

 _There was a world known as_ _ **Fanciful Kingdom**_ _. The world of dreams, imagination, and magic!_

 _The cute and small fairies that lived in the kingdom brought smiles to everyone through their sweet dreams. This made Fanciful Kingdom a place full of peace and hope._

 _In this world was a great wizard known as_ _ **Kuroizado**_ _who was famed throughout the land for his skills in_ _ **white magic**_ _. Light magic used for good and selfless intentions._

 _With his power, Kuroizado gave his kingdom and all the fairies within it more strength and natural magic than ever before!_

 _But, Kuroizado desired to do more; he wanted to challenge the limits of white magic to its fullest potential. He spent many days in solitude; practicing the art._

 _Then one day, the Wizard would discover a new form of magic! A magic that opposed white magic in every way and what is stood to achieve. A darker magic used for wicked and self-centered goals._

 _ **Black magic!**_

 _However, the Wizard was too ecstatic to see the evil power he had twisted. He, in his mind, believed that he had created new magic to better his kingdom. He was too blinded by his success to see that his ambitions had formed an unwished darkness that would befall his world._

 _The following day, Kuroizado excitedly tried out his newfound power on the fairies' sweet dreams._

 _But, instead of feeling amazed, the fairies could only look on in horror as the tiniest drop of black magic transformed their innocent and pure dreams into_ _ **nightmares!**_

 _In dismay, the King and Queen of Fanciful Kingdom_ _banished Kuroizado to rid their world of his tainted magic; fearing it would only bring despair and misfortune._

 _Outraged, Kuroizado left the kingdom; feeling betrayed by the fairies. The ones that once respected and relied on his abilities had turned their back on him because they were fearful of the unknown limits of his new magic._

 _The Wizard would_ make _them all see the possibilities and capabilities of black magic._

 _And he knew exactly how._

 _Kuroizado ended up wandering to the edge of his world in search of a dark being that an old story spoke of whose matchless skill in magic was imprisoned by legendary warriors a long time ago._

 _The Wizard preformed a powerful spell, which only a master could cast, in hopes of unleashing the creature of darkness who would share with him all the secrets of black magic._

 _Reluctantly, Kuroizado managed to set free the wicked being and, as gratitude, the creature used its power to give the Wizard his very own kingdom made of pure black magic known as_ _ **Desolate Castle**_ _with an army under his control to take over Fanciful Kingdom along with other worlds._

 _Soon, they would_ all _bow down before Kuroizado's dark power._

* * *

The start of the story has been set before you. The evil threat publicized.

Now all we need are the heroines.

To stop Kuroizado and his black magic; the heroes will step into the story and give it its happy ending.

There will be more than a few twists and turns before we will reach our "happy ever after".

Now, without further ado; it's time for the legendary warriors to make their debut.

Or, better known as... **Pretty Cure!**


	2. My Supreme Smile! Today I Meet A Fairy!

_Please excuse any grammar errors and mistakes._

* * *

 **Episode 01: |My Supreme Smile! Today I Meet A Fairy!|**

* * *

 _ **Minwa Academy.**_

A school in **Y** **ūkibarano** built for the rich and talented.

 _And me._

" _IIImmmaaarrriii-ccchhhaaannn!"_ whines Yū as she opens up her bento box for lunch time. "I can't believe you got kicked out of _another_ club!"

"They didn't _kick me out_ ," air quotes Imari as she sits down next to her friend. "They just strongly _recommended_ that I quit."

"Sweetheart," Yū sighs playing with her chopsticks, "That's just the _polite_ way of kicking you out of the club."

"Oh."

Yū stuffs an entire rice ball into her mouth. "Whu did yo do to gat kucked ot wis tome?" Swallow. "I mean, isn't this, like, the _third_ club you've been kicked out of this year?"

Imari looks down at her lunch sheepishly. "Fourth."

Yū nods. "Right, the Origami Club! I still have _no idea_ how you managed to get tossed out of _that_ one. How do you screw up _folding paper?_ "

Imari shakes her head. "That little incident is better left unsaid."

"Fair enough," shrugs Yū. "But, you have to at _least_ tell me what happened with the Girls' Tennis Team. Did you come in with drugs, or something? 'Cause _that_ reason would seem legitimate."

"I _might…_ " Imari starts gingerly rolling around her tempura shrimp. "…have _accidently_ let go of the racquet in mid-swing and I _might_ have _accidently_ broke the captain's nose."

" _Yeesh!"_ Yū cringes. "Dear god, Imari, you are _ridiculously_ clumsy."

"Do you think she will accept an apology?" asks Imari. "I mean, I'm not a violent person. I would _never_ intentionally hurt _anyone!"_

"I known, Imari-chan," reassures Yū. "But, _yeah…_ that would _definitely_ get you on Aramaki-senpai's bad side. She isn't much of the _forgiving-_ type—more of the _get-the-hell-away-from-me-nose-breaker_ type."

Imari hits her head on the table. "I think I clued into that," she says dimly.

"I didn't think tennis suited you anyways," comments Yū with an empathetic smile.

 _She's trying to make me feel better,_ Imari notices returning a smile. _Come on, Imari, cheer up!_

" **Supreme smile power!"** bursts Imari stretching her mouth up into clown-sized smile. "Whatever! You're right! Who needs sports?!"

"And _there_ it is folks," smirks Yū. "The world-renowned Imari Smile Special!"

"That's no need for negativity at lunch time," beams Imari. "I just haven't found my knack at this school yet. But, don't worry Yū-chan! **Imari Suzukawa** doesn't give up easily!"

"That's right!" announces Yū thrusting her chopsticks into the sky dramatically. "Did you hear that Minwa Academy! The **Club Flunk** has just begun to fight!"

"The _Club Flunk?!_ Is that what everyone is calling me?"

"Not important right now, Imari-chan!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a ride, Imari-chan?" enquires Yū as the two friends head out into the school parking lot. "You will be happy to know that my dad can now _officially_ stomach driving into the middle-class neighbourhoods!"

"Very tempting," laughs Imari. "But, I'm fine just walking home. Really, it's not _that_ far away. I don't want your generosity to make me lazy and fat."

"Good point," Yū grins. "Oh! There's my dad."

Surprisingly, the only limousine in the parking lot at the moment.

Imari reaches over and gives her friend a hug. "See you tomorrow, Yū-chan."

"Yupperdoodles."

And with that, Yū races off, her shoulder-length honey blonde hair bouncing along with her as she waves goodbye the whole way. She jumps into the limo and her sweet hazel eyes disappear behind the black car door and tinted windows.

Yū's father is the boss of a limousine service. Believe or not; she is considered " _poor_ " at school. All the other students' parents _hire_ her father's limos to pick their kids up.

Well…except for _me_.

If _Y_ _ū_ was labelled _poor_ than I was a _hobo_. But, being branded low-class students was one of the reason we became friends. She likes being deemed as rich by me while I like that fact that she doesn't belittle me, or look down at me like everyone else just because my parents don't make a butt-load of money. They run an undersized café. To the students, we are called " _servants_ ".

Imari slung her book bag over her shoulder and heads toward the school field. This was Imari's favourite part of walking home. It was the biggest school field in Yūkibarano. Half was soft, bright green grass and the other half was the track-and-field.

Imari positions herself at the end of the field and starts to dramatically stretch. _"Monday, April something-or-other, Imari Suzukawa prepares herself for the race of her life! The greatest runner in Japan will do the impossible! Dash across a school field. WHAT?! Suzukawa-sama, you're crazy!_ Yes, yes I am."

Lung. Lung. Kick your own butt. Kick your own butt again.

Imari takes a deep breath and bends down into the running position. "I'm ready."

"Three…two…one… _BANG!"_

Imari rushed forward and _…_

… _Falls flat on her face._

"Darn it," pouts Imari with a mouth-full of grass. "I guess this means I'm not going to try out for the Rely Team next."

She rolls over onto her back and lets her chin-length chestnut brown hair fall against the grass. All except for her left bangs that are pinned back with a yellow-and-pink crisscross hairpin.

Imari manages a laugh. "At this point, I should form a _Fail-At-Everything Club!_ At least I would be club president in it!"

She grins as she looks up at the sky and lifts her hand to shield her shimmering pink-coloured eyes from the spring sunlight.

 _Why am I so determined to join a club?_

Well, for me, that's a simple question with an easy answer. To put myself out there. To make friends. But, mainly; to find a place in this school where I feel like I belong.

It's true that I haven't done great so far, but I still have the rest of the year to keep trying. _Yay!_

Just then, Imari spotted something in the sky—

— _Wait!_ _What?_

Imari quickly jumps to her feet and tries to get a better look at it.

 _A bird?_ No, it doesn't appear to have any wings. _A plane?_ No, much too small. _Superman?!_ Nope. Too bad though.

That's when Imari noticed that the dark, almost ball-shaped was getting closer.

And was heading straight for _her!_

" _EEEHHHHH?!"_ cries Imari. "Omigosh! Omigosh! What do I do? What do I do?!"

Imari starts running around in a panic with her arms flailing in the air like noodles. "Do I catch it?! No! I should run away! It could be a meteor! Should I hide? Argh! I don't know! I don't know! I don't—"

"— _HEY~buku! Get out of the way, doofus!"_

Imari snapped out her scatterbrained states and realizes that she could almost clearly make out what was falling from the sky.

She narrows her eyes. "It's a…It's a… _ **stuffed animal?"**_

" _Are you deaf or something, idiot! I said get out of the way~buku!"_

Imari eyes widen. "A _talking_ stuffed animal!"

" _Are you stupid~buku! Move~buku!"_

Imari gasps. "Oh! Wait!" She shifts around on the field with her arms stretched out towards the plush doll. "Hold on! _I can catch you!—"_

The stuffed animal collides with Imari. Hitting her directly in the forehead. She falls like a ragdoll backwards and lands right on her butt.

"Owie!" yelps Imari as she simultaneously rubs her temple and her behind. "Boy that's gonna leave a mark."

" _Dear god~buku! You really_ are _an airhead~buku!"_

"Sorry," murmurs Imari. "I thought I was helping—"

Imari darts her eyes up and sees the stuffed animal stand up on its hind legs _—wait a second_.

"I didn't know stuffed animals could _talk_ ," remarks Imari.

" _Stuffed animal~buku! You think I'm a_ stuffed animal~buku! _How_ dare _you~buku!"_

Imari tips her head to the side. "Then…what are you?"

" _Not what~buku!_ Who~buku."

The stuffed animal takes a step closer to Imari and she gets a good look at him.

He is a peach-pink colour with orange heart-shaped markings on the sides of his eyes which match his giant rose-pink coloured ears. He has circular dark red eyes and a dual-coloured star on mark on his forehead. Imari also noticed that he wore a crimson red cape and a golden crown perched perfectly on top of his head.

"I am a fairy~buku," proclaims the stuffed animal. "The Prince of Fanciful Kingdom—"

" _You're so CCCUUUTTTEEE!"_ squeals Imari lunging at the fairy.

She starts stretching his face. "And you're _so SSSOOOFFFTTT!_ Look at your _little face!"_

"Take your hands off me, you dimwit!" barks the fairy struggling to release himself from the girls hugs. "What the heck is wrong with you~buku?!"

The fairy kicks Imari in the chin and jumps free. "How dare you treat _royalty_ like a toy~buku?"

"Royalty?!" gleams Imari with wide sparkling eyes. "You're a fairy prince! That's even more—"

"Don't you dare say _cute_ again~buku!" growls the fairy pettily fixing his cape and crown.

The fairy stands up straight and clears his throat. "As I was saying _before_ you bombarded me with your deadly cuddles—I am **Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star of Fanciful Kingdom**."

"Nice to meet you _Prince Bukku Dedede Lala_ …um… _Fish-Dish Novo Dream…Starfish of…Final Fantasy_ —I'll just call you **Bukku**."

"You most certainly will _not~buku!"_ grunts the fairy. "A simpleton, like you, will have to memorize and address me by full name~buku."

"Ah man!" moans Imari. "This sucks! I can barely remember math class formulas! There's _no_ way I'm going to be able to memorize your gigantic name!"

"Well, lucky for you won't have to~buku," Bukku smirks. "My parents, the King and Queen of Fanciful Kingdom have sent me to earth on a very important mission that doesn't concern _you_ —"

" _WHERE IS THAT FAIRY RUNT?!"_

The hairs on the back of Imari stood upright them the dark voice boomed through the air.

" _KUROIZADO SAID HE SHOULD BE HERE! SO WHERE IS HE!?"_

Imari felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the fairies adorable face go pale.

"No~buku," mumbles Bukku. "They couldn't have found me already~buku!"

" _Jeez would yeah chill out,_ _ **Xoanon**_ _. I'm sure the brat is 'round here somewhere."_

"I have to hide~buku!" gulps Bukku as he desperately takes off running across the school field. "I can't let them catch me~buku! Come on move you stubby legs~buku! _Move~buku!"_

Bukku doesn't go far and trips over his cape and falls to the ground.

" _Ah, there you are…Your Majesty."_

Bukku looks up in terror as three figures descend from the air.

The shortest and the youngest one danced around the fairy mischievously. He has white-coloured skin and short pale lavender-grey hair that fell slapdash over his piecing green cat-eyes. He wears an oversized dark purple jacket they feel off his right shoulder with a black spiked dog collar. Underneath was a long white t-shirt that came down to his toughs in flame-shaped that appeared to be signed black at the ends. He also wears dark grey loose knee-length shorts and skeleton-design sandals.

"Heh!" hisses the boy playfully with Bukku's cape. "Did yeah really think you could escape us, you little monster?!"

" _GET OUT OF THE WAY,_ _ **THAMES!**_ _I WANT TO RIP THIS PESKY RUNT INTO LITTLE PIECES!"_

Xoanon was clearly the biggest and muscular of the bunch. He didn't look like he minded, or tried to hide this fact.

He has dark-toned skin, a short turquoise Mohawk, and intimidating gold eyes. He wears a midnight blue muscular shirt that was ripped at the sleeves and neck by silver chains that were wrapped around his arms that mead down into a belt for his black leather pants and bulky Gothic boots covers in spikes and buckles.

" _Paws off, Xoanon,"_ directs the final member who seems to unmistakably the leader of the trio. _"You as well, Thames. We gave our word to Kuroizado that he would return the prince back in one piece."_

"What the boss doesn't know won't hurt 'em," snares Thames. "Come on, **Linda**. Let Xoanon get one bite into the li'l squirt."

Linda clicks her dark red inch-long nails against her pale purple skin, eyeing Bukku with her narrow crimson eyes. She is a tall woman with an hour-glass figure dressed head-to-toe in red crystal jewelry; thick red necklace and bracelets. She wears a dark indigo dress with low cleavage and a slit down the left side to reveal her lengthy legs and the band of red eyes that trailed down the surface. All eyes were on the small fairy; the two on her face and the eight on her left leg. They all blink in sync.

Linda crouches down to rest her weight on her black high heels as she comes face-to-face with Bukku.

Suddenly, a warped smile spreads across her face and breaks out in a twisted grin; revealing her sharp yellow teeth and long snake-like tongue.

"I'm sure Kuroizado would forgive us for the temptation," Linda sizzles wickedly licking the fairy on the cheek.

" _Get away from him, you bullies!"_

Linda snaps her head and meets a book bag slapping her right in the face. She falls over in surprise and Bukku feels a pair of hands scoop him up and take off running.

The fairy looks up in shock to see Imari beaming back at him as she clutches him in her arms. "Are you okay, Your Highness?"

" _You~buku?"_ breathes Bukku astonished.

Imari smiles, "Nope, that's my friend _Y_ _ū_ 's name."

"What~buku?"

The girl laughs. "Sorry, bad joke. But, you can call me Imari Suzukawa, or just Imari if you want."

"AFTER THEM!" roars Xoanon.

The muscle man slams his fists at the ground, causing the earth to split and charge towards Imari and Bukku.

Imari yelps as she manages to jump out of the way and quickens her speed into a full-on sprint.

"W-who the heck are these guys?" Imari gasps.

"The **Dark Charm Knights** ," tells Bukku. "Three of Kuroizado's minions~buku."

"WHO IS _KUROIZADO?!_ —"

"— _Watch out~buku!"_

Thames leaps at Imari.

"I'm gonna break your nose just like I did with Aramaki-senpai!" announces Imari as her body, on its own, spins around and delivers a swift punch to Thames' face.

This sends the cat-eyed boy toppling back, crashing to Xoanon who were charging after them.

" _OWIE!"_ cries Imari melodramatically shaking her hand and trying to fight back the tears. "That _HURT!_ I'm a _monster!_ I can't believe I just _purposely_ punched someone in the _face!"_

" _Nice move, kid."_

Imari looks beside her in horror to see Linda. "But try _this_ on for size."

Though no time to react, Linda swings her leg to Imari and strikes her in the stomach, causing her to plunge to the ground.

Imari hugs Bukku tightly against her chest to shield him from the fall as they hit the grass and roll painfully into the field floor.

"Suzukawa-san!" gasps Bukku.

Imari struggles to her knees.

Bukku is taken aback when she gives him a smile. "Your Highness, are you okay?"

" _Me~buku!_ What about you~buku!?—"

"—Hey," Thames snickers. "Yeah think we can we kill the girl after we take the spoiled brat?"

The trio approach Imari and the helpless fairy.

"You are a brave girl, I'll give you that," smirks Linda as she draws near Imari with Xoanon and Thames falling in beside her. "Foolish, but brave. However, _we_ are soldiers. Created to _fight_ —and you are just a pathetic little human girl."

Bukku looks down at his paws.

" _You're right."_

Bukku shoots his head in disbelief as he sees Imari get to her feet.

Even the Dark Charms are looking astonished.

"I am a just a foolish girl," staggers Imari. "But, once I set my mind to something, I _never_ give up…"

"…Even if a fail more than a few times. I won't quit until I reach my goal. So..."

 _"_ … _I won't let you hurt Bukku!"_

All of a sudden, a beam of pink light bursts out of Imari's chest.

Everyone looks in wonder as the energy consumes her in an aura of bright radiance.

"It's _her_ ~buku," gasps Bukku. "She's the one~buku. Suzukawa-san is a _Pretty Cure_."

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** Um…what just happened?

 **Bukku:** Simple. You have be chosen to become a legendary warrior~buku

 **Imari:** What?

 **Bukku:** You are a Pretty Cure!

 **Imari** : Eh?

 **Bukku** : Next episode, you will transform and battle an Endingu.

 **Imari** : What is an ENDINGU?!

 **Bukku** : Don't worry, Suzukawa-san. All will be revealed…in the _next_ episode~buku.

 **Imari** : _No!_

 **Bukku** : _The Pretty Cure of Dreams! Cure Fable is Born!_


	3. PreCure of Dreams! Cure Fable is Born!

_Apologizes again for any grammar errors_

* * *

 **Episode 02: |The Pretty Cure of Dreams! Cure Fable Is Born!|**

* * *

Imari stares down and sees that she the pink light that was bursting out of her chest had altered into a book that was now in her hands. It was big and thick, but was surprisingly light. It was pink and embellished in gold with a strange symbol engraved on the cover.

"What…?" breathes Imari tracing the symbol on the book. "What is this?"

"It's the **PreHeartBook!** " gasps Bukku leaping onto Imari's head. "It's your transformation item you need to become a Pretty Cure!"

"A… _Pretty Cure?_ " echoes Imari. "W-what is _that?!_ "

"That's no time to explain~buku!" shouts Bukku jumping down to face Imari. "This is the only way you can defeat the Dark Charm Knights!"

Imari glances at the book again still in a state of bewilderment.

"Now hurry~buku!" instructs the fairy prince. "Open the book and say _'Pretty Cure Unlock My Story!'_ "

"I…" Imari trails off with wide eyes. "I don't understand…but I'll try!"

Imari faces the evil trio. "This is one thing…"

She flips the book wide open. "…I'm _not_ going to screw up!"

"NO! NO!" cries Xoanon. "GET THAT BOOK AWAY FROM HER!"

Linda, Thames, and Xoanon charge at Imari.

But, it was too late.

" _ **Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!"**_

A beam of blinding pink light flashes out of the PreHeartBook, sending the Dark Charm Knights blasting back.

 _I can feel it,_ senses Imari, _the power. It feels so warm._

She closes her eyes at the pages of the book fluttering out of their bindings. They all start to dance all-around her. Her short chestnut hair starts to glow a bright pink and rapidly grows into long pigtails and change into a beautiful blonde tied in a pink bow with soft white wings. Imari snaps her fingers over her ears and cute golden star-shaped earrings appear. She opens glistening pink-coloured eyes with smile. The pages of the book that were waltzing around her start to land and wrap themselves around Imari's lightly-tanned skin; completely covering her body from the shoulders down to her petite feet. They all turn a vivid pink. With a twinkle of radiance, they form a cute pink outfit. A pale pink puffed long sleeved shirt detailed with pink and yellow with a dark magenta Chelsea collar and hot pink sweetheart tube top. A short pink skirt, long white leggings with ruffled edges and covered in yellow stars. Finally complete with short dark magenta heel-boots detailed into light pink and yellow stars.

" _ **The Story of Dreams…Cure Fable!"**_

The trio look on incredulity while Bukku sparkles in amazement.

"Whoa!" says Imari. "…Cure…Fable…"

"Suzukawa-san really _is_ a Pretty Cure!" he cheers.

"I look _so CCCUUUTTTEE!_ " beams Fable jumping up and down joyfully. "I look _AWESOME!_ This more than worthy of **_supreme smile power!_** "

"Okay, focus now~buku!" snaps Bukku.

"Look at my _hair!_ " carries on Fable, "and this _outfit!_ "

"Cure Fable, _pay attention~buku!_ " orders the fairy prince.

"What the heck is goin' on here?" stammers Thames. "Pretty…Cure? The boss didn't mention anything about this."

Linda crosses her arms. "This isn't good."

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!" booms Xoanon. "DO WE START BEATING HER UP AGAIN?!"

"We better warn Kuroizado about this," says Linda. "Thames and I will head back to **Desolate** **Castle**. Xoanon; just finish her off with an **Endingu** and come back with the prince in a cage."

"GLADLY!" chuckles Xoanon as he cracks his knuckles. "THIS WILL BE OVER IN TEN SECONDS EASY!"

Xoanon twists his belt and reveals a chain with strange voodoo dolls attach to it; all bizarre colours and of different creatures.

He picks up the one that looks like a grey wolf and snickers. "LET'S HAVE THE _BIG-BAD WOLF_ EAT HER UP LIKE _DOG FOOD!_ "

"Yeah better, dude," mutters Thames as he and Linda vanish.

"HEY, CURE FABLE!" shouts Xoanon.

Cure Fable looks up at him in surprise.

He smirks. "HAVE A TASTE OF ENDINGU!"

Xoanon drop the voodoo doll and the minute it hits the ground, horrifying black spider leg-like shadows explodes out of the wolf, engulfing it a nightmarish aura.

The voodoo wolf's eyes blaze red and it lets out a wicked cry. _"Endingu!"_

Before Cure Fable knew it, the small doll had morphed into a twenty feet-tall monster! One with the face and body of a wolf, but the spirit of twisted evil!

" _EEEHHHHHH!"_ screams Cure Fable. "What the heck! _What the HECK!_ What is _that?!_ "

"An Endingu," informs Bukku. "A monster created by Kuroizado's dark magic that brings despair and misfortune whatever they go~buku."

"Well _that's_ not good," comments Cure Fable.

"So…um…" she wonders gazing up at the creature. "…What am I supposed to do to get rid of it then?"

"Easy~buku," chimes Bukku. "You _fight_ it~buku!"

" _WHAT!"_

"ENDINGU!" commands Xoanon. "DO YOUR THING!"

" _Endingu!"_ roars the creature.

The monster charges at Cure Fable.

She frantically turns to Bukku. "Okay. What do I do?"

"Fight~buku."

Cure Fable nods. "I got _that_ much, but _how?_ "

Long pause.

"I have no idea~buku. I honestly didn't think you'd get this far~buku."

"Say _WWHHAATT!"_

Oh dear god!

" _Endingu!"_

The wolf monster charges at Cure Fable.

" _AAAHHHHHH!"_

Cure Fable closes her eyes as she tries to jump out of the way. And when she doesn't immediately feel the ground or pain, she opens her eyes. She was at least ten meters in the air!

"I'm flying!" gasps Cure Fable. "Cool!"

Then she starts to fall start down.

"Not flying! Not flying!" screams Cure Fable madly flapping her arms wildly like a chicken. "Not cool! Definitely not cool!"

The Endingu wags its tail excitedly and positions itself right underneath the falling PreCure with its mouth wide open while hungrily licking its lips.

"GOODBYE, PRETTY CURE!" laughs the Dark Charm Knight.

"Cure Fable!" cries Bukku.

"BEEN NICE KNOWING YAH!" taunts Xoanon. "SEND ME A REVIEW ON MY ENDINGU'S INSIDES WOULD YAH—"

"— _Shut up, you ugly muscle man."_

Bukku and Xoanon look up in shock at Cure Fable.

"Don't you remember what I said?" says Cure Fable. "That I was going to do my very best to protect Bukku. So, if I lose here, it's all over!"

Cure Fable brings her hands together to form a heart. "This…might be the thing I'm meant to be good at. Therefore…"

 _"…I'm by no means going to quit!"_

Her heart suddenly bursts into a bright glow.

" _Pinky Shoot!"_

Cure Fable leases her power on the Endingu. A blast of pink light fires out of her hands directly down on the wolf.

The monster howls out in alarm as Cure Fable comes down and strikes it straight into its forehead.

" _Pretty Cure Kick!"_

The Endingu's face smashes to the ground.

"EH!" Xoanon stumbles. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT! ATTACK HER! _ATTACK HER!"_

The monster growls and jumps back into its feet.

" _Endingu!"_

Xoanon grins. "IT'S TIME TO _HUFF-AND-PUFF_ AND BLOW THIS PRECURE AWAY!"

The wolf sucks in more air than Imari though humanly possible. And then, it let all of it out. Cure Fable was forced to pin herself to the ground and hold into the long grass for a grip. But, it was no use. Cure Fable was sent flying.

" _KYAA!"_ yells Cure Fable as she sores through the air and landing hard into the field, creating a small trench in the ground.

"Cure Fable!" hollers the fairy prince running to aid the PreCure. "No~buku!"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ DOING, RUNT?!"

Xoanon grabs Bukku by the head and yanks him you to meet his gaze.

"Let me go~buku!" pleads Bukku.

"I DON'T THINK SO, YOU LITTLE PUNK," sneers the Dark Charm Knight.

He takes his massive hand and pinches at the fairies cheek.

Xoanon gives him a nasty smile. "NOW, LET'S SEE IF WE CAN'T WRECK THAT CHARMING FACE OF YOURS, YOUR MAJESTY!"

" _Don't you_ dare _touch him!"_

Xoanon peeps up to see a fist rocketing towards him.

" _Pretty Cure Punch!"_

Cure Fable cuffs the big guy right in the nose; causing him to stumble back in shock and drop Bukku in the process.

"Your Highness, are you okay?" asks Cure Fable as she catches him in her arms.

The fairy nods. "I'm fine~buku. But, you still need to take out that Endingu."

"Right."

Cure Fable carefully places Bukku on the ground and turns around to face the wolf monster. "And I think I know have to defeat it now."

"Really~buku?" says Bukku somewhat startled by this. "What's you plan?—"

"—Come on eat me, you hairball!" shouts Cure Fable as she takes off running, flailing her arms madly. "Yoo-hoo! Come and get me!"

"Or, she's still just an idiot~buku."

Cure Fable sticks out her tongue. "Come on, big-bad wolf. You are a chicken!"

Xoanon, who has recovered from the whack to the face, starts to get irritated.

"ARE YOU STUPID, OR SOMETHING!" he shouts. "IT'S CLEARLY A _WOLF!_ ENDINGU; CRUSH HER!"

" _Endingu!"_

The wolf monster starts to charge up to huff-and-puff again. But, this time, Imari was ready for it. The Endingu unleashes its burst of air. Cure Fable runs and ducked into the trench that was made the first time. The wind went right over her.

"WHAT THE HECK!" blinks Xoanon. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID MUT! DO IT AGAIN AND THIS TIME _HIT_ HER!"

" _Endingu!"_ The monster starts to boost up its attack again.

"Now!" she hollers as she jumps out of the trench. "He needs his mouth to be open as he's recharging! _It's the perfect opening!"_

"WHAT?!" shrieks Xoanon. "NO! STOP! ENDINGU! STOP THE ATTACK!"

"Too little, too late," smiles Cure Fable.

She forms a heart with her hands.

" _Pinky Shoot!"_

The pink beam of light shoots right out of her hands…

… _And right into the Endingu's mouth._

"Yes~buku!" cheers Bukku.

"NO!" cries Xoanon.

The Endingu crumbles to the ground.

" _Ending…"_

"Now to finish you off," says Cure Fable as the PreHeartBook appears in front of her.

"Use the PreHeartBook, Cure Fable," points out Bukku. "It knows what to do."

Cure Fable bobs her head in agreement and opens the book. She notices the written on the page.

" _It is time for you to meet your happy ending."_

The pages on the book flash bright pink.

" _ **Pretty Cure…Dreamy Joie De Vivre!"**_

Before Imari's eyes, the Endingu was consumed by the blizzard of light and dissolves back into its original creepy voodoo doll form. The doll then flutters gently over to the PreHeartBook where the pages turn into a soft white illumination. The wolf doll falls willingly into the light and vanishes into the pages.

The PreHeartBook closes shut.

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** Wow! That was amazing!

 **Bukku:** Yep~buku.

 **Imari:** I can't wait to tell Yū-chan!

 **Buku** : That's nice…no wait you can't tell anyone~buku!

 **Imari:** What?! Are you serious?!

 **Buku:** It could put your friend in danger~buku.

 **Imari:** _Trying To Keep My Secret! Good Luck with That!_


	4. Trying To Keep My Secret! Good Luck!

_If there's grammar; apologizes_

* * *

 **Episode 03: |Trying To Keep My Secret! Good Luck with That!|**

* * *

"Shut up please, Bukku," hushes Imari. "We're at school now. You can't be talking anymore."

" _Then stop telling me by my first name~buku!"_ snaps Bukku from inside Imari's book bag _"My name is_ _Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star—"_

"—and I already told you that there was _no way_ I could _possibly_ memorize all that!" complains Imari.

" _But, you single-handedly defeated an Endingu yesterday~buku!"_ mentions the fairy prince. _"I_ think _you can handle remembering my name~buku."_

"Be quiet!" snaps Imari. "I don't want my classmates to think I'm a weirdo who talks to herself _and_ the Club Flunk."

" _I can't help it~buku!"_ whimpers Bukku. _"Your bag smells_ so _bad~buku. Like something crawled in it and died~buku~"_

"Gee, thanks for the input," says Imari rolling her eyes. "Now stop talking! Yū-chan is coming over."

"Hey, Imari-chan!" calls Yū running over to her friend. "Good morning."

The two friends high five and Imari can't help but break out into a big smile.

"Good morning, Yū-chan," beams Imari. "You would _not believe_ what happened the other day after your left the school!"

Yū eyes widen. "Did one of the hot seniors give you a ride?!"

Imari giggles. "No, nothing like that, but these three guys appeared and I transformed—"

Bukku's paw pops out of Imari's book bag and pulls the back of her hair. "Owie!" gasps Imari. "Can you hold on for a second, Yū-chan?"

Yū tips her head to the side "Um…okay. Sure."

"Thanks," Imari fake-grins.

She shuffles off to the side and opens up her book bag angrily.

"What are do you think you're _doing_ ~buku?!"barks Bukku. "Are you stupid, or something~buku!"

"What?" grunts Imari.

"You can't tell _anyone_ about you becoming a PreCure!" says Bukku.

"But, Yū-chan is my friend," stammers Imari. "She would _never_ tell anybody!"

Bukku shakes his head. "It's not that I'm worried about~buku. If your friend knows she might become a _target_ the Dark Charm Knights could use against you~buku."

Imari opens her mouth in protest, but shuts it. She gazes over at Yū. She was peering over at her friend with a troubled look.

 _Bukku is just thinking about_ _Y_ _ū-chan's safety._

Imari sighs. "Okay. Okay. I won't tell Yū-chan. But, I should warn you; I'm _horrible_ at keeping secrets."

"Of course you are~buku," huffs Bukku.

Imari narrow her eyes and flips closed her bag in the fairy's face.

" _Hey~buku!"_ grunts Bukku.

Imari scuffles back to Yū.

"So…" chuckles Imari gingerly. "What were we talking about? Ha-ha."

Yū narrows her eyes puzzled. " _You_ were talking about what happened after school—"

"—Oh, right!" says Imari. "Well—I was….um…I was… _I don't remember!_ Ha-ha! Isn't that _hilarious!_ "

"Smooth _cover up~buku,"_ snorts Bukku in her book bag.

Imari whacks her bag with her elbow with sheepish smile. "Ha-ha!"

Yū frowns. Then bursts out laughing to Imari's surprise.

"Imari-chan, you are _so_ silly!" Yū giggles. "Now come on, let's get ready for homeroom."

As Yū heads to the main doors of the school, Imari secretly lets out a big sigh of relief. "Right behind you, Yū-chan!"

" _Wait~buku. She_ seriously _fell for_ that _~buku. Maybe she's an idiot too~buku."_

Whack.

" _OW~buku!"_

The first bell of the day rang. Imari and Yū make to their homeroom class and take a seat.

"Good morning, Shiraishi," one of the girl classmates greets Yū. She doesn't even say hi to Imari. But she was use to that.

"Good morning to you too," grins Yū. "What delicious gossip do you have for me today?"

"Well, I assume you already heard it already," sighs the girl. "It's all _anyone_ can talk about today."

"Whatcha talking about?" asks Yū.

The girl blinks amazed. "You _can't_ tell me you haven't heard about the monster."

Imari's ears perk up in alert.

"A…monster?" echoes Yū.

The classmate quickly takes out her cell phone. "The giant wolf- _monster_ that attacked the school the other day! People have been _totally_ freaking out about it."

She shoves her phone in Yū's face and Imari pops her head from behind her shoulder to get a peek.

Imari's stomach hits her throat. It was blurry, but it was clear enough to make out. It was the Endingu that Imari fought yesterday!

"Holy cow!" gasps Yū. "Is this real?!"

"As real as a heart attack," bobs the girl flipping her cell phone shut. "And do you know what the _weirdest_ thing is?"

"It didn't come with Red Riding Hood, or the Three Little Pigs."

The girl shakes her head. "Apparently, it just _vanished._ A flash of bright light and it was just _gone!"_

"Bizarre…" trails off Yū.

Then, she snaps her attention to Imari. "What a second! Is _this_ what you were talking Imari! You were still at the school; you _must_ have seen it, right?"

Their classmate glances up at her, finally acknowledging her. "What?! _You_ saw that thing! Details! I need _DETAILS!"_

Oh crap.

Now _everyone_ in class had stopped their own gossip and had all their eyes and ears on Imari.

"I…um…" squeaks Imari.

Her palms are starting to sweat.

"No…um…I mean…"

Her heart was beating out of her chest. She looks down at her book bag and sees Bukku frantically shaking his head. Imari closes and takes a deep breath.

"Yes," she finally admits. "Yes…I saw the monster."

The whole class looks to Imari with sparkly eyes.

"And…I also…" she continues, "…know what happened to it."

Imari opens her eyes.

"It was defeated by someone that called themselves… _Pretty Cure._ "

* * *

 _Desolate Castle_. Under storming clouds. Walls as dark as black licorice. Inside were the Dark Charm Knights.

Thames lays slouches on a desk with Linda nose deep in a novel. He takes out a lollipop from his pant pocket and pops it into his mouth.

"Yo, Linda," pokes Thames. "Tell me somethin'."

"What?" snaps Linda completely irritated by the boy.

"Why is Xoanon lyin' there in the corner sobbin'?"

Linda glances over to see the big muscular man, knees to his chest, rocking back and forth in the darkness corner of the room. You could clearly see the gloomy lines.

Linda looks back at her book. "Our dear Xoanon is just depressed that a girl in a pink miniskirt beat his big-bad wolf."

"SHE BEAT ME WITH PINK SPARKLES!" whines Xoanon. _"PINK SPARKLES!"_

Thames snickers. "What a li'l baby. If it was me; I woulda crush that stupid PreCure."

Linda pushes up her reading glasses. "Go and crush her then, tuff guy. Nobody is stopping you."

Thames hops up into a criss-cross. "Maybe I will!"

"Then go."

"I _am!_ "

"Great."

" _Double_ great!"

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me about this sooner!" moans Yū. "I wish I could have been there to see it all!"

The two friends were walking down the hall to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Well…I only saw what happens for a second," stammers Imari. "Just _one_ second! I can't stress enough that I _totally_ was there the _entire_ time! Just _one single second!_ Ha-ha."

"But, it must have been the most _mind-blowing_ second of your life!" beams Yū. "I was riding home in my stupid limousine while _you_ were watching a _legendary warrior vs. monster_ _takedown!_ "

"Yay!" laughs Imari uncomfortably too loud. "Just _watching!_ I wasn't _involved_ in it, or anything! Ha-ha—!"

Whack.

" _Shut up, you airhead~buku!"_ barks Bukku.

"Okay, Imari-chan," reassures Yū. "I got it. One second, watching, and not involved. I get it loud and clear. Why _would_ you be fighting a wolf-monster anyways?"

"Yay, exactly!" pipes Imari.

* * *

Thames appears floating overtop of Minwa Academy. He scans the area. "Well, the pink girl was here yesterday. I don't _why_. Who would willingly go to this place almost every day for, like, twelve-years to _learn?_ Humans are _weird_."

Thames reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of the strange voodoo dolls. This one was completely green and looked like some kind of frog creature.

He smiles down wickedly at the doll. "Let's see if the PreCure wants to play today, my Frog Prince."

Thames drops the **Endingu** **Doll**.

* * *

"Bukku, you _ate_ my _lunch!_ " gasps Imari.

" _I was hungry~buku,"_ responds the fairy prince. _"I was really tasty though~buku."_

"I guess I'll never know now!" cries Imari. "If you are going to come to school with me, I think we need to come up with a better system."

"Um…Imari-chan," says Yū in mid-bit. "Who the heck are you talking to?"

"No one!" Imari peeps. "Certainly _not_ a fairy that is _not_ hiding in my bag! Ha-ha!"

"What?"

"I'm talking to myself!" bursts Imari. "I'm a weirdo who talks with themselves! Ha-ha!"

Yū just stares at Imari in silence for a long moment. Imari sighs and rests her head on their table.

"Imari-chan, are you okay?" Yū finally asks.

Imari looks up to see Yū with a worried look. "You've been kind of acting _really_ strange today. More so than usual. Is there something wrong?"

"Now _your friend starts to have so brains~buku,"_ jokes Bukku.

Imari kicks her bag.

" _OUCH~buku!"_

"Imari-chan," says Yū starting to sound annoyed. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Imari lets out a feeble grumble.

 _I want to tell you,_ _Y_ _ū._

 _Really I do._

 _But, I have to keep my secret from you._

 _To protect you._

"Yū-chan," mumbles Imari. "I'm sorry—"

"— _KYAA!"_

A horrifying scream cuts through the air like a knife. Imari and Yū shoot up from their seats. One of the girl students is pointing out the window. Face petrified.

"I-It's…" the student stutters.

" _A MONSTER!"_ shouts a boy student bolting up so fast that he knocks over his chair.

The students swarm around the wall-high windows. Pointing wildly and letting out shrieks. Imari and Yū join the crowd. Imari looks out and her eyes widen.

 _An Endingu!_

The giant frog monster was crashing through the school parking lot.

" _Endingu!"_

It laughs its long sticky tongue out and grabs one of the cars. It retracts its lengthy pink tongue and the poor car is taken up into its mouth. The Endingu crunches down on the car.

"Omigod!" gasps Yū.

" _Suzukawa-san!"_ cries Bukku from inside her book bag.

Imari scampers off to the side to open up her bag.

Bukku pops his head out and quickly fixes his crown. "You have to transform~buku!"

"I can't!" gulps Imari looking back at the mass of students. "No in front of everybody!"

"Then we have to get out of here~buku!" orders Bukku.

Imari nods. While all the students were distracted either by fear or excitedly taking pictures with their phones, Imari quietly creeps out of the cafeteria and made her way down the hallway. Imari pulls out the PreHeartBook from her book bag. She starts frenetically peeking into rooms searching for any that might be privet and empty.

Then she spots the girls' bathroom.

"Perfect," pants Imari as she slips in.

She then swiftly throws her book bag out with Bukku still inside.

" _No boys allowed!"_ harps Imari and disappears back in.

"Seriously~buku!"

Imari picks the closest bathroom stalk and jumps in. She closes the door behind her and opens the PreHeartBook.

" _Pretty Cure Unlock My Story!"_

The book welcomes her request with the familiar pink glow. Imari smiles softly as she lets the light dance around her.

" _ **The Story of Dreams…Cure Fable!"**_

Imari couldn't help but get washed over by relief and happiness when she walks out of the stalk and looks in the mirror to see Cure Fable looking back at her.

 **"Supreme smile power!"** Imari gushes joyfully.

 _Okay, Cure Fable…L_ _et's protect Minwa Academy!_

* * *

"Ah! I am _so_ bored," complains Thames as he watches his Endingu tearing about the cars. "And the frog prince seems to only have an appetite for rich people cars. _Lame_."

Thames starts to swing by the legs upside-down from the branch of a tree in the school's front yard. He lets his arms dangle. "Where oh where could my pink friend be~ "

" _Right here, Cat-Eyes!"_

Thames smirks as he sees a wrong-side-up PreCure and the fairy prince racing towards him. "Ah! There you are, Pinky," says the Dark Charm Kinght nastily. "And the name is Thames."

"And my name is Cure Fable," glares the legendary warrior, "not Pinky."

"Touché," hisses Thames as flips of the tree and lands feet first onto the ground.

Thames twists his head behind his shoulder at the window and the school. "It also seems that we have an audience this time."

Imari didn't want to think about that right now. All she focused on was defeating the Endingu. She just prayed Yū didn't notice that she was missing.

Thames snips his fingers. "My frog prince wants to play with you, Pinky..."

" _Endingu!"_

The frog monster drops it newest car-snack and hops over with its powerful legs to it master.

"..And he wants a li'l kiss!"

The Endingu fires his tongue out at Cure Fable.

"Eep!" squeaks Cure Fable.

She tries to jump out of the way, but the Endingu catches her by the ankle. "Oh no!"

" _Endingu!"_

The frog monster whips Cure Fable like a lasso. Sending her slamming to the ground.

"Cure Fable!" gasps Bukku.

The legendary warrior struggles to her feet and gives the fairy a brave smile.

"I'm okay, Your Highness," Cure Fable grins as she gives him a thumbs-up. "But, you have to hide. I don't want you—!"

"— _Endingu!"_

The monster hops at Cure Fable and brings a strong kick down on her.

"Kyaa!"

Cure Fable manages to block, but the repercussion causes her feet to get pushed into the earth. Cure Fable tried to free herself by her legs pinned in the ground wouldn't budge. "I think I'm stuck!"

Thomas frowns wickedly. "Are you now? Well that's just too bad. I'm sure the frog prince would be _more_ than happy to save a damsel in distress."

" _Endingu!"_

It spurts out its tongue and wraps it around Cure Fable's waist. And pulls. Cure Fable is tow out of the hole and sent flying.

"That's it!" roars Cure Fable. "Take _this_ , Tongue Face!"

" _Pink Shoot!"_

The pink beam of light shoots out at the Endingu. Thomas smiles and snaps his fingers. The frog Endingu opens its mouth…

… _and swallows the attack._

Cure Fable looks on in disbelief. "T-that thing…just _ate_ my attack!"

"Nope," taunts the Dark Charm Knight. "It's _upchuckin'_ it."

"Oh dear god."

Cure Fable and Bukku watched in horror as the frog monster's bubble pouch expands and discharges the PreCure's attack. Only now it was a wicked black. Cure Fable's pupil become as thin as pins as the dark power charges. She throws her arms up to braise herself. The blast hits her dead-on. Swallowing her up in painful darkness.

" _KYAA!"_ screams Cure Fable out in pure agony.

As the dark light dissolves, Bukku looks on in dismay to see Cure Fable struggling to stay conscious. They're eyes meet. Cure Fable weakly reaches her hand out to the fairy prince. Bukku can only stare in terrified silence.

"Bukku…" croaks Cure Fable.

She smiles.

"… _Don't worry...I'll be okay…"_

She closes her eyes and she collapses to the ground.

" _ **CURE FABLE!"**_ yells Bukku.

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** Eh! What happened?

 **Bukku:** You got whooped~buku.

 **Imari:** Shut up! Am I dead, or something?!

 **Bukku:** What~buku? Of course not~buku! That would be _way_ too dark~buku.

 **Imari:** But, did you hear! I sound _so_ dramatic!

 **Bukku:** And you fight like an idiot too~buku.

 **Imari:** Seriously! I get beat up by a giant frog and you _still_ call me an idiot!

 **Bukku:** I'm calling you an idiot _for_ getting beat up by a giant frog~buku.

 **Imari:** _Cure Fable's Fight Back! The PreHeartBook's Secret Power!_


	5. Fight Back! PreHeartBook's Secret Power!

_I think you guys get the gist; grammar errors._

 _I would also like to give a quick shout-out to_ _ **Redder45**_ _,_ _ **summer490**_ _for following and adding my story to their favourite along with_ _ **sp**_ _and_ _ **kimmikocutey**_ _for giving me three reviews so far._

 _It truly means the world to me._

 _I hope you continue to all enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Episode 04: |** **Cure Fable's Fight Back! The** **PreHeartBook's Secret Power!|**

* * *

The Leader of the Dark Charms Knights stands before her magic mirror. She waves her hand over the glass refuse. The smooth surface ripples like water. Her reflection transforms into the present scene of Minwa Academy. With her low-ranking underling, Thames, prancing around in victory as Cure Fable is struck with his frog prince Endingu's dark power.

Linda smiles wickedly as she watches the legendary warrior crumbles to the ground like a dying bird. She sees the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom cry out to the fallen PreCure.

"Junior is giving Cure Fable quite a beating," says Linda with a twisted giggle. Kuroizado will be pleased."

Xoanon suddenly shoves Linda out of the way and grabs the mirror. "CRUSH HER, THAMES! LET HER BEG FOR YOUR MERCY!"

Linda jabs the muscular man in the gut with her elbow. " _Don't_ touch me mirror, you over-sized gorilla!"

Xoanon's face turns a slight blue as he got the wind noticed out him. He falls to the ground, but tries to wave up at the mirror while trying to catch his breath.

"STOP GLOATING AND FINISH HER, KID!"

Linda rolls her eyes. "Must you yell _everything?_ "

Xoanon shakes his fist at her. "I'M MORE INTIMIDATING WITH THIS BOOMING VOICE!"

"No, you're just more _annoying_ ," snorts Linda.

She waves over the mirror again and it returns back to normal.

"We'll let Thames wrap everything up," directs Linda as she takes a sit behind her desk and pulls out one of her novels. "Once he returns with the Prince _and_ the corpse of Cure Fable, Kuroizado will be most pleased with our work. He _might_ even reward us greatly."

She snaps her fingers and a cup of coffee appears in her hand.

"I FEEL AN EVIL LAUGH COMING ON!"

Linda stirs her drink. "Ugh! Come on, Xoanon. _Nobody_ does evil laughs anymore. It's just melodramatic and corny."

"W-WELL… _YOU'RE_ MELODRAMATIC AND CORNY!"

Linda takes a sip of her coffee. "So immature, Xoanon. You and Thames could be twins."

* * *

Cure Fable digs her fingers into the dirt to fight back the tearful pain. Just breathing felt like someone was stabbing a knife down her throat. The legendary warrior lifts her shaky head. She tries to stand, but her arms and legs buckle on her and she drops to the ground again. Above her, she could hear the young Dark Charm Knight laughing uncontrollably.

"You are fairly entertaining, Pinky," chuckles Thames clutching his stomach as he continues to hysterically snicker. "Other people's misery is _hilarious!_ "

" _I-is that why you're doing this?"_

Thames snaps out of his amused state and looks down at the fragile girl desperately fighting to stand up.

"Trying to scare and hurt others for your own enjoyment?" asks Cure Fable.

Thames sticks out his tongue. _"Wrong~_ _"_

He lands in front of Cure Fable and crouches down. "It's actually quite simple."

Thames grabs her chin and pulls it up to him to see the terror on her face. "We, as the Dark Charms Knights, were created with one purpose. Spread Kuroizado's dark magic over all the worlds and make them fall into despair and misfortune. _That_ is Kuroizado's will that we were created to complete. And the next world to fall will be _your_ world!"

Thames smirks malevolently. But, it disappears the second sees the girl's expression.

It wasn't fear. It was _sympathy_.

"That's so sad," she murmurs, "to only exist to satisfy someone else."

Thames looks at her ferociously. He grabs her by her hair and shoves her face into the muck. His eyes burn with rage, "Shut up! Y-you don't know _anything!_ You stupid, _stupid_ girl!"

Bukku charges at Thames. "You get away from her~buku!"

The small fairy starts kicking Thames in the foot.

" _You're right. I don't know anything."_

Buku stops and Thames looks down to see that Cure Fable had grabbed his arm somehow while her head was still pinned to the ground.

She turns her head to try and face him with a pathetic smile on her face. "I only became a PreCure not even a whole day ago! Who you are, who Kuroizado is, and the battle that I stepped into—I still don't understand any of it..."

Thames lifts an eyebrow.

"… _But,_ I understand one thing."

She suddenly tightens her grip on the boy.

"Ow!" he gasps.

He tries to pulls away from her grasp, but she only tightens her hold. "Let me go, you freak!"

Cure Fable presses her palm into the dirt and staggers to push herself up. She manages to get up onto her knees. "If your plan is to spread despair and misfortune over _my_ world…"

Cure Fable stands up, still holding onto Thames who is hopelessly trying to get free. "… _T_ _hen I_ will _fight to stop you!"_

Cure Fable, with all of her strength, pulls back and hurls Thames soaring. Thames gets a grip of himself and flies back to a safe distance.

"Endingu!" snaps Thames rubbing his bruised arm. "Get rid of her!"

" _Endingu!"_

The frog prince monster hops into the air and strikes down on the PreCure. Cure Fable brasses her arms in front of her and blocks the attack.

" _Pretty Cure Kick!"_

She then pushes the creature backwards and delivers a swift kick in its stomach.

"Stand back, Your Highness," orders Cure Fable peeping down at the fairy with a grin. "I got this!"

Bukku gives her a crucial nod.

Cure Fable jumps down into the running position and bolts at the Endingu. " _Pretty Cure Punch!"_

She doesn't hesitate to hold back and delivers a barrage of hits to the Endingu.

"What are you doing, you idiot," roars Thames. "Hit her back! Hit her back!"

" _Endingu!"_

The monster shoots out its tongue.

"Oh no!" cries Cure Fable. "Not again!"

Cure Fable takes out the PreHeartBook and rapidly starts searching through the pages.

"Cure Fable!" shouts Bukku. "Try and make a shield~buku!"

"Okay!" gasps Cure Fable.

She puts her hand in front of her. "Um…uh… _Dream Bubble!_ "

A shimmering pink bubble appears around Cure Fable. The tongue hits the bubble, popping it, but no harming Cure Fable inside.

"Sweet!" cheers Cure Fable.

"Enough!" hisses Thames. "Endingu, end this!"

" _ENDINGU!"_

The frog prince creature charges up its bubble pouch and blasts out its tongue again, but much more powerful than before.

"Yeah…" trails off Cure Fable. "I don't think another bubble can save me from this."

Suddenly, the PreHeartBook glows brightly and breaks open. The big-bad wolf voodoo doll rises out of the pages. But, it looked different than before. It was a bizarre colour, or darkly warped. It actually looked…cute.

Cure Fable picks up the doll and notices the text on the page. She reads it out loud

" _Once tainted with dark magic_

 _Now purified by the light,_

 _Share the strength of your happy ending with me."_

To Cure Fable's surprise, the doll smiles and bobs it head. Cure Fable holds up the doll in front of the Endingu and it starts to glow.

" _Big-Bad…Howling Twister!"_

As the frog monster launches its tongue, the wolf doll opens its petite mouth. A flare of fierce wind bursts out of the doll's mouth. The wolf's torrential huffing-and-puffing gusts the Endingu's tongue back. Shooting it high-speed back into its mouth. This left the monster's mouth empty and wide-open. The wolf doll returns back into the book.

Cure Fable smiles. **"Monster corrupted by darkness, I will free you and return your happy ending to you."**

The PreHeartBook's pages flash bright pink like they had does the time before.

" _Ending…"_ moans the monster.

"No!" screams Thames having a temper tantrum in mid-air. "NO! NO! _NO!_ "

" _ **Pretty Cure…Dreamy Joie De Vivre!"**_

In a shine of pure white light, the Endingu dispels and in its place the frog prince voodoo doll. The doll disappears into the PreHeartBook and Cure Fable locks it shut.

"I did it!" beams Cure Fable as she turns to the fairy. " **Supreme smile power!** "

Bukku smirks. "You really scared me, you idiot."

Cure Fable grins joyfully.

"This totally blows!" huffs Thames heatedly. "What am I gonna say ta the guys."

With that the Dark Charm Knights vanishes. Cure Fable lets out the biggest sigh of relief she could muster and sits down on her knees from exhaustion.

"Cure Fable?" eyes Bukku.

Cure Fable smiles breathlessly. "I'm okay, Your Highness. Just tired."

Out of the blue, Cure Fable hears the sound of applause. The pink warrior nearly jumps up out of her skin to see students bunched up by the cafeteria window. Clapping and cheering for her. She stares on with sparkling eyes. She can't help but smile widely.

"Cure Fable!" gasps the fairy prince. "We have to go~buku! We can't let them see—"

The legendary warrior gets up and walks surprisingly unruffled and calmly over to the window of her fellow schoolmates.

"Cure…Fable?" says Bukku.

She faces the students and beams. "Don't worry everybody. I promise, as long as I'm still standing, I will _never_ stop fighting and _never_ stop trying to protect all of us in Yūkibarano."

Cure Fable picks up Bukku and puts him on her head. "Bye for now!" She then and leaps out of view on top of the school roof. "And you, mister, are going to fill me on _what_ I'm supposed to be fighting—and, for the love of god, tell who the heck _Kuroizado_ is!"

Bukku rolls his eyes. "Okay, so you remember a name like _Kuroizado_ , but you can't remember _my_ full name~buku."

"Oh, I already memorized it," says Cure Fable.

"What~buku."

Cure Fable shrugs her shoulder. "I just found _too_ funny seeing you get _so_ annoyed about it, so I didn't say anything."

"Hey~buku," points out Bukku. "Do you know what's even _funnier~buku?_ When your friend, Yū, notices you're gone~buku. Ha-ha, right~buku."

 _Oh crap!_

"Ahhh!"

* * *

Yū watches in wonder as Cure Fable jumps and disappears into the sky. All the students can't help but either speechless, or bouncing around ecstatically. Yū was one of the ones bouncing around ecstatically.

"A PRECURE!" gasps Yū spinning around in circles. "I JUST SAW A PRECURE! _SO_ COOL!"

She starts hopping up and down. "Wasn't she amazing, Imari-chan?" gushes Yū.

To Yū's surprise, she gets no response. Yū turns around. "Imari-chan?"

She looks just in time to see her friend burst into the cafeteria completely out of breath.

"Imari-chan?" blinks Yū. "I didn't even notice you _left_. Where were you?"

Yū waits for Imari catch her breath. Imari rests her hands on her knees and huffs as she whips some sweat off her forehead.

She smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I went to the bathroom."

 _Not a total lie._

Imari tips her head to the side. "Why? What did I miss?"

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** I can't believe I'm lying to Yū-chan.

 **Bukku:** I can't believe she's a bigger idiot than you~buku.

 **Imari:** *whacks Bukku

 **Bukku:** Ow~buku!

 **Imari:** No one calls Yū-chan an idiot.

 **Bukku:** You just whacked royalty~buku!

 **Imari:** _Fable Fame! A PreCure Fan Club?!_

 **Bukku:** Now _that_ has to be a typo~buku.

 **Imari:** *whacks Bukku again


	6. PreCure Fan Club! Part 1!

_Thank you_ _ **AnimeGirl4Ever**_ _,_ _ **Redder45**_ _,_ _ **enarmonios**_ _,_ _and_ _ **kimmikocutey**_ _!_

 _No pressure to make this episode a great one :P_

 _So…this chapter became_ way _larger than I thought it would. Whoops. Plus, school started._

 _So, I decided to split it into_ _ **two parts**_ _._

 _Thank you for being patient! I hope you all enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Episode 05: |Fable Fame! A PreCure Fan Club?!| (Part 1)**

* * *

Bukku throws on one of Imari's dark purple scarf from her closet and wraps it around his head.

"Okay~buku. So this wizard guy, Kuro-mojo-jojo—"

"— _Kuroizado_ ," corrects Imari lying on belly in her bed with her head resting on her elbows and her legs playfully in the air.

"Don't interrupt my storytelling~buku," orders the fairy prince peeking his eyes through the scarf.

Imari giggles. "You look like a cute little ninja."

Bukku snorts. "I'm trying to get into character~buku."

"Gotcha," Imari grins. "I'm preparing myself to face the greatest enemy of my life! _A ninja-wizard stuffed animal!_ The horror!"

"Do you want me to tell you the story, or not~buku," huffs Bukku crossing his arms irritatingly.

"Okay, okay," says Imari. "Sorry. Please, precede, Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star."

"That's more like it~buku," smirks Bukku puffing out his chest proudly.

He covers himself in the purple scarf again. "Where was I~buku? Right~buku! Kuromomo was all, like; _'you guys don't understand!'_ and my father, the King, was like; _'this dark magic will only lead to destruction'_. He exiled Kurow-row-row-your-boat and he was all; _'you'll all see!'_ —"

"—You are the _worst_ storyteller _ever_ ," comments Imari sticking out her tongue. "You're not even _trying_ to say his name properly."

"And _you_ the worst _listener_ , Suzukawa-san," snaps Bukku. "Anyways~buku… _Kuroizado_ unleashed a dark being to—you know—take over the world and junk~buku. So, all we have to do is stop his minions, the Dark Charm Knights, from using their monsters, the Endingu, to make our world fall into despair and misfortune."

"What _is_ up with the Endingu?" asks Imari tipping her head to the side. "I mean, they were evil, but then they helped me and let me using their powers."

Bukku pauses for a moment before answering. "They're called **Fairytale Puppets**."

"You mean you've _seen_ them before?" blinks Imari.

Bukku nods. "Back in Fanciful Kingdom, they were used by the fairies to help create dreams and the stories that carry hope~buku. Kuroizado must have _stolen_ them when he was banished and the dark being used its dark magic to twist them into Endingu."

"Darn," murmurs Imari speechlessly.

"However~buku," continues Bukku. "It seems when you defeat the Endingu, you purify them and return them to their original forms~buku. Our best bet in defeating the Dark Charm Knights is to defeat _all_ the Fairytale Puppets that they have warped~buku."

"Then what?" questions Imari. "What about defeating Kuroizado?"

The fairy opens his mouth, but no word come out. Imari narrows her eyes in confusion as she sees panic pass across his face. Bukku shakes his head and the emotion on his face was gone.

"Don't worry~buku," Bukku grins self-assuredly. "If Kuroizado ever decided to show up; you can _punch_ him in the face~buku!"

Imari rolls over on her bed. "Do you _honestly_ think _one single punch to the face_ to an _all-powerful dark magic wielding wizard_ will stop him?"

The fairy prince curls his hand up into a brash fist, "Definitely~buku! By the time you need to face Kuroizado, you're skills will be unmatched against his~buku. He'll go crying to his mommy~buku!"

A part of Imari wanted to believe that will all of her heart.

 _But, does Bukku even believe what he's saying,_ wonders Imari.

" _Imari-chan!"_ calls her mother. _"Hurry up, sweetheart. You're going to be late for school!"_

 _Oh no!_

"Let's go, Your Highness!" cries Imari as she grabs the fairy and shows him into her book bag.

"No~buku!" gasps Bukku flailing desperately. "Not the bag~buku! Anything, but the bag~buku!"

"Don't be such a drama prince," grunts Imari. "I cleaned it. I promise. Now just get _in!_ "

"Watch the crown, you idiot~buku!"

* * *

Homeroom teacher **Michiru-sensei** leads the class in morning prayers. As everyone takes their seats, Bukku pops his head out of the book bag.

" _You humans are so strange~buku,"_ he whispers to Imari. _"You just stood there for, like, a_ whole _minute~buku. Not saying a single word~buku! And what's with the_ bowing _~buku?"_

Imari folds her hand on her desk politely to the teacher as she swiftly kicks her bag and the prince lets out a quiet squeak.

"Good morning everyone," Michiru-sensei welcomes with a gentle smile. "It's good to see everyone is on time today…"

" _Suzukawa-san, my cape is starting to wrinkle~buku!"_ complains Bukku. _"It's too dark in here~buku. The PreHeartBook is crushing me~buku. I can't breathe~buku. I think I'm dying~buku."_

Imari oh-so-casually pushes her pencil off her desk. "Oops." She reaches down for the pencil and quickly opens up her book bag.

"Hello~buku," waves Bukku innocently. "How's it going~buku?"

"Your Highness, please," hushes Imari. "I'm in the middle of class."

"But, I'm _so_ bored~buku," moans Bukku.

"There's a colouring book in there and a half-eaten chocolate bar. Go nuts."

Imari closes her bag shut and flips back properly in her chair straightening her back.

"…We will be rotating cleaning duties today," continues Michiru-sensei. "So if you wish to—!"

"— _Class 1-C! I finally found you!"_

Each student including Michiru-sensei were taken aback when a girl bursts into the classroom. Imari immediately notes the girl's shoulder-length auburn hair, that curls outwards, a thick magenta headband, and wide dark chocolate brown eyes. Imari can only say one thing.

"So _cccuuuttteee!_ " beams Imari with dazzling eyes.

"Um…" falters Michiru-sensei. "C-can I help you?"

The girl is like a starfish at the door frame. "Hmmmm…"

Her mouth makes a small upside-down V-shape as she thoroughly scans the classroom. "I'm looking for…" draws out the girl as she glances at Michiru-sensei, "… _Imari Suzukawa!_ "

Yū turns behind to her friend. "Imari-chan," she whispers. "What the heck did you _do?_ "

"Nothing!" stammers Imari.

"Then _why_ is our senpai _looking_ for _you?_ " interrogates Yū.

"I have _no_ idea!" cries Imari.

" _You do know I can hear you guys, right?"_

Imari and Yū turn around to see the girl standing inches away from them.

She smirks. "You need to work on your quiet-voices—but that's not important right now!" She bends her back half down into Yū's face. "Are you Imari Suzukawa?"

Out of the blue, the girl sniffs Yū's face. This causes Yū to, in non-proper terms, get completely weirded-out.

"No! No! No!" gasps Yū wildly shaking her head back and forth while trying to paw the girl away.

Yū suddenly points straight at Imari. " _That's_ Imari Suzukawa," says a flustered Yū. "Her! Her! _Her!_ "

"Yū-chan, you traitor!"

The girl grabs Imari's hands and smiles. "Ciao, Suzukawa-chan! My name is **Tsubaki N** **ī** **mi**!"

"Um…hi?" stumbles Imari.

The girl, Tsubaki, turns to the teacher. "Sorry, Michiru-sensei, but I'm going to kidnap Suzukawa-chan now."

"You're going to what now?" Before Imari could think, the girl grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her out of the desk.

"Come on, let's go," directs Tsubaki clutching her arm.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" whirls a scatterbrained Imari as she desperately clings onto her desk for dear live. "Hold on a sec!"

"No way out, Suzukawa-chan," says Tsubaki as she, somehow, manages to throw Imari over onto her shoulders.

Imari rapidly grabs her book bag with Bukku inside and continues on being flustered as she gets carries right out of homeroom class.

" _My hero~buku,"_ cheers Bukku. _"Peace out, suckers~buku!"_

* * *

" _Masato-kun!_ " calls Tsubaki waving.

Imari looks up as the girl races towards a boy who was just leaving a classroom at the end of the hallway. Imari recognized him instantly.

Third-year student of the junior high division and her respected upperclassman. **Masato Kashima.** Also known as **Student Council President**.

This deeply confuses Imari.

 _Why does this girl want to see Kashima-senpai?_

Imari could also tell from Masato's expression that he was just as puzzled. And somewhat irritated. Maybe it was because he staring at a student running towards him while fireman carrying another.

"Masato-kun!" cries Tsubaki coming to halt in front of him. "Thank goodness! I thought I might have missed you!"

Masato lets out a short huff. "Nīmi-san, could you please put down the poor student."

"Oh! Right!" gasps Tsubaki like she had literally forgotten all out her captive.

Tsubaki plops Imari to the ground.

 _Head rush!_

Imari staggers around dizzily before given her head a shake.

"Look," Masato sighs shortly. "What do you want, Nīmi-san? I have to get to class and so do you."

"Seriously, Masato-kun," moans Tsubaki. "We've been friends for _years!_ What's with the formality?"

"Nīmi-san," says Masato harshly with narrows eyes.

Tsubaki sighs, "Fine."

The girl slings her arms over Imari's shoulder. "Me and Suzukawa-chan need your thumbs-up to start a club," smiles Tsubaki.

 _Huh?_

" **The PreCure Fan Club**."

 _EHHH?!_

"PreCure?" echoes Masato. "Wait. You're not talking about—"

"—It's all _anyone_ can talk about!" bursts Tsubaki. "The mysterious blonde girl in pink who saves the junior high student of Minwa Academy from monsters!"

Tsubaki shoves Imari forward. "Suzukawa-chan was the first person _ever_ to actually _meet_ Cure Fable! Right, Suzukawa-chan!"

"U-um…Um-ah-ah…" stutters Imari completely overwhelmed. "I-I guess so…"

"There is _no_ one better to understand how _everyone_ at school feels about Cure Fable!" gleams Tsubaki. "The first to witness Cure Fable's amazing awesomeness!"

Imari tries to hold back from blushing at the girl's barrage of complements.

"Yes," beams Tsubaki. "Suzukawa-chan is, without question, the _perfect_ person help run the club as my right-hand girl; _Vice President of the PreCure Fan Club!_ "

 _EHHHHH!_

"We were hoping you could put in a good word for us," continues Tsubaki. "Give us the 'all-clear' and help set up a free classroom and clubroom advisor."

Tsubaki slaps the Student Council President on the back. "Thanks bud. You're the best—"

" _N_ _ī_ _mi_ _-san."_

Masato whacks her hand away and glares at her. Clearly irritated.

"I don't have time to listen to your nonsense today," Masato says coldly.

Tsubaki's eyes widen. "I-it's _not_ nonsense, Masato-kun. I'm being serious! I want to start a club!"

Masato sighs and rubs his left temper irritated. "I could tell you a million things—easy—on how _you_ of all people shouldn't start a club with someone _literally_ dubbed the _Club Flunk_ and what you _need_ before you even _think_ of starting up a club…"

Imari stands there drowning in depression lines.

 _Kashima-sensei is_ so _harsh_ , thinks Imari watching the girl get ripped to shreds.

 _And_ _he knows about my nickname too?!_

Masato takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. "…But, I'm not going to do that, Nīmi-san. Instead I'll ask you simple question. And, _if_ I find it slightly legitimate; I _might_ consider going the Principal about your club… _idea_."

"Perfecto!" Tsubaki grins.

Imari's jaw hits the floor in disbelief.

 _It's like she was deaf though that whole thing!_

"What's the question, Masato-kun?" glitters Tsubaki.

She starts thrashing him around excitedly and Imari can't help but let out a giggle watching Masato turn into a powerless ragdoll."Give it to me! Let's have it! Bring on the question!"

"Please don't crush me, Nīmi-san," moans Masato with dizzy eyes.

"Oh! Sorry!" gasps Tsubaki releasing him. "But…question?"

Masato sighs for the fourth or fifth time. " _Why do we_ need _a fan club at Minwa Academy?_ "

Tsubaki's smile vanishes the second the last two word pop out of the Student Council President's mouth.

"W-what?" stammers Tsubaki.

Masato rolls his eyes. "What would this…PreCure Fan Club _…be for?_ "

You could literally see the girl draw a blank.

"To…um…" trails off Tsubaki. " _To cheer on Cure Fable!_ "

Imari blinks at Tsubaki by her surprising answer. Her chest lightened and she could help but crack a smile grin.

 _That's actually really—_

However, Imari's thought was cut short when she read, clear as day, Masato's face. Annoyed…unsatisfied…and a ghost mark of disappointment. Plainly, it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Masato shakes his head. "We don't need students wasting their time and slacking off from school work to idolize some showboating Powerpuff-Sailor Moon hybrid."

 _Ouch!_

"And I can tell you that the teachers and the Principal will agree. There's just no way, Nīmi-san"

Masato slips past Tsubaki and starts to make his way down the hallway. He takes a moment to politely to acknowledge Imari, "Take care, Suzukawa- _kōhai_."

Imari anxious bows back. "Y-you too, K-Kashima-senpai."

With that, Masato disappears into his homeroom classroom.

"I'm sorry, Suzukawa-chan," murmurs Tsubaki. "To pull you out of homeroom to do this. You probably think it's stupid too."

"No!" gasps Imari. "I actually want to—!"

Tsubaki suddenly picks Imari up and slings over her shoulder again. "Let's get you back to class."

" _No! No! It's okay! I can just walk back!_ "

* * *

"Forgive me for not chasing after you, Imari-chan," says Yū at lunch break. "Michiru-sensei wouldn't let me."

Imari nibbles on her rice, "It's okay, Yū-chan. I absolve you of your guilt."

"If it makes you feel any better, when you left, I cried out a dramatic; _'Imari-chan! NOOOO!'_ "

Imari grunts a reply as she stirs an egg into her rice.

Yū stuffs a rice cake into her mouth. "Ahkay, whof ih eut?"

"What?"

Yū holds up her pointer finger, _One second._

She swallows. "I said _'okay, what is it?'_ "

"Oh," nods Imari. "I thought you said _'Argh, waffles are eck!'_ "

"No one would _ever_ say that," laughs Yū. "You can't dis the waffle."

Yū whips her mouth. "But, we're getting off topic. What the heck is going with you? You seem kind of depressed. You better not be going Emo on me, Imari-chan."

Imari shakes her head. "I just feel sorry for, Nīmi-senpai. Kashima-senpai was kind of harsh shooting down her fan club idea."

Imari sighs. "I don't know. I guess I understand how she must be feeling. Trying your hardest at something you feel strongly about, but ending up falling flat on your face and not being taken seriously by anyone."

 _Like me trying out for club to fit in with everyone._

"Cheer for Cure Fable!"

Imari and Yū snap out of your conversation and look up. To see, the one and only Tsubaki Nīmi. Storm into the cafeteria. Megaphone in hand. A bandana with _CF_ written across the front. And a pink cape with _Go! PreCure_ on the back.

" _Let's hear it for Cure Fable!_ " she calls.

"Where the heck did she get that megaphone?" wonders Yū.

Tsubaki waves her hand in the air and Imari notices that's holding up a sheet a paper.

" _Please sign the petition so we can have a PreCure Fan Club!_ "

"A… _PreCure_ …Fan Club?" echoes Yū. "Is she talking about the girl that beat-up that monster a couple days ago?"

Imari chuckles too loudly. "W-well, of _course_ it is! I mean it's not like she making a fan club for _me_."

"Now, I have to say it; _what?_ "

Imari face reddened. "Huh? What am I _saying?_ Why would they make a fan club about _me!_ I mean, _I'm_ not Cure Fable, or anything—"

 _Whack!_

" _Shut up, you doofus~buku!"_ barks Bukku from inside her book bag. _"And pass me another botan rice candy~buku!"_

"Suzukawa-chan!" beams Tsubaki as she eagerly runs over. "And you must me Yū Shiraishi!"

"Please don't sniff me again, Nīmi-senpai," jokes Yū.

Tsubaki chuckles and plops herself down next to her. "Well, thank goodness you're here, Suzukawa-chan."

She shoves a stake of paper into Imari's arms. "You can help me get signatures."

"F-for what?" stammers Imari.

"For the PreCure Fan Club, silly," coos Tsubaki. "If we can get enough students to be interested, Masato-kun _and_ the Principal will _have_ to let us form the club."

"I…I guess so," murmurs Imari.

"How many signatures do you have so far?" asks Yū curiously.

"Three!" hums Tsubaki. "Well, three if you sigh up since me and Suzukawa-chan are already fully pledged members."

"Translation," points out Yū, "You don't have any signatures."

"No," admits Tsubaki. " _But_ , we will! EVEN IF WE HAVE TO HOLD THEM AGAINST THEIR WILL!"

Imari laughs uneasy with a big sweat drop on the side of her head. "Um, maybe let's not go _that_ far."

" _Wait~buku. You're_ seriously _going along with this~buku?"_ whispers Buku. _"I would run for the hills~buku! This girl is_ clearly _off her rocker~buku."_

Imari knocks her book bag over and fall hard on the ground.

"Fine," Tsubaki sighs oblivious. "It'll be our _last resort_."

" _Ow~buku!"_ whimpers Buku. _"I don't know how much more abuse I can handle~buku."_

"Don't be such a crybaby," hisses Imari.

Yū tips her head to the side. "Imari-chan, who are you talking to?"

Imari laughs over-the-top. " _What?_ I'm not acting weird! _You're_ acting weird! I'm _not_ talking to anyone. _Yes_ , I am. _No_ , I'm not! _What_ am I saying? I'm talking to a _ghost_! No, I'm talking to _dead_ people. _NO!_ That's the same thing. Aren't I silly _? HA-HA!_ It's funny! _HA-HA-HA!_ "

" _Nope, I was wrong~buku._ You're _the one off your rocker, you idiot~buku."_

At this point, Imari was starting to agree with the _idiot_ part. To Imari's surprise, Yū giggles. "Oh, Imari-chan. You are _so_ hare-brained."

"Focus you two," commands Tsubaki jumping to her feet dramatically. "It's time to campaign. _Operation Fable Fame_ is a go!"

"Con ah fifish ma mumch fif?" says Yū with a full-mouth.

"Yes, you can I finish your lunch first, Shiraishi-chan," nods Tsubaki. "Me and Suzukawa-chan got this!"

Yū gives her a thumbs-up and Tsubaki starts to drag Imari away.

"Wait. You could understand what she was saying?" blinks Imari in amazement.

* * *

"Hey, chicas!" chatters Tsubaki to two girl students. "How you guys like to join… _the PreCure Fan Club!_ "

"Whoo!" supports Imari as she hands out the petitions.

Both girls exchange looks as one reads the flyer while the other just sat back in her seat.

"Is this that girl who attacked that monster-thingy?" asks the girl holding the paper. "Ah, that sounds… _cute_."

"Cute?" Tsubaki repeats her eyebrow twitching.

The other girl nods in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds stupid—!"

"—YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SHE-DEMON!" barks Tsubaki with infuriated fire-eyes. " _YOU_ TRY OVERTHROWING A THIRTY-FOOT _MONSTER!_ "

Imari holds Tsubaki back in a panic as she tries grabbing furiously at the girl student, "Nīmi-senpai! Stop that! Ah! Please don't kill her! I'm _so_ sorry—"

The table is empty.

Imari releases Tsubaki. "I think they ran away."

" _Okay!_ " beams Tsubaki running off, "Next table!"

Imari stares after her dumbfounded. "She got over _that_ fast."

She watches Tsubaki go from table to table in the cafeteria for signatures.

Imari grins. "But, you can't help but admire her determination."

Bukku stealthily pops out his head of her bag. "I think _pigheaded_ suits her better~buku."

" _Imari-chan!_ " hollers Tsubaki. " _Come on! I need some help from my_ Vice President!"

Imari smiles, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Argh! I can't believe it!" mutters Tsubaki as she takes a seat at their original table.

"So…" lingers Yū closing her bento box. "…How did it go?"

Tsubaki flops her head down onto the table and moans.

Imari sighs heavily. "We didn't get a single signature."

She slouches down next to Yū, "Just a big goose egg—and not the Willy Wonka golden egg kind."

Yū frowns. "That sucks."

Imari looks down at the ground in low spirits. "I'm sorry, Nīmi-senpai."

" _I thought everyone felt the same way…"_

Imari looks at her upperclassman as she lifts up her head.

"…That everyone saw how cool and amazing Cure Fable was," says Tsubaki as she takes off her bandana. "When she was fighting that monster in the school parking lot; I couldn't take my off of her for a single second."

Imari and Yū didn't know what to say.

"She wasn't…" trails off Tsubaki looking for the right words. "…She didn't flawlessly defeat that monster. She fell down and kept getting back up. She never gave up. Not for one moment. I was amazed by how strong she was."

Imari noticed a small grin that crept onto Tsubaki's face when she talked. "But, I realized, as I watch her fighting, _that she was all alone_."

Imari's ears pricked up when the last words left Tsubaki's mouth.

"There was no one fighting alongside her," continues Tsubaki clutching tightly to her CF bandanna. " _That_ is why I wanted to start the PreCure Fan Club; _to support Cure Fable and cheer her on_."

" _Even if I can't fight side-by-side with her, I want to fight for her in spirit, even if it's just from the sidelines."_

"Nīmi-senpai," breathes Yū. "I think that's really cool."

Tsubaki scratches the back of the head. "Heh-heh. Thanks. I have to admit though, I feeling a little embarrassed saying it out loud."

Yū laughs. "You've been running all lunch like a crazed monkey and _that_ was what embarrassed you!"

Yū turns to her friend. "Hey, Imari-chan—!"

"— _ENDINGU!"_

Imari's blood ran cold. She jumped out of her seat, noticing her chair over in the process to look out the window.

There stood Xoanon. With an Endingu towering behind.

"CURE FABLE!" calls Xonaon. "COME ON OUT AND PLAY!"

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Bukku:** What was that~buku?! Lame~buku!

 **Imari:** What is it, Your Highness?

 **Bukku:** You didn't even _fight_ in this episode~buku! It was just character introductions~buku!

 **Imari:** They are _just_ as important as kicking Endingu butt.

 **Bukku:** No~buku. It's really not~buku.

 **Imari:** I promise I'll beat-up some monster in the next episode. Will that make you feel better?

 **Bukku:** I guess~buku.

 **Imari:** _PreCure Fan Club! Part 2!_


	7. PreCure Fan Club! Part 2!

_enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Episode 06: |PreCure Fan Club! Part 2!|**

* * *

" _Dang~buku,"_ whispers Bukku from Imari's book bag. _"These guys_ really _love attacking during lunch time~buku."_

"Do you think Cure Fable will show up?" asks Yū with a shaky voice. "I mean, she has to. Right, Imari-chan?"

"Of course she will!" insists Tsubaki standing up alongside Imari. "She's gonna charge in any second one and clobber that monster in the flipping face!"

 _I would love to,_ agrees Imari to herself. _But, I can't just transform in front of Yū and Nīmi-senpai! I have to find a way to get out of here like last time._

But, as Imari tried to sneak away, Yū abruptly grabs her arm. "Imari-chan…I'm scared."

Imari blinks in surprise. "I-it's okay, Yū-chan. We're going to be fine. Just like last time. Remember?"

Yū nods nervously.

Imari smiles softly, "Then, we're going to be—"

"—YOU KNOW, CURE FABLE!" hollers Xoanon. "YOU SHOULD KNOW; I'M NOT A PATIENT MAN! SINCE YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT; MY ENDINGU WILL JUST HAVE TO COME _IN!_ "

At that moment, Imari takes a better glimpse at the Endingu. It was dressed in green and had a matching hat with a red feather.

 _Why does that Endingu look so familiar,_ wonders Imari.

Yū and Tsubaki look out in horror as Imari realizes too late. _The Endingu's Shadow separates completely from its body!_ And comes charging straight at the girls.

 _It's_ _ **Peter Pan**_ _,_ grasps Imari. _And his_ _ **Shadow!**_

"Everyone!" cries Imari. "Run! Get out of here!"

The Shadow smashes through the window and jumps at the students.

" _Endingu!"_

The Shadow knocks their table completely over, sending Imari falling down this it.

" _Suzukawa-san!"_ gasps Bukku unable to help her without revealing himself. _"Are you okay~buku?"_

Imari staggers up onto her knees. "I'm fine—!"

" _KYAA!"_

The students start running out of the cafeteria screaming and trying to avoid the Shadow's strikes.

Yū desperately helps her friend up to her feet. "Come on, Imari-chan! We have to get out of her!"

"Okay," nods Imari.

She picks up her book bag with Bukku. They grabs each other's hand and struggles through the frighten schoolmates to the main exit. Suddenly, the Shadow reaches out at Imari and knocks her in the shoulder. Imari lets go of Yū's hand and is sent tumbling.

" _IMARI-CHAN!_ " screams Yū as she is sucked up and pushed out of the cafeteria with all the other scared students.

She bangs into a fallen table as she lands and lets out a hurtful yelp.

"LOOK AT THEM ALL!" laughs Xoanon maniacally. "RUNNING LIKE MICE FROM A CAT!"

"That does it," declares Imari as she quickly jumps behind the fallen table and pulls out her PreHeartBook. "This Endingu is going to get a _supreme butt kicking!_ "

As Peter Pan's Shadow lifts up the table, it is blinded back by a burst of pink light.

" _Pretty Cure Unlock My Story!"_

The Shadow lets out a hiss and races away back to the Endingu.

" _ **The Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!"**_

Without hesitation, Cure Fable follows the dark figure; jumping through the broken window.

"AH," says Xoanon satisfied. " _THERE_ YOU ARE, CURE FABLE!"

Cure Fable contained her composure. "Attacking innocent students is pretty low, muscle man."

" _NOW_ YOU'RE STARTING TO CATCH ON!" taunts Xoanon. "TO BAD FOR YOU, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK! ENDINGU!"

" _Endingu!"_

Once again, Peter Pan's detaches itself from the monster and lunges for the legendary warrior.

" _Pretty Cure Punch!"_

Cure Fable jabs at the Shadow. However, to her surprise, her fist goes straight through. The Shadow snickers like a bratty little kid and claws Cure Fable in the stomach. She manages to stand her ground.

" _Pretty Cure Kick!"_

And just like, before; her attack goes straight through the Shadow. Cure Fable starts storming the dark figure with a barrage of her best hits, but the results are the same.

"Just is completely rigged~buku!" barks Bukku furiously. "She can't even hit it~buku!"

Xoanon smirks. "THAT KINDA THE IDEA, RUNT!"

The Shadow assaults Cure Fable again. But, this time, she's ready.

" _Dream Bubble!"_

"There you go~buku," Bukku grins confidently. "Take _that_ , you stupid Dark Charm Knight—!"

The dark figure goes right through the shield and whacks Cure Fable in her side.

" _Seriously_ ~buku! It goes through _shields_ too~buku!"

"I _really_ hate this Endingu right now too," agrees Cure Fable with a wince. "But, don't worry, Your Highness. I'll find a way to beat it."

"NOT IF IT BEATS _YOU_ FIRST!" snaps Xoanon.

The Shadow goes to slash at Cure Fable again.

" _Hey, ugly!"_

Cure Fable nearly jumps out of her skin and she turns to see Tsubaki Nīmi standing there a few meters away from Xoanon.

" _Why don't you come and get_ me! _"_ she yells sticking her tongue out.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" huffs Xoanon. "WHAT DO WANT, KID? I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF DESTROYING MY ENEMY HERE!—"

"—Rock to the face!"

Without a second though, Tsubaki pips up a pebble on the ground and chucks it at Xoanon. Hitting him square in the jaw.

"OWWW!" roars the Dark Charm Knight. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Xoanon snaps his fingers. The Shadow obeys his command and swiftly returns to the Endingu. It crimson red eyes flash alive.

"ENDINGU!" orders Xoanon. "WHY DON'T YOU SHOW THIS SPOILED BRAT SOME MANAGERS?!"

 _No!_

" _Endingu!"_

The monster charges at Tsubaki. Her eyes widen in panic. She backs up, but ends up hitting the school wall. The creature fists his fist into the air.

" _Endingu!"_

Tsubaki closes her eyes and hold up her hands. "KYAA!"

However, nothing happens. Surprised, Tsubaki opens her eyes. The PreCure stands in front of her with the pink bubble holding back the Endingu. The monster stumbles backwards. Cure Fable takes the opening and delivers a powerful punch to the monster's face. Then, she swings her leg into its gut. The Peter Pan Endingu stumbles to find it footing, but Cure Fable doesn't give it the chance.

" _Fable KaBoom!"_

A giant blast of pink light blazes out of Cure Fable's hands. And, while the Endingu is distracted trying to recover, Cure Fable picks up Tsubaki and leaps out of harm. But, not without snatching up Bukku as well.

"Wait, wait, wait~buku!" gasps Bukku. "You need to go back and fight the Endingu~buku!"

"Yeah, what the talking stuffed animal said!" nods Tsubaki.

"Why do you humans think I'm a _stuffed animal_ ~buku!"

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do," states Cure Fable, " _After_ I get you someplace safe, Tsubaki."

Cure Fable manages to jump over the entire junior high division building and place Tsubaki securely at the front door of the school.

"Now," says Cure Fable, "You need to go. Find your classmates. Make sure everyone is safe."

"Alright~buku," claps Bukku, "let's go~buku."

As Cure Fable goes back to fighting, Tsubaki grabs her hand.

"Wait!" Tsubaki cries. "Please, just hold on a second—!"

Faster than Tsubaki could think, Cure Fable turns around. And hugs Tsubaki.

" _Thank you_ ," smiles Cure Fable gently.

 _I've wanted to say that to you all day, Nīmi-senpai._

"Knowing that there is someone—like you—who is cheering for me," continues Cure Fable. "That while I'm fighting, you're fighting with me too. It made me feel stronger, braver, like I could take down an _army_ of Endingu."

Cure Fable tightens her hug. "Thank you for cheering for me. Thank you for fighting with me. But, most of all, Tsubaki…"

She opens up, but keeps her hands on Tsubaki's shoulders. "… _thank you for making me stronger_."

"C-Cure…Fable," stammers Tsubaki with a stunned frown.

Cure Fable takes her pointer fingers and pushes Tsubaki's mouth into a smile, " **Supreme smile power!** "

Tsubaki blinks astonished.

Cure Fable winks. "Everyone's _smile_ will be my greatest source of strength."

"Cure Fable," interrupts the fairy prince. "We have to go~buku. Before Xoanon erupts like a volcano~buku."

Cure Fable giggles softly. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Bukku hops into her arms. And with that, the legendary warrior soars high into the air.

"I even think I have an idea on how to defeat the Endingu," beams Cure Fable.

"Excellent~buku," grins Bukku. "Because here it comes~buku!"

" _Endingu!"_

Reacting on instinct, Cure Fable conceals Bukku into one of her pink bubbles.

"What are you doing~buku?!" yelps Bukku.

Cure Fable blows on the bubble and allows the fairy prince to float to lightly the ground. But, she gets a full impact of the monster's fist and was slammed down on the pavement below.

"YOU KNOW, CURE FABLE!" snarls Xoanon. "I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU LEAVING RIGHT _IN THE MIDDLE_ OF OUR BRAWL!"

Cure Fable staggers to her feet. "The safety of everyone else, like Bukku and Nīmi-senpai, will always, _always_ come before you guys."

 _That_ pissed Xoanon off big time.

"ENDINGU!" shouts Xoanon. "FINISH HER OFF!"

" _Endingu!"_

Once more, the Shadow of the monster disconnects from its body. The glow in the Endingu's eyes disappears along with it.

 _Here we go,_ breathes Cure Fable.

The Shadow rips at the legendary warrior, but she bounces out of the way. The dark figure attacks once more, but she continues to evade it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS _THIS?!_ " cackles Xoanon. "ARE YOU A HELPLESS BUNNY NOW, CURE FABLE?!—"

"—Would you _shut up_ already~buku!" snaps Bukku. "The only one that can insult Cure Fable is _me_ ~buku."

"JUST GET HER!" orders Xoanon.

The Shadow persists to slash at the PreCure. But, she keeps on dodging and spring farther and farther away from it. Cure Fable looks behind her to see that she about to back up into the school wall. The Shadow cuts at her one more time and Cure Fable takes the biggest leap back into the shade of the wall and pins herself against it.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR LITTLE GUARDIAN CORNERED, PRINCE," mocks Xoanon.

The Shadow's eyes flash gleefully and hurtles itself at Cure Fable. And right into the thick shade of the school wall. The dark figure is alarmed as it reaches out for claw the legendary warrior that it starts to get sucked into the shade.

"Time for the shadow to become trapped in bigger darkness," says Cure Fable.

Peter Pan's Shadow falls to the floor and struggles to fight as it's slowly pulled into the shade.

"What happens when a small goes into a bigger shadow? _It disappears into the bigger one._ "

The dark figure lets out a terrified scream as it vanishes into the giant shadow of the school wall.

 _Now, the Endingu is wide open,_ thinks Cure Fable.

I remember when the Shadow first left its owner's body; it was almost like it shut off and it lost the red in its eyes. The Shadow was the mind and soul of the Endingu.

 _And, without it; the Endingu is just a hollow shell is now a hollow shell with its Shadow._

Without hesitation, Cure Fable opens up her hands and the PreHeartBook appears in a sparkle of pink light. **"Monster corrupted by darkness, I will return your happy ending to you!"**

"NO!" shouls Xoanon.

Bukku smirks. "Do your thing, Cure Fable!"

" _ **Pretty Cure Dreamy Joie De Vivre!"**_

" _Ending…"_ moans the Endingu as it fade away into the shimmering light.

* * *

"Oh! Imari-chan!" breathes Yū as she tightly hugs her friend. "When I last you in the crowd I was _so_ scared!"

Imari smiles and hugs her back. "I'm okay, Yū-chan. But, I'm sorry I made you so worried."

The two friends broke apart and Imari looks over Yū's shoulder to see Tsubaki approach Student Council President Masato Kashima.

"Yū-chan," starts Imari. "Do you mind if I…"

Yū turns around and spots Tsubaki. She looks back and grins. "Sure. I'll meet you at class."

Imari grins back and walks over to join Tsubaki and Masato.

"What do you want, Nīmi-san?" huffs Masato crossing his arms.

"To change my answer," says Tsubaki nervously.

Imari stands next to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki takes a deep breath. "I _do_ want to cheer on Cure Fable, but…you said…why _we_ need a fan club. What it would be for."

"I did," nods Masato. "So…what _would_ it be for."

Tsubaki swallows and turns to Imari. "To would be for…"

Imari smiles and gives her a supportive nod.

Tsubaki turns back to Masato. "To would give everyone… _hope_."

Masato blinks in surprise.

"When that monster—when that _Endingu_ —attacked," carries on Tsubaki. "I saw how terrified everyone was. They were running and screaming. I was scared too."

"But, when Cure Fable saved me; I wasn't afraid anymore. Because I believed in her."

Masato is quiet, so Tsubaki continues. " _That's_ why I think we need to have the fan club. Not to idolize or worship, but to help everyone believe in Cure Fable too."

Tsubaki smiles brightly. "And, with time, the fear will be gone and change into hope. Hope that Cure Fable will protect us."

Masato stays silent for the longest time after. Imari couldn't help, but fidget as she waits for him to respond. And he finally does. "I will think about it," he says.

" _THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!_ " beams Tsubaki as she tackles the Student Council President into a bear hug.

Masato tries to pull away. "Get off! Get off! Suzukawa- _kōhai_ , help me!"

Imari bursts out laughing.

" _Um…excuse me."_

Tsubaki and Masato pause as Imari turns around it see a small group of girl students approach them. "Y-you're Tsubaki Nīmi, right?" stutters one of the girls timidly.

"Yeah, you were asking around at lunch for PreCure Fan Club member," tells another.

"We were wonder…" speaks a girl. "…If you were still accepting members."

"If you're still doing it, that is," says the last girl.

Tsubaki bursts into a huge smile and looks at Masato victoriously. "Yeah, Masato-kun. Will you pitch the idea to the Principal? Pretty Cure please with a cherry on top."

Imari held back another laugh seeing how trapped Masato was.

"Fine," he finally grumbles. "I'll ask the Principal about it."

" _Yeah!_ " cheers the group of girls.

* * *

"Another successful day as a PreCure, Suzukawa-san," starts Bukku as the last bell rings. "That was some quick thinking today~buku."

"What? A compliment from _thee_ Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star!" gasps Imari dramatically. "I'm _speechless!_ "

"Ha-ha. Very funny~buku," says Bukku. "But, I mean it though~buku. You're not _always_ a complete idiot after all~buku."

" _Annnnd_ there it is," chuckles Imari as she walks out of the school's front door. "In the words of the great Nīmi-senpai; _'You try overthrowing a thirty-foot monster!'_ "

" _Imari-chan! Hold up!"_

"Speak of the devil~buku," snickers Bukku and hides back inside Imari's book bag.

Imari turns around to see Tsubaki running towards her. "Hello, Nīmi-senpai. What is it?"

Tsubaki stops right in front of her and beams a wide smile. "Masato-kun and I just got back from talking to the Principal. You are now looking at the _President of the PreCure Fan Club!_ "

"Really?" shines Imari. "That was fast."

"Well, the Principal was completely sold on the idea," Tsubaki gushes. "Seeing as this was the, like, _third_ time an Endingu has attacked the Academy."

 _Play it cool, Imari._

"An _Endingu?_ " echoes Imari tipping her head to the side.

Tsubaki bobs her head. "Yeah, that's what Cure Fable called them. She was more amazing then I thought she would be!"

Imari tries to hold back from blushing. "R-really?—"

"—But, she was _waaaaay_ shorter than I thought she would be." Imari bites her tongue and try to hold back the depression lines.

" _Anways…_ " Tsubaki goes on. "I still need a Vice President for the fan club."

Imari smiles. But, shakes her head.

"I appreciate the offer, Nīmi-senpai," says Imari. "But, I have been thinking about it and…I think I still need to keep looking for the perfect club for me."

 _Plus,_ Imari says to herself. _It would be just a little_ weird _being a part of club that looks up to_ me _. Cheering with the fan club_ while _I'm fighting seems just confusing._

Tsubaki looks a bit disappointed by keeps her smile. "I understand. But, thank you _so_ much for everything today."

Tsubaki reaches her hand out to Imari. "If it's any consolation; I think your nickname is dead _wrong_."

Imari shakes Tsubaki's hand. "Thank you."

* * *

"I'm home!" calls Imari as she kicks her shoes off at the door.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" greets her mother. "How was school?"

"Very _eventful_ ," replies Imari.

"Your father is still working in the café. Do you think you can give him a hand with the last few orders?"

"Sure," accepts Imari. "I just have to drop my bag off in my room first."

Imari hurries to her bedroom and put her book bag kindly on her bed. She opens up her bag "Okay, Your Highness. We're home."

Her eyes soften as she sees that the fairy prince had fallen asleep. Imari carefully put him up and lays him down on her pillow. "Sweet dreams, Bukku."

She goes back into her bag for her homework and spots something out of the corner of her eye. Bukku had drawn in the colouring book. It looked like a little kid sketched in it. It was a drawing of her as Cure Fable and Bukku on her head. At the bottom of the paper was writing.

 _ **You will always have my support. I promise.**_

– _**Sincerely, Your Stuffed Animal**_

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** Does this mean I can call you just _Bukku_ now?

 **Bukku:** No~buku!

 **Imari:** But, you _do_ have a soft spot though!

 **Bukku:** No, I don't~buku!

 **Imari:** You love this idiot. Admit it!

 **Bukku:** Shut up~buku!

 **Imari:** _Bukku Switcheroo_ _! Meet Tomoka!_

Ha-ha! Looks it's _your_ turn to be the idiot!


	8. Bukku Switcheroo! Meet Tomoka!

_I hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Episode 07: |Bukku Switcheroo! Meet Tomoka!|**

* * *

"The strawberry cream sandwiches were soggy yesterday~buku," whines Bukku.

Imari is in the kitchen preparing her bento box for lunch. And a second lunch for Bukku to stop from eating hers.

"Then, I'll make you something else," sighs Imari as she chops some pickled vegetables.

"But, I like the strawberry cream sandwiches~buku," moans Bukku.

"Then, I'll make you a strawberry cream sandwich again," says Imari throwing the greens into her bento box.

"But, the bread it just going to get all soggy again~buku," complains Bukku.

"What do you want me to go about it?" asks Imari half-heartedly.

"Simple~buku," claims the fairy prince.

He coughs to clear his throat. " _First_ , place both slices of bread in separate baggies~buku. With the crusts cut off, of course~buku. _Then_ , put the sliced strawberries in one container and the cream in another~buku. You will then carefully put the correct ratio of strawberries to cream and mix them together in a _different_ container~buku. And lastly; a knife for you to spread an equal amount the mixture onto both pieces of bread. Bringing them all together into a beautiful and heavenly sandwich~buku!"

"Yeah, I'm not doing that."

"What~buku?" peeps Bukku almost falling over in disbelief. "Why not~buku?!"

"Because you're being ridiculous," huffs Imari. "Like my mom always tells me; _'Be thankful for what you have as you work for what you want'_."

"Well, I _want_ a non-mushy strawberry cream sandwich~buku!" pouts Bukku. "And, as the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom and heir to the throne, I _order_ you to make me one~buku!"

Imari laughs playfully. "Lucky for us, we're _not_ in Fanciful Kingdom. I'm not one of your servants, you know. I'm sure you'll love whatever I make for you."

Bukku sticks out his tongue. Imari shake her head as she finishes packing up both of the bento boxes. She places them inside her book bag along with the PreHeartBook.

"Why don't _your_ servants make your lunch?" asks Bukku as he climbs into the bag.

"Because _normal_ people don't have servants. Well, except for practically everyone at school."

Bukku smirks. "Yeah, you are _so_ normal yourself, Little Miss PreCure."

Imari shacks her head. "Okay, okay, fair enough. Now let's go."

"I still don't get why _you_ have to do _all_ this work before school~buku," wonders Bukku as they head for the door.

Imari slips on her pink penny loafers. "Well, my dad is always too busy running the café and my mom needs the car to take my little sister to her elementary school. So…yeah."

Bukku frowns. "Your life is _so_ difficult~buku! I mean, _first_ you have to wake _yourself_ up _every_ morning~buku. _Then_ , get yourself dressed~buku. Make your breakfast _and_ lunch~buku. _And_ walk all the way to school~buku. Truly, how doyou do it~buku?"

Imari giggles. "You make it sound _so_ complicated. You sound just like all my schoolmates."

"Except the fact that none of them are a prince~buku!" proclaims Bukku puffing out his chest.

Imari thinks for a moment. "Nope. I'm pretty sure a couple of students are descendants from royalty. I think I remember hearing that Kashima-senpai's ancestry was a queen."

"Seriously~buku? How the _heck_ did _you_ even get into this school~buku?!"

Suddenly, Imari goes quiet.

She bursts into a smile. "Come on, Your Highness! We don't want to be late!"

* * *

Imari and her best friend, Yū, meet at the front gates of Minwa Academy and start off through the courtyard.

"So, gossip of the day," leads Yū. "I heard Niimi-senpai got two new members since last week to join the PreCure Fan Club."

Imari cheerily grins. " **Supreme smile power!** That's great! I'm so happy students are starting to change their tune. Niimi-senpai must be ecstatic!"

Yū nods happily. "It's so cute seeing you get all inspired, Imari-chan. Does this mean there you getting new motivation to find a club?"

"You betcha!" bursts Imari hopping in front of Yū eagerly. "It's time to stop lying around and get my goal back on track!"

She excitedly begins to merrily spinning. Yū laughs watching her childish friend whirling around.

" _Yep~buku,"_ murmurs Bukku as is undesirably spirals with Imari inside her book bag. _"I'm going to hural~buku!"_

"What do you think, Yū-chan!" giggles Imari at she continues to spin. "Maybe I should join Fencing, or the Art Club, maybe the Debate Team!"

" _Imari-chan! Watch out—!"_

Dizzy, Imari slams head-on into a fellow student.

" _Timber~buku!"_ hollers Bukku as he falls with her.

Imari lands hard on her butt. "Aye-yai-yai! That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Ah," says Yū suddenly nervous. "Imari-chan..."

Imari turns to see the girl student she bumped into. She had tumbled onto her side and her arm was pressed out against the segment ground for support as staggers to get back onto her feet.

Imari quickly gets up and runs over to the fallen student and reaches out her hand. "I'm _so_ sorry. Are you okay?"

" _Imari_ …chan," trails off Yū.

Imari turns to her friend puzzled. "What?"

She turns back to the girl lifts her face up to meet Imari's. And her face flushed.

Mid-length indigo hair styled in elegant ringlets. Soft pale skin. Tsurime light blue eyes. And round, black thick-framed glasses. Imari had just bumped into **Tomoka Fukumoto**. Second-year student; Imari's upperclassman. Childhood friend of Masato Kashima. Daughter of _thee_ top doctors in Yūkibarano. _And_ **Vice President of the Student Council!**

"Tomo—F-Fukumoto!" cuts in Masato as he helps his friend up. "Are you okay?!"

Masato glares at Imari and her heart drops.

 _Now I just made Masato's Hate List,_ Imari mopes. _Great._

"I'm fine, Kashima," mutters Tomoka crossly scuffing dirt off her skirt.

She suddenly narrows her eyes annoyed. "Where is my book bag?"

Imari herself looks down to see that her bag wasn't in her hand. She realizes that she had dropped it in the fall. Her bag was just at her feet. Imari picks it up and presses up to her chest.

"Sorry about that, Your Highness," whispers Imari.

Bukku is silent. Imari frowns and quickly looks around to see that Tomoka's had been slung halfway across the courtyard.

"There it is!" announces Imari charging towards it. "I got it!"

 _Man, how did her book bag get flung_ that _far away,_ wonders Imari as she picks it up.

Tomoka doesn't even meet Imari halfway as she races back to her. She just eyes her with crossed arms.

"Here it is!" puffs Imari.

She stops in front of her and drops into a deep bow and holds out the bag with both hands while keeping her head down. "And again, I'm really sorry."

She felts Tomoka's hand grasp her bag. They were soft. But, ice-cold. That makes Imari flinch. She bolts straight up startled and cups her hands behind her back. Tomoka slips her arms through the bag and lets the strap rest on her shoulder.

"Just be more careful next time," warns Tomoka.

Imari nods jittery, "Can do, Fukumoto-senpai!"

Tomoka opens her mouth. But, before words can hit her tongue, Masato steps in.

"Let's go, Tomoka," directs Masato. "We still have to prepare for the Morning Assembly."

Masato waves everyone along.

"Um…h-have a good day, Fukumoto-senpai," waves Imari timidly.

Tomoka glances back at her, but doesn't say a word.

Imari lets out a dramatic sigh drowning in sweat drops. " _That_ was tense! Ah! Fukumoto-senpai is so _ssscccaaarrryyy!_ "

"Well, that's the Student Council Vice Prez for yah," shrugs Yū. "Beautiful, exceedingly intelligent, a prize student with an even more respectable family, plus friends in high places—how can that _not_ be intimidating?"

Imari droops in depression lines. "And I just knocked her over like she was a domino."

Yū gives her friend a pat on the back.

"I guess you won't be joining the Student Council anytime soon."

* * *

The lunch bell rings and all the students swarm to the cafeteria with their bento boxes in hand. Tomoka is the last to leave the classroom. She is still trying to fit her extra books in her cubbyhole. But, one of her books doesn't make it. It slips through her fingers and hits the floor.

"Eep!" squeaks Tomoka in alarm.

It was one of her private reads. A romance novel.

"Ah!" gasps Tomoka bolting down to pick up her book. "So embarrassing! **_So embarrassing!_** "

She conceals the cover with her hands and quickly throws it into her cubbyhole. Throwing herself against the door, she closes it shut.

"So graceful, Tomoka," she murmurs dropping her head.

Tomoka sighs and picks up her book bag as she heads out of the classroom. She starts down the hallways.

Masato is chatting with his circle of friends and spots Tomoka. He splits off from the group and quickly jumps in line beside her. "Hey, Tomoka—I mean—Fukumoto," stammers Masato.

Tomoka eyes soften. Masato always tries to act formal by calling everyone by their last names. But, he always let his unsaid rule slip around her. They'd been friends since they were infants after all. Even though she's a year younger than him. It was cute to see him drop his serious and fussy persona with her.

He scratches the back of his head. "Um…I was just wonder how you're feeling. You seemed pretty shaken-up at the assembly."

Tomoka shrugs her shoulders. "I just feel bad about this morning."

"With Suzukawa-kōhai," presumes Masato pushing up his glasses with a snort. "That girl has been nothing but trouble since she got here and clearly has _no_ respect for her upperclassmen."

Tomoka frowns at this. "You don't need to be so harsh, Kashima. You know, I don't think she's as bad as everyone says she is. I mean, she _did_ apologize and got my bag for me."

Masato rolls his eyes. "She just knew she'd be rightfully punished if she didn't. She thinks she can get away with all her wrongdoings just because she's poor."

Tomoka arches her eyebrow. " _You_ sure have a strong opinion of her."

"It's the truth," Masato simply states.

Tomoka looks down at the group. "I don't know. I guess I just feel bad. She was trying to be nice, but I was too scared to help her out. You know me, Kashima. Every time I get shy I turn into the Snow Queen."

"It's okay, Tomoka," grins Masato compassionately. " _I_ know you not _really_ like that."

"Yeah, well, _everyone else_ thinks I am," Tomoka sighs. "I didn't even thank her, or wish her a good day too. I'm such a bad person."

Masato shoves his friend in the shoulder. "You're being too hard on yourself, Tomoka. If you ask me, she doesn't deserve the time of day."

"Fine, I _won't_ ask you," says Tomoka sticking out her tongue.

"Har-de-har," chuckles Masato extremely sarcastically.

Tomoka shifts her book bag uncomfortably.

 _Why is my bag so heavy?_ _One of the butlers must have packed me an extra lunch._

"Tomoka? Did you hear me?"

She looks up at her friend. "Sorry, Kashima. I was…never mind. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you talked to your parents about coming to the Cherry Blossom Festival?" repeats Masato.

Tomoka shakes her head frustrated. "They won't let me bail on tea ceremony _or_ flower arrangement."

She winces seeing her friend's disheartened face.

"I'm sorry, Kashima," mumbles Tomoka. "You know my parents. _'Tomoka, a young lady like you has no time for lollygagging. All you need is your books and your studies'_."

Masato laughs. "Yeah, that sounds just like your father. Only _he_ can get away with saying _lollygagging_."

* * *

Imari kicks her shoes off at the front door of her house. She storms into the kitchen and puts her book bag on the counter.

"You known, Your Highness," huffs Imari. "I said I was sorry for dropping you! Did you honestly have to give me the sight treatment _all day!_ You're _lucky_ I couldn't talk to you! I was too busy trying to find a club to join! Spoiler alert, I didn't if you had been paying attention!"

Bukku stays silent.

Imari groans and goes to open the bag. "Come on, Bukku! Please say something—!"

She flips opens her bag, reaches inside, and pulls out...a romance manga?

 _Forbidden Kiss._

"What the…?"

Imari's heart quickened as she launches into the bag.

"No, no, no!" gasps Imari desperately.

She starts pulling everything out. _The Way of the Tea._ _Floral Patterns & Motifs. _No Bukku.

The last thing was the bento box. It was looked far more expensive than Imari's. She opens it up. Ahi tuna, baked tofu, coconut rice, and a barely salad.

"I didn't cook any of this _froufrou_ food!" cries Imari.

Then it clicks.

" _This isn't my book bag!_ " says Imari in alarm.

 _This is_ Fukumoto-senpai _'s bag!_

"Which means…"

When Imari and Tomoka fell…

Imari's eyes widen.

…the book bag at her feet was _Tomoka_ 's.

Imari just assumed it was hers, but never bothered to look inside. And the one that was thrown across the court yard was _hers_. She gave Tomoka _her_ book bag. Tomoka has _her_ bag!

 **" _Fukumoto-senapi has Bukku!_ "**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Tomoka-sama," bows one of the maids opening the front door for her. "How was school day?"

"It was…fine," sighs Tomoka. "But, something came up during lunch time. Didn't even have any time to eat."

The maid helps Tomoka with her putting her black penny loafers away

"Is mother home?" asks Tomoka hopeful.

The maid frowns. "I'm afraid she was called in to work a few minutes ago."

"Oh," murmurs Tomoka disappointed. "I guess I'll be having dinner alone. Again."

"I'm sorry, Tomoka-sama," says the maid sadly.

Tomoka shrugs. "It's alright."

 _I should be use to it by now_ , says Tomoka to herself.

"The chief could prepare you something now, Tomoka-sama?" suggests the maid, "Since you couldn't have your lunch."

Tomoka shakes her head. "It's okay. I think I'll just eat it now."

"Are you sure, Tomoka-sama," insists the maid. "I'm sure the chief wouldn't mind."

"I said it's _fine!_ " snaps Tomoka.

The maid bows her head, "As you wish, Tomoka-sama."

With that, Tomoka races up the giant staircase to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Tomoka whispers.

She bursts into her bedroom. Tomoka puts her book bag on her dresser. She flops down on her bed and wraps her in the fine white sheets.

"I guess I should start on my homework," talks Tomoka out loud. "Or, I could—!"

"— _I cannot believe you, Suzukawa-san!"_

Tomoka nearly jumps out of her skin as she sees her book bag fall to the floor.

Bukku pulls himself out of the bag in a fury of rage. " _First_ you drop me~buku. _Then_ , you don't even bother to see if I was okay~buku! By the way, I _wasn't_ ~buku!"

The fairy prince angrily straightens his crown and cape. "Suzukawa-san, you have got to be the clumsiest, stupidest human I have ever—"

Bukku looks up and almost stumbles his own feet as he sees a girl who is clearly _not_ Imari staring down at him on her bed.

" _Ummmm…_ " trails off Bukku. "Hey there~buku. What's up~buku?"

Tomoka blinks in disbelief. "Are you some kind of machine from the Robotic Club?"

"What~buku?!" roars Bukku. "No~buku! I'm _obviously_ a stuffed animal—I mean—a _fairy~_ buku!"

"Like the tooth fairy?" stares Tomoka confused, "or, a fairy godmother?"

"No~buku!" snaps Bukku.

She tips her head to the side. "Then _what_ are you?"

"Not what, _who_ ~buku," corrects Bukku with a snort. "And I am Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star of Fanciful Kingdom!"

"Okay, _now_ you're just making stuff up."

" _No I'm not~buku!_ " barks Bukku.

"Maybe I'm hungrier than I thought," wonders Tomoka. "I must be hallucinating from a lack of nutrition."

Bukku lets out an obnoxious groan. "You're even _worse_ than Suzukawa-san when she first met me~buku! At least _she_ believed I was _real_ ~buku!"

Tomoka ears snap to attention.

"Wait. Did you just say _Suzukawa?_ "

* * *

"Bukku!" calls Imari as she runs down every street of her neighbourhood.

"Your Highness, where are you?!"

 _He must be trying to find me!_ _He has to be!_

"Bukku!" cries Imari.

 _He's probably trying to find my house!_

"Bukku—!"

Imari trips and falls to the ground. She starts to feel tears well-up in her eyes.

"B-Bukku…" hiccups Imari through stinging eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I always make your sandwiches all soggy. I'm so sorry. I promise you don't have to ride around in my stupid book bag anymore. Please, just come home."

 _I don't know if Fuku-senpai has you, or if you're lost all alone!_ _Or, where she even lives!_ _It not they would let a middle-class girl like me in to see her anyways._

"What would I even say?" murmurs Imari as she lets the tears stream down her face. " _'Hey, Fukumoto-senpai, I was wondering if you happened to find a magical fairy prince in my book bag.'_ She would just think I'm crazy."

Imari sits up on her knees and buries her face in her hands. "Bukku, where could you be?"

" _Hello, Cure Fable. Having some trouble?"_

Imari's eyes burst open as she turns around. She sees the Dark Charm Knight, Linda, standing over her.

" _Maybe I can help take away your sorrow_."

Linda lifts her hand and it pulses into an aura of ink-coloured. It starts to drip down and fall to the ground. Imari looks on in horror as it slithers straight for her. She tries to get up, but the black gunk reaches out and grabs her by the wrist. Imari desperately tries to pull the muck off her skin. But, it only sticks to her hand. The dark gloop starts to crack around, consuming her in it dreary slime.

Linda smiles wickedly. " _Don't worry, PreCure. Soon with a little help of my dark magic; you won't be feeling_ anything."

" _KYAA!"_

The goo has almost covers her entire. As is consumes her face, she lets out one more scream.

 **" _BUKKU! PLEASE HELP ME!"_**

* * *

"I'm just saying; this goes against _all_ logic."

"I don't care about you human's stupid logic~buku," grumbles Bukku sticking his head in Imari's book bag. "I'm too hungry to care right now~buku."

Tomoka picks up the bag. "Here. I will get it for you."

"Of course~buku. What was I thinking~buku," snickers Bukku as he adjusts his cape for the millionth time. "A prince doesn't _search_ for food~buku. I'll just let you someone _else_ do it for me—"

"—What the heck?" interrupts Tomoka as she opens up one of bento boxes. "Suzukawa is one strange girl when sorting her lunch. I mean, why would she put two slices of bread in separate baggies. That doesn't even make any sense."

Bukku pricks up his heart-shaped ears. "What did you just say~buku?"

Tomoka shakes her head. "And what's with the empty container?"

Bukku hops up beside the girl. He peeks down inside the lunch. Both slices of bread were in separate baggies with the crust cut off, one container of sliced strawberries, another container of cream, one empty container. Lastly, a measurement cup and knife; ready to measure the correct amount of strawberries to cream and the knife prepared to spread the perfect quantity on both pieces of bread.

"She did it all~buku," breathes Bukku picking up one of the strawberries. "Every single thing~buku. Every detail~buku."

The fairy prince combines the strawberries and cream together.

Tomoka's eyes soften. "Little fairy?"

"But, she said she wasn't going to do it~buku. I didn't even think she was listening~buku."

He smears the strawberry cream onto both pieces of the bread. And brings them all together into a beautiful and heavenly sandwich. Bukku takes a bite.

"It's~buku…" gulps Bukku breathlessly. "It's _perfect_ ~buku!"

Tomoka takes another look inside the bag and turns to the fairy. "Um…excuse me, Fairy-san. But, what is _this?_ "

She takes out a big pink book and holds it up to him.

Bukku almost faints. "H- _her P-PreCureHeartBook!_ "

"Her What-What?"

"I have to go~buku!" bursts Bukku as he struggles towards the girl's door.

 **" _Suzukawa-san is in danger!_ "**

Tomoka gets up and picks up the panicked prince.

"Fairy-san," says Tomoka seriously. "This isn't a joke, is it? It's really important."

Bukku bobs his head frantically. "The PreHeartBook protects Suzukawa-san from Dark Magic~buku. She _needs_ it~buku. She has _no_ way of defending herself if… _something_ attacks her~buku."

Tomoka gazes at Bukku right in the eyes and nods. "I understand."

With Bukku in her arms, she dashes out of her mansion.

"Do you know where she could be?" huffs a running Tomoka.

"Yes~buku!" gasps Bukku. "I've taken her route home with her a zillion times~buku! She lives above her parents' café~buku. **Bell-Bell Café!** "

Tomoka spots one of her family limos parked at the main gate.

One of the private chauffeur spots her. "Tomoka-sama, is something wrong?"

Tomoka shakes her head. "I need you to take me to the Bell-Bell Café as fast as possible."

The chauffeur blinks in surprise. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Tomoka slides into the back seat. The limousine takes off. Bukku hops up to look out the window as they pass building after building.

"Why~buku?" speaks Bukku out of the blue. "Why are you helping me~buku. I mean, aren't you freaked out~buku?"

Tomoka smiles anxiously. "Honestly, my brain can't make heads-or-tails about any of this. It doesn't happen often, but when my brain decides to shut off, my heart takes over."

She picks her hand to her chest. "And my heart understands what you're doing through right now."

Bukku glimpses, "Really~buku?"

Tomoka smiles warmly. "My whole family are doctors. My father is the best doctor in Yūkibarano. My mother is an ER doctor and gets called in at all hours of the day, sometimes in the middle of the night. My eldest brother, **Toshihiro** , left for school to become a doctor when I was really young and I rarely see him."

Tomoka glances out the window with Bukku. "We're never all home together as a family because of their responsibilities. For the longest time, it was just me and my older brother, **Tomokazu**."

She frowns. "But, this year, he moved out to become a doctor too. I grew up with him always by my side. I took him for granted and didn't realize how much I relied on him until he was already gone."

Tomoka pats Bukku on the head. "My heart tells me that you feel the same way about Suzukawa. So…I want to help.

She beams. "Plus, _this_ beats doing homework _any_ day!"

Bukku smirks. "You humans are strange ones~buku."

Abruptly, the chauffeur slams on the breaks. Bukku falls forward, but Tomoka catches him.

"Driver, what's wrong?" demands Tomoka.

" _A_ … _A M-MONS-STER!_ " shouts the chauffeur.

All of a sudden, a gigantic fist smashes down on the hood of the limo. Tomoka holds onto to Bukku and jumps out of the car. She is taken aback by what she sees. A monster thrashing through the street. Crushing anything in its sight.

"Hold the phone! It that one of those monsters that attacked the school!" gasps Tomoka. "But, it looks _different_ somehow."

"It's called an Endingu," informs Bukku with a concerned look on his face. "But, I can't identify the Fairytale Puppet that the Dark Magic morphed~buku."

Tomoka bobs her head. "I'll just nod my head and pretend that I understood that."

" _I'm surprised you don't recognize your own guardian, Prince Bukku."_

The Dark Charm Knight Leader appearance before Bukku and Tomoka.

"Linda," glares Bukku. "What are you talking about~buku?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," hisses Linda, "Your Majesty."

Linda snaps her fingers.

" _Endingu!"_

The monster leaps into the air and lands behind Linda. Bukku's heart twists. The Endingu was designed with a blonde wig with pigtails. And was covered all in pink.

"Fairy-san!" says Tomoka startled. "Look! Up there!"

She points to something in the sky. The fairy prince gazes up to see a girl suspended by strings of tar-coloured goo.

"It can't be~buku," yelps Bukku helplessly. " _Suzukawa-san!_ "

Linda smiles maliciously. "That's right, Prince Bukku. I turned your Legendary Warrior into my _own_ puppet!"

" _Endingu!"_

Bukku's eyes widen.

" _I turned_ _ **Cure Fable**_ _into an_ _ **Endingu**_ ** _!_** "

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Bukku:** I need you to narrate~buku!

 **Tomoka:** What? Why me?

 **Bukku:** 'Cause Cure Fable has been turned into an Endingu Puppet! That's why~buku!

 **Tomoka:** But, you can save her, right?

 **Bukku:** No~buku. But, maybe you can~buku.

 **Tomoka:** Huh?

 **Bukku:** _The PreCure of Wisdom! Cure Mythical is Born!_


	9. PreCure of Wisdom! Cure Mythical is Born

_I want to give a quick shout out to **NagisaMisumi** for following and adding my story to her favourite._

 _As well as **enarmonios** who continues to give me wonderful reviews._

 _I hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

 _ **Episode 08: |The PreCure of Wisdom! Cure Mythical is Born!|**_

* * *

 _A little girl sits with her knees to her chest outside in her backyard._ _She's crying softly trying to whip away her tears with the back of her hands._

" _Fukumoto! There you are!"_

 _A young Tomoka looks up through tearful eyes. "M-Masato-kun?"_

 _The young Masato pushes up his oversized glasses. "I thought I hold you not to call me by my first name."_

 _Tomoka sniffles. "Right. Sorry. I forgot."_

 _Masato sighs and sits down next to her._

" _Why are you here, Kashima-kun?" murmurs Tomoka resting her head on her knees._

" _Your parents are looking for you," says Masato. "They're worried about you."_

" _That's a lie," Tomoka mutters. "Mommy and daddy don't care about me. They don't love me."_

* * *

Tomoka covers her mouth to hold back a scream. Imari weakly opens her eyes as she's dangles in the air by strings of dark gunk. It looked like it was taken all of her energy to keep them halfway open.

"Uh…" moans Imari as she spots Tomoka and Bukku.

Standing helplessly in front of the Endingu. Tomoka holds back tears as she sees Imari desperately trying to free herself. Imari could only powerlessly reach out her hand.

"Fu…F-Fuku…moto," gasps Imari struggling to breathe. "Please… _run!_ "

Imari closes her eyes and loses consciousness.

"That's enough of that, PreCure," sneers Linda tapping Imari on the forehead. "But, you somehow managed to temporarily overpower my Dark Magic. A fighter this one is."

"Don't touch her~buku!" barks Bukku charging at Linda.

"Cute," laughs Linda. "But, don't forget I have a _bodyguard!_ "

The Dark Charm Knight snaps her fingers.

" _Endingu!"_

The Endingu Fable smashes down on Bukku. The fairy prince tries to squirm away, but gets trapped in the monster's clutch.

"Fairy-san!" cries Tomoka trying futilely trying to grab at the prince.

Linda smiles wickedly. "There's a good Endingu. Now, I have one Fanciful Kingdom Prince and a PreCure for the price of you. Kuroizado will be most pleased with this victory."

" _ **Endingu smile power!"**_

Tomoka frantically looks around for anything to help. Just then, she spots her limousine that was left discarded on the side of the road. Her chauffeur was gone. But, he forgot the keys in the ignition.

"I cannot believe I'm going to do this!" mutters Tomoka as she runs over to the limo and hops in. "Father is going to kill me!"

Tomoka puts on her seatbelt and turn and fires up the car. Despite being smashed early; it was purring smoothly like a kitten.

She tightens her grip on the steering wheel. "THIS IS CRAZY!"

Tomoka floors on the gas. And plows right into the Endingu.

" _AHHH!_ " bursts Tomoka.

" _Endingu?"_

Tomoka looks behind her and she had destroyed the monster's right leg.

" _Endingu? Endingu!"_

The monster stumbles backwards and drops Bukku.

"Can't fly~buku!" flails Bukku wildly as he starts to fall. "Can't fly~buku!"

Tomoka quickly jumps out of the car and leaps for the prince. " _Fairy-san!_ "

At Tomoka reaches out to Bukku, she is blinded by a vivid light. A blast of brilliant blue light.

* * *

" _W-What?" stammers young Masato. "Of course your parents care about you! Why would you think that?"_

 _Tomoka whimper. "Because they're never home. If they loved me they would stay with me. Forever."_

" _Well, I think your parents work so much_ because _they love you."_

 _Tomoka lifts her head._

 _Masato shrugs. "I mean, they want to be able to give you everything they feel you deserve. But, I also think they want you to grow up as a strong and independent girl too."_

" _I'm not strong," mumbles Tomoka. "I'm weak."_

 _Masato goes into his jacket pocket and pulls out a handkerchief._

" _You know," says Masato as he reaches over to whip off Tomoka's drying tears, "Sometimes being strong means being able to cry._ You _are one of the smartest, sweetest, and_ strongest _girls I've ever met,_ Tomoka _. So don't sell yourself short. Okay."_

 _Tomoka gives him a weak smile, "Okay."_

* * *

" _ **Pretty Cure…Unlock My Story!"**_

Bukku blinks as a pair of arms scoop him up from becoming a fairy pancake. The prince looks up in amazement. A beautiful sparkle of blue light fades around Tomoka. Her school uniform had transformed into a pale blue puffed long-sleeved shirt detailed with blue and yellow. A light yellow Chelsea collar and a sky blue sweetheart tube top. Short blue skirt and knee-length dark blue heel boots with ruffled edges. Tomoka hair had changed too. Her hair indigo hair now shimmers lilac purple with her long ringlets flowing down her shoulders in low pigtails while the rest of her hair is tied up into a high braided ponytail adorned with soft white wings and cute golden star earrings.

"You're a…" breathes Bukku in astonishment, "…a _PreCure!_ "

Tomoka looks down and smiles.

"No!" lashes Linda, " _Your_ the Second PreCure! Impossible!"

Tomoka puts down Bukku gently on the ground and looks up at the Dark Charm Knight. "That's right. I am a _strong_ warrior!"

She steps forward and tightens her fists.

" _ **The Story of Wisdom…Cure Mythical!"**_

Linda snarls. "Don't matter. My Endingu Fable will still destroy you!"

" _Endingu!"_

Suddenly, black goo shoots out of the monster's destroyed legs shoots out and forms a new leg.

"It's about to attack~buku!" alerts Bukku. "Quick~buku! Just say whatever attack comes to your mind~buku!"

"Got it," nods Cure Mythical.

" _Endingu Kick!"_

The monster strikes at the blue warrior. But, Cure Mythical is ready. _"Wise Safeguard!"_

Suddenly, a giant cyan blue shield appears in front of the Endingu and stops its attack cold.

Cure Mythical rockets off the ground. " _Blue Slash!"_

Her hand blasts out a sword-shaped blade on her hand and she slices off one of the Endingu's blonde pigtails. The creature cries out in pain. Cure Mythical continues to deliver barrage of cuts at the Endingu.

The Endingu Fable winds-up. _"Endingu Punch!"_

It hits Cure Mythical, but she manages guards herself with her arms and to block the assault. The legendary warrior swiftly pulls back her leg into a front flip and hits the Endingu over the head.

" _Mythical Stream!"_

A blue jet of light sprouts out of Cure Mythical's hands and blisters the monster in the arm, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Awesome~buku!" beams Bukku with shimmering eyes. "You fight _way_ better than Cure Fable! In your face, Linda!"

But, to both Bukku and Cure Mythical's surprise; the leader of the Dark Charm Knight bursts in laughter.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" cackles Linda.

" _Endingu…"_

Cure Mythical turns back to the Endingu. The black muck revives it into a new arm and pigtail. All of its wounds start to close.

 _It's_ healing _itself,_ realizes Cure Mythical. _All of my attack did_ nothing _to it! It looks completely untouched!_

" _Endingu Shoot!"_

A dark blast shoots out from the monster's mouth and hits the blue PreCure right on. "Kyaa!"

She is flung back and slams right into a telephone poll.

"Cure Mythical!" gasps Bukku.

The blue warrior struggles to her feet. "I'm…I'm okay, Fairy-san."

She whips come dirt from her chin. "One little attack like that won't beat me!"

" _Mythical Stream!"_

Cure Mythical shoots out her attack again at the monster.

" _Endingu Bubble!"_

The Endingu Fable blows up an ink-coloured bubble appears through its mouth which covers itself and protects itself. Then, the bubble pops and splashes all over Cure Mythical.

The Endingu takes off one of its warped wing hairpin from it pigtail and throws it into the air. " _Endingu KaBoom!"_

The wing lands and bursts out an explosion of darkness.

"AH!"

Cure Mythical is shot back and is crashes into the paved road.

"That Endingu is copying all of Cure Fable's _attacks_ ~buku!" grasps Bukku. 'That's not fair~buku!"

"Dearest prince," sighs Linda, "Since when is Dark Magic fair. Your PreCure is _my_ puppet now!"

Linda glances up at Imari who is still in a deep coma by the dark strings and smirks. "As long as Cure Fable is under my control, the Endingu will continue to heal itself and continue to destroy you!"

"No way~buku," murmurs Bukku.

Cure Mythical narrow her eyes. "Then, I just have to free Suzukawa!"

The blue warrior leaps into the air towards the captured Imari.

" _Blue Slash!"_

Linda snaps her finger. "Yeah, I don't think so."

" _Endingu Kick!"_

The Endingu Fable blocks Cure Mythical's path and strikes her in the chest. The legendary warrior smashes to the ground.

"Dang it," curses Cure Mythical. "Come on, Tomoka, you need a better plan than that."

"Cure Mythical, are you okay~buku?" asks Bukku with a shaky voice.

The legendary warrior takes a breath to think.

 _You are one of the smartest, sweetest, and strongest girls I've ever met, Tomoka._

The Blue PreCure nods her head. "I'm fine, Fairy-san. Actually, I think I just got an idea. Please, Fairy-san, go find somewhere safe to hide. This is going to be brutal."

"Don't need to tell me twice~buku."

The fairy prince makes a dash for the limo that is still luckily intact and hops into the back seat.

"Alright, Endingu," says Cure Mythical bursting out her Blue Slash. "Let's dance."

Cure Mythical and Endingu Fable exchange blows. They clash back and forth. But, Cure Mythical managed to hold her own. And when the Endingu gave her an opening; she took it. As fast as lightning, Cure Mythical started slashing deep into the monster. Chopping off it one of its arms, leg, pigtails, and leaving it covers in cuts.

"What are you doing~buku?!" says Bukku in alarm. "That won't work remember~buku! It'll just heal itself again~buku!"

Cure Mythical grins. "But, how long will to take for it to regenerate _all_ of its injuries. Like _this_ one!"

" _Mythical Stream!"_

The blue warrior blasts the Endingu right in the face.

" _ENDINGU!"_ the monster screams out.

 _Now is my chance,_ realizes Cure Mythical. She leaps into the air and rockets straight for the trapped Imari.

"No!" roars Linda. "No! Hurry up and stop her, my Endingu!"

" _SUZUKAWA!"_ cries Cure Mythical. _"BLUE SLASH!"_

The Blue PreCure cuts all of the strings that entangled Imari in one strike. The sludgy strings shatter into a million pieces at dissolves out of thin air. Imari collapses into Cure Mythical's arm as she carefully lies her down against the limousine.

"Suzukawa-san!" beams Bukku leaping out of the limo and bouncing onto her head.

"Mmmm," Imari moans.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at Bukku sitting on the perch of her head. "Y-Your Highness? W-what happened?"

Bukku shakes his head. "You let yourself get turned into an Endingu Puppet, you idiot~buku."

"Oh. Oops."

"Oops~buku?!" snaps Bukku bonking her on the forehead. "You almost destroyed me and Cure Mythical and all you can say is _oops_ ~buku?!"

Cure Mythical takes Bukku off Imari's head before he did any more damage. "You guys can argue about this later. Are top priority right now is defeating the Endingu."

Bukku sighs as he springs back into the back of the limo. "She's right~buku."

The fairy prince takes out Imari's book bag from the back seat and reaches inside. He pulls out her PreHeartBook and hands to over to her.

"Wait a second," Cure Mythical pauses confused. " _That's_ the same book that I have! Except it's pink."

Bukku smirks. "Of course it is, Captain Obvious~buku. I hold you that Suzukawa-san needed it to defend herself..."

Imari smiles and takes the PreHeartBook from the fairy.

"…because she's a PreCure too~buku!"

Imari stands up as she opens up her book.

" _PreCure, Unlock My Story!"_

Cure Mythical's eyes widen as Imari is consumed by a flash of pink light.

"You know," jokes Bukku. "For the PreCure of Wisdom; you catch on pretty slow."

Imari forward towards the Endingu as her chestnut brown hair blooms into long blonde hair into cute pigtails adorned with a pair of wings and pink bows. As she takes her step, her school uniform transforms into a pink-toned outfit as Cure Mythical with long white stocking sparkling with yellow stars and short pink and red heel boots. Imari snaps her fingers by the ears. Golden star-shape earrings appear in a burst of light. Imari turns her head around and smiles brightly at Cure Mythical.

" _ **The Story of Dreams…Cure Fable!"**_

Cure Mythical blinked at the legendary warrior stunned. "Y-You're… _you're_ Cure Fable!?"

Cure Fable beams at the blue PreCure. "I know. I sometimes can't believe it myself."

"I'm plan was flawless!" roars Linda. "Curse you stupid PreCure!"

Cure Fable faces Linda. "You shouldn't underestimate us human girls, Linda." She turns to Cure Mythical and grabs her hand. "Right, _Mythical?_ "

She is still in a state of astonishment. "Um…yeah."

Cure Fable nods.

She takes a stand before the Endingu Fable. **"Monster corrupted by darkness.** _ **We**_ **will return your happy ending to you!"**

And with that, Cure Fable rockets at the Endingu.

" _Pinky Shoot!"_ She strikes the monster in its shoulder.

Linda hisses. "Doesn't matter if they're one, or two of you. My Endingu will still defeat you!"

" _Endingu!"_

The creature goes to punch Cure Fable in the stomach, but she blocks the attack and delivers a kick to its side. The Endingu goes for another punch, but the Pink PreCure leaps over its fist and punches it in the face. Then, as gravity pulls her down, she charges up for an attack.

" _Fable KaBoom!"_

Her heels click onto the pavement ground and she blasts out an explosion of light.

"Wow!" gapes Cure Mythical.

Cure Fable and the Endingu Fable continue to brawl back and forth.

…

" _Ah!_ What am I doing?!" says a flustered Cure Mythical. "I need to help her!"

Cure Mythical with no clue in her mind starts charging at the Endingu.

" _So embarrassing!_ _ **SO EMBARASSING!**_ _"_

Cure Fable jumps out of the way as blue warrior leaps at the monster.

" _Mythical Stream!"_

Cure Mythical release a full-on blast right in the Endingu's gut.

" _ENDINGU!"_

The monster goes flying into the road.

" _Ending…"_

"NO!" thunders Linda.

"Yes!" chimes Cure Fable leaping down next to her fellow warrior.

She puts her hand of her shoulder. "Now it's time for you to purify the Endingu."

The Blue PreCure nods. "Okay…how do I do that?"

Right on cue, Cure Mythical's PreHeartBook appears before her. The book bursts open and beams an aura of pale blue light down onto the Endingu.

Cure Mythical puts the pieces together in her mind. "I got it."

The Endingu almost starts to melt; all the pink and blond PreCure appearance dissolving into black goo.

" _ **Pretty Cure…Wisdom Judgement!"**_

The light wraps around the Endingu as it inky body vaporizes into pure white sparkles.

Linda crosses her arms in defeat. "Kuroizado will _not_ be pleased with this new development."

And with that, she vanishes without a trace.

"Good," Cure Mythical sighs in relief. "She's gone."

" _Mythical!"_

Cure Fable hugs the Blue PreCure unable to hold back her excitement.

"Great job, Mythical! You were incredible!"

Cure Mythical laughs blushing. "You make it look easy, _Fable_. I guess being a PreCure isn't a lucky-first-try kind of thing."

"I am _so_ glad you didn't see my first fight," nods Cure Fable in agreement.

Bukku jumps on top of Cure Fable's head.

"Yeah, she looked like a complete idiot~buku," comments Bukku.

Cure Fable casually knocks him off.

"Ow~buku!"

The Pink PreCure opened up her PreHeartBook and let its shine beam down on her. Transforming her back into Imari Suzukawa still in her school uniform. Cure Mythical follows suit and reverts back to normal.

Imari grins. "Thank you _so_ much for taking care of Bukku for me and, you know, saving my life and whatnot, Fukumoto-senpai."

"No problem, Suzukawa," replies Tomoka.

Suddenly, Imari spots something across the street and races over to it.

Tomoka tips her head to the side. "What? What is it?"

She sees Imari pick something up that was lying on the ground. As Imari races back over to her, Tomoka sees what it is. Her book bag. And _this_ time, Tomoka meets Imari halfway.

"I believe this is yours," says Imari.

Bukku comes over carrying Imari's book bag.

Tomoka takes it from the prince fairy and holds it out to Imari. "And I believe this belongs to you."

Imari searches into Tomoka's bag and pulls out a manga. "I also got a look of your read. I didn't know you were a _helpless romantic_ , Fukumoto-senpai."

Tomoka reads the front cover.

 _Forbidden Love._

Her face turns beet-red. "T-that's not mine! I don't know how that got in my bag! _Give it here!_ "

Imari bursts out laughing. "I was wrong, Fukumoto-senpai. You're not scary. _YOU'RE SUPER CUTE!"_

Tomoka starts chasing Imari around in a circle trying to get her book. "I am not cute! Come on, Suzukawa! Give that back! That's mine! Just give it back already!"

" _Cute! Cute! CUTE!"_ teases Imari.

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** I can't believe you're a PreCure, Fukumoto-senpai

 **Tomoka:** Yeah, I can still barely wrap my head around it.

 **Imari:** You know what _that_ means!

 **Tomoka:** What?

 **Imari:** We're _teammates!_

 **Tomoka:** Yeah…cool

 **Imari:** Hey, are you okay?

 **Tomoka:** _Matters of the Heart! Tomoka's Dilemma!_


	10. Matters of the Heart! Tomoka's Dilemma!

_I had my super funny mid-terms last week so I buster my butt to get this new episode up_

 _I hope you enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Episode 09: |Matters of the Heart! Tomoka's Dilemma|**

* * *

" _YAHOO! RANDOMNESS DANCE PARTY!"_

Imari turns on her boombox. She starts bouncing about her bedroom. Leaping onto her bed and boogying around. Bukku was fast asleep in Imari's dollhouse. Sleeping on one of the plastic beds. He moans as he opens his wide dark red eyes and rubs away the sleepy dust.

"What are you doing, weirdo~buku?" groans Bukku who was impolitely awaken by this. "This is _not_ how your properly wake-up royalty~buku."

"I'm celebrating!" beams Imari striking a disco point at the fairy prince. " _TOMOKA-CHAN_ IS A _PRECURE!_ "

Imari jumps into the air and lands on her knees on the bed. "Cure Fable and Cure Mythical the Ultimate Legendary Warrior Duo! I just can't believe it! **Surpeme smile power!** "

Bukku gets up and puts on his red cape and places his crown perfectly on the top of his head. "Cure Mythical _was_ fairly resourceful and cunning in that fight yesterday. No doubt she will be an intelligent asset to the team."

Imari hops out of the bed and inches over to Bukku. "Oh! That reminds me…"

Suddenly Imari grabs Bukku and starts fiercely shaking him.

"…THANKS FOR NOT _TELLING_ ME THAT I HAD A _TEAMMATE!_ " bursts Imari throttling the fairy in her hands. "ALL THIS TIME GETTING ME BUTT BEAT EIGHTY-SEVEN DIFFERENT WAYS I COULD HAVE BEEN _LOOKING_ FOR MY TEAMMATE! YEAH! THANKS FOR LEAVING OUT THAT _LITTLE_ DETAIL!"

"I didn't know either~buku," counters Bukku with dizzy eyes. "It was just a big of a shock as it was to you~buku! I came to your world to look for PreCure; I didn't know _how_ _many_ ~buku!"

Imari frowns. "So, for all you know there could be, like, forty-four of us, or something?"

Bukku nods. "Potentially, but probably unlikely~buku. I honestly don't know~buku! So, could you stop strangling me around~buku!"

Imari sighs. "I guess so."

She drops him in the dollhouse kitchen. "Now eat your breakfast."

Bukku stops the tiny bowl of plastic fruit on the little table. "Very funny, Suzukawa-san."

Imari grins cheekily as she pulls out her school uniform from her closet. "Well, it doesn't matter if there are two, or even a million of us. I know me and Tomoka are going to make an awesome team!"

"Let's hope so~buku," says Bukku as he climbs down from the dollhouse. "To defeat Kuroizado and the Dark Charm Knights, we'll need all the help we can get~buku. Now, with Cure Mythical, they don't stand a chance~buku!"

Imari pinned the left side of her bang back with criss-cross yellow and pink hairclips. "This is so exciting! I'm actually really pumped to go to school today!"

Bukku rolls his eyes. "Like you are every day~buku."

Imari looks down at him and smiles. "I don't know, somehow it just feel… _different_."

The fairy prince tips his head to the side. "Different how~buku?"

Imari puts her pointer finger to her lips to think.

"I don't know," she admits. "I guess because I know I'm not the only one anymore. Hiding this kind of secret and having to fighting those Endingu. I guess, I just feel…relieved."

Bukku pouts. "Hey~buku! What about me~buku?!"

Imari giggles. "Face it, Prince; all you do is stand there while fixing your crown and cape every five seconds and throwing out the occasional insult."

Bukku crosses his arms. "Well _someone_ has to try and motivate you~buku. Plus, trying to keep up appearance is extremely important."

Imari fixes her pink handkerchief. "I could only imagine."

"Truly, my heart goes out to you, Your Highness," she states sarcastically. "You just keep standing there looking pretty. I'll handle all the butt kicking stuff."

* * *

"Are you alright, Tomoka-sama?" asks one of the maids as she fixes Tomoka's hair into ringlets. "You haven't spoken since you woke up this morning."

Tomoka didn't meet her eyes. "I just had a strange dream."

That's what Tomoka had concluded as she was preparing for school.

 _I must have fallen asleep when I got home,_ thought Tomoka. _It's the only logical explanation!_ _And since I was conscious and subconsciously thinking about my little run in with Imari Suzukawa, she ended appearing in the dream too! Logic. Logic. Logic._

"Really?" says the maid. "Might I ask what it was about?"

Tomoka took a moment to think before answering. "Do you know about…PreCure?"

The maid beams. "Of course. It's the only thing anyone can talk about these days. _Cure…Fable?_ Wasn't that her name?"

"Um…I think so," murmurs Tomoka.

The maid finishes brushing her hair. "Forgive me for being crass, but it's about time something exciting happened here!"

Tomoka made no comment as she put on her glasses. "Thank you for your assistance."

The maid grins. "It's what I'm here for, Tomoka-sama."

Tomoka got up from the chair.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Your mother will be joining you for breakfast, Tomoka-sama."

"That's…good," Tomoka says half-heartedly as she leaves the room.

She was having troubles focusing. Her mind continued to dance around, replaying her dream over and over again.

"… _I am Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star..."_

"… _Because she's a PreCure…"_

"… _Unlock My Story…"_

"… _We will return your happy ending to you…"_

"… _Story of Wisdom…"_

"… _Cure Mythical…"_

Tomoka didn't even notice that she had walked all the way into the dining room. She did known that the chief had already placed her breakfast in front of her. She did even see her mother come in and sit opposite on the table until she addressed her daughter.

"You are letting your breakfast get cold, Tomoka."

Tomoka snaps back into reality and sees her mother's caring stare. **Kana Fukumoto**. Long black hair in thick ringlet just like Tomoka's. The inherited pale-skin and blue eyes behind silver, thick-framed glasses. But, her eyes were a tone darker.

Tomoka looks down at her tamagoyaki and quickly take a bite of the rolled omelette.

"How are your studies progressing, Tomoka?" asks her mother. Her voice lighter and more gentle than you would expect at first glance.

"Fine," speaks Tomoka flatly.

Her mother picks up on this, "Just fine?"

Tomoka nods as she resumes eating.

Kana's eyes soften. "Are you still mad at your father?"

Tomoka take a bigger bite of her omelette.

"I know you really wanted to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival, Tomoka," continues Kana. "But, your teachings _have_ to come first. Always."

Tomoka swallow. "I know, Mother. It's okay. I understand."

The family finishes the rest of their meal in silence. Kana was the first to leave.

"Your father and I will probably be working last again," says Kana as one of the maids helps her with her coat. "One of the chauffeurs will take you to your Fan Dance class and then Night School. Okay?"

"Yes, Mother," mumbles Tomoka as she whips her face with a serviette.

Kana gives her daughter a warm smile. "Have a good day at school, Tomoka."

Tomoka eventually finishes her meal and stands up from her plat.

"Do you want get your bag for you, Tomoka-sama?" asks one of the maids.

Tomoka shakes her head. "That's not necessary. I can get it myself."

She walks over to the small table at the front door where her book bag sits neatly. But, with her mind still buzzing around her dream, Tomoka grabs the end of the bag and as she picks it up, everything pores out and falls it the floor.

Tomoka huffs angrily. "Come on. Seriously?"

She got down on her hands and knees and starts shoving her homework and lunch back into her book bag. Tomoka reaches for the last textbook scattered on the ground. Colour flushes from her face. She picks up a sky blue book enveloped in gold with a beautiful crest in the center.

Tomoka gulps. "This is…!"

"… _.Protects Suzukawa-san from Dark Magic…"_

"… _She has no way of defending herself…"_

"… _Her What-What…"_

"P-PreHeartBook!" gasps Tomoka scatterbrained. "B-But! It was just a _dream!_ It didn't _really_ happen!"

She tightens her grips on the book. "But, it's right _here_ in my hands! It _has_ been real! Of course it wasn't real, are you _stupid!_ No, I'm not, but this makes _no_ sense! Maybe I'm _still_ dreaming! Yeah, that's it! I'm still dreaming! Quick! Pinch yourself, _pinch yourself!—_ "

"—Tomoka-sama," calls one of the maids. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy!" hollers back a flustered Tomoka as she swiftly thrusts the PreHeartBook into her book bag. "I'm going now!"

"But, Tomoka-sama, you aren't wearing any shoes!"

" _There's not time! I'll put them on inside the limousine! Don't question it!"_

* * *

"Have a good day, Tomoka-sama," grins the chauffeur as he drops her off.

Tomoka bows politely as the servant pulls out of the Minwa Academy parking lot.

 _Be chill, Tomoka,_ she sighs to herself. _You are the calm and mature Student Council Vice President._ Nothing _can faze you!_

Tomoka spins around on her heel.

" _FUKUMOTO-CHAN!"_

Tomoka is rammed in the face with a giant banner.

"Eep!" she squeaks in surprise. "What is this?!"

Tomoka pulls her face out of the flag and stretches it out to read. _Cheer for the PreCure!_

She looks up to see the holder of the banner is known other than President of the PreCure Fan Club. Tsubaki Nīmi.

"Isn't it great, Fukumoto-chan!" beams Tsubaki with shimmering eyes.

"What's great?" asks Tomoka in confusion.

One of the members pops her head out from behind Tsubaki. "The _new_ PreCure, of course!"

Her friend peaks out beside her. "Another one of those monsters attacked!"

Another member nods. "But, it was defeated—"

"—by a brand spanking new PreCure!" cuts in Tsubaki ecstatically. " _Cure Mythical!_ "

 _Uh…_

"She was _so_ cool!" a member gushes. "And _sooo_ cute!"

 _Uh…_

"Yeah!" agrees another.

"Cure Fable is still more awesome, of course," teases Tsubaki. "But, Cure Mythical is pretty rad too."

 _Uh…_

Tsubaki tips her head to the side. "Um…Yo, are you alright there, Fukumoto-chan? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"T-that's n-nice," stammers Tomoka. "I'm…going…to…go…that way now."

Tomoka staggers away like a robot.

Tsubaki frowns. "I guess, she's doesn't like PreCure."

One of the members rolls her eyes. "Please. Fukumoto doesn't like _anything_. She thinks she's too superior, you know. She probably finds this _degrading_."

Tsubaki simple shrugs. "Oh well. Can't please everyone."

* * *

Tomoka squeezes her eyes shut as she scuffles away

 _Omigosh! That was so embarrassing! SO EMBARRAS—!_

A pair of hands grabs Tomoka by the shoulders. She opens her eyes to see Masato smirking at her.

Masato drop his hands to his sides. "Shy as a violet. Classic Tomoka."

Tomoka huffs, "Good morning to you to, Kashima."

Masato chuckles, "How do you except to make any friends if you keep claiming up like that?"

 _Because_ they _were talking about_ me _—Cure Mythical—whatever!_

Tomoka decides just to shrug. "I don't know."

"Look, Tomoka," says Masato grabbing her hands. "I know you will never find a friend who is as rich, dignified, handsome, and intelligent as _me_ , but you have to try."

 _It would be funny if he was joking._

Tomoka bats away his hands, "Gee, thanks, Mr. Modesty."

" _Tomoka-chan!"_

Tomoka's ears prick up and she quickly turns around. Her jaw practically hits the ground. She spots Imari Suzukawa running towards her. With the fairy prince, Bukku, clutched in her arms. Completely out in the open. Masato follows his friend's gaze and narrows his eyes crossly.

"Suzukawa-k _ō_ hai," grumbles Masato. "What does she want?"

 _Be nice, Kashima,_ Tomoka wanted to say, but the words couldn't find the light.

Imari waves happily, but Tomoka was too dumbstruck to wave back. But, Tsubaki did.

"Omigosh, Suzukawa-chan," bursts Tsubaki jumping out of her club crowd.

Tsubaki looks down at Bukku and her eyes explode into sparkles. Tomoka clenches her fist tightly.

"That's a super cute stuffed animal!"

Tomoka drops her head with a sweat drop. _Seriously?!_

Imari grins cheerfully, "Thank you, Nīmi-senpai."

"Where did you buy it?" coos Tsubaki.

"Actually, I made it myself," lies Imari. "I was happing to show him to the Sowing Club to let me join!"

Tsubaki shines. "That's awesome, Suzukawa-chan!"

Imari sparkles and steps towards Tomoka. She holds out her hand to her.

"Good morning, _Tomoka-chan_ ," perks Imari.

She reaches to Tomoka. But, her hand gets smacked away by Masato.

"What the heck is _wrong_ with you?!" snaps Masato.

Imari flinches and take a step back alarmed.

"Masato-kun!" gasps Tsubaki.

"Do you realize _who_ you're talking to?!" glares Masato. "Tomo— _Fukumoto_ isn't one of your low-class friends!"

"Kashima, it's alright," Tomoka says sheepishly.

Masato leaches his head back at his friend. "No, it's _not_ Fukumoto!"

He turns back to Imari. "Just because, by some miracle, you're a student here doesn't give you the _right_ to address an elite girl like Fukumoto! She is not your friend! She is your respected _senpai_ and you will call her and treat her as such!"

Imari stands there without speaking a single word.

"Fukumoto carries one of _thee_ most prized names in Yūkibarano!" continues Masato furiously. "The last thing needs is the low-class, Club Flunk _tainting_ her status!"

Tsubaki steps in and goes toe-to-toe with Masato. "That was completely uncalled for, Masato-kun! Imari didn't do anything wrong!"

"She has done _more_ than enough damage here already!" roars back Masato. "Every _since_ she came to Minwa Academy she's been _nothing_ but trouble! She's been kicked out of _four_ clubs! She _broke_ a student's nose! _And_ knocked Fukumoto to the ground the other day!"

"That was just an _accident_ , Masato-kun!" argues Tsubaki. " _Everyone_ saw that is was! Same with Aramaki!"

" _No_ one is _that_ clumsy!"

Tomoka puts cups her ears. She blocks out the sound and just sees Masato and Tsubaki's mouths moving. Tomoka looks past them and sees Imari still standing there. Imari is looking at Tomoka. Their eyes meet. Tomoka was waiting for Imari burst into tears and run away. But, she doesn't. Instead, she does something that catches Tomoka completely off guard.

 _Imari smiles._

She mouths something to Tomoka.

Tomoka takes her hands away from her ears. "Why are you?—"

" _PreCure~! Where are you~?"_

Tomoka's blood runs cold.

" _Come on out, Pinky~. Me and my Endingu want to have another play date with yah~."_

Tomoka breaks away from Masato and Tsubaki and stands beside Imari.

That's when she spots him.

He was a lot different than the first dark being. Only just slightly taller than her. Snow-pale skin with pointy elf-like ears that stuck straight out, lavender-grey long banged hair, cat-like lime green eyes with blue marks down both eyes like a clown. He is wearing a short-sleeved turquoise jacket, dark orange long-sleeved shirt underneath and a black necklace around his neck with three silver fangs. He has his hands in the pockets of his baggy knee-length short.

" _Thames_ ," murmurs Imari in a soft voice.

The kid scuffs his skeleton scandals on the ground impatiently.

"Fine," he sighs shortly. "If you won't come out and show yourself. I'll just have to _make_ yah."

He pulls something out of his pocket.

 _A…doll,_ thinks Tomoka puzzled. _What is this?_

Thames smirks. "Let's have some fun, PreCure."

He drops the doll. It hits the ground.

Tomoka, Imari, Masato, Tsubaki, and every student on the courtyard were thrown back by a huge explosion of darkness. Tomoka falls to the ground. She struggles to look up at the aura of shadows. A pair of dim red eyes leering back at her.

" _Endingu…"_

* * *

Imari took the opportunity of chaos and sneaks away in the dark atmosphere.

Bukku grunts. "Do you have _any_ idea how heard that was~buku? Going that long without _blinking_ ~buku!"

Imari rolls her eyes. "It was either that, or going back into my book bag. Your choose."

Bukku puffs. "Blinking is _so_ overrated anyways~buku."

Imari laughs. She hurriedly finds behind one of the school walls. Imari opens up her bag and pulls out her PreHeartBook.

"But, I swear, Suzukawa-san," grumbles Bukku, "I was _this close_ from eating that Kashima guy's face off~buku! He's a bigger jerk than _I_ am~buku!"

"No, he was right," says Imari. "I was foolish to assume that since she was a PreCure that we would automatically become friend. I was just so excited that I didn't step back and see the big picture, you know."

"Suzukawa-san?" blinks the fairy prince.

Imari smiles gently, "Because of her elite reputation and high-class social standing. Tomoka can't be seen…with someone like me.

"That's ridiculous~buku," pouts Bukku.

Imari's eyes soften. "But, I'm okay with that. Really."

She opens her PreHeartBook. "Now, let's kick some Endingu butt!"

" _Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!"_

* * *

" _Endingu!"_

Tomoka stares up in terror as a giant monster emerges from the murky darkness. Its body has long thin wooden arms and legs with a Tyrolean hat and a long nose.

"It kind of looks like…" trails off Tomoka.

"Is that **Pinocchio**?" points out Tsubaki. "Honestly, this is the _less_ intimating monster yet."

"Nobody asked yah, human girl!" sneers Thames thrashes at her like a little kid. "Endingu, crush 'em!"

The monster's eyes flare alive. " _Endingu!"_

The wooden creature lifts it arm into the air. It forms into a huge hammer.

Tsubaki flails. "Okay, okay, okay! I take it back! _I take it back!_ "

The Dark Charm Knight sticks out his tongue. "Too late. Time to give up the ghost!"

"Kyaa!" screams Tsubaki curling up into a little ball.

"Tomoka!" cries Masato as he leaps forward and shields Tomoka.

She looks down at her book bag. Her blue PreHeartBook is shimmering inside. Tomoka reaches for it.

" _Dream Bubble!"_

A flash of pink shines past Tomoka's eyes. The Endingu is blown back by the pink bubble.

"Yah gotta be kiddin' me!" huffs Thames obnoxiously. "Pinky! You have _thee_ worst timin' _ever!_ "

Tomoka narrows her eyes confused. _Pinky?_

" _ **The Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!"**_

Tomoka looks up to see the pink legendary warriors. Her body stretched out wide like a guardian. Fable turns her head and beams down on Tomoka, Masato, and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki bolts straight up with sparkling eyes. "Cure Fable! Thank you so much!"

The Pink PreCure grins tenderly. "No problem—!"

" _Endingu!"_

Suddenly, a string shoots out of the monster's body and latches itself around Fable's wrist. She tries to pulls away. But, as she does, another string catches her on her ankle. The Pinocchio Endingu tugs on the strings and pulls Fable smashing into the ground.

"Cure Fable!" gasps Tsubaki.

"I'm okay," Fable reassures Tsubaki.

The pink warrior immediately finds her footing and plants herself. "I can handle this. But, need you to get yourself and everyone into the school where it's safe."

Tsubaki nods and takes off to aid the scared students.

" _Endingu!"_

Two more strings shoot out of the Enidingu. One wraps around Fable's arm and the other around her waist. The monster whips the Pink PreCure into the air before thrashing her across into the front field.

Masato quickly helps Tomoka up onto her feet. "Tomoka, are you alright?"

Tomoka can only manage a timid nod. Her fingers brush her PreHeartBook

* * *

Fable tries with all her might to break the strings. But, each time she attempts, the Endingu lashes out another string to trap her even more.

"Cure Fable!" cries Bukku as he races towards his helpless warrior.

The Pink PreCure struggles to glance up at the fairy prince. "It's okay, Your Highness. I'm fine."

"Now that' a boldfaced lie if I ever heard one," laughs Thames wickedly floating over the PreCure.

" _Endingu!"_

The monster crashes Fable up against the school wall and pins her entire body in its unbreakable strings.

"Pinocchio has no string to hold him back, but my Endingu can sure hold _you_ down," taunts Thames.

The Dark Charm Knight traces one of the strings that is bound around Cure Fable's neck. "A li'l birdy hold me Linda had a real ball with yah. Turning yah into her own puppet, yah know."

Fable's eyes widen.

Thames pops a lollipop into his mouth. "I just couldn't resist bringing yah back to that…experience."

He snaps his fingers. The strings tighten and a jolt of lighting jolts Fable. " _Ow!"_

"Cure Fable!" yells Bukku. "Let her go this instant~buku!"

Thames sticks out his tongue, "Nope."

Another blast of lighting shoots through Fable.

" _Kyaa!"_

"I love seein' yah squirm, Pinky," Thames snickers. "It's the one thing I look forward to these days."

Thames bends to face Fable nose-to-nose. "You're the PreCure of Dreams ain't yah? Do yah know what _my_ dream is, Pinky?"

Thames takes out his lollipop, leans in, and whispers into her ear. " _My dream is to see yah cry_."

Another discharge blares through Fable.

" _KYAA!"_ cries Fable through her screaming lungs.

Her head drops feebly from exhaustion.

Thames cracks up and can't stop himself from laughing. "My stomach _hurts_ I'm laughing so hard!"

As the Dark Charm Knight continues to cackle, Fable spots something out of the corner of her eye. Fable weakly turns her head. Tomoka Fukumoto is peaking out from behind one of the school walls. Her eyes are trembling with fear. With all of her strong, Fable reaches out to Tomoka.

"Please, help me," Fable gasps. " _Mythical_."

Tomoka coyly steps out from behind the building and looks down at her book bag. She reaches inside to grab her PreHeartBook.

" _Tomoka!_ "

Tomoka flinches at as she spots Masato running towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he stammers. "It's too dangerous! Come on! We have to go inside!"

He reaches his hand out to her. "Come _on_ , Tomoka!"

Tomoka looks at Fable and back at Masato. Then, back at Fable. She starts shaking conflicted. She squeezes her eyes suck to try and get her bearings.

" _I'm sorry_." Tomoka takes Masato's hand.

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** Why? Why, Tomoka?

 **Tomoka:** How could I do that?

 **Imari:** Why did you run away, Tomoka?

 **Tomoka:** I abandoned Imari!

 **Imari:** I need your help, Tomoka.

 **Tomoka:** I'm a coward.

 **Imari:** Please, come back, Tomoka.

 **Tomoka:** _Emotionally I'm Done! Physically I Smile!_


	11. Emotionally I'm Done! Physically I Smile

_Yes! I finally finished this episode. It only took, like, forever!_

 _ **Thank you** again to everyone who are reviewing my story, it is really helping me a lot._

 _I was busy will report cards at school for the past two weeks._

 _I hope you enjoy this episode and continue to read my **grammar-filled** story :D_

* * *

 **Episode 10: |Emotionally I'm Done! Physically I Smile!|**

* * *

Tomoka's heartbeat is booming in her ear as she runs into the school building with Masato. Her mind is running a million miles an hour.

"Jeez, that monster just came out of nowhere," mutters Masato.

He closes the door of the building and let's go of Tomoka's hand.

Masato straights his posture, "I suppose we'll need to rally up the Student Council. Tell everyone to calm their nerves and start homeroom class."

Tomoka nods, but is unable to speak.

Masato huff at this. "I'm sure Cure F—Whatshername can handle it. She has defeated all those other monsters.

"Yeah," murmurs Tomoka sorrowfully.

Masato notices this. "There's nothing you could have done back there, Tomoka."

 _You're wrong, Kashima,_ murmurs Tomoka to herself.

She slips her hand into her book bag. Her finger tips brush the top of the PreHeartBook.

 _I could have_ _helped_ _Fable._ Tomoka cringes and tightens her grips on her bag. _But, I didn't._ _Why?_

"Tomoka!" snaps Masato breaking his friend out of her deep thought. "That's no time to procrastinate now. We have a responsibility to ease the students and take care of all their fear."

Masato starts up a flight of stairs to the main hallway. Tomoka begins to follow him up the staircase

" _Fukumoto isn't one of your low-class friends!"_

Tomoka freezes at halfway up the stairs.

" _Just because you're a student here doesn't give you the right to address an elite girl like Fukumoto…"_

"… _she is your senpai and you will call her and treat her as such…"_

"… _the last thing she needs is the low-class, Club Flunk tainting her name…"_

"… _ever since she came to Minwa Academy she's been nothing but trouble…"_

Masato turns around. "Are you alright, Tomoka?"

Tomoka opens her mouth. Her mind snaps back to the fight with Masato and Tsubaki. What he said about Imari. When she looked at Imari passed the bickering.

 _Imari smiled at her._ _She mouthed something to Tomoka._ _ **"I'm sorry."**_

Tomoka closes her mouth and shakes her head. "Nothing."

"Maybe I should just take care of it," Masato suggests.

He carries on into the hallway. "Just go to your class, Tomoka. If your mind eventually decides to turn itself on, you know where to find me."

Just like that, Masato was gone. Leaving Tomoka all alone. She pulls out her PreHeartBook and drops her book bag on the floor. Tomoka frowns as she traces the crest on the cover.

 _Why didn't I help Fable…?_

She sighs and flops down and sits one of the steps. The PreHeartBook sitting on her lap.

 _...Because I'm a coward._

" _ **You moron~buku!"**_

Tomoka lifts her head in surprise as a ball of orange tackles her in the face. The fairy prince with the huge golden crown and red cape starts attacking the top of Tomoka's head.

"Ouch!" she gasps alarmed trying to pull the small fairy off. "Fairy-san! What are you doing?"

"Don't _Fairy-san_ me, brainless~buku!" snaps Bukku.

He grabs one of Tomoka's long ringlets and starts biting on it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" steams Tomoka jerking her hair away from the furious fairy, "Cut that out, Fairy-san!"

"Not until you get your stupid butt up and go save Cure Fable!" barks Bukku.

Tomoka looks down at the PreHeartBook, but pushes it away. "I can't."

Bukku bonks her on the head. "Lucky for you, I don't _care_ what you can, or can't do~buku! This isn't _your_ decision~buku! You and Suzukawa-san have been _chosen_ to become PreCure, not the other way around~buku!"

Tomoka frowns. "But, I—"

"—I don't _care_ ~buku!" roars the fairy prince. "I need that bravery that you have the day we first met~buku! I need that girl who plowed an Endingu with a freaking _car_ ~buku! I need her right _now_ ~buku! And so does Cure Fable!"

Fable flash into her mind. Trapped in the binds of the Pinocchio Endingu's strings. She looks at me. Reaches her hand out to me. " _Please help me, Mythical."_

 _But, I didn't,_ think Tomoka. _I just ran away like a coward._

"Cure Fable is all alone~buku!"

Tomoka looks at Bukku and sees a glimmer of fear pass through his dark red eyes.

"I told her that she would _never_ be alone~buku," murmurs Bukku.

He stands on Tomoka's PreHeartBook and looks down at his feet. "But, now I'm _here_ ~buku! Trying to get you do help her~buku! I _need_ to get back to her~buku! But, I can't save her without your help~buku!"

Tomoka tightens her grip on the spine of the PreHeartBook.

"You were chosen for a reason, Fukumoto-san," Bukku sighs. "As was Suzukawa-san."

"It's _easier_ for her!" bursts Tomoka.

Hot tears begin to sting her eyes. She rips off her glasses and sinks her face into her uniform sleeve.

"She's _fearless_ ," croaks Tomoka. "I saw her fight, remember? I was so scared I was _shaking!_ But, Suzukawa didn't even flinch when she fought that Endingu. It looked like she wasn't afraid of anything!"

" _ **That's a load of baloney~buku!"**_

Tomoka snaps her head up to see the fairy prince had started over to the door. His back was facing her.

"Of _course_ Suzukawa-san is scared~buku," murmurs Bukku. "You saw it~buku. Before you ran off with that jerk face~buku. I hadn't seen her _that_ scared before~buku."

Bukku turns to face Tomokad head-on. "She always tries to hide it, you know~buku. The fear and her nerves~buku. She replaces with her hopeful smile."

 _Like the one she gave me this morning,_ realizes Tomoka. _When Kashima and Nīmi were arguing. Before this crazy mess started._

"But, this _isn't_ the first time she's been up against the wall~buku," continues Bukku. "I _know_ that she will _never_ give up and will _always_ try her best~buku. No matter _how_ scared she is~buku."

Bukku hops into the air and lands on the door's handle.

" _That_ is why _she_ was chosen to become a PreCure," Bukku whisks his crimson red cape. "Because she is courageous."

"But, I'm _not_ ," mutters Tomoka. "I'm just a coward who ran away from someone who needed my help."

"Why _did_ you run away, Fukumoto-san?"

" _Because_ I was scared _everyone_ was going to be _hurt!_ " cries Tomoka.

She finally broke.

"I was _terrified!_ " Tomoka rasps. "Imagining Nīmi and Kashima getting harmed because of that monster!"

"Isn't that I better _reason_ to fight~buku?"

Tomoka was silent. She couldn't think. She didn't know _what_ to think.

"Fukumoto-san."

Bukku turns on the doorknob. The door opens, but only just a crack.

"Do you want to be brave~buku?"

Tomoka stays quiet.

Bukku frowns. "You want to know the _**secret**_ to being brave~buku?"

For the first time, Tomoka manages to look up and meets his gaze. The fairy jumps down and starts to push the door open.

" _Because courageous_ doesn't _mean you're not afraid~buku. It_ means _that your bravery overcomes the fear~buku."_

Soon, that little slit of light widens into an abyss of light that catches his silhouette.

"So, when you decide to be brave like the first time we met, you know where to find me and Cure Fable."

And with that, the small orange fairy with the red cape and golden crown was gone. Tomoka bolts up. But, her feet stay glued to the ground. She looks down at her shimmering sky blue PreHeartBook. Her fingers brush gently along the gold trim. Tomoka presses her forehead to the book.

" _Pretty Cure…"_ she breaths, _"…Unlock My Story."_

But, nothing happens.

* * *

Tsubaki opens a door and feels a blast of wind hit her face. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this?" nods a girl pulling a flag out of her book bag.

"Do you have the banner ready?" says Tsubaki to her group of girls.

They give her a thumbs-up. "Rodgar! We are all set."

Then, out of the blue, Masato appears.

"What are you guys doing?" he interigates. "Are you mental, or something—?"

"—Shut up, Masato-kun," cuts Tsubaki and slaps a flag into his. "Now, put on a headband."

Masato snorts. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Tsubaki narrows her eyes. "I wasn't _asking_."

Masato's eyes widen.

Tsubaki smirks mischievously. "Girls. Let's give our Student Prez a makeover!"

* * *

"Come on, Pinky," teases Thames. "Just one li'l tear. That's all I want."

The Pink PreCure lets outa a weak squeak as the strings the Pinocchio Endingu trapped her tightens even farther. The strings squeeze so hard that they were starting to leave marks in her skin. Fable tries to wriggle and kick her legs to free herself. But, this only makes the Endingu angry and constricts the grip.

"You're a cute squirmy mouse," laughs the Dark Charm Knight. "But, I ain't seeing any crying."

" _I wish I could cry for you."_

Thames flinches

Fable lifts her head. "But, I can't."

She smiles softly. " _I'm sorry_ for getting in the way of your dream."

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!" yells Thames suddenly his eyes blazing in rage. "ENDINGU! CRUSH HER!"

" _Endingu!"_

The long nosed, wooden monster whips its arm into the air. Sending Fable whipping across the sky.

"Kyaa!"

It slams her down on the ground. Thames flies through the air and lands in front of her.

"This is _not_ how it works, PreCure!" growls Thames. " _I_ torment and _you_ weep and beg for mercy…"

Thames continues to ramble. But, Fable could no longer hear him. It was replaced by something new. The pink legendary warrior strained her ears to hear the noise.

" _Go, PreCure!"_

Fable picks up and sees something out of the corner of her eye. On top of the school fire escape stairs. _A…banner?_

"What are yah doing now?! I'm _talkin'_ here!" snaps Thames.

He follows her gaze.

"' _Cheer for PreCure'_? What is that?"

"The _PreCure Fan Club_ ," breathes Fable with wide eyes.

Tsubaki and the club as waving the barrier and small flags in the air. They are cheering for her.

" _Do you best, Cure Fable!"_ shouts Tsubaki.

" _Don't give up, Cure Fable!"_ bursts another girl.

Tsubaki elbows Masato on the side. "Come on, Masato-kun. Cure Fable needs to hear you too."

Fable almost stuffles out a giggle. Masato Kashima was wearing the club's headband and was halfheartly waving a small flag that read _Cure Fable Love_.

Masato folds his arms crossly. "I think not. This is humiliating."

Tsubaki pulls out her cell phone.

She snaps a picture. "Do it. Or, I'll send this pic of you dressed up as a PreCure Fan to _everyone_ in school."

"I hate you so much right now," groans Masato.

Tsubaki sticks out her tongue cheekily waving her finger over the send-to-all botton. "Sorry. What was that?"

Masato drops his head and raises the flag. "Go, PreCure. Do your best, or whatever."

Tsubaki cups her ear. "I can't hear you~" she cherps.

Masato closes his eyes and hoists his head into the air. _"GO, CURE FABLE! YOU CAN DO IT!"_

Fable stares on with sparkling eyes.

Thames snickers. "Ha! I _did_ make you cry!"

Fable puts her hand to her cheek and realizes that small tears were flowing down her face.

"I win!" applauds Thames to himself. "In your face—"

"— _These_ aren't _tears of sorrow, Thames."_

Thames snaps his head back to her.

Fable smiles. "These are tears of _**joy**_."

Thames frowns. "Tears of joy? Don't make me laugh. There is no such thing."

The Pink PreCure snakes her head. "They're the best kind of tears. When you're happy."

Thames's mouth twitches. " _Happy?_ How could you _possibly_ be _happy_ right now?!"

Fable beams. "Because; even though Cure Mythical isn't fighting alongside me, that doesn't mean I'm fighting this battle alone."

The Dark Charm Knight eyes become the size of moons. Fable manages to stand up.

She grabs hold of the string wrapped around her right hand with the other. "They still believe in me. Therefore… _I'm not going to give up either!_ "

" _Endingu?"_

With all of her strength, the legendary warrior lashes the strings and hurls the Pinocchio Endingu through the sky.

" _Hya!"_ Fable throws the Endingu into the earth. The strings shatter into a million pieces.

"Ah!" gasps Thames having a tantrum as he takes to the air. "Get up, yah stupid woodman!"

" _Endingu!"_

The monster forms its hands into hammers. It charges at at the Pink PreCure. The Endingu strikes the first hammer, but Fable leaps over it. Then, the monster strikes its second hammer. But, Fable jumps off of the first hammer and is able to hop over the second one. She gives the Endingu a spin kick right its long nose. As the monster smashes to the ground, Fable doesn't give him a second to find its footing.

" _Pinky Shoot!"_

However, the Endingu manages to transform his hammer into guards and blocks the attack.

" _Endingu!"_

The Pinocchio Endingu fires its strings at the Pink PreCure.

"Not this time!" declares Fable.

Fable grabs her PreHeartBook and opens it wide at monster. The pages shine bright white. The Big-Bad Wolf Fairytale Puppet comes out.

" _ **Big-Bad Howling Twister!"**_

The Wolf narrows its eyes with a determined nod and opens it mouth. A tornado blasts out. The strings are sent into a flurry of confusion. The Wolf disappears back into the PreHeartBook having done its job.

Fable closes it shut. "Now it's time to turn the tables."

* * *

" _Amazing,"_ gulps Masato breathlessly.

"Huh?" says Tsubaki. "Did you say something, Masato-kun?"

"N-no!" stammers Masato. "I was just… _yawning!_ "

Tsubaki smirks, "Sure you were."

* * *

"Come on! _Come on!_ Why won't you open?!"

Tomoka looses her balance and falls against the wall as she struggles with her PreHeartBook. She grips the center and is trying to pry it open. But, the book was locked. Giving her no hope of it opening for her.

"What is going on?" Tomoka gasps pulling on the PreHeartBook as hard as she can. "Open!"

The PreHeartBook refuses her pleads and remains nailed shut. Tomoka slumps down.

"Have you giving up on me too?" murmurs Tomoka to her blue PreHeartBook. "You think I'm a coward too, don't you?"

The PreHeartBook sits motionless in her hands.

She sighs. "Maybe I'm not meant to be a PreCure."

* * *

Tomoka doesn't notice the girl listening in from around the corner. But, with a flick of her soft green hair, she was gone.

* * *

"It looks so _cute_ ," beams Fable stepping back.

Bukku hops onto her shoulder. "Truly, a present wrapped in a bow~buku."

The Pinocchio Endingu was complete engulfed in strings. Its arms and legs tied together like a cowboy just finished rangling a bull.

" _Ending…"_ moans the Endingu.

"Dang it!" outbursts Thames, "I was _this_ close to destroyin' yah!"

Fable grins. "Close, but no cigar, Thames."

"No get out of here before Cure Fable makes a pancake out of you~buku!" threatens Bukku.

Thames grunts folding his arms behind his head. "Whatever. I was gettin' bored anyways."

And with that, the Dark Charm Knight was gone.

"Alright," smiles Fable taking out her pink PreHeartBook. "Now, let's wrap this up and return this Fairytale Puppet's happy ending."

"That sounds good to me~buku," agrees the fairy prince.

The legendary warrior opens the PreHeartBook and the pages glow a bright light.

" _ **Pretty Cure, Dreamy Joie De Vivre!"**_

The Endingu is consumed by the beam of vivid pink light. It closes its eyes sleepily and purifies back into it original form. A cute boy with a Tyrolean hat and adorable overalls. The Fairytale Puppet floats into Fable's hand.

She beams down on it. "I prefer you like _this_ , little guy. Instead of, you know, trying to obliterate me and whatnot."

Fable places Pinocchio puppet ontop of her PreHeartBook and allows it to pop into the pages.

"Nice done, Cure Fable," nods Bukku.

Fable gasps dramatically.

Bukku's eyes widen alarmed. "What~buku?"

"Did you just… _compliment_ me?" teases Fable. "Who are you and what have you done with Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star?"

Bukku rolls his eyes. "Don't get use to it~buku. You are still an idiot~buku."

On top of the fire escape, the PreCure Fan Club is cheering loudly.

" _Yeah, Cure Fable!"_ gushes Tsubaki. _"Way to kick some monster butt!"_

" _So amazing!"_ surges another member excitedly.

Tsubaki leans over to Masato. "Well, Masato-kun. Wasn't she pretty cool?"

Masato looks away. "I guess she's…satisfactory."

"That is _high_ praise, Cure Fable," hollers Tsubaki. "Take it and run with it."

Fable breaks into a hug smile.

The Pink PreCure bows her head. "Thank you very much. You voices reach me and gave me a trillion-times more strength."

She spins around on her heel with Bukku holding onto one of her blonde pigtails for support.

Fable waves, "Until next time!"

With that, the pink legendary warrior flies through the air and disappears behind the school building.

Tsubaki narrows her eyes puzzled. "Hold on a sec."

One of the members tips their head to the side. "What is it, President?"

Tsubaki crosses her arms. "Did any of you notice that Cure Mythcial didn't show up?"

The members exclaim worried looks. "That's right. She didn't."

"I wonder why?"

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** I feel bad for Fukumoto-senpai.

 **Bukku:** Yeah~buku. She seemed pretty down~buku.

 **Imari:** I think we should try to cheer her up.

 **Bukku:** I'm sure she has servants for that~buku.

 **Imari:** I think I know the perfect people to help lift her spirits!

 **Bukku:** Who~buku?

 **Imari:** My one and only _family_ of course!

 **Bukku:** What~buku?!

 **Imari:** _Welcome to My Home_ _! Meet the Suzukawa Family! Part 1_


	12. Meet the Suzukawa Family! Part 1!

_I'm so, so, so sorry this took me sooooo long to write up!_

 _I was very busy with exams and the whole "what am I going to do with my life" and junk._

 _This episode became_ longer _than I thought it would be so I will be posting the second part as soon as possible._

 _Please excuse the_ grammar errors _and I hope you enjoy :D_

 _I also discovered that I was having problems with my link to my Wikia page._

 _So if you want to look it up please go to **Google** and tied in **Fairytale Pretty Cure Wikia** or **Imari Suzukawa** it should be there :)_

* * *

 **Episode 11: |Welcome to My Home! Meet the Suzukawa Family!| (Part 1)**

* * *

Imari is in her family kitchen. Whisking together flour, eggs, and sugar in a small mixing bowl.

Bukku is playing inside the fruit bowl on the counter beside her. Stuffing small berries to whole oranges into his mouth. He grunts blissfully and Imari can't help but grin watching him.

The fairy prince rolls over onto his back as he chews on a strawberry. "Tell me something, Suzukawa-san."

"And what is that, Your Highness?" smirks Imari.

"What the devil are you making~buku?"

Imari smiles, "It's called _taiyaki_."

"English, please~buku," snorts Bukku.

Imari pours the batter in a pan on the stovetop, "A fish-shaped cake, dumb-dumb."

" _Ohhhh_ ~buku," awes Bukku. "So, it's little a poor man's pancake~buku."

Imari rolls her eyes light-heartedly, "No way, little fairy. This is the _king_ of all pancakes! It's going to puff-up like a mountain! _Then,_ I'm gonna stuff these bad boys with _chocolate!_ "

Bukku chuckles, "How fancy of you, Suzukawa-san."

Imari flips the cakes. "I just hope Fukumoto-senpai will like them."

The fairy prince nearly falls out of the fruit bowl, "Say _wwwhhhaaattt_ ~buku!"

Bukku topples out of the bowl. "Please tell me _you_ are _not_ going to visit the girl who turned her back on you when the Endingu attacked~buku!"

"Of course not," blinks Imari.

Bukku takes a giant sigh of relief.

"We _both_ are going to visit Fukumoto-senpai."

The fairy flops onto his belly drowning in depression lines, "No way~buku. Why do _I_ have to come~buku?"

Imari giggles as she packs the cakes into a red box and wraps it with a golden ribbon. "Well, first because this is _your_ world we are trying to save. And, second…"

She smiles sheepishly at the fairy prince, "…I have _no_ clue where she lives."

Bukku rolls his eyes. "And _I_ know~buku!"

Imari narrows her eyes. "Well, _you_ were _at_ her house and _you_ took the routine to my place. All we have to do it retrace your steps and _boom!_ Casa Del Fukumoto."

Bukku grunts. "Why do you always have to make such great points~buku," he complains. " _Fine_ ~buku. I guess I don't want you making a fool of yourself trying to find Fukumoto-san's house~buku."

"Great!" beams Imari absent-minded to the insult. "Then, let's get going!"

" _Neechan! Imari-neechan!"_

"Eep!" gasps Imari in surprise. "My _sister_ is coming! Your Highness, quickly! Play dead!"

Without a second thought, Bukku stiffens up like a doll with his eyes unblinking as Imari picks him up and props him onto of her cake-filled box.

Imari's little sister skips into the kitchen.

Her nose is high in the air sniffing like a blood hound, or like a metal detector. But, this detector wasn't picking up metal. It was picking up the scent of freshly made cakes.

"Oneechan!" bursts her sister. "You didn't make cakes without leaving one for me, did you?"

She sticks out her bottom lip with flashes her best puppy dog eyes.

Imari's eyes soften. She reaches into the box and pulls out one of the cakes. "Like I could possible forget my number fan of my cooking."

Her little sister's eyes exploded into shimmering sparkles and she excitedly stuffs her mouth silly with the cake. "Wow! It's like a chocolate-filled cloud! Mm-mm!"

Imari smiles happily, "Awesmazing! That's all I needed to hear!"

Her sister suddenly lets out a squeal of delight. Her eyes had landed on Bukku onto of the box.

"Wow! _SSSOOO CCCUUUTTTEEE!"_

The little sister snatches up Bukku and starts to spin around with him. "Cuteness overload! Oh, can I keep it, Imari-oneechan? Can I? Can I?"

A sweat drop around on the side of Imari's head. "B-but careful with him, sis. He's…very finicky."

Her sister holds up the prince fairy curiously. " _He?_ Oh! You named him already!" She pouts. "But, I just thought of thee _perfect_ name!"

She pinches his cheek like an old aunt and beams. " _Rainbow Puff!_ Isn't _that_ the best name, Oneechan?"

Imari bites her tongue from bursting out laughter as she sees the pure horror that spreads across the prince's face. "Only you can come up with such a name, sis. Actually, _Rainbow Puff_ here can sing when you take off his crown."

Bukku glares at Imari with I-hate-you-so-much-right-now eyes.

It was totally worth it the minute her sister's eyes beam stars. "Really!" she squeals so excitedly that her voice cracks at the end. "Oh! Please, please, _please_ sing me a song Rainbow Puff!"

Bukku has no chose, but to stay frozen as Imari's little sister takes off his giant golden crown from the top of his sweet little head. However, to keep any remaining dignity, the fairy prince stays silent.

The sister frowns at this, "Why aren't you singing, little guy?"

Imari picks him from her little sister's hands and gives him a violent shake. "I don't know!" she falsely gasps as she continues to quake the fairy.

Bukku wanted to rip her face off. She could see it in his eyes. "Maybe his _batteries_ are dead. That's too bad. Maybe after a visit Fukumoto-senpai, I will by some _new_ ones and see if he can sing for you later. Is that okay, sis?"

Her sister bobs her head sincerely. "You promise, Imari-oneechan?"

Imari puts her hand to her heart. "I swear it on this batch of cakes."

"It's a deal then!" her little sister smiles.

Imari places Bukku back on top of her box of cakes. "Well, we should probably get going then."

She bolts for the front door. "Onward, _Rainbow Puff!_ "

* * *

One of the Dark Charm Knights, Thames, props his feet on the leader's desk and flips a lollipop into his mouth. He leans back in the plush, red leather chair that looked like it was practically sucking him in.

Thames was cool as a cucumber with no care in the world.

Linda, on the other hand, was not so chill.

"What do you _mean_ when you said you didn't see the _second_ PreCure?!" demands Linda slamming her hands angrily on the desktop.

"Exactly as I said," mutters Thames laxly. "No second PreCure sighting. Notta. Zelch. Zero. Honestly, Linda, I ain't seein' what the big deal is."

"Then you are a dimwit, Thames," snaps Linda crossing her arms. "The _whole_ purpose of capturing the prince was to _prevent_ him from finding the PreCure. Now, he discovered _two!_ "

Linda huffs. "Or, at least there _was_ supposed to be two."

She flicks her wrist and her dark magic throws Thames out of her chair.

He lands hard on his back. "Ow! Hey! What was that for, crazy?"

Linda dismisses him and sits down at her desk. She snaps her fingers and a mountain of books appear in front of her. "I need some space to continue my research. Maybe one of these books will tell us what happened to the Blue Cure. Or, more importantly, a new _plan_ on how to defeat Cure Fable."

Thames sticks out his tongue as he takes to the air, "Reading. Ew. No thanks. I'll pass."

She doesn't bother to look up from her studies. "Then why don't you be usefull and take Xoanon. Go cause some havoc. The _least_ you can do is continuing to collect power for Kuroizado."

" _That_ will make Kuroizado-sama _very_ pleased," she gushes.

Thames playfully bows, "As yah wish, _Lady Smitten_." He snickers cheekily, "Hehe. Kuroizado and Linda sitting in a castle, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Linda face turns beet-red. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GET TO WORK!"

The boy chuckles as he flies out of the study, "Careful there Linda. You're startin' to yell like Xoanon."

* * *

Imari stands completely gobsmacked. Jaw to the floor and her eyes wide like two moons.

" _This_ is Fukumoto-senpai's _house!_ "

Getting past the whimsical iron gates and cobblestone pathway, the mansion looms over Imari and Bukku with its towering smooth walls, ivory-white columns, and the million square and circular stain-glass windows.

"It's, like, _ten-times_ bigger than my house," gaped Imari breathlessly.

Bukku shrugs, "Nah~buku. My castle is bigger~buku."

Imari sighs, "Right. This probably makes you feel right at home."

She steps up to the elegant white and dark silver brick walls that hugs the mansion. Imari couldn't deny that it was pretty intimidating as the iron gates claw out of the walls, closing her out, as if they were subconsciously telling her that she didn't belong there.

Imari tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She spots the intercom encased in the wall. "Well, here goes nothing, I guess."

She presses one of the buttons on the intercom.

It makes a surprise loud _beep_ that makes Imari jump back in surprise.

" _Good evening, this is the Fukumoto estate. Please, state your name and your appointment."_

Imari looks down at Bukku. He nods for her to continue.

"U-uh…" stammers Imari into the intercom, "M-my name is Imari Suzukawa and...Um…I'm here to see Tomoka. I…I brought cake!"

The intercom shuts off.

Imari looks down at Bukku in surprise. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"You don't want me to answer that~buku."

Unexpectedly, the iron gates stings open.

A man in an all black dress suit steps out from behind and Imari almost keeled over in astonishment.

Right before her was the top doctor in Yūkibarano. Tomoka's father. **Moriki Fukumoto**.

A tall man with a strong, upright posture, well-groomed deep brown hair, and knowledgeable, narrow dark grey eyes that have seen more good and bad than Imari could ever imagine.

Imari bows her head in a fluster. "Fukumoto-sensei, it's an honour."

Moriki points up his nose in response, but does not reply in words.

She quickly lifts up her box. "I…um…I was hoping to see your daughter, Tomoka. If I could."

Moriki's eyes are like ice as he stares Imari down making her feel smaller than a fearful mouse. "My daughter is not here," Moriki says blankly. "She has her Fan Dance class today."

"Oh," murmurs Imari in disappointment. "I see."

She shakes it off and holds out the package. "If it's okay, maybe you can give my gift to Tomoka and just let her known I came by?"

Moriki nods, "Yes, of course."

He takes the cakes from Imari and she beams brightly. "Thank you so much!" she chimes taking Bukku of the box and holding him like a stuffed animal in her arms.

Imari bows respectfully again and, without another word, Moriki turns around and heads back into his mansion.

"U-um…h-have a wonderful day, Fukumoto-sensei!" Imari calls after him as the iron gates close in her face.

Moriki didn't turn around to acknowledge this as the front doors of his house open and shut behind him.

Bukku snorts. "I can see where Fukumoto-san gets her cold-nature from now~buku."

Imari shakes it off. "No. I'm sure Fukumoto-sensei just has better things to do then walking around with a box of fish pancakes."

"Well, you did all you can do~buku," comments the fairy prince climbing up to lay down on top of his partner's head. "All we can do is wait and see if Fukumoto-san wishes to make amends~buku."

"Yep," Imari grins as she spins around on her heel. "Now, who wants to go home and sing to my little sister?"

"Not for all the money that Fukumoto-san's mansion is worth~buku."

* * *

A butler meets Moriki at the door, "Moriki-sama, who was that?"

"That is none of your concern," snaps Moriki. "I pay you to clean, not ask questions."

"Yes, sir," mumbles the butler looking down at the ground.

"Now do something useful," mutters Moriki, "and fetch me a garbage bin."

The butler opens his mouth, but bites it shut. He bows away and speeds back with a small silver garbage can.

Moriki opens up the box. He takes one look at the fish-shape cakes and sneers, "Peasant trash," he tisks, "belongs in the trash."

Moriki throws Imari's cakes into the garbage.

* * *

Tomoka arrives home and closes the front door behind her. She starts fussing with untying the sash of her kimono. She huffs irritated and ends up dropping her fans in the spat.

Tomoka groans annoyed, "Seriously, you stupid fans."

As she reaches for her fans, the butler swiftly picks them up. "You know Tomo—Fukumoto, you should be more careful with your tone. Your spouts of anger aren't very lady-like."

Tomoka snatches her fans away from the butler. "Just fetch me one of the maids to help me out of this kimono, please."

The butler smirks, "Of course, Fukumoto."

He leaves and Tomoka steps out from the hallway of the front door.

She starts inching herself towards the staircase to her bedroom when Tomoka abruptly spots something out of the corner of her eye.

 _What the…?_

There was a petite red box sticking out of one of the garbage cans. It was clean and untouched with a golden bow wrapped onto which remained intact. It looked like it was wrapped and put together with love and care.

 _Why the heck is_ this _in the trash?_ Tomoka thinks as she scuffles in her kimono over the garbage bin. _They look perfectly fine to me._

She reaches down and picks up the box and is taken aback to feel that the box was warm.

A maid pops her head out from behind a wall as she enters the room. "Tomoka-sama?! What on earth are you going picking garbage out of the trash?!"

But, Tomoka didn't hear the maid; she was absorbed by the sweetly wrapped box. She started examining it from top-to-bottom.

Then, Tomoka acknowledged the writing on the lid of the box.

 **Bell-Bell Café**.

"Bell-Bell…Café?" Tomoka echoes out loud. "Where…have I heard that name before…?"

It suddenly clicks inside of Tomoka's head.

" _Do you know where she could be?"_

The day he and Tomoka first met.

" _Yes~buku!" gasps Bukku._

The first time she became a Pretty Cure.

" _She lives above her parents' café~buku._ _ **Bell-Bell Café!**_ _"_

"Suzukawa!" squeaks Tomoka blinking in surprise. "T-this is from Suzukawa! S-Suzukawa was _here!_ "

Without hesitation, Tomoka opens up the box like a flash and peeks inside.

Tomoka went silent.

The maid walks up to her mistress with a worried look, "Tomoka-sama? What's wrong?"

Tomoka lifts her head and the maid opens her mouth in surprise, but no words manage to escape.

Her behind her glasses her light blue eyes are watery sparkles and a gentle smile shimmers on her face.

"There… _cakes_ ," she dazzles breathlessly, "taiyaki."

The maid bats her eyelids puzzled as Tomoka reaches in a pulls out one of the fluffy cakes. "T-Tomoka-sama, please don't eat that! You don't know how long they've been in there!"

Tomoka ignores the maid and takes a bite anyway. For once, she didn't care and sunk her teeth into the soft cake. She peeps in amazement as the surprising taste of creamy milk chocolate hits her tongue.

She licks her lips and beams. "It's absolutely _delicious!_ "

But, just as fast as the smiles appeared, it fades into a frown.

"Tomoka-sama?" murmurs the maid in confusion. "What are you—?"

Suddenly, the maid snaps her mouth shut and bows her head.

Tomoka turns to see her father step into the room.

"Tomoka," Moriki said with a stern tone. "What are you doing? Eating _that_ out of the _garbage_. That is outrageously disgusting. You are going to get crumbs all over your kimono. Do you _know_ how much that cast me and your mother? _That_ is _not_ how we raised you."

"Father," Tomoka frowns tightening her grip on the gift. "Was Imari Suzukawa here? Was she?"

"Oh, was _that_ her name," Moriki spouts with his bands behind him clearing uninterested. "Don't worry yourself about some middle-class peasant. You have _dozens_ of well-heeled friends you can concern yourself with."

" _Was. Suzukawa. Here_ ," Tomoka repeats raising her voice.

"Yes, Tomoka," says Moriki straight-faced. " _That_ girl was here. Not that long ago actually. But, no need to concern yourself, my daughter. I sent her away. Can't have her walking around staining our floors with her cheap loafers."

Tomoka faces fills with anger.

Moriki signs, "Now don't give me that look, Tomoka. You know your mother would say that look is bad for your complexion."

He turns to leave the room. "Please, Miss, get my daughter out of her kimono before she ruins it with this poor man's chocolate."

The maid bows her head, "Right away, Moriki-sama."

The maid speeds over to Tomoka and takes her arm. "Come, Tomoka-sama. Let's get you into something more comfortable."

* * *

Tomoka sent the maid away after she got dressed.

She soon as the maid left, Tomoka quickly grabbed her book bag which was draped over her writing desk chair. She eyes her blue PreHeartBook sitting on the desk with it. She picks it up and stuffs it in her bag before she runs out her bedroom door.

Tomoka doesn't even bother trying to open the PreHeartBook. Because she knew it wouldn't open. It hasn't opened any time she's tried when she got home. It stays locked.

However…

"I'm not going to runaway this time," murmurs Tomoka as she bursts out of her mansion's front door. " _This_ time _I'm_ the one who is going to apologize!"

Tomoka starts down the road towards the middle-class housing, but starts to look around frantically and jumbled.

It becomes just a maze of street to Tomoka. She struggles to collect her thoughts and make clear the right street to go down. But, remains running around like a whirlwind and completely clueless. But, she's smart enough to know that she was lost in the sea of small houses and roads.

Tomoka looks around frantically, "Bell-Bell Café, Bell-Bell Café, Bell-Bell, Bell-Bell. Where are you?"

Just then, Tomoka spots a girl walking on the sidewalk.

"Uh, um, excuse me," Tomoka waves to get the girl's attention.

Tomoka was surprised when the girl stops in her tracks and turns to look at her.

"Um…" trails Tomoka before finding her bearings. "D-Do you know where the Bell-Bell Café is by any chance?"

The girl breaks into a warm-hearted grin. "Yep, sure do." She points down the street. "It's just down this road here and past the park. Can't miss it."

Tomoka bobs her head gratefully. "Thank you very much."

She starts running down the street.

" _Do you not thing we should intervene now and fix this mess_ _ **~kuru**_ _?"_

The girl twirls her light green hair with her finger. "Sometimes if you throw yourself into a mess it will only make a bigger mess. No. We need them to sort this out themselves."

The girl watches Tomoka go and smiles vividly.

"Go luck, _Mythical_."

* * *

Tomoka's heart was beating out of her chest and she could feel the heat radiating from the back of her neck as she stands in front of Bell-Bell Café.

Tomoka couldn't help but show a jumbled expression on her face as she stares at the café. "T- _this_ is Bell-Bell Café?" she asks to herself.

The building was a perfect cube-shape painted a soft golden-orange colour with marks of untouched bricks with cute awnings with bright and light pink stripes. The cobblestone front had petite white tables with lady-like seats and pink umbrellas to block the warm spring sun. The eye candy windows were clean with care and displaced the delicious sweets and desserts with a small peek inside the café that shares the welcoming warmth.

Tomoka looked like a fish out of water as she gazed at the café as she compared her aristocratic and isolated mansion with the friendly and cheery home of Imari which the colours reminded her of a bright sunset.

This made Tomoka even more anxious as she robot-walks towards the entrance. "Be cool, be cool," she repeated to herself as she reached for the handle.

Tomoka nearly jumps out of her skin as a little girl bursts open the door.

"HELLO~!" greets the girl ecstatically.

Tomoka struggles to catch her breath having almost had a heart attack.

"Welcome to Bell-Bell~! Café that is~!" the little girl chimes.

"Um…yes. Good afternoon," Tomoka says politely to regain her focus.

The girl gives Tomoka a puzzled look as she critically looks her up-and-down. "Hey, are you a _princess_ _?_ "

Tomoka blinks. "Excuse me?"

"You look really pretty!" smiles the little girl vibrantly. "Just like a princess. So you _have_ to be a princess!"

Tomoka panics overwhelmed. "I-I'm not a princess! Don't say that! So embarrassing! **So embarrassing!** "

To Tomoka's disbelief, the girl bursts out laughing. "You're _so_ cute, _Ohime-sama_. And really funny!"

The girl jumps forward and grabs both of Tomoka's hands with hers. "It's so magical to meet you, Ohime-sama. My name is **Izumi Suzukawa**. But, you can just call me Izumi."

Tomoka pricks up her ears as the little girl's name hits them, "S-Suzukawa?"

Then, Tomoka actually takes a moment to really look at the girl. She wasn't as short as she first acknowledged. The girl came nearly right up to her shoulders.

But, the thing that catch Tomoka's eye was the little girl's smile. A lovable and sparkling smile that rivals the kind and warm smile of only one person.

Imari.

That's when the light bulb goes off inside Tomoka's head.

 _This_ _must_ _be_ Imari's _younger sister!_ Tomoka realizes at last.

Yes. She was a splitting image of her just with darker toned hair which was also cutely tied up into pigtails with pink ribbons and fluffy cotton balls. Her eyes were a shimmering cocoa brown. Her outfit put her adorableness over the top. She had on a hoodie that was dark pink on the outside and grape-coloured on outside and the hood, light blue knee-length jean shorts covered in white polka dots, and pink-and-white sneakers.

Izumi grabs both of Tomoka's hands with her own. "Ohime-sama, you have _got_ to come in for some of our crêpes! Otousan and oneechan make _thee_ best ever! Come _on!_ "

"W-wait—AH!" stammers Tomoka.

She gets pulled into the café and pushed into one of the booths.

Izumi is like a whirlwind as she runs back and forth to place a knife and fork, napkins, and a menu. Tomoka felt exhausted just watching the little girl darting around like a hyper baby kitten through the café.

When Izumi would come back to the table booth Tomoka would try to get her attention. "Excuse—excuse me! I-I'm not actually here—I'm not here for food—" But, every time Izumi would zoom away to get something else.

Suddenly, Izumi comes to a stop in front of Tomoka, she dusts herself off and takes out and pen and pad and a serious face spreads across her face, completely contradicting her wild running five seconds ago. "May I take your order, madam?"

Tomoka tried, with all her power, not a giggle and managed to keep a straight face. "Um…actually, I'm, uh, not here for something to eat. Actually, I'm here to see, ha, your sister…Imari."

" _Is that you,_ _Y_ _ū_ _-chan?"_

Tomoka looks behind Izumi to see a woman walk into the dining room from the back. Presumably the kitchen.

Tomoka immediately knows that this woman _has_ to be Imari's mom. She was tall and beautiful with a beautiful strawberry-figure. Shoulder-length ginger hair with curls outwards, bands parted on her left side, warm pink-coloured eyes, and cute silver pierced earrings. Imari's mother also dressed with comfy-cozy with a light long-sleeved shirt, pale red sweater vest, dark brown skirt that reaches just above her knees, and matching coloured kitten heels.

But, the thing that caught Tomoka's eye was the gorgeous necklace that was around her neck that was studded with a golden star pendant.

It immediately reminds Tomoka of the golden stars earrings that she wore when she was Cure Mythical.

This thought, all at once, depresses Tomoka.

Imari's mother raises her eyebrows shocked. "Eh? You're not Yū-chan. Sorry about that. I just assume you were her."

Tomoka tips her head to the side. _Y_ _ū_ _-chan? She must be talking about_ _Y_ _ū Shiraishi._

"No, okaasan!" gasps Izumi. "She's a princess!"

Her mother looks at Tomoka, "Oh, really?" She grins kindly at her. "Well, we've _never_ had a _princess_ at our café before. It's an honour to have you."

Imari's mother winks at Tomoka which allows her to relax. She grabs the end of her skirt and plies. "You may call me **Mari**. What can I get for you on this glorious day, ohime-sama?"

Tomoka smiles gently. "Actually, I'm here to see your daughter, Imari."

"Really?" Mari sparkles. "That's wonderful! She's in the kitchen cooking with her father. Our two prized chefs."

 _Imari…cooks?_

The clumsiest girl Tomoka has ever met should _not_ be in the kitchen let alone holding a knife. Tomoka is in disbelief as her eyebrow twitches just trying to picture that.

" _Fukumoto-senpai! The kitchen is supposed to be all on fire, right?"_

" _Fukumoto-senpai! Do you want to try my octopus chocolate cake? I think it's edible."_

" _Fukumoto-senpai! I actually chopped my arm off with the knife! Blood is spurting everywhere!"_

A chill goes down Tomoka's spine and she can't help but shudder.

" _Huh? Okaasan? What is it?"_

Imari walks into the dining room with a giant carving knife.

Tomoka's face turns white. _AHHH!_

Imari stares astonished, "F-Fukumoto-s-senpai?"

 _Say something,_ Tomoka tisk to herself.

Tomoka gets up, but as she searches through her brain, no words can come to mind. "Um…S-Suzukawa, I—!"

"TOMOKA!" squeals Imari. "YOU'RE HERE!"

Imari leaps at Tomoka and throws her arms around her schoolmate. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **SURPREME SMILE POWER!** "

Tomoka blinks utterly dumbfounded as Imari hugs her.

Imari frees Tomoka, but keeps her hands on her shoulders. "I'm so glad to see you, Fukumoto-senpai. Did you get the fish-shaped cakes then?"

Tomoka breaks eye contact. "Um…yeah I did."

"Sooooo," Imari shimmers. "Did you like them? Did you like them?"

Tomoka bit her lip. "It was good, really good. So was the milk chocolate filling, but I prefer white chocolate."

Imari drowns in depression lines. "Aw man! No way! Idiot! Why didn't I use _white_ chocolate! Stupid head, stupid head, stupid head!"

"A-ah! No, no, no! I-it's okay!" Tomoka stammers. "They were really tasty! Really!"

Izumi giggles. "Heh-heh. Ohime-sama is über-cute!"

Tomoka blushes. "N-no I'm not!"

Mari laughs. "Don't worry, dear. It's a good thing."

" _Yes, Mariko. Dang. How does that saying go again?"_

Tomoka snaps her head up to see Imari's father join his family.

He was taller than his wife with a more thin and shaggy appearance. He had messy dark brown hair like Izumi which parts to one side. He has soft droopy cocoa-brown eyes with a four o'clock shadow. He wore a tan brown shirt with rolled up sleeves and the buttons are undone to show his pink t-shirt underneath, grey pants, heavy dark shoes, and was still wearing his clean-white chef apron.

Imari's father scratches the back of his head and chuckles. "Ha! Now I remember. _Vulnerability is our truest measurement of courage._ So the question is…"

He dramatically points at Tomoka with a whisk in his hand. "… _DO YOU HAVE THE COURAGE?_ THE STRENGTH TO FACE YOUR FEARS! TO SUCCESS WITH FAILING! TO BE DARING! TO—!"

" **Osamu** ," says Mari sternly narrowing her eyes. "Turn it down a notch, hon. Come on now, you're going to scare the poor thing away."

"Mari," groans Imari's father slouching over. "Come on! Why did you have to do that and cut me off? I was sounder super cool…and hip!"

"Otousan, you are not hip," says Izumi bluntly.

Osamu whimpers, "No way."

Mari prances over to her husband and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Don't fret, darling. We still love you. Even though you're not modish."

Tomoka wasn't playing attention. She wasn't even focusing on what they were doing, or what they were saying.

 _I am seriously started to_ hate _the word courage,_ thinks Tomoka. _Courage seems to be my demon right now. I abandoned Cure Fable because I lacked the_ courage _. I ran away with Kashima because I had no_ courage _to turn around and fight the Endingu._ _I have not a single courageous bone in my body._ That _is pretty apparent._

Imari nudges Tomoka in the shoulder, snapping her mind back to reality. "Hey, Fukumoto-senpai, do you want to come into the kitchen and have some tea?"

Tomoka nods. _Perfect! A chance to talk without her family thinking they're both crazy._ "Sure."

Imari beams. "Great! I'll go put the pot on."

She bounces off and disappears into the café kitchen and Tomoka follows after her.

Mari gently puts her hand on Tomoka's shoulder. "Just be yourself, hon. The fear is all in your head."

Tomoka looks up at Mari who gives her a friendly wink.

Mari pats Tomoka on the back and, with encouragement, pushes her through the kitchen door.

Imari is at the stoves setting a cute white tea pot on the heat. "We have all types of teas and flavours. What would you like?"

Tomoka finds her bearings. "Um…do you have _tamaryokucha_?"

" _What the_ heck _is_ that _~buku?"_

Tomoka nearly jumps out of her skin when Bukku pops out from one of the kitchen cabinets. "What is it with you guys and these weird, long words~buku. I mean seriously~buku."

"It's a green tea, Your Highness," translates Imari. "A fancy tangy tea, might I add."

"Rrriiiggghhhttt~buku," smirks Bukku. "Expected choose for Little Miss Richie."

Imari bops the fairy prince on the head. "Come on, Your Highness, there is no need for name calling. That's our thing. Now, do you want some tea, or not."

Bukku sticks out his tongue.

"I'll take that as a no," giggles Imari.

Stream spouts out of the tea pot and Tomoka watches as Imari swiftly takes it off the stove and pours the green tea into two tea cups with no handles.

"I didn't expect that you were going to come here," comments Imari happily as she hands the tea over to Tomoka. "But, I'm really glad you did. I didn't even know you _knew_ where I lived."

"I—I didn't," stammers Tomoka looking down at the tea. "I…I just remember Bukku saying you lived in Bell-Bell Café. I saw the name on the box. And…just…" she trails off when she sees the blank and lost expression on Imari's face. "Doesn't matter."

Imari sips on some of the tea. Tomoka follows suit and there is a long moment of silence.

"Awkward~buku," snickers Bukku.

Tomoka and Imari both turn and glare at the fairy, "What~buku?"

" _Imari!"_ called Mari.

She goes to open to the door and Imari and Tomoka quickly leaps toward Bukku.

"Yes, okaasan!" Imari says.

Imari and Tomoka are standing shoulder-to-shoulder to block Mari's view of Bukku.

"Why doesn't your friend stay for dinner?" smiles Mari.

"Okay!" twinkles Imari giving Tomoka a side-hug.

" _Well, this is going to be fun~buku,"_ whispers Bukku sarcastically.

Imari reaches behind her and pinches Bukku in the cheek.

" _Ow~buku!"_

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure

 **Bukku:** That's it~buku!

 **Imari:** What do you mean, Your Highness?

 **Bukku:** We waited all month for this and where wasn't even any fighting~buku!

 **Imari:** You know, Your Highness, not everything is just about butt-kicking.

 **Bukku:** Filters are so boring~buku.

 **Imari:** Don't make me smack up in front of the reader again, because I will.

 **Bukku:** *grumble* Just say the next episode already~buku.

 **Imari:** _A Cheerful Meal! Meet the Suzukawa Family! Part 2_


	13. Meet the Suzukawa Family! Part 2!

_Forgive me for any **grammar errors**. I would also like to give a shout out to **Ely Dreamer** for reviewing my story and adding it as a favourite. Thank you :)_

 _I hope you enjoy :D_

 _*I promise there will be more butt-kicking action in the next episode_

* * *

 **Episode 12: |A Cheerful Meal! Meet the Suzukawa Family!| (Part 2)**

* * *

"Alright everyone!" beams Mari as she places the last dish onto the dining table. "Dig in!"

Once those simple words hit everyone's ears, Tomoka becomes as stiff as a statue as she watches the Suzukawa Family storms into the dining room and leap at the all the grub like they were a litter of pigs that hadn't seen a speck of food in weeks. At her home, if she did that, her father and mother would scold her all night long with how unladylike her actions were. However, Imari's mother didn't even lift a finger to their lack of manners.

Mari just smiles at Tomoka warmly. "Aren't you going to join in, hon?"

Tomoka nods and quietly finds a seat. She watches as everyone starts snatching up all the food and slopping it onto their plates.

"Paws off, sis," announces Imari. "That miso salmon is mine!"

"That's not far, Onee-chan!" grumbles Izumi. "You already have a piece of salmon on your place!"

 _Busted!_

"Y-yeah," says Imari sneakily. "B-but, I want _another_ one!"

" _Imari_ ," warns Mari. "Give your sister the salmon."

Imari pouts. "Aw! No fair."

"Be a good girl, Imari, and listen your mother," nods Osamu.

Imari frowns. "But, Otousan, don't you have _three_ pieces of the steaks?"

 _Double Busted!_

"T-that is not important," Osamu stumbles.

" _Osamu_ ," smirks Mari. " _Obviously_ you were saving one of those for your _loving_ wife, right?"

"W-well, I…" Osamu staggers nervously, "S-sure. O-of course I was, _honey bear_."

Like a ninja, Mari swipes one of the steaks off of her husband's place. "Thank you, _pudding pop_."

"M-my steak," whimpers Osamu.

"Daddy, are you crying?" points out Izumi.

Tomoka sat there silently. Puzzled by all of this and looks around in confusion. _This is like a battlefield,_ she thinks. _Where are all of the private chefs and servants?_

"I'm sorry, hon," chimes in Mari snapping Tomoka out of her thoughts. "But, I don't think we didn't actually get your name."

"Uh…Tomoka," says Tomoka shakily. "Tomoka Fukumoto."

Mari eyes shimmer, " _Tomoka._ What a beautiful name."

"T-thank you," falters Tomoka trying to calm her nerves. "Um…it—it means _wisdom flower_."

"Well, your parents must be so proud to have such a beautiful and smart daughter."

Tomoka shrugs. "I guess they'll be once I become a doctor like them."

"That's cool," bursts Izumi. "Is your father, like, _Doctor Frankenstein_ , or something?"

A laugh escapes out of Tomoka. "No! He's…Moriki Fukumoto."

"That's nice," nods Osamu.

"Uh-huh. Tuff job," agrees Mari.

Tomoka flickers in surprise at their plain reactions. Usually when she tells people that her father is _thee_ Moriki Fukumoto, they says things like: _What?! No why! Your father is Moriki-sama!_ Or: _Oh! Oh my goodness! Your father is remarkable! Please do whatever you want since your father literally saves lives!_ But, all of the Suzukawas just had blank faces.

Then, it hits Tomoka. _They don't care. About whom my parents are. How highly respected my father is in the high-class division. About my title. To them, my family name is like any other. Everyone is_ equal _in their eyes. I should be angry that they don't recognize my proud family name, title, and status. But, for some reason, I feel…_ relieved _._

"Is something wrong, Fukumoto-senpai?" asks Imari looking up from her meal. "You haven't touched anything."

"Um…" stammers Tomoka looking down at her hands. "I just…well…I don't see any servants."

Imari tips her head to the side. "Servants?" she echoes.

"Yeah," murmurs Tomoka. "You know all the servants that serve out the food."

Imari bursts into laughter.

Tomoka is utterly taken aback by this. "What? Was it something I said?"

"We don't have any servants, Fukumoto-senpai," giggles Imari. "We just serve ourselves."

"Oh," revaluates Tomoka. "I didn't realize…"

Imari smiles softly and scoops some food onto Tomoka's plate. "Here. Try some of the curry rice. It's _really_ good. I promise."

Tomoka blinks down at the food and picks up her spoon. She scoops up the curry with the rice. The curry swirls richly around the puffed rice. The smell of the earthy and sweet spice of the curry and it starts to make her mouth water. Forgetting about trying to keep her ladylike composer, Tomoka stuffs the food into her mouth.

Tomoka swallows and her eyes sparkle in amazement. "It's good. _Really, really_ good. Even _better_ than our private chef." Tomoka looks across the table to Imari's father and bows her head respectfully. "Your food is _amazing_ , Suzukawa-san. Thank you very much."

Osamu chuckles, "Please, no need for thanks. Believe it or not, _Imari_ did all the cooking tonight. I trained her well, didn't I?"

Tomoka's blue eyes widen. _What?_

She stares dumbfound at Imari. "I didn't know you cooked."

Imari grins sheepishly. "I guess it's just from practising in the café with Otousan."

Tomoka shakes her head by her modesty. "You known, Suzukawa, Minwa Academy has amazing cooking classes _and_ a Baking Club. I could put a good word in for you. That club would be _perfect_ for you."

To Tomoka's surprise, Imari frowns. "Thanks, but I don't think I want to do that."

Tomoka narrows her eyes perplexed. "But, wasn't that one of your goals? To get into a club?"

"Yeah," nods Imari gazing down at her meal. "But…"

She flicks around her food and sighs. "…I don't know. I guess it's just…I haven't had much luck with finding and staying in any clubs at school. Nobody thinks I'm good at anything. _A low-class Club Flunk who taints others' statuses_. Isn't that what Kashima-senpai said?"

Tomoka flinches as she remembers the argument that Masato got into with Imari. _The day I abandoned Imari and the PreHeartBook refused to open._

"It's weird thought," Imari smiles gently, "But, Kashima-senpai made me realize something."

Imari puts down her utensils. "If I tried to join the Baking Club and it ends up like all my other attempts, it would make me kind of sad every time I would try to cook after that. I don't want to lose my joy for cooking just because people in clubs don't believe in me and think I'm just a joke."

Tomoka's eyes darken and she looks down at the meal solemnly. "I see."

Imari abruptly jumps up from her seat and Tomoka sees her sneak some food behind her back. "I'm going to the washroom!" she declares. "I'll be right back!"

But, Tomoka sees her slip into the kitchen instead. Tomoka quickly whips her face and gets up as well. "I got to go to the bathroom too!"

"Okay," says Mari. "But, you should probably wait here until Imari is done—!"

"—NO TIME!" announces Tomoka racing out of the dining room.

Mari twinkles. "What a unique girl."

Osamu bobs his head. "I know! And her anxious aura makes her too frigging cute!"

"I hope Ohime-sama comes over for dinner _every_ night!" Izumi falls in with.

* * *

Thames crunches down hard on his lollipop as he flies overhead of Yūkibarano. Right behind him is his fellow Dark Charm Knight, Xoanon. However, he was flying much slowly and clumsily with distinctive dark bags under his eyes.

" _TTThhhaaammmeeesss_ ," Xoanon yawns. "If I wasn't so tired I would be yelling my face off at you. I was having such a nice dream of destroying the PreCure and taking over the world."

Thames rolls his eyes as he pops a new lollipop into his mouth. "Well, _maybe_ if you stop being a complainin' baby maybe we can make your dream and reality today." He stops when he spots the public party nearby. "Would yah look at that. So beautiful and peaceful. The perfect place for some rampagin' Engindu!"

" _Gggrrreeeaaattt_ ," moans Xoanon half asleep. "Can we just get this over with? I have a fluffy pillow back at Desolate Castle with my name on it."

Thames reaches for one of the Endingu Dolls on a chain around his shorts. "Good. You can go back and tell Kuroizado that your sloth-attitude cast us the Prince and a change to illuminate the PreCure."

Xoanon curses under his breath as he grabs for his two Endingu Dolls. "YOU'RE A REAL BRAT! YOU KNOW THAT!"

Thames smirks cranking down on his candy. "Now there's the Xoanon I known and…despise." He tosses the Endingu Dolls playfully. "Now then," Thames snickers wickedly taking out another lollipop, "It's time for **Hansel** and **Gretel** to have some fun."

"SERIOUSLY! HOW MUCH CANDY DO YOU EVEN _HAVE?!_ "

* * *

Without making a single sound, Tomoka peeks into the kitchen and, sure enough, sees Imari offering Bukku some of her food. But, the expression on his face easily proved that he didn't look happy.

"This is ridiculous~buku!" complains Bukku to Imari. "I am _royalty~buku!_ And as royalty, I should be given an eight-course banquet, on top of a pedestal, and given the richest foods of the land~buku. Not… _leftovers_ ~buku!"

Imari sighs. "I'm sorry, _oh great and wonderful_ Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star, but this is the best I could do right now."

But, Bukku snubs the meal and lifts his nose into the air. "This will not do at all~buku! Make me something else~buku!"

"No fair," whimpers Imari as she drowns in depression lines.

Tomoka tries to tiptoe closer into the kitchen, but her elbow accidentally ends up knocking over a sauce pan. She stares in dismay as the pot starts to fall. Her mind goes into slow-motion as she dives matrix-style for the pan. Luckily, Tomoka manages to catch it just before it hits the ground.

She sighs in relief. "Jeez, that was a close one."

Not so lucky though. The ladle from inside the sauce pan tips over falls onto the floor with a clumsy _clunk_. Imari and Bukku snap their heads immediately to the sound. They turn around and spot Tomoka practically sprawled out of the kitchen floor with the sauce pan.

Tomoka gazes up at them gingerly, "Um…hello. What's up?"

"Well, we are~buku," grunts the fairy prince, "You, on the other hand, not so much~buku."

" **So embarrassing** ," mumbles Tomoka to herself.

Bukku rolls his eyes at this. "Yeah, I think we got that from the other bazillion times you've said that~buku. That better not be another lame catchphrase like the one Imari uses~buku."

"What?!" jolts Imari. "You—you don't like my catchphrase!"

"Nope~buku."

"Since _when_?"

"Since the very first time it popped out of your mouth~buku."

"Boohoo. **Supreme** _ **sorrow**_ **power** ," Imari snivels.

Tomoka looks back and forth between Imari and Bukku flailing on the ground. "Um…is anybody going to help me up?!"

"Oh! Right, right, right," realizes Imari bolting over to Tomoka.

She takes the sauce pan from her and puts it back on the kitchen counter with the ladle. Then, she reaches down and grabs Tomoka by both hands and hoists her back onto her feet.

"Thanks," huffs Tomoka sweeping any excess crumps or dust from the floor off her clothes. "I'm, ah…I'm usually more graceful then this."

"Well, I'm sure not," jokes Imari.

As they both drop their arms down at their sides, Tomoka forgets that her book bag was still slung over her shoulder. The bag slides her arm and collapses to the ground. Her sky blue PreHeartBook spills out along with it.

Imari looks down silently at the PreHeartBook. She picks it up. "Here. I think you dropped this."

She turns back to Tomoka and her eyes widen at what she sees. Tomoka bowing her head. A deep bow with her hair flopped over her face like when Imari bowed to Tomoka when they first met after she ran into her. But now, Imari was on the receiving end.

"I'm sorry," murmurs Tomoka in the most fragile voice Imari had ever heard. "I don't expect you to forgive me after how I abandoned you when you needed a teammate. I'm sorry. I didn't stand up for you with Kashima. I'm sorry for that too."

Tomoka hopes that Imari doesn't notice how scared she really was. If she was wearing boots, she would be shaking in them. Tomoka was waiting for Imari to yell at her and kick her out of her home.

But instead, Imari gives her a soft smile. "It's okay, Fukumoto-senpai. I understand. So please, lift up your head."

"Suzukawa-san," breathes Bukku in wonder of her.

Tomoka picks up her head to look at Imari.

"A monster suddenly attacks and you're supposed to transform into a magical girl and fight it. Everything just hits you all at once. It's scary and very overwhelming." Imari chuckles to herself. "You should have seen me the first time I turned into a PreCure. I was a hot mess."

"It's true~buku," chimes in Bukku.

"I forgive you, _**Tomoka**_ ," beams Imari. "So, you don't have to worry anymore. Now that were teammates, you don't have to hold the burden anymore."

All Tomoka can do is carry on standing there speechless.

"So what do you say, Tomoka," sparkles Imari extending her hand to her. "Let's join forces and kick some Endingu behind!"

Tomoka squeezes her hands into a fist so tightly that her nails dig into her palms. _Why_ , she screams inside her head. _Why is Imari being so nice to me? After everthing!_ Yell _at me! Be_ mad _at me! Don't be_ nice _to me!_

" _I CAN'T!_ " Tomoka lets out.

She immediately wishes to take it back when she sees sadness pass through Imari's eyes.

"I don't mean it like _that_ ," swallows Tomoka. "I mean; I _want_ to, but I _can't_."

"Start talking sense for crying out loud~buku!" snaps Bukku getting irritated with her.

Tomoka sighs heavily. "I don't know what happened, but ever since I…ever since _that_ day, I haven't been able to open my PreHeartBook. It's almost as if it's locking me out."

Bukku and Imari exchange worried looks. They seem just as confused as Tomoka was.

Imari glances down at the blue PreHeartBook in her hands, "Really?"

She goes to open it…and it pops _wide_ open.

Tomoka nearly falls in disbelief. _You have got to be kidding me!_

Imari blinks puzzled. "I don't know, Tomoka. It seems just fine to me."

"No way," says Tomoka astonished. "Let me see—!" But, the second Tomoka touches the PreHeartBook, it slams shut. They both of them jump back startled.

" _Ohhhhh_ ," Imari epiphanies, " _Now_ I see what you mean."

"Give me that~buku," orders the fairy prince. "This finicky book just needs a royal touch." Bukku is also about to open the PreHeartBook with ease much to Tomoka's pure annoyance.

 _Even the_ fairy _can open it_ , thinks Tomoka rather irritated.

"There~buku," says Bukku looking rather pleased with himself, "Now, Imari and I can keep it open while you just—!" Tomoka grabs the PreHeartBook again and it latches shut.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS~buku!" roars Bukku short-temperedly. He starts jumping on it, kicking, punching, and even biting it, "OPEN UP YOU STUPID BOOK~buku!"

It looks like he was having a heated wrestling match with it. Imari and Tomoka both look at him with sweat drops on the side of their heads.

"Um…Your Highness," Imari cautions, "You might be overdoing it just a little bit."

Bukku pauses in the middle of biting down on the book's cover. "Don't question my methods, Suzukawa-san! This book just needs a _little_ tough love~buku."

Imari shakes her head. "No. There has to be another reason, a _real_ reason why this is happening. Come on, Your Highness, you mustknow what is going on."

Long pause.

"Um…yes~buku," coughs Bukku. "Yes, of course I know since I—Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star—am the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom and quested to find the PreCure. I know exactly what is going on~buku."

Both Imari and Tomoka give him a blank stare. They see right through him.

"You have no clue what to do, do you," says Tomoka bluntly.

"No idea~buku," confesses Bukku, "At all~buku."

"Yeah," mutters Imari, "That's becoming a recurring theme."

Bukku fidgets with his red cape, clearly ticked off by her remark. "Well, if I must guess, it might have something to do with the fact that Fukumoto-san ran away with jerk face~buku."

"Jerk face?" echoes Tomoka.

"Kashima-senpai," answers Imari with a shrug.

Tomoka puffs, " _Yyyeeeaaahhh_. I can't say I blame you for that. But, he's really not that bad of a guy. I swear."

"But, what does that have to do with Tomoka's PreHeartBook?" asks Imari.

"Well~buku," starts Buku, "PreCure are legendary warriors of love, hope, and courage…"

 _There's that word again_ , sighs Tomoka. _Courage_.

Her eyes darken as she realizes where the fairy prince was going with this. "I showed no courage," understands Tomoka solemnly. "Me running away was a moment of cowardice, not courage."

"Exactly~buku," nods Bukku. "Therefore, I believe the PreHeartBook took away your power when you did not live up to the quality of a true PreCure."

Bukku bounces into the air and lands into Tomoka's arms. "Remember the first time we met, Fukumoto-san? When you jumped into the middle of danger to save me~buku? _That_ was courage. _That_ was the reason you were chosen. But, you lost your courage, and with that, you ability to transform~buku."

Tomoka remembers. Of course she did. She can't stop rerunning it in her mind over and over again. That day where the whole clique how-my-normal-life-changed-forever happened—and it seems that no one else wants her to forget either.

" _That's ridiculous!"_

Bukku and Tomoka turn around alarmed at Imari. "I don't care what anyone says, Tomoka is _not_ a coward! She is the _bravest_ person I know!"

Tomoka isn't sure if she can let herself believe what Imari says. _After everything I did to her, how can she even say that I'm brave?_

"You're wrong, Suzukawa," murmurs Tomoka. "I'm not brave."

"Yes you are!" cries Imari. "Because…"

Tomoka looks down at the floor.

"… _because you came here."_

Tomoka, shocked by her reply, gazes up to meet Imari's vivid pink-coloured eyes. "Regardless of everything, you had the courage to come here and apologize. You didn't have to do it. No one force you to. No one asked you to. It doesn't matter. _That_ took courage. If that's not courage, I don't know what is."

Tomoka's eyes shine bright blue holding back tears. "Suzukawa—"

 **"— _ENDINGU!"_**

* * *

 _No! No, no, no! Why now?_ Tomoka can only screams with over and over in her mind fighting over the sound of her heartbeat drumming loudly in her ears as she runs outside, bursting onto out the front door of the café and onto the patio with her PreHeartBook in hand and Imari hot on her heels. Bukku is in her arms along with her pink PreHeartBook.

"Man," groans Imari. "These Endingu sure have impeccable timing, don't they?"

Suddenly, Imari's sister explodes out from the house. "What is going on, Oneechan?" Izumi clings to her big sister's side and Tomoka could see the fear in her wide eyes.

Tomoka half expected Imari to match her little sister's terror and freak out with her, but she was slightly surprised that Imari appeared so calm as she smiles tenderly at her sister and puts her hands on Izumi's shoulders. "It's okay, Izumi. Everything is alright. Please, go back inside with Otousan and Okaasan."

"But, what about you, Imari-oneechan?" whimpers Izumi.

Imari lovingly pats her sister on the head. "I don't about me, sis. I'm going to walk Tomoka home." Tomoka frowns, knowing that Imari just told her sister and bald-faced lie, but also understands that she needs Izumi to go inside where she'd be safe with her mom and dad.

Luckily, Izumi bobs her head. "Okay." She slips back inside the house and Imari sighs in reflex that she didn't have to do a little dance to get her sister to listen to her.

" _Endingu!"_

Tomoka nearly jumps out of her skin when the monster flies out of nowhere and smashes into a giant sakura tree that stood just across the street from the café. But, what surprised Tomoka and Imari the most was what happened to the tree. With a single tap of the monster, the tree warps to candy! The tall trunk had become a sweet, peppermint candy cane and the petals into rainbow-coloured lollipops.

"Would it be a new low if I tried to sneak a taste of that candy," giggles Imari.

Bukku whacks her in the ear. "This isn't the time for jokes~buku." The fairy prince shoves her PreHeartBook into her face and jumps onto the ground, "Now's the time to transform and get rid of this Endingu."

" _Endingu!"_

The monster starts crushing cars parked on the street and chaning them into candies with gumdrop tires and chocolate drops for headlights.

Imari nods, "Get ready, Endingu. 'Cause when you scare my sis, you have to deal with me."

But, as Imari goes off with her PreHeartBook in hand, Tomoka grabs her by the shoulder. "Wait, Suzukawa!" Imari stops instantly and turns around to look at her, but Tomoka can't get herself to look back as she squeezes her blue PreHeartBook. "I can't transform, remember? I—I can't fight. I can't do anything."

Imari hugs Tomoka. "I know," whispers Imari kindly.

"Do your best, Suzukawa-san," says Bukku.

Imari nods to him and opens up her PreHeartBook.

" _ **Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!"**_

Tomoka's eyes flicker in wonder as she watches Imari being consumed by the soft pink light and aurora-coloured sparkles. It was like magic as her short chestnut brown hair shimmering into long golden blonde pigtails with velvety pink bows and pure-white wings. Soon, she was covered in vivid pinks and bright stars. In a blink of an eye, she was no longer Imari Suzukawa.

" _ **The Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!"**_

Fable winks playfully, "I'll just have to fight for both of us then." She smiles brightly.

Tomoka laughs to herself. _There is it again. That smile. So full of optimism and kindness. She always smiles like this. Even when I was so cold towards her when we met. She still gave a compassionate smile. When Kashima yelled at her and was cruel to her. She gave us all an empathic smile. When she should be sad, angry, or depressed, she always manages to smile that kind-hearted and hopeful smile._

"How do you do it, Fable?" asks Tomoka breathlessly. "How are you always smiling? Don't ever get scared?"

Fable's eyes soften. "Of course I get scared. I'm scared right now believe it, or not. I can't go a whole battle without flipping out once, or twice. Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't~buku," butts in Bukku arrogantly.

Fable sticks out her tongue. "Okay, tuff guy. You become a PreCure and go fight an Endingu. I dare you!"

Bukku smirks. "Too bad I'm not either Pretty, or a Cure."

Tomoka shakes her head. "But, Suzu— _Fable_ , why don't you run away? I mean, fighting monsters, saving the world. How does anyone expect you to be able to do all of that? Why not just run away and leave that entire burden behind."

" _Ummmm_ ," hums Fable in her thinking pose. "I guess because… _uhhhh_ …Jeez! I feel like I'm back at school and the teacher is calling me out!"

"Guys~buku!" interrupts Bukku angrily. "We don't have time for this~buku."

The pink PreCure takes a deep breath to running the question over in her head. Then, she snaps her fingers as an answer finally hits her. "Don't fret, Your Highness. Actually that's an easy answer."

"Then cut to the chase already~buku!" snaps Bukku. "I you've haven't forgetten there is a monster attacking the town right now~buku!"

"I got it, I got it!" snorts Fable. "Just give me a sec, okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Fable puts her hand on Tomoka's shoulder. "Why don't I run away? Because…my desire to protect everyone's happiness is far stronger than my fear."

With that, the pink warrior leaps into the sky and lands atop of a hydro pole. "Hey! You know something, Tomoka. I don't think your PreHeartBook is locking you out because you're a coward. I think it's because you stopped _believing_ in yourself."

Tomoka's eyes widen. Imari beams like the sun down on her. "Start believing in yourself more, Tomoka. You are smart, gentle, and super cute! You have no reason to doubt yourself—!"

They weren't paying attention. Either of them was. Fable didn't see the Endingu coming until and it collides with her. She was barely about to get her bearings and stand her ground. However, she especially didn't see the _second_ Endingu until creeps up behind her and stuck her right off the small pole she was perched on. Fable smash to the ground and is thrown against one of the candy-turned cars.

" _Haha. Let's a fun play date today, Pinky."_

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** And just when thinks couldn't get any easier.

 **Tomoka:** Suzukawa! You can't face this on your own!

 **Bukku:** _Two_ Endingu. Yeah, you are _sooo_ screwed~buku.

 **Tomoka:** I have to try and help. Somehow.

 **Imari:** Don't worry! Just leave it to me!

 **Tomoka:** _Double Trouble! I Believe In You!_


	14. Double Trouble! I Believe In You!

_Thank you very much **enarmonios** and **AnimeGirl4Ever** for reviewing my story again :)_

 _I apologize for the **grammar error** that, I know, are in all of my episodes._

 _I hope you enjoy and I also hope everyone is enjoying summer vacation :D_

* * *

 **Episode 13: |Double Trouble! I Believe In You!|**

* * *

"Cure Fable!" gasps Bukku.

The fairy prince watches on alongside Tomoka, unable to save the Pink PreCure, as she is ambushed by the two Endingu. They strike her and throw her off of the hydro pole she stood on vulnerably. She crashes to the ground and slams against the car the monsters had turned into candy.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" hollers Fable getting to her feet. "The gumdrops costumed the fall! Wow. There's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

"I can't believe this~buku!" growls Bukku in disbelief, " _Two_ ~buku. **Two Endingu!** This is going to be a difficult battle for Cure Fable."

" _Way to start the obvious, fairy runt."_

Tomoka's ears prick up this. _That voice. I know that voice. Wicked and bratty in a taunting tone likes it's always making fun of you._ She looks up and spots him in the sky. " **Thames** ," Tomoka breathes.

Her words feel on deaf ears. The young knight's cat-eyes didn't even waver away from Fable. But, reluctantly, she did get the attention of the other Dark Charm Knight. Tomoka instantly knew she hadn't seen this one yet. He wasn't lively small as Thames, or wickedly beautiful as Linda.

He was tall, very tall and incredibly muscular. Dark-skin and sharp eyes with marks underneath just like the others had along with the elf-ears that stuck straight-out. He also has turquoise hair in a tuff-guy Mohawk and notches on both of his eyebrows. He wore a pale purple muscular-shirt, a black scarf tied tightly around his neck, a brown belt slung across his right shoulder, black leather pants, and bulky gothic boots.

When his dark gold eyes meet Tomoka's shaky blue, her knee lock in place. He scared her. There was no denying that. "WHO IS _THAT?_ " His booming voice almost made Tomoka's ears bleed. Clearly, he never learned how to use his inside voice.

Thames cocks his head around and stares down at Tomoka. He shrugs uninterested by her. "Don't matta, _Xoanon_. She's not the one we're here to destroy."

 _ **Xoanon** , _Tomoka picks up on. _So, that's his name._

Then, the bulky knight looks down at the PreHeartBook in Tomoka's hands and a wave of pure fear washed over her. She could feel her whole body go numb as every inch of her turned cold and her legs buckle were shaking from the overwhelming nerves. She might be holding a powerful item like the PreHeartBook, but knowing it would stay locked, Tomoka could only feel utterly powerfulness as Xoanon booms his quaking voice.

"IT'S THE _BLUE PREHEARTBOOK!_ " Xoanon roars. "IT'S THE PRECURE! THE NEW PRECURE LINDA WARNED US ABOUT! IT'S HER!"

"Huh," grunts Thames completely blasé. "Don't matta to me." But then, a twisted smile spreads across his face that sends an icy chill down Tomoka's spine. "However, if ya want to knock her 'round some, I want stop ya."

Tomoka's eyes widen and her pupils shrivel to the size of needles as her whole body starts to tremble. She can barely stand, or hold onto her PreHeartBook as she sees the warped smirk appear on Xoanon's face as he cracks his knuckles.

 _Run,_ the voice in Tomoka's head screams. _Run, run, RUN!_ But, her feet refuse to move along with her mind.

" _Tomoka! Run!"_

Cure Fable leaps into the air and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick to Xoanon's side. However, the hulking knight sees her attack coming. His reflexes surprises both Fable and Tomoka as he manages to grab her by the ankle before her heel can strike him in the jaw.

"CLOSE, LITTLE WARRIOR," mocks Xoanon, "BUT, NO CIGAR!"

"Tomoka!" cries Fable as fast as she could talk, "Hurry! Run! Run away—!"

Tomoka looks on desperately as Xoanon throws the Pink PreCure like she was a ragdoll and tosses her back down to the ground. "THAMES!" barks Xoanon. "YOU TAKE CARE OF CURE FABLE!" Xoanon turns toward Tomoka again. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS WEAKLING!"

The younger knight smirks mischievously. "That sounds like a plan to me. Have fun with your playmate." Thames takes off towards Fable and the two Endingu. "Alright kiddies, let's make my Pinky cry me a river."

Xoanon chuckles as he lands on the floor. They made the ground crack around him. Tomoka could see the strength in his legs then and what they could do to her if he attacked with them. "NOW THEN," Xoanon grins wickedly as he stomps over to Tomoka. She cups her mouth to hold back a scream he towers a good two-feet over her. "WHAT SHOULD I BREAK FIRST?—!"

"— _Don't you_ dare _touch me, you ogre!"_ For first time in her life, Tomoka acts completely without thinking. With all of her strength she could muster, she takes her PreHeartBook and smashes it right in Xoanon's face.

" _Boom_ goes the dynamite~buku," cheers Bukku.

With no time to process what she just did, Tomoka takes off running as fast as she possibly could down the street, almost tripping on as she goes. Behind her, she heard Xoanon yell after her which only made her want to bolt faster away from him. Her ears were ringing and her breathing was totally out of whack. But, she keeps running even though she didn't know where to go, or where would be safe.

"I can't believe I just did that!" gasps Tomoka in a panic. "I just hit him in the _face!_ **So embarrassing!** "

Tomoka doesn't even notice that the fairy prince was holding onto the back of her shirt collar for his dear life as she sprinted. "Dear god you humans run like _maniacs_ ~buku!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" whimpers Cure Fable melodramatically, " _Two_ Endingu! I can _barely_ handle fighting _one!_ Now, there are _two!_ What am I going to do?!"

The Hansel and Gretel Endingu slowly corner her. It would have been a cute effort if they weren't scary monsters! Fable looks at them almost repulsively. They weren't like adorable kids with pudgy cheeks wearing lovable little outfits. They were fat, round things with glowing blood-red eyes with claw-like fingers and pit-bull teeth that looks too big for their mouths. The Hansel wore ugly, dark-tone suspenders and a small top hat and the Gretel wore a baggy springtime dress with long pale braids that looks like they could smash down an entire house.

Their heads twist to the side as they stare at her with gaping mouths and destructive eyes. They were probably wondering what types of toys they could stretch the pink warrior into. Overhead, the young Dark Charm Knight watches her freak out in amusement.

"Tell me, Pinky," taunts Thames as he hovers over the pink warrior. "Have anyone told ya that ya look pretty when ya're 'bout to be destroyed."

Fable picks herself up and blinks at Thames curiously, "Really? You think I'm _pretty?_ "

This reaction catches Thames off guard and he blushes, "W-what? N-no! _S-shut up!_ Endingu! Get her!"

" _Endingu!"_ The Hansel and Gretel Endingu pounce at the Pink PreCure. The first one goes for a punch, but Fable manages to block it. However, its twin follows suit and delivers a swift kick to Fable's stomach. She is sent flying, but is able to land with on her feet and digs her heels into the dirt to stop the slide.

Fable's eyes widen when she looks down at her arms and belly where both Endingu touched her. A thin coat of dark pink, hardened candy had crystallized on her wrists on her stomach.

"I'm going to regret tasting this," announces Cure Fable as she curiously she licks the candy on her arms. Her mouth puckers up. It was super tart and bitter. She flails her arms by the horrible tang. "I regret it! I regret it!"

Thames smirks. "Ha! So ya noticed. My Hansel and Gretel have the ability to turn anything they touch into candy. Including _humans!_ Now, how'd that taste, Pinky—"

"— _Ow!_ " squeals Fable hopping around clutching her foot. "I stepped on my toe! Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ouchie!_ "

"Seriously!" fumes Thames in disbelief. "How the heck did ya manage to step on _your own toe_ , you klutz! Ya are not even doin' anythin'! Ya are just _standin'_ there! I mean, really, how do you step on your toe from _standin'?!_ "

Fable frowns crossing her arms. "You don't have to yell at me. You know, Thames, you're seriously sending me a lot of mix messages here! First you call me pretty, and then you call me a klutz. Make up your mind about which way you're going with this!"

"Here's where I'm goin' with this!" snaps Thames now extremely irritated. "I'm going to _destroy you!_ Endingu, attack!"

" _Endingu!"_ Both Endingu charge at Fable.

"Well, then," says Fable, "If I can't touch them, then I can _blast_ them!"

Right before the monsters crash into her, the pink warrior leaps into the air. "Try this on for size! _Fable KaBoom!"_

But, as the explosion of pink light bursts down on the Endingu, they link arms and spin out of the way in a cartwheel. And when Fable has to land back on the ground, one of them detaches themselves and strikes the PreCure right in her side.

Fable dives into the fall and rolls into a summersault. She looks down at her thigh and it had turned to candy too. She bolts back up on her feet, "How this then? _Pinky Shoot!"_

The strong beam of light blasts out of Fable's hands at the monsters, but they dance around the attack like they were playing a game of tag with it. " _Pinky Shoot, Pinky Shoot, Pinky Shoot!"_

With each strike, the Endingu would bounce off each other, toss each other into the air like they were a trapeze act, and roll from side-to-side with ease. She could hear them giggling like gleeful little children as they continued to avoid her attacks like it was a game of dodge ball. They were in perfect unison together as they were able to evade even single one of her beams. Thames was laughter hysterically at Cure Fable's efforts.

 _It's no use,_ thinks Fable trying to hold the Endingu back as best as she can. _I'm just wasting energy at this point. One by one I could probably take them out, but together that's another story._

The Hansel Endingu launches its sister monster at Cure Fable. _"Dream Bubble!"_ Fable calls out and the pink bubble pops out around her and cancels the attack.

However, Fable notices that one of the Gretel Endingu's long braids was wrapped around Hansel Endingu. It pulls on it and throws the other straight at Fable. _"Kyaa!"_ Fable cries in surprise as she is knocked into a bush full of gummy bears.

"It's no use,"huffs Fable as she staggers back onto her feet. She winces and clutches her arm that has complete turned into sugary hard candy."I can't split them up. Their teamwork is too strong."

"End game time, Pinky," Thames snickers as he snaps his fingers. "Endingu, finish her off."

" _Endingu!"_ Hansel and Gretel Endingu hug each other and fall into a rapid barrel drive, rushing straight at Cure Fable who is lying on the ground like a sitting duck.

" _Dream Bubble!"_ It was all the Pink PreCure was able to do. It was the only strength left she could muster. The Endingu ball meets the guard and they grind against it to try and break it. They continue to spin and the bubble warps trying to hold them back.

Fable struggles with all her might to keep the shield. "I can't beat them both on my own," she realizes squeezing her eyes shut. "But, there's no way I'm giving up!"

* * *

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PEST!"

Tomoka holds back a scream when she hears the Dark Charm Knight's furious yell as she rounds the corner of a street with her heart beating out of her chest the whole time. She wants to stop running. Her chest was stabbing her with pain, but she can't listen to its cry to stop. She can't stop.

Unfortunately, the universe disagrees. Tomoka trips on the curb and falls right into a raspberry bush. "Ow, ow, ow!" gasps Tomoka at thousands of teeny thorns poke her every which way.

"Suzukawa-san's clumsiness must be rubbing off on you~buku," comments Bukku bitterly as thorns stab into his red cape, "Why do humans even grow plants covered in tiny swords~buku?!"

Tomoka finds a spot under the bush free of the thorns. "Because," she huffs plucking off a berry, "All good things come with thorns."

She pops the blackberry into her mouth and takes another one and hands it to the fairy prince. He sniffs it like a snob, but follows suit and sticks it in his mouth too. Tomoka smiles softly when she sees Bukku's eyes light up.

"This is good~buku," he confesses licking his lips. "And _that_ was probably the wisest thing you've said since I met you~buku."

"I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF WHEN I FIND YOU, GIRL!"

"No!" flinches Tomoka cupping her ears and curling up into a little ball.

"It's okay, Fukumoto-san," assures Bukku jumping onto her knees. "Stay calm~buku. Please~buku. He hasn't found us yet~buku. We're fine~buku."

He puts his paws on her arm and realizes that she was shaking. Just by a touch, Bukku could feel her heart racing and on the verge of hyperventilating. "Please, Fukumoto-san. Take deep breaths~buku. You're okay~buku. Everything is okay—"

"— _No it's not_ ," cries Tomoka making Bukku recoil in surprise. "Nothing is okay! _Nothing_ about this is okay!"

Tomoka folds her arms over her knees, shoving Bukku aside, and buries her head in them. "Fairy-san, I'm scared." She hugs herself tighter. "Do you what that's like, Fairy-san? To have to no power? To know that all you can do is run away?"

" _I do~buku."_

Tomoka looks up at him stunned. "I know what it's like~buku. Back home, I was a prince, but here I can't let other humans even see me. I had a castle and thousands of servants, now all I have is Suzukawa-san. And, whenever she fights, all I can do is stand there and watch. Believe me I know _actually_ what it feels like~buku."

"But, Suzukawa-san was right about one thing, you know~buku," continues the fairy prince facing Tomoka head-on. "You're not like me, Fukumoto-san. You have power to step off of the sidelines and fight~buku. You're _not_ a coward either~buku. You just don't believe in yourself anymore~buku."

"Is there really a difference," mutters Tomoka miserably.

"Yes there is~buku," snaps Bukku dead serious which catches Tomoka by surprise. "I still _believe_ that _I_ can fix things, turn them around, and make them better~buku. I haven't thrown in the towel and accepted that everything is all over~buku."

"Why didn't you?" asks Tomoka, "After everything that happened to your world. Why do you believe things _here_ will be any different?"

Bukku smiles, "Because of _Imari Suzukawa_."

Tomoka narrows her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Bukku bounces up and sits down on Tomoka's knees. "Suzukawa-san might be a bit clumsy, scatterbrained, and easily gets on my nerves, but she has a determination like I've never seen~buku. No matter how many times she gets knocked down, or gets put down by others; she never gives up and continues to believe in herself and her goals~buku. She puts her heart into everything that she does~buku. It's kind of infectious~buku."

He means every word. Tomoka could sense that. _I didn't even realize he had such a soft spot for Suzukawa. Only a few minutes ago he was complaining and arguing about what food he wanted her to get for him._

"But, she's why I never want to give up~buku. Why I still believe that this world and my world _can_ still be saved~buku." Bukku grabs Tomoka's face in her shock and forces her to look at him right in the eye. "You got to stop beating yourself up over what happened~buku, Fukumoto-san."

"I don't know how," confesses Tomoka whipping off her tears.

Bukku grins. "That's easy~buku. You just need to find something to believe in~buku."

Tomoka's eyes widen being taken by surprise by this, "I…I—!"

"— _THERE YOU ARE!"_

Bukku and Tomoka nearly jump out of their skin when Xoanon pulls out the blackberry bush right out of its roots and glares down on the two of them.

"Run?" suggests Tomoka.

" _Run~buku_ ," agrees the fairy prince.

Tomoka picks up Bukku in her arms and bolts for it.

Xoanon roars in anger and throws the bush taking off after them. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"We can't out run him forever~buku," exclaims Bukku as they run. "You know this, Fukumoto-san." Tomoka looks down at him with doubt in her eyes. "You still have your PreHeartBook! You can still fight back~buku! It's not too late~buku! It's not too late to fix your mistakes, Fukumoto-san! If you just put your faith into something one more time~buku! Like the day you rescued me~buku!"

Tomoka gazes down on him overwhelmed with uncertainly and fear. She looks up and her heart sinks. Unaware of her surrounding, she had led them right into alley with tall houses all around them. They were trapped with a head-to-toe muscle man right behind them.

"TRAPPED LIKE RATS!" chuckles Xoanon. "THIS CAT AND MOUSE GAME IT OVER!"

Tomoka backs up as far as she can go before she could feel the wall press up against her back.

"Fukumoto-san," says Bukku in an unexpectedly calm tone. Tomoka glances down at him and their eyes meet. "I'll protect you, Fukumoto-san."

Her gasps breathlessly as her eyes shimmer in astonishment at the small fairy's heartfelt words. "I learned the hard way about running away~buku. That's why I'm not going anywhere now~buku. So, you don't have to be afraid~buku. I'm right here~buku."

Tomoka looks down at her PreHeartBook still in her hands. Her mind starts running a trillion miles an hour. She didn't know what to think, or even say. _WhatshouldIdo? ShouldIbelievehim? ShouldItrytorunaway? WhatshouldIdo? WhatshouldIdo? WhatshouldIdo?!_

 _No._ Tomoka closes her eyes. _No._ She takes a deep breath.

She crouches down and puts Bukku on the ground. "Fukumoto-san?" blinks Bukku startled.

Tomoka smiles gently at the small prince fairy in his red cape and golden crown. "You're right, Fairy-san. No more running."

Xoanon snickers at her. "LOOK AT YOU, LITTLE MISS TUFF GIRL. AREN'T YOU A BRAVE ONE NOW. HA-HA!"

"No, I'm not brave," shallows Tomoka. "I'm still terrified." As she stands up to face the Dark Charm Knight, her whole body was shaking. Her knees were wobbling and she could barely hang onto the PreHeartBook. "But, I will _become_ brave. Bit by bit, I can grow and become braver." She starts to walk forward, away from the wall and towards Xoanon. "And, maybe one day, I can start to believe in myself too. But, until then…"

Tomoka holds out the blue PreHeartBook and stares up with sparkling blue eyes. _"...I will put all of my faith in **Imari Suzukawa** and **Prince Bukku!** "_

The PreHeartBook flashes bright blue and it bursts wide open. Vivid light comes pouring out of the pages, making Xoanon step back in alarm and Bukku beam in delight. Tomoka closes her eyes in a moment of bliss as she could feel newfound power surge through every part of her body as each lock of her hair to the tips of her fingers radiant and embrace the warm light.

" _ **Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!"**_

The pages of the PreHeartBook flicker out like a flock of birds. They waltz around Tomoka like a blizzard over pale blue light. Her shoulder-length indigo hair turns a luminous lilac and grows into two low pigtails that fall down her shoulders and a braided ponytail adorned with a pair of soft white wings. She snaps her fingers over her ears and golden star-shaped earring appear. Tomoka then snaps over her glasses and they vanish into a burst of silver sparkles and she opens her shimmering light blue eyes. The book's dancing pages settle themselves onto her pale skin. They all turn a brilliant blue and with a flash of light, they form her PreCure outfit. A pale blue puffed, long-sleeved shirt designed with blue and yellow with a light yellow Chelsea collar and blue sweetheart tube top, a short blue skirt, black tights, and finished with knee-length dark blue heel-boots detailed in ruffles on the ends.

" _ **The Story of Wisdom! Cure Mythical!"**_

* * *

Cure Fable is punched in the right shoulder by the Gretel Endingu and sent falling onto the ground once more. She could barely keep standing as she wobbles to find her balance. She clutches her shoulder, cringing, as she watches it turn into that dark pink candy.

" _Fable KaBoom—!"_ The Hansel Endingu kicks Fable in the hand as she tries to fire her attack and it whizzes weakly away like a dud firework. Just a light tap knocks the pink warrior to the floor.

"Ya know, ya should really consider givin' up now," Thames yawns there in the air as if he was lying on a bed. "Honestly, this is gettin' kind of borin' and looks a bit embarrassin'."

"I don't care," huffs Fable pushing off on her knees to rise. "As long as I have just an ounce of power left, I will continue to fight!"

Thames rolls his eyes. "Ya know, ya're stubbornness it startin' to get seriously annoyin'. But, whatever, less just wrap this up now. Endingu, do your thing."

" _Endingu!"_ The two Endingu rush at the Pink PreCure their red eyes shining and their claw-fingers sharpened. Fable took a deep breath and tights her fists, ready.

Hansel and Gretel Endingu took each other's hands and their hands start to spin like sharp razors. Those long twirling scissor-fingers would pop like bubble shield faster than she could bring it up. The Hansel Endingu struck first, slashing at Fable, but she is able to leap out of the way and gives the monster a swift spin kick to the head.

"Would you just finish her off already!" groans Thames.

The Gretel one attacks, the pink warrior has no time to react, _"Endingu!"_ The monster raises its blade-fingers in the air and cuts down at Cure Fable.

" _Blue Slash!"_

Fable sees a twinkle of blue flash in front of her and clash with the Endingu. She gets a cleaner look at the blue light and bursts into a big smile, "Tomoka—I mean— _Cure Mythical!_ "

" _Ahhh_ ," realizes Thames. "Ya must be the Blue PreCure I heard so much about." He shrugs. "Ya don't look that tuff, or half as cute as Pinky."

Mythical snorts at him and proves him wrong as she rams the Endingu with her blue sword of light and sends it toppling backwards into its twin.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about~buku," cheers Bukku running up alongside the PreCure. "Are you alright, Cure Fable?"

Fable sighs in reflex. "I am now." Her eyes soften. "Thank you, _Mythical_."

The blue warrior keeps her back to pink one. "You know, I had a lot of fun with your family, _Fable_ ," she blurts out.

Fable blinks puzzled. _Why is she bringing this up now?_

"Talking with everyone and eating with everyone. Your mother was so kind, and your sister was sweet and really cute. I've never had a meal like that before. It was a lot of fun!"

"Mythical," murmurs Fable sympathetically.

"I want to protect that. I want to protect your family, Fable. Not just yours, but everyone's love and their families." She turns around to face the Pink PreCure. "That is what I decided. And then, with each family I protect, bit by bit, I can start to become the teammate you deserve to have by your side."

Fable doesn't even give Mythical another second to speak at she flies at her and pulls her into a giant hug. She grins brightly. "Believe or not, Mythical, but I think you're already an amazing teammate."

Mythical smiles back. "Fable—"

"— _Argh!_ Total _barf!_ " groans Thames in a fit. "This ain't a chick-flick, or some _'oh my feelings'_ garbage, ladies! I've had enough of this! Seriously, ya are gonna make me throw up!"

"Is is out of line to say that I agree with the evil brat~buku?" chimes in Bukku.

"Endingu!" roars Thames at his wits end, "Destroy them! _Both_ of them!"

" _Endingu!"_ They storm together at the two PreCure.

But, Mythical is more than ready for them, _"Wise Safeguard!"_ A bright blue, translucent ancient-looking shield appears in front of the girls. Unlike Fable's bubble, Mythical's shield is easy able to fend off both of the monsters.

"Alright, what's the plan, Fable?" asks Mythical as she focuses to hold them off.

"We have to split them up," informs Fable. "If we can pull them apart and fight them one-on-one, we can beat them. Oh! But, careful not to touch them, or they'll turn you into a human candy cane!"

"Gotcha," nods Mythical. "Let's do it!" With that, she pushes out of her shield and ploughs through the Endingu. "I'll go for Gretel, you take Hansel!"

"No problem," Fable says with a thumbs-up as she opens up her PreHeartBook. "And I know actually _who_ can help me breaking these two up."

The pages of the book flash bright white. **_"Once tainted with dark magic now purified by the light, share the strength of your happy ending with me!"_** The Pinocchio Fairytale Puppet pops out of the PreHeartBook now as colourful and sweet as he looks in the storybooks.

Mythical charges at the pigtail monster and she echoes her advance. The monster blasts its long locks at the blue warrior, _"PreCure Double Punch!"_ She knocks away both of the pigtails swing back and whacks the Gretel back in the face.

Hansel runs over to help its other half, but Cure Fable doesn't give it the time of day as she holds up the Pinocchio doll, **_"Pinocchio…Marionette Constrictor!"_**

The puppet lifts its arms and a storm of string shoots out and wraps around the Endingu. "Come to mama!" Fable pulls on the strings and sends the Hansel Endingu flying start over to her.

" _Pinky Shoot!"_ Cure Fable blasts her attack straight on at him. The attack sends the monster flying, far away from Mythical and the other one, "Payback served!"

"No, no, no!" snarls Thames having a temper tantrum. "Endingu, just blast her! Turn her to candy and smash her into li'l pieces!"

" _Endingu!"_ Hansel Endingu brings its long fingers join together to form a canon. The center starts to grow crimson red. It fires a giant explosion of dark magic at Cure Fable.

But, she doesn't even flinch, or look scared, "Bad move, kid." She opens up her PreHeartBook again and the Frog Prince springs out; now a small and cute green colour with a petite crown on the top of its head. It looked happy. "What goes around comes around, Thames!"

The Frog Prince Fairytale Puppet opens its mouth and swallows the attack. _**"Frog Prince Boomerang!"** _ The frog opens it up and launches all of its power right back at Hansel Endingu.

" _No!_ " yells Thames.

" _Ending..."_ The Hansel Endingu murmurs as it closely turns into pure candy.

On the flipside, the Gretel Endingu strikes it long pigtails at Mythical once more, _"Blue Slash!"_ The blue warrior grabs her sword and slices the monster's hair clean off its head. "I've never cut someone's hair before. You _might_ have some split ends."

" _Ending…"_ mumbles Gretel Endingu as she collapses to the ground alongside her other half.

Fable comes to stand right beside Mythical and smiles. "Care to do the honours, _teammate?_ "

Mythical beams back, "With pleasure, _teammate_." She walks over to the Hansel and Gretel Endingu and snaps out her right arm. Her PreHeartBook appears and she flips it open with her one hand. **"Monsters corrupted by darkness. We will return your happy ending to you!"**

A beautiful, deep sky blue light starts to surround the Endingu. Hugging them in the purity as their bodies begin to sparkle white and they close their wicked red eyes in the warmth of the radiance. It was funny, but Mythical never noticed this tranquil moment the first time. She was scared and in a flustered rush to defeat the monster. But now, she can see how the light magic was truly saving them. Mythical now believes in her words; that they are restoring their happy endings and live peacefully once more.

" _ **Wisdom Judgement!"**_

Mythical, Fable, and Bukku watch with delightful smiles as the two Endingu transform into the sweet, cute Fairytale Puppets they once were before being damaged by the dark magic. Mythical is stunned to see the two dolls smile back at her as they find their home inside her PreHeartBook.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU _LOST_ , THAMES!" says Xoanon appearing next to the young Dark Charm Knight.

"Shut up, Xoanon!" snaps Thames. "And where the heck were ya anyways?!"

"T-THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW," stammers Xoanon. "COME ON, WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE."

Thames groans. "Man, we're gonna get a mouthful from Linda. Kuroizado won't be too happy 'bout this either."

The two Dark Charm Knight vanish without another word. Cure Fable and Cure Mythical exchange a look and burst out in victorious laughter. They both open up their PreHeartBook and, as they high-five, they transform back to Imari Suzukawa and Tomoka Fukumoto.

"I can't believe we did it," cheers Tomoka ecstatically adjusting her glasses.

"Believe it, girl," shimmers Imari giving her a hip dump. "We were awesmazing!" She excitedly picks up Bukku and starts twirling around in joy, " **Supreme smile power!** "

"Put me down, Suzukawa-san," Bukku frowns, "Or I swear I'll barf all over you~buku."

"Putting you down, putting you down!" panics Imari as she quickly puts him back on the floor.

Tomoka walks over to the fairy prince. "Thank you, Fairy-san," she says bowing her head in respect. "You were a lot of help. More than you know. Thank you so much."

Imari giggles, " _Bukku_ actually _helping_ someone? Are you getting soft on me?"

"Of course not," Bukku snuffs. "And the name is Prince Bukku De La Hope—"

"—Blah, blah, blah," coos Imari. "Come on, Your Highness, when will you going to let me call you by your first name. Tomoka lets me. Plus, she calls you _Fairy-san_."

"That because she's being technology accurate~buku," says Bukku simply.

Imari sighs. "Whatever. But, one of these days, _Your Highness_ , we will be on first name status."

"In your dreams, Suzukawa-san," mutters Bukku hoping onto the top of her head.

Imari winks at him. "Well, I am the PreCure of Dreams after all." She claps her hands together. "Now, why don't we head on home and I can whip us up some dessert. And by _us_ , I mean _me_ and my _family_."

"But, I never even got _dinner_ ~buku!"

"You did. You just decided not to eat it. Now you're paying the price for that. No dinner, no dessert."

Imari begins walking when she notices that Tomoka isn't following. She spins around and sees her walking the opposite direction. "Tomoka!" calls Imari. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Tomoka turns around and shakes her head, "Nah. I think I'll just head home. Plus, we told your sister I was going home, remember. I don't know. I just don't want to say we lied."

"Oh," Imari says disappointed. Tomoka circles around again and embarks home. "B-bye, Tomoka. See you at school than…or not."

Suddenly, Bukku jabs Imari in the head. "Come on, Suzukawa-san. Are you really going to let her go so easily?"

Imari blinks up at him and breaks into a big smile. "Wait! Tomoka, hold up a second! Are you free tomorrow?"

Tomoka stops in her tracks. "Huh?"

"Well, tomorrow's Sunday, isn't it? If you're not busy, maybe we can hang out tomorrow too."

Tomoka is quiet for the longest time. Imari can't see her face, but can tell that the hamster wheel turning inside her mind. "Okay."

"R-really," stammers Imari.

Tomoka whirls around and Imari is happy to see a cheerful smile across her face, "For sure. See you tomorrow, _**Imari**_."

* * *

As both girls go their separate ways, the girl with green hair comes out of hiding from under a shady tree. She's twirling her small braid and smiling to herself. With that, a petite figure pops out from behind one of the thick tree branches and swings down and flies up to float beside her.

"It appears you were correct to, as you human says, let the chips fall where they may~kuru," the small being speaks.

The girl sighs. "I've got to admit though; they definitely had me worried for a second. But, they still have a long way to go, we all do."

"Don't fret~kuru. The strength of dreams and wisdom is not something to be taken lightly~kuru. The question is though; what do you do now~kuru?"

The girl leans up against the trunk of the tree, swinging one leg over the other. "Simple. Now, _we meet_."

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** Yay! Tomoka and I are finally hanging out as friends!

 **Tomoka:** I really hope I'm won't be too awkward.

 **Imari:** Nonsense, Tomoka! It's going to be so must fun!

 **Tomoka:** I just hop another Endingu doesn't ruin it.

 **Imari:** No, Tomoka! Now you probably jinxed it!

 **Tomoka:** Oh. Sorry.

 **Imari:** Well, it can't be helped now.

 **Tomoka:** _Daydream Gardens! The Third PreCure!_


	15. Daydream Gardens! The Third PreCure!

_Thank again **enarmonios** and **AnimeGirl4Ever** for continuing to review my chapter. I really appreciate it. __I can't flipping believe that their is only one month left of summer vacation! Argh! But, show of hands, who else has been watching the new episodes of **Steven Universe** daily? This episode is sort of a nod to the flower-theme of **HeartCatch PreCure!** and a place called **Butchart Gardens** that I visited with my family._

 _*please forgive me and excuse **all gramma**_ _ **r errors**_

 _**also, BTW, this episode is wwwaaaayyyy_ _ **longer** than my usual episodes so, I hope you don't mind getting cozy with a cup of coca._

 _I hope you enjoy :D and I hope everyone is still having an awesome summer!_

* * *

 **Episode 14: |Daydream Gardens! The Third PreCure!|**

* * *

Imari reaches her hand out to shade her face from the last April sun. There wasn't a single cloud to hinder the amazing blue sky. She looks around her at all the friends and families that pass her by; they were all excitedly racing and eagerly chattering away as they walk through the cream-coloured stone entrance of **Daydream Gardens** ; the name swirled in gold overtop of them. Seeing all of their smiles made her heart swell with pride; knowing that everyone could be happy today because she fought a monster as a PreCure yesterday.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?" asks Imari.

Today, the fairy prince is a backpack. He is buckled up on Imari's back. Two pack straps stung over her shoulders. The small fairy slouches over like a floppy stuffed animal. "I feel stupid~buku," he grumbles.

Imari giggles and gives him a playful bounce, "Alright-y! Let's head inside! Tomoka is probably waiting for us."

They walk through the entrance and are welcomed by an abundance of bright-coloured flowers. Beautiful wisteria vines whirling around the fences and ivy covering the café and gift shop walls. Practically every twenty feet was a tranquil fountain where little kids were skipping coins into for wishes. There were also small willows and sakura trees that provided slight shade for couples sitting on the benches. The air was filled with singing birds popping in and out of birdhouses on the strongest-looking trees and humming bumble bees buzzing from flower-to-flower looking for fluffy yellow pollen.

It was all breathtaking as Imari spun around to soak up all the beauty. She sneaks a peek at Bukku who looks just as mesmerized as she was. But, when he caught her staying, he points up his nose, "W-whatever~buku. I've seen better gardens at my castle~buku."

"Uh-huh. Sure you have," teases Imari.

Bukku snorts at this. "Can we just get going~buku. I think that's Fukumoto-san over there."

He points over to the nearest fountain. It was one of the bigger ones designed with gorgeous mermaid statues holding up the giant bowl flowing with clear-blue water. Tomoka was sitting there quietly looking over Daydream Gardens' pamphlet with the map on it. It felt strange seeing Tomoka out of her school uniform. No sailor fuku. No second-year neckerchief. No cover-ups with her black tights and black penny loafers. Tomoka was wearing a breezy aqua-blue poncho, an orchid-purple mini-length dress with a lovely floral-pattern, and white high-heeled scandals.

Imari's eyes sparkle. "She. Is. So. Freaking. _CUTE!_ "

Bukku rolls his eyes. "What is it with you and cute things~buku?"

She ignores him, "Tomoka!" she waves. "Hey!"

Tomoka lifts her head up by the sound of her name. She quickly spots Imari and Bukku coming over, "Hello, Suzu— _ **Imari**_."

It was like music to her ears when Tomoka calls her by her first name. Imari can't help, but burst into a wide smile. "Oh, Tomoka, why are you so drop-dead adorable?"

Tomoka turns beet-red. "I-is it too much?!" she gives her set a frantic onceover. "It is, isn't it?! Omigosh! Why am I so adorable?! That's what you asked right?! I-I don't know! G-genetic! DNA! I don't know! So embarrassing. **So embarrassing!** "

Imari chuckles, "Relax, Tomoka. I'm just messing with you." She gives her a light hip-bump and gives her a comforting smile.

Tomoka sighs, "Right. Sorry about that."

Uncomfortable air pauses through both girls. Tomoka just looks down at the ground, her hair falling in from of her face as her head spins; trying to find something to say and Imari watching her with curious eyes.

" _Aaawwwkkkwwwaaarrrddd_ ~buku," chimes in the fairy prince.

Tomoka leans over and sees Bukku, "Hello to you too, Fairy-san. I'm really glad you came with us."

Bukku smirks. "Good evening, Fukumoto-san—"

"— _Backpacks can't talk!_ " warns Imari giving him a tug with the straps.

Bukku lets out a sound that was in-between a gag and a grunt and the two girls exchange a laugh.

Imari looks down at the pamphlet Tomoka is holding. "You were looking at the map, right? Is their someplace you want us to go to first?"

Tomoka glances back to the map. "Um…I don't know," she murmurs shyly.

Imari gives her a gentle smile. "Well, what's your favourite flower?"

Tomoka bite her bottom lip. "Well, I really love the _lily of the valley_. They're white and really small. They grow around this time of year so I thought..."

"Perfect!" beams Imari clapping her hands together. "Then, we'll go check out the **Lily Garden** first and go from there."

"Should we do a montage for this~buku?" questions Bukku.

Imari shrugs her shoulders. "I don't see why not. Could be more fun that way."

* * *

 _ ***Cue Montage***_

Imari, Tomoka, and Bukku are in the _**Lily Garden**_ looking at all the beautiful lilies. Tomoka was crouching down with her arms wrapped around her legs as she admires a white lily. Imari was poking at one of the red spider lilies, showing it to Bukku, and saying how wacky it looks.

They move on to the _**Tulip Garden**_. Tomoka's eyes were like the metal ball in a pinball machine as she watches Imari and Bukku go from the red, pink, yellow, and white tulips keenly. Tomoka lags back to observe. She grins to herself seeing how much fun they were having. Tomoka begins smelling the various tulips peacefully while Imari and Bukku are being chased by a bumble bee. Imari is waving her arms frantically in the air and the fairy prince is flapping wildly; calling her an idiot as usually and warning her that her crazy manner was going to get her stung. Tomoka turns around and bursts out laughing.

Finally they head to the _**Japanese Garden**_ where they are surrounded by towering bamboo, vivid green vegetation, and serene streams and waterfalls. Imari points at one of the decorative lanterns while Tomoka takes a moment to admire one of the water basins. But, as they cross over the stepping stones, Imari loses her balance and Tomoka leaches out to grab hold of her shirt as Imari flails her arms to regain balance with Bukku barking in her ear to not get him wet.

 _ ***End Montage***_

* * *

The team presses on with Imari taking the lead. Bukku freed himself from his backpack imprisonment since the fall in the last garden and is being held like a stuffed animal in Tomoka's arms. He was still trying to dry his damp cape in the sunshine.

"Yes!" dazzles Imari her arms stretched out to the sky. "We have reached my favourite part! The **Rose Garden!** "

Tomoka gaze up at the amazing gate tangled endless vines of red roses. "This is the real eye-catcher of Daydream Gardens, isn't it? One of Yūkibarano's prized landmarks."

"Correctamundo, Little Miss Smarty-Pants," beams Imari, "But, more importantly, the **Rose Maze!** One would say it's quite… _aMAZEing!_ "

" _Boo_ ~buku," frowns the fairy prince. "Bad joke~buku."

Tomoka blinks. "Oh yeah, I think I remember reading that in the pamphlet. But, isn't that just for kids?"

"Don't ruin this for me, Tomoka!" whines Imari. "I'm gonna beat that maze! I'm going to beat it before you, or your brilliant brain can even get to it!"

Imari bolts off through the entrance and disappears in the storm of roses. She instantly spots the Rose Maze. She quickly runs inside the tall walls of red, pink, and white. Immediately, Imari faces a fork in the road. Either the left or right. Without thinking, Imari _goes to the right_.

"We should have her on a leash~buku," mutters Bukku rolls his eyes. "Now you've gone and done it~buku."

Tomoka narrows her eyes. "I didn't mean to do _anything_."

"You made her feel like she had to prove herself~buku," says Bukku, "Another goal to add to her long list of goals~buku." He shrugs. "But, we should probably go after her~buku. She might have fallen into a bush of thorny roses for all we know~buku."

Tomoka chuckles as she carries him into the Rose Garden. "You love taking stabs at her clumsiness don't you, Fairy-san."

"She's like an old lady~buku. For real~buku. She fell from walking on stepping stones~buku. _Stepping stones_ , Fukumoto-san."

Tomoka and Bukku soon find the Rose Maze and go in. They soon see that it is either left or right. However, unlike Imari, they instantaneously see that the red roses blooming on the walls were trimmed to form the shape of arrows pointing the way. A maze for kids, for sure. Following the arrow, Tomoka and Bukku _go left_.

* * *

"Uh…I think I'm lost," confesses Imari to herself as she runs into the third dead-end in a row, "Yep. I'm _definitely_ lost. Great."

Imari tries to retrace her steps, but even struggles with that as she starts to go in circles. "Man, Bukku is going to have a field day of insult-ammunition when I get out of here." She quickens her pace. "What if _don't_ find my way out of here? What do I do then?"

She takes in a breath. "Okay, take it easy, Imari. You're an adaptable girl. You can get through this. You can build a bond with the roses. Learn their secrets! Study their language! Gain their trust! _Become_ a rose!" Imari laughs to herself. "Now _that_ sounds insane. He-he. Then again, I _am_ talking to myself. Great! I'm already going insane in here! Ha-ha."

At this point, Imari isn't even paying attention to where she's going. She's a total whirlwind, going every which way until something clicks. Walking forwards, backwards, sideways; it was honestly like watching a maze-version of a Scooby Doo door chase.

Imari turns a corner and stops in her tracks. She spots a girl at the end of one of the blocked paths. "Oh, thank god. A _human!_ I'm saved!" she sighs with relief.

She instantly saw that she was wearing a plain t-shirt, simple jeans, forest-green gardening apron, and a pair of large-sized gardening gloves. The girl was kneeling down and clipping away dead leaves from the wall.

Imari quickly catch on. "She must be a florist here. Which means…she can help me out of this stupid maze! **Supreme smile power!** Um, excuse me—!"

"— _Ow! You stupid rose! You pricked me!"_ The girl bolts upright and puts her hands on her hip angrily. _"And after I spend all year growing you from a tiny bud to a beautiful flower! You just go ahead a prick me!"_ The girl huffs irritated and brushes excess dirt off her worn-out jeans. She turns around and freezes in her place when she sees Imari.

Imari finally gets a better look at the girl. She looks a few years older and seems quite a bit taller than her and even Tomoka. She has smooth sun-kissed skin, but isn't afraid to show her flaws and scuffs. She has short, shaggy hair and is the perfect colour of spring green with longer side bangs. Her longer locks are tied in small braid in front of her left ear.

But, the thing that catches Imari's eye was the girl's eyes. They were bright green that reminded Imari of sweet limes. However, her eyes show that she has been caught completely off guard. This totally confuses Imari.

 _"You're not supposed to be here…_ " she stammers, but shakes it off. She bursts into a friendly smile, "Hey there. Can I help you with something?" The girl slides her gardening tool into the front pocket of her apron. "Let me guess, you're lost, right?"

"H-how do you figure that?" Imari asks astounded.

The girl smirks. "You got a serious case of mouse-lost-in-maze-looking-for-the-cheese face, classic choose of expression for kids in here." Imari's face reddens, but the girl just chuckles. "No need to be embarrassed, girl. Truth be told, I've gotten lost in this maze a few times myself when I wasn't paying attention to the arrows."

Imari looks at her puzzled, " _Uuuuuhhhhh…_ What arrows?"

The green-haired girl tips her head to the side. "You know; the arrows that are all over the maze; that tell where actually to go. _Those_ arrows."

For the first time since she entered the maze, Imari takes a step back and looks around her. The roses around her and the girl weren't even red anymore. They were pink roses in the perfect shape of arrows pointing her in the opposite direction.

Imari bonk herself on the head. "Oh. My. Gosh. I am such a dodo."

The girl snickers. "It's okay, girl. I don't judge." She takes a moment to see where they were at. "Actually, you're not _that_ far off. The flowers turn from red to pink to white as you get farther away from the exit. Get it?"

"So," huffs Imari with her head racing. "I'm in the pink roses. Okay. We're alright. I can still beat Tomoka! Then rub my victory in Bukku's face! _It's not over yet!_ " She spins around dramatically…and charges right into one of the rose walls. She jumps back stunned and lands right on her behind covered in leaves and petals, "Um…oops. He-he."

The green-haired girl bites her lip to stop from laughing. "Here. Let me give you a hand." She takes off her gardening gloves and stuffs it in her apron. She then bends down to assists Imari with picking out the piece of leaves and twigs stuck in her hair.

"Sorry about that," says Imari sheepishly. "I really need to learn to take a minute before running off blindly, don't I?"

The girl shakes her head, " _Nah._ You're perfect just the way you are. Everyone has their flaws. And if nobody did, then we'd just all be boring."

Imari blinks in surprise and smiles. "Yah, I guess that's true." The girl reaches out her hand to Imari and lifts her back onto her feet. "Thanks," grins Imari scratching the back of her head gingerly, "But, um, sorry again. I guess I mucked up your roses a bit."

"Don't worry about it," the girl assures her. "Little kids come in and pull out the flowers all the time." She spots a small pink rose still stuck in Imari's head and reaches over and plucks it out. "Say, are roses your favourite? Flower, I mean."

Imari shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, I think they're all gorgeous in their own unique way, you know?" The girl nods her head, but doesn't say anything. " _Oh!_ But, my friend, Tomoka really loves the _lily of the valley!_ I'd never seen them before until todau, but they're small and _really_ cute!"

The girl twirls the pink rose around with her fingers. "Huh. That suits her," she says in a soft voice.

Imari narrows her eyes. "What?"

" _ **Hanakotoba!**_ " the girl bursts out reaching for her braid starting at pull at it. "Tell me. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Y-you mean the _language of flowers?_ " asks Imari. "Uh…I've heard about it, but I don't know what any of it means."

"Well," says the girl meeting her gaze. "The _lily of the valley_ means _**sweetness, purity, and humility**_. All beautiful qualities. Does that sound like your friend to you?"

Imari didn't need to give it another thought. "Definitely!" she beams bobbing her head. "That sound just like Tomoka!"

The girl holds up the flower. "Well then, I think _this_ flower suits you. The _pink rose_." She tucks the rose behind Imari's ear and gives her a gentle smile. "It means _**joy of life**_. Somehow, I feel that fits you perfectly."

Imari brushes her fingers on the soft petals, "Really? That's super cool!"

 _It's funny,_ thinks Imari with a tender heart. _A month ago, if I saw a pink rose, it would seem like any other flower to me. But, now, looking at_ anything _pink makes me think of being a PreCure. Being Cure Fable, shimmering in pink light, and being dressed-up all in pink._

"You should probably get going now, _**Pink Rose**_ ," reminds the girl, "Yeah. That's what I'm going to call you! But, back on topic, don't you have some friends to beat?"

"Oh, right!" gasps Imari. "I need to get going!" She starts for the nearest corner. "Thank you—!" She trails off and spins around abruptly, "—sorry, but, didn't get your name."

" _Hmmm…"_ The girl thinks for a moment. Then, she snaps her fingers as a light bulb goes off in her head, "…You can call me _**Daffodil**_."

Imari blinks perplexed, "Daffodil?"

She gives her a friendly wink. "That's _my_ favourite flower. It means _**new beginnings**_. When we meet again, you can tell me if you think that suits _me_. How about that?"

"That sounds good to me." Imari smiles, "I got to go, but it was amazing to meet you, _Daffodil_." With that, she disappears around one of the maze's tall, leaf-green walls and finds herself surrounded by crimson petals.

* * *

"Wow. This maze is a lot bigger than it looks."

Tomoka continues to hold Bukku in her arms as they walk around another bend of red roses and emerald-green walls of leaves. The arrows keep pressing them onwards, but didn't seem to be leading them anywhere. Bukku is starting to get impatient; tapping his paw on her forearm and eyeing each corner for the 'light at the end of the tunnel'.

"This is stupid~buku," finally announces the pouting fairy prince. "Can't we just turn around and go back~buku?"

Tomoka glances behind her, but shakes her head. "It would take _even_ longer if we turn back at this point. But, don't worry, Fairy-san. I don't think it's much farther."

Bukku snorts. "That's what you said five-minutes-ago~buku. And we're still walking around this dumb maze~buku."

Tomoka sighs. "I know. Sorry."

They are quiet for a long while like they had been for most of the time whenever Bukku's wasn't complaining. Tomoka pretends to be busy adjusting her glasses, or fixing her hair. She stops this sad attempt and awkwardly gazes around at all the roses like she was still interested in them and Bukku cushions his head on her arms and begins nibbling soundly on her poncho. She didn't seem to mind.

It was Bukku that broke the silence. "Tell me something, Fukumoto-san."

Tomoka blinks. "What?"

Bukku shrugs. "Humour me~buku."

Her mind is racing. "Um…okay. What did one snowman say to the other–?"

"—No!" snaps Bukku. "I _meant_ tell me something~buku! _Answer_ me something~buku!"

"Oh," realizes Tomoka with a forced laugh. "Sorry. Uh, ask away."

Bukku huffs, but carries on. "One of the richest _and_ smartest students at school, student council vice president, best friends with the student council president, _and_ daughter of the city's top doctor~buku." As Bukku continues to list off; Tomoka's heart sinks. "So, answer me this, Fukumoto-san. How does a man like your father agree to let his high-class daughter like _you_ come _here_ to some commoner's tourist attraction with Suzukawa-san, who is everything your father looks down upon?"

Tomoka's stops in her tracks, "He didn't. My father didn't agree." Her eyes darken. "I didn't tell him I was coming here."

Bukku smirks. "Are you telling me that, Little Miss Perfect, is rebelling against her daddy~buku? You sneaky little devil~buku."

"It's not really like that," murmurs Tomoka. "It's not like he ever checks up on me. I mean, my father just tells me _what_ I'm supposed to do and _where_ I'm supposed to be. _'Tomoka, it's time to go to night school. Tomoka, you have flower arrangement now. Tomoka, go to your fan dance class. Tomoka, don't forget the tea ceremony today'_. But, he never bothers to see if I'm actually _doing_ any of it. My father just lets all the servant handle that stuff."

She reaches out to one of the roses and rubbing one of its scarlet petals between her fingers. "The only time he ever pays any attention to me is when I win an award, or when I get one-hundred-percent on an exam, or when I told him I was planning to go to university and become a doctor just like him and mother."

Tomoka sighs. "I thought that was normal. I grew up _thinking_ that's what a father was supposed to be like. But, then I met Imari's family and…well, I think you get the picture."

Bukku bops Tomoka in the nose. She blinks at him in surprise and he grins at her. "How do you think _I_ first felt when I started _living_ with those people~buku? From living in a fancy castle as a prince to being trapped in Suzukawa-san's über-girly bedroom covered in pink walls and stuffed animals~buku!"

Tomoka lets out a light-hearted laugh. "I didn't even think of that. That must have been a challenging adjustment for you. I can only imagine."

She begins walking again and there is another awkward before she manages to hesitantly speak again. "Um…y-you know, Fairy-san, uh…m-my mansion is sort of like a castle. I mean, it's got maids and butlers, private chefs, and tones of empty rooms."

Bukku nods. "Yeah, that sounds, basically, just like my castle back home~buku."

She bobs her head. "Maybe you would want to stay at my place. You know, be more at home."

The small prince raises his eyebrow. "Fukumoto-san, are you acting me to move in with you~buku?"

Tomoka chuckles, "Come on, Fairy-san. Having a fairy prince as my houseguest would, literally, be the greatest thing in the world! Plus, I don't seem to be a hearing a _no_."

Bukku smiles, "You know what, that would actually be pretty sweet~buku. Okay, I'm in~buku!"

Tomoka's eyes light up, "Really? That's—?!" Suddenly, her blue eyes widen and she pins herself and the fairy prince up against one of the rose walls. Bukku, who was still being held in her arms, could feel Tomoka's heart beating out of her chest and her breath quickening.

"What~buku?" whispers Bukku abruptly worried now. "What is it~buku?"

Tomoka swallows. "I-it's **_Linda!_** "

Bukku's stomach hits the floor, " _What~buku?!_ " Without thinking, the small fairy pops his head out from behind the red roses and immediately spots the Leader of the Dark Charm Knights. She was examining the roses very closely.

"What do we do?" asks Tomoka her voice trembling. But, before either of them can do anything. Linda hand glows an eerie dark violet-colour and looms down over the gentle rose. Black ooze lets out of her fingertips and drips all over the rose, covering its red velvet petals in jet-black goop.

Linda smiles wickedly. "Come to life, my little _Endingu_."

Bukku's eyes widen. _Is she turning a rose into an Endingu~buku?_ However, just as the thought pops into his mind, he jumps back in fear as the black tar-like goo starts to unfold all over the wall of roses. It stretches its black wed of dark magic over everything it can touch and Bukku finally realizes Linda's true intentions.

"Oh, no~buku," breathes Bukku. "She's turning the entire _**Rose Maze**_ into an _**Endingu**_ _!_ "

As the words escape his mouth, the ground around them starts to shake like an earthquake. Tomoka slides down to the ground for better balance, but it's no use. Bukku and Tomoka exchange a terrified look with each other as the whole maze lifts completely off the ground! The roses and the leaves start to shake and spew out unnatural gurgling noises. Tomoka holds back a scream as she looks around her to see that all the beautiful roses had turns as dark as a storm of black holes.

"Fukumoto-san!" wails Bukku, "Quick~buku! You need to transform~buku! _Now_ ~buku!"

Tomoka looks on the ground that managed to stay clumped together with the rest of the maze and spots her shoulder bag with her blue PreHeartBook inside. She lends over and reaches for it. But, as the tips of her nails skims the purse, a gale of rose vines speckled with sharp thorns lung out and wrap themselves around the bag.

"No!" Tomoka cries as the vines pull her PreHeartBook far out of her reach.

" _Too slow, PreCure,"_ a voice hisses.

Tomoka eyes lock onto a long snow-white skinned leg dappled with mismatching set of eyes following all the way up until she locks eyes with Linda. She towers down on her with a fiendish grin smeared across her face.

"Not so powerful without this little book now are you?" snickers Linda. "Now you're just a weak, little human."

Linda snaps her fingers.

" _Endingu!"_

The rose vines launch themselves at Tomoka, _"Kyaa!"_ They tangle themselves around her legs, arms, neck, and the locks of her long hair. Tomoka feels the thorn prick into her soft skin. She tries to wrench them away, but they only consume her more, twisting around her wrist and angles.

"Fairy-san!" cries Tomoka. "Run! Get help! Find Imari—mmwkwa!" The vines seal off her mouth and all Bukku could do is stare on in horror as Tomoka turns into a human-cocoon of rose vines. As they start to enclose her face, all the fairy prince could see was her one blue eye shimmering with fear at him.

Bukku doesn't even give Linda a chance to catch him as he runs away; leaping over the thorns and black-coloured roses. She watches him go and rolls her eyes. "Always running away. I guess, it's what you're best at." Linda glares at Tomoka. "I will be back for you later. Get yourself comfortable, princess."

The Dark Charm Knight struts after the fairy prince, but not without giving Tomoka one last malevolent sneer, "Hard to believe that Xoanon ran away like a baby from _you_. Now look at you. _So_ _pathetic_."

Linda chases after Bukku and Tomoka can only look on powerless as the vines start to cover her completely. Tomoka tries to get herself free, but the vines only tighten their grip. She gasps for air as they squeeze around her throat. As the roses and thorns cover-up her last remaining eye, she can feel her glasses slip off her face and fall to the ground. Now, all she could see was smudges of green and black rose-blobs. But, in her blurred-vision, Tomoka spots a small shadow running towards her.

She squints her eyes trying to make it out, "Fairy-san?" _No. That can't be him. How could he have gotten away from Linda that quickly? But, it's looks small like Bukku._

The small figure stands in front of Tomoka. It doesn't say a word and Tomoka's had too many leafs in her mouth to speak to the being. Then, the figure grab at the planet vines and starts to tear away at it. The roses hiss at the small one, but it ignores them as the being manages to free Tomoka's legs. When the being starts to free her arm, Tomoka took over and immediately went for the vines wrapped around her throat. Before she knows it, the tiny creature had freed her. Tomoka collapses to her knees and gasps for breathe. The planet of the maze cries out in pain and slithers away like snakes from the two of them. When they run away, the vines untangled her blue PreHeartBook, dropping it on the ground. Tomoka leaps for the PreHeartBook and holds it against her chest.

Tomoka lets out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god." she spots her glasses on the floor besides her. She picks up her glasses and puts them on. "Thank you so much—!" Tomoka turns around to express her gratitude to the small being, but trails off when she sees that the tiny figure had disappeared.

* * *

Imari stopped looking for the stupid red roses the minute they all turned dark-coloured and, you known, when the Maze _roared_. Now she's running any which way she can with her arms flailing in the air like a crazy person. But, you know, anybody would go crazy if they were trapped in a Rose Maze Monster with the plants trying to grab at you. She looks up to see that the thorn vines of the roses had folded over top of the Rose Maze like a dome. She was trapped at all angles like a princess stuck on the tallest room of a tower.

"You stay away, you creepy roses!" whimpers Imari as she sprints through the maze with animatedly giant tears streaming down her face. "Stay away! Stay away! _Ssstttaaayyy aaawwwaaayyy!_ "

" _Endingu!"_ Apparently this monster was created with no ears.

"It's okay! It's okay!" cries Imari trying to pull out her PreHeartBook from her bag. "I just need to transform and they I can whoop this Endingu's butt! And I love Endingu butt whooping!"

As she pulls out her bright pink PreHeartBook, the maze let out an annoyed roar. The vines covered in thorns strike at the book. "Oh, no you don't," growls Imari as she wallops the roses with her bag. Imari spins around to face the army of planet and opens up her PreHeartBook. "It's time to dethrone you suckers!"

 _ **"** **Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!"**_

The burst of vivid pink light made the Endingu Maze hiss like a bat that was blinded by the morning sun. The black-coloured roses closed up and the leaves around them shook violently as Imari's chestnut-brown hair grow into golden blonde pigtails and was dressed in her pink miniskirt and heel-boots once again.

 _ **"** **The Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!"**_

The pink legendary warrior couldn't help, but smile when the words flow out of her mouth. Fable bend down on her one knee as the vines regained their focus and struck at the Pink PreCure. Like she had done it a million times before, Fable pushes herself off with all her might and leap onto the air.

" _Pretty Cure Kick!"_ Fable drop-kicks down on the roses. The impact of her heel cut right through their vines. The plants cry out as they shrivel up and vanish into a puff of dark magic sparkles.

A new fleet out roses and thorn attack Cure Fable, but she twirls around, _"Dream Bubble!"_ The minute Fable voiced the defense attack she instantly regretted it. Bubble and thorns don't mix well. Especially when the bubble is supposed to be your shield and the thorns are attached to a giant monster that wants to destroy you!

" _Kyaa!"_ Fable gasps as she braces herself. As she thought, the second the thorns from the roses touched the bubble it popped. The vines discharge at the vulnerable pink warrior.

 _ **"** **Emerald Flash!"**_

Cure Fable's heart almost stops when her pink-coloured eyes fill with green. It came out of nowhere like a fallen star. It was a brilliant spark of bright green light that sent an enchanted glow all over the walls and every inch the light could touch. Fable could feel the power illuminated from the attack as it blasts away the enemy. It took her breath away. But, when the pink warrior search from where she stood, she couldn't find the hero the strike came from there was no one to be found.

* * *

"I have to find her~buku!"Bukku repeats to himself as his stubby legs run through the Endingu Rose Maze. "I have to find her~buku! Suzukawa-san, you moron, where are you?!"

Just then the small fairy spots something out of the corner of his eye. In the shadows of one of the rose walls was a short figure who was observing him for who knows how long. " _HEY_ ~buku!" snaps Bukku.

The stubby being realizes it has been spotted and takes off running across the rose wall. No~buku!" shouts Bukku taking off after the little figure. "Don't go~buku! Wait~buku!"

The being went around a sharp corner, but when the fairy prince followed, the mysterious figure had completely disappeared. And Linda was in its place. Bukku yelps as the Dark Charm Knight picks him up. "Get your hands off me, you witch~buku!"

Linda smirks. "I prefer the term _sorceress_ , you little imp." She holds him by the head in one hand and squeezes tightly looking him dead in the eyes with her crimson eyes. "Do you really think you can stop us? _No one_ can stop Kuroizado-sama's plans. This world, just like yours, will belong to him."

The fairy prince scratches at Linda's hand to loosen her hold on him. This only ticks her off, "Such a brat," she tisks. "You just watch, Your Highness. Soon this weak little planet will fall to despair and misfortune." A lustful smile appears on her twisted face. "Then, Kuroizado-sama will make me his _queen_. And my first command as queen will be to obliterate Yūkibarano and everyone in this pitiful city!"

Bukku eyes explode with raging fire. "That will _never_ happen~buku!" The small fairy grabs hold of Linda's fingers with his stubby hands and gives them a giant bite.

" _Aaarrrggghhh!"_ cries Linda as she drops Bukku in surprise and grips her swollen fingers. She curses under her breath and glares down at the fairy prince. "YOU. LITTLE. PEST!" Her hands ignite into violet flames of dark magic. "I don't care that Kuroizado-sama wanted you alive! YOU. ARE. _DEAD!_ "

Bukku closes his eyes and closes his head with his paws, " _Waugh_ ~buku!"

" _Fairy-san!"_ At the sound of the name, Bukku's eyes burst open to see the beautiful Blue PreCure. She falls to her knees and scoops him up into her arms. "Thank goodness we found you!"

"C-Cure Mythical?" stammers Bukku. "H-how is this possible~buku? How did you—?"

"— _You_ ," hisses Linda. "How did you escape— _tsk_ —it doesn't matter! I'll just kill birds with one stone!"

The Dark Charm Knight releases her powerful violet blast of dark magic at the blue warrior and fairy prince. Mythical cradles Bukku in her arms and turns herself to where she would get hit head-on and block him from the assault. "No~buku!" gasps Bukku. "Cure Mythical don't—!"

" _Dream Bubble!"_ Bukku twists his head over Mythical's should to see a Cure Fable leap in front of them. Her aura a brilliant pink as her shield appears. It glows vividly as it protects her and her friends too.

It deflects Linda's attack cold who stumbles back in annoyance. "Curse you, Cure Fable," she huffs. "You are really starting to get on my nerve."

The Pink PreCure narrows her eyes as Mythical and Bukku stand by her side. Linda quickly sees that she is outmatched and takes off into the air clearly pissed off. "Hmph, it doesn't matter. I got the information I needed." With that the Leader of the Dark Charm Knights vanishes out of thin air.

Cure Fable spins around to her teammate and pulls Cure Mythical onto her feet. "It's too bad Linda didn't stick around. I was going to ask her to tea."

Mythical giggles at her friend, but it soon turns into a troubled frown. "But, isn't that odd. Known of the Dark Charm Knight has left in the middle of a fight before? Why did Linda just suddenly leave like that?"

"That's not important right now~buku,"said Bukku giving his head a shake. "Let's just focus on the now. Starting with cleaning up her mess."

"Right," both girls nod in agreement.

But, Fable's eyes fill with confusion. "But, what will—?!"

" _ENDINGU!"_ The Rose Maze monster shook and started thrashing.

Bukku curses under his breath. "This is bad~buku. Without a Dark Charm Knight controlling their Endingu, it's going to go crazy~buku! We have to defeat it now, or it'll go on a destructive rampage~buku! You know, _more_ destructive then normal~buku."

Fable steps forward and looks at her fellow warrior. "But, how do we stop it?" she asks in the most serious-tone voice that Bukku had ever heard her.

"I got it!" burst the PreCure of Wisdom with a wide smile. " _We have to find the exit!_ "

* * *

"Go, go, go, go!" announces Cure Fable as she charges down through the rose walls. "Come on, Mythical, feel the burn!" The pink warrior holds both in front of her. _"Pinky Shoot! Pinky Shoot! Pinky Shoot!"_ she starts punching her beams out to clear the way from her teammates. "Pow, pow, pow!"

Cure Mythical runs frantically behind her with Bukku still in her arms. A storm of vines lash out of her. " _Eek!_ " she squeaks. "Stay away from me! Stay away!" She throws up her left hand and her blue blade of light strikes out _"Blue Slash! Blue Slash! Blue Slash!"_ The blue warrior begins frenetically slashing away at all the roses.

Fable looks back and giggles at her friend, but when she turns back to glance ahead she lets out a grown. "Oh man, it's a dead end!"

"Remind me why we let _Cure Fable_ lead the way~buku," points out Bukku.

"Argh! We don't have time for this!" complains Fable angrily.

"Let me handle this, Fable," announces Cure Mythical with new confidence. She speeds up in front of her. "Say bye-bye to Mr. Dead-End." Her hands glow a vivid blue. _**"Mythical Stream!"**_ The powerful blast strikes right through the wall of dark rose.

"Dang~buku," murmurs Bukku to himself.

"Look! There it is!" gasps Fable pointing ahead, "The exit!"

Cure Fable goes first, then Cure Mythical and leap into the open air. The bright sun and blue sky welcome them. Fable breaks into a sparkling smile as her feet land back on solid ground, but snaps out of it and turns her focus back to the monster. The Pink PreCure's eyes widen when she sees the Rose Maze Endingu. It didn't even like a maze anymore. It was completely twisted and mangled. She couldn't even tell the top from the bottom, or left from right.

"Whoa," breaths Fable. " _That_ looks like one ugly hairball."

Mythical bobs her head on agreement. "Yeah, and I don't think it appreciates that we destroyed all of its plants either."

" _Endingu!"_ The monster gurgles a warped roar and the legendary warrior look on in horror as it starts to tear itself up. It detaches the walls and begins to reconstruct itself into what looks like a hideous monster face.

Bukku hops out of Mythical's arms. "Here it comes~buku," warns the fairy prince. "Brace yourselves~buku!"

" _Endingu!"_ The monster smashes down its wall-arms on the two warriors. But, the attack was clumsy and the girls were able to leap out of the way easily. But, it keeps trying to recklessly smash down on the PreCure over and over again.

" _Fable KaBoom!"_ cries out Cure Fable as she shoots her confetti of pink explosion onto one of the monster's walls.

The monster roars out in angry that the wall falls out of its body. The Endingu turns its attention to the Blue PreCure and mashes down on her like a giant hammer. Mythical lunges away and dodges the attack. She then rockets off with her legs into the arm. _"Blue Slash!"_ She strikes down with her sword of light and pins the Maze Endingu's arm into the ground.

"Nice one, Mythical!" beams Fable.

But, just as the Pink PreCure says this, the Endingu screams out and breaks its arm free, sending Mythical flying into the air in surprise. The monster charges at her with its vines and whips the blue warrior right in the side, sending her crashing down into the earth.

"Cure Mythical!" shouts Bukku.

As she smashes into the ground, the monster tries to crush her with its powerful walls. But, just as is about to pound Mythical, it gets hit in the back of the head by a blast of pink light. "You leave my teammate along, you ugly gobbledygook!" snaps Fable. _"Pretty Cure Kick!"_ She boots the Endingu in, what she guest, its neck and the monster howls at her in rage. "Come and get _me!_ "

" _Endingu!"_ the monster thrashes around, away from Cure Mythical, and rushes after Cure Fable. The blue warrior was too injured to run after it, she could only watch as the monster lumbers after her friend.

The fairy prince ran to the harmed warrior as Fable led the Endingu away from her. "Cure Mythical, are you alright~buku?" asks Bukku trying to hide his worry.

Mythical struggles to get back onto her feet, but her knees buckle and collapses back onto the ground. "Go…help…Fable…"

Bukku opens his mouth to object, but closes it and nods his head. "Okay, but don't push yourself, dummy~buku." The small fairy takes off after the Endingu and Cure Fable.

At that moment, the pink warrior quits running and faces the Rose Maze Endingu head-on. The monster strikes down at Fable, but she evades the assault with a fast summersault. On her knees, the Pink PreCure twists herself around, _"Fable Twinkle!"_ A shower of aurora-coloured stars surrounded in pale pink light sparkles out of her hands and covers every inch of the Endingu, making it howl in pain.

Fable blinks in amazement. "Wow. _That's_ new."

" _ENDINGU!"_

A sweat drop appears on the side of Cure Fable's head. " _Aaannnddd_ now you're _really_ mad."

The Endingu replies to this by roaring in her face. Suddenly, all of the roses and thorns on its body began to grow to the size of a dozen fists. _"Endingu!"_ the monster lashes out and shoots out a blizzard of thorns.

" _Eep,"_ gasps Fable. The thorns strike her and pins her up against one of the nearest wide-trunk Japanese maple tree, "Oh no." She tries with all her strength to pry herself free from the thorns stuck in her sleeve cuffs, skirt, and heel-boots. But, the thorns wouldn't budge. She was stuck with a crazed monster standing right in front of her.

" _Cure Fable!"_ the pink legendary warrior glances up to see Bukku running towards her. He leaps up and lands on her shoulder. He starts to pull at the thorns stuck through her sleeves.

"Your Highness!" snaps Fable in alarm. "What are you doing? Get back! You're going to get hurt!"

"No~buku," barks Bukku. "I can't just stand by~buku! If I can help, just a little bit, I don't care if I get harmed~buku! I'm _not_ abandoning you~buku!"

"Your Highness—!"

"— _ENDINGU!"_ the monster brings all of its dark-turned roses together. They begin to melt and form back into the black goo that Linda used to turn them into an Endingu. The roses start to mesh together and combine into a giant dark-powered rose. The big rose's petals open wide and reveal long teeth and a long slimy tongue. The rose screams out like a dying bird and launches forward at the pink warrior and fairy prince with its fangs sharpened to take a bite out of them.

" _KYAA!"_ Cure Fable cries out as she squeezes her eyes shut.

" _ **Magic Armour!"**_ No pain came. Instead, when Fable opens her pink-coloured eyes and they fill with green. A figure stands in front of her with outstretched arms and her entire body glowing powerfully. Cure Fable look on in wonder as they see the being is covered in translucent outline of neon green covers her head-to-toe. It looks just like a knight's armour.

Both Fable and Bukku stare dumbfounded as the green-glowing figure charges up and delivers a mighty punch to the gigantic rose in the mouth. The Rose Maze Endingu crumbles to the ground and the being defense-attack fades away.

The girl turns around on her heels and holds up her hands. All of the thorns jamming the Pink PreCure against the tree glow dazzling green and soften into pale sparkles. Not expecting this at all, Fable flails her arms and falls face first onto the grass. Neither does Bukku and goes tumbling down with her and lands on the back of her head.

"Cuwr Foble, yu er an idiod," Bukku mumbles facedown in her hair.

" _Here, take my hand,_ _ **Fable**_ _."_ The pink warrior lifts her head, causing Bukku to stumble down her back. _"Let me help you up."_

As Fable raises her head, the first thing she sees is a pair of standing right in front of her. They were striking green high heels. Cure Fable's eyes begin to look up. A yellow miniskirt, green sweetheart neckline tube top with orange trimming, yellow Chelsea collar with a single green stripe, light green puffed-sleeved sleeves that fall elegantly down her shoulders detailed with yellow and orange.

Then, Cure Fable spots the girl hand extended out to her. She takes it and the green warrior hoists her up. The Pink PreCure looks at the Green PreCure face-to-face. She was pretty. She had gorgeous soft-red hair; half of it was braided up into a bun on the back of her head, held together with fancy orange-coloured hairpins, and adorned with a pair of white wings just like hers and Mythical's; the other half was braided down her back.

" _Take a minute to r_ _egain your strength, Fable,"_ says the green warrior pointing to herself. _"I'll finish off the Endingu myself."_ All Fable was capable of was a nod and, with that, the Green PreCure was off chasing towards the monster.

"Fable!" Cure Mythical calls out to her teammate as she races over. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay? I said 'are you okay' already didn't I?" She looks over to the monster. "Hey, who's that girl?"

"Just shut up and watch~buku," orders Bukku grouchily.

"Okay," peeps Mythical.

The Rose Maze Endingu grumbles and attacks the legendary warrior with a tempest of thorns. Without even hesitating, the Green PreCure starts to dodge the tiny spears. Cure Fable watches in amazement. It was like she was dancing. When the green warrior is close enough to the Endingu, she dives into a front handspring. She flips flawlessly and when her feet come down, her drop-kicks right in, what Fable guesses, the monster's face, _"Pretty Cure Kick!"_

As part of the Endingu smashes into the ground, it tries to use its arm to knock her off, but the Green PreCure saw the attack coming. She jumps into the air and gives the wall a powerful roundhouse kick. While the monster gives its head a shake to regain focus, the green warrior leaps away. _"It's time to put you to sleep,"_ pronounces the New Cure as she holds out her hands.

An object appears in her open arms and Fable's eyes widen, "A P-PreHeartBook!"

"She has one~buku!" gasps Bukku. "Then, it's no mistake~buku. She _is_ a PreCure!"

Her shining lime-green PreHeartBook bursts open and Fable watches as a doll pops out. "Is that…? Is that a _Fairytale Puppet!_ No way!" It was a beautiful princess with flowing golden hair and a cute pink ball gown.

The Green PreCure holds up the Fairytale Puppet towards the Endingu. _**"Sleeping Beauty Blooming Slumber!"**_ The princess bows into a curtsy. As it does, a cloud of lavender clouds with misty glitter flows out of the page of the PreHeartBook and waltzes around the monster.

" _Ending…"_ The monster murmurs as it collapses to the ground and lets out soft snores.

Fable and Bukku look on in disbelief. "She…she put it to _sleep_."

The Green PreCure walks over to the Rose Maze Endingu and pats it on what she assumes was its head. _"Don't worry, big guy. I going to get you back to you normal self now."_ She waves her hand over her PreHeartBook. A green universal magic circle surrounds the Endingu.

 _ **"Pretty Cure…Magical Illumination!"**_ The light consumes the monster and begins to alter back into the black goo. The huge black-rose slowly opens up and each of its petal starts to melts away into pure-white sparkles.

"Whoa," Fable and Mythical say breathlessly.

The Green PreCure closes her PreHeartBook and all the damage vanishes as everything goes back to normal. The rainbow-coloured light shines down over Daydream Gardens and the Rose Maze is back where it belongs; standing proudly with its bright leaves and beautiful crimson roses for the smiling friends and family to enjoy.

When both girls spot a group of little kids, they open of each of their PreHeartBooks and transform back to their normal forms. Imari could help, but smile looking down to see that she's in her regular short-sleeved hoodie and shorts. She loves being dressed as Cure Fable, but she felt comfortable being herself again. Imari looks to Tomoka and she smiles. I think she felt the same way. They stepped out of the way of the kids as they run into the Rose Maze excitedly.

Imari turns around to face the Green PreCure. "Thank you—!" But, when she spins around, the green warrior was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone," Tomoka notices too.

Imari frowns. "Aw man! And we didn't even get her name!"

"Don't worry, Suzukawa-san," says Bukku returning to being her backpack. "We'll see her again~buku. She's your teammate now after all~buku."

"But, how did she get her PreHeartBook _and_ a Fairytale Puppet?" asks Tomoka curiously.

Bukku shrugs. "Just make sure you ask her that the next time you see her, I guess~buku."

Knowing they weren't going to get a better answer from the fairy prince. The small group of friends turn to look up at the Rose Maze and they smile to each other. Hurt to believe it was just trying to eat them alive, literally, five second ago.

"You know," grins Tomoka, "We never did see who got to the end of the maze first."

"What?!" gasps Imari in disbelief. "What are you talking about?! _I_ got to the end first! I blasted out a way and went out _first!_ "

Tomoka sticks out her tongue. "Technically, _Cure Fable_ , got out of the maze first. _Imari Suzukawa_ still hasn't finished it yet."

Imari stick out her bottom lip. "Well then, I'll just go in again and this time… _I WILL BEAT YOU!_ "

"I don't think so~!" coos Tomoka and she makes a break for it and runs into the Maze.

" _Hey!_ " cries Imari chasing after her friend. "I didn't know we were starting _right now!_ No fair! You got a head start!"

"Don't be such a baby, Suzukawa-san," snorts in Bukku rolling his eyes riding on her back. "I don't forget to follow the arrows this time~buku."

 _"I know! I know!"_

* * *

Next Time on Fairytale PreCure!

 **Imari:** Wow! I can't believe we have another teammate!

 **Tomoka:** I hope she's nice.

 **Imari:** She's a PreCure! Of course she'll be nice!

 **Tomoka:** *smiles* Yeah, you're probably right.

 **Imari:** I just wish I knew your flipping name!

 **Tomoka:** *sighs * Well, it's a PreCure fanfiction, so they'll just reveal the Cure's name in the title.

 **Imari:** True.

 **Tomoka:** _The Pretty Cure of Magic! Cure Enchant Reveals Herself!_

 **Imari:** Point proven.


	16. PreCure of Magic! Cure Enchant Revealed!

_Hello it's **SAYkokoro!** Soooooo this episodes didn't take me nearly a whole freaking year to post! __I'm sorry I was on such a long hiatus. I think was dealing with family stuff blah, blah, blah and was struggling to continue with it._ _But, I didn't forget about it. I pained me that I kept holding it off and I hope to god that this episode was worth the wait and I hope you all enjoy and please check out my updated **Fairytale Pretty Cure Wikia**._

 _*Please excuse any **grammar error**._

* * *

 **O** **P:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 15: |The Pretty Cure of Magic! Cure Enchant Reveals Herself!|**

* * *

Imari is fast asleep. Half on her bed and half sprawled out on her bedroom floor. Her legs are tangled up in her pink polka dot pattern bed streets. The rest of her is slumped on the floor, cushioned by her pink carpeting and a _Totoro_ plushy. She blissful slumbers, snoring away with drool dangling from her bottom lip. This last long as her Hello Kitty alarm clock rings out.

Imari opens her eyes covered in sleepy-dust and lets out a drowsy yawn. " _Mmmm_ …Your Hiiiiiighness could you shut off the alarm?" The fairy prince doesn't reply. Imari groan, " _Ffffiiiinnnneeee_. I'll get it, you lazy…you…lazy… _whatever_. I'm too sleepy for name calling right now."

Like a zombie with both its legs chopped off, Imari moans out of her blankets and inches herself over to her bedroom counter. She clicks off her alarm clock and yawns once more. "Anyways, Your Highness, I just had _thee_ weirdest dream. I was having a picnic with human-sized hamsters! It was so bizarre. And then, we got attacked by a dragon! We ended up turning into ninja hamsters and fought it off!"

Imari hoists herself up and sleepily stretches. She looks over to her dollhouse where Bukku sleeps. "Hey, are you evening listening…?" His doll-sized bed is empty.

Her eyes darken. "Oh yeah, I remember now, you went to go stay with Tomoka. Right, you thought Tomoka's mansion would make you feel more at home." Imari smiles to herself. "Well, I'm sure he is having a great time there! If I had a house like that I'd feeling like a princess!"

Imari grabs her hairbrush and attempts to tame her bed head. She combs it till it's straight before sticking her pink and yellow crisscross hairclip in. She gets changed out of her panda pajamas and into her white-and-green sailor fuku. She had to retie her pink neckerchief three times over until it was perfect. When she finally got it right, she gives herself an onceover before heading out of her room.

As she goes, Imari lets out a short sigh. "I guess this means I'm making _one_ lunch from now on."

* * *

When the white limousine parks itself in front of Minwa Academy, all the students know that their queen has arrived. The chauffeur gets out of the limo and reaches for the back door to let out his mistress. All eyes are on the pair of legs in black tights stepping out of the limousine. Tomoka grabs the side of the door and pulls herself out of the limo, her thick ringlets of indigo-coloured hair gracefully flowing with her movement.

"Omigosh! Tomoka-senpai is _so_ gorgeous!" admires one of the girl students. "She's only a year older than us, but could easily be a supermodel!"

"I know!" coos her friend. "I wish I had pale-soft skin like her! I've got to ask her what kind of moisturizer she uses!"

The girl chuckles, "If she doesn't kill you with her icy glare first; please let me know."

Her friend frowns at this. "Is she really as cold as everyone says?"

The girl student shakes her head, " _Worse_."

Meanwhile, Tomoka nods a _thank you_ to her chauffeur and he pulls away from the curb and drives off. But, as she starts to walk towards the school, both girls stare at her completely puzzled as her elegant strut changes to a stiff robot march. Halfway to the building, Tomoka spots the two girl students staring. She freezes in middle-step. Her face turns red and her eyes start swirling like screwballs, _"EEP!"_

Tomoka makes a break for the nearest cherry blossom tree, hiding behind it in shame. However, she quickly realizes how thin the truck of the tree is, making her still very visible to the girls who are still watching her intently. Her face turns an even deeper shade of red as she runs off scatterbrained, _"So embarrassing! So embarrassing!_ _ **SO EMBARRASING!"**_

She finally manages to get out of sight by ducking into the flower beds. The two girls exchange a bewildered look as question marks floating around their heads, "Eh?"

Her friend huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest. " _That's_ Tomoka Fukumoto for ya."

"What do you mean?" asks the girl.

"She thinks she's too perfect to been _seen_ by us, much less be friend with girls like us. As far as she's concerned, if you're not at _least_ a billionaire or descendant from royalty, like Masato-senpai, you don't exist."

"That's so cruel," pouts the girl student. "No wonder Masato-senpai is her only friend."

Tomoka pokes her head out from a bush of camellia flowers to see the girls walking off to join their group of friends. She lets a long sigh as she slouches down onto the grass with her book bag slides off her shoulder and slumps to the ground with her.

The fairy prince decides this is the best time to pop his head out. "What. The. Heck. Was. That~buku?"

"I'm sorry. I panicked!" Tomoka winces burying her face into her knees. "I mean, Imari is considered _adorable_ for carrying around a stuffed animal. But, if students saw _me_ with one, they'd just think I'm some kind of _weirdo_."

"I'm pretty sure you just established that~buku."

Tomoka moans and hangs her head back. "Come on, Fairy-san. You're a magical fairy from another world! Don't you have special powers that can, I don't know, make you turn invisible, wipe people's memories, or _something?_ "

"Wish I _could_ , but I _can't_ ~buku," huffs Bukku bitterly. "Enough said~buku."

"I was just checking," says Tomoka. "I mean, everybody has secrets that nobody knows but themselves. Imari and I should be considered _masters_ at keeping secrets since, you know, we're hiding the fact that we are magical girls that transform and fight monsters that want to take over our world and all."

Bukku snickers, "You; maybe. But, Suzukawa-san _sucks_ at keeping secrets~buku! She is a _horrible_ liar~buku!"

"Duly noted," smiles Tomoka.

Bukku looks off and rolls his eyes, "Jeez~buku. Don't look now, but here comes Jerk Face."

Tomoka glances up to see Masato splitting off from the Student Council. He was heading over to meet her. "Be nice, Fairy-san," warns Tomoka. "Promise me you won't jump out of my bag and rip his face off."

"I promise _nothing_ ~buku!" grunts Bukku as he glares down Masato. "I mean, seriously~buku. _Why_ the heck are you even _friends_ with this blockhead~buku?"

She sighs. "It's…complicated."

" _Complicated_ ~buku?" echoes Bukku curiously.

Tomoka bobs her head. "Ever since I can remember, Kashima was the only one that understood me. And I was the only one who understood him. Whenever I needed a friend, or a shoulder to cry on, he was always there for me. He helped me through a lot of hard times." Her tone became more soft and fragile as she spoke, but Bukku saw the light in her eyes. "No one asked him to. He wasn't obligated to. But, I'm grateful that he did."

Bukku frowns at this. "That doesn't mean you _owe_ him anything, you know~buku. And that doesn't excuse him for being a jerk~buku!"

"Then you don't understand him either," snaps Tomoka her voice suddenly turning cold.

Bukku opens his mouth to protest, but closes it when he notices Masato was getting closer. The fairy prince sinks down into the book bag before he can be seen.

Tomoka becomes aware that she was still crutching behind the camellia brush and a wave of embarrassment washes over her. Masato towers over her. "Uh…hey, Kashima," she grins sheepishly.

"Good morning, Tomoka," smirks Masato as he adjusts his glasses. "Tomoka, what on earth are you doing?"

"Um…I was…uh…" Tomoka fidgets with her words. "I...uh…lost my glasses!"

Masato leans down and flicks his friend in the nose. "You're wearing them, genius."

Tomoka blushes and nervously scratches the back of her head. _Okay. Maybe I'm_ not _a good liar._ "Um…no…what I meant was I _did_ lose my glasses," she says letting out an awkward laugh, "But I found them!"

Masato raises an eyebrow, "Then, what are you still doing on the ground?"

A sweat drop appears on the side of Tomoka's head. Masato sighs. "Fine, don't tell me," he mutters reaching his hand out to her. "But, at least get up. You're going to ruin your uniform."

Feeling completely discouraged, Tomoka loses her smile and takes her friend's hand. She didn't kno why, but she can't help but notice how surprisingly soft his hand was. He hoists her onto her feet with the greatest of ease; as if she was as a light as a feather.

Masato lets go of her hand and looks around at the back of her school uniform. He shakes his head, "See, you got dirt all over your skirt." Something pops into his head and he chuckles to himself. "Heh, I guess I'm going to name you _Dirt Butt_ from now on."

Tomoka's face turns bright red and starts frantically scraping off all the leaves and petals from the back of her pleated skirt. "No, no, no! I don't want to be called _Dirt Butt!_ It's not even a _clever_ nickname!"

"I swear, Tomoka, you make it too easy," teases Masato watching Tomoka get flustered. "You're not evening getting it all. Here, I'll get if for you."

Masato spins Tomoka around. "Just hold still alright." He starts picking the small leaves and petals from her skirt. Tomoka holds her arms straight at her sides. Her whole body is tense. She squeezes her fists tightly; turning her knuckles bright white and trying desperately to hide her beet-red blush.

"Dang it," curses Masato. "What is with all the dirt? Seriously, Tomoka, did you cannonball into the flower garden?" He grabs hold of his sleeve and pulls it up over his hand. Masato kneels down and grabs onto Tomoka's leg for support. "This should get it off." With his sleeve, Masato fiercely starts wiping Tomoka's pleated skirt.

From head-to-toe, Tomoka turns tomato red, " _Eeeeeppp!_ " She leaps away, cupping the back of her skirt. _He indirectly touched my butt! He indirectly touched my butt! He indirectly touched my butt!_

Tomoka turns around distressed and points at him furiously, "L-Learn your boundaries, Kashima!"

Masato blinks completely perplexed. "What?"

" _That's right, Kashima-kun."_

An arm locks around Tomoka's her waist and she rapidly looks beside her, " _N-_ _N_ _ī_ _mi-senpai?_ "

Tsubaki Nīmi releases her and puts both hands on Tomoka's hips. "Tomoka-chan's booty is _mine!_ "

" _What_ ," says Masato flatly.

"Would everyone please stop touching my booty—I mean—my butt!" peeps Tomoka as she squirms out of Tsubaki's grasp.

"Lighten up, Tomoka-chan," laughs Tsubaki swinging her book bag over her shoulder. "It's just joke."

"Well, _I_ don't think it's funny," Tomoka accidently snaps at her.

That this remark, Masato gets up and stands beside Tomoka; purposely positioning himself in front of her. "Honestly, Nīmi-san, do you have anything better to do than being a nuisance?"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt _moi_ ," beams Tsubaki ambushing Masato with a huge hug. "And don't you worry your pretty little head, Masato-kun. I've already forgiven and forgotten about our little argument."

"Goody for you, Nīmi-san," grunts Masato sarcastically, breaking free of the hug and trying to fix his necktie, "Seriously, you deserve a gold star."

Tsubaki sighs. "Come on, Masato-kun. I'm trying to meet you halfway here. The least you can do flatten your overblown ego a bit."

Masato's face hardens and his grey-coloured eyes turn to ice. "You don't know any—"

" _N_ _ī_ _mi-senpai_ ," Tomoka steps in. "Quit picking these pointless fights with Kashima! You're setting a bad example for the underclassmen." Tomoka's throat tightens up when she sees Tsubaki frown. She squeezes her fits until she feels her nails digging into her palms. _I always do this._

"Oh, come on, Tomoka-chan," murmurs Tsubaki. "Don't be like that."

Tomoka tries to bite her tongue, but the words spill out anyways, "I'm not _being_ like anything!" glares Tomoka. She immediately regrets it when Tsubaki's eyes soften; hurt by her snippy words.

Tomoka pulls at her skirt. _I always do this. Every time someone tries to talk, tries to reach out to me; I crawl back into my shell. I become_ her _. That cold, intimidating girl that Imari first met. Everything I do, or say; it always ends up coming off more harsh and cruel than I really mean. It's so frustrating! Why can't I just be_ me! _The one that Kashima and Imari know! Why do I turn into a cold witch!_

But, to Tomoka's surprise, the hurt in Tsubaki's eyes vanish and she breaks out into a bright smile, "Right! You're just being my ultra cute lowerclassmen! I swear you get _so_ serious I forget you're a year younger than me!" She winks teasingly. "That must have been Mr. Prissypant's doing, right?"

Masato rolls his eyes, but Tomoka tries to hold back from laughing. "What do you want, Nīmi-san?"

"I'm _sooooo_ glad you asked, Masato-kun," beams Tsubaki as she slings off her book bag. She opens it up and starts digging around inside. "The photocopier is still in the Student Council room, right?"

"Uh, yeah," says Masato folding his arms.

"Perfect!" smiles Tsubaki as she pulls out a rolled up poster from her bag. "We just got two new members in the PreCure Fan Club yesterday! But, to _really_ get our club out there, we want to copy _this_ poster and put them all over the school."

Tsubaki unrolls the poster and shows it to Tomoka and Masato. It's a brightly-coloured drawing of Cure Fable, Cure Mythical, and the Green PreCure. It's a simple drawing, but Tomoka's eyes darted all over the poster to catch every detail. She and the green warrior are poised off to the sides with shimmering smiles. They're hair is flowing down and their clothing is beautiful and vivid. Both of them are aiming up at Cure Fable who has her arms spread out wide to the title at the top of the page. _**Join the PreCure Fan Club and cheer for…**_ **Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

"We were just wondering if we could use the printer," continues Tsubaki to Masato.

Masato simply shrugs. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Tsubaki grins ecstatically. "Thanks, Masato-kun!"

Tomoka step forward and moves her finger across the title done drawn in all the colours of the rainbow, **"** _ **Fairytale…Pretty Cure?**_ **"**

"Oh, do you not like the name?" Tsubaki pouts. "I thought it was a really cool name for them! It works with their…theme? I mean if they even have one…"

"No, no, no!" exclaims Tomoka. "I like the name. I…I really like it." She pokes at the doodle of Cure Mythical and smiles gently to herself. "I think it suits them."

Tsubaki's eyes sparkle, " _Ooo!_ Is Cure Mythical your favourite? I can see why. She is _sooo_ pretty and she seems really smart! She's everyone's _favourite_ PreCure right now." Tomoka tries to hide her blushing face. "But, me personally," whispers Tsubaki, "Cure Fable is _my_ favourite."

Tomoka couldn't help but crack a smile just imagining Imari's cheerful expression hearing that, followed by her saying; _'Supreme smile power!'_ like she always does.

" _Heeeeey,_ Masato-kun," says Tsubaki popping out her head right in front of him. "Who's _your_ favourite Pretty Cure? _Hmmm?_ "

Masato jerks away. "Don't be a moron, Nīmi-san. I'm not so sort of PreCure _otaku_."

"Right, right, right," Tsubaki smirks cheekily, " _Hhhooowww_ silly of me..." Tsubaki takes a huge breath and blares out at the top of her lungs; "…OBVIOUSLY, MASATO-KUN HAS A SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA CRUSH ON _CURE FABL—mmghm!_ "

He leaps out at her and puts his hand over Tsubaki's mouth. "That's not it at all, Nīmi-san! So shut—ah!" He tears his hand off her mouth. "Did you just _lick_ my hand?"

"I did what I had to do to," jokes Tsubaki, "to release my loudmouth from your hand prison of ultimate death!"

Tomoka uses every ounce of strength to hold back from laughing uncontrollably. _Omigosh! Oh, poor Kashima. If only you knew!_ Nevertheless, a small giggle escapes her lips, but it was enough to make Masato's face reddens.

Tsubaki swings her arm over his shoulder. "Come now, dear Masato-kun. Having a thing for a pink magical girl who protects us from destructive monsters is _nothing_ to be ashamed of!"

"I don't have a _'thing'_ for anyone!" snaps Masato whack away her arm.

"Oh, how _romantic!_ " coos Tsubaki completely ignoring him. "Maybe Cure Fable is the girl of Masato-kun's dream that will finally thaw his _tsundere_ heart."

"I said shut up, Nīmi-san!" shouts Masato crossly.

" _Tsundere, tsundere, tsun-de-re~,"_ Tsubaki teases flicking playfully at her friends cowlick.

Masato waves Tsubaki's hand away. "Very cute," he said rolling his eyes for the third time today.

Just then, Tomoka spots Imari arriving to school. She had walked here all the way here, like she does every day, those Tomoka couldn't begin to imagine having to _walk_ to and from school—especially living as far away as she does. _But, it is Imari after all,_ Tomoka thinks to herself. _If anyone knows how to keep themselves entertained; it's her._

It didn't seem like Imari saw her as she starts walking to the front of the main doors. _Maybe…maybe I should go say_ hi _to Imari,_ wonders Tomoka suddenly getting nervous. _I mean…she would probably want to see Fairy-san. Of course._ Tomoka swallows hard and takes a step towards her.

"Tomo—Fukumoto, what are you doing?" Tomoka flinches when Masato grabs hold of her arm. "Spacing out or something?"

"U-um," stammers Tomoka looking back and forward from Masato to Imari. "I was just—"

"We have to meet up with the Student Council now," reminds Masato. "We got to set up for the Morning Assembly."

"B-but, I…" stumbles Tomoka as she glances back at Imari. She waves to one of her classmates Tomoka recognizes as Yū Shiraishi. Imari quickly runs over to her best friend with a big smile on her face. It's too late now. Tomoka missed her chance.

"Come on, Fukumoto," says Masato trying to get her full attention by clutching onto her hand. "We have to go." Tomoka nods silently and he looks to Tsubaki. "We'll see you shortly, Nīmi-san."

"Bye-bye, _President Smitten_ ," grins Tsubaki with a mischievous wink.

* * *

Imari's walk to school was slower than normal; far more boring without Bukku to chat with—even if all he does is complain and call her an idiot the whole way. But, Bukku _never_ made anything boring. That was the thing she was missing the most now that he stays with Tomoka. The minute he fell from the sky and used her face as a landing pad he had made her life anything _but_ boring. I mean, let's be honest; if someone asked you if you wanted to be friend with a fairy prince from another world…would you really say _"no"_ to that?

As Imari continues her route to school, her mind drafts back to their day at Daydream Gardens; the day that she and Tomoka encountered the _Third PreCure_. She bursts into a smile just thinking about it; how the _Green PreCure_ became out of nowhere and defeated the Endingu without a single scratch or wrinkle in her outfit.

Imari was blow away when she first discovered that she would have a teammate in Tomoka, but now, knowing that they would have _another_ friend to fight alongside them, made Imari feel like the happiest girl in Japan!

She shimmers, "Cool, mysterious, and super gorgeous! What more could anyone ask for in a new teammate?"

When Imari finally gets to Minwa Academy, she instantly notices Tomoka talking with Masato and Tsubaki. She barely makes out Bukku sticking his head out of her book bag. He looks _quite_ amused. Tomoka and Masato split off from Tsubaki and walk together to join the Student Council; probably to prep for the Morning Assembly.

Imari bites her bottom lip as she stands in front of the school building with students huddling in their groups or walking past to head inside. "I wonder if I'll be able to talk to Bukku today," Imari says to herself, but this just causes her to frown. "I bet if I even try to get close to Bukku with Tomoka, Kashima-senpai would probably step in like he did before." She lets out a short sigh as a girl student passes by her. "Then, I guess it's just another busy day of club hunting for this girl—!"

"— _Good morning, Cure Fable."_ Imari's ears prick up and she turns to the girl student strolling past her. In that moment, it felt like everyone around them disappears in a flash of white light. From students laughing to cherry blossoms fall to the ground; everything slows down as Imari's eyes stare down the schoolmate walking past her and follows her as the girl heads to the main doors of the school. The only thing Imari was able to picks out was her light green hair.

 _Light green hair…_ "Uh…w-wait!" gasps Imari trying to catch up with the girl.

"Imari-chan!" Her focus wavers when she sees her best friend, Yū, calling out to her. "Over here, Imari-chan!"

When Imari looks back to the girl student, she is disappointed to find that she had disappeared inside the school. "Shoot," huffs Imari to herself. At a lost, she sighs and races over to her friend. "Good morning, Yū-chan," Imari manages to smile. "What's up?"

Yū had a wide grin on her face and couldn't keep herself from bouncing in her place excitedly. "I think I found you a club!" she blurts out ecstatically.

Imari's heart lifts. "Really?" she blinks in pure surprise.

Yū nods her head. "One of my friends is in the Dance Club and was able to convince the Dance Captain to let you tryout!"

"That is amazing!" beams Imari giving her friend a big hug. "Thank you, Yū-chan! Thank you, thank you!"

Yū giggles. "No problem, Imari-chan. I know how much this means to you."

"This is perfect, Yū-chan!" shimmers Imari eagerly. "I lovemusic, I love moving around, and I love flailing my arms like a maniac! That's basically dancing right there!"

Yū grins at her excited friend. "The Dance Club meets in Dance Studio 1 in the Western Hallway. They should be there at lunch today," she instructs, "Can't miss it."

"I can't wait!" coos Imari jumping up and down elatedly. "I'm going to show them all of best moves! I'm going to do a triple back flip!"

Yū tips her head to the side. "Do you even know _how_ to do a triple back flip?"

"Not at all!" Both girls burst out laughing.

* * *

It's finally lunchtime. Bukku is munching blissfully on his lunch as Tomoka sits down at her table in the cafeteria with her fellow Student Council members. She opens up her bento box and starts mowing it down with chopsticks in hand. Salmon, pickles apricots, and rice with scrambled eggs; simple, but delicious.

Masato, sitting across from her, would beg to disagree. Tomoka holds back from laughing when he looks over at her lunch and scrunches up his face in disgust. "Seriously, Tomo—Fukumoto, _that's_ what you're eating? Seems pretty pedestrian. A girl like you deserves the best of the best."

"This is one of my favourites!" Tomoka grins stuffing the scrambled eggs into her mouth. "And, you know what, Kashima? Just because we're all rich here, it doesn't mean we always have to eat froufrou food. Sometimes the humblest of foods is the best."

"Wise words as usual, Vice Prez," coos one of the girls of the student council. "I'm surprised you don't eat straight up birdseed."

"What the heck are you talking about?" spouts one of the guys leaning back in his chair.

"You know. Birdseed! Cause she's as wise as an owl!"

The boy snickers amused. "Owls don't eat birdseed, doofus. They eat small animals like mice, squirrels, and rabbits"—he wiggles his fingers in her face—"and creepy-crawly spiders and ooey-gooey worms!"

" _Eew!_ Gross!" she squirms batting his hands away. "Stop it!"

"Would you quit it!" snaps Tomoka. "Some of us are trying to _eat_ here!"

He smiles gingerly, "Hah, sorry about that, Fukumoto-senpai."

"Ha! In your face," the girl member ridicules sticking her tongue out at the boy. "You just got served by the ice queen!"

 _There I go again,_ Tomoka sighs to herself, _can't even be myself with the Student Council!_

Masato smashes his chopsticks piercingly on the table and glares down the girl. " _I sincerely hope you're not disrespecting your senpai with such a distasteful name."_

 _"Masato's Terror Mode!"_ _gasps the Student Council._

 _He quickly claims up both first-year student council members and Masato goes back to eating. Schoolmates may be intimidated by Tomoka, but everyone is completely terrified of Masato's legendary "terror mode". But, you already know all about that. You've seen it before. Back when he lashed out at Imari. No more to be said there._

"There goes the King protecting his Queen," teases one of the senior members leaning her head in her hand, "So cute."

" _What?!"_ exclaims Tomoka and Masato nearly choking on their lunches.

"D-Do you mind repeating that, senpai?" stammers Tomoka with a flushed face.

Masato snorts as he readjusts his glasses. "Ignore her, Fukumoto. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

The senior student grins. "Oh, come on, Masato-san. As long as I've known you, you two have been closer than two pine needles on the same twig."

"Yes, two _platonic_ pine needles," Masato points out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she fussy unimpressed with his response and turns to Tomoka. "What about you, Tomoka-san? Don't you think Masato-san is a little bit cute?"

"I...um…o-of course not—" falters Tomoka nervously pulling at her skirt. She finds herself trailing off as she glances over at Masato. "W-We're just friends." _No one…no one has ever asked me that question before. Do I think Kashima is cute?_

" _FUKUMOTO-SENPAI!"_

Tomoka nearly jumps out of her skin, "S-Shiraishi _?" She quickly_ notices something is wrong. Yū's eyes are full with worry. "Shiraishi, what's wrong?"

"It's Imari-chan! _She's in trouble!"_

* * *

 _Three second-year girls corner Imari in the patio by the cherry blossom trees. One of them is known as_ _ **Sara**_ **H** **ī** **ragi**. She is tall with an elegant figure and a pale complexion, light blonde hair tied up in a tight high bun, aquamarine eyes, and a distinctive beauty mark on the left side of her chin. The other is **Fu Wakamiya**. Almost a complete contrast to Sara with her fair-skin, light brown eyes, toothy smile, and long maroon hair braided down her back. But, there leader is someone Imari is all too familiar with. The Girls' Tennis Team Captain extraordinaire: **Rio Aramaki**. With her lightly tanned skin, long burnt-orange hair in pigtails and fiery red eyes, Rio could have been considered "cute" if it weren't for her unique S-shaped eyebrows. No matter what they always make her look angry. Imari also couldn't help but notice that Rio's nose still had a ting of purple to it from when she accidently broke her nose. Just seeing it made Imari feel really bad about it all over again.

Rio stood in the center between Sara and Fu like a Queen Bee with her arms crosses over her chest. But, without warning, Rio lashes out and shoves Imari into one of the trees behind her.

"You just don't learn do you, Club Flunk?" snarls Rio. "Now many times must I warn you? Quit making a fool of yourself. You're just embarrassing yourself and everyone around you."

Imari presses her back against the cherry blossom tree and lifts up her head to met Rio who gives her a disgusted expression. "Just look at you. _Tch._ How pathetic."

 _"I…I am sorry…" apologizes Imari._

 _Rio smirks and puts both hands on her hip, "Yeah. That's right. You should be you—"_

 _"—I'm sorry I broke your nose, Aramaki-senpai," murmurs Imari bowing her head. Rio jolts back flabbergast. "It…it was an accidently. The racket slips from my grasp and—"_

 _"SHUT UP!" yells Rio punching the tree right beside Imari's head. "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID APOLOGY!"_

 _"Yeah," nods Fu getting into Imari's face, "Just quit your idiot goal of 'trying to fit in' crap!"_

 _"Rio-chan is close friends with everyone at school, I bet you didn't know that," chimes in Sara. "And everyone has told her all about your sorry attempt to get into their clubs."_

 _"Yeah, that's right," coos Fu. "They said they knew you were just mocking their clubs!"_

 _"Now, I'm going to tell you this one last time," warns Rio. "Minwa Academy is a school for the rich and talented. Not poor, talentless girls like you. Go back to whatever washed-up, cheap school you came from!"_

 _Imari is quiet for a long moment and Rio smirks victoriously. But, suddenly, Imari reaches out her hands and cups Rio's face,_ _ **"Supreme smile power!"**_

 _"H-Huh?" says Rio utterly perplexed._

 _Imari beams softly. "You know, Aramaki-senpai, ever since I came here I don't think I've ever seen you smile. I think smiling would suit you better. I'm sure you have a beautiful smile."_

 _"A-Are you an idiot?!" stammers Rio._

 _"Well, even after what you said, I'm not going to give up on finding the perfect club for me," smiles Imari. "So, yeah, I guess I am an idiot."_

 _"_ _Tch!_ _" growls Rio smacking Imari's hands away. "You are seriously pissing me off!"_

 _Imari flinches when Rio pulls back her arm to slap her. She closes her eyes as she braces herself. But, nothing happens. Bravely, Imari opens her eyes. She sees her. The short, light green hair, the small braid on the left side of her ear, and lime green eyes. Imari gazes up in wonder to see the girl had her arm stretched across Imari, protecting her, and taking the hit for her._

 _This…this girl. Her green hair. I feel like I've seen her before. But where?_ _In that moment, it all came flooding back to Imari._

 _"I think this suits you. The pink rose. It means joy of life."_

 _"Yeah, that's what I'm going to call you."_

 _"Sorry, but I didn't get your name."_

 _"Hmmm…You can call me—"_

 _"—_ _ **D-Daffodil-chan?**_ _"_ _blinks Imari breathlessly._ _It's her! The flouriest from Daydream Gardens!_

 _The green-haired girl smiles happily at this, "Hello again,_ _ **Pink Rose**_ _—though I wish it was under better circumstances, ya know."_

 _Rio jerks back, "_ _Tch._ _What are_ _you_ _doing here?! Get lost,_ _ **Nijiko!**_ _"_

 _Imari's ears prick up._ _Nijiko? So_ _that's_ _her real name!_

 _"Now, is that any way to talk to your respected upperclassman," Nijiko smirks holding up her third-year lavender-coloured necktie as proof._

 _"Oh, please," snorts Rio. "I lost_ _all_ _respect for you after you—_ _tch!_ _" She cuts off with a sharp hiss. "You know what?! Just forget it! You're not even worth my time!" Rio spins around fiercely on her heel and storms out of patio, "Sara-chan, Fu-chan! We're leaving!"_

 _Both Sara and Fu blink in surprise, but follow after their friend like sheep. As they go, Imari couldn't help but notice the moment of hurt that passes through Nijiko's eyes._

 _Imari bites her lip, "Thanks, Daff—?"_

 _"—Ow, ow, ow,_ _ouchie!_ _" Nijiko suddenly cries out as she clutches her arm that took the hit from Rio. "Ow! That really_ _hhhuuurrrttt!_ _"_

 _"Uh…Daffodil-chan?" says Imari gingerly, "Are you alright?"_

 _An exclamation point pops out of the top of Nijiko's head as she forgot Imari was standing right there watching her. Nijiko quickly regains her composure. "Yes, yes! I'm fine, I'm fine!" She whirls around to face Imari and mannerly clears her throat. "But, more importantly, are_ _you_ _okay?"_

 _"Yeah," Imari sighs scratching the back off her head sheepishly. "Aramaki-senpai is just really_ _…intense_ _."_

 _"That's a serious understatement," huffs Nijiko crossing her arms. "Rio has always been short-tempered, but this year she's been…well you just saw."_

 _"_ _Imari-chan!_ _"_

 _Hearing her name, Imari turns around and is delightfully surprised to see_ Yū racing towards hero, "Yū-chan!" she waves only to be brought into a death hug by her friend.

"Imari-chan!" gasps Yū continuing to hug-slash-crushing her friend. "Are you okay?! Omigosh! Omigosh!" She lets her go and grabs hold of her face. "Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?! Quick! How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"I'm okay! I'm okay, Yū-chan," Imari reassure her friend embracing her. That's when Imari notices Tomoka running up behind her, "Tomoka! What are you…?"

"At lunchtime I was coming by the dance clubroom to see how you were doing," Yū quickly explains. "But, then I looked out the window and saw that you were cornered by Aramaki, Hīragi, and Wakamiya-senpai! I got scared and panicked! The only thing I could think of was to bring Fukumoto-senpai to help! Maybe she would…you know…freeze them with her ice glare!"

Tomoka stands there drowning in depression lines. "Do people _seriously_ think that's a real thing?!"

Imari lets out a little giggle. "I'm really sorry for making _both_ of your worry. But, it's okay! 'Cause Daffodil-chan helped me!"

"—Daff—"

"—o—"

"—dil—?"

Yū and Tomoka both behind at the green-haired girl, "Yo," she says simply.

" _EHHHHHHH!"_ Yū and Tomoka exclaim in unison, " **N-N-N-Nijiko** **Ōmitsu-senpai!** "

A storm of question marks dance around Imari's head as she watches her two friends—for lack of a better word—freaking the freak out! Yū starts hopping up and down like a sugar-crazed bunny and Tomoka is spinning around in circles trying to cover up her blushing face.

"Oh!" beams Imari delightfully clapping her hands together. "So that's your real name!" She turns to Nijiko and politely bows her head, "Well, it very nice to me you properly. I'm Imari Suzukawa."

"I already know that," smiles Nijiko. "You hold me when you were lost in the Rose Maze."

"Really?" thinks Imari. "I don't remember that."

"U-Um of course you did!" explains Nijiko nervously.

"No, I don't think so," Imari continues shaking her head.

"Yes you did!" Nijiko argues.

Imari frowns. "Yeah, I don't think so. I would never tell a random stranger my full name. I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"How else would I have known?!" Nijiko gushes. "I mean, it's not like I found out ahead of time through the school, or something!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" says Nijiko scatterbrained. "Pretend I never said that!"

This whole time, Yū and Tomoka are still flipping out around the two girls. Finally, Imari had enough and takes a big breath, "YOU GUYS! THAT'S ENOUGH! COULD YOU COOL IT FOR ONE SECOND!?"

Yū and Tomoka immediately stop in their tracks and turn to Imari with alarmed expressions, " _S-S-Scary Imari!"_

Imari puts both hands on her hips. "Jeez, you girls are acting crazy. I mean, what's the big deal? Who _is_ Nijiko Ōmitsu anyway?"

"You know, no one special," shrugs Yū sarcastically. "She's just—you know— _THE RICHEST GIRL IN SCHOOL!"_

Tomoka bods her head ecstatically, "Not only that, but Ōmitsu-senpai is _THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL_ and was practically the star of every sports team! Captain of the Baseball Team, Tennis, Golf, Judo, Karate, _and_ Kendo Team! The Sport Queen of the school!"

"Really?" says Imari with confusion in her eyes.

Yū and Tomoka eagerly nod in sink, "Really!"

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" chimes in Nijiko.

"No, it's just…" thinks Imari to her, "…I guess I'm just surprised." _Why would the richest_ and _most popular girl at Minwa Academy need or_ want _to work in the weeds and dirt as a florist? It just doesn't make any sense—wait!_ "Hold up a second," realizes Imari. "You said _was;_ as in past tense."

Yū and Tomoka pop out on either side of Imari and they each grab her shoulders. "Yes! It is one of the greatest tragedies Minwa Academy has faced," Yū swoons dramatically placing the back of her hand to her forehead. "At the start of Ōmitsu-senpai's third-year, she dropped out of _all_ her clubs! Our dearest senpai had gone rogue without explanation. A dark cloud looms over Minwa Academy! The loss of our popular and elite light—mmfgh!"

Nijiko shoves her hand into Yū's face angrily. "Oh, quit being so melodramatic. Jeez, she doesn't need to hear all this gossipy nonsense!"

She keeps picking at Yū who is surrounded in dreamy sparkle bubbles. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now! Ōmitsu- _sama_ is touching me!"

"Shut up," snaps Nijiko sharply trying to hide her reddened face.

Imari smiles and lets out a laugh. "You're so cute, Daffodil-chan."

Nijiko coughs. "I think you mean _cool_."

Imari shakes her head, "Nope. I meant cute. I think you're _super_ cute."

"Really? Cute?" Nijiko blushes, but quickly regains her composer. "W-Well, I suppose I _could_ be cute too."

Imari turns to Yū. "Thanks so much for getting Fukumoto-senpai to try and help, Yū-chan. But, I'm alright."

"You sure?" double-checks Yū.

"Yep," Imari nods. "I'll meet you back at the cafeteria. We can share my lunch. I made _omurice_ today."

Yū licks her lips, " _Ooooo!_ My favourite! Alrigth-y then! I'll see you back at the café." She gives her friend one last squeeze before rushing off back inside the school.

Tomoka adjusts her glasses as she watches Yū go. "Not to self; _food comes first for Shiraishi_ —!"

"— _TOMOKA!"_ beams Imari leaping at her and gives her a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"What, what, what, what, what," stammers Tomoka rapidly.

"I _knew_ you and Yū-chan would be great friends," she grins. "You weren't like an ice queen with her. You were your normal self."

Tomoka blinks. "I was?" _I hadn't even noticed._ "I guess…this ice queen's heart is starting to thaw."

Imari eyes shimmer, "Yeah! Extra poetic points too!"

Both girls hear a sound and turn their heads to see Nijiko giggling at the two of them. "What is it?" Imari and Tomoka ask in unison.

"Nothing," Nijiko grins. "You two just seem like really good friends. That's all."

Imari and Tomoka exchange a look and exchange a smile.

Nijiko suddenly frowns. "But, I am really sorry about Rio and her friends, Pink Rose."

"It's okay," says Imari.

"It's _not_ okay!" snaps Nijiko startling Imari. "She crossed the line. Saying all those hateful things to you was unforgiveable."

"No, Daffodil-chan. Really. It's okay. I understand." Both Nijiko and Tomoka are locked on Imari. "Some people don't understand each other. No matter how hard they try, they just can't see eye-to-eye. And it's hard. It's hard not being able to understand someone else's feelings. It can cause people to become angry and annoyed sometimes. So I understand."

Imari smiles softly. "I think…I think Aramaki-senpai can't understand why I'm trying to fit in here at this school. A lot of students don't. I mean, I'm the poor girl, the Club Flunk. I could _never_ fit in, but I'm not witting to give up. And they don't understand why. But, I know if I keep trying, one day, we will understand each other's feelings and they will accept me."

"But," says Nijiko, "Don't you find it frustrating?"

Tomoka lets out a small gasps at Nijiko's bluntness. She bites her bottom lip nervously as she watches at Imari pit her lip finger to her lips to think. There is a long moment of silence.

"I mean, I guess so. But, I can't let that stop me. If I gave up because of what other say, well, that's just _no good!_ I don't want to look back and have regrets. I would rather live my life knowing that I _tried_ and that I always tried my very best!"

"Imari," murmurs Tomoka breathlessly.

Nijiko closes her eyes and smirks. "I can see now." She opens up her eyes; they twinkle bright green. "I can see now why you're the One."

" _The One?"_ echoes Imari confused.

" _WELL, WELL, WELL-DEE, WELL, WELL! IF IT ISN'T THE PRETTY CURE! NO SERIOUSLY, ARE YOU THE PRETTY CURE? IT'S SO HARD TO TELL YOU ANNOYING HUMANS APART!"_

Imari and Tomoka freeze in place as they jerk that heads up to see one of the Dark Charm Knights looming over them, "Xoanon!"

"THE _LOUD_ AND ONLY!" he booms with a taunting chuckle as he flexes his mountain of muscles. "I MEAN JUST LOOK AT ME! AS _IF_ YOU COULD EVER FORGET THIS HANDSOME MUG!"

"Aw _man_ ," huffs Imari in disbelief. " _Why_ do you guys _always_ show you at _lunchtime!_ Seriously, I have an _omurice_ in my bento box with my name on it!"

" _OOOOOO! OMURICE?_ THAT'S ONE OF MY FAVOURITES!" shouts Xoanon patting his stomach. "OKAY! NEW PLAN! I'LL CRUSH YOU, PRETTY CURE, AND _THEN_ STEAL YOUR LUNCH!"

Imari gasps dramatically. "You really _are_ evil! I won't let you lay a finger on my _omurice!_ "

Something hits Imari on the top of her head. "You really _are_ an idiot~buku," snorts Bukku as he continues to bonk Imari repetitively on the head. "Are you _seriously_ going to fight the enemy because he threatened to steal your lunch~buku?! What. A. Moron~buku!"

Imari whimpers as she puts her hands on her head to protect herself. "Don't say that, Your Highness. It's fried rice inside of an omelette. Who _wouldn't_ fight for that?"

"Um…guys," Tomoka says. "You do realize—"

"IT'S TIME TO SPREAD COME CHAOS!" yells Xoanon ripping off a darkened Fairytale Puppet off from a chain on his belt. It was a small witch with green skin, a big wart-covered nose, and dress all in black with an oversized witch's hat and holding a broomstick. _**"FAIRYTALE TAINTED BY DARK MAGIC, DESTROY THIS WORLD WITH A SORROWFUL AND HOPELESS ENDING! GO ENDINGU!"**_

Xoanon drops the Endingu Doll and the girls look on his horror at it hits the ground and exposed into a blizzard of black-and-purple sparkling mist. "DOUBLE, DOUBLE TOIL AND TROUBLE! FIRE BURN AND CALDRON BUBBLE! **WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST** , REVEAL YOURSELF!"

" _ **Endingu!"**_

A pier of crimson red eyes blaze through the cloud of dark magic as a long, emerald-green nose slowly starts to stick out. A set of sharp teeth grin through that sends an icy chill down both Imari and Tomoka's spine.

"Um…you guys," Tomoka tries again.

"Suzukawa-san, Fukumoto-san," interrupts the fairy prince hopping back into Tomoka's book bag and fetching her PreHeartBook. "You girls need to transform~buku."

"But guys—"

"—Yes!" nods Imari clenching her hand into a fist. "It's Pretty Cure time!"

"But, you guys—!"

"Let's do this thing, Tomoka!" cheers Imari grabbing out her pink PreHeartBook. She opens it up, _**"Pretty Cure…"**_

Tomoka scrambles to open her blue PreHeartBook, "Ah! Um… _ **Pretty Cure…"**_

"… _ **Unlock My Story!"**_

Imari and Tomoka become encircled in pink and blue glimmer as Imari's crisscross hairclip and Tomoka's glasses disappeared in a pop of pure white sparkles. Both girls hold hands as the blank pages of their PreHeartBook flutter out of their binding. The pages flutter into pale pink butterflies and waltz around Imari while the others dance around Tomoka like a float of pale blue birds. As this occurs, Imari's chin-length chestnut brown hair turns blonde and grows into pigtails with vivid pink ribbons. Tomoka's shoulder-length ringlets of indigo hair turn into a lilac-coloured braided ponytail with loose strands falling down into pigtails down her shoulders. Both girls snap their fingers at the same time and golden star earring appear along with a pair of white wings in their hair. Imari and Tomoka link arms and start to twirl; their pink and blue light swirling together into a shimmering twister. In a flash of flurry of colour, their pink and blue tops and skirts appear. The girls separate and take off into the sky. As they race through the air, their sleeves, Chelsea collars, and shoes emerge from bursts of brilliant glitter. Imari and Tomoka comes together in the middle and drop to the ground. They have created a shape of a heart; one side pink and the other side blue.

The pink legendary warrior poises, _**"The Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!"**_

The blue warrior follows suit, _**"The Story of Wisdom! Cure Mythical!"**_

" _ **Monster corrupted by darkness,"**_ states Fable pointing at the Wicked Witch Endingu, _ **"We will return your happy ending to you!"**_

"Because we are the heroines of light!" announces Mythical. "We are… _ **Fairytale Pretty Cure!"**_

Xoanon narrows his eyes, _"Fairytale…Pretty Cure?"_

Fable blinks and turns to her teammate curiously, "Fairytale?"

Mythical blushes embarrassingly poking her two fingers together, "Uh…yeah. N-Nīmi-senpai came up with the name and…and I kinda liked it. So I thought…"

Fable reaches out and clasps Mythical's hand. The blue warrior looks up at her partner nervously, but is met with a tender smile. "I think it sounds perfect."

Bukku rolls his eyes, "What a cutsie wootsie bonding moment~buku. That perfect thing to make me _barf_ ~buku."

"Don't worry, Your Highness," Fable reassures the prince. "We're getting to the butt-kicking right now!"

Bukku tisks at her, but even he can't hide the smirk on his face. "Well, don't make me stop you~buku."

The two girl turned hand-in-hand turn to face their foe, "Oh yeah! Before I forgot—what was it you were trying to say before we're going to transform?" asks Fable.

"Oh yeah!" recalls Mythical as she point to something behind her. "You guys _do_ realize that Ōmitsu-senpai is _right_ there and just saw _everything_."

Fable and Bukku look back and see Nijiko chilling behind them. She waves at them cheekily. The two of them make a hilarious shocked face as they silently gasp. _I am such an idiot,_ the two of them scream in their brains as they simultaneously face palm. _I totally forgot about her!_

Fable chuckles sheepishly. "Um…listen, Daffodil-chan, um…hehe…listen…do you think you can keep this a secret?"

Nijiko smirks, "Only if you can keep mine." She reaches into her book bag and pulls out a green book. It is a hardcover book with a shimmering ivory-coloured frame embellished with dazzling gold and sparkling gems on each corner. The front has a golden emblem in the center.

"That emblem," mumbles Fable.

"It looks just like the ones on our PreHeartBook," studies Mythical.

Bukku rolls his eyes, "And three…two…one…~buku."

" _Eeeehhhhhhh!"_ gasps Fable and Mythical in perfect unison, _"No way!"_

"That transformation of yours was pretty cool," Nijiko grins playfully. "But, now it's _my_ turn." She opens her PreHeartBook with one hand and thrust her other arm into the air. _**"Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!"**_

Nijiko closes her eyes and becomes enveloped in vivid green light. The pages of the PreHeartBook glow a pale green and fly out of the book and prances around her like a constellation of stars. Her ear-length light green hair turns soft red and her short braid in front of her left ear grows into a long braid up in a bun with fancy orange-coloured hairpins as the rest falls down her back. Nijiko snaps her fingers and her star earrings and the pair of wings appear in a burst of white spark. She raises her arms to the sky and the pages fall onto her sun-kissed skin. Then, Nijiko opens her lime green eyes. She lashes out a sharp double punch and her pale green sleeves appear in a burst of light that fall gracefully down her shoulders. She then jabs out a front kick and then a skillful roundhouse kick and emerald-green high heel pop onto her feet. In a blast of brilliant green light, her PreCure outfit appears; a green tube top with a sweetheart neckline with orange trimming and matching green miniskirt, and a yellow Chelsea collar with a single green stripe.

" _ **The Story of Magic! Cure Enchant!"**_

"Cure…Enchant," says Bukku with dazzled eyes.

" _EEEEEHHHHHHH!"_ Fable and Mythical cry out once again.

"Omigosh!" squeals Mythical. "N-Nijiko Ōmitsu is the _Green PreCure!_ This is amazing!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" roars Xoanon pulling at his Mohawk. "NOW THERE ARE _THREE_ OF YOU! KUROIZADO WILL _NOT_ BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" He squeezes his fist tightly, _"TCH!_ WHATEVER! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THERE IS ONE, TWO, _OR_ THREE OF YOU! KUROIZADO WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD! ENDINGU, ATTACK!"

" _Endingu!"_ The Wicked Witch Endingu emerges from the fog of dark magic and pulls out its broomstick; but its normal straw brush is replaced by ravenous spikes.

"Okay," starts Fable turning to her teammates, "I think what would be best is if we—!"

"—Bring it on, ugly!" leers Enchant sprinting towards the Endingu.

"Oh…um…wait up, Enchant!" Fable calls after her as she takes off after with Mythical following behind.

" _PreCure Punch!"_ Enchant leaps in and jabs the Endingu in its wart nose. The monster growls at her annoyed.

"Nice one, Enchant," grins Fable standing beside her as the green warrior lands. "Now, I'll go in with an attack and you can—!"

Enchant dashes off. **"—** _ **Enchanted Blade!"**_ a straightedge sword of pure green-coloured light appear in Enchant's hands.

"Or…you could do that."

" _Endingu!"_ the Wicked Witch Endingu points its broomstick at Enchant and launches a barrage of its spike to attack the Green PreCure. Enchant was ready for this and, as fast as lightning, uses her sword to slice up the spikes. But, as she's distracted by blocking the spikes, the monster takes off its witch's hat and goes to slam it down on the vulnerable warrior.

"Enchant, watch out!" cries Mythical as she rushes to save her teammate. She hops into the air and positions herself under the hat. _**"Wise Safeguard!"**_ A blue shield of light appears in front of her and clashes with the hat.

Mythical lands on the ground as she tries to keep the attack at bay, " _Argh!_ No you don't!" With all her strength, she launches off and sends the giant hat flying. The Blue PreCure collapses to the floor and gasps out of breath, "I…I did it! Are you okay, Enchant—?!"

The Green PreCure leaps at the Endingu, leaving Mythical behind without saying a word. "Um, you're _welcome!_ " she calls after her with angry tone in her voice.

"Okay, let's do this," smiles Fable standing in front of the Endingu, _**"Fable Twinkl—!"**_

"I got this!" intrudes Enchant jumping in her way. _**"Emerald Flash!"**_ intrudes Enchant igniting a giant burst of light at the Wicked Witch monster and explodes it in its face making the Endingu cries out.

"Uh…thanks, Enchant," murmurs Fable.

"No trouble at all," Enchant grins giving her a thumbs-up. "I think it's about time we finish this."

Fable blinks, "Already? But, don't we have to weaken it so that we can use—"

Enchant opens up her green PreHeartBook. "Let's end this." The green universal magic cycle begins to surround the Wicked Witch Endingu.

" _ **Pretty Cure Magical Illumination!"**_ The light engulfs the monster and it starts to turn into a black pile of gunk. As the light consumes it, the dark magic goo metals away in a storm of white sparkle that were like snow as they fell to the ground and vanished into the ground.

"OH DEAR," Xoanon sighs. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME AGAIN. YOUR POWER AS PRETTY CURE IS NO MATCH FOR A DARK CHARM KNIGHT." He snaps his fingers and vanishes into thin air.

Mythical comes up to Fable and the two of them exchange a puzzled look. "That was…odd."

Enchant cross her arms. "That's right! You better run."

"It couldn't be _that_ easy," says Mythical crossing her arms.

"What can I say," shrugs Enchant. "We're just that good."

"Yeah, but," mumbles Mythical. "There's no Fairytale Puppet—"

"—Girls, we beat it," Enchant reassures them, "Doesn't matter how or if the enemy today was easier than tomorrow.

"I…I guess so," stammers Mythical.

Fable puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "This is a good thing, Mythical. I mean, we have a _new_ member of the team! Now, we're _three-times_ stronger now! Kuroizado and the Dark Charm Knights don't stand and chance against us now!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Cure Fable is right~buku," nods Bukku.

"Wait! What?" gushes Fable with sparkling eyes, "A compliment from _thee_ Prince Bukku Da Le Hope Wish Von Dream Star! I thought today was amazing, but it just got a whole lot better! This calls for a **supreme smile** —"

"Never mind~buku. I take it back~buku."

Fable's eyes widen. "No, no, no, no, no! You can't just _take it back!_ "

"I can and I did~buku," says Bukku.

" _Noooooo,"_ whimpers Fable, " _Wwwwhhhyyy!_ The _one_ time I was right and I blew it!"

Mythical pats her teammate on the head. "There, there, Fable. It's alright."

As Mythical comforts Fable, Bukku continues insulting her with Enchant sits back amused, a speck of dark-coloured goop crawls through the grass, collecting reminisce of dark magic; growing and growing with each fragment. Until scarlet red eyes flash out of the goo and a sharp toothy smile spreads across its body, _"Endingu…"_

"Yep, were gonna make a great team," smiles Enchant putting her hands behind her head.

"But, there is one thing that's nagging at me," admits Mythical.

"What's that, Mythical?" asks Fable curiously.

The blue warrior turns to the Green PreCure. "I mean, we would have been clueless with what to do if it wasn't for Fairy-san. How to transform, use your Fairytale Puppet, _and_ PreHeartBook? How do you know all this stuff?

Enchant smirks at this. "I had some help from a little friend too." The green warrior pulls out her green PreHeartBook and waves her hand over the pages. They glow pure white and a small figure pops out.

 _Why is Enchant showing us her Fairytale Puppet,_ think Fable for a moment. _No. What a minute. That doesn't look like that Sleeping Beauty doll I saw before._

The figure was lavender-coloured with purple leaf-shaped markings on the sides of its soft, droopy dark green eyes. It has steel blue floppy ears with pointy ends. It also has a dual-purple diamond mark on its forehead. But, the thing that caught Fable's eye was the being's dark blue cape with an opal-shaped blue pendent and a silver jewelled crown. The figure reminds her of…

Fable looks to Bukku whose eyes are burning; unwavering as he stares on at the being.

"Cure Fable, Cure Mythical," beams Enchant. "I would like you to meet **Prince Kuiru Noble Heart Glory Sky** **the First Heir of Fanciful Kindgom**."

" _Prince…Kuiru,"_ echoes Fable.

The being looks up and locks eyes with Bukku. The fairy prince flashes an imposing smile at him, "Hello, _**brother**_ ~kuru."

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** Omigosh! This is incredible!

 **Bukku:** Mm-hmm~buku

 **Imari:** Come on, Your Highness! Show me a smile. We have a new member of the team _and_ you have a freaking _brother!_ Why didn't you well us you had a brother?!

 **Bukku:** Well…my brother and I don't particularly get along~buku.

 **Imari:** What? No way. Siblings always clash, but I'm sure you're _thrilled_ to see him.

 **Bukku:** Trust me, you and your sister are _a lot_ different than me and my brother.

 **Imari:** _Bukku's Brother?! The Firstborn Prince!_


	17. Bukku's Brother? The Firstborn Prince!

_Yeah! Another episode and it's not a April Fools joke! I would like to thank **T** **hat random anime fan** and **enarmonios** for their awesome reviews and everyone who is reading and enjoying my fanfiction. This episode is a bit long again, but I think you guys can handle it and I hope you continue to enjoy :D_

 ** _*Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors_**

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 16: |Bukku's Brother?! The Firstborn Prince!|**

* * *

Imari gazes up dumbfounded at an immense skyscraper. It practically kisses the fluffy, white clouds above. The building looks like a tower made for the gods with its fair, ivory-coloured walls and tall ocean-blue tinted windows; perfectly spotless.

As the girls walk into the building, Imari couldn't help but feel like she was stepping into a slice of paradise. The girls stroll underneath a shimmering crystal chandelier in the lobby and step into a glass elevator. For Imari, it was hard to make it look like she belonged and used every ounce of strength _not_ to flip out in excitement as she looks out the elevator as they pass by floors with a beautiful, crystal-clear swimming pool, private movie theatre, and spa.

And the best part was the fact that Nijiko Ōmitsu _lives_ here!

"I live here on my own," explains Nijiko as she slides her key into her door, "So we won't be disturbed and can talk in private about all this PreCure stuff."

Both Imari and Tomoka are silent as Nijiko opens her door and lets them in. The two girls step inside and quickly look around and take in every detail of her apartment. They were in the middle of the living room with a small kitchen off to the side. A traditional _chabudai_ table set with _zabuton_ seats are in the living room, in front of a modern fireplace, and a flat screen TV. The rooms weren't bright white like the outside of the apartment complex; they were painted a warm, cream-colour. There was a cozy aura about her place from the sleeves of pictures to the potted houseplants of lilies and hibiscus flowers.

"Wow. This apartment is _bigger_ than my _house_ ," gasps Imari breathlessly.

"Wow. This apartment is _smaller_ than my _mansion_ ," jokes Tomoka.

"It's not a competition," spouts out Nijiko. "Now, would you guys like some tea?"

"Yes, please," nods Tomoka. " _Tamaryokucha_ would be great."

Imari smiles, "Anything with _lots_ of sugar!"

Nijiko giggles at this. " _Sooooo_ sweet tea with extra sugar cubes then?"

"Yeah! That sounds perfect!" beams Imari.

"Alrighty then. You guys take a seat and get comfortable. I'll start the water."

Nijiko heads into the kitchen while Imari and Tomoka settle themselves down. Imari puts down her book bag and Tomoka who follows suit and politely crisscrossing her legs in her seat. The two girls exchange a look and both peak inside Tomoka's bag and see Bukku lying inside. He is quietly chewing on a snack with a troubled expression on his face. Seeing how down he looked makes Imari and Tomoka frown. Their minds shift back to when they were at the school—when Bukku's _brother_ , Kuiru, appears out of Nijiko's PreHeartBook…

* * *

"Hello, _brother_ ~kuru."

Cure Fable and Mythical's jaws hit the floor. They look at Kuiru, then to Bukku, Kuiru, and then back to Bukku, Kuiru, Bukku, Kuiru, Bukku, Kuiru, Bukku!

" _B-B-BROTHER!"_ gasps the Pink and Blue PreCure in unison eyeing the older prince.

"Prince Bukku! You have a brother!" cries Cure Fable, "I didn't know you had a brother! Why didn't you tell us you had a brother? Omigosh, you have a brother—!"

Bukku shoves his paw over her mouth. "Stop talking~buku."

Kuiru smirks, "Not even a _'please'_ , dear brother~kuru. Have you really let all those etiquette classes go to waste~kuru?"

"I guess I did~buku!" roars Bukku. The pink and blue warrior's eyes widen in surprise. They had never heard the prince fairy sounds so hostile and cold towards anyone. He's been short-tempered and rude—sure—but never _hateful_.

But, Kuiru seems to shrug it off light-heartedly. "That's a shame, but I guess it can't be helped~kuru." Cure Fable could see that the young prince was using every ounce of strength to bite his tongue, but that didn't hide the blazing rage in his eyes. "And I can also see that you have managed to find the PreCure~kuru."

"That's right~buku!" says Bukku proudly puffing out his chest. "I found _more_ PreCure than _you_ ~buku. So I win~buku!"

"It's not a competition, dear brother~kuru," points out Kuiru. "But, if it was _I'd_ win~kuru. Since Cure Enchant has proven to be stronger than _both_ of your chosen PreCure _combined_ ~kuru."

The fairy brothers share a lighting glare. Bukku tightens his paws and growls at his brother, showing his teeth, while Kuiru smirks at him amusingly. Cure Mythical could feel the unspoken tension between the two of them. Cure Fable on the other hand…

" _You're so CCCUUUTTTEEE!"_ shegasps, reaching out and trapping the elder prince in a death hug. She begins squishing his cheeks. "And you're so _SSSOOOFFFTTT!_ Look at your _little face!"_

Kuiru looks to Bukku for assistance, but his little brother just smiles at him mischievously. "Yeah…Cure Fable _really_ likes cute things~buku. Don't worry, _dear brother_ , you'll get use to it~buku."

"So I see~kuru," replies Kuiru as the Pink PreCure rubs her face against his.

Cure Fable pulls back and smiles brightly. "My name is Imari Suzukawa. It's wonderful to meet you _Prince Kuiru Noble Heart Glory Sky!_ "

The elder prince raises his paws. "Oh please, there is no need to use that mouthful of a name~kuru. You can just call me Kuiru. Unlike my insecure little brother, I don't need to be reminded of my royal title to boost my ego~kuru."

Bukku eyes are set ablaze, _"Why you~buku!"_ The young fairy jumps at his brother with sharpened fangs and paws out. _"I'll tear you into little pieces~buku!"_

But, he doesn't make it very far as the Blue PreCure easily plucks him by his long red cape and stops him cold. Bukku just hangs there swiping at the empty air. "Come down, Fairy-san. There's no need for that." Cure Mythical turns to Kuiru and bows her head respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuiru. My name is Tomoka Fukumoto."

"It is nice to meet you as well~kuru," nods Kuiru politely.

"Check it out, Kuiru!" Cure Enchant gestures to the blue warrior. "This is Cure Mythical, the Pretty Cure of Wisdom!" The blue warrior blushes by the fancy label. The Green PreCure than turns to the pink warrior. "And _this_ is Cure Fable, the Pretty Cure of Dreams!"

For a brief moment, Kuiru's dark green eyes widen and he jerks his attention to the Pink PreCure. _"The Pretty Cure of Dreams…"_ he echoes softly.

* * *

Now we're having tea with the firstborn prince of another world and the Pretty Cure of Magic at the top apartment complex in Yūkibarano... _who knew!_

"Ouch!" Both Imari and Tomoka snap their heads over to the kitchen. They see Nijiko cursing to herself as she pops her finger into her mouth, "Stupid water!"

"Are you alright back there, Nijiko?" asks Imari.

Nijiko quickly pulls her finger out of her mouth gingerly. "Oh! Yeah, yeah," she laughs sheepishly, "Just peachy." She turns back to pour the hot water into the teacups again, "Owie! Quick splashing would ya!"

Tomoka let out a snort sigh and gets up from her seat. "Here. Let me help you with that."

"No, it's fine," protests Nijiko. "I got it."

"I don't mind helping, Ōmitsu-senpai" Tomoka persists. "I've been going to tea ceremonies ever since I was a little girl. I can do it."

Nijiko opens her mouth, but glances over to Imari and closes it and bites down on her bottom lip. "Fine," she says finally.

She hands her and the teaspoon and Tomoka skillfully twirls it around with her fingers, "Don't worry, Ōmitsu-senpai! I'll make you the best cup of tea you've ever tasted!"

"Please, there's no need for formalities," Nijiko insists as she puts one hand on her hip. "Just call me Nijiko."

Imari grins to herself, but nearly jumps out of her skin when Kuiru flies over her head and lands charmingly onto the table. "Quite a lovely place isn't it~kuru. Cure Enchant lives here alone, but her mother pays for all of her luxuries~kuru."

All of this goes completely over Imari's head as her jaw hits the floor. "YOU CAN _FLY?!"_

Kuiru smiles amusedly, "Naturally~kuru. I _am_ a fairy after all, Cure Fable."

This causes Imari to make a puzzled frown. "But…I've _never_ seen Prince Bukku _fly_. As a matter a fact, we met when he was _falling_ from the sky."

"Because flying is _exhausting_ ~buku," remarks Bukku popping out of Tomoka's book bag.

"Thank you for joining us, dear brother~kuru," welcomes Kuiru poking at his brother's star mark on his forehead. "We have a lot to discuss~kuru."

"U-Uh…of course we do~buku!" stammers Bukku taking a step back.

"Oh, don't worry," smiles Imari. "Prince Bukku has already told me and Tomoka about Kuroizado, and wanting to take over the world." _Though not very well_ , Imari thinks to herself.

"I see~kuru," says the elder prince. "So…he has told you _nothing_ ~kuru."

 _Noting?_ Imari looks to Bukku to see him looking away from her and staring down at his feet shamefully. This takes Imari by surprise. She had never seen him look so discouraged.

"Okay, guys and girls," announces Nijiko, "The tea is done!" Tomoka carries out the tray of tea.

"It all looks delicious!" beams Imari as she quickly reaches for one of the cups of tea from Tomoka. However, the teacup slips through her fingers and the cup smashes to the floor.

"You clumsy butterfingered idiot~buku," mutters Bukku as he face-palms.

Imari gasps and cups her mouth, "Omigosh! I'm so sorry, Nijiko!"

But, to her amazement, Nijiko just smiles. "Not a problem," she says. "Kuiru's got this."

"Indeed~kuru," he grins. Kuiru flies himself to the ground over to the broken teacup. He waves his paw over it and a flurry of dark blue glitter shimmers over the cup. Imari and Tomoka look on in astonishment as the pieces collect themselves together and the sweet tea piles itself back inside like nothing had ever happened. "See~kuru. Not even a chip~kuru."

The two girls fall to their knees and swarm around the fairy prince, shoving their faces right in his space. _"YOU CAN USE MAGIC!"_ they gush at the same time.

"Of course~kuru," Kuiru nods, "Again, I'm an all magical _F-A-I-R-Y_ ~kuru."

Imari and Tomoka both exchange a look of confusion. "But…we've _never_ seen Prince Bukku use _magic_."

Bukku rolls his eyes. "Just because I'm a magical being from another world doesn't mean I have to show-off like my _dear brother_ ~buku."

"Kuiru. Can. Use. Magic," both girls say straight-faced.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you~buku?!" barks Bukku furiously.

"I'm simply better practiced in spells than my dear brother~kuru," chimes in Kuiru, humorously pinching his younger brother's cheek.

Bukku slaps his paw away, "Enough~buku! Just say whatever important smartypants thing you wanted to say, o wise one~buku!"

"Well, actually, it's more of a story~kuru," says Kuiru as Nijiko sits down beside him.

Imari's eyes light up, " _Ooooo!_ I love a good story. But, I hope you're a better storyteller than Prince Bukku."

"Hey~buku!"

Kuiru thinks for a moment, "I suppose I'll tell you the same story as our parents, the King and Queen, told me~kuru." He clears his voice and looks up to both girls.

"Once upon a time, our world was full of light magic; a power that allowed us to flourish~kuru. However, one being in our lands discovered an evil side to light magic~kuru. This being brought about a harmful power known as _dark magic_ ~kuru."

" _Kuroizado_ ," says Tomoka.

But, Kuiru shakes his head. "No~kuru. There was another _before_ Kuroizado."

Imari and Tomoka exchange an alarmed look. Imari gazes across to Bukku with widened eyes. _Bukku never mentioned this!_

"And his name~kuru," says Kuiru closing his eyes, "was **Dead End**." A long silence ripples over the group as the name hits them head-on and begins to sink in.

Imari swallows her breath. "Dead…"

"…End," Tomoka gulps.

"Yes," nods along Nijiko tensely, " _Dead End_ the Master of Dark Magic."

"He was a cruel being whose only desire was to send our world into sorrow and despair with dark magic~kuru," continues Kuiru as he starts to pace back and forth on the table. "Luckily, Dead End was defeated by the legendary warriors, the PreCure—"

"—That's _us_ ," beams Imari.

"This battle happened _one-hundred-years-ago_ ~kuru," states Kuiru bluntly looking up at Imari.

" _Not_ us," she quickly corrects. "Please, continue."

"Dead End was defeated by the Past PreCure and imprisoned at the edge of our world~kuru. As years stretched to decades and then into a whole century, we dropped our guard; we thought Fanciful Kingdom would be forever free of Dead End's destructive dark magic~kuru. But, we were _wrong_ ~kuru."

"I don't like the way this story is going," whimpers Imari.

"And it doesn't sound like it's gonna get any better," agrees Tomoka.

"Kuroizado was the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kindgom~kuru," explains Kuiru. "The greatest wizard in our world; highly respected for his kindness and light magic abilities that made our kingdom stronger than ever before~kuru."

Imari bites her lip, "Um…Kuiru. That sounds _nothing_ like the evil-take-over-the-world Kuroizado me and Tomoka heard about."

"He wasn't always bad~kuru," states Kuiru. "However, Kuroizado wished to challenge the limits of light magic and spent many days in solitude; practicing the art until fatefully, like Dead End before him, Kuroizado discovered the evil side of light magic and returned dark magic to the kingdom~kuru.

"Our parents, the King and Queen, feared the worst. We couldn't let history repeat itself~kuru." Kuiru's green eyes turn dark. "We banished Kuroizado from Fanciful Kingdom~kuru."

"That's a bit harsh," Imari frowns. "Couldn't they've just hold him to stop?"

"This isn't preschool, Cure Fable," mutters the eldest prince. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice the few to protect the many~kuru."

"But—!"

Tomoka puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "We understand. Please continue, Kuiru."

"Well, after Kuroizado was exiled from the kingdom, he travelled to the edge of the world to release Dead End to get revenge~kuru." Kuiru sighs, "And, sadly, he succeeded~kuru. As gratitude, Dead End created Desolate Castle and the Dark Charm Knights out of pure dark magic~kuru. With their combined power and army of dark magic servants, they attacked Fanciful Kingdom~kuru."

"How awful," murmurs Imari as Tomoka nods in agreement.

Kuiru straightens his cape. "Fortunately, I was able to use a portal spell and managed to escape to your world~kuru. I came here in search of the old Royal Wizard, but found Nijiko instead, to try and find the new generation of PreCure that could defeat Dead End _and_ Kuroizado once and for all~kuru!"

Tomoka adjusts her glasses. "But, we're only just managing to hold off the Endingu. _How_ are we going to be able to defeat them?"

"Yeah, Mr. Know-It-All~buku!" chimes in Bukku, knocking his brother's crown off balance. "Please use that big brain of yours to tell us how we are ever going to defeat them~buku!"

"The **Fairytale Instruments** ~kuru."

A sweat drop appears on the side of Bukku's head, _"…Huh~buku?"_

"One-hundred-years-ago, the four Past PreCure were able to defeat Dead End with the power of four enchanted weapons known as the _Fairytale Instruments_ ~buku. But, after Dead End was imprisoned, all four of the Fairytale Instruments went into hiding on earth until they were ever needed again~buku."

"I…I _totally_ knew that~buku!" exclaims the young prince. "I-I was checking to see if _you_ remembered, Kuiru!"

"Hold on a second," demands Tomoka completely ignoring Bukku. "You just said _four_. _Four_ PreCure. _Four_ Fairytale Instruments."

Kuiru smiles, "I did~kuru. I came to earth to find _four_ chosen PreCure~kuru." The prince walks in a circle around the table, stopping at each of the girls. "You see, the three of you weren't just chosen on a whim~kuru. Each of you represents the motifs of the perfect fairytale story~kuru!"

He stops in front of Tomoka, "Cure Mythical, the _Pretty Cure of Wisdom_ who teaches us the moral lessons within the story." He gestures to Nijiko, "Cure Enchant, the _Pretty Cure of Magic_ , the spells and curses that shape the past, present, and future of the story."

Then, he stops in front of Imari, "Cure Fable, the _Pretty Cure of Dreams_ , who gives the hero the most important magic of all… _hope_ ~kuru. The hope to never give up on one's dreams and to push forward to a happy ending~kuru." The fairy prince stands before them all, "Then there is the last member, the _Pretty Cure of Love_ , who stands for truelove and that the princess will find her prince and live happily ever after~kuru."

"Four… _huh_ ~buku. All this time I thought _PreCure_ was just _one_ person~buku."

"What was that, Fairy-san?" asks Tomoka.

"NOTHING~buku!" he snaps.

Imari leaps to her feet, _"Alright then!"_ Everyone turns up to look at her. "This is perfect! All we need to do is find _one more member_ and _four_ Fairytale Instruments!" The group all exchange worried look, but Imari sees this and smiles down on them. "Trust me, you guys! This will be a piece of chocolate molten lava cake!"

"I guess so," shrugs Tomoka. Just then she looks over at the clock hanging on the main wall and her eyes widen, "Omigosh! I'm sorry! I have to get going! I have my violin lesson in a few minutes!"

"I should get going to," realizes Imari as her friend gets up from her seat and stands beside her. "I'm helping my dad with dinner tonight."

"That's alright," assures Nijiko. "I think we all see eye-to-eye now on everything. We can talk more later. My home is always open to my fellow PreCure."

"Thanks, Nijiko," grins Imari swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Tomoka opens up her book bag. "Okay, Fairy-san. Hop on in."

Bukku goes to leave, but his brother grabs him by the back of his cape. "Dear brother, have you seriously been living in a book bag this whole time~kuru?"

"No~buku!" barks Bukku snatching his cape back, "Just when we're at school…or out in public…or where other people will see me~buku."

Kuiru chuckles, "You _do_ realize that you can go _inside_ the PreHeartBook, right?"

"Of course I did… _what_ ~buku?"

His brother claps his paws together. "Nijiko, if you please~kuru." Nijiko pulls out her green PreHeartBook and opens it up. "Just like the Fairytale Puppets, we as fairiescan also go inside as well~kuru." Kuiru steps onto a blank page. The pages glow lightly and he swiftly sinks down into the book. In the next second, he pops back out again, "See~kuru."

"Show-off~buku," Bukku snorts bitterly.

"That explain the dramatic entrance you made last episode," mentions Imari.

Tomoka raises an eyebrow, "Last episode? Imari, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know."

Tomoka takes out her blue PreHeartBook and places it on the table. "Come on, Fairy-san. Let's get going."

Imari perks up. "You know Prince Bukku, you could always come home with me! Since Tomoka is busy with her lessons! I just bought a new videogame! I could whip you up your favourite strawberry sandwiches!"

For an instant, Bukku's eye light up, but he looks over to his brother and the moment is lost. The young prince pulls at his cape timidly. Imari didn't even know Bukku was capable of being shy. "Um…I'm…no~buku. No, no~buku. I'm going to go with Fukumoto-san." Before Imari has a chance to say another word, Bukku steps onto the pages and disappears into Tomoka's PreHeartBook.

Tomoka gives her friend and sad look. "I'm sorry, Imari."

Imari shakes her head and smiles widely. "That's okay. Maybe next time."

"Don't fret yourself too much, Cure Fable," says Kuiru. "My brother was never much of a social butterfly~kuru."

* * *

As Imari and Tomoka said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, no one noticed the big dark blob of dark magic slipping away into the shadows. A wicked, glowing red smile spreads across its face, _"Endingu…"_

* * *

Izumi is stretched out on a diner booth, nose-deep in a book as she hears the bell from the café door. She peaks her head up and spots her sister walking in. "Welcome home, Imari-neechan!" she greets closing her book. "Business was slow today so mom and dad closed the café early."

"Gotcha," Imari grins as she swings her book bag over one of the chairs, "Anything exciting happen at school today?"

Izumi snorts. "Yeah, it _ended_."

"I hear ya," Imari giggles. "No homework through all my classes. Last class; freedom? _No!_ They dump a pile of homework right before the last best! O, the humanity!"

Izumi snickers, "If I ever become the Empress of Japan, my first decree is to ban homework! Second decree: have dad make more fruit roll cakes!"

The two sisters burst out laughing. This causes Imari's mind to wonder. She starts thinking about Bukku and Kuiru. She and Izumi are closer than two cherry blossoms on the same branch. However, just seeing the two of them together, the fairy brothers couldn't be farther apart. Bukku was literally biting his tongue to stop himself from fighting with his elder brother. They were complete opposites too. Imari and Izumi are like cupcakes and rainbows. Bukku and Kuiru are like fire and ice. They seemed to clash about everything!

 _Maybe one of dad's delicious fruit roll cakes would bring the two of them together,_ Imari thinks to herself.

"Hey, Imari-neechan," says Izumi snapping Imari out of her deep thoughts. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," beams Imari. "Hit me."

Izumi lifts up the book she was reading. "I just don't know what this one word means." She quickly flips to the page and says it out loud, _"At last they grew_ _ **vexed**_ _that Oz should treat them in so poor a fashion."_ She gazes up at her older sister. "What does _vexed_ mean?"

"Well, _vexed_ means…" Imari takes a long moment to think before a storm of sweat drops appears on her forehead the more she tries to think about it, "…I have no idea."

Izumi sticks out her tongue. "You are so useless, Imari-neechan."

"Hey," pouts Imari, "No I'm not! Come on, Izumi! You're ten; you should know what… _that_ word…means!"

Izumi frowns. "You're _thirteen!_ You should know what _vexed_ means!"

"Woah, woah, woah," calls their mom, Mari, as she comes in from the backroom. "What's going on? Where the fire?"

"Imari is stupid," states Izumi, "Nothing new."

"Hey!" snaps Imari. _Don't_ you _turn into another Bukku!_

"Now, now, Izumi-chan," says Mari. "You must respect the stupid people, cause without them we'd have no one to laugh at."

"You don't even try to argue that she's wrong!" gasps Imari.

Mari winks. "You know, Imari-chan, half of being smart is knowing what you're dumb at."

"So, you're saying I'm half-smart and half-dumb," says Imari in disbelief.

"Yes," smiles Mari bluntly. "I think that's a good balance."

Imari drowns in depression lines. _It takes a special kind of mom to say that about her own kid._

"Anyways, what is the problem?"

Izumi shows her mom the book. "I can't figure out what this word _vexed_ means."

"Oh! That's an easy one," perks up Mari. "It means _constantly troubled with small annoyances_." Their mom points to her eldest daughter. "That sound just like you, Imari-chan~!"

 _Sounds more like Bukku to me,_ Imari thinks to herself. But, when she sees that Izumi and Mari are laughing, Imari can't help but turn her frown into a warm smile.

" _Mari! Mari!"_

The girls turn around to see their father, Osamu, rushing into the room.

"What's wrong, honey?" asks Mari, her smiling face turning into worry.

"It's all over the news," he gasps, "Another one of those monsters!"

Imari's ears prick up and her smile vanishes from her face as a chill runs down her spine. She didn't even need an explanation on what _monster_ her dad was referring to. As her heart starts to race, she rushes into the living room with her family right behind her. Imari look up at the television and her heart nearly skips a beat. The Endingu looks all too familiar. It was adorn with a witch's hat and attacking everything it sees with a warped-looking broomstick. A long, wart-covered nose points directly at the camera and its crimson red eyes stare through the screen right at Imari.

"H-How?" Imari gulps breathlessly. _We defeated that Witched Witch Endingu! I saw Cure Enchant purify it!_

"Oh dear," gasps Mari watching the TV. "Look at what the monster is doing to that building! I hope everyone got out safely!"

Imari was so focused on the Endingu that she never even noticed _where_ the Endingu was or _who_ is could be hurting. Looking past the ugly witch, Imari notes that everything looks like the rich side of Yūkibarano. The Endingu was roaring at all the people running out of the towering, white building as it starts to shatters the windows with its broomstick like the tall building was a piñata. Imari's blood ran cold; it was a building she recognized all too well.

 _It's Nijiko's apartment complex!_ Imari realizes with the sound of her heart booming in her ears. _Nijiko and Kuiru are in trouble! I have to go! Now!_

"I'm doing to Yū-chan's house!" Imari lies as she dashes to the front door. "She lives over there! I want to make sure she's okay!"

"Imari-chan—" starts her mom.

"I'm sorry!" Imari calls as she grabs the doorknob. "But, I want to make sure Yū-chan is alright!"

"Imari-chan, wait!" hollers her dad.

" _I love you! Bye!"_ With the slam of the door and the cling of the bell, Imari was gone.

* * *

Nijiko helps file everyone out of the apartment complex as the Endingu roars viciously. She quickly helps out a mother and her two little kids. The youngest holds back from crying. Her brother grabs his sister's hand. "Don't cry, sis. Big Sister Nijiko is going to make sure we're okay!"

"That's right," says Nijiko lifting the little girl into a piggy back. "The PreCure will get here any second and scare that monster away!"

"Yeah, sis!" her brother smiles, "The PreCure are going to kick the nose right off that ugly monster's face!"

"Okay!" says the little sister, putting on a brave face. Nijiko hands the two kids off to their mother and they hurry away.

Once everyone had escaped and is gone from sight, her PreHeartBook glows and Kuiru bursts out of it, flying by her side. "This is troubling~kuru," the elder fairy examines. "It seems that you didn't fully purify that Endingu~kuru."

"No way!" Nijiko protests angrily. "I _know_ I purified the Endingu! What the heck?!"

"No point complaining about it now~kuru," says Kuiru. "You defeated it once, you can defeat it again~kuru. But, this time do it by the book~kuru."

" _Nijiko!_ " The two of them turn around to see Tomoka and Bukku racing towards them. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yep!" Nijiko says proudly putting both hands on her hips, "Ready to kick some butt!"

Tomoka crosses her arm, "Well, I hope _this_ time you actually work _with_ us instead of _against_ us—"

"—You worry too much, Vice Prez!" Nijiko laughs, slapping Tomoka on the back almost making her loose her glasses, "Just chill! We can beat this Endingu no problem. We have before."

"I hope you're right," Tomoka leers, fixing her glasses

"— _Tomoka! Nijiko!"_ Both girls turn around to see Imari racing towards them. "I'm here! I'm here!" she waves, nearly out of breath.

"Good~kuru," nods Kuiru. "We're all united~kuru. Now it's time to transform~kuru."

"Got it!" They say in union. Tomoka pulls out her blue PreHeartBook and Nijiko opens up her green PreHeartBook.

Imari reaches down for her book bag—but grabs open air, "…Huh?" She looks down and her bag is nowhere to be seen, "Eh?! _WHERE IS MY PREHEARTBOOK?!"_ And then it hits her and Imari's heart drop. In a rush to get to Nijiko's apartment, Imari had left her book bag abandoned on the chair in the café—with her PreHeartBook inside!

"What's wrong, Imari?" asks Tomoka.

Imari turns to her with blank, white eyes. "I…forgot…my…Pre…Heart…Book…at…home…"

"You did _WHAT_ ~buku?!" exclaims Bukku. He starts rapidly hitting Imari on the head, "Suzukawa-san you _idiot_ ~buku! How do you _forget_ something as important as the thing-you-need-to-transform, you _moron_ ~buku?!"

"I'm sorry, Prince Bukku," whimpers Imari as she tries to shield her head from the small fairies furious attacks. "I can go home and get it!"

"That won't be necessary," Nijiko smirks as she swings her arm around Tomoka's shoulder. "Me and Tomomo can handle it ourselves."

Tomoka glares. " _Don't_ call me Tomomo."

"See," reassures Nijiko. "You just sit back and watch the magic!"

"What~buku?" snorts Bukku in disbelief "No~buku. That's _stupid_ ~buku! Suzukawa-san is the strongest PreCure~buku! If anyone should be fighting—"

"Nonesense~kuru," argues his brother, "Cure Enchant is a _highly_ skilled warrior~kuru. She can handle herself~kuru."

"And what about _Tomoka_ ," demands Bukku.

Kuiru shoos his paw at her. "Yeah, yeah she's strong too~kuru. Now let's destroy this Endingu~kuru. It's had its time in the sun for far too long~kuru."

"Say no more, Kuiru," Nijiko grins, linking arms with her teammate. "Let's transform!"

"Actually, I think Imari—!"

"— _ **Pretty Cure…"**_ begins Nijiko raises her hand over the glowing pages.

Tomoka sighs. _**"Pretty Cure…"**_

"… _ **Unlock My Story!"**_

Both girls become enveloped in azure blue and lime green light. Imari shields her eyes from the blinding light with her arms. Bukku follows suit by cover his eyes with his long red cape, but Kuiru just floats there, staring directly at the light with crossed two legendary warriors break out of the storm of vivid sparkles.

The Green PreCure poses, _**"Story of Magic! Cure Enchant!"**_

The Blue PreCure copies, _ **"Story of Wisdom! Cure Mythical!"**_

Cure Enchant steps forward and points up at the Wicked Witch Endingu, _**"Monster corrupted by darkness, we will return your happy ending to you! AGAIN!"**_

" _ **We are Fairytale Pretty Cure!"**_ The green and blue warriors say together.

The Dark Charm Knight, Xoanon, suddenly reveals himself standing on top the apartment complex, "SO, YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP, FAIRYTALE PRETTY CURE!"

" _Xoanon!"_ Cure Enchant glares.

He smirks, "HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING MY WICKED TRICK?!"

"I _knew_ something was up when he left the fight so casually," realizes Cure Mythical. "It was all to let our guard down!"

"CLEVER AS ALWAYS, CURE MYTHICAL!" grunts Xoanon. "BUT, NOT CLEVER ENOUGH!"

"Big deal," snorts Cure Enchant. "We bit this Endingu before and we will do it again!"

"THAT'S WHAT _YOU_ THINK," Xoanon snickers, _"ENDINGU! ATTACK!"_

" _Endingu!"_ The Wicked Witch Endingu's scarlet red eyes flash. It has changed its target from the building to the two PreCure. It twirls its broomstick in one hand and spears it at the warriors, sending it shooting to the ground. Cure Enchant and Mythical leap out of the way with ease.

"Ha!" Cure Enchant laughs. "Is that the best you got?!"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Xoanon snaps his fingers. The broomstick lands into the ground on the staff. The broom suddenly opens up, but instead of a storm of spikes like last time, a hurricane of fire strikes out at the girls.

The Green PreCure's eyes widen as flames blast right at her, _"Ahhh!"_

Cure Mythical jumps in front of her teammate and raises up her hands, _**"Wise Safeguard!"**_ A translucent fourteenth century-style shield made of pure blue light appears in front of them and protects them from the Endingu's fiery attack.

But just then, the Wicked Witch Endingu grabs hold of its broomstick and hammers Cure Mythical's shield head-on, shattering it into pieces and sending both warriors flying. The blue warrior tumbles to the floor while the green warrior digs her heels in and managed to stand her ground.

Cure Enchant glances back at the Blue PreCure struggling to get back on her feet. "Maybe you should just stand back." She scrapes dirt off her shoulder, "I can handle this Endingu on my own."

She opens up her PreHeartBook, but before she can make her move, Cure Mythical bolts past her. "Yeah, I don't think so," she snaps thrusting her arm out in front of her, _**"Mythical Stream!"**_ A river of blue light flows out of her hand and splashes the Endingu in the face. The monster moans in annoyance.

"Hey!" snaps Cure Enchant chasing after her, _**"Emerald Flash!"**_ The green warrior jumps in the way of her teammate and delivers a burst of bright green light in the Endingu's face. The Wicked Witch Endingu hisses at the blinding light.

"Let's just get this over with," huffs Cure Mythical pulling out her PreHeartBook. A spell circle surrounds the Wicked Witch Endingu. The sky blue light dances around the monster. Its nose, witch's hat and cloak, and broomstick start to become purified and melt down into one giant black blob.

" _ **Pretty Cure…Wisdom Judgement!"**_ In a burst of cyan blue sparkles, the dark magic glob explodes into thousands of little pieces, snowing all over the ground.

"There," puffs Cure Mythical as she used up all of her strength, "It's done—!" The Blue PreCure chokes on her own words and everyone looks on in horror as the small fragments of dark magic start to twitch on the floor. They start to inch their way together and, in the glow of dark light, the huge splodge reforms into the Wicked Witch Endingu. A malevolent smile spreads across its face as its garnet red eyes are ignited, _"Endingu…"_

"What the heck?" Cure Mythical gasps out of breath.

"You didn't purify the Endingu properly!" Cure Enchant snaps. "Here. I'll show you how it's done by a pro!"

The Green PreCure pulls out her PreHeartBook and opens up a light green-coloured spell circle about the Endingu, _**"Pretty Cure…Magical Illumination!"**_ And just like before, the Wicked Witch Endingu melts down into a dark blob and scatters into pieces.

"See, Mythical," smirks Cure Enchant superiorly, " _That's_ how it's…!" The dark magic sludge reforms all over again and looms over the two warriors with its frightening smile plastered on its face. _"…done?"_ finishes Cure Enchant.

Xoanon stands above them and laughs menacingly. "HAVEN'T YOU NUMBSKULLS FIGURED IT OUT YET?!"

"Figure what out?" demands Cure Enchant.

Xoanon cackles. " _THIS ENDINGU IS INVINCIBLE TO ALL OF YOUR ATTACKS!_ YOU CAN TRY TO PURIFY IT ALL DAY, BUT IT WILL CONTINUE TO REFORM OVER AND OVER AGAIN! HAHAHAHAH!"

Imari's stomach drops. _How are they supposed to defeat this monster?_

"You were saying, Miss Pro," glares Cure Mythical.

"Hey!" snaps Cure Enchant, "Instead of insulting me, use that big brain of yours to figure something out, Miss Pretty Cure of _Wisdom!_ "

"Oh, give me a break! I've only been a PreCure for _two_ months!" argues Cure Mythical. "And I only _just_ got caught up with this whole fighting-monsters-thing until you and Kuiru came in a dropped a bombshell!"

"What is your problem?!" demands Cure Enchant getting into her teammates face. A lighting glare is exchanged between the two of them.

The blue warrior narrows her eyes, "It's your way of the highway! You always want to show-off and look like a big shot!"

"What?!" gawks Cure Enchant. "No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

" _Yes, you do!_

" _No, I don't!"_

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" screams Imari.

The two PreCure look up to see the Wicked Witch Endingu drop down on top of them with its giant witch's hat wide open. The hat comes down on top of them—trapping them both inside.

Cure Enchant looks around frantically. "What the heck?" She puts her hands on the wall of the witch's hat. She looks all around her, at the ground, and to the ceiling at the point of the hat. The green warrior starts crazily kicking and punching on the inside of the witch's hat, trying to pull the hat up from the bottom and jumping through the top, but all to no effect.

"Are you guys okay?!" cries Imari.

" _Imari!"_ calls Cure Mythical from inside the witch's hat. _"We're trapped! We can't get out!"_

" _No way!"_ refuses Cure Enchant. _"Just watch. I'll get us out of here!_ _ **Emerald Flash!**_ _"_ Imari and the fairy princes see green light flash from underneath the witch's hat. But, nothing happens.

"Suzukawa-san," says Bukku turning to Imari. "You need to go and get your PreHeartBook~buku!"

"That's unnecessary~kuru," states Kuiru flying over to his little brother. "Cure Enchant is a powerful warrior~kuru. She will get out~kuru."

" _NO~buku!"_ shouts Bukku that catches both Kuiru and Imari off guard. The young fairy stares down his brother go toe-to-toe with him. His burning red to his older brother's mature blue. "You know what, Kuiru? Cure Enchant might be a stronger PreCure than Suzukawa-san and Fukumoto-san, but there is _one_ thing they _are_ better at—and that is working together as a _team_ ~buku! Instead of being the lone heroine trying to steal the spotlight that doesn't exist~buku! They _need_ Cure Fable!"

Bukku leaps into Imari's arms and looks up at her, "Let's go, Suzukawa-san!"

Imari blinks in surprise, but regains her focus and nods. "Okay." With that, Imari takes off running home with Bukku in hand with Kuiru's eyes following them until they are completely out of sight.

* * *

"Shouldn't I hide~buku?" realizes Bukku as Imari reaches her front door.

Imari shakes her head, "There's no need. Remember? Izumi thinks you're a stuffed animal!"

"Oh yeah~buku," recalls the fairy prince. "Man your family is gullible~buku."

Imari smiles at Bukku and opens the door. She quickly spots her book bag still sitting on the café chair, but she also spots her sister reading her book. Imari hesitates for a moment, but shakes off the feeling and walks into the café. "Hey, Izumi," she waves.

Izumi lefts her head out of her book, "Back so soon?"

Imari sheepishly scratches the back of her head. "No I _—ha-ha—_ I forgot my bag."

"Classic Imari-neechan," her sister grins. Just seeing her little sister smile made Imari feel more at ease as she snatches up her bag.

Izumi notices Bukku in Imari's arm and bursts into a wide smile. "Oh! It's _Rainbow Puff-chan!_ I haven't seen him in forever!"

"Yeah," smiles Imari as she plays with Bukku's cape as he tries to stay perfectly still. "I'm letting Tomoka borrow him."

" _I'm sorry, Imari-neechan,"_ Izumi says suddenly. Imari turns to her sister, taken aback, and seeing her looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry I called you useless, Imari-neechan. And I don't think you're stupid. I'm really, really sorry."

Imari smiles tenderly at her and walks over to Izumi. "You don't need to apologize, Izumi. I know you didn't mean it. At least, I _hoped_ you didn't mean it." Imari gives her sister a big hug. "And, hey, I promise when I get home, I'll make you a fruit roll cake!"

Izumi's eyes shimmer, "Really?"

"Of course," beams Imari. "That's what sisters are for."

Izumi laughs. "Making their little sisters fruit roll cakes?"

"It's a tuff job, but somebody's gotta do it!" With that, Imari starts heading for the door. But, as she goes to leave, she glances down at the book Izumi had been reading.

"Oh, by the way," says Imari. "What book are you reading anyways?"

Izumi smiles, "It's called _the Wizard of Oz_. It's really good!"

Imari freezes. _The Wizard of Oz?_ _Wait a second! Isn't that…_

"It's about a girl named Dorothy," clarifies Izumi excitedly. "She gets trapped in a tornado and ends up in the Land of Oz and has to defeat _the Wicked Witch of the West_ to get back home!"

 _The Wicked Witch of the West!_ Imari realizes. _That's the same fairytale of the Endingu!_

"Uh…h-have you got to that part," asks Imari carefully, "The part where Dorothy defeats the Wicked Witch?"

"Oh yeah," Izumi nods, "I'm almost finished! I'm at the part where Dorothy and her dog Toto are about to get into a hot air balloon!"

Imari bites her lip. "Um…how… _how_ did Dorothy beat the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"She poured water on her," explains Izumi, "And the Wicked Witch melted!"

Imari's heart starts beating against her ribcage. _Water? Water…WATER!_ "That's it!" exclaims Imari running for the door. _THE ENDINGU'S WEAKNESS IS WATER! Just like in the storybook!_ "I know what to do now! Thank you, Izumi!"

"Um…you're welcome?" says Izumi completely puzzled as her sister runs out of the front door. "Not an idiot, but you sure are a _weirdo_ , Imari-neechan."

Imari jumps out of the front door, but instead of stepping out onto her neighbourhood block, she looks around in amazement as everything has transformed into a forest of apple trees and the street has transformed into a yellow brick road.

"What the heck is happening?" gasps Imari. "Why are we in the middle of an apple orchard?"

"This is what happens when we leave an Endingu untamed~arf," says Bukku. "They transform everything around them into their own image and throw the world into chaos~aft."

Imari looks down at Bukku inside of her book bag and bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny~aft?!" demands the small prince.

"It looks like it effects living beings too!" giggles Imari uncontrollably.

Bukku looks down at himself and yaps in alarm. Imari's book bag has turned into a straw basket with him inside. He still wears his golden crown, red cape, and markings on his forehead and sides of his eyes, but the fairy prince had been transformed into a fluffy, dark grey puppy with cute floppy ears and a stubby tail, "Omigod~arf. This isn't happening~arf."

"I know! You're even cuter than before!" squeals Imari.

Just then, a cheeky smile appears on Bukku's face. "You should take a long look at yourself too, Suzukawa-san."

Imari tips her head to her side puzzled until she looks down at herself. Her hair has become braided into low pigtails with light blue ribbons, a white blouse with a white-and-blue checkered dress, blue ankle-length socks, and beautiful ruby slippers. She is speechless at first, but then she breaks into a huge smile, " **Supreme smile power!** I look adorable!"

"Yeah, you would enjoy this~aft," groans Bukku rolling his eyes.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Yūkibarano anymore," she jokes.

"Don't call me that~arf," Bukku growls. "Have you forgotten that your teammates are in danger~arf?!"

"Oh! Right!" Imari gasps looking inside her newly transformed straw basket and pulls out her PreHeartBook. "And I know _exactly_ how to beat the Endingu!"

She opens it up to the page with the Big-Bad Wolf on the front. She touches the drawing and the Fairytale Puppet pops right out of the pages. "Hey there, Wolfy," grins Imari patting the puppet on the head. "I have a plan on how to defeat the Wicked Witch Endingu, but I need your help, little buddy."

* * *

" _ **Enchanted Blade!"**_ Cure Enchant slashes at the wall of the witch's hat again. Over and over, she continues to hit the hat with her sword of light, becoming more and more breathlessly and exhausted with every strike. "Come…on…you…stupid…argh!" She lifts her hand in the air to slash again, but it stopped by her teammate grabbing her wrist.

"Enchant! Stop it!" demands Cure Mythical. "You're just wasting your energy!"

The Green PreCure pulls her hand away angrily. "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Don't be careless, Enchant," frowns the Blue PreCure. "We've done all we can from here. Now, we have to put our faith in Imari, Bukku, and Kuiru that they will find a way to get us out."

The green warrior groans obnoxiously, but bites her tongue and falls to her knees. The blue warrior follows suit and sits down crisscross on the floor, pressing her back up against the witch's hat. It was then, that Cure Mythical notices how dark it is inside the hat. The only light had been coming from Cure Enchant when she was using her attacks against the unbreakable walls surrounding them. Now, the blue warrior could barely make out her teammate sitting directly across from her. But, enough to see that she was resting her head restlessly on her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs, pressing them to her chest.

"You're not who I thought you'd be," Cure Mythical accidently bursts out.

Cure Enchant snaps her head up at her. "What?"

The blue warrior grabs at her blue miniskirt embarrassedly. "I-I just mean that…w-well…back when you appeared in Daydream Gardens, you seemed so cool, so mature, and mysterious. But, now you're…a bit…wild, reckless, and ignorant."

"Are you trying to insult me?" grumbles Cure Enchant.

"N-No, no, no!" stammers Cure Mythical scatterbrained. "I just…I guess I'm just a bit confused. I mean, one minute you're like a knight in shining armor and the next minute you're… _not_." The Green PreCure was silent. "I-I didn't mean to offend you! I just…"

" _You're right."_

The blue warrior blinks in shock and glances but to see the green warrior looking off into nothing, but with sorrow in her lime-green eyes. "You're right about me." She lifts up her head and starts tugging at her long braid. "It's funny. But, to be honest, I was trying to impress you guys."

" _Impress_ us?" Cure Mythical could hardly believe her ears. The richest and most popular girl in school was trying to _impress_ her and Imari? "Why did you feeling you had to impresses?"

Cure Enchant looks away, "Because my dad—" She shakes her head. "—because I saw how close the two of you are and how strong you fight together. I just wanted to come off cool to prove that I could a strong teammate too." She sinks away into the darkness of the witch's hat. "But, it looks like I only caused trouble for everyone. Some PreCure I am."

Cure Mythical smiles gently. "You want to know something about Imari?" Her teammate turns her head to listen. "She doesn't care—if you're the richest or poorest student in school, the student council president, or extremely popular. Imari doesn't care about that stuff. All she cares about is if you're a good person with a kind heart."

 _Something she saw in me. Even those I put up an intimidating front. Imari saw right through me and allowed me to me my real self._

The Pretty Cure of Wisdom stands up. "Imari just wants us to be ourselves." She reaches her hands out to the Pretty Cure of Magic. "So, you don't have to be anything you're not. Just be Nijiko Ōmitsu."

* * *

Xoanon looks on satisfied as the Wicked Witch Endingu flies overhead on its broomstick, streaming black smoke over Yūkibarano. It begins transforming the world around them into the pages right out of its fairytale. Turning the tall skyscrapers around them into emerald green buildings and creating fields of apples trees and blooming red poppies. "THAT'S RIGHT, ENDINGU! SPREAD YOUR DARK MAGIC!"

" _I see that things are going along well."_

Xoanon nearly jumps out of his skin when the Leader of the Dark Charm Knights appears beside him. "JEEZ, LINDA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

Linda flips her long, wavy dark red hair. "Oh please, Xoanon. We are beings created by pure dark magic. We _literally_ have no hearts! Don't be such a pathetic worm." She looks over all the chaos of the Endingu. "This is good. Kuroizado-sama will be pleased with this delicious meal of misfortune."

"YES!" smirks Xoanon proudly. "PERHAPS KUROIZADO WILL MAKE ME HIS NEW FAVOURITE!"

Linda whacks Xoanon on the back of his head. "Nice try, you rat. But, no one shall dethrone the Queen~!"

Xoanon rolls his eyes. "NOT EVEN _YOU_ CAN GET IN THE WAY OF KUROIZADO AND HIS PRECIOUS PRINCESS!"

" _Mythical! Enchant! I'm here!"_

The two Dark Charm Knights turn and spot a girl running onto the scene. "WHAT THE HECK?" says Xoanon. " _WHY_ IS _DOROTHY_ RUNNING TOWARDS THE ENDINGU?"

Linda follows the girl with narrow eyes. She spots Bukku riding in the Dorothy girl's basket. " _Tsk._ It's one of the PreCure," snarls the Dark Charm Knight. "Don't matter. Just defeat her too and capture the prince!" With that, the Leader vanishes.

"JUST DEFEAT HER TOO," mimics Xoanon in a nagging-tone, "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! IT WILL BE OVER BEFORE IT EVEN STARTS!"

Imari races over to the witch's hat and puts her hand on it. "Mythical! Enchant! Are you guys alright?"

"Took you long enough~kuru," comments Kuiru flying over to her. He sees his younger brother and looks him up and down, " _Awww_ ~kuru. What a cute puppy dog you are~kuru," he smirks.

"Shut up, Kuiru," growls Bukku.

" _We're fine, Imari!"_ Cure Mythical calls from inside. _"But, we tried everything. We can't get out!"_

"It's okay, Mythical," Imari assures her friend. "I'll get you out! I promise!"

"YOU PRECURE JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT, DO YOU?" growls Xoanon tauntingly floating overhead.

"That's right!" says Imari grabbing her pink PreHeartBook. "We never, _ever_ give up!" She opens up the PreHeartBook and taken over by a stream of light. _**"Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!"**_

The ribbons in her braided hair, the checkered dress and ruby slippers disappear in pop of bright sparkles. The vivid pink light fades and she strikes a pose, _**"Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!"**_

Xoanon glares down at her, "FINE THEN! BUT, IT'S YOUR FUNERAL, CURE FABLE! _ENDINGU_ , ATTACK!"

" _Endingu!"_ The Wicked Witch falls from the sky and lands on the ground, sending a shockwave through the earth. Its crimson red eyes flash threateningly at the pink warrior and smiles sickly at her; showing its piercing teeth.

"Cure Fable," Bukku worries.

But, the Pink PreCure is quiet standing before the terrifying monster. Cure Fable closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She breaths out and steadily strides into a flawless fighting stance. Stepping down onto her right foot, she bends her knees and pulls her fists out in front of her. The Pretty Cure of Dreams raises her head and opens her eyes. They are filled with unwavering focus.

Kuiru looks on at her in amazement. "Cure…Fable…?"

Bukku glances over at his older brother, then back to Cure Fable. "You should know, Imari is a bit of an airhead, but when it really counts, she does have a hidden serious side~arf."

Kuiru nods, but doesn't say a word. Then he lets out a snicker and smiles teasingly at his brother, "I'm sorry _—haha—_ but, I can't take you seriously when you look like a little puppy dog~kuru!"

"Oh, shut up~arf!" barks Bukku.

" _ENDINGU!"_

The Wicked Witch charges at the pink warrior. The monster lifts its broomstick into the air and slashes down at her. _**"Fable KaBoom!"**_ Cure Fable unleashes an explosion of bright light and blows back the attack.

The Endingu stumbles back and the Pink PreCure leaps into the air, _"PreCure Punch!"_ She delivers a powerful hit to the Endingu's warty nose. The monster manages to braise itself and put all support onto one arm as Cure Fable invulnerably lands to the ground. The Wicked Witch Endingu points its broomstick at the legendary warrior and a blasts black smoke at her. She becomes consumed by the dark smog.

"Cure Fable!" howls Bukku.

The Endingu charges into the smoke, but the Pink PreCure is nowhere to be seen. The Endingu stops and looks around the dark smoke completely perplexed. _**"Pinky Shoot!"**_ A single beam of fuchsia pink light flares out of the darkness and fires a hole in the Endingu's stomach. The monster screams out in frustration, but the hole quickly reforms.

"This is no good~kuru," states Kuiru folding his arms. "None of her attack are affecting it~kuru. Even _if_ she manages to weaken it, she won't be able to purify it~kuru."

"Don't count Cure Fable out just yet~arf," says Bukku with a smirk on his face. "She's got a trick up her sleeve~arf." His elder brother lets out a small laugh again at the sound of his voice, "Quick laughing~arf! It's not even that funny~arf!"

The Wicked Witch Endingu aims its broomstick at the pink warrior and a burst of fire charges out. But, Cure Fable is ready for is. "Okay, let's try _…this!_ _**Dreaming…Bounce!**_ _"_ A light glow surrounds the Pink PreCure as she bends down and rockets up into the air, leaping over the thick flames. A wave of sparkles echoes in her place and causes the Endingu to fumble and fall to the ground.

" _ **Fable Twinkle!"**_ Up in the sky, Cure Fable lets a shower of sparkles rain down on the Endingu, directly in its eyes, blinding it. The Wicked Witch Endingu cries out as it irritatingly tries to rub at it eyes.

The pink warrior hands on her feet and sees the monster stumping around recklessly. "Okay, I think I bided enough time! Do it now, Wolfy!"

"Biding time~kuru?" repeats Kuiru. "What is she talking about~kuru?"

Bukku crosses his arms mischievously. "Just watch~arf."

Suddenly, the main door of Nijiko's apartment complex opens up and the Big-Bad Wolf Fairytale Puppet pops out. "I figured out your weakness, Endingu," states Cure Fable, " _Water!_ I know where I can get plenty! _**Big-Bad Howling Twister!**_ "

The Fairytale Puppet uses its power, but instead sending a massive tornado at the Endingu, it blasts it into the apartment complex and right into the floor of the private swimming pool. The hurricane picks up all of the water and carries it out of the building and right at the Endingu! The Wicked Witch Endingu is hit with the vortex.

" _ENDINGU!"_ the monster cries out as its trapped swirling in the whirlpool. Water splashes everywhere and lands on the witch's hat. With the touch of the water, the hat starts to melt, freeing Cure Fable's teammates.

The Blue and Green PreCure jump out. _"FREEDOM!"_ cheers Cure Enchant. The blue warrior laughs playfully at her as they fall in line next to Cure Fable.

"Great job, Fable," beams Cure Mythical. "Thank you so much for saving us!"

"No prob!" smiles Cure Fable.

" _NO!_ _NOOOO!"_ shouts Xoanon nearly pulling out his hair. _"I WAS WIIIIIINING FOR ONCE!"_ He teleports away in a rage.

" _Ending…"_ moans the Wicked Witch Endingu's face starts to droop and the broomstick melts away into nothing. Its long, ugly nose starts to melts away and the Endingu suddenly bursts into a cascade of pure-white sparkles and the Fairytale Puppet becomes purified. The Big-Bad Wolf returns to the PreHeartBook and the new Fairytale Puppets falls from the sky.

"Oh!" gasps Cure Fable as she dashes towards it. "It's okay! I got you!"

The Pink PreCure lunges for the puppet and grabs it just as it's just about to hit the ground. " _Pfft_. That's was a close one. You okay, little buddy?"

She opens up her hand to see that the Wicked Witch of the West wasn't scary anymore. She still had green-skin and her small cloak and broomstick, but the hat was adorn with a golden bell and she was designed with jewels and little indigo-coloured swirls; making the Fairytale Puppet cute! Cure Fable smiles lovingly as she hugs the small doll. "Thank goodness. You're back to your true self."

Cure Enchant scratches the back of her head. "You know…" she says as her teammate glances to her, "That was pretty cool of you, Fable."

Cure Fable blinks in surprise and breaks into a wide smile, "Thanks, Enchant!" She gets up and walks up to her. She hands her the Wicked Witch Fairytale Puppet. "Here. You can have her."

Cure Enchant looks down in shock. "No, no! I couldn't! You earned her fair and square!"

"Yep, but I want _you_ to have her," beams Cure Fable placing the Fairytale Puppet caringly into the green warrior's hands. "Plus, you're the Green PreCure and she has _green_ skin! I think she suits you better!"

Cure Enchant chuckles at this. "Okay, okay. Fair enough." She opens up her PreHeartBook and places the Wicked Witch Fairytale Puppet on top of a blank page and it disappears inside the storybook. As she does, everything around them begins to turn back to normal. The buildings back to plain white, the apple trees and poppies disappear, and the yellow brick road back to a normal street.

And—of course—Bukku turns back into a normal fairy. "Yes~buku!" he roots. "I'm back baby~buku!"

"But, you were always here, Prince Bukku," points out Cure Fable.

"Shut up, you idiot~buku!" snaps Bukku. "You know what I mean~buku!"

Cure Fable laughs and Cure Enchant puts her hand on her shoulder. "Thanks—really—thank you, Fable."

Cure Fable tips her head to side and smiles as she transforms back into Imari Suzukawa. "That's what friends are for!"

" _Friends_ ," echoes Cure Enchant turning back into Nijiko Ōmitsu. "I like the sound of that!"

"I agree," Cure Mythical grins as she changes to Tomoka Fukumoto.

"Not to cut this sweet moment short~kuru," butts in Kuiru. "But, you should all go home~kuru. I'm sure your families are worried about where you are~kuru."

"Right," remembers Tomoka, "Violin lessons. Yay! I say _super_ sarcastically."

"Yeah," nods Imari. "I should go too. I promised my sister I'd make her a fruit roll cake."

"Please~kuru," bows Kuiru, "Allow me to escort you home, Cure Fable."

Imari blinks in surprise. "Oh! But, what about Nijiko?"

"My house," says Nijiko pointing in front of her, "Is _literally_ right there."

"Besides~kuru," says the fairy prince. "I can always use my teleportation spell to get back~kuru."

"Okay then!" nods Imari smiling. "Then, I guess I'll see you girls at school tomorrow!"

* * *

"I would like to take this time to apologize~kuru," says Kuiru as he walks Imari home, flying next to her.

Imari looks to him confused, "For what?"

"I misjudged you~kuru," explains the fairy prince. "When I first encountered you, I thought you were just some _foolish_ and _inept_ human~kuru. I was shocked to learn you were the Pretty Cure of Dreams~kuru."

"You sound like a refined-version Bukku insulting me," whimpers Imari.

" _But, but, but_ ~kuru! There's a but~kuru!" he ensures her. " _But,_ I revealed my first assumption was _wrong_ ~kuru!" Imari looks back to him. "I believe you to be a _brave_ , _clever_ , and _bighearted_ person, and I'm truly sorry for underestimating you, Cure Fable."

Imari stares in astonishment and bursts into an overjoyed smile. "Wow! Thank you so much, Kuiru! That is the nicest thing I think I've ever heard!" She laughs, " _Pfft_. And _you're_ Bukku's _brother_. I swear, you guys are _nothing_ alike."

Kuiru chuckles at this. "Yeah…well…we use to be closer when we were little—until I had to go into special training~kuru. Being the heir to the throne and future king and all~kuru."

Imari frowns. "Yeah, but I'm talking about the whole flying and magic thing too! I mean, I've had the pressure of having Prince Bukku as a roommate for a _month_ and I never _once_ saw him fly _or_ use any form of magic like you've been using! What's up with that?!"

Kuiru racks his brain, thinking of the right words to say. "Well…the thing is...Bukku… _can't_."

"Can't?" Imari echoes, a bit puzzled.

"Bukku was born… _different_ ~kuru," Kuiru tries to explain, "Different than any other fairy in Fanciful Kingdom~kuru. Born without a magical born in his body~kuru."

The elder fairy prince lets out a long sigh. _"My brother will_ never _be able to fly_ or _use magic~kuru."_

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** Yes! Nijiko is officially on the team!

 **Nijiko:** Yeah, bud!

 **Imari:** This means we can have sleepovers and make friendship bracelets!

 **Nijiko:** Um…I guess?

 **Imari:** Why not! You mentioned that you live alone so we can be as loud and crazy as we want! Oh! That reminds me! Why _do_ you live alone, Nijiko?

 **Nijiko:** Well…

 **Imari:** _Nijiko's Fortune! Her Hidden Magic!_


	18. Nijiko's Fortune! Her Hidden Magic!

_Hey, it's SAYkokoro, back with another episode! Thanking **enarmonios** , **AnimeGirl4Ever** ,and **Hosho-Super-Star** for their continuous support in reviewing my stories and I hope to be read more from the new and old. I hope you enjoy this new episode, I extremely proud of this one! I also hope the small nod to HeartCatch Pretty Cure I added :)_

 ** _*Please excuse any grammar errors or spelling mistakes_**

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 17: |Nijiko's Fortune! Her Hidden Magic!|**

* * *

Nijiko was use to waking up every morning alone. Her alarm clock going off, echoing through the empty apartment, and having to urge herself out of bed, followed by having a shower, getting dressed, making breakfast, packing up her lunch, and gathering up her homework before heading off to school— _then_ , after school having to go to work at Daydream Gardens, then go to the grocery store and come home to an empty house, make dinner, clean the dishes, and then go to bed to repeat this route over and over again. In the beginning, Nijiko thought she was being strong—strong enough to handle thing all on her own! Independent and free! But, that proud feeling faded fast. Nijiko began opening ever door, stepping into ever room with the same feeling hitting her stomach; emptiness and loneliness. Nijiko had been feeling this way for a long time. But now, there _is_ someone else who fills the empty apartment.

A paw pokes Nijiko in the nose. "It's time to awaken, Cure Enchant," Kuiru inform her.

Nijiko moans drowsily, " _Kuuuiruuu_. It's _five o'clock in the morning!_ "

"I am well aware of that fact~kuru," says the fairy prince. "Early rising helps make a being healthy, wealthy, and wise~kuru." He takes flight off the bed. "Now get up~kuru." The elder prince closes the door behind him.

Secretly, Nijiko smiles underneath her covers. _I'm going to be honest with you. When I decided to live on my own, I got lazy pretty fast. Don't get me wrong, I would always work my hardest at school and Daydream Gardens! But, balancing school_ and _a job started taking a toll on me. I was leaving dirty dishes out for days on end, not doing my laundry, and would just eat take-out. But, when the highly responsible firstborn prince from the magical world of—duh, duh, duh!—Fanciful Kingdom moved in and became my Royal Roommate; you tend to learn to pick up the slack. Especially when you are destined to protect the universe as a Pretty Cure!_

Nijiko climbs out of bed and steps into the shower. The hot water tends to wake her up quicker. After she's done, Nijiko quickly blow-dries her short, light green hair and fixes up her signature braid on front of her left ear. In her soft, cotton bathrobe, Nijiko steps out of the bathroom and into her walk-in closet. It's about the size of a small bedroom, but instead of a bed and dresser, it's full of heaps and heaps of clothes and shoes. Nijiko gets dressed into her school uniform; her sailor fuku, putting on her long-sleeved top and green sailor collar, matching green pleated skirt, lavender-coloured neckerchief, and knee-length navy blue socks.

"Are you almost done in there~kuru?" asks Kuiru knocking on the door of her closet.

Nijiko rolls her eyes playfully, "Yes, _Mom_."

"Oh, speaking of that~kuru," murmurs the fairy prince through the door, "Your mother has sent you another payment for this months' rent~kuru."

Nijiko's face suddenly hardens. "What!" She storms out of her closet. Kuiru darts out of the way and follows to her into the living room. Nijiko spots an envelope full of cash on her living room table and picks it up, angrily crushing in with a tightened fist.

"Are you serious, Mom?!" she huff angrily as she rages over to her home phone and rapidly dials in her mom's cell phone number.

 _Ring, ring! Ring, ring!_ The sound of the phone rings though out the empty apartment. Eventually a voice returns the call. ' _Hello~! Hello~! I'm not here at the moment, but you what to do~! Leave a message~! Leave a message~!'_ Nijiko sighs, immediately recognizing her mom's answering machine.

" _Mom!"_ Nijiko shouts into the phone. "This is Your _Precious_ Rainbow, here! Stop sending me money! I told you I have a job and I can take care of myself! _So stop it!"_ Nijiko smashes down on the _'end'_ button and jams the phone back in its charger.

Kuiru clicks his tongue. "Well, that was quite…um… _intense_ ~kuru."

"Whatever," mutters Nijiko as she ditches the envelope on the table and heads into the kitchen. "All this frustration made me hungry."

The elder prince nods understandingly. "Don't fret, Cure Enchant. I'll take care of breakfast today~kuru."

He lands on the kitchen island and waves paw over the countertop. In a burst of dark blue sparkles, a buffet of delicious buttermilk pancakes, fluffy French toast dressed with strawberries, mouth-watering sausages, and a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice appears.

Nijiko licks her lips. "Why don't you make our meals more often, Kuiru? And by _'more often'_ I mean _forever until we die?!"_

"Too much of anything is bad~kuru," explains Kuiru as he fixes his crown, "If one is not careful enough, magic can become an obsession. You can't stop using it to fix anything in your life~kuru. Just like Kuroizado."

"Right," nods Nijiko as she dives into a stack of pancakes. "Sow, dou yo havf amo igia warr tho—"

"—Don't talk with your mouth full, Cure Enchant," orders Kuiru.

Nijiko swallow her bite. "I was just asking; you got any idea where the Fairytale Instruments could be?"

"Unfortunately, no~kuru," sighs Kuiru, popping a strawberry into his mouth. "This isn't like a scavenger hunt~kuru. The Fairytale Instruments will only reveal themselves when they sense they are needed by the PreCure~kuru. We just have to be patient that, when the time is right, the Fairytale Instruments will lend us their strength~kuru."

Nijiko frowns. "I just don't see we can't just go and storm the castle! You know, catch Kuroizado by surprise and defeat him right now!"

Kuiru shakes his head. "With Dead End at the helm, Kuroizado is far too powerful to fight head-on~kuru. By defeating his Endingu and Dark Charm Knights, we are weakening them, leaving them to fend for themselves~kuru. And, when they are at their most vulnerable, _that_ is when we will strike~kuru!."

"Okay, okay, that makes sense," admits Nijiko, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Don't worry, Cure Enchant," the fairy prince assures her. "PreCure _never_ lose~kuru."

* * *

Izumi is grabbing at her older sister's hair, "Call now, call now, call now!"

"Not yet!" maintains Imari, holding her cell phone in her hand. "It's the 25th _caller_ , Izumi-chan! Not the 25 _seconds!_ "

Izumi bounces impatiently on the living room sofa, "But, what if it's caller number 24 _right now!_ But, because of one dimwitted big sister, someone else calls it and gets the tickets! And then—and then, the universe explodes! _Poof!_ "

"Somehow I very much doubt that," chuckles Imari, repeatedly flipping her cell phone open and close. "Trust me on this Izumi-chan. We'll wait a few more minutes."

Izumi pouts and slouches down on the sofa, "Fine."

At that moment, their mom, Mari, walks in from the café to the living room. She has a notepad and pen in hand. "Izumi-chan, I need help in the front. Imari-chan, Daddy needs a hand in the kitchen. Let's go!" Neither girls move. They have their eyes glued to the eldest's phone.

Mari takes her notepad and bobs her daughters on both of their heads. "Are you girls hypnotized to the phone by aliens?"

Izumi rolls her eyes. "Nice try, Mom. Aliens don't exist."

"Or do they?" coos Mari.

"They don't."

 _"Or doooo they?"_

"They don't!"

"Or do they?!" Imari exclaims with a scary face, shaking her little sister by her shoulders.

"Eep!" squeals Izumi, batting her around. "Don't do that, Imari-neechan!"

Mari and Imari laugh together. "What are you girls actually doing?" their mom asks.

Imari beams. "If we're caller number 25, we can win backstage passes to **Juno Light** 's concert tomorrow!"

Mari's eyes light up. "Oh! I love Juno-sama! It just goes to show that woman in their late-thirties can still make it to stardom and be considered 'hip' to the younglings!"

"Juno-sama is the greatest singer in Japan _—no!—_ the greatest singer in the whole world!" bursts Izumi. "But…if we want the tickets we have to… _call, call, call! CALL THEM NOW!"_

Imari giggles. "Okay, okay, okay!" She swiftly dials the number as her mom and sister stick themselves to each side of her shoulders. "Now, we sit in silence. Waiting for the moment of destiny! When the voice answers, the call of truth will be revealed, and the tickets of Azarath are bestowed to us—"

"—Shut up, Imari-neechan!" squirms Izumi.

The phone call gets picked up from the other line and the Suzukawa family is silent.

* * *

 _At Minwa Acadmy, they call me "popular". They call me the "richest girl in school". Honestly, I don't mind the labels; because…well…because they're true! Every since my first-year, I made my mark at this school as a talented athlete and the daughter of a celebrity! I shined like a jewel! Lowerclassmen always looked to me with admiration and all my classmates and teachers respected me. That too—I didn't mind. I was honoured, in a way, that so many students accepted and treasured me for who I was. Even when I decided to drop all the sports' clubs, my friends supported me. Schoolmates and teachers were confused for sure, but I was still the same girl everyone liked. Does this make any sense? I hope so. It's hard sometime for me to get my true feelings across, you know. I'm not an open book like Imari. I guess, what I'm trying to get at is that Minwa Academy is like a home to me! I place where I feel comfortable being myself and where I don't feel insecure about what people say about me. Not everyone at Minwa Academy is like Rio Aramaki._

"Niji-chan!" waves a group of girls as she makes it to school.

 _I guess you don't really need to memorize their names, or what they look like, but I would like you to meet my friends—and not just calling them by "girl student" or "my friend". They're important to me. After all, friends are the family you get to choose for yourself!_

 _The shortest girl waving at me is_ _ **Eko Tanaka**_ _. She has dark cream-coloured hair in low pigtails and hazel eyes. I have been friends will her the longest and is the one that gave me the nickname "Niji" since she didn't want to have two friends with "ko" at the end. We joined the Golf Club together! I became friends next with_ _ **Mio Ichijo**_ _. She has beautiful, straight black and dark grey eyes. We met in Judo Club. I accidently kicked her in the ribs in our first-year! Talk about a bad first impression. But, she actually_ _complimented_ _me and my technique and, as they say, the rest is history. After that, I met_ _ **Anzu Yoshida**_ _through Mio. We were in Basketball Club together and started teaming up for partner drills and became closer friends then. She has a petite figure with dark brown hair pulled back and curls down her neck._

"Good morning, Niji-chan," greets Anzu with a gentle smile.

"Niji-chan!" gasps Eko, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "I need yesterday's homework! Please! I beg of you!"

Nijiko chuckles and reaches into her book bag. "You are solucky I decided to copy my notes last night."

"She knows you too well, Eko-chan," laughs Mio.

Eko grasps the paper and swoons dramatically, "My hero, Niji-chan! I own you one! I'll buy you lunch today!"

"That sounds great," Nijiko grins. But, her smile quickly vanishes the moment it appears when she spots Rio Aramaki leering her down. Nijiko turns to face her and they lock eyes. Rio gives her a powerful death glare and snorts at her, and, with a flip of her pigtails, storms off with her posse, Sara and Fu.

All of Nijiko's friends notice this and they roll their eyes in unison, "Omigod!" huffs Mio. "Rio-chan seriously needs to let it go!"

 _"_ _Let it go~, let it go~_ _,"_ sings Eko. _"_ _Turn away and slam the—!_ _"_

Anzu closes her hand over Eko's mouth. "Turn away and slam yourtrap!"

Mio crosses her arms. "I don't get why she's so mad at you, Niji-chan. She's the Captain of the Tennis Team because of it! Isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Maybe you should talk to her," subjects Anzu shyly.

"I've tried!" mutters Nijiko, throwing her head back angrily. "But, then _she_ gets mad, then _I_ get mad, then _she_ gets madder for me _I_ get madder and everything just…goes…wrong."

"Then, just don't get mad!" says Eko.

Mio bonks Eko on the head. "Stop talking. Right now."

Anzu puts her hand on Nijiko's shoulder. "Don't give up on Rio-chan. I know you guys will work things out. Best friends always find a way!"

Nijiko sighs. "You have more faith than I do, Anzu-chan."

 _I have more faith that I'll save our world from an evil wizard then ever making amends with my best friend, Rio-chan. Or,_ ex- _best friend, I should say._

* * *

Nijiko changes out of her school uniform and into her jeans, t-shirt, and apron for work. School lockers were replaced with the Rose Maze walls. Nijiko is snipping away wilting petals and leaves with gardening shears to keep the other flowers healthy. It's funny, but ever since Linda turned the Rose Maze into an Endingu, Nijiko was always scared the roses and prickles would come alive at any second and wrap her up.

In the spring sunlight, Nijiko whips sweat off her forehead as she cuts off a branch of wilted roses and stuffs it in a bag and continues on with that. She spots one pink rose that was blooming stronger than all the others and brushes her fingers across its soft petals. "Look how strong you're growing. You're gonna make the other roses jealous of your beauty!"

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Nijiko spots a little girl peeking her head out from behind the maze wall. She was watching her with curious eyes. But, the moment Nijiko glances up att her, the little girl ducks her head timidly away.

"Hey, there," says Nijiko friendly. "Are you lost?"

The little girl pokes her head back out from the rose wall and shakes her head. Her pale red-coloured eyes look past Nijiko who follows her gaze and finds that the girl is dazzled by the beautiful wall of blossoming roses.

Nijiko smiles brightly. "Do you like flowers?"

The girl nods her head eagerly. "I-I do!" she peeps. "I really, really love flowers!"

Nijiko grins softly and looks up at all the vivid roses. "I like flowers too! They're so beautiful, aren't they? Their bright colours and their free fragrance. They're so full of life! Do they fill your heart with joy too?"

The girl shyly steps out and stands beside Nijiko. She reaches her petite hand out to the roses and dances her small fingers threw their petals. "My big sis loves flower too." But, the little girl suddenly frowns and starts tugging at her dark pink hair. "But, I can't grow flowers like my big sis. My flowers always wilt."

"Well," says Nijiko, touching the biggest pink rose, "Did your big sister ever tell you the secret to making your flowers bloom?"

The girl's eyes light up. "There's a secret?!"

Nijiko nods. "Water can give them energy and sunshine can make them shine, but it's _love_ that makes them strong and want to grow with all their might!"

 _"Love?"_ echoes the girl confused.

"Yes," hums Nijiko. "If you don't put love into every single flower you grow, they will never bloom strongly." She cuts off the pink rose, "If you give your flowers all your love." Nijiko tucks the rose into the little girl hair, "They will kiss the sky and glow with the beauty of your love."

The girl's eyes sparkle at Nijiko. But, just then, an older girl with scarlet eyes and hair in low pigtails with yellow flower-shaped hair ties walks through the maze and spots her. " _Futaba_ , there you are. Come on. Papa and Mama are waiting for us at the end of the maze."

"Okay, _Tsubomi-neechan!_ " beams the girl. She races to her big sister, but before they leave, she wave goodbye to Nijiko. "Thank you, Flower Lady!"

Nijiko waves back as the two sisters disappear deeper into the Rose Maze. Nijiko is alone once more. "Well, back to work."

* * *

As soon as Nijiko gets home and closes her front door, Kuiru is finally able to appear and pops out of her green PreHeartBook, "No Endingu sightings today~kuru. I dare say this day was a successful one~kuru."

Nijiko lets out a restless sigh, "If you say so." She leans up against the door and pulls off her apron. She takes it and wipes it across her clammy face from working in the sun all day. "But, everyday Kuroizado and Dead End are out there trying to destroy our world, feels like a failure."

"You're too hard on yourself, Cure Enchant," Kuiru states. "For me, any day when the world is at peace is a victory~kuru."

Nijiko slumps over to the living room. "I know, I know." She plops down onto the nearest zabuton seat. "I guess…I just…I don't know."

Kuiru flies overhead and lands onto the chabudai table. "You say 'I don't know', but I know the truth~kuru." The fairy prince eyes Nijiko. "You are referring to your _father_ ~kuru."

Nijiko's eyes darken, but before she can reply, Imari, and Tomoka with Bukku riding on her shoulder burst in. "WE WON!" cheers Imari with dazzling eyes and a wide smile on her face.

Nijiko and Kuiru exchange a bewildered look. "We won against Kuroizado?"

A sweat drop appears on the side of Imari's head, "Um…no. No, we did not."

"Just tell her, Imari," giggles Tomoka.

"Well, I can't now!" pouts Imari. "Now, it'll not be as exciting!"

The young fairy snakes her head. "Imari won tickets to see some famous celebrity, or something~buku."

"PRINCE BUKKU!" squeals Imari. "You just ruined the surprise!"

Bukku snorts. "Trust me, Suzukawa-san, you succeeded to do that all on your own~buku."

Nijiko creases her eyebrows, "Famous celebrity?"

"Yeah!" beams Imari waving a set of tickets in front of her friend. "We got VIP and backstage passes to meet thee Juno Light!"

Nijiko's confused face disappeared into a frown. "Oh". She crosses her arms. "Yeah, you're right, that is pretty disappointing."

"I knew it," whimpers Imari.

Tomoka tips her head to the side. "What is it, Nijiko?"

"Well," Nijiko murmurs, looking away from the girls, "Juno Light is… _my mother_."

"Oh, is that all," Imari sighs with relief. Until she registers what her friend actually said. "Wait… _EHHHH!"_

* * *

It was night when the group make their way towards the Yūkibarano Concert Hall. It was shaped like a squishes dome. That's…that's literally the only way I can describe it. The building had glass window head-to-toe with metal lining. It glows like a sunset, purple at the top and from red, to orange, to yellow, and to a white-colour as it makes its way to the heart of the concert hall when the windows cut off, opening up to the thousands of people lined up to get inside. In thick, black wall, long posters of Juno Light were on each side of the main entrance where her fans when taking pictures in front of. Everyone was smiling and laughing together, shaking with excitement.

Imari's sister races towards the concert hall. "This is so awesome! I can't believe we're going to meet Juno-sama!"

Mari runs behind her wearing an _'I Love_ _Juno Light!'_ _t-shirt._ "I know! I know! I can hardly believe it! Notice me, Juno-senpai!"

A sweat drop appears on the side of Nijiko's forehead. "Wow. Your mom acts more like a kid then even you, Imari." Nijiko turns to her friend and sees that she's already looking at her with sparkling eyes. She hadn't stopped looking at her like that since they left her apartment complex.

"It's funny," chimes in Tomoka nonchalantly. "But, I had completely forgotten that Nijiko was related to Juno-sama. **So embarrassing**."

"You _knew!_ " gasps Imari grabbing at her friend shoulders. "You knew that Nijiko was the daughter of the greatest singer in the world!"

"Of course," Tomoka grins smugly. "How else do you think Nijiko became the richest girl in Minwa Academy? Celebrities have more money than gods!"

Imari's eyes widen. " _That_ explains so much!"

Nijiko rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay, let's not go crazy here."

"But, but, but, but she doesn't have the same last name as you!" presses Imari. "Explain that!"

Nijiko shrugs her shoulders. "Juno Light is just her _stage name_. Her _real_ name is **Juri** **Ōmitsu**."

" _Cooooool!"_ _Imari shimmers. "She must be the coolest mom in the world!"_

Nijiko frowns and turns away from her friends. "You would think," she mumbles to herself.

Tomoka quickly notices this. "Um…so…" she stammers, trying to change the subject. "H-How are planning to get into the concert, Nijiko? I mean, Imari could only get four tickets."

Nijiko smirks mischievously at this. "Don't worry about that, Tomoka. I'll get in just fine."

Tomoka narrows her eyes at this curiously, but before she can open her mouth, Kuiru quickly pops his head out of Nijiko's PreHeartBook from inside her book bag. "I know we're here for entertainment, ladies~kuru. But, keep your eyes peeled for any Dark Charm Knights~kuru. This amount of people _will_ get there attention~kuru."

"Got it," nods Nijiko as the elder prince ducks back inside the PreHeartBook. "Have your PreHeartBooks ready, you guys."

Imari and Tomoka nod in unison and follow Izumi and Mari to the entrance of the Concert Hall. Imari thought it would be difficult to get through this big crowd of fans, but she followed Tomoka's strategy by sticking close behind Nijiko who has no problem jabbing people out of the way and make a straight line to the ticket booth.

 _"VIP! VIP!"_ chants Imari waving the tickets in front of the man at the ticket booth. _"Very important person! Very important person!"_

"You're only saying that because you literally find out a minute ago what _VIP_ actually stands for," points out Tomoka, patting her friend on the head.

The man takes all four tickets and smiles politely. "Thank you very much. Please make your way inside, _VIPs_ _."_

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Izumi grins as she rushes inside with her mom.

Imari and Tomoka hang back, waiting for Nijiko.

The ticket man turns to Nijiko. "Where is your ticket, Miss?"

Nijiko smiles sneakily. "You want _my_ ticket?" She puts one hand into her book bag. "I'll show you a ticket!" She pulls something out of her bag and rays of white light shines out and a suddenly blast of wind, _"HHHIIIYYYAAA!"_ Imari, Tomoka, and the man look on with wide eyes. Nijiko dramatically thrusts a silver-coloured ticket into the air. "Behold… _THE LEGENDARY PLATINUM PASS!_ "

Imari and Tomoka stare in pure amazement. "The Platinum Pass!" gasps Imari with her hands up in a prayer.

"I'd only heard about them in legend!" Tomoka gushes with overly dramatic sparkle eyes. "I didn't know they exactly existed!"

"I held back my true power this whole time!" announces Nijiko, her face covered by a dramatic shadow as the powerful wind gusts her hair in a flurry. "But, now it's time to show you my magical power! Bear witness to _the_ _Platinum Pass!_ _"_ She shoves the silver ticket into the man's face.

The ticket sticks to the booth man's face. "Please," the man mumbles through the ticket. "Make your way inside, Miss."

"Onward to battle!" cries Nijiko as she links arms with Imari and Tomoka and charges inside the Concert Hall. Once they make it inside, the girls burst out laughing.

"That guy did realize that was just a candy bar wrapper, right?" laughs Tomoka grabbing at her acing sides from laughing so hard.

Nijiko shakes her head. "I use to come here ever since I was a little girl. He learned a long time ago to just let me in. Mom will pay it back later."

"Speaking of with," coos Imari. "We should head backstage now to meet Juno-sama! The concert will be starting soon!"

Nijiko's smile disappears and she puts her hands in her jacket pockets, "Oh, yeah…right."

Tomoka glances intriguingly at her, but simply put a hand on Nijiko's shoulder. "Let's go. I think Izumi and Mari-san are getting impatient with us."

"IMARI-CHAN! TOMOKA-CHAN! NIJIKO-CHAN!" hollers Izumi waving frantically at them by a security guard waiting at the backstage door. "Hurry up! I think Mom is starting to lose it!"

"Just let us inside!" cries Mari to the security guard. "I'll give up my blood!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Mom," giggles Imari. "I have our backstage passes right here."

Mari leaps at her daughter and embraces her with a death hug. "God bless you, daughter!"

"No problem, Mom," Imari squirms, patting her on the back. "Now, could you let me go? I can't breathe!"

Nijiko takes a step back. "You guys go on ahead. I-I'll…I'll go find our seats."

Imari breaks free of her mom and looks at Nijiko confused. "What? But, don't you want to see your mom?"

"Not in particular," murmurs Nijiko.

Hearing this, Imari stomps over to her friend, " _Nijiko Ōmitsu_. It would be _rude_ not to introduce us properly to your mom!" She clasps both of Nijiko's hands. "You are coming with us—no if, ands, or buts about it!"

Nijiko opens her mouth to object, but clamps it shut, seeing the determination in Imari's eyes, and sighs, "Fine. But, don't say I didn't warn you."

"But, you didn't," points out Tomoka, pushing up her glasses.

Nijiko narrows her eyes at her, but Imari quickly grabs both of her friends by the hands. "Then, let's go!" winks Imari as they runs for the door, pulling her two friends along.

The group is lead in by a woman dressed all in black with a headset. They make a right turn and walk down a stretched hallway. They pass by dressing rooms, costume rooms, and makeup rooms where artists and designers are making finishing touches to the dancers and backup singers. If was hectic…and Imari loved it! Peaking in the small rooms and seeing them full of pros doing what they love and beaming with passion and perfection made her heart race a mile a minute. Then, the woman takes them to the finally dressing room with the name _Juno Light_ embellished in gold on the front of the door.

The woman opens the door and pops her head inside. "Juno-sama, the winners of the contest are here."

"Oh~! Please send them in!" replies a light-hearted voice.

The woman opens the door fully and escorts the group inside. The dressing room wasn't as noticeable messy as the other dressing rooms before this one. Instead of the chaos of makeup products shattered all over the countertop, there was an aura of neatness to the room. There were three giant mirrors in front of the table surrounded in light bulbs framing. The walls were painted a pale green that made the room seem bigger. A beautiful woman was sitting on in a pure-white director's chair with Juno Light written on the back in black swirly handwriting.

In her seat, the woman turns around and smiles warmly at Imari's groups. "So, you're the lucky ducks~!"

Juri Ōmitsu doesn't look a lot like Nijiko. She is a grand, elegant figure with a pale complexion and a gentle smile. Juno get out of her chair and her long, wavy ash-blonde hair flows down her shoulders with two long stands falling down her shoulders. In a gorgeous mint-green dress, she strides over to the girls and, to Imari's surprise, gives her a big huge. Juno smells like strawberries.

"I-It's amazing to meet you, Juri…um… _Juno_ -sama," stammers Imari suddenly nervous.

Juno lets her go and looks Imari in the eye. They were a beautiful, pale green-colour. "The honour is all mine, sweetheart~!"

Tomoka bows her head politely. "It's very nice to meet you too, Juno-sama."

Juno hugs Tomoka too. "Oh~! Aren't you are an angel!" she winks.

"R-Really? A-An _angel!_ " gasps Tomoka scatterbrained, " **So embarrassing!** "

"Juno-sama!" beams Izumi and Mari in synchronization. "I can't believe it's thee Juno Light in the flesh!"

Juno throws her arms around the two of them. "You better believe it!" Just then, Juno looks behind them and spots Nijiko. Her eyes light up, "My Rainbow~! My goodness, this is a wonderful surprise!" She goes to hug her daughter, reaching her arms out to her. But Nijiko suddenly slaps her hand away from and the excitement in the room turns cold.

"Nijiko?" says Imari in shock and pure confession.

Juno steps back, but gives her daughter a tender smile. "What brings you here, My Rainbow~?"

"I'm just here to be with my friends," states Nijiko coldly. "So, don't get the wrong idea."

Juno looks back at Imari and Tomoka and her eyes sparkle. "Oh~! These girls are your friends? My goodness, you're such a social butterfly, My Rainbow~!" Nijiko snorts at this. Juno rapidly shakes Imari and then Tomoka's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you two! You can just call me Juri~!"

Tomoka nods to this. "My name is Tomoka Fukumoto and this"—gestures to Imari—"is Imari Suzukawa."

"It so nice to meet you two," grins Juri, "And I have a surprise for all of you!" She picks up goody bags from the countertop and hands them to each of the girls. "They're free, limited edition t-shirts and a copy of my new album that hasn't even been released in stores yet~!"

Imari and her group quickly put on the t-shirts. They're all black with Juno Light on the front sending them a kiss with her name swirled in front of her in golden-colour. "This is amazing! **Supreme smile power!** "

 _"Supreme smile power?"_ echoes Juri. "Oh~! I love that! You are just the cutest thing!"

"Did you hear that, Nijiko!" squeals Imari, completely over the moon. "Your mom just called me cute!"

Nijiko grunts and looks away.

Her mom gets annoyed at this, "Nijiko. I don't appreciate that attitude of yours. Couldn't you at least pretend to be happy to be here? For your friends' sake."

Nijiko squeezes her fists tightly until her knuckles turn white and her fingernails dig into her palm. _"CAN'T YOU PRETEND THAT YOU STILL CARE ABOUT DAD?!"_ she screams with eyes full of tears. Before anyone can react, Nijiko storms out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Completely alarmed Imari and Tomoka turn to Juri. Blue sadness passes through her green eyes. The two girls exchange a look and reach for the door, "Nijiko! Wait up!" calls Imari as she and Tomoka race after her down the hallway.

"Wow~buku," murmurs Bukku from inside Tomoka's book bag. " _That_ went from zero to a hundred _real_ fast~buku."

* * *

The lobby of the Concert Hall is completely full of people now. Imari and Tomoka can barely keep from getting driven apart of fans. The two of them reach for each other's hands and they exchange an understanding nod. The two friends start weaving in and out of the giant pack of people; slipping past the bulks and ducking underneath their cheering arms. Imari and Tomoka search for any sign of Nijiko. Trying to spot her head of light green hair in the crowd, but they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Anything, Tomoka?" asks Imari, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Tomoka shakes her head. "I can't see her."

 _"Cure Fable, Cure Mythical!"_

Through the mass, Imari and Tomoka spot Kuiru racing carefully through the legs of fans. Imari, nonchalantly, walks over to the elder fairy and picks him up like she had dropped her stuffed animal. "There you are, cutie!" she grins. "Oh! You're all dusty!" Imari pretends to brush at his cape. She and Tomoka look around to see if anyone is paying any attention to them. Nope. All clear. "Kuiru, where's Nijiko?"

"Cure Enchant snuck upstairs~kuru," he informs them. "There's an empty art gallery the next floor up~kuru."

"Got it," nods Imari and turns to her friend. "Let's go, Tomoka."

"I'm right behind you," says Tomoka.

With Tomoka and Kuiru following right behind her, Imari clears a path through all the fans and quickly finds the stairwell. They hurry all the way up until they spot the wall of paintings and drawings of the art gallery. Imari and Tomoka walk into the art gallery and make their way down the hallway of beautiful artwork. The hallway opens up into a small room surrounded by flawless _ukiyo-e_ paintings. There, in the corner of the room, Nijiko is crouched in the corner with her face buried in her arms wrapped around her legs.

Imari opens her mouth, but she can't think of anything to say. She looks down at the ground and stays silent. Tomoka struggles with trying to find the right words too. "Um…" Just then, Imari lifts her head and heads over to Nijiko, "Imari?"

Imari walks over to Nijiko and quickly sits down next to her. Tomoka follows her and kneels down on the other side of their friend. Nijiko shifts her head a bit and closes her arm tighter around her legs; a sign that she knows they're with her. Imari leans over and rests her head on her knees.

Tomoka looks over at the nearest _ukiyo-e_ painting beside them and smile softly. "This is one of my favourite paintings," she says. " _The Great Wave off Kanagawa_ by _Katsushika Hokusai_."

Both girls notice Nijiko raise her head just enough to catch a glimpse of the painting Tomoka was talking about. It is a giant storming wave knocking over three boats with a snow-peaked mountain in the background.

"The mountain is of Mount Fuji and is said to be a symbol of beauty," continues Tomoka. "The Great Wave and Mount Fuji together are _yin yang_ _._ The sea is the violent _yin_ of nature that is overcome by the _yang_ of the fishermen fighting against the wave." Tomoka puts her hand on Nijiko's shoulder. "You were acting a bit like a _yin_ back there, Nijiko. But, I think you're a _yang_ at heart."

"Nijiko," murmurs Imari with her worrying pink-coloured eyes, "We're not just teammates, your friends! Whatever's going on, we want to help. But, we can't if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Nijiko is a quiet for a long time. Bukku hops into Tomoka's arms and Kuiru stands at the feet of his partner. "Cure Enchant," says Kuiru climbing onto of Nijiko's feet, "It is alright~kuru. You can tell them~kuru."

The girls hear Nijiko take a deep breath as she lifts up her head. "Kuroizado was the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom. But, he was one of many. There have been many Royal Wizards though out time. Kuroizado was mentored by a great wizard known as **Hikaru**. But, one day, he fell in love with a human girl. Hikaru left Fanciful Kingdom and the position of Royal Wizard to Kuroizado and came to Earth to be with his love."

Nijiko pulls a picture out of her book bag and hands it to Imari. She quickly looks down and examines it. It was a picture of a father with his daughter. She could instantly see that they looked so much alike and they're smile were incredibly radiant. The father had the daughter sitting on his knee and it looked like he was trying to tickle her. The man had light tanned-skin with light green hair, thick bangs sweeping over his turquoise-coloured eyes, and had a gentle smile on his face. The little girl was in a puffy, white dress and had light green hair just like her dad, but it was so wavy and long that it reached all the way down to her waist.

 _"This was my father,_ _ **Hikaru**_ _ **Ōmitsu**_ _…and Kuroizado's mentor."_

* * *

"Are sure everything is okay?" asks Mari as Izumi and her leave the dressing room.

"Yes~," smiles Juri. "You know kids. They can be a handful sometimes!"

"Of course," nods Mari patting her own daughter on the head. "Izumi, go find our seats, okay?"

"Sure," she nods and is lead out by the woman dressed in black.

Mari faces Juri and gives her sympathetic smile. "You know Juri-chan, from one mother to another; everything will be okay. Don't give up fighting to get your feelings across to her. Someday soon, the two of you will understand each other's feelings. I'm sure of it!"

"Thank you," Juri smiles gently.

With that, Mari leaves and Juri closes the door behind her.

 _"What a sorrowful heart you have there,"_ hisses a voice.

Juri spins around in shock and her pupils shrink to the size of needle. She comes face-to-face with a pale-skinned woman with pointy ears and long dark-red hair. "W-Who are you?! H-How did you get into my room?!"

Linda smiles wickedly. _"You are a perfect vessel for an Endingu!"_

* * *

 _"Oh,"_ blinks Imari in amazement. What else could she say? What _should_ she say?

"My father was the only one strong enough to stand against Kuroizado." Nijiko eyes flicker to the elder fairy prince. "Kuiru came here to find my father to fight Kuroizado and Dead End with the PreCure by his side."

"Why couldn't he?" asks Imari, tipping her head to the side.

Nijiko's eyes darken, "Because… _Hikaru passed away 10-years-ago_ _."_

Imari feels herself go numb.

"I was only 5-years-old at the time," murmurs Nijiko. "I barely remember him. But, I remember it broke my mom's heart." Nijiko stands up and walks across the art gallery room. "To cope, my mom started writing songs. Love songs, farewell songs, and soulful songs to my father. She started singing them to me and would perform out on the streets. One day, she was discovered by an agent and _…boom!_ The songs my mom wrote for my father gave her instant stardom! She even chose her stage name Juno Light in dedication to my father. Hikaru means _light_ , you know."

Imari and Tomoka could do nothing is sit and listen quickly.

"Years went by and my mom stopped writing songs for my father." Nijiiko suddenly kicked at the carpeting. "It's like she forgot all about him while I struggle to remember as much of Hikaru as possible!" Nijiko squeezes her fists. "And now I find out that my father wasn't even _from_ this world! And worse, he mentored Kuroizado, the very person trying to _destroy_ our world!"

"I can't even imagine," murmurs Tomoka looking down at the floor.

"Did my mom known about Hikaru's past? If so, why didn't she ever tell me who my father _really_ was?" huffs Nijiko. "Either way, I moved out and got a job! I would stand strong without her! I decided to quit the sports teams too! I would put all my efforts into protecting our world as a PreCure!"

"So that's why you quit all the clubs!" realizes Tomoka hopping to her feet.

"Yes!" smirks Nijiko. "I decided that I would stand strong! Alone! Nothing holding me back and depending only on myself to get the job done!"

Tomoka nods to this, "That's—"

 _"—That's not right."_ Nijiko jerks her head back to see Imari getting to her feet. _"You're wrong, Nijiko."_

 _"Imari?" says Tomoka._

 _Kuiru narrows his eyes, "Cure Fable?"_

"True strength doesn't come from standing alone," says Imari with a shadowed face. "True strength comes from the support of others! The ones you love and who care about you! You can't fight all your battles alone! You've never been alone, Nijiko! You have all your friends at Minwa Academy, you have Kuiru, _me_ , Tomoka, and Bukku too, and I know that you'll always have your mom and dad's love!" Imari embraces her cherished friend. "So, don't push us away, Nijiko! We'll always be there to give you strength!"

"I-Imari," stammers Nijiko breathlessly.

"Imari's right, Nijiko," says Tomoka joining in the group hug. "We'll put our faith in you and you can put your faith in us!"

"That's right~buku!" exclaims Bukku jumping on top of Nijiko's head. "You're stuck with us, Ōmitsu-san!"

Kuiru nods in response. "We will save both of our worlds~kuru. _Together_ ~kuru."

Nijiko's eyes well up with tears. "Okay!"

 _"ENDINGU!"_

"Seriously!" cries Imari irritably. "We're having a _moment_ here!"

"Yeah, something tells me the Dark Charm Knights don't care about that~buku," says Bukku.

"It's okay, guys," smiles Nijiko whipping away her tears. "Let's defeat this Endingu so we can enjoy the concert!"

"Nijiko," Tomoka grins happily. "Now that sounds like a plan!"

"Alright you guys," beams Imari. "Let's transform!"

The girls pull out their PreHeartBook and told them out in front of each other. Together, they wave their hands over the blank pages. _**"Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!"**_

The three girls are enveloped in bright pink, blue, and green light. For Imari, her clothes vanish in a burst of pale pink sparkles and the pages of her PreHeartBook fly out like a swarm of butterflies. While Tomoka dances with the pages like a flock of doves as Nijiko swirls with the pages like a constellation of stars. The girls come together and hold hands in a circle. They laugh and smile at each other as Imari's hair grows into long, blond pigtails, Tomoka's into a lilac-coloured, braided ponytail with low pigtails down her shoulders and Nijiko's hair turning from light green to soft red braiding into a bun and down her back. Then, Imari and Tomoka come together and start to dance together like a prince and his princess. As this happens, Tomoka is consumed with a storm of blue sparkles and her outfit appears. Imari then breaks off from her friend and joins Nijiko in a waltz. She lifts her over her head into a beautiful ballet boat lift. As she spins her around, green sparkles twirls around Nijiko and her PreCure outfit emerges. She lets Imari down and she gives both friends a cute plié and her outfit appears in a pop of pink sparkles.

The Pink PreCure poises, _**"The Story of Dreams! Cure Fable!"**_

The Blue PreCure strikes a poise too, _**"The Story of Wisdom! Cure Mythical!"**_

The Green PreCure follows suit, _**"The Story of Magic! Cure Enchant!"**_

The Pretty Cure race downstairs and see a storm of terrified people racing for the doors. Cure Fable is relieved to see the backstage crew and security are assisting the fans out safety.

"Everyone is running for the doors," analyzes Cure Mythical. "Which means the Endingu must be coming from the stage!"

"Then, let's go," nods Cure Enchant as they race past all the scared people to the main doors into the audience.

They burst through the doors and the whole concert room is empty. Except for the Endingu standing on the stage. It wasn't a fairytale character either of the girls recognizes though. It looks like a china doll, but without legs so it just stood in place. It has snow-white skin, long, wavy ash-blonde hair that flows all the way down to its feet, and a fluffy, dress that looks like a vanilla-coloured violin. Its glowing red eyes glare down the PreCure once they step into the room.

Linda, the Leader of the Dark Charm Knights, floats overhead. "Welcome, PreCure," she smirks malevolently. "My _Juno Light Endingu_ and I were just about to start our performance. A magnificent play called _'_ _The Destruction of the Pretty Cure!'_ And now, with the heroines of our story making their entrance, we can begin!"

Cure Enchant felt her blood run cold, _"_ _J-Juno Light…E-Endingu?!_ _"_

"Enchant, above us!" gasps Mythical pointing up to the spotlights on the roof of the stage. The green warrior follows her teammate's gaze. Juri is hung like a marionette with strings of dark magic goo trapping her.

 _"Mom!"_ cries Cure Enchant in dismay.

"She can't hear you," Cure Mythical informs her teammate. "This is just like what happened with Imari. To free Juri-san, we have to break the strings that have turned her into a human puppet!"

"Go luck trying," mocks Linda. "I never make the same mistake twice. This time, I'll make sure you won't let you lay a finger on her."

"We'll see about that!" snaps Cure Fable. "Mythical, Enchant!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" huffs the Cure Enchant.

 _" **Heart corrupted by darkness,"**_ announces Cure Fable, pointing up at the Endingu, _**"We will return your happy ending to you!"**_ The group leaps into poises, Cure Fable standing in the middle with her arms wide to the sky with Cure Mythical on her right side, blowing a kiss, and Cure Enchant standing on the opposing side with her fist jabbing out at the air. _**"We are Fairytale Pretty Cure!"**_

"What a cute poise," snickers Linda sarcastically, "But, it won't be enough to defeat my Juno Light Endingu! Now, _attack!_ "

 _"Endingu~!"_ The monster swings its china doll arms at the three warriors.

" _Tsk_ , too easy," Cure Enchant grunts as she leaps at the Endingu. "Now, take this… _ **Magical Strike!**_ _"_ Her hands begin to glow and bright green and the Green PreCure charges at the fragile, china dolls arms of the Endingu and they shaker into thousands of pieces.

Linda gasps, "Oh no! That big-bully PreCure just destroyed your arms!" She suddenly smirks mischievous. "What are you going to do, my darling Endingu?"

The Endingu begins to tremble as it sees the tips of its fingers and the rest of its arm shattered to pieces. _"E-E-ENDINGU~!"_ blares out the Endingu, sending sound waves rippling through the air.

 _"AHHHH!"_ the three legendary warriors cry as they trying to cover their ears.

"My head!" gasps Cure Mythical, plugging her ears. "It feels like it's going to explode!"

As the Endingu stops to take a breath, Linda flies over the warriors who are on their knees and turns to the trapped Juri.

"Who knew," muses Linda as she grabs hold of Juri's unconscious head and sliding her long nail across her jaw line, "That this woman's beautiful voice that spread happiness and smiles to others could be used as such a deadly weapon!"

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" yells Cure Enchant, charging at Linda, _"PreCure Punch!"_

"Enchant, don't!" warns Cure Mythical.

But, this warning falls on deaf ears and the green warrior attacks the Dark Charm Knight. Cure Enchant aims to punch her in the face, but Linda grabs the Green PreCure's fist and easily stops her attack.

"Yeah, I don't think so," hisses Linda, pulling Cure Enchant close and whispering into her ear. "Don't you realize your powers can't rival the Queen?!" A flash of violet light bursts out of Linda's hand as she places it on the green warrior's in the stomach. She goes flying in a powerful blast of dark magic.

 _"KYAAA!"_ screams Cure Enchant as she falls to the ground and smashes into a roll of audience chairs.

"Cure Enchant!" hollers Kuiru for his fallen partner.

"Is that all you got!" grunts Cure Enchant as she staggers to her feet. "Now, it's time to get serious!"

Cure Enchant charges at Linda and starts throwing rapid punches. The Dark Charm Knight swiftly manages to dodge them all. As the Green PreCure throws one last punch, Linda teleports out of the way and the Juno Light Endingu takes the chance and attacks the warrior with its long, blonde hair. Cure Enchant gets tangled up and wrapped up in the hair. She tries desperately to break free, but to no effect. It only made the monster tighten its grip on her and she gasps out in pain.

"Not so strong now are you, Cure Enchant," taunts Linda as she polishes her nails. "You are as weak as a wilted flower."

 _" **Blue Slash!"**_ Linda jumps back in alarm as Cure Mythical comes between the two of them and cuts through the hair of the Endingu and breaks her teammate free with her sword of light. As she falls, Cure Fable grabs her in midair.

Cure Fable carefully lets her friend down. "Enchant, are you okay?"

Cure Enchant gulps for air as she falls to her hands and knees. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine—!

 _"True strength doesn't come from standing alone."_ Cure Enchant suddenly recollects. _"True strength comes from the support of others."_ She looks down at the ground replaying the words in her head. _"Don't push us away, Nijiko! We'll always be there to give you strength!"_

"—No," admits Cure Enchant as she stumbles to her feet. She looks up at her two friends who look at her with worrying eyes. "I-I…I can't beat Linda and the Endingu on my own. I…I need help."

Cure Fable smiles tenderly and she reaches her hand out to her. "Don't worry, Enchant. Let's share our strength and defeat them together!"

Cure Enchant's eyes shine holding back tears as she grabs her teammate's hand and Cure Mythical places her hand on top of theirs. They all share a hopeful smile.

Linda glares down on them with crossed arms. "The human spirit is such a pain."

"Shut up, you witch!" snaps Cure Enchant as she and the blue warrior stare her down. She points up at the Dark Charm Knight. "You are going down!"

The PreCure of Magic and Wisdom jump into the air and strike at the leader, _"Double PreCure Punch!"_ Linda makes an X with her arms as they jab her in the chest and blocks the attack. But, then the Green PreCure delivers a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of her head.

"You are so infuriating!" hisses Linda as she goes to return the favour with a punch of dark magic.

 _" **Wise Safeguard!"**_ Cure Mythical jump in-between them and protects her teammate with her shield of light. Linda curses under her breath as the blue warrior then pushes her off her shield and the green warrior leaps out from behind her friend and punches Linda in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Cure Fable faces off against the Endingu. She charges at the monster. The Juno Light Endingu tries swatting at her with its curls of hair, but the pink warrior dives into a handspring and leaps over the monster's attack. _**"Fable KaBoom!"**_ as the Pink PreCure lands on her feet, she spins around and explodes the hair, making them bursts into chunks of locks and scatter to the floor.

 _"Endingu~!"_ the monster cries out as it loses all its beautiful blonde hair.

"You are a wonderful person, Juri," smiles Cure Fable glancing up at Nijiko's mom trapped like a puppet by Linda's dark magic, "And I know what it's like being used as an evil weapon by Linda. So, I won't attack your Endingu with ruthless intentions, but with the hope of freeing you!"

 _" **Pinky Shoot!"**_ a beam of cherry blossom-coloured light fires out of her hands as she aims for the strings of dark magic trapping Juri. However, Linda sees this and manages to karate chop Cure Mythical in the shoulder and kicks Cure Enchant in the gut. She breaks free of the fight and blasts dark magic at the beam of light and destroys Cure Fable's efforts.

"I don't think so," she gasps with terrifying small pupil. "I won't let you win! Endingu! End them now!"

The Juno Light sucks in a deep breath. _"End…End…ENDINGU~!"_ the monster sings out, sending powerful ripples of sound waves at the PreCure.

All three of them crumble to the ground, trying to cover their ears.

"My head…my head is on fire!" gasps Cure Enchant.

"I-I can't move…" breathes Cure Mythical as she loses consciousness and falls to the ground.

 _"Mythical!"_ cries Cure Fable and Cure Enchant.

The Endingu stops to take a breath before sucking air back into its body and sings out again, _"Endingu~!"_

 _"Kyaa!"_ cries out Cure Enchant grabbing at her head like it's going to explode. "Stop it! Stop it, Mom! Please!"

"That's not Juri!" Cure Fable shouts over to her teammate. "Her abilities are only being used as a weapon against us!"

"It's still not right!" Cure Enchant bellows to her. "My mom's singing was always meant to reach people's heart and help heal them!" A tear falls down the Green PreCure's cheek. To everyone's astonishment, the Green PreCure, using every ounce of strength, grabs at her knees and manages to push off of them to try and stand.

"Enchant?" blinks Cure Fable.

Her friend fights against the powerful sound waves to stand up. "Through hard times, or if someone is in a pinch, my mom's songs would reach out to them for support and would…" Cure Enchant raises her head, showing her tearful face to the Endingu, _"…_ _to give people strength!"_

She starts staggering over to the Juno Light Endingu, every step fighting against the force of the attack and smashing into the ground.

Linda's eyes shake with fear, "Endingu! Destroy her! Use all of your power!"

The monster takes another breath. _"ENDINGU~!"_ the sound waves are even louder and stronger than the first and Cure Fable finds herself pinned to the floor, unable to move. Cure Enchant falls to her knees, but, with eyes blazing with determination, she manages to stand back up on her feet.

"Impossible!" gasps Linda with narrows eyes. "You should have lost consciousness long ago?!"

 _"SHUT UP!"_ screams Cure Enchant shooting a death glare at the Dark Charm Knight. Suddenly, Kuiru appears out of the PreHearBook right in front of the green warrior and hands her something Cure Fable can't make out. The Green PreCure looks down at it and nods. Kuiru pops back inside the PreHeartBook and Cure Enchant turns to the Juno Light Endingu.

"I know you're in there, Mom! I know this isn't what you want!" The PreCure of Magic holds out the object. The PreCure of Dreams suddenly recognizes it as the picture of Hikaru and Nijiko together when she was a little girl. "You became Juno Light because you wanted to give strength and hope to others! Even though…even though you're a wall between us now, I know you still believe in that!"

The monster hesitates and Cure Fable could feel the sound wave weaken.

"Please remember why you wanted to sing!" begs Cure Enchant, taking another step closer with the picture. "Please remember Hikaru! Please remember… _why you chose to be Juno Light!"_

 _Suddenly, light shines out of Juri captured by the dark magic and a shimmering aura surrounds her. The crimson red eyes of the Endingu all of sudden lighten and turn a soft white and the monster abruptly stops fighting._

 _"What?!"_ wails Linda grinding her teeth. "What are you doing, Endingu! Fight her! Destroy her! Do it now!" But, the Juno Light Endingu refuses to move.

"The strength in ours heart will always defeat you, Linda!" cries out Cure Enchant to Linda who scoffs at her bitterly. "No matter what you do, or how much stronger you become! We will always rise above the odds!" She squeezes her fist tightly as her eyes shine a brilliant green, "Because we are human beings! And because _…_ _we are Pretty Cure!_ _"_

Cure Enchant's lime-green PreHeartBook appears in front of her. She opens it up and a glow of white light shines out from the pages. In the burst of green sparkles, the Wicked West Fairytale Puppet bursts out, _**"Wicked Witch Blaze!"**_

The Wicked Witch Fairytale points its broomstick at the Endingu and a storm of fire blasts out and engulfs the Juno Light Endingu. The flames dance around the monster, burning away its violin dress and all of the dark magic corrupting it. Embers from the fire spark off and land on the dark magic strings caging Juri and they begin to burn away the darkness.

The dark magic is destroyed and Juri breaks freeing. As she starts to fall to the ground, Cure Mythical jumps up and catches.

"Mythical!" beams Cure Fable, delighted to see that her teammate had regained consciousness and races over to help her with Juri.

The blue warrior lays Juri on the stage floor and puts her hand gently on forehead. Juri lets out a soft moan. "She's alright. Juri-san is just comatose until the Endingu's soul is purified."

The pink warrior nods and turns to the green warrior with a radiant smile. "Your mom is okay, Enchant! Let that Endingu have it!"

"Gladly," smirks Cure Enchant as Cure Fable and Mythical run to her side. They all that out their PreHeartBooks. "Let's end this!"

Unexpectedly, all of their PreHeartBook begin to glow in unison in all of the colours of the rainbow.

"Huh? What, what, what?" gushes Cure Fable looking down at her shimmering PreHearBook.

"What is this?" asks Cure Enchant.

"A new power?" gasps Cure Mythical breathlessly.

Cure Enchant's looks down solemnly and her eyebrows crease. "Then, let's use it!"

The three of them exchange a nod and they surround the monster, making a triangle around the Endingu. With their PreHeartBook gleaming in their hands, they each thrust their free hands in front of them. A pure-white spell ring captures the Endingu and a storm of lustrous rainbow-coloured light dances around the monster. The surge of newfound power radiance from each girl and blusher through though them from each strand of hair to the tips of their fingers. Pink, blue, green. _**"Pretty Cure…Trilogy Radiance!"**_

"Ending…" murmurs the Endingu as it closes its eyes and a flurry of green light consumes it. The spell ring explodes with aurora light and sparkles as the monster becomes purified and all the dark magic disappears, along with every piece of the Juno Light Endingu.

Linda bares her teeth. _"_ _Tsk_ _._ Just wait, PreCure! We will find away to take away all you hold dear! Your love, your fighting spirit, and all of your hope! And, once we do, you will bow down to Kuroizado-sama and you will fall to despair!" With that, the Leader of the Dark Charm vanishes.

A velvety glow surrounds the girls and the concert and all their wounds and the damage from the Endingu and restored it all to its formal glory.

"That was our toughest fight yet," says Cure Mythical, trying to catch a breath as she reverts back to Tomoka Fukumoto to check up on Juri.

"And they will only get tougher," states Cure Enchant as she becomes Nijiko Ōmitsu once more. She faces away from her friends with a troubling expression on her face. "Not only are we growing in strength, but so are Kuroizado, Dead End, and the Dark Charm Knights."

Cure Fable crosses her arms behind her head and transforms back into Imari Suzukawa. "Then, we'll be waiting for them." Nijiko looks back at Imari who gives her a wink and playfully sticks out her tongue. "We'll always win because we're PreCure, isn't that right, Nijiko?"

Nijiko relaxes with that and chuckles, scratching the back her head embarrassingly remembering the big speech she gave, "Yeah, ha-ha. That was kinda sappy, wasn't it? It was just the adrenalin talking."

"Guys," calls over Tomoka, "I think your mom is waking up, Nijiko."

"Jeez," Nijiko sighs putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "What am I gonna say to Mom?"

"Don't worry," assures Imari. "Your mom won't have any recollection of being an Endingu."

"Really?" says Nijiko as she looking over to her mom.

Imari points to herself. "Just take _Exhibit A_ for example!"

"HUH? You were an Endingu?" gawks Nijiko, completely perplexed. "What was it like?"

Imari rocks back and forth quietly before giggling, _"I have no idea!"_

The two of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Hidden away behind the stage curtains, the two fairy princes, Kuiru and Bukku, stand side-by-side. They watch the three girls helping the confused Juri to her feet and making up some wild explanation. Imari is thanking Juri again for the free t-shirt and Tomoka cuts her off, stating that she shouldn't get up in Juri's face since she needs space after fainting. Imari whimpers at Tomoka and Nijiko stands there with one leg crossed over the other, smirking humorously at the two of them.

Kuiru glances over at his little brother before looking back at the girls. "You know, Nijiko's mother was turned into an Endingu because of you~kuru."

Bukku face is shadowed. "I know~buku."

Kuiru stares off. "Fanciful Kingdom was destroyed because of you~kuru."

Bukku looks down at the ground. "I know~buku."

"The Pretty Cures' friends and families are in danger because of you~buku."

"I know~buku."

"You are very fortunate that I was able to find Cure Enchant in time~kuru. That she was able to lead me to Cure Fable and Cure Mythical. They would have been lost without my knowledge~kuru. You are clueless and you know nothing~kuru."

"I know~buku."

"This is all your fault, dear brother~kuru. I will never forgive you for what you've done to our parents and our kingdom~kuru."

Bukku's eyes darken, _"…I know~buku."_

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Nijiko:** Say, Prince Bukku. Kuiru never told me, but what did happen to your home?

 **Bukku:** Mmmm.

 **Imari:** 'Mmmm' is not an answer!

 **Bukku:** Whatever, you moron.

 **Tomoka:** What's wrong, Fairy-san?

 **Nijiko:** What are you hiding from us?

 **Imari:** _How A Kingdom Falls! Bukku's Secret!_


	19. How A Kingdom Falls! Part 1!

_Hey! Two episodes back-to-back! Yeah! Thank you **AnimeGirl4Ever** , **enarmonios** , and **Cold-heart-Angel23** for reviewing and your continuous support._

 _I hope you all enjoy :)_

 _ ***Please forgive any grammar or spelling errors**_

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 18: |How A Kingdom Falls! Bukku's Secret!| (Part 1)**

* * *

 _I was born an irregularity, an abnormality. Like a batch of blueberry muffins, but one of the delicious muffins doesn't contain a single blueberry inside. In a world full of magic and enchantment, I was born without a magical bone in my body. It was my birthright. I could never walk the same path as all the other fairies that lived in Fanciful Kingdom—and not just because I couldn't use magic. I was the second-born son to_ _ **King Sutori Golden Light Sword**_ _and_ _ **Queen Peiji Harmony Flower Love**_ _. I was born a prince. I was royalty. The first-born was my elder brother, Prince Kuiru Noble Heart Glory Sky. I loved my brother—at least when I was little._

"Do it again, Kuiru! Do it again~buku," Bukku laughs as he excitedly claps his paws.

"Okay, okay~kuru," chuckles Kuiru, smiling tenderly at his little brother. "But, this is the last time~kuru." The young fairy dips his bubble wand into a jar full of bubbly water and swirls it around. Bukku eagerly stares as the aurora-coloured bubbly water whirling around. Kuiru takes out the bubble wand and holds it out in front of his lips.

He murmurs an incantation that Bukku didn't understand and takes a deep breath. A small bubble starts to take form at the end of the bubble wand, but as it starts to grow, Kuiru goes with it. By magic, Kuiru gets sucked up into the bubble wand and come out the other side, his body turning into pure bubbles!

As a giant bubble being, Kuiru starts floating around and dancing. " _Bubble Boogie_ ~kuru~! _Bubble Boogie_ ~kuru~! Bukku loves when I _Bubble Boogie_ ~kuru~!"

Bukku bursts into laughter and claps his paws together even harder and even faster, "Again, Kuiru! Again~buku!"

In a swirl of ocean blue sparkles, Kuiru pops back into his natural form and smirks. "I thought I said that was the last time~kuru?"

Bukku shakes his head and smiles cheekily, "Nope, nope, nope~buku! You said _'I'll do it one more time because I love my brother and I love making him laugh'_ ~buku!"

Kuiru pats his younger brother on the head. "Yes~kuru. That is true~kuru—!"

"— _Kuiru Noble Heart Glory Sky! What are you doing in here~sutu?"_

The main doors on their bedroom are flung open and their father, **King Sutori** , storms in. "You were suppose to be having your etiquette classes _five minutes_ ago~sutu!"

 _Our father was like the sky._ He was a light blue-coloured fairy who always stood tall and proud. He had bright blue heart-shaped markings on the tops of his dark brown eyes with upside-down dual blue-coloured heart ears that always reminded me of cat ears. He has a dual-blue four-point star marking on his forehead. He wore a royal blue cape with a red oval-shape pendent and a huge, golden crown.

"Sorry, father~kuru," Kuiru apologizes as he bows his head. "I was just playing with Bukku and—"

"—You can play with your brother when you have finished your classes~sutu!" snaps King Sutori, pointing his son to the door.

Bukku tries to lock eyes with his brother, but he head was down in disgrace. "Sorry, Bukku," murmurs Kuiru as he gets up and makes his way to their father.

"Please understand, Kuiru," says King Sutori, putting his paw on his eldest son's shoulder. "You are the heir to the throne~sutu. Do you understand that~sutu? The future king of Fanciful Kingdom~sutu. I know you'd would rather play, but responsibility comes _first_ ~sutu. And your responsibility is to become a prince _worthy_ of the crown~sutu."

"Yes, father~kuru," nods Kuiru, giving his father a brave smile. "I understand~kuru." As they leave the room, Kuiru gives one last wave to his little brother, "Sorry, Bukku. I'll play later~kuru. I promise~kuru."

With that, Kuiru and King Sutori walkout; leaving Bukku all alone.

 _I was the second-born. I was a prince. I was royalty. But, I was a son that my parents didn't need. They already had a son, my elder brother, Kuiru._ He _was the heir to the throne. The Fanciful Kingdom's future king and_ he _would someday ruler over our kingdom, making it brighter than ever before. My elder brother's future was already set in stone…but, what about me? I was born without a future. I had no future. Kuiru would one day become king and I would just stand in his shadow. Then, he would get married and have children of his own, ones that would gain the crown, and I would just be their non-magical, old Uncle Bukku that never had anything to offer to the kingdom. Still, I loved my brother._

Years later, Bukku spots Kuiru walking down a corridor with his nose in a spell book and excitedly runs over to him. "Hey, Kuiru, wait up~bukku!" Bukku stops in front of him and holds out the bubble wand and jar of bubble water. "Can you do the Bubble Boogie song again~buku? Just one more time~buku?"

But, Kuiru walks right past Bukku like he wasn't even there.

Bukku's eyes darken, "Kuiru?"

King Sutori approaches Bukku and looks past him at Kuiru. "Bukku, don't bother your brother."

 _It didn't really trouble me at the beginning. I knew I was born different than other fairies. I couldn't cast cool spells like Kuiru, or be able to fly like everyone else at school. But, I was fine with that. I was okay being unique, unusual._

Bukku is sitting under a rainbow-coloured tree doodling as he hears the last bell of the day ring at school. He sees a group of young fairies zoom out of Fairy Academy with wide smiles on their faces.

"Omigosh~mimi! Class was so much fun today~mimi!" beams one of the young fairies.

"Yeah, yeah~momo," agrees a friend. "I can't wait to try out that spell when I get home~momo!"

Bukku looks down and focuses on his drawing. _It was all spell and enchantment classes today. No point in going since I can't actually cast anything._

Just then, one of the fairies notices Bukku under the tree. "Hey, guys~rara," he smirks, pointing over to Bukku. "Look~rara! It's the _Defective Prince_ ~rara!"

The group of young fairies snicker, "Yeah~nene! Whatcha doing, _freak_ ~nene? Scribbling some daydream world where you're not a freak~nene! You should doodle out of order instead~nene!"

"Guys, knock it off~momo," laughs one of the fairies sarcastically. "It's not his fault he was born a freak of nature~momo!"

"Yeah~mimi!" giggles another. "Whatever potion the Queen used to turn you into a freak seemed to have worked perfectly~mimi!"

"Shut up, you morons~buku!" grunts Bukku, snapping to his feet.

" _Ohhhh_ ~rara," snorts the young fairy. "So, the Defective Prince has a bark to him~rara. But, does he have a bite~rara?"

" _I SAID SHUT UP!_ " roars Bukku as he lashes out and headbutts the young fairy in the forehead.

" _OW_ ~rara!" growls the fairy, "You little twerp~rara!" Just then, his anger melted away and a mischievous smile spreads across his face. "Hey, guys~rara. Remember the spell we were taught today. The _Levitation Spell_ ~rara? Well…why don't we try it on this guinea pig~rara?"

Before Bukku has time to react. The young fairy chants an incantation and a flurry of red-coloured sparkles dance around the young prince. The next thing Bukku knows, he's getting lifted off of the ground.

"H-Hey~buku!" gasps Bukku. "S-Stop that right now~buku!" But, the fairies don't listen and only continue raising Bukku higher and higher off the ground until he's higher than the tree.

"P-Please stop~buku!" cries out Bukku as he starts squirming in midair, trying to grab at the tree's branches to stop him from floating away. "I-I'm afraid of heights~buku!"

" _Awww_ ~rara," taunts the fairy. "The _Flightless Freak_ is scared of heights~rara. I wouldn't have guessed~rara."

The group of young fairies all laugh at the panicked Bukku as he struggles in the air. He closes his eyes, but can still hear their mocking laughter ringing in his ears. "Please~buku! Someone help me~buku!"

 _"That is enough."_

Suddenly, Bukku wasn't thrashing helplessly in the open sky anymore. He felt something wrap around him. He was being held. The warmth and the sweet smell of pine needles made his racing heart soften to a gentle patter and his heavy breathing ceased. Bravely, Bukku peeped open one eye, then the other. He was still higher up then the group of small fairies, but they were all gazing up at him completely spellbound…no, not him.

Bukku gazes up to see a gentle smile in return. It was a man. He wore a white cloak with a single indigo-coloured stripe, held together by a golden chain adored with deep blue jewels on each side, a midnight blue kimono underneath, and curled toed shoes. The man had a pale complexion, elf-ears that stick out from his messy jet-black hair with thick bangs, thick eyebrows, a charming cowlick, and a black chin puff. But, his eyes…they were sharp, but Bukku couldn't decide if they were a deep blue or a vivid purple; something perfectly in-between.

"Are you alright, my son?" asks the man. His voice was deep; strong, yet gentle, worried, but not afraid. _Genuine_. Maybe that was it, but it took Bukku completely by surprise.

"U-Um…y-yes~buku," he swallows. "I-I'm fine~buku."

The man nods, but his eyes soon darken when he turns his attention to the group of young fairy. "The gifts you were all blessed with are _not_ meant to harm others. Light magic is to be used for the greater good. It is to help one another and to better our world through nobility and honour. To _unite_ use. Not _divide_ us through cruel intentions. If you do not understand this simple fact, you are not worthy to wield light magic."

The little fairies look down at the ground shamefully. "We're sorry, sir~rara," murmurs the leader of the group.

"I am not the one you are to be apologizing to," says the man as he looks down at Bukku in his arms.

The young fairy grinds his teeth in disgust, but one sharp look from the man snuffs it out, "Sorry… _Prince_ Bukku."

"Good," nods the man. "Now, off you go, my children. I surely hope I will not see you misusing light magic again."

The group of young fairies take off running home and the man carefully places Bukku on the ground. "T-Thanks~buku," stammers Bukku. "B-But, I didn't need your help, you known~buku! I had them right where I wanted them~buku!"

"You wanted them ten-feet below you," states the man. "Is that what I'm hearing?" Bukku snorts and turns away to pick up his drawing crumpled in the grass. "But, I'm curious," continues the man, "Why were your fellow brothering tormenting you?"

"Because~buku," grumbles Bukku, "Because…I'm a freak~buku. A defect~buku."

Bukku turns around and jumps back to see the man is crotched down and inches from his face. "Hey, hey, hey~buku! What are you…?"

The man smiles, "You have two eyes, two ears, one nose, and four paws. You look like every other fairy to me."

"Well, I'm not~buku," snaps Bukku, plopping down underneath the tree. "I…I was born without magic, okay~buku!"

The man sits down next to the small fairy, "No magic, huh?"

"Not a single magical bone in my body~buku!" exclaims Bukku. "I can't even fly~buku! I'm not a fairy~buku! I-I-I…I don't know _what_ I am~buku!"

The man is quiet for a long moment, stroking his chin in deep thought. "Well, you might not magic that is known in this world, but I'm sure you have magic." Bukku's eyes widen and he turns to the man. "There is more than _one_ form of magic, you know. Magic is… _hope_ , it is _wisdom_ , and it is _love_. Not just charms and enchantments. And I truly believe you possess magic deep inside your heart that is far more powerful than any spell you would find in a spell book."

The man looks down at Bukku's drawing and smiles. "And as to what you are; you can be anything you dream of." He touches his finger on the doodle. It's of Bukku wearing a superhero costume with a long red cape. He snaps his fingers and the drawing of the cape comes to life and the man ties it around Bukku, "Even a _hero_."

 _That day, that man said everything I needed to hear and more. Everything I dreamed of hearing. That I wasn't just a defective prince, a flightless freak, or the second-born prince nobody asked for. I could be anyone, anything! I didn't have to wait to be noticed by father, or Kuiru! Starting now! Because now I'm not alone. Because I finally, finally found someone who understands me._

"Oh~buku! By the way~buku," realizes Bukku, putting out his paw politely. "I'm Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star! It's nice to meet you~buku!"

The man shakes his paw. "It is very nice to meet you too, Your Highness. My name is **Kuroizado**."

* * *

"Fairy-san? Are you up yet?"

Bukku is boringly chewing on his red cape, "Ready for what~buku?"

Tomoka pops her head into Bukku's private bedroom. She is in the middle of brushing her hair. "We're going with everyone to **Midori Park** today. Remember?"

"Nope~buku," states Bukku as he tosses himself out of his warm blankets.

"Imari, Nijiko, and Kuiru reminded you about this all day yesterday. Then, I _re_ -reminded you before bed. I said, _'don't forget we're going to the park tomorrow, Fairy-san'_. I even left a note for you on the nightstand."

Bukku shakes his head, "Nope~buku. Doesn't ring a bell~buku."

Tomoka frowns. "Well, were going now. So get up."

The small fairy rolls his eyes, "Fine~buku." Bukku climbs out of his bed and hurries over to Tomoka and out of the room with her closing the door behind her. "But, every minute away from my luscious bed is going to be the worst minutes of my life~buku."

"Don't be such a drama prince," jokes Tomoka. "The park is supposed to be fun. Midori Park Fun Time!"

Bukku narrow his eyes. " _Midori Park Fun Time_ ," he echoes. "What are you, five?"

There is a knock on Tomoka's bedroom door, "Tomo—Fukumoto-san. I have your shoes."

"Hide, Fairy-san," whispers Tomoka as she gets the door. She only opens it a crack though.

"These are the shoes you requested?" says the butler as he passes a pair of pure-white high heeled scandals.

"Yes," beams Tomoka, taking them from him. "Thank you very much. These are perfect."

"Are you sure you don't want me to—I mean—are you sure you don't need an escort, Fukumoto-san?" asks the butler.

Tomoka shakes her head. "I'll be fine. Me and my friends are gonna have a ladies' night!"

"It's noon," he points out.

"Then, we're having a ladies' afternoon," shrugs Tomoka. "Doesn't matter what you call it. It's gonna be fun!" She closes the door and sits down on one of her sofas to put on her heels. Tomoka is dressed in a cute, light blue summer dress, black tights, and her white high-heeled scandals with her adorable round glasses.

She finishes strapping up her shoes and jumps to her feet. "Yes! Okay, we are ready to go!" Tomoka picks up her book bag and pulls out her blue PreHeartBook. Bukku quickly races over and hops into the pages. "That trick is _so_ cool!" she smiles and they head out the door.

Being inside the PreHeartBook always gives Bukku time to loll things over. _On one hand, Tomoka and I are nothing alike. She's a shy, but very intelligent, sweet, and polite girl. I'm…not. She told me I'm what humans call a_ "tsundere" _, whatever that means. She's wrong. I'm not. I'm just a bitter, short-tempered fairy. Nothing more. On the other hand, there are things we have in common, I suppose. We are both younger siblings. Except she had to put up with two older brothers! Just the thought of having two Kuirus makes me sick to my stomach. Lastly, Tomoka and I both know what it's like to be a coward. This is the thing that connects me and Tomoka. But, I always wondered…what connects Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko together?_

* * *

"You're a Royal Wizard~buku? What's that~buku?"

The two friends reach the top of the north tower and Kuroizado invites the young prince into his studies. It was an enchanted library. All four stone walls were filled with dark-wooded shelves of books and scrolls that stretched up to the ceiling. The flooring matched the shelves with loose pages scattered all over the floor. Kuroizado always seemed like an organized man, but his studies completely contradicted that. In the center of the room is a grand desk with a lit candle sitting on the corner, a glass ball on the opposite side, and a huge book closed shut and a quill resting on top of it.

"Well," begins Kuroizado as he picks up the young fairy and places him on his desk, "Essentially, a Royal Wizard stands second to the King and Queen and acts as the voice of reason when making any decisions. If the kingdom was ever in danger, the Royal Wizard would be at the helm to defend. But, furthermore, the Royal Wizard is in charge of teaching the future king or queen in the arts of magic."

"So, you taught my older brother then~buku," murmurs Bukku, tapping at the glass ball.

"Yes," nods Kuroizado, "Me and my mentor, Hikaru did. Kuiru is a natural, a truly talented magic user." Bukku rolls his eyes and the wizard quickly picks up on this. "But, I suppose you do not wish to hear that."

Bukku snorts at this. "Mom and Dad should have named him _Perefect Prince Perfect Kuiru McPerfect Perfecto Perfect_ ~buku!"

Kuroizado chuckles, "That would be a _horrendous_ name."

"So…Kuiru has already been in here then~buku?" grumbles Bukku, fiddling around with the feather from the quill.

Kuroizado pats the small fairy on the head. "No, he hasn't." Bukku looks up in astonishment. "This is my private study. Not even the King and Queen have ever been in here."

Kuroizado walks around his desk. "Here. I want to show you something." He waves his hand over the giant spell book in front of him and the book snaps open immediately to the front page. The spell book was filled with pages and writing Bukku had never seen before. The pages were all obsidian black with luminous purple symbols and markings.

"These markings~buku," gasps Bukku breathlessly. "They're nothing like the symbols in Kuiru's spell books~buku."

"Because these are not light magic spells," justifies Kuroizado, skimming his hand across the pages. "These are all spells and enchantments I have created myself. A new form of magic that could surpass even light magic itself!" Kuroizado's eyes glow a captivating indigo-colour. "It is called… _dark magic!_ "

" _Dark magic_ ~buku," echoes Bukku mesmerizingly.

"That's right," Kuroizado grins passionately as he flips through all the pages. "With dark magic, we can make the impossible possible and allow Fanciful Kingdom to thrive more than it ever has before!" He brushes one of the young fairy's ears and looks him in the eye. "I could even give you magic!"

Bukku's dark red eyes widen like stars, "Really~buku? I could use magic~buku?"

Kuroizado beams. "Yes! With the power of dark magic, you could have all the things you utterly desire. Although—" he picks up his quill "—I haven't been able to perfect this dark magic yet. Do you think you could help me?"

Bukku bursts into a wide smile, "Of course~buku!"

* * *

Midori Park is the public park of Yūkibarano and a very special landmark to the city. There is a huge playground for kids with a triple slide and even a water park, then there is the quiet side filled with beautiful wildlife and ponds to sit and relax, and there is a giant field where families can go for picnics or to have fun in the sun. The month of May let its sunlight beaming down on the gorgeous park, bringing vivid colour to the soft grass and the flowers dancing with bumblebees and butterflies.

Tomoka quickly spots Imari and Nijiko over by the field. They had already set up the picnic with the red-and-white checkered blanket and everything. It was nice to see them out of their stuffy school uniforms. Imari was wearing a burgundy red overall dress with a light pink long-sleeved shirt underneath, white puffy socks, and light brown running shoes. Nijiko wore a yellow-green tank top with the kanji for light spread across the front in light yellow, blue short-shorts, ankle length socks, and light blue-and-white sneakers.

Imari justed finishes poring the fresh lemonade when she spots Tomoka and waves to her, "Tomoka! Over here!"

Tomoka races over to her friends. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. **So embarrassing**."

"Yeah, I hear you say that a lot," points out Nijiko.

She blushes at this and embarrassingly scratches the back of her head. "Sorry. Hehe. Force of habit."

Nijiko hands her a glass of lemonade. "Nah, it's cute. Better than Imari's silly catchphrase at least."

" _Wwhhaatt?!_ " gushes Imari, clutching the picnic basket in her arms. "You don't like **surpreme smile power**?! I think it's cute!"

"It makes you sound like a 5-year-old," Nijiko smirks teasingly.

"No way!" whimpers Imari. She falls down on her hands and knees, drowning in depression lines, "How… _how_ could this be?!"

Bukku pops out of Tomoka's PreHeartBook and folds his arms over the top of her book bag. "Don't be such a drama queen, Suzukawa-san."

In less than a second, Imari perked up and beams up at the young prince, "Oh, good morning, Prince Bukku."

Bukku rolls his eyes. "It's the afternoon, idiot."

Imari sticks out her tongue playfully, "Oh yeah, right! Haha! Silly me."

Kuiru appears out of Nijiko's PreHeartBook. "Alright, that's enough from you two~kuru. Let us all enjoy lunch~kuru."

"Whatever~buku," mutters Bukku as he and Tomoka sit down on the picnic blanket.

"Let's have a toast," Nijiko grins, holding up her lemonade, "To…to…uh…"

"To hope~buku," says the elder prince. "Hope that we will defeat Kuroizado and save Fanciful Kingdom and your world~kuru."

"To hope!" cheers the girls, lifting their lemonade into the air. As the group takes a huge sip through their straws, their foreheads tremble with worry lines and their lips scrunch up. _"SOUR! SOUR! SOUR!"_

"Uh, I-Imari?" asks Tomoka with a powerful, sour face. "D-Did you make this lemonade?"

Imari jumps in her place. "No. Nijiko said she wanted to make the lemonade!"

With a blank face, everyone turns to Nijiko who is gingerly slipping away on her drink. "Oh dear," she winks. "Did I forget to add _sugar_ to your guys' drinks?"

 _"NIJIKO!"_ roars the group, towering over Nijiko with raging eyes. She sits there with a smug expression on her face.

She bursts out laughing. "You—you should have seen the look on your guys face! You looked like puffer fish!"

"That wasn't funny, Nijiko," pouts Tomoka, putting both hands on her hips.

"No, you're right," Nijiko snickers. "It was _priceless!_ "

"You really are your father's daughter~kuru," sighs Kuiru with a smirk. "He use to pull pranks on me all the time when I was in-training~kuru."

Imari giggles, "Really? That's so—!"

"— _Heheh_." A laugh that could barely be heard hits everyone's ears. Imari turns to see Bukku with his paws to his mouth. "Hehe," he snickers, the edges of his mouth curling up into a smile. With a tear in his eye, he can't hold back anymore. "Ha-ha! HA-HA-HA! A puffer fish~buku! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Bukku's smile is wide and radiant as he laughs. Imari can't help smiling back. It was the first time she had ever heard Bukku laugh. It was a nice laugh.

* * *

Bukku races up the staircase tower. He's out of breathe, but his eyes sparkles with energy. He bursts open to the Royal Wizard's studies, "Kuroizado! Kuroizado! I was thinking we could—!" However, when the small fairy steps into the room, it's empty. The tall bookshelves were gone, his desk, all the spells and scrolls always scattered over on the floor. It was all gone.

"Kuroizado?" blinks Bukku as he looks around confused. The walls were blank and the floors were bare. There was…nothing. Like the enchanting room had lost all its colour. Everything felt dull and lifeless. "What the…?" Bukku takes off out of the room with panic piercing his heart. He sprints down the spiral staircase. He trips on one of the steps and fall on his face. But, he rapidly gets back on his feet and keeps going.

When he makes it to the bottom, Bukku runs through every corridor he could find, "Kuroizado! Where are—?!"

At the end of the western hallway, Bukku spots the white robe of the Royal Wizard. A wave of reflief washes over the young prince. "Kuroizado!" he calls.

The wizard stops in his tracks, but he doesn't turn around to face the prince. Bukku dashes over to him and faces his friend, "Kuroizado, please tell me what's going on~buku? What happened~buku? Why is your study room empty~buku? Why is everything gone~buku? Why—!"

Kuroizado crotches down and put his hand on the small fairy's shoulder. "I am sorry, Your Highness. But, the King and Queen have decided to would be best to…to send me away."

"W-What~buku?" gulps Bukku, "F-For how long~buku?"

The wizard gives Bukku a brave smile, "For a very long time. They banished me, Bukku."

Bukku chokes on his own breath, " _B-Banished_ ~buku! They _banished_ you~buku? W-Why~buku? WHY~buku!"

Kuroizado's eyes soften. "King Sutori and Queen Peiji don't believe in dark magic like you and I do. They believe it will only cause destruction and misfortune for Fanciful Kingdom. I would be best…if I did not put their people in danger."

Bukku's eyes sadden. "B-But, that means…"

The Royal Wizards nods. "Yes, I'm afraid this means we will never see each other ever again."

"That's…that's stupid~buku!" exclaims Bukku. "You created dark magic to help the kingdom~buku! And they're _banishing_ you for that~buku!"

Kuroizado pats the small prince on the head. "It is alright, Bukku." His eyes were calm and tender as he smiles at the young fairy. "Let us not give up so easily. We will still find a way to show all of Fanciful Kingdom how important dark magic could be. Don't give up hope, my son. Although our paths have broken apart in separate directions, we will always be connected."

Kuroizado turns and looks out through the long windows surrounding them in the corridor to the shimmering world. "I truly believe that my heart and tireless efforts will echo throughout ever inch of this kingdom. Forever."

Bukku's eyes tremble with tears. "Kuroizado… _tsk_ ~buku." With a shadowed face, Bukku takes off his red cape and hold it out to the wizard. "Then take this~buku."

Kuroizado blinks in surprise. "This was the first present I gave you when we first met. You don't want it anymore?"

"No, I want you to take it with you~buku," says Bukku. "So you…so you don't ever forget about me~buku!"

Kuroizado's eyes glow. He presses his forehead against Bukku's and smiles tenderly. "I could never forget you, _Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star_." In a swirl of ivory-coloured light, the Royal Wizard was gone, but the rage blazing in Bukku's eyes remain.

* * *

"Hey, Imari! Catch!" calls Nijiko.

"Huh?" says Imari clueless. She turns her head and gets hit in the face by a Frisbee. With ghost eyes, Imari tips over and falls to the ground.

Nijiko looks down at her friend. "Did you catch it?"

Imari twitches in the grass, a perfect outline of the Frisbee on her face. " _No_."

"Nijiko!" Tomoka frowns, putting her hands on her hips. "What was that for? You didn't even give her a chance!"

Nijiko picks up the Frisbee and sticks out her tongue. "It's not my fault Imari has the reaction time of a sloth."

Tomoka rolls her eyes. "You're hopeless." She spins around on her heel and goes to walk away.

A mischievous smile spreads across Nijiko's face, "Hey, Tomoka! Think fast!" She whips the Frisbee at Tomoka's head.

In a gust of cold wind, Tomoka snaps her hand up and catches it inches from her head. Tomoka slowly turns around. Her blue-coloured eyes burn like ice as she glares Nijiko down. Nijiko and Imari look at each other with scared faces. "So, you wanna play then," Tomoka leers, tightening her grip. "Then, let's play!" Tomoka throws the Frisbee at Nijiko, " _Mythical Stream_!"

The Frisbee whizzes through the air and Nijiko quickly leaps into the air and grabs it. She looks at Tomoka, confused. But, when she giggles at herself, Nijiko bursts into a smile. "Bring it on! _Magical Strike_!" Nijiko throws it back to Tomoka and the two of them exchange a laugh.

"Hey, Imari!" beams Tomoka, "In coming! _Blue Slash!_ " She throws the Frisbee and, this time, Imari manages to catch it.

"Yes!" smiles Imari, " **Supreme smile power!** Nijiko, _Pinky Shoot!_ "

As the three friends continue to play, Bukku and Kuiru sit on the picnic blanket, eating away at the snacks.

Kuiru takes a bit of a strawberry sandwich and he immediately perks up. "I must say, I would not have pegged Cure Fable as the cooking-type~kuru. With her clumsy-nature and all~kuru."

Bukku glares at his brother, but can't help but agreement. "I thought the exact same thing when I first met her~buku. But, Suzukawa-san is full of surprises~buku." The younger prince watches the girls. "They all are~buku. It's what connects them~buku."

Kuiru glances at Bukku with a puzzled expression. "What connects them~kuru?" he repeats.

Bukku nods as he takes a bite of a dango. "I've wondered for a long time; what connects these girls~buku? What brings Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko together as teammates and as friends~buku? But now, I finally know the answer~buku."

"Humour me, dear brother," coos Kuiru, narrowing his eyes.

"They've always been misunderstood~buku," explains Bukku. "People have always misjudged them~buku."

 _Tomoka. Everyone at Minwa Academy thinks she's cold and mean like an ice witch, but it's only just that because she's anxious and has troubles expressing her feelings. But, she's actually really sweet, respectful, and loyal. Nijiko. She came off like an arrogant show-off, but she is just passionate and dedicated to save her world and the world where her father is from. Then there's Imari. When I first met her, I thought she was a ditzy klutz and nothing more. But, she saved me. She ran into uncertain danger to protect someone she barely even knew and saved my life. She is a bit of an airhead, but Imari is so much more than that. I know that now. She's determined, kind, generous, and hopeful. This is what connects them together. Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko, this is why they were chosen to become a team. Because, in this world, they felt all alone, didn't they? Like no one would ever understand them. But, they found each other and now they can grow stronger together._

Bukku chuckles to himself. "Kind of like me, I suppose~buku." _Does that mean I'm connected to Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko too? I mean, back when Kuroizado found me, I had no one. I was the Defective Prince, the Flightless Fairy until I finally found someone who understood how I felt. I could finally be my true self. But, do Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko understand me? I don't know._

* * *

Bukku bursts into the throne room where his father, mother, and brother stand giving directions to a group of Royal Knights, " _Why_ ~buku?! Why did you do it~buku?!"

King Sutori pulls his attention away from the knights and faces his youngest son, "Bukku?"

Bukku storms into the room and pushes aside the knights, " _Why_ ~buku?! Tell me right now~buku!"

Bukku's mother, **Queen Peiji** , nods to the knights. "That will be all~piji."

 _If father was like the sky, mother was like the earth. A beautiful flower._ She was a rose pink-coloured fairy with three bright pink petal-shaped markings on the side of her sea green eyes and a dual-pink heart mark on her forehead. She has orange and magenta-coloured leaf-shaped ears like Kuiru's. She wore a lime green shawl with a golden star pendent and a pale gold crown.

The Royal Knight bow and politely leave the throne room. Queen Peiji reaches her paw out to her son. "What's wrong, my beautiful boy~piji?"

Bukku smacks her paw away, his eyes burning with anger. "You _banished_ him~buku! You banished Kuroizado, but he didn't do anything wrong~buku!"

Queen Peiji and King Sutori exchange a look with each other. "He was using dark magic, luv~piji. A forbidden art~piji. In the wrong hands, it could cause destruction and throw our kingdom into sorrowful darkness~piji. Believe me, we know~piji."

"T-That's _crazy_ ~buku!" cries Bukku. "Kuroizado wasn't trying to destroy Fanciful Kingdom~buku! He was only trying to—"

"Oh, would you wake up, Bukku!" snaps Kuiru. "Kuroizado played you~kuru! Played you like a fiddle~kuru! He was just using you to help with his evil plans~kuru!"

"No~buku," says Bukku, tightening his paws. "NO~buku! You're wrong~buku! Kuroizado _loved_ Fanciful Kingdom~buku! He would do _anything_ for this kingdom to make it stronger~buku! Kuroizado _never_ had any evil intensions~buku!"

Kuiru rolls his eyes in disbelief. "Bukku, don't be an _idiot_ ~kuru."

* * *

"Oh! Oh! That cloud looks like an ice cream cone!"

The three girls are sprawls out on the grass, looking up at the fluffy, white clouds in the vast sky. For them, it was beautiful moment of bliss. They're shoes are discarded beside them as they feel the soft grass against their back and bare feet. The sun is tepid, but the gentle breeze was enough to keep them cool. Everything is perfect.

Tomoka points to a bigger cloud, "That one kind of looks like a dragon. See the eyes and nose?"

"Oh, yeah," grins Imari. "I see it! Nice one, Tomoka!"

Nijiko snickers. "Looks more like a fat pony to me."

The girls laugh and lay in the grass soundly, taking in the peace and quiet.

Nijiko breaks the silence. "You know, I've been thinking about this for a long while. Kuiru said that there's supposed to be four of us. I wonder who the fourth teammate it, you know?"

Tomoka bobs her head. "Yeah, I've been throwing around that question too. _The Pretty Cure of Love_. That could be anybody, couldn't it?"

She stretches her hands up to the sky, blocking the sun and squeezing her hand closed. "I mean, I'm a straight-A student and daughter to the top doctor in Yūkibarano. The Pretty Cure of Wisdom suits me pretty well. Nijiko, you're father was a wizard from another world, so the Pretty Cure of Magic goes hand-in-hand with you. And Imari has the determination of the Pretty Cure of Dreams…"

"…but, the Pretty Cure of Love has so many different angles," agrees Nijiko. "Family love, friend love, romantic love. It's a tuffy."

"Then, who would you pick?" asks Imari. "I mean, if you guys could chose. Who would you want to be the final member? Personally, I would definitely pick my best friend Yū-chan!"

Tomoka smiles gently at her friend. "Well, I would pick Kashima. But, I don't think he could be a very successful magical _girl_. I can't even imagine; _'I am Masato Kashima, the cute Pretty Cure of Love in a miniskirt!'_ "

Nijiko bolts up and flicks Tomoka in the nose. "Don't you dare put that image in my head!"

Imari giggles. "Who would you pick, Nijiko?"

Nijiko sighs. "Well, if you'd asked me this a couple of months ago, I would have picked my best friend too. But…"

"Really? Who was that?" asks Imari, tipping her head to the side.

Nijiko lies down with her hands behind her head, "Rio-chan."

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…Oh."_

Tomoka gives Imari a funny look. "That wasn't the earth-bending reaction I was expecting, Imari."

"Tomoka," states Imari. "Nijiko is the daughter of a wizard from another world _and_ a magical girl who fights evil monsters. Rio Aramaki being her best friend once upon a time is the most believable thing I've heard all month!"

* * *

Linda silently stands in front of her magic mirror, watching the girls and listening to their laughter. It was like a poison. Seeing their smiles makes her heart twist. Like a bug crawling under her skin, itching and taunting her with its existence. She looks on at them with pure hatred. Linda grabs the frame of her mirror and squeezes it. Her breathe deepens as her nails dig in. Around the magic mirror, small crack appears from the pressure.

A twisted smile spreads across Linda's face. "You will not win. Do you hear me, you pathetic worms? Kuroizado-sama will take over this world." She licks her lips. "And seeing you suffer will bring me true joy!"

"Yep, Linda has lost her marbles," chimes in Thames as he strolls into the room with his arms tucked behind his head. He slumps down at her desk and puts up his legs.

"Oh no, Thames," smirks Linda. "I haven't thought more clearly." She waves her hand over the magic mirror and the image of the three girls disappears.

Thames takes out a lollipop and pops it in his mouth. "Well then, li'l lady, you gotta better plan then dramatically appearin' and gettin' out butts handed to us when the PreCure defeat our Endingu."

"That's why I have a better plan for defeat the PreCure," states Linda.

"Weave me a tale of woe, Linda," Thames grins, swirling his lollipop in-between his lips.

Linda paces back and forth in the room. "We're beings of darkness, not heroes. Since when did we have to fight fair? We should attack them with more than one Endingu."

"Uh, we did that already," Thames points out.

"Yeah, _two_ -against- _two_ ," snorts Linda. "This time…we won't give them a chance. We'll send an army!"

Thames smiles wickedly, "Now we're talkin'!" He cracks his knuckles and jumps out of her chair. "I'll go fetch Xoanon! This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

" _EHHHH!_ " exclaims Imari with tears in her eyes. "Prince Bukku! Kuiru! _You eat all of the food!_ " The fairy brothers are lying on their backs with plump bellies and crumbs all over their faces.

Bukku lets out a satisfied burp. "We couldn't help it~buku. It was _sooo_ good~buku."

"Y-You ate all of the _anpan_?!" stammers Imari with a twitching eye.

"You mean though sweet rolls filled with the red bean paste filling~buku?" says Bukku, patting his belly. "Now those were good~buku!"

"Even you, Kuiru?" pouts Nijiko with hands on her hips.

"I am ashamed~kuru," murmurs Kuiru with a grumbling belly. "But, those choco bananas had me under their powerful spell~kuru."

"You guys are unbelievable," Tomoka sighs, crossing her arms, "And you're supposed to be well-mannered princes. Whatever happened to ladies first?"

"They were dethroned by a delicious batch of dumplings~buku," claims Bukku, licking his lips.

The three girls roll their eyes in unison, "Un-be-live-able."

"Are you teddy bears enjoyin' your picnic?"

The group's freezes in place and their smiles vanish. The girls jerk their attention to the sky where the Dark Charm Knights appear out of thin air. Their leader, Linda, was, of course, in the center. It really is a shame; she could have been so beautiful if it wasn't for those garnet red eyes filled with pure hatred and evil. Thames was cheekily sticking his tongue out at them and Xoanon stood behind them with crossed arms, flexing his muscles to scare the girls. But, they don't even flinch.

"The Dark Charm Knights," hisses Nijiko with disgust.

"Of course," Tomoka sighs.

Imari steps forward in from of her friends. "Tomoka, Nijiko," she says, give them a cute grin. "Let's make sure they don't ruin this beautiful day for everyone."

"Imari," smiles Tomoka graciously, "Yeah! Let's transform!"

The three girls take out their PreHeartBooks and open the pages, weaving their hands over the stories and becoming consumed by their radiant light. _**"Pretty Cure, Unlock my Story!"**_

In a mix of pink, blue, and green light, the girls transform into PreCure. _**"Story of Dreams…Cure Fable!"**_ announces the pink legendary warrior.

 _ **"Story of Wisdom…Cure Mythical!"**_ beams the Blue PreCure.

 _ **"Story of Magic…Cure Enchant!"**_ calls the PreCure rocking the green.

The three join together into their pose. _**"Monsters corrupted by darkness, we will return your happy ending to you! We are…Fairytale Pretty Cure!"**_

"They're real ugly ducklings, ain't they," snickers Thames, sitting crisscross in the sky. "From _bleh!-I-could-just-throw-up_ to _meh-not-bad-but-I-would-still-throw-up!_ "

"What did you say, you little punk?!" snaps Cure Enchant with raging eyes.

"Yikes," chuckles Thames. "So, this one's gotta sharp tongue to her."

"I'm gonna whip your butt, Gingerbread Man!"

"A hothead too," he adds.

"Just back down," confronts Cure Mythical with crossed arms. "We are stronger now than we were at the beginning. You can't win."

Linda gives her a disgusted sneer. " _Tsk._ Arrogant, are we now."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE KUROIZADO-SAMA'S POWER, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" roars Xoanon.

"Kuroizado-sama demands the prince," states Linda. "We will never rest until he fulfilled his wish."

Kuiru's eyes widen in surprise. "Kuroizado…is looking for _me_ ~kuru? But…why?"

To everyone's astonishment, Linda bursts out laughing. Cure Fable's eyes fill with worry. It wasn't a fluffy laugh; it was wicked and sounded unwell. Sick and distorted—mad—like a mad scientist. I didn't think she was capable of such an ugly laugh.

"Oh, Kuroizado-sama isn't interested in you, Prince Kuiru Noble Heart Glory Sky," cackles Linda. "He desires the one and only Defective Prince, the Flightless Fairy himself."

The Blue and Green PreCure exchange a perplexed look. "What do you want with Fairy-san?" asks Cure Mythical with a shaky voice.

Bukku's face is shadowed, "I…I—!"

"—Well, you can't have him!" Bukku jumps in surprise and looks up to see Cure Fable standing in front of him. She turns her head and smiles at the small fairy, "Don't worry, Prince Bukku. We won't let them get you."

"Cure Fable," breathes Bukku with sparkling eyes.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" growls Xoanon, thrusting his arm to his side. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TUFF, HUH? THEN LET'S SEE HOW YOU CAN HANDLE OUR ENDINGU!" The Dark Charm Knights reach for their Endingu Dolls chained around their waists.

"Get ready, you guys," warns Cure Enchant as she reaches her fists for a fight.

The Dark Charm Knights unhook the Endingu Dolls and exchange a twisted look. In unison, they raise their hands out and drop the Endingu Dolls. The moment they touch the ground, an explosion of dark magic spreads across Midori Park. By the touch of black-and-magenta mist, the grass turns from soft-green to dark and dry. The dark magic swirls over the gardens and the flowers wilt. In the storm of dark magic, three pairs of glowing red eyes beam through the darkness and the Endingu charge out of the fog of wicked light.

The PreCure quickly recognize the fairytales. The first was the Swan Queen; a glorious swan. But, it wasn't a beautiful white swan; it was a black swan with scruffy feathers that looked just as sharp. The second was Thumbelina; a terrifying fairy with black, wounded wings, snow white-skin with a ting of purple, and wore dark grey dress. The final one was the Nutcracker; who never seemed scared Cure Fable until then. Its suit was pure-black with silver guards and a sharp, black sword. Its pale face was blank, but its huge jaws open and crushed down hard like it could crack anything it touches with its stone teeth. That thought sends a shiver down Cure Fable's spine.

Without warning, the Swan Queen Endingu lashes out, attacking Cure Fable with its snapping bill. The pink warrior quickly jumps back and puts up her arms to block the strike.

 _"Endingu!"_ The other follow suit.

Thumbelina soars at Cure Mythical, the Nutcracker pulls out its dark blade and charges at Cure Enchant. Thumbelina delivers a flurry of punches at the blue warrior, but she manages to guard herself with her arms.

The Nutcracker slashes down his sword, _"Magic Armour!"_ The light green glow around Cure Enchant protects her from the sword and luckily she doesn't get harmed.

Cure Fable had to concentrate on her own fight. The Swan Queen waves one of its wings at her and the feathers detach and shoot out at her like knives, _"Dreaming Bounce!"_ Cure Fable shoots into the air and dodges the attack. But, when the pink warrior looks up, she sees that the dark swan had follower her and flown into the air.

 _"Endingu!"_ The Swan Queen Endingu lifts its wing into the air and slams down on Cure Fable. She smashes to the floor.

The Swan Queen falls down, but Cure Fable wouldn't give the monster to luxury of sitting on her face, _"Dream Bubble!"_ The pink-coloured bubble shields the legendary warrior and the Endingu bounces right off.

"Fable! Help!" Cure Fable hears the cry from Cure Mythical and turns to see that the Thumbelina Endingu is showering a strange pale-yellow powder over her teammate. The Blue PreCure starts coughing from the powder and collapses to her knees.

"Mythical!" calls out Cure Fable as she tries to run over to her friends, but was struck in the side by the wing of the Swan Queen Endingu. She topples over and falls down to her side. "Leave me alone!" cries Cure Fable, _"Pinky Shoot!"_

She releases a beam of pink light at the Swan Queen's face. _"Endingu!"_ The monster cries out as it ruffles it black-coloured feather to its blinded eyes. Cure Fable took this chance to race over to Cure Mythical.

 _"Fable KaBoom!"_ Cure Fable doesn't hold back as she unleashes an explosion of light right in Thumbelina's face.

 _"Endingu!"_ whimpers the Thumbelina Endingu as the Pink PreCure reaches the Blue PreCure.

Cure Fable swings her friend's arm around her shoulder and puts her arm around her waist. "Are you alright, Mythical?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," puffs Cure Mythical, a bit out of breathe, "Thanks, Fable."

 _"Okay. Great. Now can you guys help me?!"_ Fable and Mythical turn and each share a sweat drop on the side of their heads. Their friend is stuck in the Nutcracker Endingu's mouth, holding it up with her arms and legs.

"Uh…yeah," says Fable and Mythical at the same time. The two exchange a nod and jump into the air, _"Double PreCure Kick!"_

Cure Fable kicks the left side of the Nutcracker's jaw and Cure Mythical kicks the right and Cure Enchant leaps out of its mouth, "Emerald Flash!" She turns around a delivers a spark of bright green light into the monster's mouth.

 _"ENDINGU!"_ chokes the Nutcracker as its teeth cracks by her power.

The three PreCure stand side-by-side and Cure Fable takes out her PreHeartBook. "How about we end this?"

"Sounds good," nods Cure Enchant, giving her a thumbs-up.

Cure Fable opens up her pink PreHeartBook and the Pinocchio Fairytale Puppet pops out of the pages, _**"Pinocchio Marionette Constrictor!"**_

The Pinocchio Puppet raises its tiny doll arms and a storm of strings fly out and launch at all three Endingu. The strings wrap around the Swan Queen, Thumbelina, and the Nutcracker Endingu. Then, the Pinocchio Puppet brings the three of them together and wraps them up in a ball of monsters. _"Endingu! Endingu! Endingu!"_

The monsters try to break free, but the power of the Fairytale Puppet was too strong. As the Endingu continue to try and get unstuck, the PreCure of Dreams, Wisdom, and Magic circle them. Each of them open up their PreHeartBook and become consumed by pink, blue, and green sparkles. A white spell circle surrounds the Swan Queen, Thumbelina, and the Nutcracker Endingu.

 _" **Pretty Cure…Trilogy Radiance!"**_

"Ending…" The three Endingu becomes embellished with pure-white light and swirls of pink, blue, and green twinkles. In a spark of vivid light, the monsters are captures in a radiant storm of rainbow-coloured light and their bodies of darkness purify into innocent Fairytale Puppets. The Swan Queen returns to the beauty of a princess in a feathery white dress, Thumbelina is a cute fairy with pink wings and a green dress, and the Nutcracker smiles in its red and golden uniform and silver sword. The Fairytale Puppets disappears inside the PreCure's PreHeartBooks and they close them shut.

"We did it!" cheers Cure Fable. Cure Enchant and Cure Mythical exchange a smile.

Kuiru nods his head. "Yes~kuru. Good job—!"

 _"We're not done yet."_

The three PreCure look up and spot Linda standing overhead. Cure Fable's eyes widen with terror as she sees the warp smile on the leader's face.

"We're not letting the princely brat escape," Linda states with piercing eyes, "Even if I have to rip him from your lifeless hands myself!"

"Not good," curses Cure Enchant under her breathe. "She sounds real serious about that."

"Why?" confronts Cure Fable, standing up to Linda. "Why are you after Prince Bukku?"

"Like we'd ever tell ya!" snorts Thames.

He only gets shoved away by Linda who eyes down Cure Fable. Both with unwavering focus. Linda breaks the tension with a bitter laugh. "You know, I don't even know why _you_ would defend the prince rut. _He's a traitor and a coward_. And that's all he'll ever be."

Fable, Mythical, and Enchant are frozen in place when the words hit them.

 _"A…traitor?"_ echoes Cure Facle.

 _"A…coward?"_ breathes Cure Mythical.

Linda blinks in surprise, but turns into a wicked smirk. "What? You mean he didn't tell you? Not even the great Prince Kuiru." She snickers. "Oh my, this is _tooooo_ much!"

"Fairy-san, what is she talking about?" demands Cure Mythical.

Bukku is silent, looking down at the ground with a shadowed face. Kuiru looks away from him in disgust.

"Well, you see Fairytale Pretty Cure," grins Linda wickedly. _**"Prince Bukku helped Kuroizado-sama destroy Fanciful Kingdom!"**_

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** Prince Bukku? What is Linda talking about?

 **Bukku:** It's my fault~buku.

 **Nijiko:** What do you mean?

 **Bukku:** My fault~buku

 **Tomoka:** What are you saying, Fairy-san?

 **Bukku:** It's all my fault~buku.

 **Imari:** _How A Kingdom Falls! Part 2!_


	20. How A Kingdom Falls! Part 2!

_YEAH! Part 2! Part 2! This one is much shorter, but I hope you enjoy :)_

 ** _*Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors_**

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 19: |How A Kingdom Falls! I'm Sorry!| (Part 2)**

* * *

Bukku likes to walk outside the castle grounds. None of the servants ever stopped him and it wasn't like he was ever needed at home. The small prince was use to being alone and learned how to keep himself entertained. Near the gates, a group of young fairies race by Bukku, laughing and smiling. They had gone right past him like he didn't even exist. That was how it usually went, but it still hurt every time. Just once he wishes they would invite him along. But, they never will. Because he's different. Because he's a freak. Because he was born wrong.

 _"Bukku."_

Bukku's ears immediately prick up. _I…I know that voice!_

The small fairy jerks away and his melancholy eyes fill with pure joy, "Kuroizado?" The wizard was right there! Right in front of Bukku and he couldn't believe it! _"Kuroizado!"_

Overjoyed, Bukku races over to his friend and hugs his leg. "I can't believe you're here, Kuroizado…"

To Bukku's surprise Kuroizado pushes him aside coldly. "Yes, yes. It is good to see you too, Your Highness."

In that moment, Bukku takes a better look at the wizard. He looked… _different. Really_ different. His skin was so pale that it was practically grey, he had strange dark blue triangle-shaped markings under his eyes, and he wasn't smiling. He wasn't even wearing his usually white wizard cloak. Now, he was wearing a black-coloured one with a single indigo stripe on either side with an aquamarine kimono. Even his eyes seemed different. They were still that luminous indigo-colour, but now they looked so distant; even though Kuroizado was standing right in front of him, he, somehow, seemed so far away.

"W-What are you doing here, Kuroizado?" stammers Bukku. "I-I thought my parents banished you~buku?"

Kuroizado doesn't respond for the longest time, he just stares up silently at the castle. "Yes, they did. But, I have had an…an epiphany of sorts." The wizard stalks along the castle and places his hand on the wall surrounding it. "I have decided to stop my foolish antics of using dark magic. It is a path not meant to go down. I came here hoping to make peace with the King and Queen and be accepted back as their Royal Wizard."

Bukku could barely believe his ears. "B-But, you said that dark magic would better this kingdom~buku! W-What about the promise we made to give me the power of a normal fairy~buku?!"

"Huh? Oh right, that," says Kuroizado half-heartedly. "I am…I am sure we can find another way. But, listen, Prince Bukku—" the wizard crotches down and faces the small fairy eye-to-eye "—would you allow me to meet with your parents? I would like to return to Fanciful Kingdom and revoke my art of dark magic."

"Um…I don't know," murmurs Bukku. Kuroizado is acting…strange. _What did banishment_ do _to him?_

Kuroizado pats Bukku gently on the head. "Please, my son. I want to make things right."

Bukku bits his lips, but nods his head. "Okay~buku."

The wizard bows his head. "Thank you, Your Highness. You were always a loyal one."

Bukku flinches at this, but shakes his head and takes his friend within the walls. As they head inside the castle and the young prince leads them through the corridors, a glow of red passes through the wizard's eyes and he sneaks a malevolent smile.

"They're in the throne room~buku," murmurs Bukku as they walk down the empty hallway. "But, don't expect them to welcome you back with open arms~buku."

"Do not worry, Your Highness," says Kuroizado as they reach the grand door of the throne room. "I will handle things from here."

Bukku bites his tongue as Kuroizado opens the main door and they walk into the throne room. King Sutori, Queen Peiji, and Kuiru are there. In that moment, Bukku remembers back when he confronted them on banishing Kuroizado. They were in the same place, but now the wizard wasn't walking out, he was walking in and straight towards them.

Hearing the sound of the grand door opening, the King and Queen turn around to face the newcomer. Bukku would never forget their expression. They were like ice. They stood motionless in place and their eyes were frozen at the sight of the wizard.

"K-Kuroizado?" gulps Peiji with a shaky voice. "I-Is that _you_ ~piji?"

Kuroizado smirks. "Indeed it is." He takes a step closer and, with a flick of his wrist, the grand door swings shut behind him and Bukku. "And we have much to discuss, Your Majesties."

King Sutori turns to his youngest son in confusion, "Bukku! What is the meaning of this~sutu?!"

Bukku shadows his face. "No, this is _your_ doing~buku! This is the consequences of _your_ actions for _banishing_ Kuroizado!"

Queen Peiji's eyes soften, "Bukku…"

"You are such a moron, Bukku~kuru!" snaps Kuiru furiously, "Why would you bring him here~kuru?!"

Kuroizado turns to the eldest prince and gives him a condescending smile. "Watch your tongue, Your Highness. I would appreciate it if you would leave my _partner_ alone."

" _P-Partner_ ~kuru?" scoffs Kuiru. He glares down his brother who matches him with his eyes of red. "Bukku, what did you do~kuru?!"

"What do you want, Kuroizado?" demands King Sutori, protectively stepping in front of his wife and son.

Kuroizado grins at him with disdain. "I just wanted you tell you… _you were right_." Sutori narrows his eyes baffled. "During my time in banishment, I realized something…"

The wizard reaches out his arm and opens his palm to reveal a dark orb of pure dark magic, "…Dark magic could never be used for good. It can only be used for destructing and casting others into the darkness of sorrow and despair…"

Kuroizado smiles wickedly and his eyes flash crimson red, _"…And that is exactly how I am going to use it!"_

"Wait~sutu!" cries out King Sutori too little too late.

The orb slips from Kuroizado's fingers and smashes to the ground. A giant blizzard of purple-and-black coloured dark magic rain over the throne room, sending the Royal Family hurtling into the wall behind them. Bukku looks around frantically as the room is thrown into chaos, destroying everything is can get its hands on; shattering the stain glass windows surrounding them, breaking the chandeliers from their chains and having them smash to the ground, tearing up the banners and carpet, and knocking over the royal thrones.

Something came out of the darkness. A tall woman with an elegant figure, but with strange pale grey-purple skin, long dark maroon hair, garnet red eyes, elf-ears just like Kuroizado, and a lilac-coloured star marking under her left eye. She was dressed in red-gemstone jewelry and an hour-glass dark blue-and-purple dress. At first she looked gorgeous, but then Bukku noticed the slit down the left side of her dress and what he saw made his body tremble. A row of mismatching eyes went down her leg, looking around sporadically. They were ugly and terrifying to look at. Bukku covers his mouth with his paws to stop from puking.

"Kuroizado-sama," the woman says with a deep, yet alluring voice that lets his name roll beautifully off her tongue, "Do you want me… _to destroy these filthy creatures?"_

Bukku chokes on his own breathe as he looks over at his family staggering to get to their feet. Even injured, his father is still trying to help his love. "Y-You will _not_ touch my family~sutu!" roars King Sutori. "I won't let you lay a finger on them~sutu! You hear me~sutu?!"

Kuroizado laughs at this. But, it wasn't his usually light-hearted laugh like when Bukku use to make jokes. It was a hideous laugh. It was terrifying. Bukku wanted to cover his ears, cover his eyes, and pretend he wasn't there anymore; that he was under his favourite tree drawing a picture of him in a superhero costume. But, all he could do was stand there and do nothing except watch.

"No, no," snickers Kuroizado in amusement. "I do not want to destroy you. That would be too easy. I want you to _suffer!_ I want you to see everything you love crumble around you! All your hardwork be turned to dust! _Like how I suffered!_ How I suffered after you banished me from the kingdom that I loved!"

"You can't compare suffering, Kuroizado!" states King Sutori struggling to his feet. "My love and I saw you were going down the wrong path and we had to stop you! I can see now that might have only sealed it. However! Putting your anger and pain on others is not the answer, Kuroizado!"

Kuroizado irritably twists his head to one side. "I am tired of your babbling." He snaps his fingers. "Now, where did you hide the Fairytale Puppets?"

King Sutori's eyes widen and Kuroizado smirks patronizingly. "Do not take me for a fool, Your Majesty. I _know_ Hikaru hide the Fairytale Puppets somewhere in this throne room. Now, I will ask again; _where are they?_ "

It was for only a moment, but Bukku saw his father glance other at his throne that had been knocked over. Unfortunately, Kuroizado noticed too and gazes over at the tarnished throne.

He smiles snootily and turns to his mistress of darkness, "Linda, darling, if you please..."

Linda bows her head and struts out to the throne. Linda throws up her hand and her nails grow and sharpen into blades. She cuts up the cushion of the throne chair and a flurry of Fairytale Puppet fall out.

"A trickster to the very end, Hikaru," coos Kuroizado as Linda hands him the batch of Fairytale Puppets.

"Alright, you have them now~sutu," snorts King Sutori crossly. "Now what are you going to do with them~sutu?"

Kuroizado plucks down one of the puppets from the group and holds it out in his hand. "Simple. Fairytale Puppets bring about happy dreams and folklore that bring young ones hope and joy. _I am going to take that all away._ I am going to demonstrate the true power of dark magic!"

Bukku, King Sutori, Queen Peiji, and Kuiru look on in horror as dark-colour magic completely consumes the puppet, warping its appearance and turning it into pure evil. "Behold," grins Kuroizado as he drops the darkened Fairytale Puppet, "My precious creation. _My Endingu!"_

The Endingu Doll hits the ground and a huge monster appears from the small doll. "Endingu!" the monster murmurs as its red eyes flash alive. Bukku backs up in fear and trips over his own feet and lands on his bottom, but is unable to look away from the horrifying monster.

"This magic~sutu," realizes King Sutori. "This level of magic could have come from only one source~sutu."

"From _him_ ~piji?" gasps Queen Peiji.

"But, I don't understand~sutu. How did you break the seal of his prison, Kuroizado? Only a member of the Royal Family can break the seal~sutu!"

"Yes! Magnificent is it not!" boasts Kuroizado as he faces the young prince. "And I could not have done it without you, Bukku!"

Bukku goes numb as he feels his family's gaze pierce through his heart, "W-What~buku?"

Kuroizado reaches into his cloak and pulls out Bukku's red cape. "Your hero cape, my present to you that you returned was all I needed to break the seal and gain even greater power!" He smiles down on the small fairy. "Thank you for your help, Bukku! _I could not have done it without you!"_

* * *

 _Soon, everything was thrown into chaos. With his Endingu and Dark Charm Knights by his side, Kuroizado made the kingdom of dreams and hope fall to nightmares and despair. Kuroizado had overthrown the kingdom and captured all of its citizens and was holding them captive. The colour of life was drained from Fanciful Kingdom and had turned into a battlefield. And it all my fault. This is all my fault._

Through a crumbling kingdom, Bukku ran. As fast as his stubby legs could carry him, he ran.

"Endingu!" A monster strikes at the small fairy, but he manages to crawl underneath a fallen pillar and avoid getting captured. Once the Endingu passed, Bukku made a break for it for any safe haven. But, the castle was practically all in ruins. Only a few rooms managed to hold on against the ruthless Endingu and Dark Charm Knights. There was only one place left Bukku could think of where he would be safe.

 _"Where are you, fairy brat~?"_ chimes a voice.

Without hesitation, Bukku quietly ducks under a pile rumble and covers his mouth and silence his panicked breathing. One of the Dark Charm Knights, Thames, flies overhead, searching around the ground as he goes.

"Bukku, Bukku, wherefore art thou Bukku," snickers Thames. Luckily, he flies right past the scared fairy.

"THAMES!" yells Xoanon, meeting his teammate in the sky. "HAVE YOU FOUND THE PRINCE YET?"

Thames shakes his head. "That li'l runt is a slippery one."

"COME ON! HE COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR!" With that, the two Dark Charm Knights teleport out of sight.

Bukku lets out a huge sigh of reflex and slips out of his hiding spot and manages to reach the last remaining tower. He races up the swirl staircase and reaches Kuroizado's old studies. But, as he's able to reach for the door, a voice inside stop him cold in his tracks.

 _"Father, what are you doing~kuru?"_ It was his brother Kuiru.

 _"Your father is creating a portal~piji."_ Mother.

 _"It will get you and your mother out of here safely~sutu,"_ explains King Sutori from inside the room.

 _"But, what about you~kuru?"_ demands Kuiru. _"Why don't you come with us~kuru?"_

 _"This portal can only take two people~sutu,"_ explains the King. _"Besides, as king, I must stay behind and protect our people~sutu."_

 _"It's alright, luv~piji,"_ assures Queen Peiji. _"Once we get through to the other side of the portal, we'll be about to find the PreCure~piji."_

Bukku ears prick up. _PreCure? What is that?_

 _"The PreCure will be able to save us~piji."_

 _"Okay~kuru. I understand~kuru."_

 _I don't!_ Bukku wanted to chime in. _What is this PreCure? How is it supposed to help?_

"SO! THIS IS WHERE YOU'RE HIDING!"

Bukku nearly jumps out of his skin when he turns around and is face-to-face with Xoanon and the rest of the Dark Charm Knights.

"Find you~," smiles Thames.

 _"AHHHH!"_ cries Bukku and bursts through the door. His family spin around and their eyes widen in fear as they rapidly spot him and the Dark Charm Knights.

"Gee thanks, Bukku," Linda grins as she walks into the room. "You helped us find the King and Queen too! You're so much help."

Bukku backs up and looks back at his family. Then he spots the portal. A blue-and-lime coloured swirling portal in the center of the room. He looks back at the towering Dark Charm Knight and Linda reaches out to snatch him. "Come on, small prince. Kuroizado-sama demands to see you."

His feet move on their own. With thinking, the young fairy runs out of Linda's reach and races for the portal. Pushing past his brother and mother, Bukku jumps through the portal.

Bukku flies through a flurry of light that takes his breath away. Bukku manages to look back and can sees his family getting cornered by the Dark Charm Knight and Kuiru glaring down at him, _"YOU COWARD~kuru!"_

Before he can do and say anything, Bukku pops out of the other side of the portal. He manages to regain his breath and take the moment to look around. _Blue? Everything is blue! Why did the portal take me here? How is the world of blue going too—no—wait there's a cloud! Oh, there's another cloud!_

Then, Bukku decides to look down and it suddenly hits him. He's in middle of the sky, fifty-feet off the ground. At that moment, gravity welcomes the prince, _"AHHHHHHHHH!"_

Bukku starts frantically flapping his arms like a chicken, but the small flightless fairy begins falling from the sky. Through the tears of air rushing in his face, Bukku sees that he racing towards and giant plan of grass. No, there's something else. Or, someone. In the middle of the field is a girl. She's lying on her back, looking up at the sky. No, now she's getting up and is pointing up at Bukku. He is falling straight for her.

"Hey~buku! Get out the way you doofus~buku!" Bukku tries to call, but the girl just stand there completely perplexed. "Are you deaf or something, idiot~buku?! I said; get out of the way~buku!"

"A talking stuffed animal?" gasps the girl.

 _A talking…what? What the heck is she talking about!_ "Are you stupid~buku! _Move_ ~buku!"

She girl reaches out her arms. "Oh, wait! Hold on! I can catch you—!" Apparently, she's a horrible catcher because instead of soft, warm arms, Bukku clashes head-on with the girl's inhumanly hard forehead.

"Dear god, you really _are_ an airhead~buku!"

* * *

"That's right," sneers Linda in amusement. "Not only did your precious Prince Bukku help Kuroizado destroy Fanciful Kingdom, but Bukku deserted his family and ran away like a coward without a care! Too scare to face what he had done!"

The story hit the PreCure like a rock.

"F-Fairy-san? Is this true?" Cure Mythical croaks out weakly.

Cure Enchant shoots a glare at the eldest prince, "Kuiru, why didn't you say anything?!"

Kuiru faces his brother. "I hoped we could avoid this~kuru. But, deepdown, I knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out~kuru. Well, what do you have to say for yourself, dear brother~kuru?" But, Bukku is silent with his head down looking to the ground, refusing to look at anyone.

Thames laughs at this. "Wwwhhhaaattt, can't confess, fairy brat? Can't face the PreCure who are trying to clean up your mess? Ha-ha! You are so weak—!"

 _"—I don't care!"_

Everyone stops and turns to see Cure Fable standing in front of Bukku with her pink-coloured eyes piercing through the Dark Charm Knights. "I don't care what Bukku did in the past! All that matters is what he does now!"

The small prince lifts his head to her with tearful eyes, "Cure Fable."

"If Bukku didn't care, if Bukku was a coward, he wouldn't have tried to find us! He wouldn't be here trying to fix his mistakes, trying to save his kingdom and our world if he didn't care!" The Pink PreCure looks up at the leader with anger blazing in her eyes. "So, I don't care what you say! I think Bukku is _amazing!"_

"You do realize this is all his fault," smirks Linda, humorously folding her arms. "The reason your world, your family and friends are in danger."

"But, I wouldn't have become a PreCure either!" argues Cure Fable as she turns to face her teammates. "And I would've have met Mythical or Enchant. We wouldn't have ever become friends. All of that was _thanks_ to Bukku!"

Cure Mythical blinks in surprise but nods, "Yeah. That's right! His supportive methods may be a bit unorthodox, but Fairy-san helped me realize that it was okay to be scared and helped me gain my courage!"

"Huh?" gawks Thames in disbelief, "A coward teaching how to be courageous? Don't be stupid, brainy."

"Hit us with your best shot!" Cure Enchant smirks, pointing her thumb to her chest. "But, well won't let you take Bukku!"

"Tsk!" scoffs Linda. "Humans are such a pain! Ask for one lousy fairy and they pick a fight!"

"THAT DOES IT!" roars Xoanon, cracking his knuckles. "I'M GONNA TEAR THESE GIRLS TO PIECES!"

"I'm with ya on that, Xoanon," coos Thames, tossing away his lollipop.

"Yes," smiles Linda wickedly. "Let's see how strong you really are, Fairytale Pretty Cure!"

Before any of the girls has time to react, the Dark Charm Knights strike. Xoanon hurtles at Cure Mythical and punches her in the stomach.

 _"KYAAA!"_ screams Cure Mythical as she is sent flying.

 _"Mythical!"_ cries Cure Enchant. Too distracted with her unaided friend, the Green PreCure doesn't see her foe coming until it was too late. Thames smashes her down into ground. The green warrior gasps out in pain as he knocks the wind out of her.

 _"Enchant!"_ calls Cure Fable.

Linda charges at the Pink PreCure, trying to pull the same stunt, but the pink warrior is on guard, "PreCure Punch!" She hits the leader in the shoulder. But, the victory was sort lived when Cure Fable feels a twinge of pain in her stomach.

In the clash, Linda manages to put her hand on Cure Fable's stomach, digging her long nails into her skin. Cure Fable sees a flash of purple illuminate from Linda's palm and is shot with a powerful blast of dark magic that ripples through every inch of her body and sends her flying through the air where Linda rapidly teleport, waiting for her. She lifts her hand into the sky and bashed the defenceless legendary warrior to the ground.

 _"Cure Fable!"_ cries out Bukku and Kuiru.

 _This is my fault._

Cure Mythical isn't fairing any better. Xoanon is relentless; over and over again with his meaty fists at her while she barely holds it off with her Wise Safeguard.

"I'M GONNA SMASH YOU TO THE GROUND, CURE MYTHICAL!" roars Xoanon as he drives a powerful kick into Cure Mythical's shield. With a single hit, the shield of light shattered into a hundred pieces and Xoanon jabs the Blue PreCure in the chest.

"No!" sqeals Cure Mythical in panic.

Xoanon doesn't even give her a chance to fight back as it pins her to the ground, one arm locked behind her back. Every time the blue warrior tries to struggle free, Xoanon would only twist her arm more, "KYA!" Cure Mythical cries out in pain as he tightens his grip.

 _This is all my fault._

"Quiet dodging my attacks, you punk!" snaps Cure Enchant as she frantically tries to hit the young Dark Charm Knight.

"Hehe," he chuckles, "You _mmmaaaddd?"_

"Argh!" shouts Cure Enchant as she sends a flurry of punches and kicks, but he manages to evade them all, _"ARGH!"_

"Oh, oh! She's panicking! She's panicking!" Thames snickers as he reaches into his pocket and pops one of his lollipops into her mouth.

To Cure Enchant's surprise, she starts feeling overwhelmingly drozy. Her arms and legs feel like they're being weighed down by anchors. The Green PreCure closes her eyes and collapses to the ground.

"And now she's asleep," snarks Thames.

 _All my fault._

A tear falls down Bukku's cheek. "I didn't…I didn't want this~buku." Now, a burst of tears is streaming from the young fairy's eyes. He closes his eyes and lets them flow. "I didn't…want _any_ of this to happen~buku."

Kuiru looks to his brother with pity, "Brother~kuru."

Bukku tightens his paws. "I was mad~buku. Yes~buku. I was at the world that rejected me for being born different~buku. But, it's not like I could control that~buku! It's not like I chose to be born without magic~buku! I was mad at Dad, Mom, and Kuiru. But, I never wanted them to _ever_ be in danger~buku! This is all my fault~buku. All my fault~buku."

 _"It's okay, Your Highness."_

Bukku snaps his eyes open and looks up. Cure Fable is lying battered on the ground, covering with bruises and snatches, but is smiling strongly at him. The most beautiful smile Bukku had ever seen.

"Everything is going to be okay, Prince Bukku," smiles Cure Fable hopefully.

"Shut up, you pest!" barks Linda as she dropkicks down on the pink warrior.

Bukku flinches as the Pink PreCure lets out a sharp yelp of pain. But, the smile remains on her face. She reaches her hand out to him. "Remember, Bukku. Remember the promise I made the first day we met?"

Bukku tries to speak, but never comes out; only short gasps.

Her eyes soften. "I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. That I would always protect you."

"But, _why_ ~buku," Bukku manages to sqeak out weakily. "Why would you protect me~buku?"

"Because," beams Cure Fable, "You're my _friend_ , Bukku."

Bukku's eyes widen. _Friend?_

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off!" snaps Linda. She grabs Cure Fable by the hair and smashes to head down on the floor.

 _"Cure Fable!"_ gasps Bukku.

"Don't…don't worry, Bukku," Cure Fable continues to smile. "My supreme smile power will always win."

Linda kicks the PreCure of Dreams aside. "That does it! It's time we destroy like we should have from the beginning!"

The Dark Charm Knights fly up into the air and stand side-by-side. "Let's show 'em the power of our dark magic!" says Thames, sticking his tongue out at the fallen warriors. He charges up green-coloured dark magic. It swirls inside his hands as Linda and Xoanon follow suit with red and golden-coloured power.

"GOODBYE, FAIRYTALE PRETTY CURE!" roars Xoanon as they leashe their dark magic down on the defenceless PreCure.

 _"WAIT~buku!"_

The Dark Charm Knights stop as the small fairy runs in front of the PreCure and shreads his arms out wide like a shield.

"Leave them alone~buku. Please~buku," says Bukku, clutching his fists tightly. "I will go with you~buku. But, please, let them go~buku."

Cure Fable is barely able to lift her head, "Bukku? What are you…?"

"Thank you, Cure Fable," murmurs Bukku, unable look at her face-to-face. "Thank for protecting me~buku. Thank you for putting up with me~buku. And I'm sorry for always calling you an idiot~buku. I'm sorry for always acting like a brat~buku. But, I finally understand~buku."

"Fairy-san?" gulps Cure Mythical.

"Every since I was little, I dreamed of being a hero~buku. But, heroes don't run and hide~buku. They put others before themselves~buku. They sacrifice themselves for the ones they care about~buku. Just like my father and just like you, Cure Fable. You put your life at risk to protect someone like me~buku. Someone you didn't even know~buku. But, you didn't care~buku. All you cared about was everyone's elses safety~buku. And now, that's what _I'm_ going to do~buku."

Bukku steps forward and faces the Dark Charm Knights. "So, I'll go with you~buku. But, you _can't_ hurt my friend anymore~buku."

Linda snorts, but Xoanon puts a hand on her shoulder. "KUROIZADO-SAMA DID SAY HE _ONLY_ WANTED THE PRINCE, LINDA. LET'S NOT DISOBEY HIM."

Linda scares down bitterly for the longest time until she fine rolls her eyes, "Alright." She soars down and lands right in front of the small prince. "For the sake of Kuroizado's wishes, we will follow your demands. This battle is over. Now come along, little fairy."

Bukku nods his head and takes a step towards her.

"Bukku!" cries Cure Fable, holding back her tears. "Please…don't…"

Bukku turns his head and gives her a brave smile. "Goodbye… _Imari_."

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** We let Bukku get captured by the Dark Charm Knights.

 **Tomoka:** What are we gonna do?

 **Nijiko:** What kind of stupid question it that?

 **Tomoka:** Nijiko?

 **Bukku:** You're gonna find a way to save him!

 **Tomoka:** But, how?

 **Nijiko:** I don't know, but we can't just give up!

 **Imari:** _Save Bukku! To Desolate Castle We Go!_


	21. Save Bukku! To Desolate Castle We Go!

_Hey guys SAYkokoro here! Whoo! We're nearly at 6,000 reads! Thank you again to **enarmonios** , **AnimeGirl4Ever** , and **Hosho-Super-Star** for reviewing :D_

 _I hope you continue to enjoy :)_

 ** _*Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors_**

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 20: |Save Bukku! To Desolate Castle We Go!|**

* * *

"And as to what you are; you can be _anything_ you dream of. Even a hero."

Bukku grabs lovingly at his new red cape that has just been tied around his neck, "D-Do you really think I can become a hero, Kuroizado?"

The kind wizard smiles gently down on the young fairy prince, "Of course. I truly believe we all have the potential within ourselves to become a hero. I think it sounds like a wonder dream."

Bukku's eyes darken. "Nobody thinks I can do it~buku. They said I'm too small and weak to be a hero~buku."

Kuroizado chuckles to himself and pats the young fairy prince on the head. "You know, a _true_ hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his _heart_." The wizard looks up to the bright blue sky and smiles. "A hero is someone who steps up when everyone backs down. A hero is any person truly intent on making the world a better place for allpeople."

Bukku's eyes light up, "Oh~buku! So _you're_ a hero~buku!"

Kuroizado blinks at the small fairy in surprise, "W-What?"

" _You_ wanna make our world a better place, Kuroizado! You said so yourself~buku! You said you wanna make Fanciful Kingdom thrive for everyone with your magic~buku! So doesn't that make you a hero~buku?"

Kuroizado indigo-coloured eyes soften and smiles with all his heart at the young prince. "I…I guess that does!"

* * *

"Will you quit touching me ears~buku!"

Bukku is trapped inside a small birdcage made of pure dark magic that shinned an eerie black colour with streaks of deep purple. It is like a black-coloured metal; cold and invincible. Trust me, Bukku had tried. Claws and fangs without even a scratch and it had left a nasty taste in Bukku's mouth. Like rotten black licorice. It was no use. He was snuck like a flightless bird—not that he could fly in the first place.

Thames is holding onto the top of the birdcage with one hand and is reaching his wormy fingers through the bars. "So these _are_ your ears," he muses as he pinches open and close on the young prince's ears. "I couldn't tell if they're ears or just weird heart things."

"They're my ears, you moron!" barks Bukku baring his teeth. "And if you keep touching them, I'll rip _your_ ears and feed them to you!"

"Ooooh! I'm soooo scared," Thames snickers amusedly.

"FIVE SECONDS INTO BEING OUR PRISONER AND YOUR ALREADY BEING A BRAT?!" scoffs Xoanon in disbelief. "SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE, RUNT! OR, I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!"

Bukku sticks out his tongue at the muscular Dark Charm Knight. "Hey, just because I came on my own free will _doesn't_ mean I'm going to be the perfect prisoner~buku!"

Linda rips the birdcage out of Thames's hands and thrashes Bukku to meet eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose. "You better keep your trap shut, you brat!" Linda ignites a flame of purple dark magic in her hand and burns it right in front of Bukku's face "Or, I'll make you silent… _permanently!_ "

Bukku doesn't even blink. "You're not going to destroy me~buku."

Linda grins humorously at the small fairy, "Are you so sure you want to challenge that? I hold all the power here. You are nothing!"

Bukku smirks, " _Reeeallly_ ~buku. Is that so~buku. Cause last time I checked _Kuroizado_ holds all the power~buku. Yeah, I might be helpless in this cage, but I know Kuroizado wants me alive~buku. He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to get me if he didn't~buku."

Linda narrows her eyes as Bukku continues. "I can just imagine what your _Kuroizado-sama_ would do to you if you told him you had destroyed me~buku. He could always make _new_ Dark Charm Knights~buku."

Thames and Xoanon exchanged a troubled look. It was only for a moment, but a flash of worry ran through Linda's raging eyes. " _Tsk_ ," Linda throws the birdcage away, shoving Bukku back into Thames's care.

"Maybe you do have a power," smirks Thames, "The power to shut Linda up!"

Linda glares down Thames, "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL TURN YOU ALL INTO TOADS!"

Bukku's eyes widen. "She's joking…right~buku?"

"Yeah, Linda doesn't really do jokes," says Thames pointing to himself. "That's _my_ job."

"YOU'RE NOT AS FUNNY AS YOU THINK YOU ARE, THAMES," Xoanon says bluntly.

Thames headbutts Xoanon in the chest angrily, "Ya don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Xoanon! I'm _hilarious!_ "

"SURE THAMES," snorts Xoanon humorously, "WHATEVER YOU SAY."

Linda singles the two of them to silence as they reach the end of the murky corridor and stand before a looming doorway. Grand double doors that stretched all the way to the ceiling with embroidered in webby dark magic.

Bukku's swallows his breath as the towering doors open. It wasn't like the dramatic moment where the doors creep open with a spine-trembling creak sound. The grand doors flew up without a sound. The room on the other side was practically pitch-black. All Bukku could make out was an outline of a throne that was lighted by two torches on either end that were burning with dark magic flames.

Silently, the Dark Charm Knight step into the room and approach the foot of the throne. With the leader in the center, Linda, Xoanon and Thames kneel to the ground and bow their heads. Bukku blinks in surprise that the Dark Charm Knights would bow down to anyone.

 _"Bukku."_

The voice in the throne hit the young prince's ears hard and he immediately recognizes the voice, _"Kuroizado,"_ gulps Bukku. His old friend's voice wasn't like he remembered it. It wasn't gentle or kind; it was deep and raspy. The genuine still remained, but was that honestly a good thing anymore?

Kuroizado lets out a long breath before he spoke again. _"It is nice to see you again, my old friend."_

"That word means _nothing_ to me anymore~buku!" hisses Bukku coldly as he grips hold of the bars of his cage. "Would a _friend_ trap their friend in a cage, Kuroizado?"

 _"Yes. I do agree that the cage is quiet unnecessary."_ Bukku sees the outline of a hand catch the light of the torches, but can't find the wizard's face in the darkness. _"Release him."_

Linda lifts her head and blinks in surprise, "B-But, Kuroizado-sama…"

 _"Did I stutter?"_ booms Kuroizado, the rage in his voice making Linda flinch. _"Release him! Now!"_

"Y-Yes! Of course, Kuroizad-sama," gushes Linda, bobbing her head. With a snap of her fingers, Bukku's cage vanishes and Bukku can finally plant his feet on the ground. It was smooth, but cold to the touch.

 _"Ah, much better,"_ murmurs Kuroizado as his hand returns to its place on the arm of his throne.

The small fairy tights his paws and looks up at the wizard, "You know, your plan won't work~buku!"

Bukku hears Kuroizado stir in his throne, _"Hmmm? How so?"_

"You took me to prevent me from finding the final PreCure~buku!" argues Bukku. "But, it won't work~buku! You forgot about my brother~buku! He can still find the fourth~buku. Then, with the four PreCure together, you will _lose_ ~buku!"

Bukku smirks victoriously, but the smiles melt away when Kuroizado lets out a blood curdling laugh that sends a chill down the young fairy's spine. It was even more surprising when he glances over and sees that the Dark Charm Knight look just as confused as he is.

"K-Kuroizado-sama?" says Linda. "I-Isn't that why we took him? I just assumed that's why—!"

 _"—Assumption leads to destruction,"_ muses Kuroizado as he climbs out of his throne. Bukku never felt so small and weak as the dark wizard looms over him. _"No. You, Bukku, are more special than you believe you are."_

Kuroizado kneels down and Bukku is finally met with his warped indigo-coloured eyes. They were nothing like the eyes Bukku remembered as a kid. The gentle kindness was nowhere to be found. Dark magic had taken it all away. Now, dark eyes with slit pupils were in their place.

A hand reaches down at Bukku and a single finger touches the middle of his chest, _"Inside you, Bukku, is the key to my destruction. Without you as the final piece to the puzzle, the PreCure will never be able to defeat me."_

Bukku's heartbeat booms against his ribcage as he put a paw to his heart. "T-Then…then Imari and the others will come and save me~buku! I beat they're on their way right now~buku!"

Kuroizado gives the small fairy a malevolent smile, _"Oh, my old friend. I am_ counting _on it."_

* * *

The girls all head back to Nijiko's apartment complex. No one spoke. I mean, what could they say? None of them could even look each other in the eyes as they walk through the lobby, up the elevator, and down the hallway to Nijiko's room. It was all quiet. Imari and Tomoka nearly jumped out of their skin as Nijiko smashes her apartment door open and storms inside.

As Imari and Tomoka quietly take a seat in the living room, Kuiru pops out of Nijiko's green PreHeartBook and shakes his head, "Please calm down, Cure Enchant."

"I can't _calm down_ , Kuiru!" snaps Nijiko as she stomps into the kitchen. She opens one of the cabinets when another wave of anger rushes over her. She furiously smashes the cabinet door open and close. With each smash, Imari and Tomoka flinch.

"Cure Enchant stop it~kuru!" demands Kuiru, angrily crossing his arms. "You're scary your teammates~kuru!"

"Nijiko, it's okay," Tomoka tries to say in getting up from her seat to comfort her friend.

"No, it's _not_ okay, Tomoka!" yells Nijiko, slamming her hands on the countertop, making Tomoka jump. "We lost! We failed! They took Bukku! PreCure don't let that happen! PreCure don't lose!"

Tomoka puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't be silly, Nijiko. I'm sure that's not true."

Nijiko whacks her hand away. "Gee, thanks for your great words of wisdom, Tomoka."

"I'm just trying to think positive," Tomoka frowns.

"I don't think that's possible right now!" snaps Nijiko.

"Every hero falls, Cure Enchant," states Kuiru, coming between the two girls. "It was Bukku's decision to go with the Dark Charm Knight~kuru. All we can do if respect his wishes and try to find a way to defeat Kuroizado from here~kuru."

Without a word, Imari stands up, picking up her book bag, and walks past the group to the front door. "What are you doing, Imari?" huffs Nijiko, putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm going to Desolate Castle and I'm getting Bukku back," Imari says simple as she puts on her penny loafers.

" _Going to Desolate Castle?!_ " scoffs Nijiko in disbelief. "You don't even know where Desolate Castle _is!_ "

"Well, I have to do _something_ ," argues Imari at the door. "Bukku needs our help! If there's any way we can save him I'm gonna take it!"

Nijiko opens her mouth to protest, but Imari stands her ground. "Bukku would do the same for us! He _did_ the same for us! He's our _friend!_ And friends don't let friends get taken prison by an all-powerful wizard!"

A sweat drop appears and the side of Tomoka's head. "I don't think that's how the saying goes."

Nijiko clams her mouth shut and stares down at the ground, pondering it over in her head. Finally she looks up, "You're right, Imari. Yeah, alright, I'm coming with you."

"Yeah, me too," nods Tomoka. "Bukku is my friend too!"

"Now hold on a minute~kuru!" interrupts Kuiru. "Do you know what you're saying~kuru? Do you have any idea how _danger_ that is~kuru?! Desolate Castle is the _birthplace_ of dark magic~kuru! If you go there, you'll all be at Kuroizado's mercy~kuru!"

"Kuiru! Bukku is your _brother!_ " exclaims Imari. "Don't you want to save your baby brother?"

Kuiru grudgingly crosses his arms. "You mean the one that destroy _my_ home~kuru? The one that got _my_ parents captured and put _your_ world in danger~kuru? No, I don't~kuru. My dear brother had this coming for a long time~kuru."

Imari looks the older prince in the eyes. "Kuiru, you know that's not true. You were there with us when Linda told us the truth. Bukku was just a pawn in Kuroizado's game. And you heard your brother just as clearly as we did. Bukku didn't want this."

Kuiru looks away, but Imari continues. "I'm an older sibling too you know." The fairy meets her gaze. "Her name is Izumi and I love her so much! We can drive each other crazy sometimes. But, no matter how bad it gets, we would always make up and we're closer than two petals on a cherry blossom tree!" Imari smiles at the elder fairy brother. "Don't let one mistake ruin your brothership."

"I don't think brothership is a real word, Imari," points out Tomoka.

"Not the point she's trying to make, Tomoka," says Nijiko, bumping her friend playfully with her hip.

"Come on, Kuiru," presses Imari. "We know about the portal spell that got you here in the first place. I know you can cast it and take us straight to Desolate Castle."

Kuiru shakes his head. "No, I can't use the portal spell to take you to Desolate Castle~kuru." He shrugs his shoulders. "But, I _can_ take you to Fanciful Kingdom~kuru."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" exclaims Nijiko, grabbing her book and swinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go save Bukku!"

"I got your guys' back," chimes in Tomoka.

"Alright," Kuiru sighs, "But, when we get there, please refrain from transforming unless absolutely necessary~kuru. Kuroizado would be able to sense your magic~kuru."

Kuiru begins murmuring an incantation, a strange language that neither of the girls recognized. A dark blue aura of light magic surrounds the fairy prince as he stretches his paws out to the air in front of him. The group gasps in amazement as a luminous portal of swirling purple and blue appear inside Nijiko's apartment.

But, it was only half the size of Imari. "Sorry~kuru," pants Kuiru tiredly from using his magic. "I'm not use to making human-size portals~kuru."

Imari shakes her head and smiles. "No, it's perfect."

The three girls exchange a nod of determination. "To Desolate Castle we go~!" One by one, Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko duck down and step through the portal. Kuiru goes through last and closes the portal behind them.

"Cure Fable, Cure Mythical, Cure Enchant," says Kuiru, _"Welcome to **Fanciful Kingdom** ~kuru..."_

Imari looks up with a wide smile on her face. But, her smile fades as quickly as it appears when she gazes around. It wasn't at all what she had envisioned in her mind. Starting with the ground; it wasn't soft fluffy meadows spotted with rainbow-coloured flowers, the ground beneath her feet was dry, cold, and bumpy with an ugly brown-purple colour. Then, there was the sky. The sun was nowhere in sight. The dark, looming clouds blocked the whole sky, grumbling with thunder, making everything violet purple colour with hints of a fearful midnight blue. Finally, there was the castle. It was the most terrifying part. Dark, towering towers that stretched up into the storming clouds that swirls around its tallest peak. It was all pure black and shimming with wicked dark magic.

Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko look on at the kingdom completely speechless. _"…Or, more commonly known now as **Desolate Castle** ~kuru."_

* * *

Linda waves her hand over her magic mirror and the images of the girls ripple away. "Oh, those PreCure think they're _soooo_ clever."

"Looks like Kuroizado-sama was right as always," Thames smirks, popping a lollypop into his mouth. "Humans are _soooo_ predictable." He pulls out his candy and twirls around his fingers. "So, what should we do with 'em?"

"LET'S SMASH THEM INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES!" yells Xoanon, dramatically throwing Linda's desk chair across the room.

"That's your solution to _everythin'_ , Xoanon," snorts Thames, rolling his eyes. "As long as I get to see Pinky cry, I don't care what tactics we use."

Linda turns away from her mirror and sit down on top of her desk, crossing her legs with her bare leg covered in mismatching eyes at her comrades. "The PreCure think they're planning a sneak attack on us, but I say we give them a taste of their own medicine. As soon as the step through our doors, they are in for a surprise of their own."

"WHAT KIND OF SURPRISE ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?" demands Xoanon.

Linda smirks mischievously, "Thames." The youngest Dark Charm Knights turns to her with a curious look. "I leave Desolate Castle's traps to _your_ disposal. You have fun with them."

"Fantabulous," Thames grins. "I think I know exactly what to do!" He stalks out of the room with Xoanon tailing behind him.

But, Linda suddenly reaches out and grabs Xoanon by the shoulder. "Wait, Xoanon. They're something more urgent I must discuss with you." She eyes Thames as he skips out of the room before she talks in a hush, "In private."

* * *

Kuiru looks up at the darkened kingdom with saddened eyes, "With his dark magic, Kuroizado corrupted Fanciful Kingdom and gave birth to a new evil~kuru. _Desolate Castle_ ; the kingdom of nightmares and misery; a place where hopes and dreams die~kuru."

"My father's home," gasps Nijiko as she kneels down and scraps the lifeless dirt with her palm. "It's all gone."

Tomoka's eyes soften. "Nijiko, I'm so sorry."

Imari puts a hand on her friend's shoulder and gives her a hopeful smile, "After we save Bukku. We will find a way to save your father's kingdom too. I _promise_ , Nijiko."

"I know," says Nijiko, taking in a deep breath and stands up. "But, if I see Kuroizado, I'm taking the chance and punch him right to his stupid, wizard face!"

Imari and Tomoka share a giggle. "Okay, fair enough."

"Now, let's go save my dear brother~kuru," says Kuiru as he starts flying toward his home. "But, remember; no magic and stay as quiet as possible~kuru."

The three girls nod in agreement and make their way to the main gate of Desolate Castle. They reach the front door and Tomoka gazes up at the tall tower, arching her neck back just to see at the top.

"Are we really going to go through the front door?" she asks "I mean, I know we're the good guys and all, but it seems like we would just be asking for trouble."

Nijiko looks up at the towering castle too. "The closest window is a full two stories tall, so if you want to try climbing up the wall, be my guest."

"Good point," pouts Tomoka.

 _"LET'S STORM THE CASTLE!"_ cries out Imari as she grabs her friends with the arms and drags them through the front doors.

"Remember~kuru," says Kuiru. "Whatever happens, we need to stick together—!"

But, the moment the group enter Desolate Castle, Imari is met with a surprise when something dark and blocky practically jolts straight out of the ground and smacks her right in the nose. "Ouchie!" she gasps in shock as she rubs her poor little nose. Imari reaches out and her hands touch a stone-cold wall. Imari shifts her hands around and discovers that these strange obsidian-black walls were also on either side of her and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

Imari looks around in a panic, but can only make out the dark walls caging her in. "Tomoka? Nijiko? Kuiru?"

 _"Imari?"_ She hears her name being called, but it's not coming from either side of the walls. It's coming from her book bag. Curiously, Imari opens her bag and notices that her PreHeartBook's pages are glowing. Curiously, Imari pulls it up and opens the book.

The pages aren't filled without words or the Fairytale Puppets; it was a picture of Nijiko. Wait, no, realizes isn't a picture. Nijiko is moving!?

 _"Are you okay, Imari?"_ asks Nijiko through the pages of the PreHeartBook.

"Y-Yeah," blinks Imari in shock. "But…how are you doing that?"

Suddenly, Kuiru pops up inside the book too. _"The PreHeartBook has the unique ability to communicate through its pages with other PreHeartBooks and their users~kuru."_

"That is so freaking cool!" beams Imari.

Just then, the page beside Nijiko and Kuiru begins to glow and a picture of Tomoka appears. _"Imari? Nijiko? Is that you?"_

"Tomoka!" Imari smiles relieved. "Are you okay?"

 _"Yeah, I'm fine,"_ nods Tomoka. _"But, I'm trapped! These dark walls just popped out of nowhere!"_

 _"That happened to us too,"_ explains Nijiko, looking around at the dark room around her. _"I think Kuroizado must have sense we were here."_

 _"How did Kuroizado know we were here?"_ wonders Tomoka. _"We_ literally _just got here! We didn't even use magic!"_

 _"I was dreading this~kuru,"_ mutters Kuiru. _"Kuroizado must have known that we would come here to save my dear brother~kuru."_

 _"What are we gonna do now?"_ asks Tomoka.

"We…we can still do this," states Imari to her friends. "We might be split up, but we can still find Bukku. The plan doesn't change. We're just gonna have to play by their rules."

 _"Okay. I gotcha,"_ says Nijiko. _"We'll find a way to regroup somehow."_

 _"But, try not to transform yet~kuru,"_ Kuiru reminds the girls. _"They know we're inside Desolate Castle, but they're still a chance we can sneak around without giving away our_ exact _location~kuru."_

 _"Okay, okay,"_ gulps Tomoka nervously. _"We can do this! I'll meet you guys soon. I hope."_

Tomoka's picture disappears and soon Nijiko and Kuiru follow suit and fade away. Imari is left again, surrounded by the darkened walls. She returns her PreHeartBook to her book bag. As she does this, the wall in front of Imari suddenly disappears and she finds herself in a dark hallway, the only source of light coming from touches dotting the walls.

Imari tightens her grip on the strap of her bag and takes a deep breath. "Don't worry, Bukku. We're coming." Not looking back, Imari takes her first step into Desolate Castle.

* * *

"YOU _LOST_ THEM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM?!"

Thames whips the spit from Xoanon's yelling from his face. "I thought I had trapped them in my spell, but when I let them out, I lost track of them!"

 _"THEY ARE THREE MAGICAL GIRLS DRESSED IN BRIGHT COLOURED MINISKIRTS!"_ explains Xoanon in disbelief. "HOW DO JUST LOSE TRACK OF _THAT?!"_

"They hadn't transformed!" argues Thames, crossing his arms annoyed. "I couldn't track their magic!"

"Calm yourself, Xoanon," says Linda, crossing her legs like a lioness. "We know they're inside Desolate Castle and who they're after. Soon, they will have to make their existence know. And when that happens, we will destroy them before they have the chance to leave with the bratty prince."

"Yeah! Come on, Xoanon," smirks Thames as he starts levitating off the ground. "Let's go find us some PreCure! They couldn't have gone far!"

Xoanon turns to leave. "Xoanon," says Linda. Xoanon doesn't turn around to face her. "Will you…will you do as we discussed?"

Xoanon straightens his back, lifting his head. _"YES."_ The bulky Dark Charm Knight follows after Thames who gives him a puzzled look as they soar down the empty corridor. "I WILL DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE. FOR KUROIZADO-SAMA'S SAKE."

* * *

 _What is a hero? I've wrestled with this simple question my entire life. I always thought a hero was those superheroes I read about. The ones who wore the long red capes, the heroes with superpowers that swoop in and save the day. I always dreamed of being a hero like that. But, I was wrong. Who is a hero? A real hero._

 _I see now. A real hero is my father, King Sutori, who put the protection of his people before his own safety the day Kuroizado attacked. A real hero is Imari Suzukawa, who jumped in to save a life she barely knew. Because they both believed in doing the right thing._

 _Now, I finally understand what a hero is. A hero is someone ordinary who finds the strength to persevere in spite of the obstacles blocking their path. A hero is someone who gives their life to something bigger than themselves. Brave and selfless. That was my father and that was Imari._

 _Did I do it? Did I make my dream come true? Am I a hero?_

 _No, I don't think so._

"Bukku?"

In his birdcage, the young prince fairy heard a voice. He pricks up his ears and peers through the bars of his cell. He can hear footstep running towards him.

When Bukku sees the ringlets of indigo-coloured hair and round glasses, relief rushes over the small prince, _"Tomoka!"_

His friend speeds over to him with a bright smile on her face. "Oh thank goodness I find you!"

But, just as relief filled his heart, worry soon replaced it. "W-What are you doing here~buku?"

"We came to rescue you!" beams Tomoka as she rapidly starts examining his cage.

Bukku quickly looks around for the others, but sees no one. "W-Where is everyone~buku?"

"We got separated," explains Tomoka. "But, don't worry. Now that I found you, we can find a way to regroup with everyone."

"I sure hope so~buku," murmurs Bukku, looking down at his feet. "I just…I just can't believe you guys came here~buku."

"We used that portal spell," says Tomoka.

Bukku shakes his head, "No. I mean…I can't believe you all would come here…to save me~buku."

Tomoka's eyes soften. "Of course we would. I mean…it's…you." Bukku looks to her with curious eyes. "If it wasn't for you…if we never met you…I wouldn't feel the need to be brave, Imari would still feel like an outsider, and Nijiko…we never would have met each other. None of us. All of that…is thanks to you, Bukku."

Bukku eyes sparkle and his smile beams, "Thank you, Tomoka."

"Now," Tomoka grins as she reaches into her book bag and grabs her PreHeartBook, "Let's get you out of here." She opens the pages until she finds the one she needs. "Fairytale Puppet Nutcracker, I need your help please."

The pages glow and the Nutcracker comes to life and looks up at Tomoka with his wide smile and sword in hand. Tomoka points to the lock on Bukku's cage, "Could you break the lock with your sword please?"

The Nutcrack Fairytale Puppet bows upon hearing her command and turns around to face the lock with his silver sword in hand. With a sling slash from his blade, the lock busts apart and the cage door swings open. The Nutcracker returns inside the pages of the book and Bukku jumps out of his cage and into Tomoka's arms.

"Come on~buku," smiles Bukku. "Let's go find everyone~buku."

* * *

Both Tomoka and Bukku nearly jump out of their skin when they spot a shadow down the hallway that looks like a toothless clown. Tomoka bites h tongue to stop from squealing out in fear. She cups her arms and, in her quietly scared state, continues down the dark and empty corridor.

Bukku swallows a breath and Tomoka quickly picks up on this, "Are you scared, Bukku?"

"No~buku!" he snorts. "I'm just…trembling with… _excitement_ ~buku."

"Looks more like you're trembling with fear to me," winks Tomoka.

"Whatever~buku," puffs Bukku. "I'm Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star! I'm not scared of anything—!"

The floor creaks and the young prince lets out a small peep of fear. He puffs angrily at himself and Tomoka lets out a giggle. "Yeah, _soooo_ brave, Your Highness."

In her arms, both friends go around a corner. Tomoka pushes up her glasses when she sees a darker side of the hallway. She walks over and notices that it's a flight of stairs. "This must lead to some kind of basement of sorts," she guesses.

"Or a dungeon~buku," mumbles Bukku.

She gulps, "Every instinct is screaming at me not to go down there. But…"

"…But, maybe Imari or Nijiko is down there," sighs Bukku begrudgingly. "But, if it's my brother, we can leave him~buku."

Tomoka lets out a nervous laugh and takes her first step down the basement steps. She quickly notices that the walls had changed from sleek black to dark-coloured stone walls. For support, Tomoka leads against the wall. It's as cold as ice.

As she continues down, the staircase keeps getting darker and darker until Tomoka can't even see what's in front of her. "This is no good," she murmurs. "I don't wanna fall down."

Tomoka manages to reach for her book bag and pulls out her PreHeartBook. She turns to whatever page she can find and presses her face as close to the pages as possible to the point where the tip of her nose brushes the pages. "Please, Wicked Witch," whispers Tomoka. "I need just a bit of light."

The small Fairytale Puppet of Wicked Witch of the West pops out of the PreHeartBook. She gives Tomoka a sweet smile as she politely tips her hat. The Wicked Witch pulls out her broom and lights it on fire with her magic.

Tomoka heaves a sigh of relief as the small bit of fire lights up the murky staircase. "Thank you."

"Clever thinking, Tomoka," nods Bukku.

The Wicked Witch winks at the two of them and takes a seat on top of the pages and Tomoka continues down the stairs with her PreHeartBook wide open for the Fairytale Puppet to light their way.

Halfway down the stairs, Tomoka stops. "Um, Bukku, do you hear that?"

Bukku pricks up his ears and takes a moment to listen. He could start hearing something. It's sound like voices? Murmuring? Whispering?

The moment Tomoka and Bukku reach the bottom of the steps the Wicked Witch flew up from the PreHeartBook and spreads her light of fire around the room below. They could see everything clear. Bukku was right. It was a dungeon. And the prisoners were all of the fairies of Fanciful Kingdom. Tomoka cups her mouth in horror as they see all the cages. They were like dark birdcage hung from the ceiling of the dungeon; all with trembling fairies inside.

"Mama~wawa?" Who is that~wawa?" whimpers a young fairy inside a cage to her mother who is lovingly holding her child. "Is that a Dark Charm Knight~wawa?"

"Shhh, honey~fafa," hushes the mother fairy. "I don't know~fafa. I don't know~fafa."

"Oh! No, no, no," reassures Tomoka as she steps deeper into the dungeon. "I'm not a Dark Charm Knight. I'm…" she takes a brave breath and reaches her face proudly to the light "…I'm a PreCure!"

"PreCure~wawa?" echoes the youngling.

Her mother spots the prince, "Wait~fafa. Isn't that Prince Bukku~fafa?"

Soon, the dungeon of fairies was full with loud murmurs. "Are the PreCure really here to help us~fafa?", "Are the PreCure here to save us~riri?", and "Is this possible~nini?"

But, out of the commotion of fairies sparking with hope, one voice reaches Tomoka, "PreCure~sutu. Step forward, my child~sutu."

Tomoka presses her lips together nervously as she takes a step forward. She notices a stubby cage with thick, ebony black at the back of the dungeon. It was small and low to the ground and Tomoka has to kneel down to properly face the fairy inside their cage. Now, Tomoka could see more clearly. She could see that there are two fairies inside this cage. One is blue, the other pink. One with strong dark brown eyes, the other with gentle sea green. One has a four-point star mark and the other has a pink mark on their forehead. But, both have beautiful capes and shimmering crown. Tomoka knew immediately who they were.

"King Sutori and Queen Peiji!" gasps Tomoka as she quickly bows respectfully. "It's truly an honour to meet you both! Bukku and Kuiru told us all about you!"

King Sutori raises his paw. "Please~sutu. No need to lower you head, my child~sutu. We should be the ones thanking you~sutu." Tomoka loved how his grey mustache bounced up and down as he talked.

Queen Peiji spots her son in Tomoka's arms and a wide smile spreads across her face, "Bukku luv~piji! You're here too~piji! Are you okay~piji! Quick~piji! How many fingers am I holding up~piji?!"

"Honey~sutu," chuckles King Sutori. "You don't have any fingers~sutu."

"Oh yeah~piji," she giggles. "I forgot~piji."

"I'm okay, Mom~buku," murmurs Bukku, looking down at the ground.

Queen Peiji's eyes soften. "Lift your head, luv~piji. Let me see your handsome face~piji."

Bukku hesitates, but lifts his head. His eyes shine with tears. Queen Peiji reaches her paws out to him through the bars of the cage and gives him a big hug. "Y-You're not mad~buku?"

"Bukku, why would we be mad~sutu," asks King Sutori with a puzzled look.

Bukku's eyes darken. "Because…because this is my fault~buku. You're trapped here…because of me~buku."

His parents exchange a look and his mother shakes her head. "Oh Bukku, we know none of this is your fault~piji."

"But, I pushed you out of the way from the portal~buku!" exclaims Bukku angrily. "So I could escape like a coward~buku!"

"Then _you_ would have been captured~sutu," points out Queen Peiji. "And we wouldn't let that happen~sutu."

"You're not the one at fault, Bukku," King Sutori reassures his son. "The only person to blame is Dead End…and us~sutu."

"You~buku?" repeats Bukku.

King Sutori nods his head. "We shouldn't have been so harsh on Kuroizado. He was a noble wizard~sutu. The greatest Royal Wizard we've ever had alongside Hikaru. But, we were afraid~sutu. And we left out fear blind our sense of judgement~sutu."

"You see, luv~piji," grins Queen Peiji. "Nobody is perfect~piji. Not even me or your father~piji."

"Everyone makes mistakes~sutu," states King Sutori. "But, what's important is how you try to fix them for the better~sutu. And I know that's exactly what you and your brother are trying to do~sutu."

"Tell me, PreCure~piji," smiles Queen Peiji, turning to Tomoka. "Have my sons been good to you and your friends?"

"Yes," nods Tomoka happily. "Kuiru has shown us wonderful wisdom and has taught us so much about our powers! And Bukku has been by our side every step of the way with his unwavering support!"

"I'm glad," beams Queen Peiji. Her face smile soon turns sad. "But, now, you must go~piji."

"W-What~buku?" scoffs Bukku.

"If you have any chance to escape, you need to go now~piji!"

"No!" gasps Bukku, "No, no, no~buku! Come with us~buku! Yeah~buku! You can come with us~buku!"

But, his father shakes his head. "We cannot~sutu."

"W-Why not~buku?!" demands Bukku.

King Sutori looks to all the fairies trapped in their cages. "Because we have a duty as the King and Queen to protect our people and continue to give them hope~sutu. We need to stay for them~sutu."

Bukku opens his mouth to protest, but uses every fiber of his being to closes it. "Tomoka, let's go find the others~buku."

"O-Okay," stammers Tomoka as she stands up and heads for the stairs.

"Mom, Dad~buku," says Bukku as he looks back one last time with his dark red eyes blazing with determination. "I _will_ save you~buku!"

* * *

"Tomoka! Nijiko! Kuiru!" calls out Imari as she walks alone down one of the darkened corridors. "Anybody?! Castle pudding! Panna cotta! Tiramisu! Macaroon!" Imari huffs to herself. "Now I'm not even saying names! Just names of desserts and it's making me hungry!"

Imari goes around corner after corner, room after room throughout Desolate Castle, but only finds pure black rooms and empty hallways. "How bigisthis castle?!" No friends, no enemies. Just infinity amounts of dark corridors and shadow-filled grand rooms. _"THERE IS NO SUPREME SMILE POWER ANYWHERE!"_

 _"Standing in the dark~_

 _Lonely as I am~_

 _Humble as I am~_

 _No spark of light to be found~_

 _What is the point of my crown~"_

Imari could hear it. It was a delicate and gentle voice, but Imari could hear it. Clear as day, "Singing?" Excitedly Imari follows the soft-spoken lullaby. She races down the hallway, the voice get louder and louder, but keeping its slow and elegant tune.

Imari finds the voice is coming from up of the tallest tower of Desolate Castle. She quickly makes a dash for the swirling staircase, running up as fast as she can, skipping steps on the way up.

 _"Dancing in the light~_

 _Happy as I am~_

 _Noble as I am~_

 _My heart shines like a jewel~_

 _I am no longer alone~"_

Out of breath, Imari makes it the very top. She bends over, putting her hands on her knees, and tries to catch her breath. And when Imari lifts her head, she can't believe her eyes.

Imari is face-to-face with a real fairytale princess.

* * *

 **Next time on Fairytale Pretty Cure**

 **Imari:** W-Who are you?

 **Tomoka:** Um, I think we have a bigger problem than that, Imari.

 **Imari:** Like what?

 **Xoanon:** LIKE _ME!_

 **Imari:** Xoanon? What are you doing in our preview!

 **Thames:** You're in Desolate Castle, Pinky.

 **Xoanon:** YOU'RE ON OUR TURF! WE MAKE THE RULES HERE!

 **Thames:** Including taking over the preview.

 **Imari:** Oh boy.

 **Thames:** _The Caged Princess! Goodbye Xoanon?!_


	22. The Caged Princess! Goodbye Xoanon?

_Hey, it's SAYkokoro will another chapter on a very special day. Canada Day! For me, it only seems_ _appropriate to update today of all days. I hope this episode doesn't disappoint. Thank you again to **enarmonois** and **AnimeGirl4Ever** for reviewing my story :)_

 _I hope you all enjoy and Happy Canada Day!_

 ** _*Please forgive any grammar of spelling errors_**

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 21: |The Caged Princess! Goodbye Xoanon?!|**

* * *

Imari rubs her eyes to make sure she's _really_ seeing what she thinks she's seeing. No. Her eyes aren't playing tricks on her. Standing before her, behind bars of dark magic is a real-life princess! And she is amazing; like she's hoped right out of a storybook.

The princess appears to be around Imari's age. She is kind of short, but so beautiful. Her pale complexion, her wide lavender eyes, and her wavy magenta hair are breathtaking. Her gorgeous hair flows down her back with thick locks curling down her shoulders and shorter bangs frame her face. Only one strand of magenta hair was out of place, sticking out in front of the princess's left eye, and yet, made the perfect picture. A golden crown sat on top of her petite head with a matching necklace studded with purple jewels. Then, to top of the already beautiful princess-sundae with an even beautifier cherry, was the princess's ball gown. It was a light lilac-colour with a sweetheart necklace dancing in soft sparkles.

Simple, but elegant. Which made the place she is in the even more confusing to Imari. The princess seems so out of place to her.

 _What_ is _a fairytale princess doing in a place as evil and corrupted as Desolate Castle anyways?_ Imari couldn't help, but wonder.

Without making a sound, the princess approaches the bars of her cell and grasps them with both hands, eyeing Imari with the greatest fascination.

 _"How strange."_

The first words of the princess's mouth and it captures all of Imari's attention. Her voice was like honey; sweet and soft-spoken. Yet it carried a strong sense of maturity to it, making her tone deeper than Imari had expected.

Imari blinks puzzled by the princess's chose of words, "W-What?"

The princess tips her head to the side as she gazes curiously at Imari. "I've never seen a Dark Charm Knight like _you_ before."

"Oh! I'm not a Dark Charm Knight," says Imari pointing to herself. "My name is Imari Suzukawa! I'm a PreCure!" Imari gives the princess a warm smile. "I just heard you singing a moment ago. It sounded beautiful!"

To Imari's surprise, the princess takes a step back without a word as she bows her head and falls into a polite plié. "Thank you for you kind words. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Imari Suzukawa the PreCure." The princess lifts her head. "Please forgive my forwardness, but what is a PreCure?"

"PreCure are magical girls!" explains Imari with a wide smile on her face. "We protect the world from evil with our powers!"

The princess's nods in astonishment, "That…that is _stupefying!_ "

A sweat drop appears on the side of Imari's head, "I have no idea what you just said."

"It is delectable to meet you, Miss Imari Suzukawa the PreCure," bows the princess again. "I am **Kokona the Unbeloved Princess**."

Imari's eyes widen in shock, "W-Why would you say that?"

Princess Kokona gives Imari a strange look, "Because that is my title." She said it so matter-a-fact, but Imari could only shake her head.

 _What the heck is she talking about?_ Imari thinks to herself. Her face plainly expresses her confusion and Princess Kokona quickly notices this.

Silently, the princess turns around and heads deeper into her prison. That's when Imari takes a moment to look around. Compared to the vivid princess, the room is very monochrome. Not a single colour others than grey-on-grey. Inside her little prison wasn't much either. A small bed with an itchy-looking blanket, a nightstand beside it, a sink in the corner, and a bookcase up against the back wall filled with books that Imari didn't recognize. At least she had a window. It was a small one and she would probably have to stand up on her bed just to look out, but at least it was better than nothing.

Princess Kokona walks over to her nightstand and plucks out a book that was sitting on top. She makes her way back to Imari and lifts up the book, _"See."_

Through the bars, Imari takes a look. She immediately knows what it is. It's a fairytale. It was a hardcover. The front cover had the picture of a petite princess that looked just like the princess. She was looking out a grey stone tower that was covered in red roses and thorny vines. Above her was the title: _Kokona the Unbeloved Princess._

 _At least now I know what she means by her 'because that is my title' at least,_ pouts Imari. _But, still. What a gloomy tilt to have. It's even worse than my Club Flunk nickname._

"That's…sad," Imari admits.

"Oh! Not at all!" beams Princess Kokona happily. "After Papa brought me here, everything has been so much better!"

 _"Papa?"_ echoes Imari, but quickly shakes her head. "No! This isn't _better!_ You're in a _prison_ for crying out loud!"

It's the princess's turn to shake her head, "No, not at all. Desolate Castle is my _home_."

Imari bites her bottom lip. "You should… _oh_ —" an idea strikes her "—you should come with us!" Imari reaches through the bars and grabs Princess Kokona's hand, "Yeah! You can come with us back to Yūkibarano!"

The princess blinks in shock, " _Y-Yūkibarano?_ W-What is that?"

"That's _my_ home," smiles Imari, "And my friend's home too! It's beautiful! And everyone is super nice and kind!"

The princess smiles back for a moment, but it soon disappears. "I am sorry," murmurs Princess Kokona, pulling her hand away from Imari. "But, I cannot go." Her eyes darken. "If I were to leave, Papa would be sad. I do not want to make Papa sad."

Imari looks down at the ground. "I…I can understand that. I wouldn't want to do anything that would make my family sad either."

Just then, both girls nearly jump out of their skin when a loud crash echoes throughout the entire castle. The girls step away from each other and Imari desperately looks around, "W-What was that?"

"Papa," murmurs Princess Kokona in a very worried voice.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I have to go!" huffs Imari. "My friends might be in trouble!"

 _"Friends?"_ repeats the princess. "You mean there are _more_ of you?"

"Yes," nods Imari. "But, now they might be in trouble! I have to save them!"

She races to the door, "Oh, by the way." Imari turns around to face the princess one last time. " _I_ don't think you're unbeloved. I don't know who your Papa is, but I'm sure he cares about you very much! And _I_ care about you too, _Kokona!_ "

"Why?" Princess Kokona asks confused.

Imari winks, "I care because, well, because I'm a PreCure!"

* * *

Nijiko walks down an empty corridor. The only company she has is the shadows and Kuiru flying by her side. She presses her hand up against the darkened wall and trails around with her finger as they continue walking. "My father's home, the kingdom of peace and dreams. How to Kuroizado manage to corrupt such a beautiful kingdom?"

"With dark magic, any _one_ or any _thing_ can be corrupted~kuru," mutters Kuiru. "My mentor, Kuroizado, was as pure and kind as you could get~kuru. Yet, with just a touch of dark magic, his heart became corrupted with selfish desires~kuru."

"If Kuroizado was your mentor, couldn't _you_ just defeat him?" asks Nijiko. "You know, like, student surpassing the teacher?"

Kuriru shakes his head. "I am talented in the art of light magic without question"—Nijiko playfully rolls her eyes at his lack of modesty—"But, Kuroizado is on a whole other level~kuru. I wouldn't stand a chance~kuru. I'd hate to admit~kuru."

" _Awww,_ your poor ego," jokes Nijiko.

"You and the other PreCure are the _only_ chance we have at defeating Kuroizado," continues the elder fairy prince. "But, we can't even _think_ about the defeating him or Dead End without the Fairytale Instruments, the final PreCure, or the Pink PreCure leading the way~kuru."

Nijiko rolls her eyes. "Geez, is Imari _really_ that important? Just because she's the chick in pink."

Kuiru shakes his head. "It's more than that~kuru." The two go around a corner to another empty hallway. "Cure Fable is the Pretty Cure of Dreams~kuru. And without dreams there is no hope~kuru. And without hope we are nothing~kuru."

Nijiko snorts at this. "So being the Pretty Cure of _Magic_ is completely useless then?"

"You are a very strong warrior, Cure Enchant," admits Kuiru. "But, the Pink PreCure can't stand alone~kuru. Cure Fable will near your magic, Cure Mythical's wisdom, and the Fourth PreCure's love if she's ever going to become strong enough to defeat Kuroizado. All of you are important—"

"—But, Imari is the one who gets to stand in the spotlight," snaps Nijiko.

"I'm sorry~kuru," says Kuiru. "I know how much you wanted to be the Pink PreCure~kuru. But, that's just not the destiny you were meant to have~kuru."

"I just don't get it," Nijiko sighs shortly. "I mean, what does Imari have that I clearly don't?"

"Come now, Cure Enchant," Kuiru grins. "Surely you already know the answer to that~kuru."

Nijiko goes to open her mouth, but ends up with a wall smacking her in the face instead. "Ow!" she gasps in surprise, rubbing her reddened forehead. "What the heck?"

Nijiko looks and quickly realizes that she hadn't run face-first into just a wall. It was a door. The first grand door either of them had seen since setting foot into Desolate Castle. It was an obsidian-black double-door that reached all the way up to the ceiling and was engraved in beautiful dark magic designs.

Nijiko smirks, "Let's see what's behind door number one!"

"Be careful, Cure Enchant," Kuiru tries to say, but Nijiko had already swing the grand double-doors wide open.

Either of them couldn't really tell what they were looking at at first. If the room was big, or small, or if it was even a room at all. It was completely pitch-black. Nijiko squirts her eyes, trying to make sense of the room. Then, she notices two torches on the other end of the room. The burning flames of dark magic were catching light on something solid in the room with them. Nijiko could see an outline of what appeared to be a throne.

Nijiko soon hears a low murmur coming from the throne and quickly reveals that she and Kuiru weren't in this room alone. She sees something steer in the throne her heart rate quickens.

 _"Go…away…"_ the voice moans faintly.

Nijiko's eyes ignite with anger, "It's _him!_ Kuroizado!"

She grabs for her book bag and Kuiru rapidly jumps in. "Wait, Cure Enchant! It wouldn't be wise—"

"—I can end it all right here," says Nijiko as she reaches a hand into her bag. "I don't need any Fairytale Instrument! I _know_ I'm strong enough to beat him! He's _right here!"_

 _"Go…away…please,"_ groans Kuroizado.

"I can end this now!" She picks out her green PreHeartBook. "It can all end now and Fanciful Kingdom will be saved!" Nijiko flips open the pages.

"No, Cure Enchant!" cries Kuiru. "Don't—!"

 _"— **Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!"**_

Nijiko is consumed by bright green light and transforms into her PreCure form and strikes her pose. _**"The Story of Magic! Cure Enchant!"**_

 _"Please…"_ hisses Kuroizado from the shadows, _"Get back…please…get away."_

"Never!" yells Cure Enchant.

"Cure Enchant!" gasps Kuiru, trying to hold her back, "Don't be reckless~kuru!"

"I will never forgive you!" shouts Cure Enchant. She pushes the elder fairy prince assigned and charges at the dark wizard. Winding up a punch, she cries out, " _THIS_ IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FATHER'S HOME!"

 _"I…said…"_ roars Kuroizado, _"…GO AWAY!"_

Cure Enchant's pupil shrink to the size of needles as the darkness lashes out and stops her attack in its track and sends her smashing into the wall, making the wall crumble to pieces. The green warrior cries out in pain as the darkness crushes her down in ground, making the ground break and fall apart underneath her.

"Cure Enchant! No~kuru!" cries out Kuiru.

* * *

The crash echoes throughout either inch of Desolate Castle, "Bukku, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, we better pick up the pace, Tomoka," gasps the young fairy prince. "Our friends might be in danger~buku!"

In her arms, Tomoka and Bukku sprint down an empty corridor towards the crashing sound.

* * *

The Dark Charm Knights linger in the darkness.

"Kuroizado-sama is losing control," murmurs Linda.

"Don't worry," insists Thames. "We can stop him then beat up the PreCure—!" He tries to jump in, but is stopped in his tracks when Xoanon reaches out and holds him back by his shoulder. Thames blinks at him in surprise, "Xoanon?"

 _"Don't bother,"_ mutters Xoanon. He bizarrely quiet voice makes Thames flinch as Xoanon pushes past him. _"I'll handle this. I know what needs to be done."_

* * *

In a shatter of green light, Cure Enchant reverts back to Nijiko Ōmitsu and she collapses to the ground, her PreHeartBook falling to the floor. Her clothes are wretched and she is covered in scratches and scraps.

Nijiko digs her nails into the floor as she struggles to lift her head. "Why?" she gasps in pain. "Why did I change back? I'm not done yet!"

Nijiko struggles to get back up on her feet, but falls onto her knees. "I can do it!" She reaches for her PreHeartBook once more. "I can beat him!"

"Cure Enchant, stop~kuru!" cries Kuiru. Nijiko looks up and sees Kuiru standing onto of her PreHeartBook, keeping it closed under his weight.

Nijiko narrows her eyes, "Kuiru. _Move_."

"That's not going to happen~kuru," says Kuiru with crossed arms.

"But, I can still fight!" yells Nijiko trying desperately to lift up the PreHeartBook from the bottom. "I'm strong! I can win!"

 _"NIJIKO, STOP IT~KURU!"_

Nijiko flinches and lifts her head up to face the elder prince. He's shaking with anger as his partner. "You can't transform this way~kuru! You can fight with the anger you have in your heart~kuru!"

With his paws in a tight fist, Kuiru manages to regain his composer and release his clenched fists. "I…I want him to pay too~kuru. I want Kuroizado to be punished for what he did to my home~kuru! BUT, THAT WON'T FIX ANYTHING~KURU!"

Kuiru holds back the tears shimmering in his dark green eyes, "If we fight with vengeance in our hearts than we are no better than Kuroizado~kuru! He used revenge to break Dead End free~kuru! He used revenge to corrupt Fanciful Kingdom~kuru!"

Nijiko eyes soften and her eyes shake with burning tears, "Kuiru."

"If you fight with vengeance now, then this cycle of revenge will continue to go on and on~kuru!" trembles Kuiru as he roars out, "AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO YOU, CURE ENCHANT!"

 _"JUST GO AWAY!"_ cries out Kuroizado as a ravenous shadow in the form of a beast with blazing indigo eyes jolts out from the darkness and attacks the two friends.

"Kuiru, get back!" shouts Nijiko as she grabs her partner and shields him in her arms.

 _"Dream Bubble!"_ Nijiko's eyes fill with bright pink as she and Kuiru become surrounded in an aurora-coloured bubble. Kuroizado's darkness clashes with the bubble, but it bounces right off and is pushed back.

Nijiko looks up in relief at the pink warrior shielding her and Kuiru, _"Cure Fable!"_

"Gee that was a close call!" gasps the PreCure of Dreams "Thank goodness I got here just in time! Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," nods Nijiko. "Just a bit scratched up."

Cure Fable smiles down on Nijiko. "You were trying to fight Kuroizado all on your own. Weren't you, Nijiko?"

Nijiko looks down at the ground in shame, "Kind of."

"They're four of us, you know," says Cure Fable. Nijiko blinks up in surprise at the pink warrior. "They're _four_ PreCure who are meant to save our two worlds. So, you don't have to fight alone. We're your friends, Nijiko. We're here for you. To fight by your side and help carry your burdens."

"Fable," breathes Nijiko.

"So don't worry, Nijiko," smiles Cure Fable, "I'll fight for the both of us." With that, the Pink PreCure spins around on her heel to face Kuroizado's beastly shadow.

But, before she could make a move, the Dark Charm Knights appear before their master, dividing the battlefield. Linda and Thames nod to each other and mumble a strange incantation. An orb of pale purple light appears in both of their hands and they hold it out to the shadow.

"W-What are they doing, Kuiru?" asks Nijiko completely perplexed.

Kuiru narrows his eyes. "They're using a containment spell~kuru. I think…I think they're trying to repress Kuroizado's dark power~kuru!"

"But… _why?_ " murmurs Nijiko.

The group watches at as a faint stream of sparkles dances out of the orbs of light. As the sparkles touch Kuroizado's shadow, the darkness begins to dissolve away. From the darkness of the throne room, Cure Fable, Nijiko, Kuiru couldn't make out Kuroizado, but they see Linda and Thames wrap their arms over his shoulders.

"Rest, Kuroizado-sama," mumbles Xoanon without his usual booming voice. "I will take care of things."

Linda and Thames nods to their teammate and teleport themselves away with their master, leaving Xoanon standing before the pink legendary warrior.

"I can't have you leave with Prince Bukku," murmurs Xoanon. "You know that."

"I do," nods Cure Fable. "But, I also know we don't _have_ to fight each other. If we just—"

"—No, it's too late for that," states Xoanon.

Cure Fable's eyes soften. "Then why do you look so sad?"

Xoanon eyes fill with anger, "SHUT UP!"

With a tightened fist, he charges at the pink warrior and throws a punch. Making an X shape with her arms, Cure Fable guards herself from his strike, but not without getting pushed back with Xoanon's enormous strength. Cure Fable manages to dig her heels into the ground and stops herself from getting sent flying.

 _"PreCure Kick!"_ With the momentum of Xoanon's attack, Cure Fable winds up and, with a straightened leg, axe kicks Xoanon right in the chin.

Xoanon curses under his breath as he gets pushed back. He rubs his jaw before facing Cure Fable again. With a charge of power, flames of dark magic blaze around Xoanon's fists and the Dark Charm Knight rushes the Pink PreCure once more.

Xoanon strikes up a barrage of punches at Cure Fable and she tries to best to dodge them, afraid of getting burned by the dark magic fire. But, Xoanon is too fast and throws a hook punch right in her shoulder. Cure Fable has barely anytime to jump out of the way when Xoanon smashes down a powerful dropkick. Luckily, the pink warrior summersaults away just in time.

Out of breath, Cure Fable sees that the dark magic surrounding Xoanon's fists had burned away her side bubble sleeve and left a mark on her skin. But, it doesn't sting too much. Cure Fable stands back up and is ready to clash with Xoanon again.

* * *

Nearby, Linda and Thames quietly watch from the shadows.

"This is stupid," complains Thames with an obnoxious groan. "Let's get in there, Linda! Why are we just watchin'?! What is Xoanon doing anyway?!"

"He's waiting for an opening," states Linda crossing her arms. A wicked smile spreads across her face. "Just watch like a good little boy."

* * *

Nijiko and Kuiru have to watch desperately from the sidelines as the Dark Charm Knight and Pretty Cure of Dreams continue to clash. Back and forth, back forth. Xoanon delivering a vicious strike and Cure Fable countering with her attacks.

 _"Fable KaBoom!"_ Finally Xoanon and Cure Fable collide together. Dark magic fire versus pink light with either of them willing to back down. Their power is equally matched as they break apart.

"HAD ENOUGH YET, PRECURE?!" huffs Xoanon.

Cure Fable's face is shadowed and she lets her arms drop. Xoanon smirks victoriously at this. _"Yes, I have had enough."_ Xoanon looks at her in shock when she raises her head to meet his gaze.

"We don't have to fight each other," reasons Cure Fable. " _You_ don't have to fight me! You are your own person! You can _decide_ what's worth fighting for!"

"You're _wrong_ ," murmurs Xoanon with narrows eyes. "I am _not_ a person. A _real_ person. Not like you. I am made of pure dark magic. I was created for one purpose and one purpose alone. To fight you _PreCure_."

Cure Fable eyes refuse to waver. "You have two eyes, two ears, two arms, two legs, one nose, and one mouth. As far as I'm concerned, you are a person like me!"

"SILENCE YOUR NONSENSE WORDS!" shouts Xoanon. "YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING!"_

Cure Fable pulls out her pink PreHeartBook and holds it out in front of her. "I have only one chose then—!"

 _"—Cure Fable!"_

The Pink PreCure snaps her head around at the sound of her name. Her heart flutters when she spots Tomoka at the door of the throne with Bukku in her arms. He waves to his friend with a wide smile on his face, "Cure Fable! We're here~buku!"

 _"Bukku!"_ beams Cure Fable with shimmering eyes.

Xoanon eyes widen. _SHE'S VULNERABLE! NOW! NOW IS MY CHANCE!_

Reuniting with her precious friend, Cure Fable lost her focus and dropped her guard and Xoanon seizes the opportunity. He strikes. With all of his might, the Dark Charm Knight pushes the pink warrior. She looks up at him alarmed and loses her footing, falling to the ground. She drops her PreHeartBook. It lands right in Xoanon's hands.

 _"CURE FABLE!"_ cries out her friends as the surprise attack sends her flying into the wall behind her. She smashes her back and collapses to the ground.

"YES!" gushes Xoanon grabbing the pink PreHeartBook in his hands. "I'VE GOT IT!"

"No~kuru! Stop, Xoanon!" gasps Kuiru. "You don't know what you're doing with that~kuru!"

"OH! YES I DO!" smiles Xoanon ravenously. With his meaty hands, Xoanon grabs either side of the PreHeartBook.

Cure Fable's eyes widen. "No! Stop! Don't do it! Please!"

Xoanon smirks, "LINDA FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT…"

* * *

 _Linda grabs Xonon by the shoulder. "Wait, Xoanon. They're something more urgent I must discuss with you. In private."_

 _The two left Thames skip out the door before closing it shut, "SURE. WHAT IS IT, LINDA?"_

 _Linda takes a seat at her desk. "I believe I discovered a way to defeat the PreCure without fighting them."_

 _"WHAT?!" blinks Xoanon in disbelief, "HOW?!"_

 _"Mind you, this is just a theory," points out Linda. "But, throughout all our battles with the PreCure, they first appear as normal human girls."_

 _"RIGHT," Xoanon nods along._

 _"But, then they magically gain the ability to transform," says Linda. "It always happens when the girls pull out an item I've heard them call the_ PreHeartBook _." Linda folds her arms over the desk. "I believe these PreHeartBooks are their transformation items. If we can destroy these PreHeartBoosk, the girls might lose the ability to transform into their PreCure forms."_

 _"THAT…THAT'S AMAZING!" Xoanon gushes. "BUT, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?"_

 _Linda eyes her teammate carefully. "I imagine the power these PreHeartBook must contain is elusive and unpredictable. You were created with overwhelming strength. You might be the only one strong enough the destroy them!"_

 _Xoanon nods his head, "IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO DEFEAT THE PRECURE, I WILL DO IT FOR KUROIZADO-SAMA'S SAKE."_

 _Linda smiles wickedly. "I was hoping you would say that."_

* * *

"…THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT YOU, PRECURE, IS TO DESTROY YOUR PREHEARTBOOK!"

"No," breathes Nijiko in despair.

 _"Please, don't do this, Xoanon."_ The group turn in astonishment to see Cure Fable stammer to get back on her feet. Clutching her injured arm, the PreCure of Dreams staggers over to the Dark Charm Knight.

"GET BACK!" yells Xoanon. He creates a spell circle and surrounds himself with a wall of lavender-coloured fire.

Cure Fable gets blasted back, but she crawls back to her feet and keeps moving forward. "I know you were created by Kuroizdo to carry out his will, but that doesn't mean you have to! This is _your_ life! You have a free will of our own! You can _choose_ to stop!"

Xoanon grips hold of the PreHeartBook tightly, making his body tremble. "No! I…I was created to bring Kuroizado-sama happiness! Destroying you will make him happy!"

"Your happiness matters too!" cries out Cure Fable, "I don't know Kuroizado very well. But, I do know the kind of man he once was. And I know _this_ won't make him happy! Destruction, hatred, and revenge will _never_ lead you to true happiness. Only sorrow and despair!"

Cure Fable approaches the wall of dark magic fire and reaches her hand out to it. Her hand goes straight through without a single burn. She reaches out to the Dark Charm Knight. "Take my hand, Xoanon. We'll show you another way to reach true happiness."

Xoanon looks down at her open hand. He chuckles, "No. No, it's too late for that. It's too late for me." He begins to pull the PreHeartBook apart.

"Cure Fable! Get back~kuru!" cries out Kuiru.

With sad eyes, Xoanon smiles tenderly, _**"Goodbye."**_

Xoanon tears her PreHeartBook right in half and unleashes a singularity of light magic. The throne room becomes blinked by the white light and everyone shields their eyes away.

When the light died down, the group looks up and sees Cure Fable was no more and it is Imari Suzukawa standing alone in the middle of the throne room with her clothes scuffed up and scraps on her skin. Her friends rush to her and they cup their mouths in horror. Her tore PreHeartBook is lying lifeless on the ground with its pages shattered freely on the ground.

Xoanon is gone.

* * *

Thames looks on in shock, his mouth hung open, "W-What happened? W-Where is Xoanon?"

Linda stands unmoved with her unblinking eyes. "We as Dark Charm Knight are made up of pure dark magic. Destroying her PreHeartBook unleashed all the light magic is contained and purified Xoanon. But, since all we are is dark magic, it simply made him… _fade away_."

Thames tightens his hands so tight he hears his knuckles crack. "You knew. You _knew_ this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"A small price to pay for an even greater reward," Linda smirks malevolently at Thames's shocked expression. "Oh, come now, Thames. Don't look so surprised. You have to admit, it's nice to be free from that annoying loudmouth."

Thames flinches as Linda teleports with that self-satisfied smile on her face and evil gleam in her eye. Thames flashes his fangs upset and pulls his attention back to the PreCure.

Tomoka and Nijiko exchange a horrified look with each other. They reach out to their friend. "Omigod, Imari. I'm…I'm so sorry. You're PreHeartBook…"

From the shadows, Thames rolls his eyes. _Of course! All they care about is their stupid PreHeartBook—!_

"—Xoanon. _No_."

Thames eyes snap to Imari in surprise. She falls to her knees where the tattered pages from her PreHeartBook lie and the final play Xoanon stood. She hugs her chest and a tear falls down her cheek on lands on the tore cover of the PreHeartBook. "I tried, but my feelings couldn't reach him."

Tomoka's eyes soften, "But, Imari, your PreHeartBook—!"

"—I don't care about that!" croaks Imari, letting the tears stream down her face. "I couldn't…I couldn't save him! He was just trying to make Kuroizado happy! And…he gave his life to try to do it! But, I couldn't help!"

Imari buries her face into her hands and cries. Tomoka and Nijiko kneel down beside her and wrap their arms around their dear friend. Bukku hops out of Tomoka's arms and stand atop of Imari lap. He brushes away a tear from her eyes and she pulls him in for a hug.

" _Tsk_ ," snorts Thames with disgust from the shadow. "Humans are their sensitive li'l hearts are so weak—!" The young Dark Charm Knight felt something wet roll down his cheek. He touches he faces and his fingers brush against fresh tears, "W-What? What's this? W-Why are my eyes so watery? W-Why are they leakin'?"

Thames grabs at his shirt. "And why was has crest hurt all of a sudden?" He chuckles to himself, "Stupid humans. What kind a spell is this?"

* * *

Princess Kokona lies soundly on her bed, reading, rereading, and re-rereading her storybook. _"As the winter touches the young Princess Kokona's heart. A song of love breaks through the chilling snow. With tears in her eyes and bravery in her heart, Princess Kokona looks out her tower and sees…"_

But, the princess never finishes the fairytale. She cuts off before the end and places her storybook back on her nightstand. She didn't need to know what how her story ends; she already knows that it will end with every fairytale: _and they all lived happily ever after._ There was no point reading what she already knew.

 _"Kokona!"_

By the sound of her name, Princess Kokona jumps out of her bed and races to the edge of her room. She grabs either side of the bars and pokes her head out.

The dark wizard appears before her with a worried expression on his face. "Kokona, are you alright?"

Princess Kokona bobs her head, "Yes of course." Her eyes darken. "But, I heard you lose control again.

Kuroizado fidgets where he stands. "I-I am sorry for that, Kokona. I-I am trying to control my power, but…" He lets out a deep sigh. "But, we had… _visitors_."

Princess Kokona perks up. "Oh! I think I met one of the visitors!"

Kuroizado goes quiet, _"What?"_

"Yes! Miss Imari Suzukawa the PreCure!" smiles the princess. "She was very nice and—!"

"—What did she do?!" roars Kuroizado smashing his fists against the bars. "What did she say?! Tell me now!"

Princess Kokona stumbles back in surprise. "S-She didn't do anything. S-She just wanted to tell me she loved my singing. Then she left."

"And she didn't touch you?" presses Kuroizado with fiery eyes.

The princess shakes her head. "No. We both heard a loud crash and she took off to go see if her friends were in trouble."

Kuroizado lets out a sigh of relief. "Good, good. Thank goodness."

"Why?" asks Princess Kokona. "Is she…is she bad?"

"Yes," says Kuroizado nodding his head. "Imari Suzukawa is _very_ dangerous."

Princess Kokona blinks in surprise. "B-But, she seemed so nice."

The dark wizard shakes his head, "Imari Suzukawa and her friends, the PreCure, are trying to destroy Desolate Castle. _Our_ home. She is the _enemy_."

"Oh," mumbles the princess as she looks down sadly at the grey stone ground.

Kuroizado reaches a hand through the bars and puts her hand on the princess's shoulder. "I am sorry, Kokona. That girl was only trying to deceive you. But, I will make sure that she never gets near you ever again. I will always be here to protect you."

Princess Kokona smiles gently at the dark wizard, "I know… _ **Papa**_."

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Tomoka:** Are…are you gonna be okay, Imari?

 **Imari:** Oh yeah! I'm fine!

 **Nijiko:** Huh? But, you were just crying!

 **Imari:** Yeah, but I'm all better now! Don't worry!

 **Tomoka:** B-But you just lost your powers! You can't—

 **Imari:** Don't worry! I feel great now! Supreme smile power!

 **Nijiko:** Imari.

 **Imari:** _A Bittersweet Return! Behind the Smile!_


	23. A Bittersweet Return! Behind the Smile!

_Hey guys, **SAYkokoro** here with the next episode! Thank you so much to **AnimeGirl4Ever** , **enarmonios** , **Cold-heart-Angel23** , **That random anime fan** , and **Hosho-chan** for revieing and your continous support. I always look forward to reading all of your guys' reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy :D_

 ** _*Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors_**

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 22: |A Bittersweet Return! Behind the Smile!|**

* * *

 _"AAAAARGH!"_

Thames rips up a wall of curtains and shreds it away with his vicious claws. He doesn't even catch a breath as he ferociously smashes up a chair and crumbles it up into tiny pieces with a blast of dark magic. The very next thing he sees he throws it against the nearest wall and crushes it up with each blow from his blind rage.

Linda strolls into the room. Without a single word, she swiftly ducks out of the way from a flying chair that smashes the wall behind her. "Are you done with your little temper tantrum yet, Thames? This is the fifth room you've destroyed today."

"SHUT UP, LINDA!" shouts Thames angry as he picks up a whole table and chucks it at the Dark Charm Knight.

"I guess not," sighs Linda as she easily lifts up her hand. In a glow of dark magic, the table disintegrates with a single touch. "Such a temper Kuroizado-sama gave you. Be careful with that cadence, Thames. We don't want you turning into that loudmouth _Xoanon_ now do we?"

Thames's green eyes light up with rage, "Don't you _dare_ say his name!"

Linda rolls her eyes. "Jeez, why are you so mad?"

"I…I DON'T _KNOW!_ " Thames confusedly punches the stone wall closest to him.

"And here I thought you would be _happy_ ," snorts Linda crossing her arms. "You've been saying you wanted to make Cure Fable cry ever since the day we encountered her. We destroyed her PreHeartBook and she sobbed _waterfalls_."

"No! _Xoanon_ made her cry!" snaps Thames, pointing to himself with his thumb. " _I_ want to be the one that makes her cry! No one else! _Me!_ I want Cure Fable on her knees with eyes full of tears for _me!_ " Thames furiously puts a hand on the wall and rests his head on top. "But now Cure Fable is gone. I can't make her cry."

Linda smirks and clicks her heels as she struts into the destroyed throne room. She playfully admires her luscious red jewels around her neck, tapping them each with her long nails. _"Imari Suzukawa. Tomoka Fukumoto. Nijiko Ōmitsu."_

Thames's elf ears prick up as he lifts his head, "W-What?"

Linda snaps her fingers and three files appear in her hand. She eyes Thames teasingly as she flips open the first file, _"Nijiko Ōmitsu, birthday: May 31st, Gemini, blood type: B, age: 15, and third-year student at Minwa Academy, Junior High Division."_

Linda holds out the file to Thames and he whisks it over with a wave of dark magic and looks inside the file. Inside was a small picture attached with a paperclip. The picture was of a young girl with short light green hair in a small braid in front of her left ear, lime green eyes, and sun-kissed skin. There was no doubt in the young Dark Charm Knight's mind. _This_ girl was Cure Enchant, the Pretty Cure of Magic.

Linda grins and lolls over the second file, _"Tomoka Fukumoto, birthday: January 29th, Aquarius, blood type: A, age: 14, and second-year student and student council vice president at Minwa Academy, Junior High Division."_

Thames snatches the second file and looks inside. A pale-skinned girl with indigo hair curled in long ringlets, and light blue eyes behind thick-framed glasses. This had to be Cure Mythical, the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. For some reason, she reminded Thames of a grandmother owl with cartoonish glasses.

Linda opens up the final file with Thames staring at it intently, _"Imari Suzukawa, birthday: March 17th, Pisces, blood type: AB, age: 13, currently attending Minwa Academy, Junior High Division."_

Thames reaches for the third file, but Linda plucks it out of his reach. Thames frowns crossly and she gives him a mischievous smile before handing it to him. Thames snatches it right out of her hand and wastes no time ripping open the last file. He quickly takes in all the details of the picture. Chin-length chestnut brown hair with a pink-and-yellow crisscross hairclip, beaming pink eyes, light-tanned skin, and a beaming smile was spread across her face. Thames recognizes this irritating smile instantly. The one he hoped to destroy with his own hands. The smile of Cure Fable the Pretty Cure of Dreams.

"H-How did ya get this?" demands Thames.

Linda rolls her eyes, " _Easily._ Did you _really_ think I just sat behind my desk all day gushing over myself in the mirror?"

"Well…actually… _yeah_ ," says Thames. Linda narrows her eyes and takes back the files. "Why did ya show me all this?"

Linda smirks, "Didn't you notice? _All three girls_ go to this same school. _Minwa Academy_. Five days a week, one-hundred and eighty days in the years, eight hours each day, these girls are _there_."

"So," shrugs Thames.

Linda rolls her eyes. "And so are their _PreHeartBooks_ , you idiot. Um…I'm guessing you're not willing to destroy one and unleash a rain of light magic that will kill you?"

"Not. A. Chance."

"I thought so," sighs Linda, "Which means we have to do the next best thing. And by _we_ , I mean _you_."

"And ya think I can trust ya!" snorts Thames in disbelief, "After what ya did to Xoanon?! You lie to him! Manipulated him! He was destroyed because of you!"

"Because this isn't about trust, Thames," states Linda. "This is about doing whatever it takes to win against the PreCure and make Kuroizado-sama victorious, to make him happy." Linda's eyes sparkle. "And, of course, become this world's new queen alongside Kuroizado-sama~!"

It was Thames's turn to roll his eyes, "Fine, fine. What's the plan?"

* * *

Nijiko and Kuiru are waiting on the end of Imari's street. Nijiko is impatiently glancing at her wrist watch and tapping her foot on the curb. She lets out a sigh of reflex when she spots Tomoka racing towards her with Bukku riding on her back. She is holding two baskets in her arms.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" gasps Tomoka out of breath. "I had to insist to my father that I didn't need a chauffeur. **So embarrassing**."

"No harm done, Cure Mythical," insists Kuiru.

"Is Imari okay~buku?" asks Bukku.

Nijiko shakes her head. "We haven't seen her yet after we got back. We were waiting for you guys. She needs all of us, you know."

Tomoka eyes darken. "I can't…I can't even imagine how Imari must be feeling right now." She perks up a bit and hold up the baskets. "So I thought I'd bring some sweets to help cheer her up. I tried to make them myself, but I messed them up so I had to get my private chef to make a second batch, but I thought I'd bring both anyways."

Nijiko looks inside the first basket. There were mouth-watering chocolate chips cookies inside. Baked to perfectly and a beautiful golden brown colour. The smell hit her nose and her stomach let out a small grumble. But, the other basket of cookies made Nijiko lose her appetite. They were funky-looking cookies if you could even call them cookies. They were a strange grey-brown colour and had meshed into bizarre shapes with the chocolate melting down.

A sweat drop appears on the side of Nijiko's head. "How the _heck_ did you get them to look like that?"

"I accidently mistook the salt for the sugar and the flour with powdered sugar," explains Tomoka.

Nijiko chuckles as she pokes at Tomoka's sad excuse for a batch of cookies. "They look like melted faces. Please, kill me! I am a human being!"

Tomoka rolls her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Nijiko. That's _exactly_ what I was going for. _Not!_ "

"I would say _'it's the thought that counts'_ , but maybe these cookies should have just stayed in your thoughts~buku," jokes Bukku, trying to hold back from laughing.

"You guys suck," pouts Tomoka.

Kuiru pats Tomoka on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Cure Mythical. I'm sure Cure Fable will love them~kuru."

"Then why don't you eat one, _dear brother_ ~buku," coos Bukku, raising an eyebrow.

Kuiru shakes with depression lines. "Um…I-I already ate~kuru. If I ate one more thing my stomach might explode~kuru! Dang it ~kuru!"

"If you _did_ eat one of Tomoka's cookies, you're stomach would _definitely_ explode!" laughs Nijiko.

The group burst into laughter, but are silence when Tomoka unleashes her ultimate scary-angry face. Face shadowed with terrifying ghost-white eyes glaring down at them and grinding her teeth furiously. _"Stop mocking my cookies, you punks!"_

The group shivers in fear of Tomoka's scary face. "T-The Ice Witch has returned!" stammers Nijiko frightened. "Run for your lives!"

Tomoka grabs Nijiko by the back of her collar and starts dragging her towards Imari's house. _"We are going to see Imari. And if I hear one more peep about my cookies I'll kill you!"_

"Kuriru! Bukku! Help me!" calls out Nijiko dramatically.

The brother's shrug their shoulder, "Sorry, Nijiko. We need to hide so no one else sees us~buku. But, we wish you good luck~buku!" The fairy prince's disappear inside the girls' PreHeartBooks.

"You traitors!" Nijiko cries out to the heavens.

Tomoka hauls Nijiko through the front patio with the petite tables and chairs with the cute pink-and-white striped umbrellas overtop and to the front door of Bell-Bell Café. The two friends stand in front of the white-painted front door with a red-and-white open sign through the door window.

Tomoka and Nijiko stare quietly at the door. Both girls exchange a look.

"Well, go on," ushers Nijiko. "Open the door."

Tomoka frowns. " _You_ open the door!"

" _Me?_ " snorts Nijiko. "It was your idea to some here!"

"Don't play that card," argues Tomoka. "Of _course_ we'd come here. Imari is our _friend!_ "

" _You_ open the door!"

"No, Nijiko! _You_ open the door!"

"Just open the stupid door already!"

Someone finally opens the door. But, it wasn't Tomoka or Nijiko. The door opens and the bell rings out. Imari's little sister, Izumi, pops her head out. "Hello! Welcome to Bell-Bell Café! Please—!"

Her eyes light up when she sees Tomoka and a bright smile spreads across her face, "— _Ohime-sama!_ Omigosh! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Tomoka gives Izumi a polite grin. "It's good to see you too, Izumi."

Nijiko leans over to her friend. "Why did _Mini Imari_ call you _Ohime-sama?_ "

Izumi looks up curious at Nijiko. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" asks Nijiko, dramatically looking out in the distance. "I am everything, yet nothing. I am a god, yet an ordinary human being. I am—"

"—This is Imari and my friend, Nijiko Ōmitsu," cuts in Tomoka.

Nijiko extends a friendly hand, "Nice to meet you, Mini Imari."

Izumi blinks up at Nijiko straight-faced. "I don't like you," she states bluntly.

Nijiko turns white with her shock face, " _W-What?!_ Y-You don't…O-Oh…so you're a frank-as-heck Mini Imari."

"My name is _Izumi!_ " she pouts. "Not _Mini Imari_ , Avocado Head!"

" _Avocado Head?_ " scuffs Nijiko. "Oh, so it is gonna be like that, Mini Imari. Well, fine then. Bring it on!"

Nijko and Izumi exchange a lightning glare and Tomoka quickly steps in between the two of them. "Actually, speaking of Imari, we're here to see her!"

"Nice segway," murmurs Nijiko to her.

Tomoka holds out her baskets. "We come bearing chocolate chip cookies!"

Izumi's eyes sparkle, " _Ooooh!_ I love chocolate chip cookies!"

She reaches for Tomoka's garbo-cookies, but Nijiko quickly jumps in. "Don't do! Take the other cookies! Tomoka's cookies are a death trap!"

Tomoka angry-scary face looms over Nijiko, _"She can have whatever cookies she wants!"_

"Aaaanyways," steps in Nijiko. "We're just here to check up on your big sis. Where is she—?!"

 _"—Oh! Hey guys!"_ The door swings wide open and Tomoka and Nijiko spots Imari waving out the window of the kitchen pass. She had just finished platting an _omurice_ on the pass and rung the bell with her mom, Mari, grabbing it and serving it to a table.

Imari ducks her head out and steps out of the kitchen to greet her friends, wiping her hand on her apron as she goes. She has the brightest smile on her face. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise!"

Tomoka and Nijiko exchange a puzzled expression, "Um, h-hey, Imari. How's it going?"

"It's great!" beams Imari. "Business is busy and I was just gonna head out to get some more groceries. The strawberry shortcake is really popular today!" Imari pats her little sister on the head. "I'll see you later, Izumi-chan!"

"Okay, Imari-neechan!" she grins.

With a grocery bag in hand, Imari steps out of Bell-Bell Café and Tomoka and Nijiko follow her. Nijiko takes the chance and grabs her friend by the shoulder. "No, Imari, seriously, are you alright?"

Imari faces her friends and gives them a wide smile, "Of course! Everything is great! **Supreme smile power!** "

Tomoka's eyes soften, "B-But, your PreHeartBook…"

" _…Ohhhh._ Is _that_ why you guys are here?" realizes Imari. She gives her friends a huge grin. "You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm great!"

Tomoka anxiously bites her lip as she holds up her baskets. "W-Well, I-I baked you some sweets to help cheer you up."

Imari takes the two baskets and peeks inside. Tomoka stands nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. "I-I, um, I-I tried to baked my own, but I-I've never baked before so I messed them all up. So I had my private chef make them, but I…"

Imari takes out one of Tomoka's chocolate chip cookies and pops it in her mouth. Imari's silence is killing Tomoka as she watches her friend swallow and finish the cookie. Imari looks up and smile, "Yep! They're _terrible_."

Tomoka drowns in depression lines, " **So embarrassing**."

But, Imari takes Tomoka's basket and puts them inside her grocery bag. "Thank you so much, Tomoka."

Tomoka looks to her confused. "B-But, you just said they were terrible."

Imari beams warmly. "I know, but you took the time to make them for me ever though you never bake before just to cheer me up. So I want to have yours, Tomoka."

"Imari," smiles Tomoka.

Imari takes the perfect cookies. "I'll give these ones to my family. My Dad's greatest weakness is chocolate chip cookies!"

"So, you're a hundred-percent sure you're okay?" presses Nijiko.

Imari smiles tenderly. "I'm glad you guys are so worried about me. But, really, I'm fine. Better than fine! But, I gotta get going to the market. These groceries won't buy themselves, you know!"

With that, Imari takes off hiring down the street. She waves to her friends as she goes. "I'll be back soon! You guys go inside a have some _omurice!_ "

* * *

Imari skips down the road into the Town Square. She hums a lovely tune to herself as she bounces light-heartedly down the street towards the market. _"Going to the market~! La-la-la-la-la-la~! Gonna buy some food~! Nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu~! That will make their tummies happy~!"_

Imari makes it to the market and starts humming to herself as she looks around at the various shops. _"I am now in the market~! Na-na-na-na-na~! Looking for strawberries, eggs, and flour~!"_

Imari quickly finds the right markets and buys her ingredients and speedily leaves just as soon as she got there. Imari swings her full bag of groceries back and forth, merrily continuing to sing her tune, _"Strawberries, eggs, and flour~! I got the strawberries, eggs, and flour—!"_

Imari was lost in song and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. The next thing she knows, she knocks into without hard right in front of her and she loses her balance and falls to the ground right on her butt.

" _Ahhhh_ mad," she huffs rubbing her bottom. "That's gonna leave a mark."

 _"What the heck is your problem, you klutz!"_ Imari gaze looks up puzzled and realizes that she had walk head-on into another person. _"Jeez, have you eyes stopped working?"_ It was a boy. He was fallen down too and was angrily rubbing at a red mark on his forehead where Imari bonked.

"Omigosh!" Imari gasps as she bolts to her feet. "I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up!" She reaches her hand out to the guy.

He looks up at her extended hand then gazes up at her. He appears to be the same age as Imari. He has a pale complexion and dark purple hair with thick bangs and dark green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a dark orange dress shirt and turquoise undershirt, dark grey jeans, and black sneakers.

When their eyes met, Imari tips her head to the side and smiles friendly down at the guy. The boy's frustration immediately dissolved and his dark eyes fill with an emotion Imari couldn't quite put her finger on. The boy is hesitate at first to take Imari's hand, but he seems to shake the feeling away and reaches out and grabs hold of her offered hand.

Imari helps pull him back on his feet and he scrapes the dirt off from his leather jacket. "T-Thank you," murmurs the guy quietly.

Imari leans in with a cupped ear. "Sorry I didn't hear that. Could you repeat that?"

"I said _thank you_ ," mutters the boy.

"Still can't hear you~," coos Imari.

"I SAID _I'M SORRY!_ " shouts the boy right in Imari's face.

Imari bursts out into giggles, "I'm just kidding you! You are very welcome!"

"Wait. Why am _I_ the one apologizing!" roars the guy, pointing at Imari angrily. " _You_ were the one who ran into _me!_ "

"Eh, water under the bridge," shrugs off Imari. "Hi, I'm Imari Suzukawa!"

"I don't need to know your stupid name! You still need to apologize!" snaps the boy. "Quit trying to change the subject!"

Imari gives the boy a soft grin. "Aren't you gonna tell me _your_ name?"

The boy lets out an irritated huff and glares at Imari. But, finally he lets out a short sigh. "My name is Th— **Ryoma Aisaki**."

Imari smiles brightly. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ryoma— _AHHHHH!_ " Out of the blue, Imari lets out a cry of horror that nearly makes the boy jump out of his skin.

"What? What? What?!" he stammers, looking around panicked for any danger. "What is it?"

"My _groceries!_ " cries out Imari, dramatically falling to her knees. She kneels over her grocery bag that she had accidently dropped when she fell. The eggs broke in the fall and were dripping from the bag, " _Noooooo!_ The eggs have infected the strawberries and flour! Curse you salmonella!"

Imari looks up at the boy with tearful eyes and he rolls his eyes in disbelief. "Just go back and buy more."

Imari looks through her purse. "Can I buy strawberries, eggs, and flour with 1,000 yen?"

"No you cannot!" snaps Ryoma, "How much did they cast the first time?!"

"I can't remember," whimpers Imari.

"Omigod, you are hopeless," he grunts.

Imari grabs Ryoma by the arm and gives him her best puppy dog eyes. " _Pleeease_ help me!"

The boy raises an eyebrow distastefully, "Um, _no_ —!"

"Let's go!" cheers Imari as she pulls Ryoma by the arm straight back to the market.

"ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID _NO!_ "

* * *

A long strand of drool dandles from Nijiko's mouth as the delirious aroma of the kitchen wafts into the dining room hits her nose.

Tomoka points her friend in the cheek. "Ew, Nijiko! That's gross!"

Nijiko whips her drool off with her sleeve. In the booth, Tomoka inches herself away from her drool-covered sleeve. Nijiko instantly notices this and gives her friend a mischievous grin, "Oh, Tomoka. Is the rich princess grossed out by my poor hygiene?"

Nijiko shoves her sleeves in Tomoka face, "No, no, no!" she squirms, batting Nijiko away. "Get away! Get away!"

Imari's mother, Mari, approaches the two girls with a bright smile and sets a small giggle slip through her lips. "You two are such close friends."

Nijiko and Tomoka both exchange a perplexed look, "Uh…what?"

Izumi pops her head out behind her mom with a confused look too. "What the heck are you talking about, Mom? All they've done this they got here was bicker and buttheads."

Mari grins. "Of course, but that's what makes them so close! You know what they say; _if you wanna find out who's a true friend, screw up or go through a challenging time then see who sticks around._ "

"Yeah," Nijiko smirks playfully. "And weren't you fangirling over me when we first met, Tomoka?"

"Don't remind me," groans Tomoka.

Mari places scrumptious pork cutlet bowls in front of the girls.

Tomoka nervously bites her bottom lip. "Um, we didn't order…"

Mari gives her a wink. "This meal is on the house; especially for friends of my daughter."

"T-Thank you," bows Tomoka politely as Mari move on to the next table.

However, Nijiko doesn't share her friend's gratitude. She dives right in and stuffs herself silly with the fried pork and shredded cabbage. Nijiko smiles at Tomoka and lets the grease run down her chin. Tomoka make a sick face, her forehead turns blue and her eyes hidden behind her glasses.

"What?" says Nijiko innocently, whipping the grease from her chin with the same sleeve. "It's good. I can see where Imari gets her great cooking skills from."

Nijiko lets out a laugh and Tomoka looks to her curiously. "What? What's so funny?"

Nijiko shakes her head, "Nothing. It's just that…Imari didn't strike me as the cooking-type when we first met. Whenever I tried to picture her cooking, I either saw her burning down the café or her accidently cutting off her hand."

Nijiko snickers to herself and Tomoka bursts into laughter. Nijiko blinks in surprise and Tomoka smiles. "I was thinking the same thing when I first came here too actually. Imari always finds a way to surprise us, doesn't she?"

Nijiko nods. "Yeah, she sure does."

Tomoka suddenly saddens. "I was actually a bit surprised that Imari seems so… _cheerful_. I though she be depressed or something. _Not_ cheerful."

"Me too," murmurs Nijiko as she takes another bite of pork. "I guess we don't know Imari as well as we thought."

Just then, the bell of the front door of the café rings out and Mari turns to greet the new customer. Her face lights up. "Oh! Hello, _Yū-chan!_ I haven't seen you for a while."

Imari's best friend, Yū Shiraishi, skips into Bell-Bell Café, her fluffy honey blonde hair bounces with her movement and her sweet hazel eyes shining. It was nice to see Yū out of her school uniform. Come to think of it, this was the first Tomoka and Nijiko had ever seen Yū out of school. She wasn't the richest girl in the world, but she was dressed with delicately in a light green summer dress covered in pink tulips.

Yū smiles back, "Good morning, Mari-san. My tummy is singing for your world famous _omurice_ please!"

"Coming right up," grins Mari as she jots it down and heads to the kitchen.

"Yū-chan!" beams Izumi as she races over Imari's best friend.

Yū picks her up and swings Izumi around. "It's great to see you too, Izumi-chan!" She puts Izumi down, and when she does, she spots Tomoka and Nijiko at the booth looking back at her. Her hazel eyes fill with puzzlement, "F-Fukumoto-senpai? Ōmitsu-senpai?"

"Yo," says Nijiko simply.

Yū grabs a chair from one of the tables and join the girls at their booth. "Well this is a surprise. W-What are you guys doing here?"

"U-Um," mumbles Tomoka, anxiously grabbing at her skirt.

"We're here to check up on Imari," explains Nijiko, taking another bite of pork. "But you just missed her. She's at the market."

"Oh," nods Yū, curiously tipping her head to the side. "D-Did something happen to Imari-chan?"

"Sort of," shrugs Nijiko.

The three girls are quiet for the longest time after that. The awkward silence was painful. It wasn't until Mari serves Yū her _omurice_ that Tomoka had to courage to speak up, "Um, S-Shiraishi. Can I…Can I ask you something?"

"Shmur," says Yū with a full-mouth.

Tomoka nervously tightens to grip on her skirt, making it wrinkle. "Y-You're Imari's best friend. You know her better than _anyone_." Yū nods along. "I'm sure how to say this…but, when something bad happens, how does Imari…handle it?"

"Is this about Aramaki-senpai?" asks Yū.

Tomoka exchange a look with Nijiko, "Um… _sure_."

"No disrespect Ōmitsu-senpai," says Yū, putting down her chopsticks. "I know Aramaki-senpai was your best friend once upon a time.

"Don't worry about this," shrugs off Nijiko.

"But, I didn't how about _any_ of it. That Aramaki-senpai was picking on Imari. Not until that day out in the patio," murmurs Yū. "Imari never said _anything_."

Tomoka eyes fill with confusion, "B-But why?"

 _"Because that's who she is."_ Mari takes a seat beside the girls. "Sorry, but I couldn't help over hearing you girls talking about my daughter. I might be able to help shed some light on what's going on."

"What do you mean?" asks Nijiko confused.

Mari eyes soften. "Well, when my Imari-chan was very little, we had a family kitten named Mochi. Imari-chan loved that cat. But, one day, Mochi got hit by a car and passed away. Osamu and I thought Imari-chan would burst into tears. But, she gave us a wide smile instead. We were glad she was handling things okay. However, one night, when Osamu and I were heading to bed, we could hear Imari-chan crying alone in her room. The next day, she had a beaming smile on her face."

" _That's_ the kind of person Imari-chan is," nods Yū.

Tomoka narrows her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I-I don't quite understand."

Mari smiles tenderly. "Imari-chan has never told me herself, but I'm her mother and I understand her feelings. She doesn't want others to worry about her. She never wants to burdens others with her own troubles. Imari-chan wants everyone to always be happy. So she puts on a brave smile and carries her burdens alone. But, Imari always takes on other people's burdens too. She puts the weight of the world on her shoulders and wears that smile of hers like a mask."

Tomoka and Nijiko exchange a look and share silent words. The two share a nod and stand up from the booth. "Thank you very much for the help, Suzukawa, Shiraishi. I think we understand what we have to do now."

"Let's go find Imari," says Nijiko.

Tomoka and Nijiko head for the door and Mari follows them. She reaches out and grabs Tomoka arm. She faces her and Mari's dark pink-coloured eyes at locked with her. "I don't want you to misunderstand. I love my daughter and carrying everyone's hopes and dreams is what her _strong_. But, please take care of my Imari-chan for me.

Tomoka eyes refuse to waver when she nods. "We will. I promise." She looks to Nijiko as she opens the front door. "Let's go, Nijiko."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me carry the grocery bags back to Bell-Bell Café for me!" beams Imari cheerfully as she skips through the market.

A big, red cross-popping vein sticks out of the side of Ryoma's head. " _That's_ for your thanking me for?! How about _paying_ for all of this?! How about _not_ ditching you when you tripped over a box of tomatoes and then having to _pay_ for the tomatoes you crushed and ruined?!"

"Oh yeah," realizes Imari. "I guess thanks for that too."

"THAT DIDN'T SOUND SINCERE AT ALL!" snaps Ryoma in disbelief.

"Oh look!" gasps Imari, racing over to the nearest shop, " _Dango!_ " Ryoma lets out an irritated sigh and follows her. Imari points at the bakery display cast.

Ryoma follows what she points and sees shelves upon shelves of small balls of dough in a stick; three of each. Some had strange colours, some were covered in a white powder or golden sauce, but they are looked mouth-watering.

Ryoma hungry licks his lips. "They look like lollipops!"

Imari shakes her head with a giggle. "These are not lollipops. They're sweet dumplings. They're called _dango_."

"I. Want. One."

Imari grins and looks at all the options. "Well, which one do you want? There's _anko dango, chadango, bocchan dango, denpun dango, kuri dango, chichi dango, hanami dango, goma dango, kibi dango, kinako dango, kushi dango, mitarashi dango, nikudango, teppanyaki dango,_ or _sasa dango_."

Ryoma eyes are buggy out as he stares at Imari completely lost and overwhelmed. "Uh...W-Which one is _your_ favourite?"

Imari looks through the display and points out a batch of dango. "I personally love the _hanami dango_. They're the pink, white, and green ones."

Imari waves the server over to them, "Two _hanami dango_ please!" Ryoma curiously watches the server pull out two sticks of sweet dumplings and hands them both to Imari as she places the rest of her money into the server's hand.

Imari turns to the boy and holds out one of the _hanami dango_ and for him and gives him a bright smile. "This is thanks for all your help, Ryoma."

Ryoma's eyebrow pull together and he looks away, but quietly takes the _hanami dango_ and sticks it in his mouth. "Thanks," he grumbles as he swings the grocery bag over his shoulder and walks out of the shop. Imari skips behind him.

She takes the pink-coloured sweet dumpling off the top and pops it in her mouth. "Oh, this is so good~! It's like taking a bite of a cherry blossom~!"

Ryoma scoffs at this. "You think _dango_ taste like a _cherry blossom?_ "

"Well…" hums Imari. "…Let's find out!"

Imari stops a cherry blossom tree at the edge of the market and races towards it. The boy rolls his eyes and follows her. Standing up on her tippy toes, Imari reaches up and snatches a blossom from the tree. She takes off a single petal and pops it in her mouth.

Her whole body trembles and make her lips scrunch up and turns her face a shade of sick green, "Nope! Haha! Definitely tastes _nothing_ like _dango!_ " she laughs with a wide smile to the boy.

Ryoma gives her a cold look. "You're not fooling anyone with that forced smile." In a state of shock, Imari's smile collapses and she loses her grip on the blossom and it flutters to the ground.

The boy pushes himself past her and sits down under the cherry blossom, pulling at his legs, pressing them into his chest and burying his face into his knees. Imari quietly walks over to him and sits down beside him.

Imari stares at the boy soundly for a long moment before speaking up. "Hey, are you okay?"

Ryoma slightly lifts up his head but his dark green eyes look away from her. "Yes…no…I don't know!" His feet fidget, like he was hesitating to say anymore. "I…I lost someone recently okay!"

"Oh," blinks Imari in surprise. "Were…were you close?"

"No!" he snaps. "I mean, yes! I mean…I don't know!" His eyes are like a storm. Flurries of emotions races through them; sadness, rage, sorrow, despair, but all sporadic and clashing with each other, "I don't…I don't know _who_ he was to me."

"That's good."

Ryoma's head snap up and looks over to Imari perplexed. She's looking up at the clear blue sky and smiling to herself. "If you're unsure about how you feel about someone you lost. That means your heart is confused. So maybe he meant more to you than you realized."

The boy looks at the ground. "Maybe," he mumbles.

Imari goes to take the last bite of her _hanami dango_ , but stops herself and hands it to Ryoma. "Here. You can have mine. Sweets are the perfect cure for a hurt heart, you know."

"Where'd you here that?" mutters Ryoma.

"Nowhere," beams Imar. "I just came up with it!"

A small chuckle escapes Ryoma mouth and smirks up at Imari. "You are a strange one, Pi—Imari Suzukawa." Imari leans over and cheekily grins at Ryoma, "W-What?"

Imari's eyes sparkle. "I finally got you to smile."

Ryoma lets out an annoyed snort and Imari can't help but giggle.

 _"ENDINGU!"_ Imari's blood runs cold as that cry hits her ears. She sees a looming shadow strike out from around the corner of the market and jumps into action.

"Look out!" gasps Imari as she pushes Ryoma out of the way and guard him with her body.

 _This is bad,_ Imari panics. _I gotta transform!_

She reaches for her bag and reaches inside for her PreHeartBook. She puts her hands inside and accidently pulls out a bag of flour. _No, no, no! My PreHeartBook! Where is it!_

Imari opens the bag up wide and looks inside. Eggs, sugar, strawberries, but no PreHeartBook. _Where is it? Where is it?! Where—!_

Then, Imari drops the bag and her whole body turns colds. All at once, the memories start to flow back. Desolate Castle, Kuroizado, Xoanon, the explosion, her PreHeartBook. Xoanon is gone, her PreHeartBook is gone, she can't transform, she can't be Cure Fable anymore.

"Uh…Imari?" says Ryoma, grabbing her by the arm and pulls her off. "You might need to get some glasses. I don't think _that's_ an Endingu." He points back to the frightening shadow and Imari follows his gaze.

The giant shadow splits off and a group of little kids come racing around the corner. The last kid is wearing a Noh mask and scary his friends, "Endingu! Endingu! Boo!"

"Stop it," giggles one of the kids. "You're so scary!" The group of kids run past Imari and Ryoma they stand up together and watch them go.

Quietly, Imari brushes off the grass from her skirt and picks up her grocery bag. "Thank you for all your help, but I can take it from here."

Ryoma raises an eyebrow. "Uh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," says Imari, giving the boy a brave smile. "But, I hope I'll get to see you again."

"Don't worry," smirks Ryoma, "Are paths will close _very_ soon."

Imari narrows her eyes confused for a moment, but shakes it off and takes off running down the road. She looks back one last time and waved to the boy. "Bye, Ryoma!"

The boy watches Imari go until she disappears out of sight. A wicked smile spreads across his face and a flash of red echoes across his eyes. "See you soon… _Pinky_."

* * *

"Imari! Imari!" calls Tomoka and she and Nijiko walk down the street towards the market for their friend.

"Darn it Imari. Where are you?" huffs Nijiko.

With no one around them, Bukku and Kuiru pop out of their PreHeartBooks. Kuiru flies out ahead beside Nijiko while Bukku jumps into Tomoka's arms.

"How does that idiot get lost from going to the _market_ ~buku?" pouts Bukku, crossing his paws in front of him.

"I'm sure that's not it at all, Bukku," assures Tomoka.

"We should have brought a chocolate cake with us~buku," states Bukku. "A slice of that bad boy and Imari would come _sprinting_ ~buku!"

The group let out a soft laugh, but distress creeps back over their shoulders and their smiles vanish. A silent serious aura swarmed around them as they hurry to find their friend. As they walk up a tall hill, their eyes darting around for the short girl with chestnut brown hair with her cute, pink-and-yellow crisscross hairclip and sparkling pink-coloured eyes.

 _"Guys?"_

At the top of the hill, there is Imari, standing alone with a full grocery bag in one hand and her eyes full of confusion. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were gonna wait for me at Bell-Bell Café?"

Tomoka swallows nervously. "W-We were. But…"

"We're worried about you, you idiot~buku!" speaks up Bukku bluntly.

Imari sighs. "Guys, I told you, I'm fine." Her friends' eyes fill with worry and she frantically waves her arms wildly, "Really guys! It's no big deal, you know! Everything will work itself out! **Supreme smile power** , remember? I'm fine—"

 _"—This is all my fault!"_

Everything looks up to Nijiko. Her face is shadowed as she looks down at the ground with her fists are clenched. "If I wasn't so reckless, if I hadn't charged in to fight Kuroizado, _none_ of this would have ever happened. I'm so, so sorry, Imari."

Overwhelmed, Imari anxiously reaches her hand out to her friend. "No, no! It's okay, Nijiko—"

"—I should have been there too!" lets out Tomoka. "If I had just been faster, if I hadn't froze I could have transformed and helped you fight. But, I didn't."

"No, no! Don't say that, you guys!" gasps Imari. "None of this was any of your faults—"

"But, this is how we _feel_ , Imari!" cries Nijiko. "This is the burden we've been trying to carry alone."

"But, we're a _team_ ," nods Tomoka. "We have each other to rely on, to help carry our burdens together."

Nijiko pushes past Tomoka and grabs Imari angrily by the shoulders. _"They're four of us, you know. They're four PreCure who are meant to save our two worlds. We're friends, Nijiko. We're here for you. To fight by your side and help carry your burdens."_

Imari is taken aback and tries to pull away, but can't escape her friend's grasp as she digs into her shirt. "Isn't that what you told me, Imari? You don't have to carry everyone's burdens alone! We're here for you! We want you to honest with us _and_ yourself!"

"Stop it, Nijiko!" cries Imari, trying to pulls away. "Stop it!"

Tomoka tries to step in, "Nijiko! Enough—!"

Kuiru holds out his paw and stop Tomoka. "No, let them~kuru."

"Tell us how you're really feeling, Imari!" shouts Nijiko with tears burning at her eyes, trying to look her friend in the eye, "What make your heart hurt?! What makes you frustrated?! We want to know all of it! We want to help carry your burdens too! Don't hide behind a forced smile for us! Be honest, Imari!"

"Let me go! Let me go! _LET ME GO!_ " screams Imari.

Nijiko refuses to back down and grabs at Imari's wrists. "Face your feelings, Imari! Your PreHeartBook is _gone!_ You can't transform anymore! You can't be Cure Fable anymore—"

 _"—I KNOW THAT!"_

The world went silent. No one could hear a thing. Not the cool spring breeze sweeping through the fluffy petals of cherry blossom trees, the sound of car tires kissing the segment as their drive by, or the sweet sound of singing birds. All any of them could hear was the sound of their own heartbeat and Imari's tears streaming down her cheeks and pitter-patter to the ground.

Imari tries to wipe away her tears with her sleeve, but the tear refuse to hide any longer. "I-I know I can't be C-Cure Fable anymore," she cries in-between sobs. "B-But, I thought…I thought I had finally, _finally_ found a place where I belonged."

Imari looks up at her friends and smiles with her burning tears falling everlasting down her face. "B-But, I guess…I don't belong anywhere—!"

Nijiko and Tomoka wrap their arms around Imari. With tears in both eyes, they bury their face into each of her shoulders, "—You will _always_ belong, Imari," cries Tomoka.

"Cure Fable will _always_ be inside you," smiles Nijiko through her tears. "You are the Pretty Cure of Dreams! That can _never_ be taken away from you! You will _always_ be a part of us and we will always be a part of _you!_ You will _always_ be a part of Fairytale Pretty Cure! No matter what!"

Bukku hops over Tomoka's shoulder and grabs hold of Imari, each paw on either side of her face. "We will find a way to turn you back into Cure Fable. I promise~buku."

"Bukku," beams Imari with eyes sparkling with tears. "Thank you, you guys! I love you all!"

* * *

Linda is in deep thought at her desk when someone walks into her office. She looks up and smirks. "So, how was your first day in the big scary world… ** _Ryoma Aisaki?_** "

The dark purple-haired boy strolls into the wall and leans up against the back wall. " _Tsk._ What a dumb name. What's it with humans havin' _two_ names anyways?"

"Then why are you still using the _Mask Spell?_ " asks Linda curiously.

"'Cause I look _goood~_ ," coos the boy, striking a pose.

"You _look_ like a weak human," snorts Linda. "Change back before my instincts kick in to destroy you."

The boy rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. In a burst of dark purple sparkles, his hair turns grey-lavender, his stubby ears become pointed elf ears, and his eyes back to bright green with blue markings down them once again.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was holdin' back from using magic." He snaps at the collar of his leather jacket and it turns back to the short-sleeved turquoise jacket. "Or flying _—god—_ I tried a dozen times!" The young boy twirls the _hanami dango_ with his fingers before popping it in his mouth.

"Don't worry," grins Linda wickedly, leaning her head into her arms. "It will all be worth it when you slip through the cracks and steal their PreHeartBooks… ** _Thames_**."

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** Oh wow! We're getting a new transfer student?

 **Tomoka:** Hey, I think he want to be our friend, Imari!

 **Imari:** Really? That would be great!

 **Thames:** Hey there. Ryoma is my name and stealing your PreHeartBook is my game!

 **Imari:** Uh? Did you say something?

 **Thames:** Uh…nothing!

 **Imari:** _New Transfer Student! Thames's Mission!_


	24. New Transfer Student! Thames's Mission!

_Hey, it's **SAYkokoro** with another episode! Thank you very much **AnimeGirl4Ever** and **enarmonios** for more awesome reviews. I hope everyone continues to enjoy. I have updated my **Wikia Page** and have also added **Polls** at the bottom of the home page! I honestly would love to how who's your favourite characters and stuff :)_

 ** _*Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors_**

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 23: |New Transfer Student! Thames's Mission!|**

* * *

"There's no way in heck I'm wearin' this!"

Thames storms into Linda's office and she glances up from her mountain of books. The young Dark Charm Knight stands in front of her with an annoyed you-can't-be-serious look on his face as he points at the new clothes in disbelief.

Thames pulls irritably at the collar of his light green blazer, "Why the heck do I have to wear this?!"

"Because, apparently, this is what humans call a _'school uniform'_ ," Linda explains with a humorous roll of the eyes. "It seems these… _students_ …have to wear this uniform primarily for school."

 _"What?!"_ scuffs Thames, looking down at the blazer, the white dress shirt, the light grey slacks, and brown shoes. "You mean I have to wear this stupid custom every day at this idiotic school?! Forget it!"

Linda sighs crossly. "If we want to get our hands on the PreCures' PreHeartBook, you're gonna have to suck it up, Thames." Linda twirls her finger. "Now, give me a spin~."

"Drown in light magic, Linda!" curses Thames with a comical angry face of ghost-white eyes and sharp teeth.

Linda frowns. "Wait a minute, where the necktie?"

"I. Am. _Not._ Wearing. The. Stupid. Tie."

Linda smirks mischievously. "You have to. It is how the school tells what year you're in. Come on, Thames. Pink is _very_ manly."

"You'll have to destroy me to make me wear that!" snaps Thames with crossed arms. " _Then_ who's gonna be your little spy?"

"Fine," she huffs shortly, getting up from her seat. "As long as that small detail doesn't blow your cover, I don't care."

"Let's just get this over this," snorts Thames. "Can you, for the love of dark magic, explain your o so great master plan, Linda?"

Linda grabs Thames by the shoulders. "It's quite simple, Thames. As of today, you are a first-year student at Minwa Academy. You will get yourself close to the PreCure. You will learn their weaknesses and try to steal their PreHeartBook. Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Linda walks Thames over to her magic mirror. He looks at himself in the reflection. "And, if worse comes to worst, with the false friendship you build with the PreCure, they won't _dare_ fight you." Linda snickers. "Humans and their silly emotions are _so_ easily to manipulate."

"The PreCure won't know what hit 'em," Thames smirks as he straightens his blazer.

"Try to talk normal too, Thames," points out Linda, "They might recognize your slangs. We can't afford to let anything give you away. Basically just don't be you."

"You worry too much, Linda," says Thames as he snaps his fingers. Through his reflecting, Thames transforms into Ryoma Aisaki. His grey-lavender hair turn dark purple, his bright green eyes darken, and his elf ears shrink down, and his markings on his face fade away. He puts his hands in his pant pockets and smiles at himself through the magic mirror. "You _overestimate_ the humans' intellect and _underestimate_ mine."

"No, that's not it," states Linda.

"Shut up, Linda."

* * *

The first bell of the day rings out at Minwa Academy. All the students who are huddled up outside turn to the sound of the bell and start to file into the grand building. As they all hurry into the school with their completed homework in hand, none of them notice the flash of purple light from behind a cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

Ryoma steps out from behind the tree and gazes up at the elite school. Tall walls of white with a pinch a pink with ivory pillars in each corner, huge blue-tinged windows, hugged by the beautiful cherry blossom, vivid flowerbeds, and bright green hedges.

There was this unspoken elegance to the Academy. Ryoma couldn't quiet put his finger on it, but just taking his first foot step into the school filled him with a sense of pride. It was like stepping into a secret palace that only a select few got to walk through; even though it's just a school.

To Ryoma's surprise, not a single student was inside the Academy. No one rushing to, what the humans call, their _"classrooms"_. Now, standing in the middle of an empty hallway, Ryoma feels completely lost.

 _Where the heck is everybody?_ Ryoma wonders to himself. _Did they step through a magic portal or something?_

 _"Oh! You must be Ryoma Aisaki!"_

As Ryoma goes to turn around, a pair of arms grabs him by the shoulders and spins him around for him and traps him in a huge hug.

Ryoma pulls away and gazes up and comes face-to-face with a tall woman dressed in a light pink suit and knee-length skirt, grey lights and black high heels. She has long dirty blonde hair and dark brown hair with a beauty mark on the right side of her chin.

The woman smiles widely, "Welcome to Minwa Academy, Aisaki!" Ryoma raises an eyebrow confusedly. "I'm **Haruna Taiki**! But, you'll be addressing me as **Principal Taiki** in your time here at Minwa Academy! You'regonnahavejustthebesttime! Haveyoudecidedwhatclubsyoumightbeinterestedin? Omigosh,wehavesomanyclubs! I'msureyou'llonethatsuitsyouperfectly! MysonisontheFencingTeam! Isn'tthatexciting?"

Ryoma stands there comically overwhelmed, trembling in sweat drops and blue depression lines with ghost-white eyes. _O dark magic! She's just going on and on! I don't think she's even taken a breath! Breathe, lady, breathe!_

"N-N-Nice to meet you too," Ryoma manages says, "Principal Taiki." _What kind of name is that anyways?_

"All the students at the Morning Assembly," explains Principal Taiki. "But, don't worry. They'll be heading to homeroom soon enough and then you can join their brand new class!"

Ryoma can't get the puzzled expression off his face. _Morning Assembly? Homeroom? What kind of world did I step into?!_

"You're in Class 1-F," continues Principal Taiki as she leads Ryoma down the hall. "Your homeroom teacher, Michiru-sensei, will explain classroom cleaning duties and your coarse outline for the rest of this semester. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends, Aisaki! I'msureyou'regonnaloveithere! Mysongoeshere! Maybehecanbeyourfirstfriend! Oh,wait,no,Yasuharu-kunisstudyingabroadinFrance! Oh,butisn'tthatamzing! France! IlovegoingtoFrance! That'swhereImethisfather,youknow! I'msoproudofhim…"

At this point, Ryoma tunes her out and walks irritably down the hallway, usually ever ounce of strength to not use the Mute Spell on this woman. As far as Ryoma was considered, she might as well just be saying _blah, blah, blah_ because known of it make any sense to him.

 _Making lots of friend,_ he snorts to himself. _Please. Dark Charm Knights, beings of pure dark magic, don't make friends! Beings like me don't need friends!_

All this school-stuff matters anyways and he never needs to figure it out. All that matters is getting close to the PreCure and capture their PreHeartBooks. The school part of the plan is just a nuisance.

* * *

What felt like forever, Ryoma and the woman reach a room with the sigh 1-F sticking out of the outside of the door.

Principal Taiki politely knocks on the door. The door opens and a petite woman steps out to greet them. Ryoma quickly looks the woman up and down. She has a pale complexion with short, dark turquoise hair and dark brown eyes. She was honestly kind of boring looking to him; Plain Jane-like.

She smiles kindly at the Principal and Ryoma, "You must be Aisaki. It's so nice to meet you." Ryoma notices that her voice is much more soft-spoken than Principal Taiki. She puts out her hand friendly. "I'm your homeroom **Michiru-sensei**. I'm sure Principal Taiki has already given you her best welcome."

"If that's what you wanna to call it," Ryoma accidently blurts out loud.

Luckily, Michiru-sensei thinks it's a joke and chuckles. Principal Taiki puts both hands on Ryoma's shoulder and smiles. "I will put Aisaki now in your capable hands, Michiru-sensei."

"I'm sure you'll fit right in, Aisaki," grins Michiru-sensei. "And make lots of friends."

Ryoma looks away and hide rolling his eyes. _They keep saying that. Why do they want me to make friends? What is it with this world with making friends? How stupid of these humans? Things like friends are useless! All you need is power like Kuroizado-sama._

Ryoma takes a breath to tame his anger and forces a smile on his face. "I can't wait to get started!" That wasn't a complete lie. He really couldn't wait to steal the PreHeartBook and take over this world and ever other world. And, in his mind, things like friendship will be the first thing to go.

Principal Taiki ambushes Ryoma again with a giant bear hug. "Well, good luck, little man!"

"Who are you calling _little?!_ " unleashes Ryoma with a comical enraged face as the Principal hurries away.

"Don't mind, Principal Taiki," smiles Michiru-sensei. "She's just teasing you. She's like a…like a cake that's been overdressed! But, don't worry, she'll grow on you."

"I'll take your word for it," nods Ryoma.

"Don't be nervous," smiles Michiru-sensei sweetly. "I'll just introduce you to the class then you can write your name on the board and take your seat."

 _Sure, sounds simple enough,_ thinks Ryoma as he nods his head to the teacher.

With that, Michiru-sensei opens the classroom and steps inside. She gives Ryoma and small smile and nods to him to follow her in. Ryoma takes a deep breath and walks into the class and is met with twenty pairs of eyes staring directly at him. The homeroom immediately bursts into murmurs; _"Who is he?"_ , _"Is he new?"_ , _"Omigosh, he's gorgeous!"_ things like that…

 _…Okay I made up the "he's gorgeous" one, but I'm sure that were all thinking it! I mean,_ look _at me!_

Michiru politely points to the blackboard set up in the front of the classroom. Ryoma silently faces the board and picks up the white chalk on the stand on the bottom. He swiftly writes him name out before putting the chalk back and spinning around to face the class head-on.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today," introduces Michiru-sensei with a bright smile. "This is Ryoma Aisaki. He's new to Yūkibarano. Let's all do our best to make Aisaki feel welcome."

Ryoma can't help, but smirk at all their curious eyes and friendly smiles. _How clueless and pitiful they all are. They don't have a single clue that soon their world will belong to Kuroizado-sama!_

"Please," grins Michiru-sensei, "Tells us a bit about yourself, Aisaki."

In an instance, Ryoma arrogant smirk falls. _About…myself?_

"Um," Ryoma croaks out. "I…"

 _I'm the third Dark Charm Knight created by Kuroizado-sama. There's nothing more. There's nothing more to me._

"What about things that you like?" subjects Michiru-sensei.

"I…I…" Ryoma tries to stay, but keeps trailing off.

 _Like? What do I like? What does that even mean? Liking something? I mean, I like dark magic. I like my master, but I don't think that would be the right thing to say._

Ryoma searches through the eyes of all the students; looking, hunting for something to say. Anything, "I…I like…"

Through the crowd of faces, Ryoma spots a pair of pink-coloured eyes gazing straight at him. "I like…" Then he sees her face. Her light-tanned skin, her chin-length chestnut brown hair, and her pink-and-yellow crisscross hairclip.

Ryoma locks eyes with Imari. He swallows his breath, "…I like… _hanami dango!_ "

The whole class bursts into soft laughter as Michiru-sensei cups her mouth to try and hide her giggle. "Well, that's certainly a _unique_ answer."

Michiru points down to the end of the classroom at an empty desk beside the window. "Please take a seat at your desk, Aisaki. It's the desk right behind Suzukawa and then we can begin Morning Prayer."

 _What luck!_ Ryoma smirks to himself as he quietly walks past all the students, all the way to the back of the class, right towards Imari.

He reaches her desk and stops. Imari gazes up at him and Ryoma looks down at her and cracks a mischievous smile. "Well, hello again—!"

"—Hey, Imari-chan. Do you have today's reading?" asks a classmate in front of her, tapping her on the shoulder. "I think I might have forgotten my book at home."

"Oh yeah, sure! No problem, Yū-chan!" beams Imari as she reaches into her book bag hanging on the side of the desk, practically forgetting Ryoma's existence all together. "Here you go, Yū-chan!" she smiles.

"Thanks, Imari-chan," her friends sighs in relief. "You're the best!"

Ryoma stands there like an idiot, completely baffled with a comical shocked look on his face. The only sound he is capable of making it this weak _aaackhhh_.

 _Did she…did she just wave me off! Doesn't she not even remember me?! Who could_ anyone _forget this face?!_

Ryoma angrily storms over to his desk and slouches down in his seat. As class begins, Ryoma chews at his pencil, eyeing Imari the whole time angrily. _As soon this class ends, I'll make my move! You better prepare yourself, Imari Suzukawa!_

* * *

 **Attempt #1**

Homeroom ends and the students are given a five-to-ten minute break between classes. Ryoma's perfect chance! Imari is sitting alone right in front of him!

Ryoma leans forward in his seat, reaching out to tap Imari on the shoulder.

 _"Hey, Aisaki!"_ Suddenly, a group of student rush Ryoma, blocking him off completely from Imari.

"So, you're new to Yūkibarano. Did we hear that right?" asks one of the guys.

"Uh…yeah," mutters Ryoma as he tries to look over the boy's shoulder to Imari.

"Where did you live before?" ask a girl.

"Uh…a castle," replies Ryoma honestly as he tries to escape.

The girl slams her hands down on his desk and shoves her face into his space. Her eyes are sparkling in astonishment, "A _castle!_ Are you, like, royalty?"

"Uh…I guess so?" shrugs Ryoma hesitantly.

The girl's eyes are twinkling, "That's _so_ cool!"

Then, the question start firing off and Ryoma sits their completely overwhelmed. "I, uh, c-can you guys just give me a second—!"

"Hey, Imari-chan," says Yū. "Can you come to the bathroom with me? I think my hair is all messed up in the back."

"Sure. No problem, Yū-chan," smiles Imari as she and her friend get out of their seat. "I think we have time."

Imari walks away and Ryoma reaches out dramatically. "No! Come back! _Save me!_ "

* * *

 **Attempt #2**

It's finally lunch time and the class is stuck cleaning the classroom. As Ryoma helps the guys move the desk and chair to one side of the room, he spots Imari cleaning the blackboard with her friend.

 _Now's my chance!_ Ryoma realizes and wastes no time as he slyly slips over to her. He leans up against the blackboard and gives her a charming smirk. "Well, hello there—!"

 _"Ryoma-kun~!"_ Suddenly, Ryoma is ambushed by all the female students in his class and is trapped in a flurry of cute girls and hearts dancing out from the tops of their heads.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend, Ryoma-kun?" asks one of the girls with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah! Are you seeing anyone, Ryoma-kun?"

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Hey, move over! I want to talk to Ryoma-kun!" complains one of them.

"Wait your turn!" snaps another.

"Uh, h-hey! J-Just a second!" Ryoma tries to say, but the girls continue gushing over him.

"Hey, Imari-chan," says Yū to her friend. "Let's go help the others sweat the floor."

"Okay!" beams Imari. She and Yū walk off to join a group of students.

"NOT _AGAIN!_ " cries out Ryoma furiously.

* * *

 **Attempt #3**

"Finally!" sighs Ryoma with his lunch in hand. "We finally get a break. These humans sure know how to tire out a Dark Charm Knight."

Ryoma walks into the cafeteria and gives himself a minute to take it all in. The walls were a clean-white and there were at least ten giant rectangle-shaped tables filling the room. Students were already filing in, hooking up with their friends and finding an open spot to enjoy their lunches.

And just on the end of the last table was Imari eating with her friends and an empty seat right beside her!

 _There's no way I can screw this up!_ Ryoma puts on a confident smirk and struts over to Imari's table.

But, he doesn't make it far when all of the tables surrounding him stand up from their seats, waving their arms.

"Aisaki! Aisaki! Come sit with us!"

"Aisaki, come sit over here!"

"Come have lunch with us, Aisaki!"

Ryoma sighs defeated. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

 **Attempt # _—you know what?! Forget this!_**

Ryoma hurries out of the crazy cafeteria and presses his back up against the closed door. He lets out an annoyed snort. Stuffing his hands into his pant pockets, Ryoma starts slumbering miserably through the empty hallway.

He leans his head back and let out a short sigh. "I'm completely exhausted! They were like a firing squad with all their questions! These humans are so annoying! And after all that I didn't even get to talk to Imari!"

 _This is harder than I thought,_ sighs Ryoma to himself. _It's like this whole school is against me in trying to talk to Imari Suzukawa! All I want is the PreCure's PreHeartBooks so my master can take over the world! Is that too much to ask?!_

The suddenly, out of the blue, something hard strikes Ryoma in the shoulder and he felt it fall right over and collapsing to the ground, _"Kya!"_ The small cry hits Ryoma's ears instantly. No, not some _thing_. Some _one_ he quickly grasps.

Ryoma spins around and realizes that he had knocked into a girl student. And judging by her light blue neckerchief, she was a second-year at that. She was had fallen to her knees and her book bag had spilled over and she was desperately trying to collect all her papers and books.

"Oh jeez," huffs Ryoma is disbelief. "I can't do anything right today."

Ryoma gets down and his hands and knees and starts helping the girl pick up her books. "I'm really sorry. I've been having a really off-day. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," murmurs the girl as she stuffs her papers back into her book bag.

She reaches for her last book, but Ryoma beats her to it and holds it out to her. But, he catches a glimpse of the cover and snatches it back. Ryoma bites his tongue to hold back from laughing when he sees the cover. It was a manga of a boy and girl kissing passionately in a meadow of rainbow-coloured wildflowers.

" _Colour My Heart_ ," Ryoma reads out loud as he stands with teasing smile on his face. " _Momoko and Minato have been best friends their whole lives, but as they start high school together, a new feeling starts to beat in their hearts. Could it be love?—_ "

"—Stop, stop, stop!" squeals the girl as she bolts straight up and tries to grab her manga away. But, Ryoma hoists it over his head and dangles it out of her reach. "Don't look at it! Don't look at it! **So embarrassing!** "

Ryoma's joking smiles disappears. _So…embarrassing? Where…where have I heard that before?_

The girl lifts up her head and Ryoma takes her in. His eyes widen. Pale complexion, long indigo hair, light blue eyes, and thick-framed glasses. This was Cure Mythical, the Pretty Cure of Wisdom!

"S-Sorry," stammers Ryoma as he hands the manga back to her, "J-Just having some funny with you. Hehe."

Tomoka grabs the manga and holds it locked in her arms pressed against her chest. "P-Please don't tell anyone!" Ryoma curiously raises an eyebrow. "If my schoolmates knew I read this fluffy stuff…it's just so embarrassing! **So embarrassing!** "

Ryoma lets out a humorous snort. _So, the intelligent and skilful Pretty Cure of Wisdom is just an insecure, helpless romantic. That. Is. Hilarious._

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone," Ryoma states with a charming wink, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," says Tomoka with a sigh of relief. "Oh! I'm Tomoka Fukumoto, by the way. But, I've gotta ask; are you new? By law, as Student Council Vice President, I have to know everybody, but I don't think I've seen you before."

"Hit the nail on the head," Ryoma grins, pointing his chest with his thumb. "My name is Ryoma Aisaki. I just transferred here today for my first-year actually."

"Wow!" smiles Tomoka. "Well, welcome to Minwa Academy, Aisaki—"

 _"There you are, Tomo—I mean—Fukumoto! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_

Ryoma and Tomoka both snap their heads towards a boy storming towards them. He was about the same height as Ryoma, but wear a lavender-coloured necktie; so he was two-years his senior. The boy had a light complexion with grey eyes and dark brown, rectangle-shaped glasses. He had chin-length, black hair that curls outwards with bangs that part down the middle and a short cowlick. Through Ryoma's eyes, the boy walked with a swagger to him with his arms behind his back and his chest puffed out. But, it wasn't with arrogance like Ryoma. More like he had a chip on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Kashima," apologizes Tomoka. "I was just going to put my books away in my cupboard." It was a small motion, but Ryoma saw her hide her romance manga in with all her school books, but she kept it pressed closest against her chest.

Masato and Ryoma lock eyes and Masato takes a step closer to Tomoka, positioning himself in front of her. "And you are…?"

"… _This_ is Ryoma Aisaki," explains Tomoka. "He's a new student. He's a first-year student and just transferred today in fact!"

Masato narrows his eyes clearly unimpressed. "Yes, and it seems he's already managed to tarnished our dress code. Where is your first-year necktie, Aisaki-kōhai?"

Tomoka nudges her friend in the shoulder. "And this _'lovable teddy bear'_ is Masato Kashima. He's Minwa Academy's Student Council President."

"…"

"… ..."

"Is he your boyfriend?" asks Ryoma bluntly.

Masato doesn't even bat an eye, but Tomoka's face turns bright red. "No, no, no! We're just friends! Whatever you're thinking, get rid of it right now! Rip it right out of your mind and destroy it!"

Ryoma chuckles at her flustered expression, "Relax, I'm just messing with you."

Luckily, Tomoka quickly shakes it off when an idea pops into her head. "Oh! Hold on a second! Since you're new…you haven't chosen a club to join yet, have you?"

Ryoma shakes his head, "Can't say I have."

Tomoka's eyes light up. "Then could you maybe consider joining the Student Council! We're always looking for new members!"

"Um…I don't know," Ryoma murmurs at first.

 _Wait a second,_ Ryoma lets himself think for a moment. _Cure Mythical is in the Student Council too. This could be the perfect opportunity to get close to her and her PreHeartBook!_

"You know what," Ryoma grins. "That's sounds great. Sign me up!"

"Perfect!" smiles Tomoka. "We meet every second Tuesday at the end of Western Hall. Can't miss it—"

"—Now hold on a second!" steps in Masato. "It's the Student Council _President_ who gives the final say accepting new members."

Ryoma raises an eyebrow, "So, what, you're not gonna let me join?"

Tomoka and Ryoma blink quietly at Masato.

"…"

"… ..."

Masato pushes up his glasses, " _Fine._ You can join."

"And boom goes the dynamite!" snickers Ryoma, folding his arms behind his head. "Consider me there!"

"Great," mutters Masato half-heartedly.

"Oh! Do you want to come have lunch with us, Aisaki?" asks Tomoka excitedly.

"Ah! N-No, no, no," insists Ryoma, frantically waving his hands out in front of him. "I-I think I'm gonna have my lunch somewhere less crowded and _…hectic._ Hehe."

"Oh, okay," nods Tomoka, sounding a bit bummed out as they turn around to head down the hallway. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe even sooner," Ryoma grins slyly. Like on the battlefield, he thinks to himself.

Masato grabs Tomoka's book bag for her and starts heading down the hall. "Come on, Fukumoto. Let's go."

"Oh! C-Coming," stammers Tomoka as she catches up to her friend and starts walking step-for-step alongside him.

Ryoma watches them go with a curious expression on his face. "So… _he's_ Tomoka's Minato. Interesting."

* * *

"Aw! This is much better!" exclaims Ryoma with his arms stretched out to the spring sunshine, "Fresh air and natural light! The way man was intended to enjoy his lunch!"

The beautiful garden and cherry blossom trees welcome Ryoma with open arms. The sun was bright and warm with a small breeze that tempered the heat. He steps out of the school and into the Academy's vivid private garden. Azaleas, bluebells, daffodils, and roses galore are nestled in their beds with honeybees buzzing and dancing around Ryoma.

In the center of the garden, Ryoma spots a gorgeous white-painted gazebo and smirks. "Bingo! The perfect place to enjoy my lunch!"

He hurries over and slips inside the shade of the gazebo. He sits himself comfortably down and, licking his lips, opens up his bento box.

It's empty.

"Oh yeah! _Haha!_ I didn't even make a lunch!" laughs out Ryoma. "Beings made of pure dark magic, us Dark Charm Knights don't need to eat! _Haha!_ "

 _That doesn't stop me from eating though,_ thinks Ryoma to himself. _I guess that's one thing I'm gonna miss about taking over this world. No more hanami dango._

"Oh well!" says Ryoma, snapping his fingers. "I can always just make some with a touch of dark magic!"

In a burst of dark purple sparkles, Ryoma's bento box overflows with all sorts of foods. Everything from grilled salmon to pickled plums to rolled eggs. They all make Ryoma's mouth water. But, just as he's about to take his first bite, something out of the corner of his eyes catches his attention.

It was a girl tending to some of the flowers in the garden. Even though her back is facing him, Ryoma snaps out his seat in a panic. _Oh no! Did she see me use dark magic?_

Ryoma leans out of the gazebo, "Hey, _Flowerbed Babe_ , what the heck are you doing?"

At the sound of his voice, the girl stands up and wipes sweat of her forehead. She spins around on her heel and points straight at Ryoma. "I would refrain from calling me babe, bucko."

Ryoma's eyes widen. _Hold on a minute! Tanned skin, light green hair, bright lime-green eyes…this is Cure Enchant, the Pretty Cure of Magic! And I just called her Flowerbed Babe! I'm so died!_

"Now come help me with these flower!" she demands.

A question pops out from the top of Ryoma's head, " _…Uh?_ "

Nijiko puts both hands on her hips. "You heard me, Eggplant Head!"

Eggplant Head? Ryoma snorts. "My name is Ryoma Aisaki, you know!"

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey's uncle," coos Nijiko. "Now come help a damsel in distress!"

Ryoma rolls his eyes and gets up and goes to help. _I gotta get on her good side after all if I wanna snatch her PreHeartBook._

At this point, Nijiko has crotched back down and nurturing a bed of daisies. As Ryoma reaches her she gives him a bright grin. "Help me pull out the wilted ones."

Confused by what she means, Ryoma kneels down beside her and notices that nearly all of the daisies had turned brown and were drooping. "Why bother?" asks Ryoma. "I mean, practically all of them are dead."

Nijiko smiles softly, "Because every living thing deserves a chance." She starts pull out the dying daisies from their roots. "Getting rid of the wilted ones will help the healthy ones grow stronger and bloom brightly."

This leaves Ryoma actually at a loss for words. Quickly, he starts pulling out daisies with wilted petals.

Nijiko grins happily. "Make sure you pull them out from their roots."

The two are quiet for the longest time after that. They sit peacefully together, cleaning up the flowerbed together until only the healthy daisies remain. Nijiko finishes by sprinkling fresh water over the flowers with a watering can.

Nijiko brushes one of the daisies' petals with her fingers affectionately. "These guys should be fine now."

Ryoma leans back and lands on his butt, sticking his legs out in front of him. "You really love flowers, don't you?"

"I do," states Nijiko, sticking out her tongue. "To be honest, sometimes I like flower more than people."

"No kidding," chuckles Ryoma.

Just then, Nijiko spots Ryoma's bento box beside him and her eyes light up, "Hey, Eggplant Head, are you gonna have any of that?"

Ryoma nods. "Well, yeah, actually—!"

To Nijiko, that sounded like a _yes_ and she rapidly pops open his lunch and starts devouring his meal.

" _—Hey!_ " snaps Ryoma is disbelief. "I was gonna eat that!"

"Oh," blinks Nijiko innocently. "I thought you said _'yeah, go for it, you awesome chick'_."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" argues Ryoma with a comical angry face.

"Well, too late," says Nijiko with chopsticks in her mouth as she hands the bento box back completely empty.

"T-That's just cruel," whimpers Ryoma. _Jeez, who knew the Pretty Cure of Magic was so obnoxious!_

"Hey, Eggplant Head, have you ever heard of _Hanakotoba?_ " asks Nijiko out of nowhere as she twirls the chopsticks in one hand.

"No, I haven't," mutters Ryoma, still bitter over his lost meal.

"It means _flower language_ ," explains Nijiko. "In short, each flower conveys their own emotion without needing the use of words."

Without warning, Nijiko hops up on her feet and bounces over to a flowerbed filled with bright yellow flowers. "Daffodils are my favourite flower! They symbolize rebirth and new beginnings. They are also known as the Flower of Spring."

"Oh, I…I didn't know that," blinks Ryoma as he stands up with her and actually takes in all the bright flowers surrounding them.

So a flower isn't just a flower to humans, Ryoma lulls over in his head. They give each and every flower an emotion, a meaning, a voice even though plants were never meant to speak a word. They're height and colours are their voice.

"Which flower is your favourite?" asks Nijiko.

"Um…" thinks Ryoma as he walks around the garden. "I'm not sure."

How could he choose? There are so many! Small ones, big ones, ones with small feathery petals, ones with thick smooth petals, pink, yellow, green, blue, purple, so many different colours! How can he just pick _one?_

Just then, Ryoma spots one and grins, "This one! This one is my favourite!" It was a small flower with black six petals with streaks of purple and mottled with yellow. "Which one is this?"

Nijiko peaks over eagerly, but her eyes darken when he shows her. "That's…that's the _kuroyuri_. It has a lot of names, but it's commonly known as the _Kamchatka lily_."

"Cool," Ryoma grins. "What does it mean?"

Nijiko gives him a weak smile. "It means… _curse_."

His smiles drops and his face becomes shadowed. " _Oh_."

Before Nijiko could say another word, the school bell rings. "Oh! Come on, Eggplant Head. We gotta get going. Lunch is over and classes begin again. O the horror!"

"You go on ahead," says Ryoma. "I'll just be another minute. I'm new here so I can just give the excuse that I got lost or something."

"Oh, okay," nods Nijiko. "I guess I'll catch you later then, Eggplant Head." With that, Nijiko takes of running towards the Academy.

Standing alone, Ryoma reaches out for the Kamchatka lily. Curse. Thames knew that word all too well. Curse. A supernatural power bent on inflicting harm and punishment to others.

Ryoma chuckles wickedly to himself. _Yeah, that suits me perfectly, a being of pure dark magic._

Ryoma crushes the dark lily in his fist. "Then, I guess I'll do what I'm best at…"

Dark purple fire of dark magic ignites in his hand, burning the lily inside. The flames creep up his arm, transforming the student jacket into his dark turquoise shirt. The flames completely consume Ryoma. With a burst of light from his bright green eyes, the dark magic fire is snuffed out.

Thames smiles wickedly, "…cause some chaos!"

The young Dark Charm Knight reaches for one of the Fairytale Puppet from around his belt chain. He snatches up one with a puffy black-and-red dress covered in hearts with a golden crown. He tightens the puppet in his hand and is small doll becomes tainted with dark magic, turning her dress dark and flush all colour from her rosy cheeks.

Thames holds up the Endingu Doll and flashes his fangs. " **Queen of Hearts** , let's paint Minwa Academy red! My new Endingu!"

Thames drops the Endingu Doll and an explosion of dark magic sparkles consumes the school's garden. Thames breathes in the dark magic and basks in the light of the giant Endingu monster as its crimson red eyes flash through the mist of darkness.

 _"Endingu!"_ the monster cries out as it bursts through the storm of shadows.

"Yeah, sorry teach, but I'm gonna be late for class," snickers Thames. "I'm trying to destroy the school!"

 _"Endingu!"_ The Queen of Hearts Endingu whips out a huge paintbrush drenched in bright red paint. It was practically the main size of the monster! With the brush in hand, the Endingu starts painting the garden in the red paint. Underneath the paint, all the flowers became to wilt and lose their colour. None of the flowers can move a petal and the honeybees are grounded, unable to even witch a single wing beat. The beautiful garden was ruined in the red paint; it looks like a bloody battleground. This thought brings a wicked smile to Thames's face.

"Do your worst, Endingu," orders Thames, pointing towards the school building.

 _"Endingu!"_ The monster charges towards the building, leaving a trail of destruction as it goes. Clobbering all the gorgeous flowerbeds under its feet and swinging the paintbrush at the gazebo, destroying it with one powerful strike.

Thames closes his eyes and floats up into the air, taking in all the chaos and madness. "Can ya feel it, Endingu? All of the dark magic bein' created by your chaos! All the power we're collectin' for Kuroizado-sama! We'll watch this world crumble! Just like Fanciful Kingdom!"

The Dark Charm Knight's green eyes shine malevolently. "Watching the birth of sorrow and despair brings me such joy!" Thames flies over the school building and his Endingu. "How's your masterpiece coming along, my Endingu?"

 _"Endingu! Endingu!"_ cries out the Queen of Hearts Endingu, happily bouncing up and down as it paints the front of the school in its venomous red paint.

Just then, Thames spots something on the ground by the crushed gazebo. It's his empty bento box, but the Dark Charm Knight spots a scrap of paper inside. Thames soars down and lands on the ground in front of the bento box. He picks up the scrap of paper and realizes that there was writing on it.

Thames quickly reads the note:

 _Thanks for the lunch, Eggplant Head!_

 _I owe you one!_

 _– Nijiko :)_

Thames stumbles where he stands. _W-When did she have time to write this? Tsk. It must have been when I was looking at all the flowers. Had to have. Humans are…human are so...unpleasant!_

Thames's eyes fill with rage and he crushes the note in his palm and burns it with his dark magic flames, "Endingu! Destroy ever inch of this stupid school! Destroy it all!"

 _"ENDINGU!"_ The Queen of Hearts Endingu's eyes flash and it lifts its giant paintbrush into the air and slashes down on the Academy building.

 _"I don't think so, ugly!"_

A spark of blue and green light shoots out from the ground and rocket straight at the monster. The Pretty Cure of Wisdom appears in front of the Endingu, _"Wise Safeguard!"_ With her translucent shield of light in her hands, she stops the Queen of Hearts Endingu's attack cold.

The Pretty Cure of Magic appears in front of the monster, "We won't let you lay a finger on this school!" Her fists start to glow bright green, _"Magical Strike!"_ Joining her hands together, she clubs the Endingu right in the jaw and sent it tumbling to the ground, landing hard on the back of its head.

 _"Endingu!"_ The monster cries out in surprise.

Thames tightens his fists furiously, "ARGH! You stupid PreCure! Why can't you just let my Endingu destroy this dumb school?"

Cure Enchant and Mythical stand on the ground and stand side-by-side with each other. "Because we're not heartless monsters like you!" states the green warrior.

"Oh! So now you're calling _me_ a monster!" scruffs Thames with blazing eyes, "I ain't the one who's a story tall with glowing red eyes!"

"Yes, but you're the one _creates_ those ugly-faced monsters!" argues Cure Enchant.

"Uh…Enchant?" Cure Mythical tries to speak up.

"I'm called a Dark Charm Knight! _Not_ a monster!" shouts Thames with a comical angry face.

Cure Enchant shares this same expression, "Which is French for monster!"

" _No!_ It's really not!"

"Uh…Enchant," Cure Mythical tries again.

"Well, then you're an indirect monster!" counters the Green PreCure.

"There is no such thing as an _indirect monster!_ " disregards Thames.

As they continue to argue, the Endingu and Cure Mythical glances back and forth from Thames and Cure Enchant, overwhelmed and drowning in sweat marks.

The blue warrior take in a deep breath and shouts at the top of her lungs, _"ENCHANT! STOP ARGUING WITH THE ENEMY! WE HAVE TO DEFEAT THE ENDINGU!"_

"Jeez, calm down, Mythical," says Cure Enchant, putting a hand on her hip. "I was just having some fun."

Cure Mythical sighs at this. "Can you go thought _one_ conformation _without_ arguing with someone, Enchant?"

"Apparently not," shrugs Cure Enchant.

"Are guys are seriously pissing me off!" barks Thames, pointing down the two PreCure, "Endingu! Get this over with and crush them to pieces!"

 _"Endingu!"_ cries the Queen of Hearts Endingu as it charges at the legendary warriors.

Cure Mythical doesn't give the monster a chance to harm them as she slaps her hands flat out on the ground, _"Mythical Wave!"_

From the ground sprouts a huge wave of blue-coloured light magic. It crashes against the Endingu's attack and sends the monster collapsing to the earth.

 _No!_ Thames's whole body shacks with anger.

 _"Endingu!"_ The hearts on the Endingu's lifts out its dress and assault the PreCure. However, the two warriors are ready for it.

 _"Enchanted Blade!"_ Cure Enchant calls out and a green sword of light appears in her hand.

 _"Blue Slash!"_ A blade of bright blue light bursts into Cure Mythical's hand. And together, the two charge at the storm of hearts.

 _No!_ Thames shakes with rage. _This ain't possible?!_

"AHHH!" the two warriors break through the borage of hearts, slashing them to pieces with their swords of light and together they bring their swords together and deliver a powerful strike to the Endingu's stomach.

 _"ENDINGU!"_ cries out the monster as crumbles to the ground.

Cure Enchant and Mythical expression a look and smile.

 _"How are you winning?!"_ cries out Thames.

The two legendary warrior's smiles freeze and they both gaze up at the young Dark Charm Knight.

"Cure Fable is gone!" shouts Thames. "How…How are you still beating me?! Your strength, your hope, everything should be gone! So why are you fighting?! A group without the Pink PreCure…is _pointless!_ "

"You're wrong," says Cure Mythical.

Thames glares down the two warriors, but their eyes never waver. Cure Mythical's sky blue eyes and Cure Enchant lime green eyes blind him with their faithful light. It's him who pulls his eyes away first with a disgusted hiss.

"Cure Fable isn't gone!" states Cure Enchant. "She might not be standing side-by-side with us anymore, but she's fighting with us!" the Green PreCure grabs at her chest. "Cure Fable is right here! In our hearts! She's fighting alongside us in spirit!"

"I know, right now, Cure Fable is watching us," smiles Cure Mythical bravely. "She's at her desk, looking at the window whispering _'do your best your guys!'_. I know it!"

"Tsk," growls Thames. "You humans and your blind optimism is revolting!" He glares down at them with his bright green eyes. "That light in your eyes…I can't _wait_ till the day Kuroizado-sama rips it away from you and this world!"

"Well," Cure Enchant smirks. "That day won't be _today!_ " The Green PreCure grabs her teammates hand and smiles vividly, "Right, Mythical?"

The Blue PreCure tightens her grip and beams back. "Yeah, Enchant!"

Hand-in-hand, Cure Enchant and Mythical point up at the Queen of Hearts Endingu with a bright smile on both of their face, **"Monster corrupted by darkness, we will return your happy ending to you!"**

Suddenly, an aura of pure light surrounds the Pretty Cure Magic and Wisdom. The two blink in surprise, but feel newfound strength flow their ever inch of their bodies, from the tips of their fingers to ever strand of their hair. A spell circle sparkling with wisdom and magic together appears under the girls' feet. Light of green and light of blue dance together, twirling together, creating a beautiful masterpiece between the two legendary warriors.

 _" **Pretty Cure...Miraculous Savoir Faire!"**_

Magic and wisdom unite, the light of green and blue blast out the teammates joined hands and strikes the Endingu, piercing it right in the heart.

 _"Ending…"_ hums the Queen of Hearts as it is consumed by shimmers of blue and green light and is purified, returning the its rightful form as a cute Fairytale Puppet.

" _Tsk!_ " hisses Thames as he guards himself from the light. "It's official. Worst. Day. Ever."

* * *

"Hey, Aisaki! Do you wanna come to karaoke with us?"

Ryoma opens up his cupboard and grabs his shoes. He gives the group of students his best fake smile. "Sorry, I gotta go straight home today. Maybe some other time."

Besides, thinks Ryoma. _I have zero idea what the heck 'karaoke' is. Sounds like so exotic fruit. I don't wanna go see a fruit. Human have such weird hobbies._

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess we'll see you later, Aisaki." The friends grab their shoes and book bags and head out together.

Ryoma's smile disappears as quick as it appeared and his eyes are dark and empty. He gathers up all his books and closes his cupboard.

 _First day at school, let's see what I accomplished. I joined something called the Student Council and I think I made an enemy out of their President._ Great. _I got ambushed at every turn by all these stupid students who want to be my friends._ Fantastic. _I got my lunch stolen by that green-haired girl._ Amazing. _Apparently, the "curse" flower is my favourite flower._ Nice. _And the PreCure completely crushed me today._ Awesome.

 _"Ryoma?"_

Ryoma swings his book bag over his shoulder. _It's not like I expected this too easy or anything, but I didn't expect these human to be so frustrating! All this friendship nonsense!_

 _"Ryoma Aisaki?"_

A hand reaches out and taps Ryoma on the shoulder. Half-heartedly, Ryoma turns around and sighs, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not—"

"It _is_ you! I knew it!"

Ryoma sees the chestnut brown hair, the crisscross hairclip, and sparkling pink eyes. "It's _me!_ Do you remember me?" asks the girl. "We met at the market the other day!"

"Y-Yeah," murmurs Ryoma. "Y-You're Imari Suzukawa."

"Oh, I thank goodness! You do remember me!" beams Imari. "Man, I've been trying to talk to you _all_ day!"

Ryoma's narrows his eyes confusedly. "Y-You…you _have?_ "

"Yay!" nods Imari. "But, you your always crowded by all our classmates, and those new fangirls of yours, and I didn't see you in the cafeteria either."

Ryoma's dark green eyes brighten. _She was…she wanted to talk to me too?_

Imari grabs Ryoma hands and holds them up. "You said that we would me again very soon and you were right! When I saw you walk through the door, that you were our new student, I was so happy!"

Ryoma couldn't find any words. He could barely breathe. He felt so light as if she were to let go of his hands, he would float away.

Imari smiles vibrantly. "I've wanted to ask you this all day…do you think we can be friends, Ryoma?"

Lost in her smile, Ryoma's eyes soften and he smiles tenderly in return, " _Yes_."

As soon as the words slip from his mouth, Ryoma realizes what he actually said and his face turns bright red. _What?! No, no, no! Why did I say that? Why did I say that?! We can't be friends! She's my enemy! What the heck was I thinking? What—!_

"Ryoma," beams Imari, tipping her head cutely to the side. "Let's do our best. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah," stammers Ryoma breathlessly.

 _Imari Suzukawa. My first friend. I don't know what that means yet. What is a friend? Can enemies really become friends? No, that's impossible. Isn't it? I…I don't know. That's so many things I don't know. But, I have a feeling I'm going to find out very soon._

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** Tomoka! Nijiko!

 **Tomoka:** What is it, Imari?

 **Imari:** Bukku and Kuiru aren't seeing eye-to-eye.

 **Nijiko:** I don't think they ever have.

 **Imari:** We should try to help them make up!

 **Tomoka:** I don't know, Imari. Maybe we should let them sort it out themselves.

 **Imari:** Nope! This is happening! This is what we're doing!

 **Nijiko:** Oh boy.

 **Imari:** _A Brother's Quarrel! Kuiru's True Dreams!_


	25. A Brother's Quarrel! Kuiru's True Dream!

_Hey, it's **SAYkokoro** with another episode. Thank you again to **enarmonios** , **Komaeda Yuujin** , and **AnimeGirl4Ever** for reviewing. I think it's best if I tell you guys now to give up a heads up. It's near the end of August so school gonna be starting up again. I'm just letting you guys know that I'm going to be extremely focused on school so I will take longer for me to work on my fanfic. But, don't worry! I won't go on hiatus like I did last time. I am still very determined to finish this story!_

 _Anyways, I hope you all enjoy :D_

 ** _*Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors_**

* * *

 **OP: Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 24: |A Brother's Quarrel! Kuiru's True Dream!|**

* * *

"You will be starting your magic lessons today, Kuiru."

Walking down a corridor, King Sutori looks down at his small son. He had a big frown on his face as he looks up at his father, "Do I have to~kuru?"

King Sutori chuckles and pats his son on the head. The young Kuiru barely comes up to his elbows, "Of course, Kuiru. Your magic lessons are just as important as your etiquette lessons, tea ceremony lessons, ballroom dancing lessons, _and_ sword fighting lessons~sutu."

Kuiru lets out an annoyed huff and looks down irritably as they walk down the corridor. King Sutori sighs and looks forwards. "No~sutu. I'm wrong, Kuiru. Your magic lessons are the _most_ important~sutu. You will need your strong still in magic to protect your people from threats~sutu."

"What threats~kuru?" snorts Kuiru. "There hasn't been any danger in Fanciful Kingdom for a hundred years~kuru!"

"And let's hope it _stays_ that way~sutu," nods King Sutori. "But, if something were to happen, the people of Fanciful Kingdom will need your strength~sutu! A strong kingdom needs an even stronger ruler for it to flourish~sutu!"

Kuiru is quiet as his father leads his son into the Eastern Hallway. He had never been through here before. It was always off limits to him and his baby brother. Not in an if-you-go-in-there-your-gonna-be-in-big-trouble kind of way. There was just nothing worth looking at, nothing to explore, it was empty. Trust me, Kuiru had tried _many_ times before. But every single time he tried to open the door at the end of the hallway a solid brick wall blocks his path. This made Kuiru all the more confused that his father was heading straight for that clean-white door.

"Um…father~kuru?" wonders Kuiru as his father leads him to the front of the door. "W-Why are we going _here_ ~kuru? They're nothing on the other side of that door~kuru."

King Sutori looks down and grins cheekily at his son. "Not if you don't know how to us _magic_ ~sutu."

He reaches his paw out and places it on the top left-hand corner of the door. To Kuiru's amazement, King Sutori's paw glows a pale blue as he draws an outline of the door with the light blue sparkles. The grand door glows blue and it opens up all by itself.

King Sutori extends his hand to his son and smile. "Come on, Kuiru. Let's go meet your new mentors~sutu."

Kuiru puts his little paw in his father's hand and he leads the small fairy prince inside. They step into what Kuiru guesses must be the Royal Magic Studies. The room was nothing like any of room in the entire castle. It filled Kuiru's green eyes with wonder. The magic study was printed in a mysterious blue with strange golden embroidery around the edges. In each corner of the room were golden pillars that are wrapped in a tail dragon's tail that sits atop of the pillars and all face the center of the room with emerald-jeweled eyes. The dragon statues were all gazing at the same thing Kuiru was. A giant magic orb sits on top of a golden pedestal in the middle of the room. The magic orbs swirls with all sorts of colours that were constantly changing. The orb was a jade green colour when Kuiru and King Sutori walked in, but was washed over in a violet-red colour and is now a neutral silver colour.

There was nothing or nobody else inside the room. This left a confused expression of King Sutori's face, "Strange~sutu. The Royal Wizards said that they would be in here~sutu."

" _Royal Wizards_ ~kuru?" echoes Kuiru curiously.

"Yes~sutu," grins King Sutori down at his small son. "The Royal Wizards are the second-in-command in Fanciful Kingdom~sutu. I consult with them for their wisdom and insight before I make any decision for the kingdom and, in turn, they help made our kingdom stay strong. They will be your mentors in the magical arts~sutu."

"They sound old~kuru," says Kuiru bluntly. He could already picture them in his head. Two elderly men that are a thousand-years-old with long white beards and long, blue cloaks covered in gold stars. Just like the wizard in the storybooks mother always read to him and his brother before bed.

King Sutori chuckles at this, "Not at all~sutu. They are fine young men who are very eager to teach their future king~sutu." He pats his son on the head. "I'll go see if I can find them~sutu. You stay here Kuiru."

"Okay~kuru," nods Kuiru obediently.

"Don't worry~sutu. I won't be long~sutu." With that, Kuiru's father walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Alone, Kuiru looks around curiously at the grand magic study. He starts walking quietly around the room. There are walls of books surrounding the room and Kuiru presses his paws against the spines of the hardcover books and runs his paw across each one. They were all magic books, Kuiru knew that much, but he didn't recognize any of the strange symbols or writing.

Suddenly, Kuiru stumbles over together on the ground. He turns around and spots a book that had fallen off one of the bookcases. The small prince picks up the book and scrolls through bits and pieces of the pages. It was a bigger book that shows its age with its tattered edges and worn pages. On the cover was a cursive writingengraved in gold. Luckily, it was writing that Kuiru could read.

" _The Legends of…Pretty Cure?_ " reads Kuiru out loud puzzled. _Pretty Cure~kuru? What are Pretty Cure~kuru?_

Curiosity takes hold of the young prince and he begins to scroll through the old pages. There were pages upon pages of illustration of magical girls. Some pink, some blue, some with blonde pigtails, some with long pink hair. They are incredible! Kuiru is glued to the drawings of the powerful girls and couldn't help read the scriptures out loud.

 ** _"One of flowers bright_**

 ** _And one that dreamed of taking flight_**

 ** _Were brought together to save the World Tree_**

 ** _And set the sisters of the wind and moon free."_**

The drawing is of two magical girls. One girl is enveloped in vivid wildflowers. She has tanned skin and is dressed in bright colours and orange hair while her teammate is dancing in feather. She has a pale complexion with long purple hair in a cute white dress. The drawing of two girls is breathtaking. Two complete opposites yet together they create the perfect yin-yang.

Kuiru reads on ahead. The next page has much more than two magical girls. There are six! With the pink girl in the center, her friends of red, yellow, green, and blue shine together like a rainbow!

 ** _"The five lights of hope glow_**

 ** _To bring together the rose of red and blue_**

 ** _Together, they stayed true_**

 ** _And Cure Rose Garden grew."_**

Then, Kuiru skips all the way to the end of the book. The final page isn't like the others. It seems as if someone had spilled black ink over half over the page and it had soaked in and covered the faces of the magical girls. But, Kuiru could tell as clear as day that there is something that the girls are trying to fight on the other half of the page. The young prince quickly reads what he can make out.

 ** _"Dreams, wisdom, magic, and love_**

 ** _Sealed away the darkened one_**

 ** _But the evil still remains_**

 ** _Wrapped in his prison chains_**

 ** _Until he is called upon once again."_**

"What an excellent read, isn't it. That one happens to be my favourite too, Your Higness."

Kuiru jumps up to his feet, spooked by the voice that filled the magic study. He could have sworn he didn't hear the door to the room open. But, he heard the voice clear as day. How could he not? The voice sounded strong yet gentle, easygoing yet captivating, and sincere with ever single word. It wasn't to be dramatic or make a grand entrance. The voice was… _heartfelt_.

Kuiru looks up from the book and that's when he seems them standing there. They weren't like he expected at all. One had light-tanned skin with shaggy, light green hair and turquoise eyes with elf-ears and a green chin puff. His partner had a pale complexion with chin-length black hair and indigo-coloured eyes with a black chin puff too and elf-ears. Standing side-by-side, they were like the sun and moon, night and day, and yet there was an unspoken respect between the two.

The wizard with light green hair walks over and kneels down beside the small fairy. "It's great to finally meet you, Prince Kuiru! Your father has told us so much about you!" The man reaches his hand out and smiles. "My name is **Hikaru**! I'll be one of your mentors!"

Kuiru politely shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you, Hikaru-sensei."

The Royal Wizard notions to his partner, "And this is **Kuroizado**."

Kuiru looks up at the other wizard. The young fairy doesn't know a lot about magic, but he can sense the strength of the Royal Wizards powers through his gentle indigo eyes. "It is very nice too meet you, Kuroizado-sensei."

Kuroizado bows his head. "The honor is all mine, Your Highness." He sits down with the small fairy and looks down at the book he's holding. "The PreCure are amazing are they not. If you like, I can teach you all about the legendary warriors sometime."

Kuiru eagerly nods his head. "That would be great~kuru!"

"But first," says Kuroizado as he picks up a huge pile of spell books in his arms, "We will be starting your first magic lesson—!"

 _"—Snatch!"_ grins Hikaru cheekily as he steals all of Kuroizado's books. "We don't need all these silly books!" Hikaru tosses them all in the trash, _"Bin!"_

 _"What are you doing?!"_ gasps Kuroizado with a comical shocked face with ghost-eyes eyes, spiked-up hair, and twitching fingers. "You cannot just throw those spell books away! They contain history and knowledge! Books are the foundation of the universe! We are nothing without our books!"

 _This guys_ really _likes his books_ , Kuiru easily picks up on. It probably isn't polite of a prince, but the small fairy lets out a tiny laugh at the Royal Wizard's expression.

Hikaru winks. "I believe in action over words! Why _tell_ the young prince he's future potential when we can show him how strong he can become!" The wizard claps his hands together. "But first, we need to figure out what his _Magic Type_ is."

" _Magic Type_ ~kuru?" echoes Kuiru confusedly.

Kuroizado nods his head. "Everyone in Fanciful Kingdom has a form of magic they specialize best in. In order to help you improve your magic skills, we need to learn what _type_ of magic you have."

When the confusion on Kuiru's face doesn't change, Hikaru takes the prince's hand and smiles. "Why don't we show you?"

The Royal Wizards guide the young prince to the center of the magic study where the grand orb stands illuminating all the colours of the rainbow. To stand shoulder-to-shoulder with his new mentors, Kuiru takes to the sky and floats in front of the magical orb. Staring into the orbs, Kuiru's eyes dazzle every colour it shows him.

" _This_ is the _Enchanted Orb_ ," explains Kuroizado. "All you have to do is place your hand on top of the Enchanted Orb and it will be able to read your Magic Type."

Kuiru looks up hesitantly at the Royal Wizard, but he gives him a reassuring nod and Kuiru obeys his mentor. Taking a brave breath, Kuiru places his paw on the Enchanted Orb. He almost jumps back in surprise by the warmth shining from the orb. To Kuiru's amazement at the single touch of his paw, the Enchanted Orb begins to glow a beautiful sapphire blue.

"B-Blue~kuru?" stammers the prince out loud to his mentors. "W-What does that mean~kuru?"

" _Ahhh_ ," beams Hikaru, looking on at the Enchanted Orb. "It appears you specialize in _Defense-Type Magic!_ "

" _Defense-Type Magic_ ~kuru?" repeats Kuiru curiously.

"There are _three_ different types of magic," clarifies Hikaru. "And each type is shown through the colour you weald. Blue is Defensive Magic. In fact, your father is also specializes in defense magic! You greatest strength will be casting Protection Spells."

Kuiru nods his head as he tries to follow along. " _Yellow_ is _Healing Magic_. Your mother and I specialize in healing magic! See watch—" Hikaru places his hand on the Enchanted Orb is to changes from blue to a gorgeous golden yellow, "—We are better at using Healing and Restoration Spells."

"Okay~kuru," murmurs Kuiru. "I think I understand~kuru."

"Finally, _red_ is _Offensive Magic_ ," states Hikaru, "The rarest of the three that focuses on Fighting and Strengthening Spells."

Kuiru brightens up, "Right~kuru! I think I got it~kuru!" But, then Kuiru looks up at Kuroizado as his eyes fill with confusion once again. "What's Kuroizado's Magic Type~kuru?"

Kuroizado grins and places his hand on the Enchanted Orb. However, the orb didn't change to red, blue, yellow. It became a pure-white colour. Kuiru looks up at his mentor with a puzzled face, "White~kuru? But, I thought you said that there are only three Magic Types~kuru?"

"There were only three types," Hikaru smirks slyly as he rests his arm on top of his friend's shoulder. "But, Mr. Magic Genius here has mastered all forms of magic and created his very _own_ Magic Type!"

"A-Amazing~kuru," blinks Kuiru in astonishment as he looks up at the dark-haired wizard. _These Royal Wizards must be the best of the best Fanciful Kingdom has to offer~kuru! And they are_ my _mentors!_

"Now then," winks Hikaru. "Why don't we get started with our first demonstration?"

The Royal Wizards take the young prince out into the private Western Garden of the castle. This was the first time Kuiru had ever step foot into the garden, but it didn't really look like a garden at all. There weren't any flowers or fountains. It was a blank canvas of bright green grass. It had an isolate feel to it. There weren't many places that the garden could be seen from and all of the citizens were of the opposing side of the castle and couldn't possibly be able to peak over the walls and see them.

"This is where the majority of your lessons will be held," states Kuroizado as he opens his arms up to the wide field. "Closed off from most of the castle so you can properly practice spells in peace as well as leaving others out of harm's way."

"Why~kuru?" asks Kuiru. "Is magic dangerous~kuru?"

"Not if you keep forced and perform the spells properly," explains Kuroizado. "No need to worry, Your Highness. We will make sure nothing bad happens."

"Okay," nods Kuiru.

" _Awww_ , you're bonding!" beams Hikaru as he hugs his fellow wizard and the young prince. "There's nothing that makes me happier than Kuroizado making a new friend!"

Kuroizado pushes his palm into the green-haired wizard's face. "Your annoying-nature will be excellent fuel for our battle, Hikaru."

"That's cute," coos Hikaru, pointing his friend in the chest, "It's cute that you think you can beat me."

"Hikaru, you _do_ realize I have won _every single time_ we have dueled?" points out Kuroizado.

 _"SHHH!"_ hushes Hikaru, trying to cup Kuroizado's mouth shut. "Don't say that, Kuroizado! I want Prince Kuiru to think I'm cool!"

Kuiru smiles politely. "I already think you're cool, Hikaru-sensei."

Hikaru's eyes sparkle, "Really?" The wizard pinches the prince's cheeks and stretches his mouth into a wide smile. "King Sutori and Queen Peiji have raised you well!"

"Uh…thank you~kuru?" mumbles Kuiru through his stretched face.

"I will win this battle against Kuroizado!" announces Hikaru, "And protect my cool reputation!"

Kuiru gives his mentor an uncertain smile, "W-Whatever you say, Hikaru-sensei."

With that, the two Royal Wizards exchange a nod and take their places on the opposing side of each side of the field. Kuiru could see that they two of them are itching for a duel and are very eager to begin.

"May the best wizard win, Kuroizado," Hikaru smirks as an aura of yellow light surrounds him.

A sphere of white-coloured light appears in Kuroizado's hand. "I plan to."

Almost without warning, the two wizards clash. Kuroizado casts a storm of balls of light at his friend. Hikaru manages to dive out of the way from most of them, but the last orb of light magic shoots straight at the wizard where he kneels. Without hesitation, Hikaru thrust his arms out in front of him and a wave of bright yellow light washes over him and chancels out Kuroizado's attack.

Hikaru quickly recovers and bolts up to his feet and leaps into an axel spin, shooting darts of yellow light at Kuroizado as releasing a blast of light as he lands kneeled. Kuroizado puts his hands out in front of him and claps his hands together. As he opens his arms out wide again, a staff of light forms. He grabs the staff and swings it around rapidity. Spinning around, Kuroizado deflects ever dart of light from Hikaru and when the giant blast of yellow light attacks, Kuroizado starts quickly starts spinning the staff around and around like wheel and manages to block the blast of light magic.

Kuiru looks on with captivated eyes as the Royal Wizard match each other blow for blow, spell after spell. With his eyes widened in wonder, the young prince smiles wider than he ever had in he's whole life. _C-Can…can I really be like Hikaru-sensei and Kuroizado-sensei? Can I really become this powerfull~kuru? Become this amazing~kuru?!_

Still kneeling in the grass, Hikaru presses his open hands to the ground and the green grass begin to glow a pale yellow colour. The grass starts to grow at a rapid rate and begin to wrap itself around Kuroizado's legs like thick vines. But, Kuroizado wasn't letting himself get trapped so easily. In a flash of bright white light, Kuroizado uses his Teleportation Spell and disappears in a burst of sparkles and reappears in the air above Hikaru. He recreates his staff of light and strikes down on his friend. However, to everyone's surprise, Kuroizado's attack stops short when Hikaru splats a cream pie right in Kuroizado's face!

The two Royal Wizards are still. Hikaru is frozen in place with him still shoving the pie in Kuroizado's face while the dark-haired wizard is still in mid-attack with his staff over his head.

Kuroizado drops his arms. "Gig yer rerly jusk hik me with ag pie, Hikarer?" mumbles Kuroizado with the cream of the pie to his face.

Hikaru sticks out his tongue cheekily. " _'Did I really just hit you with a pie?'_ you ask? Yes. Yes I did. My most powerful spell ever!"

Kuroizado steps back and the cream pie slides off his face and splats to the ground. Kuroizado's face is completely covered in whipped cream and custard. "More like your _dumbest_ spell ever!"

"It stopped you, didn't it," points out Hikaru.

 _"Haha~kuru! HAHAHA~kuru!"_ The two wizards stop and look over to the young prince. The small blue fairy was keeled over laughing to his heart's content. Kuiru couldn't remember the last time he had laugh so hard in his life.

He didn't mean to offend his new mentors, but when he raises his head, his heart lightened to see that the two Royal Wizards were smiling tenderly down at the prince.

Hikaru chuckles to him and gingerly scratches the back of his head. "Well…more or less that's some of the spells we're gonna be teaching you. Hehe."

"So, what do you think, Your Highness?" asks Kuroizado as a quick snap of fingers cleans up the mess on his face. "Are you ready to begin your magic training?"

Kuiru looks up at the Royal Wizards and smiles brightly, " _Yes_ ~kuru!"

* * *

"Come on, Bukku," sighs Tomoka as she gathers her book bag together. "We're late meeting the group at Nijiko's place."

"I'm coming, I'm coming~buku," yawns Bukku as he climbs on top of her writing desk.

Just then, a servant knocks of Tomoka's door and she quickly puts her finger to her lips. "I gotta get that. Get inside the PreHeartBook so you're not seen!"

"I know, I know~buku," says Bukku rolling his eyes. "Just get going~buku."

Tomoka hurries over the door as Bukku goes to hope into the PreHeartBook. But, something stops him when the voice of the servant hits his ears. "I have your shoes, Fukumoto-san."

Bukku pricks up his heart-shaped ears. _That…that voice~buku. I know that voice~buku._

Quietly, Bukku hops down from Tomoka's desk and hurries over to her bedroom door. Bukku pins himself against the wall, out of sight,

"Thank you so much," smiles Tomoka to the butler as she grabs the pair of shoes from him. "I'll be heading out with some friends. Can you cover for me?"

"Of course, Fukumoto-san," says the butler. "I'll just tell him you're at cram school."

Bukku carefully peeks out from around the corner and looks up at the butler. His eyes widen. _"No~buku. Freaking~buku. Way~buku!"_

* * *

Kuiru quietly reads a book while the girls chatter-chat to themselves at Nijiko's apartment complex. He is zoning in and out of their gossip, but his head is much more concentrated on his book.

Kuiru glances up at his partner, Nijiko Ōmitsu, and he can't help but see Hikaru in her smile and bright laughter. _I still can't comprehend the fact that Hikaru-sensei has really been gone for ten whole years now. I'm never going to see my former mentor ever again. Tch. I_ know _I shouldn't be thinking about things that way, but sometimes these thought manage to creep up on me._

It is moments like this that Kuiru takes a step back and realizes how much has happened since he first began his training under Hikaru… _and Kuroizado_.

Hikaru left Fanciful Kingdom to be with his true love and became a father to Nijiko. Kuiru was just shy of becoming Fanciful Kingdom's new king…and Kuroizado turned to dark magic was banished, awoke Dead End, and turned Fanciful Kingdom into Desolate Castle, imprisoning all of Kuiru's people!

Now, instead of taking his rightful place as king, Kuiru was stuck in a strange place called Yūkibarano and having to mentor the legendary warriors, PreCure, while trying to stop his younger brother from doing any damage to their world like he did with theirs.

Kuiru shakes his head to rid himself of these hopeless thoughts and tunes back into the chat Nijiko and Imari are eagerly having.

"And then suddenly are powers combined!" gushes Nijiko as she tells her friend about the battle the day before. "And we defeated the Endingu with our brand new attack called _Miraculous Savoir Faire!_ "

"That's amazing!" beams Imari with shimmering eyes. "I didn't know you and Tomoka could combine powers like that!"

"Either did I!" says Nijiko, bobbing her head. She turns to Kuiru, "Hey, Kuiru. You're the PreCure Expert. Has anything like that happened before?"

Kuiru thinks for a moment, "Well, yes and no~kuru." He closes his book. "There have been past PreCure that have shared finishers with the Pink Cure, but never _without_ the Pink Cure."

Nijiko smirks. "Then, I guess it's time for things to change."

"Seems so~kuru," says Kuiru simply.

"Oh! By the way, Kuiru," speaks up Imari, "I've been meaning to ask you, who taught you about all this PreCure stuff anyways? Was it your parents?"

Kuiru shakes his head, "No~kuru. Actually it was Kuroi—"

The elder prince was cut off by Tomoka opening the front door out of breathe. "—I'm late you guys! I'm _never_ late! Ever! **So embarrassing!** "

"It's alright, Tomoka," Imari grins. "We all have those days—"

"—Yeah, yeah, yeah~buku. Imari forgives you blah, blah, blah~buku," cuts in Bukku as he pops out of Tomoka's PreHeartBook. "Imari! I have something super-ultra-mega important to tell you~buku! I'm serious~buku! It's gonna blow your mind~buku! Tomoka's butler is—"

Kuiru rolls his eyes. "My dear brother's bad habits must be rubbing off on you, Cure Mythical."

Bukku snaps his attention to Kuiru and glares, "Nice, _brother_ ~buku. Is all you can muster insults~buku?"

And just like that, the light-hearted mood to the room ended. Now, all everyone could feel was unmistakable hostility. You could cut the tension with a knife. The fairy brothers just stare each other down, unblinking; Bukku's dark red eyes burn with anger against Kuiru's forest green eyes that holds his grudge like an unmoving mountain.

The three girls all exchange a look and Imari quickly jumps to her feet. "Let's go to the amusement park!"

Tomoka and Nijiko give Imari a confused look, "That's kind of random. An amusement park?"

Imari nods her head, "Yep! Every summer the amusement park opens up! Why not we go there today?"

"Sure~kuru," says Kuiru half-heartedly.

"Whatever~buku," snorts Bukku bitterly.

Sweat marks appear on the side of Tomoka and Nijiko's foreheads as they give each other a worrisome look, "I guess it could be fine."

"Of _course_ it'll be fun!" beams Imari, tipping her head to the side. "Since when do have a _miserable_ time at an _amusement park?_ "

* * *

"You're right, Imari. This was actually a perfect idea," smiles Tomoka as they head inside the amusement park. "This should definitely help lift mood! Plus, Bukku and Kuiru fit right in as prizes so we can have them out in the open!"

"Ah, _greeeat_ ~buku," mutters Bukku sarcastically in Tomoka's arms.

 _"Shh!"_ Tomoka hushes sharply at the fairy prince, "No talking, Bukku!"

"Buy me a candy apple _then_ I'll be quiet~buku," states Bukku.

"That sounds like a great idea, Bukku!" beams Imari. "I love candy apples!"

Imari opens up her purse for money, but her face falls. "I'm all out of money!" She looks to her friends with her best puppy dog eyes, _"Tooomoka. Niiiijiko. Pleeease!"_

The two of them sigh in unison as they reach into their purses for money. "You're lucky we love you so much, Imari."

The girls each bought a candy apple and start walking around the amusement park, seeing all the games and rides, deciding what to do first. Every time Bukku pokes Tomoka in the arm, she holds out her candy apple to him and he takes a small bite.

"When, I'm all for the roller coaster," says Nijiko.

"No way!" pouts Tomoka. "Roller coasters are too scary! Let's start with something easier like the merry-go-round."

"What?" scuffs Nijiko. "The merry-go-round is for four-year-olds! I say roller coaster!"

"Merry-go-round!"

"Roller coaster!"

 _"Merry! Go! Round!"_

 _"Roller! Freaking! Coaster!"_

"How about the bumper boats instead?" compromises Imari, pointing over to the. "That could be fun."

"But, then we're gonna be all wet the rest of the day," points out Tomoka.

"The summer sun will dry you guys off quite quickly," shrugs Kuiru simply. "Or, I could always just dry you guys off with my magic~kuru."

Imari claps her hands together sweetly. "Then, it's settled! To the bumper boats we go!"

The group quickly hops in line and soon enough gets to the first of the line and make their why over to the bumper boats. Each girl climbs into one. Bukku is with Tomoka and Kuiru is with Nijiko.

"Uh…how does this ride work exactly~buku?" asks Bukku as Tomoka places him on her lap.

"Basically we ride around and squirt water at each other," explains Tomoka as she grabs hold of the handles, "Simply, simply."

"You're going down, Tomoka!" proclaims Nijiko as the bumper boats start up. "I am the Queen of Bumper Boats!"

"Well, bring it on, Nijiko!" Imari grins.

The ride begins and the girls press the buttons on the handles and start spraying each other with water. Nijiko squirts Tomoka right in the face and the two burst out laughing. Then, Imari drives over and blasts the two of them. Nijiko and Tomoka both get splashed. The two exchange a mischievous smile. The face Imari and gang up on her, and spurts her right in the face. All three girls can't say all word, all they're capable of is laughing uncontrollably.

Bukku tugs on the hem of Tomoka's dress, "Hey, Tomoka. Can I give it a try~buku?"

"Of course," beams Tomoka as she lifts him up and put him on the handle with the buttons. "Just press these and the water will squirt out of the bumper boat."

Bukku doesn't hold back as he presses the buttons and the water gun jets out and splashes Imari in the chest. "Yay~buku!" he laughs as she shoots the water every which way.

Then, Bukku spots Kuiru in Nijiko's lap and a mischievous smile spreads across his face. "Hey, Kuiru!" calls Bukku as he pushes the buttons. The water shoots up through the air and splashes his elder brother right in the face, "Bulzai~buku!"

Kuiru looks up at his younger brother dripping in water, but rage blazing in his eyes. He lifts up his paw and murmurs an incantation. Dark blue sparkles dance from his paw and into the pool of water surrounding the group. Everyone looks on in horror as the water starts to tremble. Suddenly, the group get consumed by a looming shadow. The girls turn their heads and look up. A huge wave is towering over them. The wave crashes down and tips over all three bumper boats, taking the girls and fairy princes with them.

The girls burst out and the water and grab hold of their bumper boats. Bukku gasps for air and quickly swims over to Tomoka while Kuiru elegantly hands on dry land. Kuiru smirks, _"Bulzai~kuru."_

The three girls exchange a look with one another and then turn around and see all the people waiting in line for their turn. All of their jaws were hitting the floor and a tiny girl had let go of her balloon in bewilderment.

Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko are shaking with blue foreheads and white ghost-eyes as they look on at the crowd, unsure what in the world to say. The girls share the same awkward laugh. "Wow! Haha! That wave was crazy! It just came out of nowhere! Hehe! Hehe…"

* * *

After a quick magic spell provided by Kuiru, the girls are all dry and ready to go on a new ride.

"What ride do you guys wanna go on next?" asks Imari. The group looks around and it doesn't take long for something to catch their eye.

"How about the mirror funhouse?" points out Nijiko. "That could be fun!"

"Is a mirror funhouse really a _ride?_ " wonders Tomoka.

" _You're_ not really a ride!" Nijiko poorly counters.

Tomoka doesn't even hesitate to point this out, "That doesn't make any sense."

" _You_ don't make any sense!" states Nijiko.

"Would the two of you shut up already~buku," snorts Bukku. "Let's just go into the stupid mirror funhouse~buku."

"That's the spirit…I guess," says Imari with an uncertain smile.

The group heads inside the mirror funhouse and are met with a darkened room with a long straight hallways filled with all sort of mirrors. All three girls exchange bright smile and race over to the all the mirrors.

"Look, look, look!" laughs Nijiko as she stands in front of one of the mirrors. She pinches each side of her cheek and stretches her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out. In the wavy mirror, Nijiko had become short and stout, making her tongue huge and wide.

Tomoka snorts out in laughter, holding her sides, "Haha! You look like a frog!"

Nijiko peeks over at Tomoka's reflection and gives her a cheeky smirk. Tomoka was thin and lanky; the tip of her head reaching the top of the mirror and her face was smooches close together. "Your face looks so close together that is could collapse on itself!" The two exchange a laugh.

"They guys!" Imari waves to her friends. "Check this one out!"

Nijiko and Tomoka hurries over the last mirror where Imari is giggles in front of. The two of them stand in the mirror with Imari and she can't help but let out a laugh. "We look like noodles!"

The mirror gave the three girls a ripple effect and the group can't help but move around, standing side-by-side and making their bodies wave with the mirroring girls look like squiggly lines. The girls burst out into huge laughter together, causing their reflecting bodies to swirl and mix together.

On the opposite side of the room, Bukku and Kuiru stand in front of two separate mirrors. Bukku's face is wide and tall and Kuiru's looks like he was squished.

Bukku glares away from his elder brother. " _You_ look like a cold-hearted fairy that got stepped on by a dragon~buku."

"And _you_ look like an immature little child~kuru," states Kuiru with an unmistaken condescending tone, refusing to make eye contact with his younger brother.

A cross-popping vein appears on the side of Bukku's forehead. " _You_ look like a pompous know-it-all~buku."At this point, Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko pick up on the fairy princes' conversation and exchange a worried look with each other.

"Um," Imari tries to step in, "Why don't we try a different ride?—"

" _You_ look like a naïve little kid who destroyed our home~kuru," snorts Kuiru crossly. The two brothers are now forehead-to-forehead, exchanging lightning glares. The group of girls comically drown in sweat drops and depression lines

"Well, _you_ look like someone who can't let go of his grudges~buku!" snaps Bukku, pushing his elder brother back, "Who only cares about saving our world so you can become the new all-powerful king. So you can forget about the little fairies like me~buku!"

Kuiru's eyes fill with rage as he pushes back against his small brother. "At least I don't look like the selfish prince that allow his weak-mind to be manipulated by Kuroizado to destroy Fanciful Kingdom, imprison our parents, and put other worlds in danger~kuru—!"

 ** _"I'M SORRY~BUKU!"_** cries out Bukku. The mirror funhouse fills with a painful silence. Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko quietly look to each other to say something, but their minds are blank.

Kuiru looks at his brother with shocked wide eyes as Bukku desperately grabs at his red cape, trying to hold back the burning tears, _"How many times do I have to apologize for that~buku?! However many times to do I have to say_ 'I'm sorry' _until you can forgive me~buku?!"_

"You don't know what it was like, Kuiru! You _never_ tried to~buku!" Bukku angrily thrashes his head as he buries his face into his cape, his tears scattering everywhere. "I…I don't even matter~buku. I'm the _second born_ prince~buku. I will never become king~buku. I wasn't even born with magic~buku! I can't fight…I…I can't do anything~buku. My life…my life is so useless~buku."

Bukku looks down at his red cape, the gift his old friend once gave him. "But, _Kuroizado_ understood~buku. When I had nothing…when I was alone in the darkness, Kuroizado was the one who reached out his hand and showed me the light~buku. He made me feel, for the first time in my life, that I actually _mattered_ ~buku. That my life _did_ have a purpose~buku."

Kuiru opens his mouth, but for once, he can't think of a word to say. "But, _you_ have _everything_ , Kuiru." Kuiru blinks in surprise as his brother lifts his face to look him in the eye. It wasn't raging fire; it was a spark of ember being put out by his tears yet clinging to hope. "You have the throne, you have magic, and you have our parents' love and attention. You have everything… _everything_ I wish I had~buku!"

Kuiru reaches his paw out to his little brother, "B-Bukku I—!"

"—Just leave me alone~buku!" cries Bukku as he hits his brother's paw away and run out of the mirror funhouse and disappearing into the crowd of people.

"No, no, no!" gasps Tomoka. "Bukku come back!"

Nijiko races over to her fairy partner and picks him up. "We gotta go after him, Kuiru!"

"I know~kuru," murmurs Kuiru, slinking into her arms. "Kuroizado is still after Bukku, we can't let them snatch him up again~kuru."

The group race out of the mirror funhouse and desperately search through the legs of people to spot the small fairy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Kuiru looks down at his paws and his eyes darken, "…Bukku…I'm…"

* * *

"What's my dream~kuru?" blinks young Kuiru in surprise in the middle of his reading. "Why do I need to know that~kuru?"

Kuroizado stands before the young prince and folds his arms. "Well, before Hikaru and I can teach you magic, you need to understand what magic desires of you to do."

"I…I don't think I understand~kuru," confesses Kuiru.

"I _'think'_! That is the perfect word for this!" states Kuroizado. A question mark appears over Kuiru's head. "Magic is not about _thinking_ or _intelligent_. It is about _emotion!_ "

Kuroizado sits down beside Kuiru and snatches the book he was reading right out of his paws, "Hey~kuru! I was reading that~kuru!"

"You have the same problem I had when I first started using magic," says Kuroizado as he looks inside the book. "I thought if I read every single book about magic I would be about to perform it just like that. But, some things don't require words."

"I…I think I understand~kuru," nods Kuriu.

"That's why I would like to know what your dream is, Your Highness," explains Kuroizado as he puts the book down. "That is the beauty of dreams; they don't need rhyme or reason. Dreams are simply just how you feel. If you put a strong thought like your dream in your heart, it will give you strength, it will inspire you, and give let your magic flow."

"Then, I guess my dream is to become king~kuru," says Kuiru.

"No, no, no," Kuroizado grins, waving his finger in Kuiru's face. "That is the destiny that has been already set up for you. What is your dream? If you could be or do anything in the whole world, what would it be?"

Kuiru thinks for a long moment. He bites his lip. "I…I don't know. I guess I don't have a dream~kuru." Kuiru looks up at his dark-haired mentor. "W-What's _your_ dream, Kuroizado-sensei?"

Kuroizado looks up at the ceiling and a bright smile appears in the wizard's face, _"PreCure."_

" _PreCure?_ " echoes Kuiru. "What a minute, that was the book a read the other day, wasn't it~kuru?"

"Yes," nods Kuroizado, "PreCure are girls who becomes legendary warriors. They are granted magical powers and enchanted strength. They fight against evil that threaten all the worlds and stands as a symbol of hope."

"T-They…they sound incredible~kuru!" admits Kuiru.

"They are," smiles Kuroizado gently. "I hope to meet a PreCure one day, to fight alongside them, and protect everyone's hope. _That_ is my dream."

Kuroizado pats the young prince on the head. "So, when you discover what your dream is, come tell me first! And whatever dream it is I am sure it will be amazing!"

Kuiru's forest green eyes sparkle. A spark ignited inside the prince that day. A passion and desire he had never felt before. Kuiru smiles like the sun, "Okay~kuru!"

* * *

 _"Bukku! Bukku!"_ calls Tomoka as the group races through the crowd of people.

"Darn it, Bukku! Where did you go?" hollers Nijiko with Kuiru in her arms. She looks down at her fairy partner. "Kuiru, can't you use a Detection Spell or something?"

Kuiru shakes his head. "Can't afford to in this crowd of people~kuru. But, if we can find someplace more private~kuru..."

"Then, what are we doing?" realizes Tomoka. "Let's find a place more secluded!"

"At an amusement park?" snorts Nijiko in disbelief. "Good luck with that."

Imari turns around and gives both of her friends a strange smile. "W-Well…t-there is o-one place we could go."

Tomoka and Nijiko exchange a confused expression, "Where?"

When everyone around is too distracted with all the rides and games, the three girls quickly and quietly smoosh themselves into one of the rolls of outhouses by the concession stands. Imari trips and falls onto the toilet seat, thank goodness the person before them had the sense to close it and Tomoka and Nijiko are pressed up against the opposing sides of the outhouse, both of them pinches their noses closed.

"This. Is. Disgusting," states Nijiko with a pitched voice from holding her nose.

"Sorry, Nijiko," giggles Imari, "But, not everyone has the luxury of a five-star private bathroom with automatic toilets and sinks with a butler on the other side of the door holding warm towels."

Nijiko stares surprised at Imari with wide eyes. "That was…oddly detailed."

"Guys focus!" Tomoka frowns, elbowing Nijiko in her side. "Granted it serious sticks and I think I threw up a bit in m mouth, but we gotta focus!"

Nijiko winks. "You're so adorable when you're being all serious."

Tomoka jabs Nijiko in her side again, "Sorry, Kuiru. Can you do the spell?"

"Yes~kuru," nods Kuiru as he sits himself on Imari's lap. "I just need a moment of silence to concentrate~kuru."

The three girls respectfully nod their heads and zip their mouths shut. With that, Kuiru takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. He slowly breathes out and murmurs a strange incantation. A shimmer dark blue aura swirls around Kuiru. He opens up his paws and cups them in front of him and a pure ball of light appears inside.

The girls peek down at the ball of light and realize that the orb was showing them an image of Bukku. But, before either one of the girls can process the image, Kuiru eyes wide and he teleports away in a flash of ocean blue light. The orb of light drops to the floor of the outhouse and roll over to Imari's feet.

"Kuiru!" gasps Nijiko, grapping at the empty air. "Where did you go? Where's Bukku? What the heck man?"

Imari reaches over and picks up the ball of light and looks inside at the image of Bukku. He was sitting on top of something. There wasn't really much to go on. Behind was just a vase blue sky with fluffy white clouds and it seems that he red cape is blowing fiercely in the wind. Just then, Imari sees that the movement of the wind was constantly changing, almost like Bukku was going up and down. _No._ More like he was going around and around on something…!

"I know where Bukku is!"

* * *

It is late. Too late. But, young Kuiru is wide awake. And, in that moment, he was glad. Then, he wouldn't have heard the sound. It wasn't the sound of a creaking floor or the sound of something striking a window. It was a sound Kuiru was all too familiar with. _The sound of magic._

Quietly as possible, Kuiru climbs out of bed and tiptoes out of his bedroom and down the nearest corridor; following the sound of magic. _What does magic sound like?_ It's sort of hard to explain. Sort of like a ringing sound. But, not like a bell. Like a song. Does that make any sense? I hope so. I wish you could hear it. It truly is a beautiful sound.

Kuiru soundlessly walks down the long hallway, continuing to follow the sound of magic. Before the young prince realized it, he was standing in front of the magic studies. He notices instantly the pale yellow light shining through the lining of the door.

Swallowing his breathe, Kuiru creaks open the door and peeks inside. "H-Hello~kuru? I-Is anyone in here~kuru?"

The door bursts wide open Kuiru sees the swirling of a magic portal spiraling inside the Magic Study. Kuiru sees a dark figure huddled over the portal with a bag stuffed with books and spells slung over their shoulder.

The being's elf ears prick up to the sound of the door opening and snaps around to face the small fairy.

"H-Hikaru-sensei?!" gulps Kuiru is surprise.

"Oh, thank goodness. Prince Kuiru, it's you," says Hikaru with a huge sigh of relief. "I thought you were Kuroizado."

Kuiru glances at the portal behind Hikaru and then back to his mentor. "W-What are you doing, Hikaru-sensei?"

Hikaru looks behind him at the portal and smiles at the young prince. "I'm going away, Prince Kuiru. Far away."

"W-What~kuru?" scoffs Kuiru in disbelief, "W-Why~kuru? How long are you going to be gone for~kuru?"

Hikaru walks over to the small prince and crouches down. Patting Kuiru on the head, he smiles, _"Forever."_

"F-Forever~kuru?!" echoes Kuiru in alarm, "B-But why~kuru?! Where are you going~kuru?! I should get Kuroizado-sensei—"

"—Please don't," says Hikaru, looking away sadly. "No, I can't say goodbye to Kuroizado like this. You can't tell him, Prince Kuiru. Promise me you won't."

"B-But why~kuru?" Kuiru demands.

Hikaru sighs. "Sometimes it's better to skip the _'goodbye'_ part. Kuroizado would just try to talk me out of it. Tell me that Fanciful Kingdom needs me." Hikaru looks up and smiles. "But, that's a lie. Fanciful Kingdom doesn't need two Royal Wizards. Kuroizado is beyond talented. I know he can guild the kingdom in ways I never could."

Hikaru looks around at the magic study. Kuiru could see in his mentor's eyes that he was looking back at ever memory that touches every inch of the room; memories of his time alongside Kuroizado, memories of reading every single book in every bookshelf, memories of training Kuiru, and of this memory in motion.

"But now," says Hikaru with softened eyes. "I found somewhere else I can begin my next chapter in life. Someone else I can love and spend the rest of my life with her." Hikaru puts both hands on the young prince's shoulders and winks. "I found my new dream, Prince Kuiru."

Kuiru shakes his head confused. "Hikaru-sensei, I don't understand."

Hikaru smiles tenderly at the small fairy. "I know. Regardless, I want you to still promise me something, Prince Kuiru." Kuiru lifts up his head and looks at his mentor in the eye. "When you find your dream, when you understand what it means to dream; don't run away from it. Reach out, grab it, and _never_ let it go!"

A single tear falls from Kuiru's face, but Hikaru gently whips it away and gives the small prince the same hopeful smile he had the first time they met. Kuiru nods his head. "I promise~kuru!"

"Good," Hikaru grins.

 _That was the last thing Hikaru ever said to me. And they would be the last words I would ever hear my mentor say. As I watched the wizard step through the portal, I realized how little I knew. I didn't know about_ _Yūkibarano, about Hikaru's truelove in_ _Juri Ōmitsu, and I didn't known what life my former mentor would lead, or the life he lost when he died._ _But, now, I know so much than that_ _naïve young prince back then. Now, I have a partner in_ _Nijiko Ōmitsu, the daughter of my former mentor and the Pretty Cure of Magic. Now I know how to dream. Now I have a dream I want more than anything in the world. Now it's time for someone to hear it._

* * *

On top of the amusement park Ferris wheel, Kuiru finds his little brother Bukku. He's sitting there quietly with a bubble wand in hand and a cup of soapy water in the other. He takes a gentle breathe and lets of stream of rainbow-coloured bubble blow out of the wand and float blissfully into the summer air. Blowing bubbles; just like they did when they were kids.

 _"Bubble Boogie~kuru~. Bubble Boogie~kuru~,"_ hums Kuiru. _"Bukku loves when I Bubble Boogie~kuru~."_

Bukku glances behind him at his elder brother, but goes back to blowing bubbles without saying a word.

Kuiru takes a deep breath and takes a seat beside his brother. "Um…H-How did you ever get up here~kuru?" It was a stupid question, but at least it was something.

"Just because I can't fly or use magic _doesn't_ mean I'm completely useless~buku," murmurs Bukku.

The two brothers sit there quietly together, looking up at the wide blue sky as Bukku continues to blow bubbles. Finally, Bukku speaks up, "I always like watching the bubbles~buku. Floating away into the air, reflecting rainbows~buku. But, one small mistake and the bubble pops, gone forever~buku."

" _You're_ the bubble," realizes Kuiru. To his own surprise, the elder prince lets out a chuckle. "I guess my just a bubble too~kuru."

Bukku gives his brother a puzzled expression, but Kuiru straightens his arms and rests his body against them, gazing up at the vase blue sky. "For so long, I've been living in a bubble~kuru. I was supposed to be the smart one, but I didn't know anything~kuru. I didn't understand what was going on right in front of my face~kuru. With you _and_ Kuroizado."

Kuiru reaches his paw out to the sky. "I could have reached out to you~kuru. _So_ many times~kuru. But, I would just look away~kuru." He closes his paw. "The truth is, I don't blame you for what happened to our home~kuru. I blame myself~kuru. If I had just been a caring brother, if I had been a more sensible prince, none of this might ever have happened~kuru."

Bukku stares at his elder brother with wide eyes in amazement, "Kuiru."

"You were never the one who was supposed to apologize," confesses Kuiru. "I was~kuru." Kuiru locks eyes with his younger brother. "Bukku, I am so, _so_ sorry. For everything. I didn't know about the struggles you were facing~kuru. The dream you thought you could never reach. I never tried and I'm sorry for that~kuru. To be honest, I've been struggling with my true dream too."

Bukku blinks blindsided by this, "B-But, I thought your true dream was to become king~buku?"

Kuiru chuckles at this. "No, that was just what destiny wanted of me~kuru. But, being king was never my real dream~kuru." Kuiru took a breath as he finally speaks his true feelings. **"My dream is to become a Royal Wizard~kuru."**

Bukku is speechless as his elder brother continues. "I…I always admired Hikaru and Kuroizado. How strong they were, how kind and wise they were, and how they shined when they used magic to make the kingdom flourish~kuru! Just the thought of that made my heart race~kuru! Then, I started thinking, what if I could be like them~kuru? That I could shine like them~kuru! I could become a Royal Wizard and support Fanciful Kingdom in a different way~kuru."

"I-I didn't realize~buku," admits Bukku, looking down at his paws.

"I'm not perfect either, Bukku," says Kuiru.

"So…are you gonna tell mom and dad how you really feel~buku?" asks Bukku, nervously fiddling with the bubble wand.

Kuiru sighs deeply. "I don't know~kuru. The kingdom still needs a king~kuru."

"Right~buku," mumbles Bukku.

"My path is set in stone, Bukku," states Kuiru. "I can't ever reach my true dream~kuru. But, _you_ can~kuru." Bukku gazes at his brother with his wide burgundy eyes. "You don't have anything like the throne stopping you from reaching your dreams~kuru."

For some reason, Kuiru remembers Hikaru's last words in that moment and it brings a smile to his face. "So promise me, Bukku. If you ever find a dream; reach out, grab it, and never let it go~kuru."

Bukku blinks in surprise, but then nods to his brother. "I promise… _Kuiru-niisan_."

* * *

Blocking the bright sun with her hand, Imari looks up smiling at the two brothers "Well, looks like they sorted things out. Good."

Tomoka and Nijiko exchange a look with each other. Tomoka quickly catches on and smiles. "This was all your doing, wasn't it Imari? You had use come to the amusement park and all of this so that Bukku and Kuiru would make up, didn't you?"

Imari winks at her two friends. "Yeah, it was. And I'm so glad they're friends again. So glad."

Nijiko shakes his head in disbelief, "Jeez, Imari. Why would you go through all that trouble?"

Imari smiles softly, "Because that's all I'm capable of doing now." Tomoka and Nijiko blink in surprise at your friend's response. She holds her hands against her chest and looks up at the limitless sky. "I can't transform into Cure Fable. I'm just an average girl. But, I'm going to do all I can as a normal human girl!"

"Imari," breathes Tomoka. _You really are amazing._

"Now then," Imari grins. "I say we go on the Ferris wheel next! Bukku and Kuiru look like they're having fun on it!"

Nijiko nods her head. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

As the sun begins to set on a wonderfully successful day, the group walk home together with cotton candy and candy apple still stuck in-between their teeth and unbreakable smiles across each of their faces. Bukku happily ride atop Imari's head. They stop off at Tomoka's house first before they carry on to Nijiko's apartment.

"You guys really don't you to walk us to the door," Tomoka reminds her friends for the millionth time.

And for the millionth time, Nijiko reassures her. "Nonsense, Tomoka. Can't friends walk their friends to their doors? It's good hostility, you know. And probably a great sigh of friendship, or whatever. Now, would you stop being such a worrywart?"

Tomoka nervously grabs at a lock of hair. "Um, I, uh, it's just…I don't this it's _really_ necessary. I, uh, appreciate the hospitality, really I do! It's just…!"

The front door opens and a butler steps out. "Oh! There you are Fukumoto-san. I didn't realize you were gonna be gone for…so…long…"

Imari and Nijiko's jaws hit the floor. There he was. Student council president, richest boy in school, the one and only Masato Kashima dressed up in a butler suit! A black suit jacket, black vest, white dress shirt, black bowtie, black dress pants, black loafers and everything!

Masato the trail he was holding and the ting sound at it hit the doorsteps was all anyone could hear.

" _Uhhhh_ , M-M-Masato-senpai?!" stammers Imari bewildered. "W-W-Why are you dressed up as a butler?"

Bukku pulls at Imari's ear, "Omigod~buku! I've been trying to tell you this _all_ day, Imari!" Bukku whispers in her ear. **"Masato is Tomoka's butler~buku!"**

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** N-No way, Masato-senpei is Tomoka's butler?

 **Nijiko:** Ohhhh the irony is delicious! Take a bite of that irony pie!

 **Imari:** B-But how?! How is this possible?!

 **Nijiko:** Believe it, Imari. Student council prez is nothing but a bulter.

 **Imari:** This is too much! I feel like my brain is gonna explode!

 **Nijiko:** Okay. Just make sure you don't get brain shrapnel on me.

 **Imari:** _Masato is a Butler?! Can We Be Friends?!_


	26. Masato is a Butler? Can We Be Friends?

_Hey, it's **SAYkokoro** here! Finally! A new episode. I'm sorry about the long wait. School has been crazy busy. I hope you guys all understand. I hope that I will be able to get episode out a bit faster than this one. I really, really, really hope this episode was worth the wait. Thank you **D.N.S Akina** , **AnimeGirl4Ever** , **Cold-heart-Angel23** , and **enarmonios** for your continuous support :)_

 _I hope you all enjoy :)_

 ** _*Please excuse all spelling and grammar errors_**

* * *

 **OP: Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 25: |Masato is a Butler?! Can We Be Friends?!|**

* * *

 _A little girl sits outside in her backyard alone with her knees to her. She's crying softly, taking off her thick-framed glasses to try and wipe away her tears with the back of her hands. But, no matter how much she tries, her light blue eyes continue to well up with tears._

 _Only one person hears the little girl's cries. "Fukumoto-sama, there you are!"_

 _A young Tomoka lifts up her head and, through her blurred vision, sees a young boy racing towards her, "M-Masato-kun?"_

 _The young Masato pushes up his oversized glasses. "I thought I told you; don't call me by my first name. I'm your butler now. Don't put your servant on the same level as you."_

 _Tomoka sniffles, "Right. Sorry. I forgot." She points up at her young butler. "But, then you can't be calling me Fukumoto-sama. It's just **so embarrassing!** "_

 _Masato rolls his eyes, "Fine. But, if your father yells at me for degrading his only daughter, I'm blaming you." Tomoka soundly looks up Masato with puffy eyes from all her crying. All Masato can muster is a sighs as he sits down next to his new master. "Believe me, this feels weird for me too, but what other choice does my family have."_

 _Tomoka stays quiet as she wraps her arms around her legs, squeezing herself into a little ball. "Why are you here, Kashima-kun?" she mumbles, resting her head on her knees._

 _"You parents are looking for you," states Masato, as he adjusts his bowtie. "They're worries about you when you just ran off like that. And, quite frankly, so am I."_

 _"That's a lie," says Tomoka coldly. "Mommy and daddy don't care about me. They don't love me."_

 _Masato tilts his head to try to look his friend in the eye, but she jerks her head away. Masato huffs at this and leans his head back, gazing up at the cloudless sky. "I know you won't believe me when I tell you this, but, your parents_ do _care about you. They_ do _love you. They just have a…_ interesting _way of showing it."_

 _Tomoka shifts her feet inwards, but doesn't say a word. Masato lets out an obnoxious sigh, "Fine then, I guess I'll just have to love you for the both of them."_

 _Tomoka turns around to look at her friend, her eyes sparkling with tears. Masato reaches out and brush the tears from her baby blue eyes and cups her cheek with one hand. "If you think you're all alone, that no one cares about you…than think about me. Because you know I'll_ always _care for you. Okay, Fukumoto-san?"_

 _Colour returns to Tomoka's face and she gives Masato the most beautiful smile of her life. "Okay, Kashima-kun!"_

* * *

"Uh, Kashima-senpai?" Imari asks again. "Why are you dressed up as a butler?" Before Masato could see them, Bukku and Kuiru disappear inside their PreHeartBooks.

"Yes, Mr. Student Council President, Mr. Richest Boy in School," says Nijiko with her hands on her hips. "Please _do_ tell."

 _"COSPLAY!"_ Masato and Tomoka say in unison.

"We don't believe you," state Imari and Nijiko together with the same unimpressed expressions on their faces.

"N-No! Seriously!" Tomoka still tries to explain. "It _is_ cosplay!"

"Y-Yeah!" stammers Masato, obsessively fussing over his butler uniform. "I'm…uh…cosplaying… _Bertram?_ From… _Black Butler?_ "

 _"AHA!"_ explains Nijiko, pointing at the two of them. "That is a bald-faced lie if I ever heard one! His name is _Sebastian_ , you dodo birds! Jeez, get your anime facts straight!"

"Gang it," mutter Masato and Tomoka together.

"Well then!" says Masato, clapping his hands together. "Wow, would you look at the time! Well I guess we better get going!" Masato grabs Tomoka by the shoulders and leads her inside of the mansion. "This was fun! Really! Let's do this again sometime. Soon! Your people call my people. We'll do lunch!" Masato slams the front door shut in Imari and Nijiko's faces.

Nijiko spins around on her heel and rests her arms behind her head. "Isn't _this_ delicious irony," she coos as she walks down the driveway.

Imari tips her head to the side. "What is?"

"Oh, please," Nijiko smirks. "If the Great Masato doesn't like something, he will let the whole world know. _Everyone_ knows how he feels about you being enrolled in Minwa Academy."

"Right," murmurs Imari as she steps in line with her friend.

Nijiko lets out a humorous snort, "Him saying how poor you are and how fake you are. Yet, all along, _he's_ been the deceiver. I bet he's even poorer than you. And you're not even that poor!"

"I'm poor compared to rich people," nods Imari, understandingly.

"But, _why_ would _Tomoka_ keeps this a secret?" scoffs Nijiko, as she lets her arms swing down to her sides. "I mean, come _on_ , Tomoka. I know your childhood friends with Masato, but _why_ hide this tasty secret. How scandalous of you."

Imari gives her friend an unsure look. "What are you thinking, Nijiko?"

"Isn't it obvious?" smirks Nijiko. "It's time Masato got a sweet taste of karma. I can see the headlines now; _'Masato Kashima has been living a lie! The richest boy in school shines the Fukumoto family's shoes!'_."

"That is a _long_ name for a headline," points out Imari.

Nijiko pouts. "You know what I mean!"

The two friends open the main gates and slip out. As they do, Nijiko's PreHeartBook lets off a light green glow and the fairy prince Kuiru pops out. "Legendary warriors _don't_ tattletale, Cure Enchant."

"So we're just gonna let him get away with lying!" frowns Nijiko is disbelief. "Maybe you guys don't get it; _thee_ president of the student council, _thee_ richest boy in school is a freaking butler! Who knows how long he's been keeping this a secret!"

"You're right, Nijiko," says Imari, shaking her head. "I don't get it. Butler or not, that doesn't change anything."

"Well, not everyone is as tolerant as you, Imari," huffs Nijiko, folding her arms crossly. "In a school full of the richest and talented people in Yūkibarano, _anything_ can ruin your family's reputation."

Imari shrugs her shoulders. "Well, we can't do anything about it now. How about we talk about it with Tomoka tomorrow? We'll get all of this sorted out then."

Nijiko hangs her head about and lets out an obnoxious sigh. "How are _you_ of all people _not_ going crazy about this? How are _you_ suddenly the mature one?"

Imari gives her friend a silly smile, "Because I got school clubs on the brain! I was just thinking of what club to try out for tomorrow! Maybe the Garden Club, the Fencing Club… _oh!_ Or, the Kendo Team would be cool! What do you think, Nijiko?"

Nijiko playfully rolls her eyes. "Imari, you truly are one of a kind, you know that?"

* * *

Tomoka doesn't make a sound as she closes her bedroom door. She walks over to her bed and tosses her PreHeartBook on top. In a burst of pale blue light, Bukku pops out. But, Tomoka doesn't face the fairy prince. She has her back to him with folded arms.

"How long?" she asks. "How long have you know about Kashima?"

Bukku plops himself on top of the PreHeartBook, "Just today actually~buku. But, I finally figured it all out~buku. You weren't hiding me for fear of one of servants finding me~buku. You were hiding that _Jerk Face_ from _me_ ~buku."

Tomoka walks away from Bukku and seats down at her wide window seat. She grabs one of the fluffy pillows and pressed it against her chest. "I wish you would stop calling him that."

Bukku shrugs. "But, it's the truth~buku. He's a jerk and he has a face~buku. I mean, _seriously_ , why would you cover for someone like him?"

Tomoka is quiet for a long moment. She just stares out her window seat, looking out at the private garden and bright summer sky. She pressed her hand up against the glass and finally speaks up, "I thought _you_ of all people would understand him."

Bukku raises an eyebrow, " _Me of all people_ ~buku?"

"Because the two of you are so much alike," nods Tomoka.

Bukku lets out a bitter laugh, " _Me_ ~buku? Like the _Jerk Face_ ~buku? You have gonna be joking~buku!"

"I don't know," murmurs Tomoka, leaning her head up against the window. "When people first meet Kashima, they all think he's harsh, rude, and short-tempered. And, no offence, but you came off the same way."

"Hey~buku!" says Bukku. "That's…not…okay… _okay_ maybe that's a _little_ bit true, but…"

"People always think he doesn't care, but he does," continue Tomoka, a saddened blue-colour filling her eyes. "But, he cares _so_ much. About the Student Council, about Minwa Academy, about _everyone_. Although, his methods can be unorthodox at times, Kashima just wants to push others to do their best and find their purpose. But, Kashima has a hard time showing these feelings and he comes off angrier than he means to."

Bukku snorts and jerks his head away, " _Hmph_ ~buku! _That_ sounds _nothing_ like me~buku!"

Tomoka looks to the small prince with soft eyes. "You know what it feels like to be an outsider. To have no one who understands you. To feel like you're all alone in the world. I _know_ that's something the two of you share."

Bukku opens his mouth to argue again, but closes his mouth and lets out a sigh, "Fine~buku. I'll quit it with the names~buku. But, I'm still not changing my mind about him~buku!"

"That's fine," mumbles Tomoka as she gets up. "I gotta go wash up for dinner."

As she heads over to her private bathroom, Bukku stops her, "Hey, Tomoka."

Tomoka pops her head out from the bathroom, "Yes, Bukku?"

Bukku is looking down, playing with his cape. "M-Masato…Masato is lucky to have you as a friend."

Tomoka blinks in surprise at first, but then bursts into a tender smile. "Thank you, Bukku."

* * *

"Good morning, Yū-chan!" waves Imari as she arrives at school.

"Oh! Good morning, Imari-chan," beams her best friend as the two come together with a high-five. "So, what is your club plans today, Imari-chan? Baseball Team? Maybe the Tea Ceremony Club? Or, perhaps the Light Music Club?"

Imari shakes her head, "Nope! I going to try and join the Kendo Team!"

An emotion Imari couldn't pin down washes over Yū's face and she nervously grabs at her pleated skirt, "Um…a-are you sure about that, Imari-chan?"

Imari tips her head confusedly to the side. "What do you mean?"

Yū bites her bottom lip. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" asks Imari.

"Um…" trails off Yū. "T-That…that Kendo is… _difficult!_ Yeah, d-difficult! I mean, do you even know _how_ to use a _shinai?_ "

"I'll do you one better, I have _no_ idea what a _shinai_ even is!" grins Imari. "Isn't that _why_ you would join the Kendo Team, to _learn_ all this stuff?"

"Um…I guess so," shrugs Yū. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Yū worries too much," Imari says to herself as she heads to the school's dojo where the Kendo Team was always held. "The Kendo Team is gonna be so much fun!"

Without hesitation, Imari pushes open the sliding dojo doors and slips inside. Imari had never been inside the school dojo before, and its beauty nearly took her breath away. There was a gentle smell of the pine in the air that no other building in Minwa Academy had. Imari also noticed the unique peaked-curved roof. Imari slowly spun around to look at all the gorgeous details. It was all old-fashioned and grand with scrolls of kanji on the opposite side of the wall, a beautiful golden dragon paining on a bare part of the wall, and small windows on the edges of the roof that gave the dojo a beautiful caramel-colour to the wooden room.

 _"Hello, can we help you?"_ Imari hadn't even noticed, but the dojo was filled with students in training armour, with their wooden swords in hand.

One of the students, a girl, takes off her mask and asks her question again. "Can we help you with something?"

Imari blinks, "Oh, yeah, sorry! I was just wondering if you were expecting new members."

The girl raises an eyebrow at her. " _You_ wanna join the Kendo Team?"

"Yep!" nods Imari eagerly.

The Kendo members all exchange the same expression Yū had given her in the morning. "Um, okay then. We'll see what the Captain says, I guess."

 _"The Captain?"_ echoes Imari curiously.

Suddenly, a boy steps out from the change room with his mask and wooden sword in hand. "What's going on, guys? We have training to do for the tournament—!"

The girl member smirks, "Seems the Club Flunk wants to join our team, _Kashima-senpai_. What do you think?"

Before she knows it, Imari comes face-to-face with the Captain of the Kendo Team—the one and only **Masato Kashima**.

 _Oh dear,_ gulps Imari, _This must be what Yū-chan was trying to warn me about. Oh boy._

Imari politely waves, "Um, hi, Kashima-senpai. Hehe."

Dressed head-to-toe in the navy blue-and-black training armour, Masato glares down on Imari. He looks down at his wooden sword, then back at her. He tosses the sword in the air and catches it by the end and thrusts the handle into Imari's hand. "Let's see what you go, Suzukawa-kōhai."

Imari stumbles with the wooden sword as she bobs her head, "O-Okay!"

Masato turns to his fellow members. "Suzukawa-kōhai and I will start training in the back, you guys can practice here."

"No prob, Kashima-senpai," obeys the girl member as she puts her mask back on and rallies the rest of the group into their training positions.

"Come with me, Suzukawa-kōhai," directs Masato as he guild her to the back of the dojo.

Imari just nods her head and quickly follows him. She found it funny seeing Masato in this training armour. He wore a _hakama_ , kind of like a black _montsuki_ kimono with white _tabi_ socks and footwear. In his school uniform, Masato always walked with pride; head up, straight back, and arms held behind him. He was taller than Imari, however she hadn't taken him for the athletic-type. But, now, seeing him in his Kendo uniform, Imari could see the hidden strength behind him now.

Masato picks up a spare wooden sword and turns to Imari. He looks down at how she's holding it curled up in her arms. "You have never used a _shinai_ , have you?"

" _Ooooh_ , so _this_ is a _shinai!_ " realizes Imari. "Sorry, I've never done kendo before. I just thought it would be fun to learn. Haha."

"…That's nice," says Masato flatly. He was always very good at that; good at making people feel stupid. That's certainly how Imari felt as she stands there holding the wooden sword like a toddler.

"You're holding the _shinai_ wrong, you know," obviously states Masato. "Here, copy me."

He holds out his wooden sword straight out in front of him. "Always keep their spine straight, head always level with your opponent, _shinai_ always level, and keep your feet parallel. Like this." Masato shifts his body and Imari copies, trying to keep her back straight like he said and keeping her feet separated.

Masato nods his head. "Good. Now hold your _shinai_ straight out in from of you." Imari bobs her head and holds her wooden sword in front of her, pointing the tip right at Masato, "Much better."

Imari grins. "I bet I look super cool right now! Like a samurai master!"

Masato rolls his eyes. "You look like a little kid playing Star Wars, but sure, whatever you say." He shifts his wooden sword.

"Now, in tournaments, to get points, you can hit only four spots on your opponent. Masato gently taps Imari on the top of her head. "Either the top or side of the _head_ protector"—taps her in the wrist—"the left or right _wrist_ protector"—pats her torso—"the armour that protects the _torso_ "—carefully hovers the wooden sword in front of Imari's throat—"or, in front of the _throat_."

Imari eagerly nods her head. "Okay, that makes sense! Wow! This is so cool!"

Masato raises any eyebrow at her. "You really think that?"

"Of course," says Imari puzzled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Masato simply shrugs his shoulders. "Honestly, I can never tell the difference between your real smile and your fake smile."

Imari's smile falls, _"…Oh."_

Masato points his kendo sword at her. "So, you don't deny it. It makes me wonder...if you're as sweet and innocent as people make you out to be."

Imari pouts. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Its then that Imari realizes that Masato as slowly been shifting around and has now started circling Imari with his sword pointed straight at her.

"I know you think you're so clever," snorts Masato. "Let me guess, if I don't let you join the Kendo Team, you'll go off and tell _everyone_ who I really am. Is that your game? Blackmailing the Student Council President?"

"W-What?" blinks Imari in disbelief. "N-No! I-I just thought the Kendo Team would be fun! I-I didn't know _you_ were their _captain!_ "

"You _really_ expect me to believe _that_ ," scoffs Masato. "You've been at this school for _four months_ and didn't know. Yeah right."

"I'm sorry, Kashima-senpai," frowns Imari, "But, the universe doesn't revolve around _you_. For your information, I've been far too busy with my own life to pay attention to yours." _And my responsibility as a PreCure!_

Masato smirks. " _Now_ your true colours show."

"What _true colours?!_ " echoes Imari, her eyebrows coming together. " _This_ is me! _This_ is who I've always been! Why don't' you believe me?"

"Why don't you just get out of here," says Masato as he turns around to storm off.

But, Imari runs around him and blocks his path. "No," states Imari. "I'm not going to tuck my tail between my legs and just walk away. I still want to join the Kendo Team and, if it's possible _…I want to be your friend, Kashima-senpai!_ "

Masato loses his footing for only a moment before regaining his composer and puffing his chest out at Imari in bewilderment. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. _Me_ and _you…friends_. Don't make me laugh."

"I mean it!" nods Imari. "And it's not because your friends with Tomoka, _or_ because you're a butler. I've always wanted to be your friend! This whole time! I think you're really cool, Kashima-senpai, and I want to be your friend!"

 _"Tsk!"_ Masato hits Imari's kendo sword right out her hands in anger, "Get out of here, Club Flunk."

The wooden sword falls to the ground and Imari throws up her hands in frustration. "Jeez, do you really hate me _that_ much?!"

"I _never_ said I hated you!" snaps Masato as he looks down at the ground. "Because…because I _don't_. I'm…I'm je—!"

 _"—Amazing. Your heart is filled with some much darkness. It's making my mouth water…"_

Imari's blood runs cold, _Oh no!_ She quickly spins around and looks up. _Why! Why here? Why now?_

Licking her luminous lips, Linda gazes down at Imari and Masato. She slicks one of her nails over her bottom lip and flashes with pearl-white fangs. "I could taste your dark heart from miles away."

"Who the heck are you?" demands Masato, pointing his kendo sword up at the Dark Charm Knight. "You are trespassing on school property! Get out of here before I make you!"

Linda smiles wickedly down at Masato, "My, my, my. What a temper this one has. How… _delicious_." Linda opens up her palm and horrifying dark magic slime pours down and twirls down to the floor. "You will make a very powerful Endingu."

Imari looks down at the black goo and she can't move a muscle. She remembers that horrible gunk, the slim of pure dark magic that corrupted and turned her into an Endingu herself. Imari hears the ringing in her ears to move, but her feet refuse.

The black muck lashes out. _"Look out!"_ cries Masato as he pushes Imari out of the way.

Imari stumbles to the ground and barely manages to brace herself and falls on her arms.

 _"GYAH!"_ The scream hits Imari's ears and staggers to turn around. She looks up at Masato and her whole body goes numb. Where Masato stands shielding Imari, the dark magic shot Masato right through the heart and Masato is gasping for air. To Imari's horror, the dark magic starts twisting itself around Masato chest as he starts coughing up the black goo.

Using all his strength, Masato looks down at Imari with the dark magic speckling his face as the look of despair knocks the wind out of Imari. Masato reaches his hand weakly out to her, _"R-R-Run!"_

Just like Imari and Nijiko's mother, Masato's eyes fill with sorrow and despair and the dark magic consumes him and hangs up in the ceiling of the gym like a marionette. Nightmare-colour beam of light blasts out of Masato's heart. From the dark magic, an Endingu is born.

 _"ENDINGU!"_ The black slug takes form into a huge monster covered in silver kendo armour with bright red eyes beaming through the helmet.

"I know you're powerless now, Cure Fable," says Linda as she examines her nails. "But, I personally prefer you to be completely destroyed than alive at all. My beautiful Endingu, you know what to do."

The monster thrusts out its arm and a blade of darkness forms in its hand, _"Endingu!"_

"Masato, no!" pleads Imari. But, the creature before her is no longer Masato. The Endingu slashes down its powerful sword.

Luckily, Imari manages to duck out of the way and makes a break for the gym door. "Everyone, get out of here! Now!" Dropping their wooden swords and headgear, the Kendo Team runs for the door, ducking past the Endingu.

Before Imari runs away, she looks behind her at the Masato Endingu and bites her bottom lip. _I have to get this Endingu out of here. I can't have it hurt anybody!_

"Hey, ugly!" calls Imari, "Come and get me!" She slams the door as hard as she can behind her and takes off running down the hallway.

As she splints down the hallway, she takes a glimpse back. _"Endingu!"_ The Endingu smashes right through the door, crumbling the walls around it. It's burning red eyes lock onto Imari and it starts charging after her through the long stretched hallway.

Imari nearly trips over her own feet in alarm, but manages to stumble through the end of the hallway and closes the next set of doors behind her. _I gotta find Tomoka and Nijiko! I gotta get this monster away from the school!_

Imari makes it the fire exit and bursts it up to the open space of the school field. _"Endingu!"_ Before Imari can plan her next move, the monster easily crashes through the wall of doors Imari set up for it. The Masato Endingu's incredible power sends a massive shockwave through the hallway, causing Imari to tumble to the ground and smash up against a nearby cherry blossom tree. Imari lets out a raw gasp and clutches her shoulder as pain jolts through her left arm.

"Why are you even bothering to fight, Cure Fable," taunts Linda as she soars up beside her monstrous creation. "You've lost all your powers. You're just a useless human now."

"You're… _wrong!_ " gasps Imari as she tries to get to her feet, still holding her injured shoulder. But, all she can manage is kneeling down on one knee. Linda narrows her eyes in bewilderment. "I'm powerful _because_ I'm a human! And as long as I can stand, I will always fight! So… _don't_ underestimate us humans!"

Linda hisses in disgust. "God, you humans and your obnoxious pigheadedness is sickening! I can't wait till Kuroizado-sama destroy every last one of you! Endingu!"

The Masato monster towers over Imari and lifts its sword of darkness into the air.

"Fight it, Kashima-senpai! Fight it!" pleads Imari.

 _"Endingu!"_ The Endingu drops it powerful blade down on Imari as she fearfully closes her eyes shut.

 _"Wise Safeguard!"_ Imari blinks open her eyes in surprise as a pale blue shield appears in front of her and blocks the Endingu's sword.

Cure Mythical with Bukku on her shoulder jumps to Imari aid with a terrified expression on her face. "Imari, are you okay!"

"I-I think so," stammers Imari. "But, my arm…" Her friend swings her unharmed arm around her shoulder and grabs her side with other arm, hoisting her friend up on her feet.

Cure Enchant rushes over to her friends with her Enchanted Blade in hand. "Get Imari somewhere safe, Mythical. I'll handle this monster in shining armour."

"It's Kashima-senpai," Imari informs the legendary warriors. "Linda turned him into an Endingu. Just like me and your mom, Enchant."

"No way," gasps Mythical, her eyes wide with hurt.

"…Well, that makes things easier~buku," chimes in Bukku.

Cure Enchant delivers a well deserved bop to Bukku's head. "Don't worry, Mythical," she states as she grips her blade tightly. "Linda will pay for this!" With that, the green warrior launches into battle, her blade of light magic clashing with the Masato Endingu's sword of dark magic.

As Cure Mythical helps Imari out of danger, Kuiru soars over to help his injured friend. "You've done more than enough, Cure Fable. Cure Enchant and Cure Mythical can handle the rest~kuru."

Imari nods her head and finds the strength to stand up on her own. "I-I'm alright, Mythical."

"A-Are you sure?" checks Cure Mythical caringly.

Imari bobs her head. "I'll be fine. Go help Enchant."

Cure Mythical nods her head. "Okay." With that, the blue warrior jumps into action and joins her teammate in her fierce battle.

"Even without your powers~kuru," chuckles Kuiru to himself, "You still manage to be a great leader~kuru."

"Huh?" blinks Imari in surprise. "But, I thought—"

"—Uh, guys~buku," points out Bukku, looking to the battle, "I think we gotta problem~buku."

 _"PreCure Punch!"_ the blue and green warriors strike the Endingu together, but they didn't even manage to dent the monster's silver kendo armour.

 _"Endingu!"_ the Masato Endingu slashes out viscously at the two PreCure with its dark sword. Luckily, Cure Enchant and Mythical manage to push off each other and jump out of the way of the attack.

"You got pretty strong armour," snorts Cure Enchant annoyed. "But, let's see if you can handle this! _Emerald Flash!_ "

Cure Enchant releases a huge spark of bright green light and blasts the Endingu in the chest. Green PreCure smirks proudly to herself, "Gotcha!"

But, the Masto Endingu breaks through the attack, completely unscathed, leering over the warrior with blazing red eyes. Cure Enchant looks on in disbelief. "What the heck? There's not even a _scratch_ on him!"

The Endingu slashes its sword down on Cure Enchant and Cure Mythical quickly jumps to her teammate's side and lifts up her hands, _"Wise Safeguard!"_

The sword clashes with the Blue PreCure's shield. To evenyone's horror, the shield begins to crack under the power of the Masato Endingu as it slashes straight through, striking both PreCure.

 _"Kyah!"_ cries out the blue and green warriors as they are sent flying and crash into the wall of the school.

Cure Enchant manages to stand her ground, struggling to keep herself up on her feet, using the wall as support, "I-Is that all you got? T-That was nothing!" the green warrior rockets off the wall as a powerful lime green glow around her fists, _"Magical Strike!"_

With all her might, Cure Enchant punches the Endingu right the center of its mask. "How do you like them apples?"

But, the Endingu doesn't even flinch, its eyes raging bright red at the small PreCure. Cure Enchant's eyes fill with fear as the Endingu grabs her arm and thrashes her away like she was an annoying little bug.

 _"KYAAAH!"_ Cure Enchant lands so hard on her back that her body straight into the ground. She gasps out in pain as the wind gets knocked out of her.

"Cure Enchant!" exclaim her friends.

"Stop it, Kashima!" cries Cure Mythical as she tries to walk to the Endingu, but her knees buckle and she collapses to the ground. "Don't hurt Nijiko! Please! Stop it!"

"Your pleading cries sound like music to my ears," coos Linda as she licks her lips lustrously. She soars over to the Endingu and pats the monster lovingly in its head, "Such a strong Endingu. Yes you are~. Yes you are~."

 _"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"_ yells Cure Mythical, her light blue eyes burning with fierce ice of rage at the Dark Charm Knight.

"You foolish girl," smiles Linda wickedly as she claws her long nails over the top of the Masato Endingu's head. "This is a monster of nightmares and despair. The most _powerful_ Endingu I have ever crafted. This boy truly has a heart of darkness."

 _"NO!"_ cries Cure Mythical, burning tears streaming down her face. "That's not true! Kashima…Kashima is a _good_ person! He…He may come off quite harsh and c-can be short-temper at times, but he's only like that _because_ he _cares_ and gets annoyed when others don't that things seriously!"

Cure Mythical staggers to her feet, but sways back and forth weakly as she glares up at the Dark Charm Knight towering over her like an empress. "Kashima turned down Nīmi-senpai's club request so she can think about what would make the PreCure Fan Club important. He got mad at Imari because he wanted her to be respectful of me. He was only trying to protect me. He didn't do it just to be cruel. Kashima just wants everyone to feel passionate in what they believe in."

Linda rolls her eyes irritably, "That's nice, Cure Mythical, but I couldn't care less about what you have to say."

"Well, _I_ care!" Cure Enchant struggles to her feet, supporting her legs by pushing down on her knees with her hands.

"Me too~buku!" states Bukku as he stands atop of Imari's head. "Masato Kashima might not be my most favourite person in the world, but if he's Tomoka's friends than he's _my_ friend too~buku! And we _fight_ for our friends~buku!"

"Bukku," breathes Cure Mythical, her tears sparkling in her eyes with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Cure Enchant stands by her teammate's side and grabs her hand. "Let's finish this, Mythical."

"Okay," nods Cure Mythical as they trust their arms out, aiming at the Endingu. The two legendary warriors become engulfed in streams of blue and green, twisting together as a pure white spell circle surrounds the Masato Endingu.

With the power of wisdom and magic, Cure Enchant and Mythical unleash their strongest attack, _**"Pretty Cure…Miraculous Savoir Faire!"**_

The legendary warriors blast out their beam of bright green and cyan blue light, consuming the Endingu as the light envelopes the monster in armour.

"Great job, Enchnat, Mythical," Bukku grins, "So much for your most powerful Endingu—!"

 _"—ENDINGU!"_ the shining of the Endingu's armour gleams through the bright light. With a flash of its red eyes, the Masato Endingu breaks out of the spell circle, completely unharmed.

A devilish smile spread across Linda's face. "You were saying, Your Highness?"

The two PreCure's eyes widen. "Y-You have got to be kidding me!" stammers Cure Enchant.

Cure Mythical's jaw hung wide open. "A-Are combine powers didn't even phase it!"

"You PreCure really need to work on your listening skills," coos Linda as she crosses her leg over the other like a lioness. "I told you, my Endingu is impenetrable. _Nothing_ can pierce my monster's armour."

"No way," gulps Imari breathlessly.

"Now then," Linda smirks as she snaps her fingers. "Endingu, be a doll and turn these PreCure inside a scrumptious meal."

 _"Endingu!"_ the Masato monster pulls out its kendo sword and it turns as black as an abyss.

The Endingu slashes down on the two weak warriors, _"KYAAAH!"_ Cure Enchant and Mythical as sent flying and smash to the ground covered in scraps and wounds.

 _"NO!"_ cries out Imari. She races to her fallen teammates with Bukku and Kuiru by her side. She collapses down beside them. "Mythical! Enchant!"

Cure Enchant lets out a painful cough and struggles to lift up her head and look at Imari, "We…we can't beat this guy!"

"I don't…I don't know much more of this I can take," gasps Cure Mythical as she digs her nails into the dirt.

"It's over PreCure!" laughs Linda deliciously. "You are finished! Kuroizado-sama will definitely reward me for this~! By making me his queen~! I can see the crown atop of my beautiful head right now~!"

 _No, no, no, no!_ Imari's head is spinning as she looks up at the Masato Endingu, its kendo armour looming in the sunlight. In a panic, Imari cups her ears and closes her eyes frantically. _There has to be a way to defeat this! It can't be over! It just can't! Think, Imari, think!_

 _"Now, in tournaments, to get points, you can hit only four spots on your opponent."_ Imari's eyes burst open as Masato's words echo through her mind.

Masato gently taps Imari on the top of her head, _"Either the_ _top of the_ **head** _, the_ **wrist** _, the_ **torso** _, or the_ **throat** _."_

"That's…that's it!" bursts out Imari, jumping to her feet, "The Endingu _does_ have weak spots! They just weren't getting hit!"

"Cure Fable?" wonders Kuiru. "What are you thinking up?"

"I remember now what Kashima-senpai told me," smiles Imari. "The weaknesses in kendo are the _head_ , the _wrist_ , the _torso_ , and the _throat_. If we can't find a way to hit that, maybe we can defeat the Endingu."

"It's worse a try," says Cure Enchant as she climbs back onto her feet, "Head, wrist, torso, and throat. I think we can handle it."

Cure Mythical nods. "Let's go for it, Enchant."

Overhead, Linda lets out an obnoxious groan. "Here's a better idea, ladies. Why don't you just give up?"

"Sorry," Cure Enchant smirks. "Throwing in the towel just isn't in our nature."

With that, Cure Enchant charges at the Endingu. She opens up her hand and her bright green sword appears in her grip. "I gotta slash you a question! _Enchanted Blade!"_ The Green PreCure slices the Endingu right in the wrist protector.

To everyone's astonishment, the armour surrounded the spot Cure Enchant struck turned from silver to gold. The monster cries out in pain as the armour melts away and its hand completely crumbles apart.

Cure Enchant smiles in relief. "It worked!"

"Good work, Imari," beams Cure Mythical as newfound strength courses through her. "Now, leave the rest to us!" the blue warrior bolts out at the Endingu and charges up her brand new attack, _"Cyan Rocket!"_

A giant cannonball of bright blue light shoots out of Cure Mythical's hands and blasts the Endingu right in its torso. _"Endingu!"_ cries out the monster once more as its body turns gold and starts to crumble away.

Linda starts to quake in anger, "No, you _stupid_ humans! You ruin everything!"

"Nope," chimes in Cure Enchant as she leaps into the air. "We're just the clean-up crew for your dark magic. _PreCure Kick!"_ the Green PreCure drops down a powerful axe kick right on top of the Endingu's head.

 _"Eeeendiiingu!"_ its whole helmet turns gold and the kendo mask melts right off the monster's face.

In that moment, Cure Enchant opens up her PreHeartBook and pulls out her Sleeping Beauty Fairy Puppet. "Hey, Imari," she calls. "You can do the honours! _**Sleeping Beauty Blooming Slumber!**_ " The princess puppet shimmers a radiant powder over the Endingu, putting it into a deep sleep.

 _"Ending…"_ murmurs the Endingu as its eyes begin to droop and collapses to the ground.

Imari looks around and spots a big rock underneath the cherry blossom tree. With her one good arm, Imari picks up the rock and turns to the monster. "Hey, Linda!" she calls as she pulls back her arm. "I told you not to underestimate us humans!"

With all her of strength, Imari throws the rock and it hits the Masato Endingu right in the throat. Head-to-toe, the monster turns from a bright gold to a murky ebony-black as the dark magic melts away and dissolves into pure light magic that sprinkles over the soft grass.

 _"No!"_ hisses Linda in disgust, revealing her sharp fangs.

"Hey, Linda, you got something on your face," coos Cure Enchant. "It's defeat!"

"Shut _up_ , you red-haired brat!" lashes out Linda, "Next time, you won't be so lucky!" In a fit of rage, Linda teleports away with a snap of a finger.

"Imaaaari!" sings the Pretty Cure of Wisdom as she transforms back into Tomoka Fukumoto and gives her friend a big hug. "That was amazing!"

The Pretty Cure of Magic revolts back to Nijiko Ōmitsu and swings an arms over both friends. "Yeah, that was some smart thinking there, Imari."

Kuiru nods his head. "Even though you couldn't transform, you made this victory possible, Cure Fable. Don't ever forget that~kuru."

Imari bursts into a bright smile, " **Supreme smile power!** Thanks, Kuiru!"

* * *

"Thank you very much for patching me up," hollers Imari as she steps out of the nurse's office with her left arm wrapped in a sling.

She politely closes the door behind her and starts to make her way down the hallway, but stops when she sees Masato leaning up against the wall of the nurse's office.

" _K-Kashima-senpai?_ " blinks Imari. She greets him with a warm smile. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Tomo—Fukumoto-san said you would be here," says Masato as he turns to face Imari properly.

Imari lets out a laugh and Masato flinches, "W-What's so funny?"

"Sorry, Kashima-senpai," giggles Imari into her hand. "I just think it's funny that you always correct yourself from saying Tomoka's first name. I think it's kinda cute."

Masato looks down at the ground and lets out a small chuckle. "Yeah, of course you would think that."

When he lifts his head back up, Imari is inches from his face, giving him a cheeky smile. Masato jumps back in surprise, throwing up his arm in front of his face to hide his reddened face, "W-W-What are you smiling for?!"

"That was the first time I've ever heard you laugh," grins Imari with soften eyes. "You have a really nice laugh. You should laugh more often."

Masato scratches at his nose, "You too— _I mean_ —thank you— _I mean_ …h-how's your arm?"

Imari looks down at her arm wrapped up in the sling. "It's fine. The nurse said it's just a sprain. It should be all good in a couple weeks or so."

Masato's eyes darken as he looks down at Imari's injured arm, " _…I'm sorry_."

Imari blinks in surprise, "For what?"

"As Student Council President _—no—_ as man, I was suppose to protect. I tried to protect you, but…" Masato reaches out and touch Imari's forearm, brushing his fingers through the white fabric, "...But, I couldn't. You got hurt and it's my fault."

Imari smiles gently. "I'm fine, Kashima-senpai. You did protect me, and I'm grateful for that. _Thank you,_ Kashima-senpai." _And without you, we never would have known how to defeat the Endingu._

Masato realizes his hand was still on her arm and embarrassingly pulls away. "Um…m-my family have had a long time relationship with the Fukumoto family. All the way back to our great-great-grandparents. D-Did you know that?"

"No, actually, I didn't," admits Imari confusedly. _What's with the sudden change in conversation?_

"W-Well, you see, about 5-years-ago, my family's business went bankrupt," continues Masato as the two start heading down the hallway. "That kind of scandal would have ruined our family name. So, the Kashima family and the Fukumoto family made a deal…"

"Where are you going with this?" asks Imari puzzled.

"Just listen, alright," mutters Masato, turning away from her. "My father and Tomoka's father have been long time friends so Moriki-sama agreed to give my family what we needed to keep up appearances. But, in exchange, we had to servant under the Fukumoto family."

" _Oh_ ," realizes Imari. " _That's_ how you became Tomoka's butler, isn't it."

"Yes," Masato sighs. "The reason I'm a student here, the reason I can be the Kendo Team Captain and the Student Council President is all thanks to the Fukumoto family. The least I can do to repay the debt is to serve them."

"I guess so," murmurs Imari hesitantly.

"I've be lying to everyone for _5-whole-years_ ," says Masato, the sadness in his voice is unmistakable. "The teachers, the students, my friends, _everyone_. They all still think I'm the richest boy in student."

Masato stops in his tracks and turns to Imari who stumbles to stop behind him. "No, I don't hate you, Suzukawa-kōhai. The truth is I'm… _I'm jealous of you_."

Imari almost loses her footing in shock, " _You're_ jealous of _me?_ " she echoes in disbelief.

"You never felt like you had to lie about yourself," says Masato. "From the minute you step foot into this school you were outright and proud of who you are and your humble beginnings and didn't care what others thought about that. And I was _jealous_ of that. You had more courage than I ever had."

"Then why be brave now?" Masato's eyes widen as he looks up at Imari, completely thrown off by her response. "You can come clean and tell your friends and everybody who you really are."

Masato lets the shine of his glasses hide his face. "I can't do that. Everyone will just get mad at me for lying to them all these years."

"I'm sure they will," agrees Imari with a nod. "But, if they're _really_ your friends, they'll forgive you. If they don't, then it's their loss. Then they weren't ever really your friends."

"I don't know," mumbles Masato.

Randomly, Imari starts robbing the side of Masato's shoulder with her one good arm, " _Rub, rub, rub_."

"What. Are. You. Doing?" says Masato, completely unamused.

"I'm trying to rub off some of my courage on you," states Imari.

"Well, stop it. It's not working."

Imari starts using both arms on Masato's shoulder and messing up his hair, " _Rub, rub, rub. Rub, rub, rub_."

"S-Stop it," Masato snaps as he tries to hold back from laughing.

"Not until you say I can join the Kendo Team!" states Imari through her giggles.

"Y-You still want to join the Kendo Team?" blinks Masato in surprise.

"Of course!" beams Imari, grabbing his hand with her one good hand. "I think it will be a lot of fun! _Soooo_ say I can join the team! Say it, say it, say it!"

Masato straightens his posture and politely clears his throat. "Imari Suzukawa, would you like to join the Kendo Team?"

"I don't know," snorts Imari, rolling her eyes. "Let me think about it."

"W-What?" stammers Masato.

Imari burst into laughter, "Just kidding! I happily accept. I can't wait to get started, _Masato!_ "

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Tomoka:** Hey guys, my brothers are coming over for a visit.

 **Imari:** Oh! That's cool, Tomoka!

 **Tomoka:** I guess. Toshihiro-oniisama is studying to be a doctor.

 **Imari:** That's awesome! Just like your dad!

 **Tomoka:** Yeah, but Tomokazu-oniisan doesn't see eye-to-eye with our father.

 **Nijiko:** I sense family drama~! This should be fun.

 **Tomoka:** Family Reunion! Toshihiro and Tomokazu!


	27. Family Reunion! Toshihiro and Tomokazu!

_Wow. This didn't take me, like, nearly THREE WHOLE MONTHS to post! My god! I'm super sorry for the long wait. I was busy was exams and life and all that fun stuff. I sincerely hope that this new episode was worth the wait. I sure hope so. I would also like to say a big thank you! I got 9,000 views on this story and I'm super happy. I also want to thank **enarmonios** , **AnimeGirl4Ever** , and **Cold-heart-Angel 23** , and **MonoTheMonochrome** for their reviews and support :)_

 _I hope you enjoy and I promise the next episode won't take three months to post. Pinky promise ;p_

 _ ***Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors**_

* * *

 **OP:** **Your Story** **Fairytale Pretty Cure** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 26: |Family Reunion! Toshihiro and Tomokazu!|**

* * *

Ryoma places himself promptly outside of Bell-Bell Café. With one legs crossed over the other, the Dark Charm Knight examines himself in the reflection of the display window where the Suzukawa Family have set up things from chocolate layered cakes to berry parfaits. Honestly, the bright colours were revolting to Ryoma as he tries to fix his bangs through the poor reflection. It didn't matter how many times he looked at himself, he couldn't get use to the face staring back at him. Human faces are just so blah.

" _Tsk_. Whatever. It looks fine," huffs Ryoma as he steps back and straights his leather jacket. "You just gotta wear this ugly mug for a little while longer." But, Ryoma can't help himself and desperately looks back at his reflection, trying to control his hair, to make it sweep over the way he wants it to. "God, when did I become so freaking narcissist?! It's fine, it's fine. Stop touching it for the love of—oh god now you just made it worse! You idiot, idiot, idi—!"

 _"—Can I help you with something?"_ Imari's curious face pops out from the front door of the café with a dollop of butter cream on the tip of her nose.

Ryoma jerks his head up and tries to casually lean up against one of the patio tables nearby. "Hey, Suzukawa…uh…w-wonderful weather we're having…huh?"

On the inside, Ryoma was dying after the words left his mouth. _That's it?!_ That's _how you're starting this?! Jeez. What. A. Charmer. Was that seriously the best thing your tiny mind could think of?_

"Ryoma!" Imari bursts into a wide smile and ambushes the Dark Charm Knight with a huge hug. "It's so good to see you! **Supreme smile power!** "

Ryoma tensely holds his arms at his sides. _Dear god she scared the crap out of me I almost shot her with dark magic!_ That _would have been kind of a big problem._ "Um…y-yeah it's, uh, g-good to see you too, Suzukawa. Uh, s-supreme smile power and all that."

Imari waves her finger in Ryoma's face, "Nope, nope, nope, nope. None of that formality nonsense. It's _Imari_. _I~M~A~R-~I!_ "

Ryoma gives her a frightened smile. "I-It's g-good to see ya, _I-Imari_."

Instantly, Imari annoyed expression snaps back to her vivid smile. "There you go. Was that so hard, _R~Y~O~M~A?_ "

"Jeez, you don't have to keep milking it," snorts Ryoma as he rolls his eyes. But, he stops as he looks down and sees that Imari's left arm is wrapped up in a white bandage cloth. "Uh…w-what happened to your arm?" he bursts out.

Imari gingerly looks down at her bandaged arm. "Oh, um, an Endingu attacked the school a week ago and I sprained my wrist trying to get away." Technically _not_ a lie. "It's really not that bad. I did have it in a sling easier, but the doctor said I should be fine without one. It'll be good as new in another week or so."

"Oh," is all Ryoma manages to say, but doesn't take his eyes off Imari's harmed arm. _Humans are quite...fragile. Of course, if I ever injured myself, I could simple heal it with dark magic. But, it appears humans are non-magic creature and don't possess such luxuries. How strange. Easily breakable, non-magic creatures…such weak beings. How have they not been destroyed yet?_

Suddenly, a puzzled look comes over Imari as she zeroes in on Ryoma's face. "Your… your eyes?"

Ryoma froze. _Oh no. What is it? What is it? Did my Disguise Spell wear off? Can she see Thames's eyes? What, what, what?! Tell me?_ "W-What's wrong with my eyes?" swallows Ryoma, trying to hide his panic.

Imari frowns confusedly, "N…nothing. I thought I saw something but…I guess the cupcakes are making me see things."

"Cupcakes?" echoes Ryoma.

With her unhurt arm, Imari cheerfully holds up a basket pillowed with a pink-and-white checkerboard blanket. Ryoma takes a peek inside to see a batch of small cakes cupped in polka dot paper dressed with fluffy white frosting and rainbow-coloured sprinkles with a tiny fondant heart in on top of each one.

"Aren't they cute?" beams Imari, tipping her head to the side sweetly.

The scent of vanilla hits Ryoma's nose as he fights back a disgusted hiss. "Y-yeah, super… _that_ , yeah."

"I'm heading over Tomoka's to drop them off," explains Imari as she covers the cupcakes back up in the blanket. "Kind of as a _'thank you'_ after she tried to back me chocolate chip cookies a couple weeks ago."

Ryoma's ears prick up at the sound of Cure Mythical's name. "That's real… _nice_ of you," he says, practically gagging out the word _nice_. "I didn't know you were close with Fukumoto. I mean, I never see you two hanging out at school."

Ryoma got a small reaction from Imari. It wasn't much, just a small nervous fidget as she sheepishly scratches the back of her head, but enough to make him smirk. "Well, you know. The one and only Club Flunk hanging around with the student council vice president would look kind of weird, you know. Haha."

"I suppose so," Ryoma simply shrugs. The Dark Charm Knight was more than tempted to dig his nails into it, but right now he needed to play his next hand carefully. The chance to snatch the Pretty Cure of Wisdom's PreHeartBook depended on it.

He lets out a fake sad sigh. "Man, I can just imagine Fukumoto's face when she sees these… _a-adorable_ …cakes. I'm sure she'll… _l-love_ …them." Ryoma chokes out the words _adorable_ and _love_. Honestly, he's starting to become physically ill with all these flowery words.

As Ryoma hoped for, a bright smile pops up on Imari's face. "You don't have to imagine it, Ryoma. Why don't you come with me to Tomoka's and have cupcake with us!"

He could scoff at her gullible heart. _I swear it's like they're_ begging _me to steal their PreHeartBooks_. "Are you sure I won't be intruding?"

"Of course not," Imari happily gleams. "The more the merrier!"

It's just too easy, thinks Ryoma with a cocky smirk. I mean, honestly, humans are so stupid—! Ryoma's thoughts are interrupted as Imari staggers where she stands and starts to fall over. Without any time to think, Ryoma reaches out and lets her falls against him. "I—uh—I—just—are—a-are you okay?"

Imari gives her head a quick shake and regains her footing. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I just…I just got a little lightheaded there for a second there. But, I'm fine." She looks up and gives him a sheepish smile. "Thanks for the save, Ryoma."

"N-n-no problem," stammers Ryoma, scratching the side of his nose awkwardly. "D-don't mention it." _W-what the heck? W-why am I s-stuttering all of a sudden?_

Ryoma's mind snaps back to the present as Imari seems to have already regain her energy as she dramatically thrusts the basket of cupcakes into the air. " _Aaaalright!_ No more idle chitchat, Ryoma! Off to Tomoka's house we go!"

Before Ryoma has time to react Imari loops her arm around his and pulls him along. Ryoma feels his face heat up for a moment, but just blames it on the summer sun hanging over their heads as he struggles to step in line beside her.

* * *

"Oh! So, I've been meaning to ask, how's Yūkibarano been treating you?" says Imari as they head down the sidewalk. "I'm sure it must be hard getting use to your new surroundings and all."

Ryoma bite his tongue. _Well… this stupid city is standing in the way of Kuroizado-sama trying to take over the world 'cause of you pig-headed PreCure._ For obvious reasons, Ryoma doesn't say this. "Um…it's fine."

Imari sweetly tips her head to the side. "Well, I hope everyone has been giving you a warm welcome."

 _Aw, yes. Such a warm welcome that it's making me wanna gag every ten seconds._ "Uh…yeah…everyone's been very… _direct?_ " _Especially the chicks for some strange reason._

Imari giggles at this. "Yeah. They can be a bit nosy, I must admit, but that's good! That's _great!_ That just means everyone wants to be your friend and get to know you a little better."

 _Humans trying to make friends with a being of pure dark magic,_ Ryoma snorts. _What a joke._ "Why?"

Imari gives Ryoma a puzzled expression, " _'Why'_ what?"

Ryoma bites down at his bottom lip, "Um…w-why is it that people want to make friends?"

To Ryoma's surprise, the energetic Imari doesn't answer straight away. She puts her finger to her lips as if she's really thinking and taking his question seriously. It's probably a silly thing to notice, Ryoma had seen this serious expression of Cure Fable's face before, but this was the first time Ryoma had seen it on Imari Suzukawa. It made it more… _real_.

"That's a tuff one," admits Imari finally as she locks eyes with Ryoma. "Well, to me, friends make you stronger."

Ryoma wobbles in the middle of his stride and feels his throat tighten for a brief moment. _H-how? How does something as frivolous as_ friends _make you stronger? What nonsense. There is only one thing in this world that makes you stronger. And that is power._ "That's ridiculous," snorts Ryoma, rolling his eyes to look away from Imari.

Imari laughs as she looks straight ahead. "Yeah. You're probably right."

The two of them walk on in silent for a while after this. Imari can't feel it, but Ryoma senses the battle between them, even with ten centimetres between them. The clash of light and darkness, love and hatred, heart and mind, freedom and control. Ryoma can feel is bubbling inside, reaching every inch of his body. An itch to strike the feeble girl down, taking her heart and hope with her. An itch to hear her scream with burning tears streaming down her face as he towers over her.

Ryoma licks his lips deliciously. He can do it. Right now. She can't transform, she can't fight back. He could destroy her right now. But, he can't. He still needs her. This fact burns in his mind.

Suddenly, a cold wave of music fills the Dark Charm Knight's ears. All he can hear is the soft sound of a violin and his volition fizzle away like a stream of aurora-coloured bubbles softly floating away in the breeze.

 _Whisper to your heart_

 _It will never lie to you_

 _Murmur sweet nothings_

 _To the dreams dancing inside_

 _Let it cry out at last_

 _The voice in your heart_

The beautiful song makes Imari stop dead in her tracks. Her puts her hand to her heart and gasps. Her heart is pounding. It feels like the velvety sound of the violin struck her right in the heart and she can feel herself become as light as a feather, like she could leap into the air and just fly away into the bright blue sky.

Before she had time to think, Imari races forward, her heart guiding her towards the song. She thinks she can hear Ryoma call out to her followed by his footsteps racing after her, but her mind is swimming in the melody of the violin that she can't be too sure.

Imari finds herself stopped at the corner of the street, just a block away from Tomoka's house with the origin of the elegant tune standing right in front of her. The violinists is a boy, at least six years her senior, with an appearance that surprisingly clashed with the old wood of the violin in his hands.

He has a pale complexion with dark brown hair slicked jaggedly over to one side and buzz cut on the other. He has striking indigo-coloured eyes with notches on his thick eyebrows. Although only one is visible, the boy's left ear has three grey earrings; one on the earlobe, one just above, and other is a helix piercing.

The boy wears a black leather jacket with an unbuttoned grey dress shirt and dark blue tank top underneath, dark ripped jeans, and worn-out sneakers. The ragged musician in front of Imari is honestly the last person she expected to be playing such a delicate instrument like the violin. And yet, somehow, it looks perfect.

With closed eyes, the boy's fingers look they were created to play the violin in his hands. Like two puzzle pieces clicking together. The boy and the violin move together as one as the bow in his other hand effortlessly gliding across the strings, forming that graceful melody.

"Wow," gasps Imari breathlessly a bit too loud. The boy snaps his eyes open and the gorgeous song stops. Internal panic begins. "Oh! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to interrupt you! I-it's just…that was just so _beautiful!_ "

To Imari's relief, the violinist lets out a lighthearted chuckle and set down his old violin. "Thanks. I can take a compliment."

Ryoma comes up behind Imari and rolls his eyes. "I think she was talking about the violin there, buddy."

The boy snickers. "Aw, come on, man. What's hotter than a guy playing the violin?"

"A guy getting thrown into a volcano," grunts Ryoma.

The boy bursts in laughter, "Fair enough." He crouches down on the ground and opens up his violin case that was leaning up against the sideway.

"Is this your first time in Yūkibarano?" asks Imari curiously.

The violinist shakes his head as he places his violin inside its case. "Nah. I grew up here. But, I've been away for far too long. Just here I'd stop by to visit the family."

Imari nods her head. "Ah, I see. That's great! You know, family is the most important thing in the world!"

The boy stands back up and gives Imari a grin. "That it is." He reaches out and pats her lightly on the head. "Well, you two have yourself a great day."

"You too," beams Imari.

The guy gives Ryoma a pat on the shoulder before swinging the violin case over his shoulder and setting off. The second the boy's hand touched Ryoma, he jumps back in alarm as a massive wave of light magic shoots through his body. Ryoma bites back a painful hiss as the touch burns through his jacket to his skin. His instincts take over as he feels his claws and fangs unsheathe. Ryoma grabs at his left arm where the violinist touched him and tries to calm his nerves, taking shaking breathes.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Imari who blinks up at Ryoma with worried eyes. "R-Ryoma? Are you okay?"

"J-just peachy," growls Ryoma as he tries to take back control.

Unsure with what to do, Imari anxiously puts her hand on Ryoma's back. Luckily, Imari no longer possessed any light magic so her touch didn't hurt Ryoma like the other man did. Her touch was actually surprisingly comforting as she starting rubbing in small circles.

Ryoma, concerned that Imari would look down and see his claws, is more than thankful to see that her attention was solely on his face. Relief washes over Ryoma as he feels both his claws and fangs retract. Back to acting like a normal junior high school student.

Then Ryoma remembers that Imari's hand is still on his shoulder and he quickly shrugs her off. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he reassures her, taking a step away from her to fix his jacket. "It's nothing, alright."

Imari took a long moment, her eyes darting all over Ryoma's face before nodding her head. "Okay."

But, of course, it wasn't nothing. Ryoma knew that much. He turns and glares down the violist as he turns a corner and disappears out of the Dark Charm Knight's sight.

 _That guy…that guy was_ overflowing _with light magic,_ realizes Ryoma. _How is that possible? He's just a normal human being. How could a human possess such strong light magic? That was strongest light magic I have ever sensed before! That kind of power…that immense level of light magic could rival Kuroizado-sama! But, that's impossible! The only thing that can match Kuroizado-sama is—!_

Then, Ryoma's whole body goes numb. Only one explanation pops into his head and it makes his blood run cold. He was just in the presents of one of the legendary _**Fairytale Instruments!**_

This was _not_ good.

* * *

"There you go, Tomoka-sama," grins one of the maid as she finishes that last ringlet of Tomoka's hair. "Now, you look perfect~!"

"Thank you very much," Tomoka smiles to the maid. She gives herself an onceover in the giant mirror in front of her. "I think this is the best job you've done yet!"

The maid beams widely. "Oh, thank you so much, Tomoka-sama! I'm so glad you like it so much!" She starts cleaning up, putting away the curling iron, hairbrush, and other hair products Tomoka couldn't even begin to name. There was this kind of cream that the maid always put in her hair that smelled like coconut and always made her hair look shiny after it dried.

"You seem a lot happier lately," murmurs the maid.

Tomoka's snaps her head. "What?"

The maid's eyes widen as if she didn't mean to say that last part out loud. "No, no, no. I-I just meant t-that you s-seem more…relaxed. M-more sure of yourself t-that's all."

Tomoka takes her glasses off of the counter in front of her and puts them on. She always thought that her thick round glasses made her more dorky that pretty, but Imari, Nijiko, Bukku, and Kuiru pop into her mind and she can't help but grin back at her reflection. They love Tomoka for who she was, flaws and all and Tomoka loved them and all their flaws just as much.

Tomoka lets out a sweet and short sigh. "Actually, I…I have been feeling a lot happier."

The maid breaks into a warm smile. "Tomoka-sama, I'm so glad to hear that." She politely bows her head and head for the door. "I'll let you get dressed now."

"W-wait!" calls Tomoka before the maid can close her bedroom door. Tomoka fidgets with her fingers before she looks back up at the maid. "C-can…y-you can just call me Tomoka."

The maid blinks in shock, but gives her mistress a soft smile as she closes the door quietly behind her. "As you wish, _Tomoka_."

Tomoka puffs out her chest. A warm sense of pride filling her heart as she reaches for her summer dress neatly folded on her bed and slips it over her head. It was a simple dress. Pure white with spaghetti straps and beautiful frills across the bottom and sweetheart neckline with a silky sky blue ribbon tied around the waist.

For five seconds, Tomoka pretended she was a little girl again and gives herself a quick spin in the mirror, letting the dress open like a bright white flower and twirl with her. Tomoka giggles at how childish she's acting before slipping on her matching white heels and dancing out of her bedroom.

It doesn't take long as Tomoka heads down one of the corridors for Masato to appear and step in line beside her. Tomoka can't help but grin when she looks down at Masato's lopsided bowtie. He must have been off to the side trying to fix it. And it's bugging him like crazy. Tomoka holds back a giggle as she watches Masato's grey eyes flicker from her to the crooked bowtie.

"So, what's the special occasion?" asks Masato, trying to distract himself from his poor excuse of a bowtie. "Moriki-sama picked it out, didn't he? The white-dress-that-shows-your-family's-perfection."

" _Ding-ding-ding!_ We're got a winner ladies and gentlemen," laughs Tomoka as she starts skipping down the hallway.

"What are you so excited about?" teases Masato. "Did the next book of Colour My Heart come in today? Or, did the maid slip sugar into your tea this morning?"

"Nope, nope, nope~," sings Tomoka as she waltz down the corridor. " **Hiro-oniisan** is visiting~! He finished his college exams and is stopping by~!"

Masato narrows his eyes puzzled. "You're excited to see _Toshihiro-sama?_ "

"Of course," Tomoka grins. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Masato pushes up his glasses. "I don't know. I know you guys were close growing up, but…I'm just…surprised is all. I mean…you haven't seen Toshihiro-sama since…you know."

Tomoka falters for a moment, but is determined today to keep it glued to her face. "Do you know what surprises me?" She pokes Masato hard in the chest, "That sad excuse for a bowtie."

Masato rolls his eyes and bats her hand away, earning a little giggle from Tomoka. "Bug out. I'm just having a bad bowtie day."

Tomoka shakes her head. "Here, let me fix it." She quickly unties all of Masato's hard work and loops the black tie around Masato's neck again.

Masato lets a chuckle slip from his lips as he scratches the back of his neck. "Hey, I remember when I first started working here, I had _zero_ clue how to tie a freaking bow. So you _always_ had to do it for me until I got the hang of it. Hehe."

"Yep," grins Tomoka as she finishes the last loop. "And apparently, five-years-later, I still have to do it for you."

Masato hangs his head back and lets out a laugh. "No way, I'm a bow-tying master."

Tomoka pats Masato on the shoulder. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kashima." Then, she takes a step back to admire her work. "There, perfect. Now look how sharp you are." Tomoka starts dancing around Masato, making pictures with a make pretend camera making click sounds. "Watch out ladies~! Here comes Yūkibarano's heartthrob, Masato Kashima~!"

Masato's face turns bright red and Tomoka can't help but burst out laughing. "Y-you're—shut up!" That only makes Tomoka laugh harder.

"You look like a boiled lobster," giggles Tomoka, clutching her stomach. "I wish I had a tub of butter sauce right now."

Masato looks away and stares concentrated on a painting hung on the wall. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time." He crosses his arms. "Is…is that _Imari's_ doing?"

Tomoka's chest tightens as a wave of anger suddenly pounding in her heart. "Oh, so _you_ call Imari by her first name in front of others but not _me!_ "

Masato blinks in surprise, "W-what?"

Tomoka fidgets with the hem of her dress. _Hold up a second. Why did I just snap at Masato for that? Why am I so mad all of a sudden? All he did was mention Imari._ She puts a hand to her chest. _So then…why does it feels like my heart is about to crumble?_ "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't mean too—"

 _"—Tomoka."_

Tomoka and Masato jump apart and spin around to see her father, Moriki, standing like a statue at the end of the hall.

He looks at Masato with his cold, grey eyes. "If you are done chatting my daughter's ear off…" With a swift flick of his hand, he dismisses Masato.

Masato quickly bows his head. "Apologies, Moriki-sama."

Moriki glares down the young butler. "I didn't ask for your trivial apology. Now, get out of my sight."

Masato meekly bows his head again, not ever looking Tomoka in the eye as he scurries away. But, that doesn't stop her throat from tightening as anger burns in her chest.

She turns to her father and lets out a riled huff. "Father, Kashima is my best friend. You can't talk to him like that!"

Moriki's cold posture doesn't even waver. "When that young man is in my home, he will be treated like I treat all of my servants."

 _Servants._ Tomoka has heard that word get tossed away by her father a million times, and every time it always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"He's not _that_ young man, father. He's _Masato Kashima_. And if you treat all of our maids and butlers like _that_ , then maybe you need to change your ways."

Moriki puffs out his chest. "Where is this new bravado of yours coming from? Do not disrespect me, young lady." It's only for a moment, but his gaze flickers to the ground. "You better watch your tongue. You're beginning to sound like **Tomokazu**."

Tomoka opens her mouth, but closes it. She drops her head, all of this newfound boldness deflated under her father's eyes. "Y-yes, father."

Staring down at her feet, Tomoka saw only for such a short moment that it could have been a hallucination, but she thought she saw her father reach his hand to her. To gives her a pat on the head. However, he quickly swipes his hand away and stands before his daughter, unsure with what to do with himself.

"You…you look very beautiful in that dress," murmurs Moriki.

Tomoka lifts her head and tries to give her father a smile, but it was a sad effort. "Thank you, father."

Moriki nods his head. "Now, come on, Tomoka. Your mother is waiting for us."

* * *

" _THIS_ IS FUKUMOTO-SENPAI'S _HOUSE?!_ "

Imari lets out a laugh. "That was my first reaction too. It's, like, _ten times_ the size of _my_ house."

Ryoma nods his head in agreement. _It's almost the size of Desolate Castle! Not quite, but too close for comfort._ "Sooooo…we just _walk_ in?"

"Ummmm kind of?" Imari hesitantly replies. "But, I don't think we'll have to. Look." Imari points her finger through the ivory gate and Ryoma follows her gaze. There was an all-white limousine parked in the front of the mansion on the opposite side of the entrances fountain. "That's Tomoka's parents, Moriki and Kana Fukumoto. But, I can't quite make out what they're doing."

Lucky for Ryoma, he can. With a body made of magic, all of his senses are heightened and are far more superior then that of a dull human. It takes a second to zero in, but Ryoma quickly spots the indigo hair of Tomoka and the thick glasses of her best friend Masato standing beside her alongside a man and a woman. They don't share Tomoka's striking indigo hair, but Ryoma easily recognizes them as her father and mother.

Tomoka's father is a strong, tall-looking man with a pale complexion and dark brown hair slicked over silver-coloured eyes. Just being about to sense Moriki's aura, Ryoma could tell he was a very grim-faced and hardhearted man. Tomoka's mother, Kana, on the other hand, had a far more soft and graceful aura. She has long, wavy black hair that she lets flow freely down her back with dark blue eyes behind rectangle-shaped glasses.

But, there is one more piece to the puzzle. Another man was standing with the Fukumoto family. His back was facing Ryoma so all he can make out is black-coloured just like Tomoka's mother.

"They seem to be talking to that man there," explains Ryoma as he glazes over to look at Imari. "I think he might be—!"

There is empty air where Imari was standing just a second ago. Ryoma looks around confusedly for the pretty-in-pink girl. He doesn't have to look fair. A couple of meters away, Imari is trying to jump up onto the white-coloured brick wall surrounding the mansion. Despite her efforts, even putting down the basket of cupcakes so she can use both hands, Imari can't reach the top of the wall and continues to slide down, scrapping the sides on her arms and a bit of her cheek that gets smushed up against the wall.

Ryoma rushes over. "What the actually heck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get in and say _'hi'_ to Tomoka!" Imari sighs, a bit out of breath.

Ryoma folds his arms. "Can't we just get in through the gate?"

Imari playfully sticks out her tongue. "But this is more fun! Now help me up!"

With the hundredth eye roll of the day, Ryoma helps hoist Imari up and over the wall. He hears her feet land hard on the other side. Before Ryoma has time to over think things, he picks up the basket of cupcakes and effortlessly flies up into the air and plants himself on the opposite side of the wall with Imari.

"Wow!" beams Imari. "You made that look _so_ easy!"

Ryoma smirks as he holds out the batch of cupcakes out to her. "Yeah, I know. I'm amazing, but let's try to stay on track."

"Right!" nods Imari as she takes the cakes. "I sure hope Moriki-san likes butter cream."

"Somehow, I can't picture a man of his stature jumping at the chance to eat a rainbow-coloured cupcake."

"Nonsense!" protests Imari, clutching her hand into a proud fist. " _Everyone_ loves cupcakes! What's _not_ to love?"

"Literally _everything_ else," Ryoma mutters to himself as his comment falls on deaf ears as Imari makes her way over to the Fukumoto family. Ryoma trails behind.

Imari looks back and smiles at Ryoma. "I can't wait—"

Whatever she was going to say is completely drowned out by a voice that boomed through the whole courtyard.

 _"—WHAT ARE_ YOU _DOING HERE?!"_

It makes Imari and Ryoma stop dead in their tracks. That's when Ryoma realizes that Moriki and Kana Fukumoto weren't just talking to one man. There was another too, but at a much farther distance that made him look like he could have been on a completely different planet.

 _"What? Can't a son pop by to say 'hi' to his family?"_

Finally, Ryoma catch a glimpse of the black-haired boy. He could see now his dark hair was perfectly straight bangs which a bit parted to the side, revealing his thick eyebrows. Longer strands cupped the sides of his face with the rest of his hair slicked down his neck. Despite his icy blue eyes and thick-framed glasses, he was practically a clone of Moriki with his pale complexion, tall posture, and glaring expression that makes it look like he's never smiled a day in his life.

Imari and Ryoma exchange a look and both venture to take a step closer.

 _"Dang,_ Hiro-oniisan _. Where has the time gone? Are you really 24 already?"_

The icy blue-eyes boy pushes up his glasses. "I can see your math is as sharp as ever, _Tomokazu_."

 _"Awww. Ice cold, Hiro-oniisan. Now, it that any way to great your baby brother?"_

Then, Imari and Ryoma see the face of "Tomokazu". A face they recognize all too well. Jagged brown hair, indigo-coloured eyes, and pierced ears with a violin case in hand.

"No way," whispers Imari with wide eyes. " _That's_ Tomoka's brother?! He's so much different from everyone in his family! Like the black sheep or something!"

Ryoma wasn't listening to Imari's rambles. His emerald-green eyes were glued solely to the violin in Tomokazu Fukumoto's hand. Even though he was standing so far away, he could feel the light magic pulsating out of the black-coloured case with the old violin inside—with the legendary Fairytale Instrument inside.

Ryoma illuminate with desire. _In the name of dark magic, I will smash that dusty old violin into a thousand pieces!_

* * *

Tomoka was 8-years-old and her big brother, Tomokazu, was 13-years-old when their elder brother, Toshihiro, graduated from Minwa Academy and followed in their parents' footsteps by going to medical school to become a doctor.

Tomoka was 12-years-old and Tomokazu was 17-years-old when their father disowned him and he left home to pursue his love of music with his violin slung over his back.

Now, Tomoka is 14-years-old and Tomokazu is 19-years-old and he has returned.

And the first that came out of their father's mouth was, "So, you've finally given up on that ludicrous dream of yours. Better late than never."

Tomokazu shook his head. "Actually, I've got a gig here in town and wanted you to come watch."

Moriki's face hardened. Masato reaches out and grabs Tomoka's hand. Tomoka squeezes back. _This is too much. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle this._

The tension between Moriki and Tomokazu is almost unbearable. She felts her throat tighten and tries letting out small gasps to breath.

"Just breathe, Tomoka," Masato murmurs into her ear. "Keep squeezing my hand and just keep breathing." Masato lightly strokes his thumb over Tomoka's knuckles. "Count to ten. You can do that, Tomoka. Just count to ten."

Tomoka bobs her head to let Masato that she can hear him. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7—_

"—You just couldn't be a good son could you," snaps Moriki as he raises his voice. "It's just too hard for you to listen to your father! Music _isn't_ a career, Tomokazu! It's a cute little hobby at best!"

Tomoka squeezes Masato's hand harder. _1, 2, 3, 4—_

"—Dad, music is real career! Just look at _Juno Light!_ She gets to do what she loves!"

" _Juno Light?_ Of course she's some form of delusional inspiration to you! That foolish lady got _lucky_ chasing that fantasy of hers," shouts Moriki, his grey eyes cold as ice. "She was the heiress of the Ōmitsu name. But, instead, that foolish lady got lucky chasing that fantasy of hers! Do you hear me? _Luck!_ "

"Just stand down, Tomokazu," says Toshihiro, pushing up his glasses. "Maybe it's time to face the facts. Realistically, sitting around playing on your little guitar _isn't_ going to get you anywhere."

 _1…2…3…_ Tomoka closes her eyes. She's heard it all before. This continuous argument that ends with someone storming off. Storming off and never coming back. Tomoka couldn't go through it again. She can't lose Tomokazu again.

 _"Tomoka?"_

Tomoka's eyes burst open and she looks up. At first, she thought she hallucinated this, but then her whole family turns their heads. _"I-I-Imari?"_ Sure enough, the chestnut brown-haired girl with the crisscross hairclip is racing towards her alongside a boy with dark purple hair and matching green eyes, _"A-A-Aisaki?"_

"Hey," smiles Tomokazu, pointing over to them. "I remember these two. I bumped into them on my way here. Are you one of my sister's friends?"

"Yeah," beams Imari. "But, geez, I had _no_ idea you were Tomoka's brother. It's nice to mean you properly."

The warm welcome doesn't last long as Moriki eyes down Imari. " _You._ I remember you. Imari Suzukawa. This isn't the first time you've graced me with your presents. How did you get inside?"

"We climbed over the wall," states Imari bluntly. Masato smacks his forehead beside Tomoka.

"That's nice," says Moriki coldly. "Now…get out."

Imari frowns. "But, we come baring sweets!" Imari holds up the basket of cupcakes. "You never know, a little bit of sweetness might help."

Moriki's eyes fill with rage. "Did you not hear me you pigheaded girl? I said _GET OUT!_ " With a strong swing of his arm, Moriki knocks the basket out of Imari's hand, sending it and the cupcakes flying into the fountain.

Imari looks down in dismay at the basket floating upside-down in the water and all off her hard work sinking to the bottom of the fountain.

"Imari," murmurs Tomoka. "I-I'm so…" Tomoka shakes her head and, with her body moving on her own, she bundles up her dress so it comes up passed her knees and steps into the fountain.

"Tomoka!" gasps Kana. "Oh! Don't do that, honey! You're gonna get all wet!"

But, Tomoka doesn't care as she walks deeper into the water. She reaches down and picks up the basket, the pink-and-white checkerboard cloth falls out soaking wet. She quickly picks it up and places it back inside the basket before she squats down to pick up every single ruined cupcake. The frosting had slid right off the cakes in the water, but Tomoka still places all of the sweets back inside the basket before stepping out of the fountain, her legs and the hem of her dress soaking wet.

"Kashima," says Tomoka as she clutches the basket against her chest. "Can you help me find some dry clothes inside?"

Masato blinks, before giving her a nod and leading her towards the mansion. Tomoka reaches out and grabs Imari's hand and leads her and Ryoma with her.

As she passes by her father and looks up and frowns. "We are _not_ going to lunch, father! Not until _you_ apologize to my friend and drop this stupid feud with Kazu-oniisan!"

Before her father has time to reply, Tomoka stomps up the stairs with Masato, Imari, and Ryoma and closing the door front door loudly behind her.

* * *

 _"Oooooomigod!"_ gasps Imari as the group makes it to her friend's bedroom. "Tomoka, that was amazing! You were all _'I'm standing up to you!'_ and your dad was like _'whoa!'_ "

Masato nods his head, "Yeah, Tomo—um—Fukumoto-san! That was crazy! I've never seen you so bold—!"

Tomoka leans up against her bedroom door and looks up at Masato with huge puppy dog eyes. _"—I can't believe I just did that! Why? Whhhhy?!"_ She sinks down to the ground, worry and depression lines swarming her. "I'm doomed! Father is going to kill me! What have I _DOOOOONE?!_ "

Masato and Imari both share a sweat drop on the side of their heads, "Uh, never mind."

Ryoma, on the other hand, isn't paying attention to Tomoka's incredibly hilarious freak out or Masato or Imari, he's face one of the walls of Tomoka's room. He has a warped smile on his face and his right eye is twitching like a mad man. "Um…Fukumoto…what the _heck_ is _this?_ "

Imari glances over at what Ryoma's looking at and her jaw hits the floor. The entire wall is filled head-to-toe with romance manga framed in hearts and lights. Hundreds upon hundreds of girls with boys, girls with girls, and boys with boys either holding hands, kissing, or about to kiss.

Tomoka lets out a squeak as she bolts from the door and leaping over to try and cover Imari and Ryoma's face. "Don't look! Don't look! Omigod! **So embarrassing! SO EMBARRASSING!** "

"That. Is. A. Lot. Of…yeah," stammer Imari and Ryoma in unison. "You need help, Tomoka. Or a boyfriend. Stat."

"It's not _that_ bad," pouts Tomoka, trying to drown her blushing face in her hands. "I-I'm a hopeless romantic, alright!"

Ryoma points to one of the manga on the hurricane of bookshelves. " _Colour My Heart._ Hey, that's the one that you had on you when we first bumped into each other. Literally, might I add."

"Yes!" gushes Tomoka, grabbing hold of Ryoma by the shoulders. "But, gosh, has this series gone downhill!"

"I don't really care," says Ryoma.

"Momoko and Minato should become a couple!" exclaims Tomoka, deaf to Ryoma's comment. "I mean, their childhood friends _and_ are best friends! Momoko is in love with Minato, but he's completely oblivious and just sees her as a little sister! It's so annoying!"

"Uh huh," moans Masato.

"But then, but _then_ Minato starts having feelings for _Iori!_ " whines Tomoka. "I mean, he didn't even _like_ her when they first met!"

Imari and Masato exchange a worried look for their friend's sanity.

"I love Iori, don't get me wrong, but she should be with _Ryuta!_ They're a much better match and bring out the best in each other!"

"I mentioned that I didn't care, right?" hums Ryoma as he shares a glance with Imari.

"None of you understand!" Tomoka dramatically whimpers.

Masato pats Tomoka on the top of her head. "There, there."

Tomoka hangs her head back and lets out a well needed sigh. "I think I need to be alone right now before father finds me and kills me." Tomoka grabs one of the mushy cupcakes from basket.

"Um, Tomoka? Those cakes are ruined now," points out Imari.

Tomoka takes a bite anyways. " _You_ had to eat one of my disgusting cookies; _this_ is payback for you having to do that." With that, Tomoka pops the rest into her mouth and heads out the door.

Imari, Ryoma, and Masato stand in silence for a long moment after that.

Imari eventually turns to Masato. " _Sooooo_ …do you guys have a bathroom I could use?"

* * *

Luckily, Tomoka found the nearest balcony was empty. No father. No mother. No big brothers. Just Tomoka and the view of the private garden below her. But, she wasn't alone for along.

 _"Moka-chan?"_

There was only one person in the world who calls her _Moka-chan_. Tomoka face lights up when Tomokazu appears beside her, leaning his weight on the irony railing. " _Sooooo_. Things have been going well sense I've been gone."

Tomoka lets out a bitter chuckle. But, takes a minute to think it over. "Actually, things…things _outside_ of the house have been a lot better."

" _Everything_ is better than being inside of this house," Tomokazu snickers, gingerly scratching the back of his neck. "But, I probably made things worse though." He shrugs. "You know, by coming back."

Tomoka shakes her head. "Don't say that, Kazu-oniisan." She feels tear pricking her eyes. "I missed you, oniisan."

Tomokazu doesn't even hesitate as he slings his arm over his baby sister's shoulder and pulls her into a hug. " _God_ , I missed you too, Moka-chan. I…I should have some back sooner. I'm so sorry."

Tomoka buries her head into her shoulder and frantically shakes her head. "No, no, no. P-please don't apologize. I-I would _never_ have wanted you to stay if that meant you had to become something you're not."

"I still should've come back sooner," murmurs Tomokazu as he rests his chin on the top of her head. "I abandoned you. I left you to pick up the pieces I felt behind. I should _never_ have done that. What kind of a big brother am I? I pretty lousy brother. That's what I am."

Tomoka shakes her head. "No, you're not a lousy brother. Because…because you _did_ came back." Tomoka hugs her brother tighter. "You came back to fix things."

"I wish it didn't take me _two_ years to do it," mutters Tomokazu before letting a laugh of disbelief. " _Two years!_ I can't even believe it's been _two whole years!_ "

He pulls away and smiles down at his little sister. "God, I can't believe how big you've gotten though! You're almost as tall as me now, Moka-chan! You look _so_ different!"

Tomoka lets out a bright laugh. " _I_ look different? Look at you, Kazu-oniisan! You have spiky hair and pierced ears! And contacts too! You look so _cool!_ Like a rock star!"

"God, I sure hope so," laughs Tomokazu. "I mean, that's what I was going for." The two share a lighthearted laugh before reality has to tap them on the shoulder.

Tomokazu's clenches his jaw and looks out at the garden. "So, you here to kick me out, Hiro-oniisan?"

Tomoka frantically shakes her head as she looks up at her eldest brother with pleading eyes. "Please don't, Hiro-oniisan! It's not fair! Can't I just talk to Kazu-oniisan a bit longer?"

Toshihiro, despite his strong and towering figure, looks down at the ground and shoves his hands into his dress pants as he steps out onto the balcony. "I'm not father," he murmurs. "If he wants to kick you out Tomokazu, he can come do that himself."

Tomoka and Tomokazu open up to their elder brother and he slouches between them, leaning his elbows on the railing.

"The Fukumoto Siblings reunited at last," jokes Tomokazu as he swings an arm over his older brother's shoulders, earning a half-hearted chuckle from him. "So, how's medical school going for ya, Hiro-oniisan? Got to cut anybody open yet? Feel their heart beating in your hand?! Come on, oniisan! Give me the gruesome details!"

Tomoka can't help but smiling quietly, seeing her brothers together again sharing an overdue laugh. Toshihiro fixes his glasses as his younger brother shakes him eagerly. "You make it sound more fun than it actually is."

Tomokazu leans his head back and laughs. "What? Being a doctor for daddy not what you dreamed it would be?"

Toshihiro shakes his head. "Believe it or not, I didn't want to become a doctor because of father or mother."

"You're right, I don't believe it," says Tomokazu, sticking out his tongue, making Tomoka let out a giggle.

Toshihiro snickers. "No, I'm serious. Well…maybe not at the _beginning_. But, _now_ …I think this is something I want for myself. To save people. To heal people. I think that's something I actually _want_ to do. Something I think I _can_ do." Toshihiro scratches the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I've just had a lot of…troubles?— _argh!_ I don't know! My mind is kind of all over the place right now."

"What?" Tomokazu teasingly blinks at his brother, "Our cool and level-headed big bro being scatterbrained? I've seen it all folks."

"Shut up," pouts Toshihiro, whacking his younger brother in the arm.

Tomoka bit her bottom lip. "I missed this," she blurts out. Both brothers snap their heads to look over at her. She looks down and starts fidgeting with the hem of her summer dress. "I-I-I mean…I missed _this_ "—she swirls her finger between them—" _us_. Together l-like when we w-were kids. I-I've really missed this."

" _Awwww_ ," teases Tomokazu, reaching over and patting his baby sister on the head. "You getting emotional all us, Moka-chan?"

"M-maybe."

Toshihiro sheepishly combs his fingers through his bangs. "I…I missed this too."

" _Argh!_ I'm surrounded by emotional trainwrecks," complains Tomokazu.

Toshihiro jabs his brother in the arm with his elbow.

* * *

"For the one-millionth time, the washroom is just around the freaking corner! How is that so hard to understand?"

"There is no way in heck I'm using that nightmare of a bathroom," gasps Imari as she pins herself against the wall of Tomoka's bedroom. "That toilet didn't even look like a toilet! It was so kind of brain control machine from the future! I swear I even heard it growl at me! And since when do you need _buttons_ to do your business?"

"Would you stop being a baby and just go," groans Masato, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes irritably.

"No! I've decided I'm just gonna hold it in," pouts Imari.

As Imari and Masato bicker back-and-forth, Ryoma stand there ready to explode. _I just need these idiots to leave the room! Just for minute so I can look around. This is Cure Mythical's private champers, her PreHeartBooks has to be in here somewhere!_

Ryoma takes a shaky breath. _And then…and then I can go after the PreCure's brother and destroy that Fairytale Instrument with my bare hands! I just need to think! Think, Thames. THINK!_

"Ryoma? Are you okay?" asks Imari suddenly, blinking at him with worried eyes. "You're breathing started getting all weird."

Ryoma covers his mouth with hand, hiding a mischievous smirk. _Oh, sweet and innocent Cure Fable. Always worrying about others when you should be selfish and think just about yourself. That's how you lost the ability to transform and now your naïve kindness is gonna cost you your teammate's powers too._ "Actually…no. I'm feeling kind of lightheaded. I think…I think I need to sit down."

To make it more believable, Ryoma faults a bit, presses himself up against Imari who quickly reaches out to support him and lead him to the nearest place to sit down which was Tomoka's bed.

Even Mr. Spick-and-Span was starting to look considered. Ryoma places a hand over his forehead. "I think…I think I'm a bit dehydrated. The walk here in the sun was kinda thing, you know."

"I'll go get you some pain killers," says Masato as he walks over to the bedroom door.

"And I can fetch you some water," nods Imari as she follows the butler. "You just sit here. We'll be right back."

Ryoma bobs his head weakly and smiles up at them. "Thanks."

Imari leads the way out of Tomoka's room and Masato closes the door gently behind him. Ryoma immediately stands up and puts his ear to the room. Just as he hears the sound of their footsteps quiet down, Ryoma makes his move.

Ryoma quickly scans the room. Desk. He races over to Tomoka's writing desk and starts frantically searching through all her drawers. Nothing but school papers, pens, pencils, erasers—no PreHeartBook. Bed. Ryoma lifts up the mattress—nothing. He gets down and his hands and knees to look under the bed—zilch. Dresser. Ryoma opens up each drawers—zero. Closet. Ryoma opens up the walk-in closet, but comes out empty handed.

"Where is this stupid book," curses Ryoma. "I mean, is Cure Mythical _really_ that smart or am I just that _dumb?_ No, definitely not the second. For sure."

Just then, Ryoma darts to something on the floor. _A ribbon?_ Ryoma gets down on his knees and picks up the sky blue ribbon. It very incredibly soft as he rubs his fingers across it and, somehow, miraculously warm.

 _Oh wait,_ realizes Ryoma suddenly. _I recognize this ribbon. Yeah, it was the blue ribbon Tomoka had tied around her waist. It must have fallen of as she stormed out of the room._

Just as Ryoma is about to toss the blue ribbon aside, the smooth ribbon illuminates a soft pale blue glow. Ryoma lets out a very unmanly squeak and stumbles back in surprise, pressing his back up against the bed, dropping the ribbon as he does.

To Ryoma's wonder, the sky blue ribbon morphs into a book. But, not just any book, Cure Mythical's PreHeartBook!

"Those sneaky PreCure," chuckles Ryoma as he reaches out for the PreHeartBook. "That's sure a fancy trick you got there. But, not tricky enough."

But, just as Ryoma's fingertips brush the PreHeartBook, the book suddenly snaps open, making Ryoma flinch in shock.

 _"Geez, is there already another Endingu attack, Tomoka?"_ asks a voice from the pages of the PreHeartBook.

A ball of light pops out of the PreHeartBook and the one and only Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star appears, fixing the oversized crown in his head.

"Man, these Dark Charm Knights just don't know when to quit~buku," says Bukku as he looks up. "I swear, if I could, I'd give them a big punch right in the—!"

Bukku blinks.

Ryoma blinks.

Bukku tips his head to the side.

Ryoma tips his head to the side.

Bukku points up at Ryoma. " _You_ are definitely _not_ Tomoka."

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** Do you think your dad is gonna re-disown your brother?

 **Tomoka:** Re-disown? Is that even possible?

 **Bukku:** Uh…guy~buku.

 **Tomoka:** And also, re-disown isn't even a real word.

 **Bukku:** Guys~buku. Girls~buku! Hello~buku? Cute fairy prince here~buku.

 **Imari:** Well, I'm making it a real word today.

 **Bukku:** _GUYS_ ~buku! We have a _big_ problem~buku!

 **Tomoka:** I know. I'm _not_ going to let father kick Kazu-oniisan out! Not again!

 **Bukku:** _NO_ ~buku! Not _that_ ~buku! I'm talking about—argh~buku! Forget it~buku!

 **Tomoka:** _The Melody of Wisdom! Secrets We Share!_


	28. The Melody of Wisdom! Secrets We Share!

_Hey! It's **SAYkokoro** with the next episodes! Woo! Fireworks! Explosions! Thanking very once again to **enarmonios** for reviewing my story and also **Guest** ,you know who you are ;) __I also hit 9k views a while back so I just wanted to have a little happy moment about that :D hope you all enjoy!_

 ** _*Please excuse all spelling and grammar errors_**

* * *

 **OP: Your Story Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 27: |The Melody of Wisdom! Secrets We Share!|**

* * *

"And now presenting, the greatest violist in the universe, _Tooomoookaaazuuu Fuuukuuumoootooo!_ "

"Oniisan," claps young Tomoka as she jitters excitedly in her elder brother's lap.

" _Haaah!_ The crowd's going wild!" cheers Toshihiro as he holds up his baby sister's hands and excitedly sways their arms back and forth.

"Thank you. Thank you, ladies and gentleman," bows Tomokazu playfully. "Really, you're too kind. But, keep going."

The small Tomoka lets out a bubbly laugh as she bounces up and down. "Kazu-oniisan, play, play, play!"

"You heard the lady, Tomokazu," Toshihiro smirks.

"Loud and clear," he nods, brushing his overgrown bangs out of his eyes and readjusting his oversized glasses that refuse to stay in place. "The song I shall be performing this evening is _Senbonzakura in D Minor_."

"Try saying _that_ five times fast," chuckles Toshihiro.

Tomokazu pushes up his big glasses again with the back of his hand as he picks up his violin in one hand and the bow with the other. He fixes his posture and leans his jaw up against the chinrest. With the bow hovering over the violin's strings, he gazes up through his thick bangs at his big brother and little sister sitting crisscross on the floor, ready for his greatest performance yet.

Toshihiro gives him a thumbs-up and, with that, Tomokazu presses his fingers down on the strings and brings to play.

Tomoka's light blue eyes widen as the beautiful music pores out of the wooden violin. The song is joyfully fast paced with a strong sense of elegance to it. But, it isn't just the violin that is captivating. Tomoka's brother eyes beam as his confidence grew with each note. It was like him and the violin were dancing together. His body moved with the violin, his fingers waltzing over the strings and his arms swinging along with the bow.

Tomoka closes her eyes and imagines herself being surrounded by thousands of cherry blossom trees. Spinning, twirling, and jumping with the delicate pale-pink petals dancing all around her; their soft touch on Tomoka's fingers and face like warm hugs.

As the song gets faster and faster, Tomokazu playfully teeters back and forth with the notes as he becomes utterly consumed in the song. His chin-length hair falling over his face and his fingers are a blur until he strikes the final note.

Tomoka's eyes burst open when she realizes the song is over. She ecstatically jumps to her feet and surprises her big brother with a huge hug. The small girl barely comes up to his waist. "I saw it, Kazu-oniisan! I saw the cherry blossom trees!"

Tomokazu blinks wide-eyed down at his sunny-faced sister. "I closed my eyes and I could _see_ the cherry blossoms!"

Her older brother bursts into a shining smile and kneels down to capture her enchanted expression. "Were the cherry blossoms nice?"

"They were _beautiful!_ " beams Tomoka, reaching her stubby arms out as wide as she can in hopes to measure her joy.

"I think you just got yourself your number one fan, Tomokazu," Toshihiro grins with warmth in his icy-blue eyes.

"That's right," says Tomoka as she points her finger at her elder brother. "So deal with it, Hiro-oniisan! You're stuck only being Kazu-oniisan's number _two_ fan!"

Toshihiro leans back and laughs. "I think I can live with that."

"Who knows," Tomokazu muses as he places his precious violin in its case. "Maybe someday I'll get to play in front of hundreds! Thousands! Millions!" Tomokazu runs his hand along the grey-coloured violin case, stopping to outline the kanji of the family name engraved on the side with his finger. "Wouldn't that be something?"

Tomoka pouts. "Well, when you _do_ have a bazillion or a huffle-wufflillion of fans just don't forget about me!"

Tomokazu eyes soften as he ruffles the top of Tomoka's head affectionately. "I wouldn't dream of it, Moka-chan."

"Do you think you could play it again?" asks young Tomoka eagerly popping her head out from behind the violin case. " _Senbonzakura?_ Can you play that song again and again and again?"

Tomokazu smiles. "Of course."

"Oh! And Hiro-oniisan too!" grins Tomoka. "And mother and father!"

Tomokazu's smile falters. "I don't think father would like that, Moka-chan."

Tomoka blinks in confusion. "W-why not? I'm sure father would love to hear _Senbonzakura_. I bet it would make him smile so big!"

"Sorry, Moka-chan," says Tomokazu, his smile turning sad. "But, _Senbonzakura_ is our secret song."

" _Secret song?_ " echoes Tomoka.

"Yep," nods Tomokazu. "A secret, special song that's gonna belong only to the Fukumoto Siblings." Tomokazu looks up to Toshihiro who nods in return. " _Senbonzakura_ is _ours_. No mother. No father. Got it?"

Tomoka smiles brightly up at her two older brothers. "Okay~!"

* * *

Indigo hair? No, dark purple.

Blue eyes? No, dark green.

Girl? No, unless this human is just incredibly flat-chested.

This left only one logical conclusion.

" _You_ are definitely _not_ Tomoka," concludes Bukku, looking up at Ryoma Aisaki.

Ryoma nods at this. Honestly, a little thrown-off by the pudgy little fairy prince standing before him. Didn't know that little sucker could fit inside a PreHeartBook. "You're right. I'm not,"

"Either that or you got a thousand-times _uglier_ than before~buku," states Bukku.

Ryoma nearly loses it and falls flat on his head. _T-that's what you say?! You're found out and_ that's _the first thing out of your mouth?! Are you freaking kidding me?!_

"I think you meant I am ruggedly good-looking," corrects Ryoma as he flashes the fairy his best smile.

"…"Bukku blinks up at him. "Nope~buku. Definitely ugly~buku."

Ryoma's right eye twitches. "Geez, what a charming space ferret you are." He makes himself take a deep breath and musters a grin. "Why don't we try this again, shall we? My name is Tha—Ryoma Aisaki."

Bukku lifts up a paw at Ryoma. "Your name doesn't matter, Tha-Ryoma-Aisaki. 'Cause I'll be destroying you in a second~buku."

"W-what?" stammers Ryoma.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," says Bukku simply as he stand up on his hind legs. "Now, prepare to face the wrath of the amazing and powerful Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star!"

With that, the small fairy springs into action, launching off Tomoka's PreHeartBook and pounces at Ryoma, landing right on his face.

" _Attack_ ~buku!" Bukku starts scratching Ryoma's face, his small claws barely pressing into the skin. The prince nips down on his cheekbone, but it feels more like a tickle.

 _Wow_ , thinks Ryoma with a roll of his eyes. _Careful, big guy, don't want to break a nail. Wait, do fairies even_ have _nails. Or fingers for that matter._

"Okay, okay, tough guy, that's enough," chuckles Ryoma as the fairy prince continues his attempt of a vicious attack on his face.

Bukku kicks Ryoma, his paws like pillows as he climbs up his face to try and bite at his ear.

"I said stop it," huffs Ryoma. _Okay, this is starting to get annoying._

Bukku stubbornly continues to attack Ryoma with pokes to his eyes and using his nose as a punching bag "Take _this_ and _this_ and some of these~buku!"

"Would you _stop!_ " snaps Ryoma as he begins to irritably pry the fairy prince off his face.

"Never~buku!" declares Bukku as he digs his claws into Ryoma's cheeks and hind legs into his jaw. Ryoma tries to pull harder and harder. In their struggle, Ryoma falls over and rolls around on the carpet, trying and trying to shake off the pigheaded prince. Bukku response to this by biting down hard on Ryoma's nose. " _Ow!_ You little—!"

Suddenly, the bedroom door opens and Ryoma and Bukku both freeze in place, the fairy's teeth still clamped down on Ryoma's nose and Ryoma's hands stuck wrapped around the prince's body as he was trying to yank him off.

Imari and Masato are looking down at the two of them. Imari is holding the cold glass of water she went to fetch Ryoma. They all look at each other with wide eyes.

Masato blinks once. Twice. "Is that a rat? I'll go get a broom."

"W-wait, wait, wait," stammers Imari. "It's not—" Masato already ducked out.

"—A _rat_ ~buku?!" scoffs Bukku in completely disbelief. "How _dare_ you~buku! I am the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom, you—!"

"—Aisaki-k _ōhai," warns Masato as he charges back into the room with a broom in hand. He raises the broom into the air over Ryoma's head, "Don't move."_

" _NYGAAHHHH!"_ yells Ryoma and Bukku in alarm. The fairy prince quickly leaps out of the way and Ryoma is whacked right in the face with the broom.

"Um… _ow_ ," mumbles Ryoma against the broom still slammed in his face.

Masato eyes dart down to where Bukku managed to jump to safety. "Get back here, you stupid rat!" snaps Masato as he starts chasing Bukku around Tomoka's room.

"No, no, no! Masato, stop!" cries Imari as she tries to get his attention.

Meanwhile, Ryoma scribbles back onto his feet and look down at Tomoka's blue PreHeartBook still sitting on the floor. He swiftly tries to reach for it.

"Oh, we're not don't yet Tha-Ryoma-Aisaki~buku!" declares Bukku as he darts towards Ryoma, bearing with stubby fangs.

Ryoma lets out a yelp and runs around the room to get away from Bukku's ankle-biting teeth.

"— _Bukku, stop—"_

As Ryoma runs frantically around the bedroom, he looks behind and sees the vicious fairy prince and the butler with the broom hoist over his head and a crazed look in his eyes. "You're freaks! All of you!"

"— _Ryoma!"_

It's all a mess. Imari is chasing Masato who is chasing Bukku who is running away from Masato while trying to chase Ryoma who is trying to run away from both Masato and Bukku.

Imari lets out an annoyed huff as she stops. She watches the boys cause havoc to Tomoka's room completely unimpressed. With that, Imari takes a deep breath. _"STOP RIGHT NOOOOOOW!"_

Masato freezes mid-swing, Bukku stops right in the middle of biting the top of Ryoma's head, and Ryoma halts in mid-panic.

All eyes are on Imari as she lets out a built up sigh and put both hands on her hips. "Okay, first off: Masato, that isn't a rat. That's a fairy and his name is Bukku. Second, Bukku, get your mouth _out_ of Ryoma's head. I don't imagine that tastes very good. Third, Ryoma, I'm glad to see that your headache seems to be gone. Of course, I'd believe you if you told me you couldn't feel it over all the bites and scratches on your face from a mixture of Bukku's teeth and claws and Masato's broom."

Gingerly, Bukku releases his teeth out of Ryoma's matted hair as he gazes up at Masato whose eyes are the size of two moons. "Um…haha…what's up, bro~buku?"

Masato drops the broom and blinks down on Bukku. "I-it's talking! _He's_ … _he's_ talking!He's a—you're a—a _what?_ "

" _Yeeeeah_ ," says Bukku, sheepishly fixing his crooked crown. "I _may_ be a fairy prince from another world~buku. And by maybe I mean I _am_ ~buku. And by a fairy prince from another world, I mean I'm _literally_ a fairy prince from another world~buku. Haha~buku. H-how's your day going, Masato~buku?"

Masato's mouth hangs open. "… _~b-buku?_ " He shakes his head. "W-wait, wait, wait. H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you, Jerk Face~buku," snorts Bukku. Masato flinches at this. "Ah, sorry, I've wanted to say that to your face for _forever_ ~buku. But, I promised Tomoka I'd stop calling you that behind your back~buku. Oopsy daisy~buku. Old habits die hard, I guess~buku."

Everyone can see the gears turning in Masato's head as he struggles to respond. "You…you're…y-you know Tomo—I mean—you know F-Fukumoto-san?"

"Uh, _duh_. By the way, for the love of light magic could you _stop_ stammers over her name _—I mean—_ seriously, it's annoying~buku," mimics Bukku with a roll of his eyes.

Masato frowns. "You know, for a fairy prince from another world, you're not particularly… _nice_."

"I could say the same thing to you~buku," grunts Bukku. " _But_ …"—he huffs—"I know about you, Masato. With your family's scandal~buku. And…and I understand to some degree~buku. That's why I forgave you~buku. You know, for lashing out at Imari."

Masato gazes dumbfounded at Imari, but once their eyes connect, he can't hold it and his grey-coloured eyes flicker to the ground. "I-I'm sorry about that."

Bukku nods his head. "I know. Things like jealously can make people say hurtful things sometimes~buku." Bukku shifts his focus now to the purple-haired boy. "I know who you are too, _Ryoma Aisaki_."

Ryoma's face flushes. _Oh god. He knows! He knows! He knows I'm Thames! I. Am. Screwed._

"Mr. Transfer Student," coos Bukku. "Mr. Hotshot. Mr. I'm-so-cool-for-wearing-a-leather-jacket~buku."

Ryoma hide a sigh of relief. _Thank dark magic. He's just meant the "me" from school. The Ryoma Aisaki "me"._

"I _am_ cool," states Ryoma, snapping the collar of his leather jacket.

Still a bit dazed, Masato grabs Imari by the arm, her good arm. "Imari, you—how—you know this… _fairy?_ Y-you _and_ Fukumoto-san? How?" Masato moves towards the door. "I need to see Fukumoto-san. I need to hear this from her."

"Masato." Imari grabs his hand with her good one and stops him in his tracks. "I want to tell you. I really do. But, not here. Not now."

"Ryoma." Despite her injury, she reaches out for his too. "Both of you. You can't tell _anybody_ about Bukku. I'm serious. You guys have to keep this a secret. Please."

"I'm gonna have to challenge a bit of Kuiru's mature and responsible crud here, but you have to understand~buku," says Bukku as he hops up from Tomoka's desk to Imari's shoulder, "We don't want to put either of you in danger~buku."

" _D-danger?_ " echoes Masato, hastily tightening his fists. "What kind of danger? I-is Fukumoto-san in danger too? No. no, no, no. Fukumoto-san would have _said_ something. Tomoka would have _told_ me!"

"Tomoka's only trying to protect you~buku," Bukku tries to explain.

"No, that's not how it's supposed to work!" exclaims Masato. "I don't need to be protected! I'm the one who supposed to protect her! She's…she's…" Masato storms past Imari and Bukku.

"Masato, wait!" calls Imari, but Masato takes off down the corridor.

Ryoma eyes follow the young butler. " _Tsk_."

 _Masato Kashima. You truly are a joke. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the kind of person you are. Two-faced. You act strong, sharp, and formal with your elite standing at school as student council president and captain of the kendo team, but the sad truth is, you're just a spineless follower. Like a helpless puppy. Following Tomoka around because that's the only thing you know how to do and who only stands up for yourself and others when it's convenient for you. Lost without your master aren't you, Masato Kashima? Just like m—_

Ryoma growls in his throat as he shakes his head. _Get yourself together, Thames. There's no time for this now. Stay in character._

Ryoma takes a breath to regain his composure as he turns to Imari. "Look, I don't fully understand what's going on, but I _promise_ I won't tell _anybody_."

Ryoma can literally see Imari's relief as her tense shoulders fall. "R-really?"

"Of course," nods Ryoma, holding back from smirking mischievously. "Your secret is safe with me."

Imari lungs forward and ambushes Ryoma with a big hug. "Thank you, Ryoma! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ "

"N-no problem," stammers Ryoma as his face heats up. He quickly pries away from Imari. "N-now come on. W-we better get after Kashima before he does something stupid."

"Looks like Leather-Jacket Boy's got some brain~buku," chimes Bukku as he hops into Imari's arms. "Grab Tomoka's PreHeartBook and let's get going~buku."

"Roger-roger," Imari grins as she bends down and picks up the bright blue PreHeartBook.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

But then, Imari winces as she tries to pick it up with her injured arm and the PreHeartBook falls to the floor.

"H-here let me," steps in Ryoma, eyeing down the PreHeartBook. "I'll get that for you."

"Yeah, I don't think so, Romeo," cuts in Bukku as he swaps from Imari's hold to Ryoma, leaning smugly into his arms. "We'll see how good your word is, ladies' man~buku. For now, you're stuck with me~buku."

Ryoma opens his mouth to protest, but sees Imari reach for the PreHeartBook with her good hand and carefully rubbing her harmed arm. Ryoma holds his tongue. "No problem. Whatever makes me the most useful."

"Good~buku," muses Bukku. "Then let's chase down that jerk-faced butler~buku."

" _Bukku_ ," warns Imari.

Bukku shrugs. "Sorry, not sorry~buku."

As the three of them leave the room, only one thing is on Ryoma's mind: where there is Masato, there is Tomoka, where there is Tomoka, there is her brother, and where there is her brother, there is the first Fairytale Instrument.

* * *

"So how long are you going to be in town for?" asks Tomoka, more than a bit nervous to hear her older brother's response.

"Don't know," admits Tomokazu as he swings his violin case over his shoulder. "A couple of weeks. Maybe. Depends on how well my gig goes." He shrugs. "But, let's be honest, not that many people are in the market for a side-hawk, ear pierced teenager with daddy issues playing the violin."

Toshihiro swings an arm over his younger brother's shoulder. "Are you _suuure_ people aren't into that? Sounds pretty appealing to me. I'd pay money to see that."

Tomokazu chuckles. "Beats thirteen-year-old me with my overgrown jungle-bangs and huge glasses that constantly kept sliding down my nose. A real _otaku_ if I do say so myself."

Tomoka lets out a giggle. "Yeah, you look one-thousand times cooler now than that little nerd, Kazu-oniisan."

" _Little nerd?_ " echoes Tomokazu with a dramatic scoff. "I was a child prodigy in the makings! An _artist_. An artist I tell you, Moka-chan! How dare you call your poor, down-on-his-luck big brother a nerd?"

Tomokazu swoops in a gives his baby sister a pats on the head, making sure to mess up her ringlet hair.

"Quit it!" she laughs as she playfully swats his hand away.

"Yeah, Tomokazu," states Toshihiro, pointing a finger to the sky. "You know Tomoka's _real_ weakness is touching her ears." With that, her elder brother nips his fingers on both earlobes.

" _Eep!_ " Tomoka squeaks as she jumps away, guarding her poor little ears by cupping them with her hands. "I thought you forgot all about that! **So embarrassing!** "

"You still say _'so embarrassing'_ ," laughs Toshihiro as he clutches his sides. "I thought you would've grown out of that habit _years_ ago—!"

Toshihiro glances up and immediately freezes where he stands. His younger siblings follow suit and both of their hearts sunk when they trail their elder brother's gaze.

"Father."

What else is there to say?

The smiles and laughter, Moriki took them all away as he stands in front of his children. He's very good at doing that. It's like his superpower, or something.

It's strange though. As Tomoka looks on at her father, she doesn't see that stone-hearted posture towering over her that she always remembered as a little girl. Her father is just…standing there. His fingers grabbing and letting go of the sides of his suit as his fists tightening and loosening. And his eyes. His once cold grey eyes seemed…lost. Hesitant. Like he didn't know what to do with himself.

Tomokazu is the first to speak as he takes a step forward. "Look, Dad. It's alright. If you really want me to leave, I'll leave."

"Kazu-oniisan," swallows Tomoka.

Tomokazu turns back to his little sister and holds up his hand, the silence motion that in plain English asked for her to stay quiet. Toshihiro placed his hand on Tomoka's shoulder and shared the same expression.

"Look," he continues as he grips tightly to the strap of his violin case, turning his knuckle white. "I don't understand why you're so against me being a musician. I don't get why you're pushing so hard for us to be doctors. Okay? I really don't. But, I guess it works both ways though. Right? You probably don't understand why I want to be a violinist. Why I'm so passionate about playing music."

Tomokazu lifts his head to meet his father head-on. "But, this"—bumping his violin—" _this_ is what I was _born_ to do. _This_ is my dream. I want to preform more than anything in the entire world! And if you can't accept that…if you can't let me raise and fall to pursue that dream. Then…I can't…I can't—!"

" _May, may, may. What sorrowful hearts you all share. It's making my mouth water."_

Tomoka's blood turns cold. _No. Please no._

But, Tomoka's eyes couldn't lie to her as the bitter feel of dark magic washes over her, chilling her straight to the bone. Tomoka dares herself to look and sees the Leader of the Dark Charm Knights looming over her and her family with a wicked smile spread across her lustrous lips. "I could sense the darkness in your hearts from miles away. Such hostility should create a lovely Endingu."

Immediately, Tomoka's instincts kick in and she reaches for her sky blue ribbon wrapped around her summer dress. It was an amazing trick Kuiru had shown her. How her PreHeartBook could take the form of inanimate objects to better hide itself and to keep it more easily beside her. But, all Tomoka grabs at is empty air. Her stomach drops.

 _W-where is it?_ Tomoka looks down and sees her ribbon is gone. Panic quickly takes hold. _No. no, no, no, no, no. Ohmigod! Why, why, why? It must have fallen off! Ohmigod! Where is it?!_

"W-who the heck to you think you are?!" demands Moriki, his grey eyes turning to stone. "You are trespassing on private property! Get out _now_ before I call the police!"

Linda trails her tongue across her bottom lip, causing it to make a _click_ sound. " _Oh_ , such _big_ works for one _tiny_ human."

Linda opens up her hand and a small orb of pure dark magic forms in her palm. "But, I sense great conflict inside of your soul. It's delicious."

The dark magic orb starts to squirm inside of Linda's grasp. "Oh, it seems my dark magic is taking a liking to you and your dark heart. I shall make a wonderful Endingu to add to my collection."

The dark magic shoots out at Moriki, prepared to drown him in darkness.

" _DAD!"_

Tomokazu jumps in front of his father and spreads his arm out wide to protect him.

" _KAZU-ONIISAN!"_ cries Tomoka.

Just then, Tomokazu gets shoved out of the way and he falls to the ground, his violin case sprawled out beside him.

"W-what the heck?" gasps Tomokazu, rubbing the back of his head. "Why would you do…that…?" Tomokazu's eyes widen. "… _Hiro-oniisan!_ "

Tomoka cups her mouth, holding back a stifling scream as burning tears start to stream down her cheeks. Her brother, her strong elder brother is kneeling over with dark magic splattered over his suit and crawling along his pale skin.

"W….w-why?" chokes out Toshihiro as he looks up at his baby brother, the nightmare-coloured dark magic slowely consuming his body. Toshihiro smiles weakly. "Because I'm your big brother." Toshihiro coughs, dark magic spurting out, "I-it's a big brother's job to protect his younger siblings. N-no matter what."

"Well, this is a shame," sighs Linda, irritably tipping her head to the side. "You hardly have the potential to be a powerful Endingu like your father." A wicked smile spreads across her face, "But, I'll suppose you will have to do."

Toshihiro collapses to the floor, his eyes pure black. Then, the dark magic shoots out at all angles, sticking to the ceiling of the mansion and lefts the elder brother into the air, stringing him in the sky like a puppet.

" _Endingu…"_ slurs Toshihiro.

The dark magic completely takes over, wrapping the elder brother up like a cuckoo. What came out though was no longer Tomoka's brother, but an Endingu. The monster isn't as big as ones that Tomoka has had to fight in the past. Maybe even half the size. Maybe it's because of what Linda said. That Toshihiro didn't have as much potential for darkness. However, it didn't make it any less terrifying.

The Endingu slumps over as a white medical jacket forms around its body and a stethoscope hangs off its neck. _"Endingu!"_ it growls as its eyes flash alive.

"M-Moka-chan!" gasps Tomokazu as he struggles to his feet. "W-w-what the heck is going on?! W-what is that?!"

Tomoka can't possibly form a logical sentence right now. So, she cries out the first word that pops into her head. _"RUN!"_

Tomoka reaches for her brother and father's hands and pushes them past the Endingu. They stumble down the hallway together as the monster sluggishly turns its head. Its crimson eyes are only thing slowing any swift motion to catch them. This doesn't last, however, as the monster suddenly lashes out and stalks after them, bolting after them like midnight lightning. Long claws dripping with dark magic reach out for the Fukumoto Family as the Endingu opens its mouth, fangs as sharp as diamond, ready to chomp them all down in one fell swoop.

As the claws of the Toshihiro Endingu strike out at Tomokazu and Moriki, Tomoka pushes them a headed of her with all of her strength and takes the hit for both of them.

" _Kyaa!"_ The sharp claws catch the back of Tomoka's dress. The light fabric of her summer dress isn't much for protection as she feels the ebony-coloured claws tear right through and sink into her bare skin as she stumbles to the ground and crashes up against the wall.

Tomoka can feel the sting of the claws on her back, but she has no time to think about that right now. She quickly tries to stagger to her feet, keeping one hand on the broke strap of her dress and on her chest. She looks up and sees the Endingu leap over her and looming over Tomokazu and Moriki.

"No!" gasps Tomoka as she tries to pull herself up.

But, the Toshihiro Endingu gave her no such luxury as it whips a single finger at her, sending her toppling.

" _MOKA-CHAN!"_

Tomoka feels her head hit hard against the wall before everyone goes dark.

* * *

Tomokazu screams for his baby sister as he sees her falls against the wall of the hallway and slump over, scratches visible on her bare back. But, before Tomokazu had the chance to race over to help his sister, the monster turns its focus back to him and his father and lashes out at them.

Moriki grabs his son's shoulder. "We need to move! _Now!_ "

"But, Moka-chan!" protests Tomokazu.

Moriki was having none of that. "If this _thing's_ attention is on _us_ than it won't be on _her_. We need to try to get this monster as far away from Tomoka as possible!"

Before Tomokazu can talk himself out of it, he races away alongside his father with the dark monster trailing hot on their heels. The two of them find the staircase that leads straight down to the grand entrance of the mansion.

But, on the final step, Moriki trips and lands hard on the marble flooring underneath him.

"Dad!" cries Tomokazu as he whirls around to try and help his father up.

He swings one of under his armpit and tries to pull him up to his foot. One foot. Two feet. No. As soon as he tries to put weight on his right foot, Moriki curses in pain.

"It's my darn ankle," grunts Moriki in grief.

"It's fine! It's fine," Tomokazu tries to reassure him with pure panic shadowing his voice as he desperately looks around. "We just gotta—!"

" _Moriki-tan! Tomokazu!"_ Kana is suddenly there, racing towards her injured husband and her son. "I hurt a loud crash! What is going now?"

"Kana-tan, stay back! _Stay back!_ " cries Moriki desperately, beckoning her to get as far away as possibly.

It's too late. The Endingu comes crashing down the staircase. It leaps through the air and hands dead-on in the center of the grand entrance, its claws grinding against the marble floor.

" _Kyaa!"_ screams Kana with trembling eyes as she grabs hold of her husband like a lifeline.

" _Endingu!"_ roars the Toshihiro Endingu as it raises its powerful claws into the air to slash down on the family.

Moriki grabs both his wife and son and pushes them behind him "I won't let you lay a _finger_ on them!" he shouts up.

The dark magic-sharpened claws rush down and the Fukumoto Family squeeze their eyes shut.

But, the attack never hits.

Tomokazu dares himself to open his eyes followed by Kana than Moriki. To their amazement, the petite Imari Suzukawa was standing in front of them. She couldn't do much. She couldn't transform anymore. She's just an ordinary human now. Nevertheless, that didn't mean she would put her tail between her legs and run away. She was going to make do with what she had as a human and what she held in her hands.

Imari had Tomoka's PreHeartBook up to her face, her only form of a shield, but was still putting in all her strength to keep the Endingu at bay. With the power of light magic coursing through ever paper of the PreHeartBook, it shines a soft glow of light as the dark magic claws continue to clash with it.

The Toshihiro Endingu only pushes harder and Imari stumbles back for a second as her injured wrist end a sharp pain through her arm. Even still, Imari regains her footing and pushes through the throbbing ache.

 _Please,_ begs Imari desperately to Tomoka's PreHeartBook as she squeezes her eyes shut. _Don't be like mine. Don't disappear. I know I lost the right to hold a PreHeartBook. Even still, please, I just need a little bit of power. Just a tiny bit to protect everyone. Please!_

As if the PreHeartBook heard Imari's silent prayer, the PreHeartBook's cover flashes a luminescent blue light right in the Endingu's face and makes the monster hiss from the pure light and falter back.

* * *

Tomoka opens her eyes to see Tomokazu and Moriki being chased down by the Toshihiro Endingu.

"No…" she murmurs just above a whisper as she struggles to get to her feet. Her head is pounding and the scratches on her back are burning, but she doesn't care. She has to stop the Endingu at any cast.

Tomoka manages to get to her feet, but much too quickly, the blood rushes to her head and she gets lightheaded. But, just as she about to stumble to the ground again, someone grabs her by her shoulder and holds her up, pressing her protective against their chest. In surprise, Tomoka blinks up at the person holding her. " _K-Kashima?_ "

"Tomoka," murmurs Masato, his eyes full of worry, "Are you alright?"

Tears prickle at her eyes as she softens into his arms. She felt like she reverted back to when she was a little kid as she desperately clings to the collar of her best friend's shirt. " _M-Masato-kyun_."

Masato breathe hitches for only a moment before wraps his strong arms around her, rocking her gently back-and-forth. "It's okay. _You're_ okay," he whispers. "I'm here. I'm _right_ here."

But, this moment couldn't last forever. Tomoka knew this. She knows what she has to do. _This isn't the time to go back to that fragile cry baby I was when I was little. Because…I'm not little anymore. I'm_ strong _now. I have to power to stop all of this now._

"Come on," says Masato. "Let's get you out of here and—!"

Tomoka gently pushes away from Masato and starts walking down the hallway where she last saw the Endingu.

"Tomoka," Masato calls out alarmed, "W-where are you going? W-we can't go that way. We have to run, Tomoka!"

Tomoka stops, but doesn't turn around. "I can't run away anymore, Kashima."

"Why not?!" demands Masato irritably.

Tomoka takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. _Come to me._ Shereaches out her arm to the empty air in front of her. _Come to me…my PreHeartBook! Find me!_

* * *

To everyone's—including Imari's surprise—Tomoka's PreHeartBook flies right out of her hands, shoots up into the air, and flies straight out of the room.

"W-where it going?" asks Imari out loud.

* * *

Masato blinks in astonishment as he sees someone flying towards Tomoka. A…book?

The PreHeartBook flies straight into Tomoka's open hand. Tomoka lets the PreHeartBook envelop her in its light magic as she turns her head and smiles softly at Masato.

" _Because…I'm a Pretty Cure!"_

Masato grey-coloured eyes fill with vivid blue as the PreHeartBook bursts open, its pages shimmering pale blue. In flash of snow-white sparkles, Tomoka's glasses disappear. Tomoka closes her eyes as the pages of the PreHeartBook flitter out of their binding and begin dancing around Tomoka like a flock of beautiful white doves. The pages flutter over every inch of Tomoka's pale skin, covering up the wounds on her back before bursting radiating bright sky blue colour. The powerful of light magic surges through Tomoka as her hair lights up and alters to a gorgeous lilac-colour and swirls up into a high ponytail with long locks that fall down her shoulders. As Tomoka snaps open her brilliant blue eyes, golden star earring appear in a pop of blue sparkle. Tomoka's once ripped dress and broken-heeled shoes transform into her warrior outfit.

" _ **The Story of Wisdom…Cure Mythical!"**_

Masato's eyes shine in wonder as the lilac-haired girl turns her head and smiles at him with her bright aqua-coloured eyes. Once more that, those enchanting eyes belonged to his best friend.

"Hey, Kashima," murmurs Cure Mythical sheepishly scratching the side of her cheek, "This is kind of embarrassing. Hehe. I would love to explain myself. But, right now, I've got a job to do. But, do you think you can keep this a secret?"

Masato opens his mouth, but no words come out.

Cure Mythical grins bashfully. "Okay then." With that, the blue warrior takes off down the hallway, faster than any normal human, faster than Masato had ever seen his friend run. Masato tries to match her speed as he takes off after her.

Cure Mythical makes it at the top of the staircase and her eyes glare down as she spots the Endingu. She doesn't even hesitate as she launches off the top step of the staircase and rockets down on the monster. _"PreCure Kick!"_

The Endingu gets a well deserved heel to the face. " _Hyah!_ " yells Cure Mythical as she digs in her heel into one of it red-coloured eyes and sends the monster crashing into the opposing wall.

The Blue PreCure heels click to the ground as she lands on the marble floor and spares no time to races over to her family. "Are you alright?"

Her mother blinks up at the magical girl in surprise, but manages to nod her head.

Cure Mythical helps her family up. "You need to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

She turns around to fight the monster when Moriki grabs her by the wrist. "M-my daughter," chokes Moriki. "D-did you see my daughter? Is she okay? Please. Please tell me."

Cure Mythical almost lost her footing as she looks into her father's eyes. She had never seen such desperation in them before. Her eyes soften and she gives Moriki a warm smile. "Yes. Yes, I saw your daughter. And she's just fine. She's safe."

Moriki lets out a shaky breath and let's go of the warrior's wrist. "T-thank you. Thank you."

" _Endingu!"_

The Blue PreCure snaps to attention back to the monster and sees it starting to stagger back onto its feet, rage boiling in its crimson eyes.

"So glad you finally decided to join us, Cure Mythical," coos Linda as she teleports over her head.

"You know, you don't make any sense to me," glares the blue warrior. "How you and the other Dark Charm Knights can float there and watch this happening."

Linda looks down on all the human beings with terrified eyes up staring back at her. Her eyes stop when she spots Ryoma and smirks. "Maybe because we enjoy it. Chaos, destruction, pain; it's a beautiful symphony to us. We _crave_ it."

Linda snaps her fingers and the Endingu's eyes flash bright red. _"Endingu!"_

The monster charges at Cure Mythical, but she wasn't about to let it get one step closer to her family. _"Cyan Rocket!"_

The Blue PreCure releases a huge blast of pale blue magic straight at the monster. But, to her surprise, the small Endingu jumps easily out of the way and attacks the blue warrior, grabbing her by her arms and knocking her off her feet and sending her barreling towards the wall behind her.

With her arms stick to her sides, Cure Mythical manages to get her palm fixed behind her back. _"Mythical Stream!"_

With the strength of her stream of light, Cure Mythical manages to stop herself from slamming against the wall and launches both her and the monster through the air. But, the Endingu still refuses to let go of her. So, with all her strength, Cure Mythical lifts up the bottom half of her body and swung her legs straight in the monster's throat.

But, the Endingu doesn't just sit there and take the hit. The monster quickly grabs Tomoka by her legs and tosses her to the ground. Cure Mythical braces herself with her free arms and the Endingu leaps after her with its claws ready to slice her to pieces.

Cure Mythical thrushes her arms out in front of her. _"Wise Safeguard!"_ Her translucent shield of light manages to block the Endingu's attack and the blue warrior wastes no time. _"Blue Slash!"_

With her sword of blue light in hand, Cure Mythical strikes at the Endingu, but it swiftly jumps away. The Blue PreCure has to take a moment to catch her breath.

 _This is bad,_ huffs Cure Mythical. _This Endingu may be smaller than others I've faced, but it's easily making up for it with its speed. I don't know how much longer I can keep up with it._

On cue, the Endingu lunges at Cure Mythical. _"Mythical Wave!"_ A huge swell of ocean-coloured light jets out at the monster, but it easily bounds over the wave of magic and claws the blue warrior in the shoulder.

" _Kya!"_ gasps Cure Mythical in pain as she falls to the ground. She looks down and sees the nightmare-coloured claw mark on the side of her shoulder burning into her skin, but she has little time to think about that right now as the Toshihiro Endingu dives into another assault.

" _Endingu!"_ the monster tries to chomp down on the poor magical girl, but she quickly finds her footing and stumbles out of the way.

However, the Endingu is faster and rapidly snags Cure Mythical by the ankle and rips her off the ground and into the open air. Then, like a puma, the monster leaps after her with its inky tongue gliding over it sharpened fangs. Its thick tongue dripping with dark magic shoots straight out of its mouth and smashes Cure Mythical to the ceiling of the mansion and gets its sticky dark magic saliva all over her outfit and hair.

"Hiro-oniisan, stop it!" begs Tomokazu as he watches on helplessly. "Please! Leave her alone, oniisan!"

Tomokazu's pleads fall on deaf ears as the Endingu begins to crush Cure Mythical to the ceiling, making her lungs scream out for air, but all she can manage is a desperate choke as the monster's thick tongue crushes her harder and harder.

"Oh, done already, Cure Mythical," coos Linda as she sits like a lioness on the head of her Endingu, scratching it chin affectionately. "What a shame. I was _just_ starting to enjoy myself."

As Linda pats the Endingu on the head, its tongue grows and slumps itself over Blue PreCure's mouth, snuffing out her frantic gasps for air. That's when Cure Mythical begins thrashing furiously, shaking her shoulders, digging her nails in to the monster's flesh, and kicking violently.

"Stop that!" screams Kana. "Get away from her!"

Linda leans over the Endingu's head and glides her long nails over Cure Mtyhical, threading her fingers through her hair and tracing her jaw line slowly. "What a beautiful sight to see."

Cure Mythical tries to cry with all her might, but all that comes out a muffled coughs. "That's it, scream for me," muses Linda as she grabs the trapped magical girl by the chin. The blood red eyes of the Dark Charm Knight burning against the Pretty Cure of Wisdom's trembling aqua blue eyes. "I want to watch the light seep out of your eyes and your pounding heartbeat cease forever."

As Linda's ruby red eyes burn into Cure Mythical's heart, she can feel herself starting to slip away. Her arms and legs are suddenly incredibly heavy. She can't even twitch a toe if she tries. The blue warrior feels her eyes getting heavy too and everything around her is getting darker and darker.

Then suddenly, a soft melody fills the room. All she can hear is the soft sound of a violin. It was a song. A beautiful song that takes her back to her big brothers' room when she was a little girl, sitting in Toshihiro's lap as they applaud Tomokazu. Cure Mythical can feel it. She doesn't how, but she can feel the soft petals brushing her fingertips. She can feel the soft breeze on her skin and the can smell the sweet scent of… _cherry blossoms_.

Cure Mythical's eyes burst open as she looks down and sees her big brother, Tomokazu, standing on the top step of the staircase with his old violin in hand. The blue magical girl knew this song. She knew it all too well. That joyful paced, that bouncy tune that quicken with each note pouring out of the violin. Their secret song…

" _Senbonzakura_ ," breathes Cure Mythical then blinks in surprise that she managed to speak. That she was able to breathe!

" _Endingu!"_ bellows the monster. The Toshihiro Endingu had released the blue warrior and was bounding violently at its head. It releases it tight grip on the magical girl and Cure Mythical falls to the floor just managing to land on her feet.

She looks up at the Endingu in confusion. "W-what just happened?"

"M-my—my Endingu!" stammers Linda as she tried to pat its head. "W-what's wrong, baby?"

" _ENDINGU!"_ it cries out as it starts trashing about, knocking Linda right off. The monster whimpers out again, slashes at its medical jacket and stethoscope and broking them into a million pieces.

"I-it's Hiro-oniisan!" gasps Cure Mythical. "H-he can hear our secret song! He's—he's fighting back!"

The monster violently pushes off of the Blue PreCure and tumbles to the ground, ripping viciously at its dark magic skin. Digging its talons deep in and tearing chunks off its body like it was literally trying to pull itself apart. _"ENDINGU!"_

"That's it, sweetheart!" beams Kana to Tomokazu. "Keep playing!"

Tomokazu didn't hold anything back. He let the beautiful song of _Senbonzakura_ flow out of him and his trusty violin. Everyone in the room is completely spellbound. Cure Mythical's eyes shine with pride. There is her big brother. No oversized glasses. No overgrown bangs. He isn't that little kids anymore. He had shed that old coat. Now there he stands. Piercings, buzz cut, and all. But, the one thing that hasn't changed was Tomokazu unwavering passion for the violin in his arms.

Cure Mythical could feel it. That same feeling from when she was a little girl getting lost in the song of cherry blossoms. How it felt like the song took her to a meadow of ten thousand cherry blossom trees. Back then, Cure Mythical didn't know how to describe that feeling. But, now, she recognizes the feel all too well. It feels like _magic!_

Light magic.

"Is that—?!" Linda sucks in a harsh breath. "One of the _Fairytale Instruments!_ No! T-that's impossible! But, this power—" Linda digs her nails into her palms.

Linda's leers down on the old wooden violin, causing her pupils to become slit and her nails and fangs grow at the taste of light magic.

" _The Instrument…"_ gargles Linda. She rips through the air. _"The FAIRYTALE INTSTRUMENT! Give it to me NOW, you WORTHLESS human!"_

Tomokazu's eyes widen as the Dark Charm comes barreling toward him.

"No!" cries Cure Mythical.

Without thinking, she leaps to save her brother. She grabs hold of him and pulls him into a tight hug, preparing to take the hit for him if that meant he comes out unharmed. Tomokazu jumps in surprise, but grabs the mysterious girl and the two of them squeeze their eyes shut.

Cure Mythical's fingers accidently brush the bridge of the violin. Suddenly, something inside of the Pretty Cure of Wisdom's heart clicks and she and her brother are consumed in a flurry of pure-white sparkles.

" _NYGAH!"_ hisses Linda as the light magic burns her hands and she's focused to jerk away. "No… _NO!_ "

Cure Mythical and Tomokazu both open their eyes in wonder and look around them at the beautiful shimmer dancing around them. Tomokazu looks down at his violin and lets out a yelp of alarm. The blue warrior down and gasps in surprise too. Neither of them recognizes the violin in Tomokazu's hands anymore. It wasn't that old wooden violin they remember.

Now, the violin was pearl-white adorn with pale blue line detail, hearts, and small silver circles going down the center. At the middle is a gorgeous deep-blue gem—a sapphire—with a pair a bright white wings like the ones that adorn Cure Mythical's ponytail. From the neck of the violin down to the base were the strings that shined like silver that disappears into the chinrest which is shaped like a blue-coloured heart. Resting beside the new violin is the bow, now a breathtaking powder-blue colour with a small sapphire on the end.

Cure Mythical looks at the violin in Tomokazu's hands and nods. "I know what to do." The Blue PreCure grabs her brother's hands. "C-could I…um… _borrow_ this f-for just a second?"

"G-go for it, girl," says Tomokazu still shaken up a bit as he hands his violin over to her.

With the violin—no—with the Fairytale Instrument in her hands, Cure Mythical spins around on her heel and faces Linda and the Toshihiro Endingu with nothing but determination in her eyes.

"You're done," states Cure Mythical. She cuts through the sparkles waltzing around her with the bow like a sword as she rests her chin down the violin's heart-shaped chinrest and hovers the bow other the strings.

" _ **Sapphire Violin…"**_

Cure Mythical let the magic guild her fingers, a soft melody filling every inch of the mansion. It isn't fast paced or bouncy like her brother's song. It was delicate, simple, but just as equally beautiful.

As the bow continues to glide across the silver-sparkling strings, the shimmering sparkles around Cure Mythical storm towards the Endingu. They begin to spin around the monster and the gentle sparkles start to change, shaping into soft pale blue-coloured cherry blossoms with fragments of sapphire gems twirling around with them.

"… _ **Melodia di Saggezza!"**_

As the magic words are uttered, the blue-coloured petals and sparkles begin to quicken their pace. They soon turn into a furious twister as they spin faster and faster around the Endingu. Soon the monster can't even been seen through the fury of light magic. All that can be heard is the soft murmur, _"Ending…"_

The millions of petals form one giant bloom of a cherry blossom before they burst apart in a pop of aqua-coloured sparkles, gently fading away just before they touch the floor.

"Kuroizado-sama is going to kill me for this," mutters Linda as she teleports away. But, not before making one pit stop.

She teleports behind Ryoma and grabs him by the forearm. "We're going now," she hisses into his ear.

Ryoma snorts. "Why? Too much of a coward to face your defeat, Linda?"

Linda dug her nails into his skin and Ryoma winces. "We have to report this to Kuroizado-sama. And I am _not_ leaving you here to break your cover."

"Who says I was gonna?" snaps Ryoma.

"We're going to Desolate Castle. Now," repeats Linda. "That's an _order_."

Ryoma grinds his teeth angrily, but teleports away with Linda.

The Endingu is gone and in its place is Toshihiro lying motionlessly on his back.

"Hiro-oniisan!" calls Tomokazu, wasting no time as he bolts past the blue legendary warrior and collapses to his knees beside his elder brother. "Oniisan? C-can you hear me?"

" _Mmhm…_ " moans Toshihiro as his eyes slowly flutter open.

Overjoyed, Tomokazu flops down on top of his brother's chest and buries his face into the crook of his neck. "Oh thank _god_ you're okay! Y-you _are_ okay, right?" He jerks up his head "Oniisan? Oniisan? Does anything hurt? Can you feel anything? Quick! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Tomokazu," chuckles Toshihiro as he pats his baby brother on the top of his head. "Just a bit of a headache, but I'm alright."

Tomokazu lets out a well needed sigh of relief and quickly helps his elder brother up on his feet, making sure though to keep one arm slung firmly around his shoulder.

In no time, Kana rushes up to hug both of her sons, tears of joy streaming down her face. Cure Mythical smiles brightly from afar, whipping a single tear from the corner of her eye. She wants nothing more than to race over to hug her mother and brothers. But, she can't right now. Not while she's the Pretty Cure of Wisdom.

As Cure Mythical takes a step back, she spots her father. He's standing at the bottom of the staircase looking up at his family. The Blue PreCure sees it, for only a moment, she sees Moriki smiles of relief. How he is about to charge up the stairs, but stops. Just like that, the moment is gone. Moriki's grey eyes fill up with hesitation which quickly turns to sadness as he takes a step back.

With that, Cure Mythical understands. How her father would always lash out. How he always looked so cold. How he stood so intimating. He's just like her. Exactly how she use to be. Confusing anger with fear. Never having the courage to say how she really felt. Snapping at fellow students because she didn't know how to talk to anyone.

 _I got that all from you, father,_ thinks Cure Mythical to herself as she approaches Moriki. _You're not a bad guy. You don't mean to be cruel. You're just scared. Understand. I understand, father. That's just how I was before…_

Cure Mythical reaches out and grabs Moriki's hand. He jerks his head up and blinks down at her in surprise.

… _Before I met Imari. Before I met Bukku and Nijiko and Kuiru._

Cure Mythical smiles softly at her father.

 _But, I'm changing. Bit by bit. I'm become the person I want to be. They all gave me the courage to change. They gave that to me. So now…I want to give you the courage too, father. Because it's not too late to change._

"Don't be afraid," she says. "Take the first step."

With that, she lets go of his hand and the next time Moriki looks up the lilac-haired magical girl is gone.

Moriki shallows his breath and looks back up at his family. His beautiful wife sobbing softly on Toshihiro's shoulder as she reaches her hand out to cup Tomokazu's cheek; her dark blue eyes sparkling with proud at him.

Then, her eyes find Moriki's. She smiles gently and reaches her hand out to him. One step. Just one step.

Even with his bad ankle, Moriki puts his weight against the railing and lifts his foot onto the upper step. Another step. Take another step. One, two, three. Moriki walks up the stairs. One more. One more step. His shoe clumps up the final step and he finds himself in the arms of his love.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Moriki-tan," weeps Kana.

Moriki pulls away to cups her face in his hands. "Are you okay, Kana-tan? T-that monster—t-that crazy lady, they didn't hurt you, did it?"

Kana shakes her head through her tears. "No, I'm alright."

Moriki smiles tenderly at his wife and carefully wipes her tears away with his thumbs. "T-thank goodness."

Then, Moriki looks past Kana and his eyes lock with Tomokazu. Kana turns her head to her son before looking up at her husband. She quietly takes a step to the side and lets Moriki come face-to-face with his son.

Tomokazu can't meet his father's gaze and fearfully shoves his hands into his jean pockets. "L-listen…um…a-about what I said b-before…it's—I'm—we're— _argh!_ " He gives his head a shake. "No. You know what? Screw you! Do you _really_ hate me playing music _that_ much? Why can't you just—!"

Moriki throws his arms around his son. Tomokazu stumbles back in surprise, but his father only tightens his hold. Like if he let go, Tomokazu would disappear.

" _I'm sorry."_

Tomokazu eyes widen. "Y-you…you w-what?"

"I'm so sorry, Tomokazu," apologizes Moriki as he hugs his son.

Tomokazu blinks. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my dad?"

"I-I don't hug a lot, you know," stammers Moriki defensively. "I-is this considered too long?"

"Yeah, about fifty-seconds gone too far," snorts Tomokazu humorously. But, Moriki doesn't pull away. "Um…dad?"

"I lost the right to be called _'dad'_ a long time ago," murmurs Moriki. "So I don't if this will be fix things, but I'm _proud_ of you, Tomokazu. That song was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Tomokazu felt his whole body go numb as those words left his father's mouth. His eyes tremble as tears burn at the corners of his eyes, asking to spill over. Those simple words that meant _everything_ to him. The words he hoped with all of his heart to one day hear. It was wishful dreaming. And maybe he _is_ dreaming. I mean, he just witnessed his brother turn into a monster that got defeated by a magical girl in a miniskirt so the chances of this actually being a dream was not out of the realm of possibilities.

Hesitantly, Tomokazu wraps his arms around his father and hugs back. It wasn't what he expected. He thought it would be like hugging a cold statue, but it actually wasn't too bad.

Tomokazu nervously shallows a breath. "D-did you s-see them? T-the cherry blossoms? D-did you see the cherry blossoms?"

He could feel his father smile. "Yes. And they were breathtaking."

The tears finally won. "Dang it," chuckles Tomokazu as he pulls away to wipe away the tears with the sleeves of his jacket. "Come on, Tomokazu, pull yourself together. Grown men don't cry. Haha."

" _Awww_ , you getting emotional on us, Tomokazu?" laughs Toshihiro, throwing an arm around his baby brother.

"S-shut up, Hiro-oniisan," snaps Tomokazu embarrassingly. "I-it was an in-the-heat-of-the-moment thing, okay!"

"Whatever you say, cry baby."

The Fukumoto Family all share a well needed laugh.

Tomoka quietly steps out from behind the staircase. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Imari smiling back at her.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Imari gushes. "Incredible! Dare I say **supreme smile power?** We did it—well— _you_ did it, but we found the first Fairytale Instrument! Excitement ensue!"

Tomoka lets out a giggle. "I know, I know! I still feel all jitter!"

Bukku pops his head out from under Imari's hair. "Um, I'd hate to spoil the moment here, but we still got a big problem~buku. I.e. your boyfriends Masato and Ryoma."

Tomoka's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Kashima is _not_ my boyfriend!" she squeaks.

Imari looks around confused. "Speaking of Ryoma, where his here? He was just with me a second ago."

Bukku rolls his eyes. "Probably scared him off with that monster fight, magical girl, magical item stuff~buku. But, I swear, if he blabs, I'll throttle him~buku."

Imari pats the fairy prince's head. "What a gentleman."

Tomoka lets out a small giggle when someone taps her on the shoulder. _"Um…Fukumoto-san?"_

 _Oh boy. Here we go._

Tomoka spins around. "Kashima! _Heeey~!_ H-how's it hanging? D-did you get a new haircut? I'm not acting weird? Not at all! Who said I was acting weird? _You're_ acting weird!"

"Can I speak now?" says Masato.

Tomoka sighs. "Yes. Yes you can. I know you're probably angry with me. You have every right to be."

Masato shakes his head. "I'm not mad. Well—okay—I'm a _bit_ mad that you kept this secret from me. But, I'm more…shocked? I guess. I mean, you're _Cure Mythical!_ "

"Yeah," laughs Tomoka gingerly, pulling nervously at one of her locks. "Trust me, it was a shock to me too when it first happened. Believe me."

"If anything, I'm just glad you're okay," admits Masato, scratching the side of his nose. "You mean a lot to me, Fukumoto-san. Just the thought of you being in _any_ form of danger drives me crazy!"

Tomoka blushes with a small smile. "R-really?"

"Of course," Masato grins. "You like a little sister to me."

Tomoka's smile twitches as a little bit of her just died on the inside. _L-little sister? LITTLE SISTER?!_

" _Hahaha!_ Yeah! Back at you, Kashima! _Haha!_ " Tomoka laughs forcefully, awkwardly punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Tomoka sighs and turns back to her family and can't help but beam up at them. Tomokazu has fished Toshihiro's glasses off of his face and is chasing after him angrily. Kana is laughing along and Moriki stands there with a small grin on his face.

 _It's a step,_ smiles Tomoka. _A baby step, but it's a step._

Out of the corner of her eye, Tomoka catches the glimpse of a cherry blossom petal and, with a blink of an eye, it's gone. _In the end, maybe we're like a cherry blossom tree. Thought to have wilted and dead out, but now small buds are beginning to show on those drooping branches. In time, maybe they'll even be in full-bloom._

" _Sooooo_ ," lulls Imari offhandedly. "How are we gonna explain all of this to Nijiko and Kuiru?"

"…"

"Oh boy~buku."

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Tomoka:** Um…so…m-my brother came home after two years. No big deal.

 **Nijiko:** …

 **Imari:** And Ryoma and Masato _kinda_ know about Bukku now.

 **Nijiko:** … …

 **Tomoka:** And I _may_ have transformed in front of Kashima.

 **Nijiko:** … … …

 **Imari:** Oh! And we found the first Fairytale Instrument too!

 **Nijiko:** … … … …

 **Tomoka:** Um…Nijiko?

 **Nijiko:** What the heck? Are you kidding me right now? I was only away for _two freaking episodes?!_

 **Imari:** Don't worry, Nijiko. The next episode is gonna be all about you, I promise!

 **Nijiko:** _A Father's Wish! My Rainbow!_


	29. A Father's Wish! My Rainbow!

Hello _sooooo_ hi ;p. It's been a long while. So for the ungodly long update. I was busy with exams and I got a new job so I've been really busy with all that new stress and didn't have the extra time to write. But now the next episode is out! Yay! Fireworks! Explosions! I also got to 11k reads so that's freaking awesome :3. Thanks again to **Cold-heart-Angel23** , **MonoTheMonochrome** , and **wueydh12** for reviewing the last chapter. I really, really, really, really hope this episode was worth the wait :D

 _ ***please excuse all spelling and grammar errors**_

* * *

 **OP: Your Story Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 28: |A Father's Wish! My Rainbow!|**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, a young girl lost her smile._

 _She was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and light green-coloured eyes. The only thing that rivaled her beauty was her kind heart. Even so, she couldn't find a reason to smile anymore. She had received word from her father that, as the heiress of the_ _Ō_ _mitsu Household, she would be given away to the eldest son of the Taiki Household. It was decided and their wedding date had been finalized. And so the young girl lay alone on the grass on the outskirts of her household crying softly to herself._

 _Through her tears, she thought it was selfish of her, but she didn't want to get married, at least, not to a complete stranger. Someone she wasn't in love with and whom didn't love her in return. But, this was the will of the_ _Ōmitsu and Taiki Household. She had no control over this decision to combine the two powerful families._

 _The girl looked up to the bright blue sky and cloud-filled air. She wished she could hop onto one of those fluffy white clouds and just fly away. Fly away forever. Fly away from all her responsibilities as her family's heiress. But, she was trapped on the ground._

" _Maybe marriage won't be so bad," she murmurs to herself, half-heartedly believing her own words. "Maybe_ Hisayasu-sama _will be a nice man. Father made him sound nice anyhow. Maybe we could fall for each other…maybe. Maybe. Maybe. I'm really starting to hate that word right now—!"_

 _Suddenly, the clouds in the sky broke apart and a ball of yellow-coloured light fell from the air._

 _The girl gasped as she scrambled to her feet. "Is the sun falling?!"_

 _No, this ball of light was barely her own size and wasn't rushing to the earth. It was floating down with a strong sense of grace. Small white-coloured specks of sparkle speckling off the orb of light and flutter to the ground and as they land, small daisies bloom in their touch._

 _Once the ball of light hit the ground, it melted away, the sparkles disappearing into the sky. In place of it was a…man? But, not like any man the young girl had ever seen in her life. He was a fair-skinned man with eye-catching light-green hair and bizarre elf-looking ears that stuck out the sides. The man also possessed handsome turquoise eyes. He wore a white cloak with a single bright green stripe going down, a golden chain in front adored with turquoise-coloured jewels, and a grey-blue tunic underneath that reminded the girl of a man's traditional kimono._

 _The man surrounded by twinkling light was mesmerizing. The girl stood there completely bewitched by him. She practically tripped over nothing and stumbled forward, catching the man's attention. His eyes widen, catch off guard by her presents._

" _For the love of light magic who is this enchantress?"_

 _Those were the first words that flew out of the boy's mouth and laughter soon burst out of the girl's. She quickly cupped her mouth to silence then, but to no effect as she giggled so hard that her sides started to ache. "W-what?"_

 _The man anxiously blinked his eyes and grabbed at his cloak. "Uh, um, I mean…h-how's it hanging? Y-you…you come here o-often?"_

" _Well this_ is _my backyard," chuckled the girl. "Now, are you going to explain how the heck you just came down from the sky in a ball of light? I mean, what are you, a fairy or something?"_

 _The boy's face turned bright red. "A_ fairy?! _I am_ not _one of the stuffed animals!"—the man looks up at the sky—"n-no offence, Your Majesty."_

" _Y-you're so weird!" laughed the girl breathlessly._

" _And_ you _were crying," said the boy, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "Y-you're eyes are puffy and red and y-your cheeks look wet."_

 _The small smile slipped off the girl's face and she dejectedly tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind one ear. "Life. Just…life is not really going so well right now." A fresh tear fell down her face and she frantically brushed it away, but a new one simply replayed it. "Ha. Sorry. The last thing I need to do is cry in front of an elf-man stranger. Haha."_

 _The man took a step closer to the girl. "I-it's okay to cry. Y-you know, t-they say tears flow through the soul and cleanse the heart." He fidgeted with his golden chain. "And s-since you're crying and all, I'm going to over look you calling me an elf-man so…you're welcome."_

 _The girl let out another laugh, but the tears still bubble over._

 _The boy took another step closer to the girl and pulled something out from his cloak sleeve. A long white…stick? No. Sticks don't glow with sparkles blooming out of the end. It like a…wand. Like magic wand. The man nervously looked up at the girl before pointing the wand into the sky and murmured a strange incantation that the girl didn't recognize._

 _Suddenly, the clouds in the air started to swirl together and floated down towards the girl. She blinked in amazement as the fluffy clouds started to morph and transform into shapes of animals. One a fawn, one a bunny, one a baby bird, and one a frog. They all danced around the girl and she broke into a bright smile. The tears stopped as the animal-clouds sing out to her with their chirps and ribbits. The girl giggled and twirled around with them as the spin with her._

 _The man looked on at the girl and smiled. The girl looked past the animal-shaped clouds and smiled vividly at him, making his heart soar._

" _Who…who are you?" she asked with sparkling eyes._

 _The boy anxiously scratches at his bangs. "Just your local wizard passing by on his way to work." He bowed before the young lady with an anxious smile on his face. "Haha._ Hikaru _. My name is Hikaru. It's an honour to meet you, young maiden."_

" _The honour is mine, Hikaru the Wizard," giggled the girl as she playfully curtseyed. "My name is_ Juri _. It's read as_ 'glass pearl' _and I'm the heiress of the Ōmitsu Household. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"Juri _,"_ _hummed the man, letting her name roll of his tongue like a prayer. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine, Juri."_

 _It was a moment, one small moment, but Juri forgot about all her troubles when she looked on at the man with elf ears and green hair standing before her. With the clouds dancing around them, their hearts began beating in time with each other. Neither of them realized it, but truelove had brought the two of them together, connecting their worlds, their two paths and would never let them part._

 _Once upon a time, a young heiress lost her smile, but a powerful wizard helped her find it again._

* * *

I was only 5-years-old when I lost Dad so I don't remember him very well. But, I have pictures so I never forget what he looked like. I don't remember too much, I mean, I was so little. But, there is one memory I manage to bear inside my heart and protect throughout my life.

I remember a drumhead thumbing like a heartbeat. I remember the jingles of cymbals. Rattling. The sound of a tambourine. There was hardly any rhythm to it. No sense of beat or pattern. I remember a hand shaking the tambourine. I think it was mine. Must have been. 5-year-old Nijiko thrashing around the tambourine. I was overzealous for sure. If I took a guess, I think Little Me was trying to clap hands with it.

I was sitting on Dad's lap so I couldn't see his face all too well, but I could hear him. He was laughing. A light-hearted laugh and I _know_ he was smiling down at me with all his heart. We were both sitting on the carpet together. I loved lying down on that carpet. It was so soft.

Across from us was Mom. I remember her best because of her flowing blonde hair and beaming smile. She was strumming away on her old guitar as she sang to me like she didn't have a care in the world. Maybe, in that moment, she really didn't.

" _My precious rainbow_

 _How your colours flood my mind_

 _Oh, my precious rainbow_

 _How your smile lifts my spirits_

 _My dear precious rainbow_

 _I wish you could see your beauty too_

 _When the clouds part_

 _And the rain and sun become one_

 _You will shine across this endless sky"_

I remember that song. My family's special song. Every night before I would go to bed, Mom and Dad would sing this special song to me. When I grew bigger, I would begin to try singing along with Mom and Dad. When I grew older, I memorized the song. I learned it backward and forwards. When I grew wiser, I started playing the tambourine alongside Mom on her guitar.

But, this day was extra special. It was my 5th birthday. A half-eaten homemade chocolate cake was still sitting on the kitchen table and wrapping paper was scattered all over the ground. I'm pretty sure I spend the rest of my birthday sprinting around the house with my new toys and burning off my chocolate cake sugar rush.

Eventually, poor little Nijiko crashed on the living room carpet and was scooped up into her dad's arms.

"So, what did you wish for, my rainbow?" Hikaru asks his daughter. "I sure hope you remembered to make a wish when you blew out your candles."

"I did!" announces Nijiko with a wide grin. "But, I'm not telling!"

Hikaru blinks. "Why not?"

Juri winks at her husband. "Your silly daddy doesn't understand the importance of a little lady's candle wish, my rainbow."

Nijiko pouts. "But, Mom, I'm not a little lady. I'm a little _girl_."

Both Hikaru and Juri burst into laughter and Nijiko confusedly tips her head to her side.

"Yes, Nijiko-chan," smiles Juri as she wipes a tear from her eye. "You _are_ a little girl. Our precious rainbow."

"That's right," nods Nijiko. "And don't you forget it!"

"Never," her mom laughs.

"You know, my rainbow," Hikaru muses as he props her up on his knee. "Wishes are one of the most important things in the world, y'know."

"Really?" blinks Nijiko curiously. "Why? It was just a wish."

Hikaru shakes his head. "It might seem like a tiny wish. But, one day, those wishes will get bigger and bigger until they turn into powerful dreams."

"Dreams?" echoes Nijiko with shimmering eyes.

Hikaru smiles down at his little daughter. "Dreams _are_ the most important thing in this world, my rainbow. Dreams ignite your heart with determination and scared away all your fears. Dreams are stronger than anything"—Hikaru reaches out a grabs his wife's hand in his own—"even magic."

I remember Mom's smile was full of love as she looks on at Dad. Because she was in love. Yep. Once upon a time. Once upon a long, _long_ time life was perfect. So long ago that I barely remember it. It's funny, I guess, but I've been replaying that memory over and over again ever since I became a Pretty Cure. It makes me see this memory in a different light than I had before. Not as the last memory of Dad, but the first memory I have of my _real_ Dad. The side of Dad I never knew about. The Hikaru from Fanciful Kingdom. The Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom. The Hikaru who mentored Kuroizado.

Not only that, but it was also the first memory of how dreams easily trump magic. How my own dad told me that dreams are stronger than magic, more important than magic. That's how it would always be.

The Pretty Cure of Dreams would always be better than the Pretty Cure of Magic.

 _Imari Suzukawa would always be better than Nijiko_ _Ōmitsu_ _._

That's what that memory tells me now.

* * *

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT~KURU?!"

 _Whack!_

"First, you attack a human boy~kuru!"

 _Whack!_

"Then you get caught by Tomoka's butler~kuru!"

 _Whack!_

"And _then_ instead of playing it off, you _talk_ to both of them, spilling all the beans, and _then_ continue chasing the first guy~kuru! Are you kidding me~kuru?!"

 _Whack! Whack!_

"Ow, ow, _OW_ ~buku!" gasps Bukku as Kuiru continues to smack his little brother in the head with a paper fan. "Alright, alright already, Kuiru. Take it easy~buku!"

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT~KURU!" snaps Kuiru with fire blazing in his eyes.

 _Whack! Whack! Whack!_

"Ow, ow, OUCH~buku!" yelps Bukku. "Stop it~buku! Can't you just erase their memories with magic or something~buku?"

" _No_ ~kuru!" barks Kuiru. "That's strictly dark magic territory~kuru! And _I_ am not given up my magic morals to dig you out of your hole of stupidity~kuru!"

 _Whack! Whack! WHACK!_

"Okay, girls, tea's ready," hollers Tomoka as she carries a tray of tea out of the kitchen to her friends, walking straight past the raging fairy brothers without a second glance.

"Thanks, Tomoka," beams Imari as her friend set down the tea on Nijiko's coffee table.

Nijiko grins. "And what delicious tea do you have for us to try today?"

Tomoka's blue-coloured eyes immediately light up. "This one of called _hojicha!_ It has a rich toasty flavour to it! I think you guys will love it!"

"Cool," nods Nijiko as she holds her tea up to her lips. She gives it a careful blow before taking a small sip. Nijiko makes the point to loudly smack her lips. "Taste good to me."

"I second that!" chimes in Imari as she plops a sugar cube into her cup. That wouldn't gonna be the last one.

"Great!" smiles Tomoka as she takes a seat next to her friends.

Nijiko playfully rolls her eyes. "You're just a tea nerd."

Tomoka blushes and covers her face with her teacup. "N-no I'm not! Well…m-maybe just a little bit. B-but only a tiny bit!"

"Whatever you say, _nerd_ ," Nijiko snickers as she swirls her drink around amusingly.

"—and _now_ we have _two_ humans who know about us, you idiot~kuru!" barks Kuiru.

 _Whack!_

"Geez, enough already, Kuiru!" squeaks Bukku. "I'm sorry, alright~buku! How many times do I have to say it~buku?! Now stop it~buku! You're gonna bust my crown~buku!"

"You little—"

 _Whack!_

Nijiko points over to the fighting princes. "Uh, should we do something about that?"

Tomoka simply shrugs her shoulders. "Whenever my brothers fought, my father and mother would just lock them in their bedrooms until they sorted it out."

"Your parents are very wise," nods Nijiko. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree it seems."

Tomoka giggles. "I guess not."

Imari claps her hands together. "Oh! That reminds me! How is Tomokazu settling in?"

Tomoka waves this off. "It's not like that, Imari. He's just staying until his concert is over. Though…it has been really nice." She tips her head to the side. "Kind of like old times."

"And how's…your dad?" Imari asks a bit hesitantly.

But, she's relief to see her friend smile. "Actually, really great! As a matter of fact, he's going out with Tomokazu today to get him a new violin for his concert." She sticks out her tongue. "You know, since his old one transformed into one of the Fairytale Instruments and all."

"He's really trying," smiles Imari. "That's great!"

Tomoka nods her head eagerly. "I guess when it comes to family, in the end, we learn to understand each other's feelings and forgive each other."

Nijiko rolls her eyes. "I don't know about that."

Imari and Tomoka exchange a look. "What was that, Nijiko?"

"Nothing," mutters Nijiko as she gets up from her seat.

"Where are you going then?" asks Tomoka.

Nijiko snorts at her friend's concerned expression. " _Relax_. I'm just need to listen to my messages or whatever."

Her friends go back to chatting as she walks into her kitchenette where her home phone sits and sees the flashing light of a missed message. She quickly presses the play button and leans up against the fridge.

" _You have one new message,"_ states in the messenger's voice. Nijiko rolls her eyes, quickly recognizing the number at the beginning of the message.

" _Bonjour, mon amour!"_ chimes in a boy's voice.

It immediately catches Imari and Tomoka's attention and they bolt their heads up from their seat, their fingers both curled across the top of the couch as they eye down the phone like homing missiles.

"Boy?" asks Imari.

"Boy," nods Tomoka.

"Nijiko got a call from a boy," they say in union.

The back of the Nijiko's neck start to sweat. "Okay. You guys are being _really_ weird right now. I mean, weirder than usual."

The voice on the phone chuckles. _"It's your_ _ **Suru**_ _, if you hadn't figured that out yet. Haha."_

Suddenly, Bukku's head pops up from over Imari's shoulder. "His name's Suru?"

Kuiru appears beside him and nods. "Suru is his name."

"SERIOUSLY?! _THIS_ IS WHAT'S STOPPING YOU TWO FROM FIGHTING?!" scoffs Nijiko is disbelief and a reddened face.

" _I haven't heard from you in a while, mon amour,"_ continues the boy. _"But, I'm sure your going fine. You always are. Haha. I'm just getting to the airport. I hope you remembered, mon amour. Then again, you haven't called me back yet. Haha. Anyways, can't wait to see you. Au revoir, mon amour!"_

" _Au revoir?_ " echoes Imari puzzled.

"It's French," explains Tomoka.

"Why is Nijiko getting a call from a French boy~buku?" wonders Bukku.

"No, no, no~kuru," says Kuiru. "He's not French~kuru. No accent~kuru."

"Then who's Suru?"

All of them eye down Nijiko. "Who. Is. Suru. Nijiko?"

Nijiko rolls her eyes for the millionth time that day and deletes the message. "He's no one. Geez, you guys are obsessed."

Tomoka nods her head and turns back to Imari. "Oh, that reminds me. Kazu-oniisan invited us to watch his concert. Would you guys want to go?"

"How did a mysterious French boy remind you about your brother's concert~buku?" asks Bukku with a deadpan expression.

"Of course!" beams Imari, pushing Bukku's comment to the backburner. "That would be awesome! I would love to hear Tomokazu play when we're not, you know, getting attacked by an Endingu."

"I know right," laughs Tomoka.

Kuiru flies up into the air. "But, yes, that does sound like an excellent idea, Cure Mythical." He props himself down onto the coffee table. "If we're going to continue our quest to reunite all four of the Fairytale Instruments, the best way for us is to do that is to engulf ourselves in music~kuru. Something like a concert would definitely attract a Fairytale Instrusment~kuru."

Nijiko pushes herself off the fridge. "Um…do you mind, Tomoka? I mean, if we can see the Sapphire Violin again?"

"Not at all," grins Tomoka as she reaches down and grabs her book bag from her feet. She pulls her PreHeartBook out and opens it up. "Could I see my Sapphire Violin for a moment please?"

Like the PreHeartBook could hear Tomoka's request, the open pages illuminate a soft blue glow and her Fairytale Instrument floats up from the pages and finds its home in Tomoka's arms.

Tomoka smiles breathlessly at the beautiful violin. "I-it's hard to believe that Kazu-oniisan's old violin was a Fairytale Instrument this whole time! Ever since I was little girl. It's kind of surreal, you know? That, even back then, magic was already on my path."

Kuiru nods his head. "Well, you know what they say, there is no such thing as coincidences~kuru." He soars over to the Sapphire Violin and brushes his paw gently along its side. "Hikaru and…Kuroizado taught me that it was believed that, like the PreHeartBooks, the Fairytale Instruments have a mind of their own~kuru." He looks up and smiles at Tomoka. "That's why I truly believe that the Sapphire Violin knew that you were destined to become the Pretty Cure of Wisdom and found its way to you through your brother~kuru."

Tomoka's eyes soften and she gently hugs the Sapphire Violin. "Then, I hope it can sense my gratitude for finding me and protecting my family." The small blue gems let off a light dazzle.

Kuiru grins. "You know, Cure Mythical, I think it does~kuru."

Imari narrows her eyes and points at the violin. "Hold on a miniute…um…what's that?" Everyone looks down at what Imari's is looking at. "Is that a… _lock?_ "

Imari was right. At the center of the Sapphire Violin, is a lock. Bigger than an ordinary door lock, but imbedded as a part of the instrument that someone could easily overlook.

"I don't…" Tomoka murmurs confusedly. "I don't remember the violin coming with a key?"

"Kuiru, you're the Pretty Cure expert~buku. What is this~buku?" says Bukku.

Kuiru shakes his head. "I-I don't know I…the stories _never_ mentioned anything about having to find a key~kuru!"

"Oh boy," huffs Nijiko. "So are you telling me we have four magical _keys_ now to find?"

"I…um…I-I don't know," admits Kuiru.

Nijiko rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She leans up at the back of the cough and gazes down at the Sapphire Violin over Tomoka's shoulder. "Then I guess I need to find _my_ Fairytale Instrument then, right?"

"Most likely~kuru," nods Kuiru, not taking his eyes off the Sapphire Violin.

Nijiko snorts at this. " _Most likely?_ Are you kidding me right now? Imari can't transform anymore so finding her Fairytale Instrument would be pointless! We haven't even found our fourth member yet so what good would it do if we found _her_ Fairytale Instrument when we have no one who can use it! I'm the only opinion here!"

Kuiru sighs. "I understand your frustration, Cure Enchant. Believe me, I do~kuru. We're two warriors down and I can feel Kuroizado growing in power~kuru. But, we must not get discouraged~kuru. We have people depending on us~kuru."

"I know," murmurs Nijiko as she glances over at Imari.

To her surprise, her friend gives her a bright smile. "It's okay, Nijiko. We gotta look on the positive side! You two are really strong warriors together _and_ Tomoka found one of the Fairytale Instruments! That sounds like progress to me!"

Normally, a bright smile like that would make anyone feel more at ease. But, this only made Nijiko's temper rise, almost clawing at her skin as her fists tighten.

"Well, I think what we need right now is for me to step up as leader," claims Nijiko, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Leader?" blinks Tomoka as Nijiko proudly puts her hands on her hips.

"Naturally," states Nijiko. "Imari can't transform anymore so what good's a leader who lost the ability to fight?"

"Um…I-I guess that makes sense," murmurs Tomoka as she grabs at her ringlets. "But…"

"Huh?! I was the leader?!" gushes Imari in disbelief.

This causes Nijiko to nearly fall right over and smack her face on the floor. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN THE PINK CURE THIS _WHOLE_ TIME AND HAD NO _IDEA_ THAT YOU WERE THE _LEADER?!_ I COULD HAVE BEEN LEADER THIS WHOLE _FLIPPING_ TIME?!"

"I mean…I never said I _was_ the leader," points out Imari. "Besides, I don't think I would be much of a leader."

" _Clearly!_ " exclaims Nijiko. "You've been leader this _whole_ time and didn't even _know_ it!"

Imari sheepishly scratches the back of her head. "Haha. Yeah, I guess that 'bout sums it up."

"I agree with Cure Enchant," speaks Kuiru after pondering quietly to himself. "This is a problem we had yet to address~kuru. Since Imari is…out of commission, perhaps a new leader is our best option right now in order to become stronger~kuru."

Bukku gives the group a concerned expression. "And you really think _Nijiko_ is our best option for a new leader~buku?"

Nijiko practically climbs right over the couch and comes face-to-face with the small fairy prince with blazing eyes. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

Bukku folds his arms, shoving his face into Nijiko's. "I'm just saying, maybe your big-headedness is _not_ what we need right now in terms of a new leader~buku."

"Geez, aren't _you_ the one to talk," glares Nijiko, shoving her face back at the fairy prince. "Don't act like _you're_ not stubborn and hot-tempered! What do _you_ know about being a leader?"

Just then, Imari grabs the two of them by the back of their heads. "Hey, no fighting!" She starts pushes their faces together, smushing their cheeks together more and more until it starts to hurt. "Nijiko will make a great leader! She's strong-willed, fearless, and super awesome! So don't sweat it!"

Bukku attempts to nod his head. "O-okay~buku. Fine~buku. Nijiko's the new leader~buku. She has Prince Bukku's stamp of approval~buku. So…could you let go of us then~buku."

"Gladly!" beams Imari as she releases both of their heads. The two nearly fall over as they quickly break apart.

Tomoka lets out a well needed sigh. "Glad that's settled."

Nijiko leans back beside her friend satisfied. "Don't worry about a thing, Tomoka. I'll find my Fairytale Instrument and Kuroizado and those stupid Dark Charm Knights won't know what hit 'em."

Tomoka smiles. "I have no doubt." She politely gets up from her seat and pulls out her cell phone. "I'll call Kazu-oniisan to be sure he saves us some seats!" She leans and a grins mischievously. "And _then_ you're gonna spill the beans about that mysterious French boy."

Nijiko pokes Tomoka in the nose. "Shut up."

* * *

"Hey, isn't this gonna be our second time to a concert?" realizes Tomoka as the group gets to the concert hall.

"Oh yeah," gasps Imari. "We came here for Juno Light's concert. I remember now."

Nijiko rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I _also_ recall that my mom was turned into an Endingu and ruined everything. Good times, good times."

"Oh god," groans Tomoka has she face palms. " _That_ can _not_ happen again."

Nijiko raises an eyebrow. "Are we really that lucky?"

Tomoka sighs. "Then, make sure you have your PreHeartBook close to you. Just in case."

"Agreed," huffs Nijiko as she looks on ahead. "By the way, Tomoka. Did your brother say what kind of concert this was? Like a band or something?"

Tomoka suddenly stops in her tracks and Nijiko nearly knocks into her. Tomoka slowly turns her head around like a rusty screw and she gives her friend a guilty grin. "Okay so…don't be mad…"

Nijiko raises an eyebrow. "What are you hiding?"

Tomoka twiddles her thumbs, "…But Kazu-oniisan said he's was going to be playing backup for his number one idol of all time and the only music idol he's ever blabbed about was…your…mom… _yeaaah_."

"Of course," huffs Nijiko as she takes in a deep breath and irritably rubs at her temper.

Nijiko quickens her pace with Tomoka and Imari hurrying behind her. They turn the corner and Nijiko looks up at the concert building. Sure enough, there were giant banners of Juno Light decorating the concert walls.

"B-but I mean…who _isn't_ a super fan of Juno Light, am I right? Haha," Tomoka tries to joke as she steps in line with her friend. "T-the chance to stand beside his idol, how could my brother refuse?!"

"…"

"I-I mean, Juno-sama was a _huge_ inspiration to him! S-she was the heiress of the Ōmitsu Family, but went against her family's wishes to pursue her dream! W-what am I saying, she's _your_ mother, o-of course _you_ know all about that! Haha!"

"… …"

"Juno-sama's is starting a world tour! I-it's a big opportunity for my brother! Um…w-what was it called again…uh—"

"— _My Rainbow World Tour."_

A rainbow-coloured banner designs ones the top of the building and falls down at the sides with Juno Light posing in a shimmering white dress with a rainbow-coloured skirt flowing down. Above her head in gorgeous cursive writing is _MY RAINBOW WORLD TOUR_.

Tomoka nods her head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's what it's called!"

"Rainbow? Hey, isn't that what your name means, Nijiko?" smiles Imari.

Nijiko tights her hands into fists. "My…rainbow…"

 _My rainbow._

 _So, what did you wish for, my rainbow?_

 _Our precious rainbow._

"But h-hey, it's really not _that_ big of a deal," stammers Tomoka. "We don't _really_ need a repeat of last time so let's just have a good time and enjoy—and she's gone."

Nijiko takes off towards the main doors of the concert building where Tomoka's brother is waiting at the entrance.

Tomokazu smiles. "Hey there, you must be Moka-chan's friend. It's very nice to meet you—!" Nijiko storms right past him and barrels through the front doors. Tomoka and Imari hurry right behind her. "Um, hey Moka-chan. What was all that about—?!"

Tomoka grabs her brother's hand and drags him inside with them. "No time to talk!"

Imari speeds past them. "Congratulations, by the way, Tomokazu!"

"Thanks!" Tomokazu calls back.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

* * *

In her dressing room, Juri Ōmitsu is putting the finishing touches on her dress for the first song of the concert, a simple pearl white-coloured dress with a sweetheart neckline and rainbow-coloured jewels sparkling around the flowing bias cut hemline. She leans over and gives herself an onceover in the mirror and applies a light coat of shimmering pink lip gloss on.

"Mm-mm-mm…colours flood my mind~," sings Juri quietly to herself as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "Mm-mm-mm…your smile lifts my spirits…my precious rainbow—!"

Suddenly, this moment of bliss is shattered when the door to her dressing room slams open. Juri nearly falls right over in alarm with her hair comically shooting up at all edges.

"Oh my goodness!" blinks Juri. "Did someone open a window?"

Nijiko storms into the dressing room. "Nope. Guess again, Mom."

Juri's eyes immediately light up. "Oh, My Rainbow~! What a pleasant second surprise and so soon after the first pleasant surprise~."

A sweat drop appears on the side of Juri's head when she's sees flames blazing out of her daughter's eyes. She sighs. "Oh dear, what did I do this time~?"

"Nijiko! Don't run so far ahead!" calls Tomoka as she and Imari and her brother manage to race into the dressing room after their friend.

Imari is panting heavily with dizzy eyes. "My good, no wonder you use to be an athletic, you're _crazy_ fast!"

"Oh~! It's your friends again~," grins Juri. "Nice to see you two again so soon~."

"O-Oh! Y-you too, Juno-sama," stammers Tomoka with a flustered bow. "Sorry about the intrusion. _**So embarrassing**_."

"Not at all~," waves off Juri. "Nijiko has always been the type to storm the castle first and ask questions later~." Juri breaks into a bright smile when she spots Tomokazu behind his sister. "Oh, and good day to you too, Tomokazu-san."

Tomokazu stands up straight and nervously combs his fingers through his hair. "T-trust me, the honour is all mine, Juno-sama."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF—WOULD YOU GUYS STOP GETTING STARSTRUCK AND GET BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND!" snaps Nijiko with blazing eyes.

"My, my, My Rainbow," blinks Juri. "What has you reeling so badly?"

" _My Rainbow World Tour?!_ " states Nijiko. "You're doing a world tour about _me?!_ "

"Of course~," beams Juri as she sets a box down on her dressing room table, "You're My Rainbow~. I want the whole world to know how precious you are to me. I tried calling you about it earlier, but it kept going straight to voice mail." Juri perks up. "Which reminds me, you should really get back to Yasuharu-kun. He's being trying to get in touch with you for _months!_ You know he's hoping too—!"

"Quit trying to change the subject!" snaps Nijiko as hands clench into fists. "And stop calling me Your Rainbow! _You_ don't get to call me that! _Only Dad gets to call me that!_ " Nijiko kicks at the ground. "Did you even _know_ Dad? Who he was? Who he use to be? Anything?"

Juri's eyes widen and the air around them goes cold. Imari, Tomoka, and Tomokazu stand awkwardly by the doorway.

"Geez, am I the only one _without_ parent problems?" asks Imari.

"Clam it, Imari," shushes Tomoka.

Juri closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh as she short through the box on the table. " _Nijiko_ , it's okay~."

Nijiko stumbles back in surprise. "E-excuse me?"

"I don't know what's been wrong with you recently," murmurs Juri. "First you drop out of all your sports teams, _then_ you quit being friends with Rio-chan, you quit talking to Yasuharu-kun, and now _this_. I don't know where all of this is coming from. I thought…I thought this tour would help you."

Nijiko's eyes burn with anger. "How would singing personal songs about me be _helpful?!_ Please explain the logic to me! _Why did you stop singing for Dad!_ "

Nijiko grips at her jeans with her fingers so hard that her knuckles turn white. "You _always_ sang for Dad, he's the reason you sing at all! But, now…you stopped singing for him! Did you just _forget_ about him? Don't you love him anymore?"

Nijiko felt a ping a guilt stab at her chest when she sees the hurt in her mom's eyes. " _Nijiko_ …" Juri looks at the box and pulls something out from it. "My Rainbow…"

Nijiko's eyes widen. There in her Mom's hands was her Dad's old tambourine. The one he played with when she was little. The one he let her play. It looks warn out over the years and all the cymbals are dent and didn't even make a sound under her Mom's gentle touch.

"W-where did you get that?" demands Nijiko.

Juri's eyes soft as she looks down at the old tambourine. "I've always held on to this. It's one of my prize possessions. And I thought…I thought I might play it for my first performance." She smiles brightly. "Like a good luck charm~."

"B-but that's Dad's!" presses Nijiko. "You… _you have_ no _right to play that!_ "

Before any could move a muscle, Nijiko lungs forward and snatches her Dad's tambourine right out of her mother's hands and bolts from the dressing room.

"N-Nijiko! Wait!" calls Imari as she takes off after her friend.

As she bolts from the door, Juri collapses to the ground and bursts into tears. Tomoka and Tomokazu quickly race to her aid. Tomoka doesn't even hesitate as she throws her arms around the sobbing mom.

"I-it's okay, Juno-sama," tries to say Tomoka, rubbing Juri's back in a circular motion.

"I-I'm so s-s-stupid," hiccups Juri through her tears.

"S-she just doesn't understand," says Tomoka. "But, you can't give up on getting your true feelings across. I-I promise."

* * *

"Okay~buku. Now I'm _really_ getting a sense of déjà vu here~buku," says Bukku as she pokes out from Imari's book bag.

"Please not now, Bukku," grunts Kuiru, rubbing irritably at his temper.

"Just making an observation~buku," shrugs the fairy prince.

"Would the two of you please be quiet!" demands Imari. "Sorry, but you guys need to stay hidden."

"Whatever~buku," snorts Bukku as he pops his head back into her book bag, but the eldest brother looks up at Imari.

"Cure Fable," murmurs Kuiru. "Please don't be mad at Cure Enchant. She's just confused~kuru."

"What do you mean?" asks Imari, tipping her head to the side.

Kuiru sighs. "I can't speak for Nijiko, but if anyone can help mend these broken hearts, it's you, Cure Fable."

Imari's narrows her eyes puzzled. "Me? What can I do? I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm not even Cure Fable anymore. I don't know why you bother to keep calling me that."

Kuiru smiles softly. "You don't see what I see, Cure Fable. In my eyes, you are more powerful then you could ever imagine~kuru."

Imari's pink-coloured eyes flutter in confusion at the comment. However, she quickly shakes her head when she spots her friend's green-coloured hair curled up on the floor.

"Nijiko," says Imari, but her friend doesn't acknowledge her. " _Nijiko_ , you can't just run away like that."

"I didn't run away!" snaps Nijiko, her head shooting up to glare at Imari. "You don't know _anything_ , Imari!"

"Then please explain it to me!"

Nijiko huffs in frustration and barely her face into her knees.

Frowning, Imari plops herself down right beside her friend, "Geez, you and Tomoka held onto to so much animosity to your parents."

Nijiko stays silent.

Imari sighs. "But, it's not like I don't understand why. I mean, with Tomoka, her father was either his way or the highway, but I don't get why you're so frustrated with your mom. Do _you_ even know?"

"Stop saying that you get it, Imari. 'Cause you really don't," murmurs Nijiko. "It was _so_ easy for you to become a PreCure. _You_ got to become the Pink Cure. But when I became a PreCure, it was like my whole world was flipped upside down."

Nijiko looks down at the tambourine in her hands and glides her finger across the cymbals, letting them chime softly under her touch. "Learning that my Dad was a wizard from another world, knowing that I'm not entirely human, realizing how I know so little about who I am and who my family was. For the first time in my life I was lost.

"The only thing that was the truth was that I was the Pretty Cure of Magic. But, what does _that_ even mean? That I have to save my father's world, one I never knew I had a connection too? Save this world that I don't even recognize anymore? I just don't understand!"

Nijiko grips at her head with her hands and buries her face into her knees again, letting her Dad's tambourine fall to the ground at Imari's feet.

Imari narrows her eyes and Kuiru pokes his head out from Imari's book bag, "Cure Fable, I know you're mad but—!"

Imari silently grabs at the old tambourine and stands straight up. _"OOOOH! If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands~!"_ Nijiko and Kuiru both look up in surprise as Imari chimes the tambourine. _"If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet~!"_ Imari stomps her feet twice. _"If you're happy and you know it, shout 'Hurray!'~!"_

"H-hurray~kuru?" Kuiru echoes. Nijiko looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

" _If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it~! If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands~!"_ sings Imari as she plays with tambourine.

Nijiko can't hold back anymore and bursts out laughing. "What. The. Heck. Was. That?"

"I don't know!" announces Imari with a wide smile. "But, I felt like it had to be down to get you out of your funk."

Imari points down at her friend. "You are Nijiko Ōmitsu, that's all you need to know! You are awesome and brave and smart and super gorgeous!"

"Um…thanks?" blinks Nijiko.

"For what it's worth, I think it's great that you know that your dad was a wizard from another world," says Imari. "Because even after he's gone, you're still learning new things about him and learning new things are yourself too!"

Nijiko's breathe hitches and her eyes light up.

"And y'know, I don't what it means to be a Pink Cure," Imari tells her friend, putting her hands on her hips. "To me, it doesn't matter if I'm pink, green, purple, or leopard-print! I'm still gonna protect the things I care about, and so should you!"

Nijiko smiles up at Imari. "You really are one of a kind, Imari. Y'know that."

"Huh?" hums Imari as she tips her head to the side.

" _ENDINGU!"_ A scream rings out in the theatre that makes both girls nearly jump out of their skin.

Nijiko immediately leaps to her feet. "God, I'm an idiot." The two girls quickly take off running down the hallway leading back to the dressing rooms and backstage.

"Wow, these Dark Charm Knights are _sooo_ original~buku," snorts Bukku with a roll of his eyes as he pops his head out from Imari's book bag. "Going to the same place to create an Endingu~buku."

"They're probably trying to look for the Fairytale Instruments too~kuru," states Kuiru as he flies out of the book bag and soars alongside his partner. "I told you, the Fairytale Instruments would most likely be located in a place surrounded by music~kuru. What better place to go then here~kuru?"

As the two girls race through the empty hallways, Nijiko looks down at her Dad's tambourine still in Imari's hand.

" _Endingu!"_

Nijiko and Imari stop in their tracks as a monster smashes through the walls of the corridor inches from both of their faces with Cure Mythical's fist sucker punched right in its face.

"Okay!" gulps Imari. "I just had a triple heart attack!"

"Anytime now, Nijiko!" snaps Cure Mythical as she shoots her _Cyan Rocket_ at the Endingu.

"Okay, okay, sheesh I'm on it," snaps Nijiko. "So, what are we dealing with here?"

The monster with its beaming red eyes was dressed in a white ball gown with blonde hair wrapped up on a high bun adorned with a tiara and is wearing two beautiful glass slippers.

"Cinderella," realizes Kuiru. "Cure Mythical, Cure Enchant, you must be extremely careful with this one. This is one of the most powerful Fairytale Puppets that Kuroizado has in his possession~kuru."

Nijiko rolls her eyes. "It's just a monster in high heels, how hard can it be—!"

" _Endingu!"_ The Cinderella monster jabs Cure Mythical right in the gut and tends her crumbling to the ground.

"For the love of god would you transform already, Nijiko!" barks Cure Mythical as she pushes the monster away with a blast of her _Mythical Stream_.

"You don't need to tell me twice," states Nijiko as she pulls out her PreHeartBook.

"What are you talking about?! I ALREADY HAVE!"

Nijiko opens up her PreHeartBook and glides her fingers softly against the empty pages. She leans in close like a secret prayer. "Please give me strength, Dad…" The PreHeartBook hears her pleads and lets off a soft glow of green-coloured light. **"** _ **Pretty Cure…Unlock My Story!**_ **"**

As Nijiko is enveloped in chartreuse-coloured light, the pages of the PreHeartBook fly out of its hinges and swirl around her like a vivid green constellation of stars. Her chin-length light green hair turns a light tomato red and grows into a long braid that flows all the way down to her waist. Golden-coloured star-shaped earring pop onto her ears and a pair of wings sprout out from either side of her head in a spark of white light. The pages of the PreHeartBook kiss her entire body and dress her in a green tube top with a yellow-and-green coloured sailor collar and green miniskirt. In a pop of emerald green light, royal green high heels appear on her feet and her arms are armoured with green and yellow handless arm gloves.

" _ **The Story of Magic…Cure Enchant!"**_

" _Ahhh_ , much better," grins Cure Enchant as she stretches her arms to the sky. "Now then, Princess Prissy Pants, why don't you try this on for size? _**Trickery Hammer!**_ _"_

A bright green oversized translucent hammer appears in Cure Enchant's hands and she delivers a powerful strike to the Endingu's stomach. However, the Cinderella Endingu manages to grab the end of the hammer and picks Cure Enchant right up from the ground.

"Uh…nice catch?" gulps Cure Enchant.

" _Endingu!"_ The monster swings the Green PreCure across the parking lot of the theatre.

"Kya!" cries the green warrior.

"Enchant!" calls Cure Mythical as she bolts up and manages to catch her teammate before she hits the ground.

"T-thanks," stammers Cure Enchant, giving her head a quick shake.

"Let me use my Sapphire Violin and just finished off this Endingu," suggests Cure Mythical as she grabs for her blue PreHeartBook, but she's stopped by Cure Enchant grabbing her wrist.

"No. _I_ have to do this," states Cure Enchant. " _I_ have to unlock my Fairytale Instrument."

"What?" blinks the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. "Enchant, this isn't a pride contest. Let's just work together and defeat the Endingu together and I _promise_ I'll help you find your Fairytale Instrument. We'll find it together."

"No, I can do this!" snaps Cure Enchant. "I know what I have to do. Don't get in my way and I can defeat this Endingu on my own."

Cure Mythical opens her mouth to protests, but claims it shut. "Fine." With that the blue PreCure takes a big step back and detransforms in a spark of pale blue light.

"Just stand back and watch the magic," Cure Enchant smirks as she cracks her knuckles. "This will all be over in a second."

The green warrior races over to Imari and holds out her hand. "Imari, give me my dad's tambourine!"

Imari blinks. "What? Why?"

Cure Enchant grins. "'Cause isn't it oblivious? My dad's tambourine has _got_ to be my Fairytale Instrument!"

Imari's eyes light up. "Oh! Of course!"

She quickly hands the old tambourine to the Green PreCure who flashes a confident smile. "With this, I should be able to defeat this stupid Endingu in just one strike!"

Cure Enchant opens up her PreHeartBook. "Let's go, _Swan Queen!_ " The pages of her PreHeartBook glow a snow-white colour as a small doll floats right out. The Fairytale Puppet is a sweet-looking queen with rosy cheeks and a gorgeous, fluffy white dress with a pair of swan wings blooming out from her back. "I need some assistance! _**Swan Queen Wings!**_ "

The puppet curtsies for the Pretty Cure of Magic as her pure-white swan wings detach from her doll body and grow to the size of Cure Enchant and sprout out from behind her back. And as the Swan Queen Fairytale Puppet disappears back inside of the PreHeartBook, Cure Enchant takes to the sky with her powers ready to wield.

"Bring it on, Endingu! _Enchanted Blade!_ "

Cure Enchant summons her sword of bright green light and charges at the Cinderella Endingu. The monster charges up for a strike, ready to smash down the legendary warrior with its huge fist, but Cure Enchant easily manages to somersault over of the way and attacks the Cinderella Endingu right in the forearm. The monster cries and tries to crush the PreCure with its opposing hand, but Cure Enchant rockets overtop of the hand and stabs her sword right down through the center of the monster's palm.

" _Magical Strike!"_ calls out Cure Enchant as light illuminates from her fists as she hammerfists the monster right on the back of its head, causing the Cinderella Endingu's face to smash into the parking lot concrete.

"Alright Cure Enchant!" cheers Imari as she fist pumps the air.

"How can you just stand there and cheer her on?" asks Tomoka as she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Huh?" blinks Imari. "What do you mean, Tomoka? She's doing great."

Tomoka sighs. " _Pride goeth before a fall._ From King James. You ever heard of that saying?"

"Um, I-I think so," thinks Imari for a moment. "But, what does King Kong James Bond gotta do with anything?"

Tomoka drops her head, drowning in depression lines. "Nevermind."

"Imari," hums Bukku. "I want you to know that you're an idiot~buku."

"What did I do?!" squeaks Imari angrily.

"It's what you didn't do, you dumb-dumb~buku."

" _Endingu!"_ The Cinderella Endingu screams out as it tries to get back on its feet, but its glass slippers couldn't grip the ground and its one hand was still being pinned down by the green warrior's sword of light.

"Nice try Endingu, but I'm not gonna let you escape," smirks Cure Enchant. _"_ _ **Emerald Flash!**_ _"_

Cure Enchant shoots down a spark of lime green light that slams the monster down harder into the ground that the concrete underneath it cracks.

"Time to end this," Cure Enchant smirks confidently as she holds out her dad's old tambourine. "Alright, Fairytale Instrument, do you're thing." She points it straight at the monster. _"Fairytale Instrument Power!"_

"…"

"… …"

"… … …"

Cure Enchant wavers. _"Fairytale Instrument Power!"_

Nothing.

"F-Fairytale Instrument P-Power!"

Nothing…

" _FAIRYTALE INSTRUMENT POWER!"_

But, the old tambourine doesn't even chime with any form of power. Silent under Cure Enchant's touch.

"C-come on! Why won't you work!" demands Cure Enchant, trying to hide the shrill in her voice. "Work! Work! _Work!_ "

"Cure Enchant," murmurs Kuiru.

" _Fairytale Instrument Power!"_ calls the Green PreCure again, thrusting the tambourine out in front of her. "Fairytale Power! Fairytale Power! FAIRYTALE POWER!"

But, nothing happens.

Under her grasp, Cure Enchant's hand trembles with anger. "Y-you…You stupid—you _stupid_ tambourine!"

Full of rage, Cure Enchant throws the old tambourine to the ground. The cymbals ring out a broken sound as her dad's tambourine breaks to pieces under the Pretty Cure of Magic.

As the fury melts away, Cure Enchant blinks for a moment, realizing what she has done and clasps both hands to her mouth.

"No…no, no, no, no, NO!" cries out Cure Enchant as the wings on her back dissolve and she collapses to the floor.

The green warrior crawls over to the damaged tambourine. "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it!" But, as soon she tries picking it up, the old tambourine falls to pieces under her touch, each cymbal making a weak _'tink'_ sound as they tumble dented to the ground.

Tears burn at the corners of the eyes. "D-Dad… _Dad_ , I'm sorry." The green warrior lets the rest of the broken tambourine falls out of her hands as she clings at herself with tears pouring out of her bright green eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

" _ENDINGU!"_

The Cinderella Endingu thrashes out of its hinges, taking chunks of the ground with it and crumbling around its beastly body. Its eyes flash blood red as it necks twists around and spots Cure Enchant. On all fours, the monster charges at the green warrior with claws unsheathed and teeth sharpened. The Endingu leaps at the Green PreCure and strikes.

But suddenly, the Cinderella Endingu is knocked off its pursuit as a blizzard of cyan-coloured cherry blossoms whisks it off its legs and causes it to tumble to the ground in a heap. The monster lets out a furious hiss as its crimson red eyes follow the dance of petals to the sky where the Pretty Cure of Wisdom soars overhead with her Sapphire Violin in hand.

With focus in her brilliant blue eyes, Cure Mythical plays the soft melody of magic, letting the bow harmonize with her fingers that waltz over the shimmering silver strings. The flurry of aqua-coloured cherry blossom petals burst with beautiful fragments of sapphire gems and begin to swirl around the Endingu. As the Blue PreCure quickens the pace of her gentle song, the petals and jewels begins to spin faster and faster around the monster.

" _ **Melodia di Saggezza!"**_

The petals and sapphires twist up the Cinderella Endingu until all you could see through the storm with its red eyes growing dimmer and dimmer. _"Ending…"_

In a bright burst of every shade of blue from snow blue to indigo, the Endingu disappears and the cherry blossoms and jewels vanish in a pop of pearl-coloured sparkles as each floats to the ground.

Cure Mythical lands gracefully to the floor and lets the magic around her restore the parking lot and falls of the theatre back to it formal glory as she walks over to where the Endingu sound stood and picks up the purified Fairytale Puppet of Cinderella. Now the small doll it smiling peacefully with her petite glass slipper on her feet adore with small hearts.

Without a word, Cure Mythical gentling places the puppet into her PreHeartBook and allows herself to transform once again back to Tomoka Fukumoto.

Everyone is silent as Tomoka walks over to Nijiko who is still kneeling on the floor in front of the broken tambourine.

Standing over Nijiko, Tomoka speaks up. "I thought we were over this." Nijiko doesn't reply, just stares quietly at the ground. "I thought we were over you trying to show-off. Like you had to prove yourself."

" _You don't get it alright, Tomoka!"_ cries Nijiko, smashing her fist down on the ground making over friends jump. _"It should have been me! I should have become the_ Pink Cure _! I…I…"_

Nijiko digs her nails into the ground, her bare skin scrapping the cement until it hurt. "I'm supposed to be the most powerful, I'm supposed to be the leader, the Pink Cure—I'm…I'm…"

" _I think it suits you!"_ states Imari.

Nijiko snaps her head up with confused wide eyes. "W-what?"

Imari kneels down in front of her friend and lets softly. "Back when we first met…back at Daydream Gardens…you said your favourite flower was the daffodil. You…you told me it means _new beginnings_. And…and we promised each other that when we met again, I would tell you if I thought that suited you."

Nijiko blinks. "Y-You remember all that?"

"Of course," smiles Imari. "I…I never forgot. But, I didn't know how to bring it up till now." Imari reaches out and cups her friend's hands with her own. "But, I really do think it suits you. New beginnings."

Imari takes her injured hand and carefully picks up one of the broken cymbals from the tambourine. "To me, new beginning is a lot like looking forward to the future. To forget about what's all gone and see all the things that are still here." Imari eyes soften. "I know…I know your dad is gone…that's he's never coming back, but your mom is still _here_."

Nijiko looks down at her hands and lets a tear escape.

"I think…I think you two can start a new beginning." Imari places the broken cymbal inside Nijiko's hand and closes it tenderly close. "Together."

"Imari," mumbles Nijiko as she lets all her tears flow down her face. "Imari you big, dumb, _beautiful_ idiot!"

Nijiko pulls Imari into a huge hug as she weeps senselessly into her shoulder.

Imari blinks in surprise, but soon lightens up and returns the hug, wrapping her arms around her friend. "You can be sad, Nijiko. You can be frustrated. You can even be jealous, but you don't have to be what you _wished_ you could have been. Just be the best version of you that you _can_ be."

"We're here for you, Nijiko," says Tomoka as she pulls the two of them into a tight embrace. "Because you two…you two are my best friends!"

Together, the third girls share a warm smile.

Bukku rolls his eyes. "Geez, all this sappy garbage is gonna make my teeth rot~buku."

"Shut up, Bukku! You're ruining the moment!" Nijiko barks.

"Nijiko," says Imari, pulling away from her friend. "You know what you have to do now, right?"

Nijiko sighs, but nods her head, "Yeah."

* * *

Nijiko finds her mom outside the theatre. They were told that the entire theatre was evacuated when the Endingu attacked and she was sitting off to the side with two bodyguards on either side of her and takes small sips of water from water bottle. Judging back her shaky hand, it was like it was the only thing she could not to lose her nerve.

With her friends by her side, Nijiko takes a brave breath and approaches her mother. "Um…M-Mom, I-I—!"

Her mom leaps up from where she was sitting and throws her arms around her daughter. "—Nijiko! Oh thank goodness!"

Nijiko tenses up in surprise as her mom squeezes her tighter, almost desperately like she was going to just disappear if she didn't.

"You ran off and then the Endingu attacked!" gasps Juri with short breaths. "I-I tried to go and find you, but the security took me away and I-I-I didn't know if you were safe, or hurt, or _worse_. Oh! I'm so grateful you're safe!"

"M-Mom?" blinks Nijiko as she pulls away. "A-are you _crying?_ Y-you're gonna ruin all you're makeup!"

"Forget the stupid makeup!" states Juri. "They can just do it again! All I care about is _you!_ "

Nijiko's eyes darken as she steps away. "E-even Dad?" She half-expected her mom to get mad, but she just looks on tenderly at her daughter without a fleck of anger to be found. "Y-you…you stopped singing for Dad. D-Do…do you not love him anymore? I-I need to know."

Juri's pale green eyes soften as she gentle nods her head. "You're right. I don't sing for your dad anymore." Juri reaches out and tucks Nijiko's braid behind her ear. "Back then, I wrote all those songs to say _'goodbye'_ to Hikaru. That loved him, that I would _never_ forget him or _stop_ loving him, and to tell him… _'thank you'_. For loving me and helping me find my happiness."

Juri places a hand to her heart. "But, now, I found something new to sing for. _You_." Nijiko looks up at her mom with trembling eyes. "I began to sing for your future, hoping that you will find love and happiness just as I did with Hikaru. I love him, _nothing_ will ever stop me from loving him, but I love you too, my precious rainbow. _You_ are the most important thing in this world."

"Mom," murmurs Nijiko with a trembling lip. Juri pulls her daughter into a loving hug and the two share tears. "I love you too. Please, can I move back in with you?"

"Of course~," hums Juri as she kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "Hey, Nijiko-chan? You know what?"

Nijiko shakes her head. "W-what?"

Juri grins mischievously and giggles. "I never told your dad this, but when I first met him, I thought he was in _Warcraft_ cosplay. He looked so silly with those elf ears and wizard cloak. He almost looked like a Jedi master~."

Nijiko lets out a snort before bursting into laughter alongside her mom.

 _Y'know, I think you were right, Dad,_ grins Nijiko through her tears. _Dreams are the most powerful thing in this world. Not magic. Magic is second best. And maybe…maybe that's okay. Whoever said I_ had _to be the best anyway. If you ask me, being the best is overrated! I might not be the Pink Cure, but being the Green Cure is pretty darn good too! And if you ask me, being the Pink Cure is overacted too!_

Imari, Tomoka, Bukku, and Kuiru look on from afar and smile to themselves.

"I'm glad they managed to sort things out," says Imari out loud to her friends. "Much more important than finding some silly Fairytale Instrument."

"Yes~buku," nods Bukku. " _Much_ better mending fences than finding an all-power magic item that can help save yours and our worlds obviously—"

Kuiru pulls out his paper fan with a twinkle. _Whack!_

"Ow~buku!"

"I really gotta get me one of those Bukku-repellant paper fans," states Imari, putting her hand on her hips. "It sure it pretty effective."

Somone taps Imari on the shoulder. _"Um…excusez-moi, mademoiselle?"_

Imari and Tomoka nearly jump out of their skins as Bukku and Kuiru quickly dart behind them to hide from the stranger. The two girls stiffly turn around with unnatural false-natural expresses.

In front of them was boy, about their age, maybe one year their senior judging by his tall-figure. He has short, light blonde hair split to the left side with his opposing side bangs swept elegantly across the side. He has sharp light brown eyes that were practically gold. He. Is. Super. Handome.

" has stopped working!" blabs Tomoka, completely scatterbrained, with her arms to the sides like a robot. "Error! Error!"

"W-what?" asks Imari. "Do you need help? Uh, duh, I _course_ you need help, 'cause you're trying to get our attention. I-I'm not acting weird! _You're_ acting weird—how can we help you?"

The boy blinks. "Actually, I'm looking for Juri Ōmitsu. I was told she would be performing here this _belle soirée_."

Imari tips her head to the side. "…Huh?"

"Yasuharu-kun~!" Juri rushes over to the young man and pulls him into a warm hug which only causes Imari and Tomoka's brains to start swarming with question marks. "You made it~. How was your flight~?"

" _Parfait_ ," winks the boy with a snap of his finger. "I slept like a _bébé_ the whole trip."

"That's fantastic, Yasuharu-kun~!" chirps Juri. "And what marvellous timing~! Nijiko-chan is here~!"

At the sound of Nijiko's name, the boy's eye light up. " _Mon amour_ is here! That is _fantastique_ to hear! I've been trying to get a hold of her for _months!_ "

"Tomoka," whispers Imari to her friend. "What alien language is this boy speaking? I was _zero_ clue what the heck he's saying."

"I…I think it's French," murmurs Tomoka.

Imari's eyes widen. "Wait! D-did you say _French?_ L-like that telephone guy?"

Tomoka's eye widen equal to Imari. "Y-yeah! T-that's right! Do…do you think they're the same person?"

Imari nods her head. "Have to be."

" _Mon amour!_ " sings the boy as he spots Nijiko. He races over to her. Imari and Tomoka nearly faint when the boy plants a petite kiss on Nijiko's cheek. "It's so _fantastique_ to see your _belle_ face."

Nijiko swats the boy away. "Yeah, I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual, Yasuharu."

The boy sticks out his bottom lip. " _Quelle?_ Yasuharu? Whatever happened to Suru?"

Nijiko crosses her arms. "Come on, Yasuharu, I outgrew that nickname ages ago."

"Oh, don't say that, _mon amour_ ," winks the boy. "Just admit it, you missed _moi_."

"I can't say that Yasuharu 'cause then that would be a lie," snorts Nijiko with a roll of her eyes.

The boy grips at his chest and stumbles back. "Oh! You wound me, _mon amour!_ "

"And would you quit it with the French!" snaps Nijiko. "You've only been there for five months."

"Five _incroyable_ months," winks the boy. "And I'll be heading straight back in a week, but I wanted to see you, _mon amour!_ "

" _Greeeeat_ ," huffs Nijiko sarcastically with another eye roll.

"Um, excuse me," chimes in Imari. "I'd hate to butt-in but… _WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!_ "

Nijiko sighs. "Right. Introductions." She points to her friends. "Yasuharu, these are my best friends Imari Suzukawa and Tomoka Fukumoto." She points half-heartedly at the boy. "And girls, this is **Yasuharu Taiki** _...my fiancé_."

" _Ooooh_ ," nods Imari. "Is that all. I thought he was—wait—HE'S YOUR _WHAT?!_ "

* * *

 **Next Time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** You have a _fiancé!_ Since when did you have a _fiancé_?

 **Nijiko:** Chill out, Imari. It's an arranged marriage.

 **Imari:** People still do that?

 **Nijiko:** Yeah, our households are pretty old-fashioned.

 **Imari:** So, are you two in _luuuv?_

 **Nijiko:** No.

 **Imari:** Do you _luuuuv_ Yasuharu?

 **Nijiko:** Still no.

 **Imari:** Yep. You _luuuuuuv_ him. Hehe.

 **Nijiko:** Again. No.

 **Imari:** _Nijiko's Fiancé?! Lumière Magique!_


	30. Nijiko's Fiancé? Lumière Magique!

_Hey, SAYkokoro here with a new episode! This is probably my longest episode yet so I hope you all enjoy and I hope everyone is having a great summer! Thank you **MonoTheMonochrome** , **Komaeda Yuujin** , and **Cold-heart-Angel23** for your continuous support :3_

 _ ***Please forgive and ignore all grammar or spelling errors**_

* * *

 **OP: Your Story Fairytale Pretty Cure!** – written by SAYkokoro

 **ED: DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up Your Future~**

* * *

 **Episode 29: |** _ **Nijiko's Fiancé?! Lumière Magique!**_

* * *

" _This'll probably sound like an oxymoron but, my family is simply complicated."_

" _I don't expect you to remember all of these names, but I'll explain my family's story as best as I can._

" _It's not like a fairytale story._

" _It's a story of two powerful households who clashes in every single way._

" _The_ _Ōmitsu Household, their surname meaning "great light", was once a clan of noble samurai. They were known from the late ancient era and their descendants carried their noble and perhaps old-fashioned ways to the present times. The Ōmitsu Household was also infamous for their rivalry with the Taiki Household, a family of aristocrats, who challenged the Ōmitsu Household with a name meaning "great shine"._

" _The two clans clashed over the centuries and caused many bloodshed to both sides, but as time aged, the Heir of the Ōmitsu Household,_ _ **Akihiko Ōmitsu**_ _, found himself fearing that it would soon be the end of the Ōmitsu name as he only possessed one grandchild, a granddaughter who couldn't carry on the family name once she wed. The Heir reaches out to his old enemy, the Heir of the Taiki Household,_ _ **Munenobu**_ _ **Taiki**_ _. The two men saw that the world had changed from the ways they were taught by their fathers and fathers before them and must join the two strong households or threaten to lose their names to time._

" _The Heirs spoke for their children. They stated that their children's children would wed and carry on the honourable family name. Munenobu Taiki's side bowed their heads and went along silently with their Heir's wishes, but Akihiko Ōmitsu's granddaughter, the last heiress of the Ōmitsu Household set out to defy her family's wishes._

" _The young heiress, Juri, the once quiet and obedient girl fell in love with a mysterious young man, who helped her find her voice and her dream: her unwavering passion for singing and creating music. The young heiress abandoned her family and ran away with her love. The two wed and have a beautiful baby girl with green-coloured hair and whose beauty shined like a rainbow across the vast sky._

" _Akihiko Ōmitsu was mortified with the young heiress's behavior and was shunned by Munenobu Taiki and the rest of the Taiki Household. However, it soon became clear that they were cracks in the Taiki Household as well._

" _The man,_ Hideyasu _, the future Heir of the Taiki Household that the young Ōmitsu heiress was meant to marry met a young lady and the two had a secret son with sun-coloured hair. But, the lady never told the young Hisayasu of his son and went on to marry another man. However, after she had a beautiful baby girl, the young lady moved on to try and reunited with Hisayasu who finally got to hold his son. Hisayau married the young lady and decided to raise her daughter as his own. However, the rest of the Taiki Household didn't share the same openheartedness. Since the young girl didn't have Taiki Household blood, Munenobu Taiki never allowed her to have their family name._

" _Nevertheless, the arrangement that Akihiko Ōmitsu and Munenobu Taiki made so long ago still stood. A child of the Ōmitsu Household and of the Taiki Household must wed if they are to combine the two families._

" _That's when Akihiko Ōmitsu and Munenobu Taiki make note of the green-haired girl and sun-haired boy who possessed Ōmitsu and Taiki blood. The Heirs arrange for the two children to one day wed. With her love lost, Juri didn't have the strength to go against her family and Hisayasu agreed in hopes of allowing his daughter to gain the respect of his family and gain their family name._

" _That day it was decided._

" _Nijiko Ōmitsu was to marry Yasuharu Taiki."_

* * *

 _Under a wilted cherry blossom tree, a small girl weeps. As she cries, her long green-coloured hair falls over her shoulders and gets stuck to her wet cheeks. The little girl tries to wipe away her tears, but only fresh ones replace them and make her bright green eyes sting even more._

" _Y'know, crying doesn't look pretty on a girl."_

 _The small girl looks up at a sun-coloured hair boy standing over her and immediately jerks her head back down, burying her face into her knees._

" _Go away, Suru," grumbles the green-haired girl._

 _Young Yasuharu puts a hand to his heart dramatically. "You wound me, princess. And here I thought you'd be happy to see me again, Nijiko."_

" _Go and die in a fire," Young Nijiko growls._

 _Young Yasuharu shrugs. "No love lost I see."_

 _Young Nijiko curls up into a deep ball like she wishes she could just disappear. Young Yasuharu shrugs at this and plops himself down beside her._

" _I said go away," mumbles Young Nijiko._

" _Afraid I can't do that," says Young Yasuharu simply as he reaches into his pocket and hands Young Nijiko a handkerchief. "You got booger all over your face."_

 _Young Nijiko snatches away the handkerchief and frantically wipes at her nose. "S-shut up, you French pig!"_

" _One, I'm not French," Young Yasuharu snickers. "I don't even know how to say 'where's the bathroom'." The sun-haired boy sighs. "And two, is this about your dad?"_

 _Young Nijiko sniffs and turns her head away. Young Yasuharu smacks himself in the forehead. "S-sorry! Sorry! That was stupid of me. Of course this is about your dad. I'm an idiot. A moron!"_

 _He stretched out his arms out as fair as he could, "_ This _big of a moron."_

 _Young Nijiko giggles. "That sounds about right. You_ are _a moron." She beams at him. "But, you're_ my _moron."_

 _Young Yasuharu blushes and anxiously scratches the back of his head. "Uh, i-is there a-anything I can do t-to help?"_

" _I don't think there's anything anyone can do," admits Young Nijiko. "I feel…I just feel…_ broken _. Like someone ripped out a piece of my heart and I can't every get it back."_

 _The young boy nods his head. "But…b-but you're happy to be back, right?" He nervously threads his small fingers through his blonde hair. "I-I mean, back home with your family a-and all."_

 _Young Nijiko smiles softly as she puts a hand on Young Yasuharu's shoulder. "Of_ course _I'm happy to be back. I've missed you so much, Suru." Yasuharu turns his head to try and hide his smile. "I just wish I was home for better circumstances. That's all."_

 _Young Yasuharu bobs his head understandingly. He pressed his lips together timidly. "S-so y-you're okay with it." He starts fidgeting with the collar of his dress shirt. "W-with you and me…with you and me g-getting married one day?"_

 _Young Nijiko bites her bottom lip as she takes a moment to contemplate her friend's question which only makes poor Young Yasuharu sweat._

 _But, she finally tips her head to the side sweetly and grins. "I know you care enough about me and I know you want me to be happy. So I think we'll be okay."_

 _Young Yasuharu tries to give her a smile, but his eyes can't hide his disappointment. "I promise, Nijiko, I'll try my hardest to keep you happy for as long as I can."_

 _Young Nijiko holds out her pinky finger. "Is that a pinky promise, Suru?"_

 _Young Yasuharu chuckles, but holds out his pinky, "Of course, Nijiko."_

 _The two kids intertwine their pinkies together._

" _Cross my heart and hope to die,_

 _Stick a needle in my eye,_

 _Wait a moment; I spoke a lie_

 _I never really wanted to die_

 _But if I may and if I might_

 _My heart is open for tonight_

 _Though my lips are sealed and a promise is true_

 _I won't break my word, my word to you."_

" _Pink promised!" announces Young Nijiko as the two let their let their pinky fingers pull apart from one another. "Don't let me down, Suru!"_

 _Young Yasuharu smiles from the bottom of his heart at the small girl with long green-hair, "You can count on me, Nijiko!"_

* * *

"Ooooh, _mon amouuur_ , I haven't seen you in _sooo_ long! I almost forgot what you looked like! Hey, did you cut your hair? _Oh mon dieu_ , you _did_! I remember when it went right down to your _épaules_!"

Nijiko sits stone-faced in the school cafeteria as Yasuharu rambles on and on, batting at her braid as he does like an annoying kitten. A really, _really_ annoying kitten. Not even a cute kitten, just plain annoying. She swears he can even hear him purring. Her friends, Eko, Mio, and Anzu, on the other hand, would pay to disagree.

"Her what-whats?" echoes Eko with a spoon in her mouth.

"Her _shoulders_ , Eko-chan," translates Mio as she snatches the spoon out of Eko's mouth.

"My, my, my, _parlez-vous français_?" muses Yasuharu.

" _Juste un petite peu_ ," answers Mio. "My father had hired a French tutor for me back in first-year."

"Wow! That's amazing, Mio-chan!" beams Anzu, clapping her hands together sweetly.

Mio blushes and embarrassingly twirls a lock of her raven-black hair. "It's not _that_ big of a deal."

"Of course it is!" insists Eko with a bounce of her hazel-coloured pigtails. "I can barely speak Japanese as it is. I would _love_ to know another language!"

Yasuharu winks. "Maybe I can give you some _private_ lessons."

" _Aaand_ I'm gonna have to cut this conversation short," butts in Nijiko as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"What's the _problème_ , _mon amour_?" asks Yasuharu, batting his eyes innocently. "I'm just trying to be nice to your friends."

"No, you're just trying to make me jealous!" snaps Nijiko.

Yasuharu raises an eyebrow mischievously. "Is it working?"

Nijiko's jaw tightens, " _Phffft_ , no."

Just then, a crowd of schoolgirls crowd around Yasuharu with bright smiles sparkling across their faces.

"Welcome back, Yasuharu-kyun~," beams one of the girls, batting her eyelashes. "It's _so_ good to see you back from France!"

"Yeah, how was it?" asks another girl, presses her lips together with newly applied lip gloss. "We want _all_ the details."

"Did you bring back anything for us?" smiles a girl, threading her fingers through her long, wavy hair.

Yasuharu flashes the fangirls a charming smile. "France was _magnifique_. Or, the city of _love_ as they call it and for good reason. And the French girls, _mm_ , the _pièce à résistance_ , but none of them are as _belle_ as you _mademoiselles_."

The schoolgirls all let out fangirl squeals. "Oh, Yasuharu-kyun, you are just _too_ perfect~."

"I try," winks Yasuharu as he flirtatiously twirls a lock of his blonde hair.

"Okay, girls, run long now," fusses Nijiko, waving the girls away. "We're trying to eat and your fangirl disease is getting into my food."

One of the girls sticks out her tongue. "You don't need to act so insecure, Ōmitsu. We're just trying to be hospitable."

"Well, take your hospitableness somewhere else," snaps Nijiko. "Or, even better, go moon over your Yasuharu Replacement. Ryoma Aisaki wasn't it?"

One of the girl's eyes dart to the entrance of the cafeteria. "Oh! There he is now! Ryoma-kyun!"

The storm of girls rushes over to the boy.

Ryoma straightens his jacket. "Okay," he murmurs tor himself. "Just get to Nijiko's table and try to snatch up her PreHeartBook. Easy peasy lemon squeezy—!"

" _RYOMA-KYUN~!"_

He looks up and depression lines drown him as a tsunami of fangirls knock him right over with their sparkling eyes and starts choking from their air that's dancing with big red heart eyes.

"No! No! Please, no! Someone please save me! _NOOOO!_ "

All Nijiko and her friends can see from her table is Ryoma's hand reaching out to the sky as pink and red hearts and fangirls bury him alive.

"I wish _I_ had a fan club," muses Eko with a pout. "It looks like fun."

Mio pats her friend on the head like a pet dog. "There, there, Eko-chan. You just stay adorable and I know it'll happen one day."

Eko sticks out her bottom lip. "But I want an Eko Tanaka Fan Club _now!_ "

Anzu playfully sticks out her tongue. "Get daddy to buy you one then."

Eko jabs her friend in her side with her elbow, "Shut up, Anzu-chan!"

Mio, Anzu, and Eko burst into laughter and Nijiko can't help, but smile along.

But, just then, Mio looks up, stops laughing, and raises an eyebrow. "Hello? What do we have here?"

The group turn their heads to where Mio is looking. "What is the Club Flunk and the Ice Witch doing _together?_ "

Nijiko's heart drops when she sees Imari and Tomoka walking into the cafeteria together with bento boxes in hand and wide smiles on their face. Nijiko tries to hide for face behind her friends as the two of them head over, but Yasuharu's face immediately lights up when he sees them.

"Hey, it's your friends from the concert!" smiles Yasuharu and he waves over to them, "Hey, _mademoiselles!_ "

Mio raises an eyebrow, "Niji-chan? Since when are you friends with the Club Flunk and the Ice Witch?"

Her friends lean in curiously and Nijiko starts to sweat bullet. She opens her mouth to speak, but before a single word comes out Imari slams her hands down loudly onto the table and makes Nijiko's friends jump in surprise. "Okay, okay! I need details immediately! At once! Straight away! Right this flipping second! How did you and Yasuharu-senpai meet? When did you fall in _luuucv_? What was your engagement like? When are you getting married? Is Nijiko going to get your last name? _Nijiko Taiki_ , there's a nice ring to that! There's a lot of Is in it! Like… _four!_ How many kids are you going to have? Can I be Aunt Imari to Nijiko Jr. and Yasuharu Jr.?"

Nijiko coughs up a mouthful of chicken and rice and Mio calmly pat her friend's back as both Anzu and Eko exchange a giggle. "Geez, Imari! It's not like that at _all_!"

Imari tips her head confusedly to the side. "Oh?"

Yasuharu scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, actually, _mon amour_ is right." With his chopsticks, he picks up one of his cubes of pork from his bento box. "To sum it up, my father and Nijiko's mom were suppose to wed to unite our families, but Juri-san ran away to marry Nijiko's dad and Yasuharu's father went on to marry my mom, _**Haruna**_."

Nijiko fidgets in her seat. "But, after my dad died, our two families were still determined to combine the two households. Without my dad to help support her, my mom and the Taiki Household settled on me and Yasuharu becoming engaged instead and…that's about it."

Imari blinks. "No offence Nijiko, but I'm kinda glad I haven't met your family yet…wait a second," says Imari. " _Haruna Taiki_. As in _Principal Taiki_?" Yasuharu, Mio, Anzu, and Eko nods their heads in unison.

"…"

"Your mom is the principal of Minwa Academy?! That's _awesome!_ "

Yasuharu smiles, "Yeah, my mom is pretty _incroyable_. Honestly, she really whipped my family into shape. At least that's what my father always told me. He always said that she was supposed to be the new heiress. Elegant, sophisticated, and graceful in her kimono…but she was like, _'No thanks, I don't wanna do that. I'm gonna go run a school instead.'_."

Imari giggles. "That's amazing."

"What can I say," hums Yasuharu as he nudges Nijiko shoulder, "I like rebels."

Nijiko rolls her eyes. "Gee, thanks for comparing me to your _mother_."

Yasuharu sticks out his bottom lip. "Why must you twist your poor Suru's words, _mon amour_?"

Imari's face lights up. "Oh! That reminds me. What's the story behind the nickname _Suru_?"

Nijiko huffs, "There is no _'story'_. It's just what I use to call Yasuharu when I was little."

"And by _'little'_ , she means back in the spring," chimes in Yasuharu as he leans back in his chair. "Back when we were little, ah, maybe four or five, I introduced myself and she got _super_ mad, putting her hands on her hips and stating, _'Yasuharu? That's eight letters too long! Ya_ **su** _ha_ **ru** _. From now on you are Suru! Get use to it!'_."

Imari and Tomoka try to stifle their snickers, but can't hold out long and soon burst into laughter. Nijiko just frowns at them. "You guys suck."

"Sorry, Nijiko," laughs Imari into her hand. "But, that's just _so_ likeyou to say."

Just then, Yasuharu looks up from their table. "Oh, look! It's _**Rimaki-chan**_! Oh! _**Wakafu-chan**_ and _**Saragi-chan**_ too! Hey, _mademoiselles_ ~!"

Imari and Tomoka exchange a puzzled look, " _Rimaki…Wakafu…Saragi…chan?_ " Both girls turn their head and their hearts drop, "…Oh."

Rio Aramaki struts into the cafeteria with her posse, Sara Hīragi and Fu Wakamiya.

Eko bobs her head. " _'Oh_ ' is right. This is gonna get ugly."

When Yasuharu's call lands on her ears, Rio heads snaps over to the table where Yasuharu is innocently waving. But, when Nijiko green-eyes and Rio's burgundy-eyes met, furious lightning is exchanged.

"Wow. Sitting at a table with the Club Flunk _and_ the Ice Witch," Rio muses, her eyes darting over at Imari and Tomoka. "Congrats, Ōmitsu, you're really moving up in the world." With a flip of her pigtails, Rio stomps away with Sara and Fu lagging behind.

With his hand still in the air, a sweat drop appears on the side of Yasuharu's forehead, "…Um…nice to see you too?" Yasuharu turns to Nijiko. "Do you mind tellomg me what _that_ was about, _mon amour_?"

Nijiko picks at her food with her chopsticks. "Well…me and Rio aren't exactly…friends anymore."

Yasuharu's eyes widen, " _Q-quoi?_ Since _when_?"

"Back in the spring," states Mio, repeating Yasuharu's words.

"And she calls _me_ the Ice Witch," mutters Tomoka.

Yasuharu continues to look at Nijiko with perplexed eyes. "What the _heck_ happened here while I was away in France?"

"Nothing," snaps Nijiko, "Just back off, Yasuharu."

"Um, _non_ ," frowns Yasuharu. "Rimaki-chan's my friend too. Wakafu-chan and Saragi-chan for that matter as well."

"Good for you," snorts Nijiko. "Oh _please_. Every girl you give _cutezee-wootzee_ names too are your quote-on-quote friends."

Mio, Anzu, and Eko chime in their nicknames to verify this.

"I'm _**Miojo-chan**_."

" _ **Yoshizu-chan**_."

"And he calls me _**Koko-chan**_."

"You better believe it," winks Yasuharu.

Imari raises her hand. "Can me and Tomoka get cutezee-wootzee names too?"

Nijiko gives Imari a death glare. "Not now, Imari!"

"From this moment forward until the end of time, you shall officially be referred to as _**Suzuri-chan**_ and _**Fumomo-chan**_ ," announces Yasuharu. "It has been decided!"

"I love it!" beams Imari, delightfully clapping her hands together.

"That didn't take you that long," comments Tomoka. "Not that I'm complaining. _**So embarrassing**_ , but Suzuri and Fumomo sound adorable."

Nijiko lets her head flop down onto the table. "My god, you guys can't hold a conversation to save your lives."

Anzu pats her friend on the shoulder. "Niji-chan…did you just slam your face into your lunch?"

"…"

"…maybe."

"It's Nijiko's secret ingredient," snickers Eko as she pokes the top of her friend's head.

"Shut up, Eko-chan," mumbles Nijiko as she lifts her head up. White rice is stuck all over her face and one pickled plum is glued to her left cheekbone.

Yasuharu smirks. "Have I ever told how _belle_ you look covered in rice…a prickled plum…and I think there's some chicken in there too."

Nijiko gives him an ugly smile. "I feel like a princess."

Yasuharu smiles, " _Mon_ _princesse_." He leans across the table and kisses the pickled plum right off Nijiko's cheek.

" _Soooo cuuuute!"_ squeals all the girls in unison.

Nijiko shoves Yasuharu away. "Don't you two dare turn into fangirls on me."

"Can you really blame them, _mon amour_ ," winks Yasuharu. "We _are_ a perfect couple."

"Except we're _not_ a couple," points out Nijiko.

Imari tips her head to the side. "Then what _are_ you two?"

Nijiko shrugs her shoulders, "Just friends."

Mio nods her head. "Right, just friends who are planning to get married in about three-years-time. _Totally_ normal."

Nijiko whacks her friend in the arm. "Shut up, Mio-chan. You know what I meant." She huffs. "I'm just too lazy to try and find the _luv_ of my freaking life at 15-years-old and Yasuharu just wants to unite the two Households just like the rest of them."

Yasuharu starts fidgeting in his seat. "Yeah, r-right, um, t-that's right…t-totally. T-that's solely the only reason. Definitely." He quickly stuffs a whole tempura shrimp into his mouth to shut himself up, " _Délicieux_."

Imari tips her head to the side. "Okay." She perks up with a bright smile, "If that's what makes you two happy, than I'm happy." She cups the side of her cheek with one hand. "I wonder if I'll ever have fiancé. That would be nice. What about you, Tomoka?"

Tomoka's blushes deeply. "I-I don't know. Gosh, Imari, you can't just ask those kinds of questions! _**So embarrassing!**_ "

"She's fantasizing about marrying _Masatoooo_ ," coos Nijiko.

"N-no I'm not!" squeaks Tomoka, her face turning bright red.

"Tomoka and Masato sitting in a tree. Oh wait, no they're not 'cause Masato friend-zoned you. F-R-I-E-N-D-Z-O-N-E-D~."

" _OOOOOOOOOOH!"_ The group comically fly through the sky and spinning around while flailing their arms.

Tomoka looks down at the ground and becomes surrounded by a depressing aura. "Nijiko. You. Are. The. Absolute. Worst."

Nijiko smirks. "And don't you forget it, honey bunny."

Imari and Yasuharu sit back down in their chairs. "Hey, Yasuharu, can I try one of your _onigiri_."

Yasuharu winks. "Go for it, _mademoiselle_."

Imari shoves the rice ball into her mouth, "Tanf youw."

" _Je vous en prie_ ," Yasuharu grins.

Imari swallows, "…I have no idea what you just said, but yeah, you look great too, man."

Yasuharu holds back a laugh.

Tomoka taps Imari on shoulder. "Imari, he just said _'you're welcome'_."

"…Oh," says Imari, whipping a piece of rice from the corner of her mouth. "I still stand by what I said."

Yasuharu winks, " _Merci_ , Suzuri-chan."

"Would you quit it with the winking!" snaps Nijiko.

Yasuharu smiles, "I'm not winking, _mon amour_. There's just something in my eye." Wink. "Oh, there it is again." Wink. "Oh, _so_ annoying." Wink. Wink. Wink. "Can you get it for me, _mon amour_."

"No. But I _will_ yank it right out of its eye socket," barks Nijiko.

Imari stuffs the rest of the rice ball into her mouth, "Thakz nise."

As everyone shares a laugh, Nijiko stays quiet as she surreptitiously reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out her dad's broken cymbal from his tambourine.

 _Imari places the broken cymbal into Nijiko's hand and closes it tenderly close. "I think you can start a new beginning. Just be the best version of you that you_ can _be."_

"Easier said than done," mutters Nijiko to herself.

* * *

"Okay, Masato, I'm ready!" announces Imari as she races into the school dojo with her _shinai_ —bamboo sword—in hand and her kendo clothing— _hakama_ —clumsily thrown on.

No surprise, Masato is not impressed, "You know, traditional swordsman technique was once used by ancient samurai…a bit more grace wouldn't kill you."

Imari looks down at her sloppy work and gingerly scratches the back of her head. "Sorry. I was rushing! I'm just _really_ excited to get started!"

"Clearly," says Masato as he finishes putting on his _kote_ gloves.

"Oh, and looky-looky," beams Imari as she waves her hand out in front of Masato, "My hand is all better now!"

Masato nods his head. "That's good. Now, let's see if you can _use_ that hand to get better at your kendo technique."

He tosses Imari her bamboo sword and she frantically reaches out to grab it, but it smacks her right in the forehead and makes her eyes go white and she tumbles to the ground.

Masato sighs and turns to one of the girl members with her hair in a high bun and motions her over to Imari. "Help her."

The girl rolls her eyes, but walks to Imari and hoists her back into her feet and starts assisting her with putting her armour on correctly before handed Imari her kendo sword.

"Thank you," beams Imari.

"Whatever," says the girl.

Imari's ears perk up as she recognizes the girl's voice immediately, "Hīragi-senapi?" Rio Aramaki's best friend, Sara Hīragi, glares her aquamarine blue eyes at Imari as she tightens her _hakama_. "I-I didn't know you were on the Kendo Team."

"Have been since first-year," states Sara as she puts the _men_ helmet over Imari's head. "How Kashima-senpai let you join though is beyond me."

"O-oh," stammers Imari.

Despite their cruel history, Imari always thought Sara Hīragi was too beautiful to be mean. Almost like a princess with her light blonde hair up in a tight bun and her cute beauty mark on the left side of her cheek. There was always something about her aura that made her come off with a great sense of elegance, unlike her friends Rio and Fu.

Sara catches Imari staring. "What are you looking at?"

Imari blinks. "That's such an overused line."

Sara narrows her eyes. "What?"

"You know, _'what are you_ _looking at?'_ " explains Imari. "Don't you think that line gets thrown around a lot."

Sara gives Imari a bewildered look and Imari expects to get clobbered in the face, but is more than surprise when Sara lets out a laugh.

"Omigosh, you are _so_ weird," giggles Sara. "You can't be normal."

"Um…thank you?" says Imari hesitantly.

 _I mean, I_ am _a magical girl who has to fight monsters nearly every day to save the word, so I guess I'm not entirely "normal" either_. Of course, Imari keeps this comment to herself.

"You know, normally Kashima-senpai has us pair up girl with girl and boy with boy. For fairness, you know," says Sara as she picks up her wooden sword and swing up over her shoulder. "You want to pair up?"

Imari fumbles with her _shinai_ , "R-really?" She tightens her grip. "What's the catch? What happened to the Club Flunk? Aramaki-senpai was still calling me that earlier."

 _Along with everyone else in this school,_ she comments to herself.

Sara shrugs her shoulders. "Despite Rio-chan, you _are_ in a club now, right? I mean, you _could_ still get kicked out, but I don't think Kashima-senpai would do that. That's not his style."

"Oh," is all Imari is able to say.

"I respect Kashima-senpai, if he says that you're a part of the Kendo Team than I respect his decision and I treat teammates properly," states Sara simply as she spins around on her heel and leads Imari over to a kendo mat. "Let's get started, 'kay?"

Imari smiles, than an idea suddenly pops into her head. _C-could Hīragi-senpai…could Hīragi-senpai be our fourth teammate? She's beautiful, respectful, nice…that seems like good Pretty Cure material! And she could be a great fighter like Nijiko!_

Imari nods her head. "Okay!"

 _Hīragi-senpai could be perfect for our final member!_

Sara and Imari find their spots opposite of each other on the kendo mat and Sara holds her wooden sword out in front of her. "Now, since you're new to kendo, we won't be fighting today."

"Aw," Imari frowns.

"But, I _can_ teach you _ashi-sabaki_ ," grins Sara, but chuckles when she sees Imari's puzzled expression. " _Ashi-Sabaki_ just means footwork."

" _Ohhh,"_ tunes in Imari, "Gotcha, gotcha."

"There are four different types of _ashi-sabaki_ ," explains Sara as she takes her stance, " _Okuri-Ashi_ , _Ayumi-Ashi_ , _Hiraki-Ashi_ , and _Tsuhi-Ashi_. We can start with that and see how—!"

" _Bonjour, mes amies~!"_

Yasuharu bursts into the dojo with Nijiko and Tomoka trailing behind him.

She rolls her eyes. "Yasuharu, do you _have_ to do that when you walk into every single room."

Yasuharu shrugs. "I was going for a dramatic entrance, _mon amour_." He tries to put his arm with Nijiko's shoulder, but she swiftly whacks him away. "Eh, it was worth a shot."

Tomoka is caught in-between the two friends and is looking around frantically, flustered and unsure what to do with herself. "I-I'm just going to go…uh…over there." She rapidly races over to Imari. "Imari, save me! The lovebirds are scaring me!"

"We're _not_ lovebirds!" barks Nijiko.

"Scary!" cries Tomoka, sticking out her bottom lip.

Imari brings her friend into a dramatic hug and pats her on the head. "It's okay, Tomoka. You're okay. I'm here now. You're safe now."

Nijiko runs her fingers through her hair ashamedly. "You guys are just ridiculous. Y'know that, right?"

Yasuharu spots Sara and waves, "Hey, _petite sœur_."

Sara waves back with a small smile. "Welcome back, Yasuharu-oniisan."

Imari and Tomoka nearly fell over, _"O-O-ONIISAN!"_

Sara shrugs her shoulder. "Yeah, Yasuharu's my older brother…well, _half-_ brother."

Imari and Tomoka shove their faces into Sara's with complete focus in both of their eyes. "Explain. Right. This. Second."

Comical worry lines appear on the side of Sara's head, "O-okay…well…" she takes a deep breath, "…my mom and stepfather didn't get married right away, but they had Yasuharu-oniisan and my stepfather didn't know. My mom got married to someone else, had me. They ended up divorcing and my stepfather found out about Yasuharu-oniisan and my mom and him got married and lived happily ever after. The end."

"…"

"Huh," blinks Imari.

"Yeah," huffs Sara.

"Then, that means _**Haruna Taiki**_ was _**Haruna Hīragi**_ ," realizes Tomoka. "Then why do you have your mom's maiden name?"

Sara rolls her eyes. "I wanted to have the Taiki name but, honestly, didn't want to get wrapped up in that mess with the Ōmitsu Household. Plus, since I don't have any _'Taiki blood'_ , my grandfather wouldn't let me change my surname."

Imari frowns. "Geez, that's a bit excessive, isn't it?"

Sara shrugs her shoulders. "Welcome to the world of the rich, Suzukawa. Being poor has its perks, doesn't it?"

"I'm not _really_ poor, you know," points out Imari.

"Compare to everyone else here, you are," states Sara. "That's just a fact."

 _Well, at least she's honest,_ thinks Imari, _brutally honest, but better than being a liar._

"And _bonjour_ , _mademoiselles_ ," winks Yasuharu to all the girls in the dojo.

On cue, all the girls practically swoon, their eyes turning into bright red hearts. _"Yasuharu-kyun~!"_

All the girls crowd Yasuharu and he gives Nijiko a cheeky smirk, but she just rolls her eyes and pushes past him and his fangirls and heads over to Imari, "Hey, Imari and…Sara." She crosses her arms.

"Nijiko," says Sara with the same lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"We're all friends here, can'tcha tell?" smiles Imari sarcastically.

Nijiko and Sara turn their stone-faced heads at Imari. "No. We can't."

"N-never mind," stammers Imari with a sweat drop appearing on the side of her head, but disappears when a thought pops into her mind. "What a second…Nijiko, you _knew_ Hīragi-senpai was your _fiancé's_ sister?!"

Nijiko raises an eyebrow. "Of course I knew."

"Which makes you two…" grasps Imari, her eyes suddenly lighting up with sparkles, "…that makes you two future sisters-in-law! That's so cool! I wish I had a sister!"

"…Imari…you _do_ have a sister," snorts Nijiko, bonking her friend on the back of her head. "Izumi, remember?"

"Oh yeah," realizes Imari, "Sweet!"

"You forgot your own sister's existence," says Sara with in an unimpressed monotone.

Nijiko puts one hand on her hip. "Yeah, you just caught a glimpse of how the inside of Imari's brain works. Considered yourself lucky." Pause. "Or unlucky."

" _Mon amour!"_

Nijiko rolls her eyes as Yasuharu comes up behind her and swings his arm over her shoulder for a half-hug. " _Mon amouuur_ , you didn't tell me Suzuri-chan was on the Kendo Team!"

"Oops. Must have slipped my mind," says Nijiko sarcastically. "Why do you care, you prefer fencing over kendo anyways."

"… _What."_

The group turns around to see Masato's back staring up at a Japanese artwork on the opposing side of the dojo.

He dramatically pushes up his glasses. "Fencing over kendo? Yasuharu, don't make me laugh."

A dramatic spotlight shoots down on him and Imari jumps in surprise. "W-where the heck did that spotlight come from?"

Masato spins around and points at Yasuharu, his glasses shinning. "Kendo is one-thousand-times better than fencing! End of story!"

Yasuharu scoffs at him. "Are you joking, **Makkun**? You gotta be joking me."

Imari tips her head to the side, " _Makkun?_ "

Yasuharu struts over to Masato and snaps his fingers. "Fencing is a gentleman's sport."

The two begin to circle each other as Masato snorts in disbelief. "Oh please, kendo is the truest in honouring swordsmanship and traditional martial arts. All you do in fencing is dance around in a white nylon tutu."

Yasuharu pouts, "My, my, my. What cruel words, Makkun. You're gonna hurt my pretty little feelings." He turns it into a smirk. " _S'il vous plaît_ , fencing and kendo doesn't even belong in the same league."

Masato glares. "What's funny it that you're trying to defend fencing over kendo."

Yasuharu shrugs his shoulders, "Can't deny the truth, Makkun. Fencing trumps kendo any day."

Masato pulls out his _shinai_ and points it right at Yasuharu only an inch from his nose. "There's only one way to find out."

Yasuharu smirks. "I guess there is. _D'accord_ , you're on." With a swift motion, Yasuharu rips off his school uniform to reveal white fencing clothing underneath.

Nijiko crosses her arms. "You wear your fencing clothing over your uniform."

Yasuharu blinks. "Yes."

He holds out his arm and one of the fangirls puts a foil—fencing weapon—in his hand as another fangirl puts a mask over his face.

Yasuharu slashes the foil through the air with a swift _'whoosh'_ sound, "On guard, Makkun."

Masato puts on his helmet. "May God have mercy on your soul, Yasuharu."

In a comical fight cloud, Masato and Yasuharu clash.

On the sidelines the fangirls are cheering and holding up pink banners with Yasuharu painted on it surrounded by big red hearts.

Nijiko rolls her eyes once again, "Really? You guys are ridiculous. Right, Imari—?"

"Woo! Go Masato!" cheers Imari, fist pumping the air. "Hit him in the head! In the head!"

Sara snickers. "Suzukawa, he can't do that. That's against the rules."

"I don't care!" announces Imari.

Sara lets out a laugh. "Well, sorry to side against you, Suzukwa, but I'm gonna cheer on my brother. Go Yasuharu-oniisan!"

"You two are so immature," scoffs Nijiko. "Right, Tomoka—!"

Tomoka is watching Masato with a smitten expression on her face. Light blush on her face and squirming on the spot.

Tomoka imagines Masato dressed up as a knight in shining armour arriving before her on a white stallion, the Prince Masato leaping off of the horse with his sword in hand.

" _I will fight for my Tomoka's honour and win her hand in marriage!" proclaims Masato as he gets down on one knee and presenting a diamond ring to Tomoka._

" _Why yes Masato-kyun, I will be your wife!" sings Tomoka._

A sweat drop appears on the side of Nijiko's head watching Tomoka mooning over Masato with her…crazy expression on her face. Or lovestruck. Honestly, they look the same to Nijiko. "Why is everyone at this school completely crazy?"

Nijiko looks up and sees Yasuharu strike Masato in the stomach before looking back at her and smiling. Nijiko sticks her nose into the air and turn away. She doesn't see it, but Imari catches a flicker of sadness wash over Yasuharu's eyes as he turn back to his fight with Masato.

Imari smiles softly and closes her eyes. "Ah, so that's how it is."

* * *

Before long, both Masato and Yasuharu were sprawled out on the floor completely exhausted.

Masato weakly lifts his wooden sword and taps Yasuharu on the knee. "Had…had enough…yet?"

Yasuharu pitifully lifts his foil and tries to swat Masato on the shoulder, but completely misses and the sword drops to the floor. "A-are you…kidding?" he pants. "I…I could go another…hour."

Nijiko bumps Tomoka in the hip. "Is Masato still dreamy to you, Tomoka."

Her friend's lovestruck expression has long since died and she stands there, her left eye twitching, "My…hero?"

By this point, the fangirls had already grown bored and had packed up and left. The only ones left were the members of the Kendo Team and Nijiko, who wore the same unimpressed expression the entire time. In all honesty, Imari ended up falling asleep from pure boredom and was slouched over on the side of the dojo mat.

The only reason she managed to awake up was due to the last bell of the day ringing through the whole school which acted as her alarm sent from heaven. Imari opens her eyes and lets out a yawn, "Aaaaaare you guuuuuys stiiiiiill fiiiiightiiiiing?"

"Huh?" two tired boys moan in unison.

"Well, if you ask meeeee…" says Imari as she stands up. She towers over the two tired boys and points dramatically at them. "…Kendo and fencing are both equally awesome in their own ways and you two need to respect each other's opinion and be mature upperclassmen to the lowerclassmen like me!"

"…"

Masato and Yasuharu are speechless as Nijiko and Sara burst out laughing.

"Get roasted by a first-year student!" laughs Nijiko, clutching her sides.

"Shut up, Ōmitsu-san," groans Masato as he takes of his helmet.

Yasuharu crosses his arms. "I think it's safe to say that _I_ won."

Masato clocks Yasuharu on the side of his head, "Only in your dreams, Yasuharu."

The dojo screen door slides open, _"Sara-chan, you still here? Come on, school's over. Let's get going."_

Rio and Fu walk into the dojo. They both freeze in place when they spot Nijiko and Imari. Rio glares them down with her burgundy eyes.

This makes a sweat drop appear on the side of Imari's head. "Geez, if looks could kill."

Nijiko rolls her eyes for the hundredth time today, it making her eyeballs sore, "Back off, Aramaki. We were just leaving."

"I'm not talking to you," states Rio bluntly as she storms past her and grabs a hold of Sara's arm. "Come on, Sara-chan. We're going now."

Yasuharu steps in between the two of them. "Hold on a second, Rimaki-chan. What the heck is going on here? I thought you and Nijiko are best friends."

Rimaki whips her ginger pigtails at Yasuharu, " _Ex-_ best friends."

"B-but _why?_ " demands Yasuharu.

Nijiko snorts. "She just got annoyed that I quit the Tennis Team. That's all."

Yasuharu blinks at Nijiko in shock. "Y-you _quit_ the Tennis Team? _Q_ _uoi?_ "

Rio crosses her arms over her chest. "Oh, not _just_ the Tennis Team. The Judo Club, the Golf Club, Basketball Team— _all of them!_ "

Yasuharu shakes his head in disbelief and keep trying to meet Nijiko's eyes. "What is Rimaki-chan talking about, _mon amour_? W-why would you _quit_ all your clubs?"

" _That's_ the nail in the coffin," Rio snarls, glaring down Nijiko. " _She_ won't say! No rhyme or reason. Just quit out of the blue at the start of third-year. Almost right after you left for France in fact."

Imari throat tightens up as she tries to swallow it down.

"I don't have to explain to _you_ , Aramaki!" snaps Nijiko.

Rio stops her foot on the ground. "That's right! You don't have to explain yourself to _anyone!_ You do whatever you want and _never_ stop to think about anyone else's feelings!"

Sara tries to step in. "Rio-chan, sleep calm down—"

"—You just drop the club like it didn't even matter!" cries out Rio.

Nijiko steps back in surprise when she catches a glimpse of tears in Rio's eyes.

"You just quit like me or the team didn't matter! And the worst part, you never apologized for just _ditching_ us and never trying to explain yourself! You just gave up!"

Nijiko's eyes darken and look down at her feet. She stuffs her hand in her skirt pocket and touches the broken cymbal. She let out a painful laugh. "Haha, yeah, I always do that, don't I."

Rio's anger flicks for a moment and narrows her eyes in confusion.

Nijiko runs her fingers through her hair as she laughs. "Hehe. I guess it's funny, isn't it? I always act so confident and fearless. But, do you wanna know the truth, Aramaki?"

Rio hesitantly tries to stand her ground and unbeknownst to everyone, Ryoma Aisaki is on the other side of the wall, listening to everything with a wicked smile spread across his face.

He licks his lips satisfyingly. "What a delicious heart of anger and resentment. It's making my mouth water. Now all it needs is a dash of chaos from one of my gorgeous Endingu."

Nijiko laugh turns cold and the smile on her face trembles. "I'm so scared. So scared that if I'm not strong enough, others will get hurt because of me. I'm so fearful that I'm just gonna be a burden so I just isolate myself before I can let that happen. Haha. Isn't that hilarious, Aramaki?"

" _Mon amour_ ," murmurs Yasuharu, trying to reach his hand out to her. "You don't have to push us away. You're _not_ a burden. You'll _never_ be a burden to us."

"Yeah, that's right, Nijiko!" insists Imari with a nod of her head. "And it's _not_ weak to lean on others for support. It shows that you're strong enough to admit when you need help. There is _nothing_ weak about that!"

Ryoma smirks wickedly as he snatches one of the Voodoo Dolls from his belt. "Dance for me, PreCure."

He lets the evilized puppet fall to the ground.

 _Now, let's see how good my acting is._

Ryoma bursts through the dojo doors, "Imari!"

 _What the hell? Why did I call out_ Pinky's _name?_

"E-everyone get back—!"

Suddenly, the doors explode behind Ryoma and he gets launched through the air was the Endingu storming through, "ENDINGU!"

With its bright red eyes, the Endingu dressed as the Prince Charming breaks right through the school wall and towers over the Kendo Team.

Ryoma tumbles to the ground and gives his head a violent shake, trying to hide his mischievous smile. _Dang. That was timed perfectly!_

He feels someone grabs him by his arm, "Aisaki-san? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Ryoma looks up to see a naively concerned Tomoka staring back at him with worried wide eyes. And hanging right off her shoulder is book bag with her blue PreHeartBook tucked inside. Ryoma has to muster every ounce of strength not to just lung at her and steal it right there and then. But, he can't just throw away his identity on a whim. He had to be clever.

Ryoma's eyes shine red with a split second, short enough time for Tomoka not to notice and the Endingu shares the same glow in its eyes. By his command, the Prince Charming Endingu unsheathes its silver-coloured sword and pulls up over its head to chop down right at Ryoma and Tomoka.

"Look out, Fukumoto-senpai!" gasps Ryoma as he grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her out of the way as the monster's sword slashes down at the ground, breaking the smooth wooden floor under their feet. As the fall to the ground, Ryoma lets his hand jerk on Tomoka's shoulder, making her book bag slip off and fall to the ground.

Without hesitation, Masato quickly races over to the two of them and hoists Tomoka to her feet. "Are you alright, Tomoka?"

Tomoka anxiously puts a hand to her chest, but manages to nod. "I-I'm okay."

Masato turns his attention to his team. "We have to get out of here. Everyone, out the back door! _Now!_ "

No one has to be told twice as all the students make a break for the back door of the dojo that leads out to the school field.

Ryoma takes the opportunity to grab Tomoka's book bag and disappear into the crowd of panicking classmates.

Ryoma's whole body is tingling as he feels the power of the PreHeartBook illuminating from inside Tomoka's book bag. _I got it! Ha-ha. I can't believe I actually got it!_

As Ryoma manages to escape out of the dojo, Fu grabs her friend by the forearm. "Come on, Rio-chan. Let's get out of here, okay?"

Rio silently bobs her head and the two quickly race for the back door, right past Nijiko.

Nijiko's eyes are shadowed as she grabs Rio's hand, making her stop in her tracks.

Nijiko lips make tighten into a straight line. "Aramaki…I…I'm sorry, y'know." She tightens her grip. "I…I know this is _horrible_ timing."

The two old friends share a small chuckle, their red to bright green eyes losing their disdain. "I…I want to be able to explain myself. I really… _really_ do. But, I just…I just can't. I'm…I'm sorry, _Rio-chan_ —!"

Rio tenderly bonks Nijiko on the forehead, making her blink in surprise. "I'm sorry too, _Niji-chan_."

With that, Rio and Fu make a break for the door and Nijiko lets out a built up sigh. "I'll take it."

Nijiko looks around and sees that Imari, Tomoka, Masato, Sara, and Yasuharu are still stuck inside the dojo, the rest of the students blocking their way out.

Yasuharu is looking up wide-eyed at the giant monster, " _Q_ _uoi?_ What is the heck is that thing?!"

"I don't know," admits his sister. "But, the PreCure call them _Endingu_."

Yasuharu blinks, "P-PreCure? I…people were telling me rumours when I got back but…but I don't think they were actually _real!_ "

Sara nods her head. "Oh they're real alright and if we wanna remain in one piece, we gotta get outta here."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Hīragi-san," agrees Masato, eyeing Tomoka intently. "Let's…let's get out of here and leave this to the PreCure."

With the rest of the students out of the way, the group manages to squeeze out of the dojo just at the Prince Charming Endingu strikes at them. _"Endingu!"_

"Go, go, go!" shouts Nijiko as she shoves all her friends out the door as the monster comes barreling through.

"Kyah!" The groups fumble to the ground as the Endingu crashes straight through the dojo, bursting out and thrashing onto the school field where all of the other Kendo Team are. Rio, Fu, and all the other students turning around and wailing in surprise as the Endingu storming towards them.

"PreCure help!" screams Rio as she curls up into a little ball as everyone around her begin to frantically cry out.

"Oh no!" gasps Tomoka. "We have to get them out of there! The Endingu is heading straight for them!" Tomoka reaches for her book bag and her heart drops. Tomoka looks around frantically as her heart starts to quake inside of her chest. "M-my book bag…w-where is my book bag?!"

Tomoka tries to hide the worried tone to her voice, but her voice cracks at the end and looks over to Imari and Masato with wide eyes.

Nijiko closes her eyes. " _Go_."

Her friends blink at her in surprise as she turns her back on them and starts slowly walking towards the Endingu roaring at the terrified students.

"W-wait, wait," gulps Tomoka, grabbing at her friends shoulder in a frenzy.

Nijiko doesn't turn around to face Tomoka head-on. "Go. Go and find your PreH—your book bag." Nijiko raises her head up. "I got this." She takes a deep breath. "No more running. No more hiding. I'm gonna face this head-on. All of it. I'm prepared to face the music."

"A-are you sure?" swallows Tomoka.

Nijiko smirks. "Yeah, I got this."

Tomoka nods her head. "Just…don't do anything reckless, okay? I won't be here to bail you out this time."

With that, Tomoka, Imari, and Masato take off back to the destroyed dojo. "Let's go check in here. It must have fallen off or something…"

"Seriously?!" scoffs Sara in disbelief, "A monster is attacking us and they're interest in finding Fukumoto's book bag?! Are you kidding me?!"

Nijiko smiles softly, "Yeah I know, such weirdoes. But, they're _our_ weirdoes." Nijiko reaches in her book bag and pulls out her green PreHeartBook.

" _Q_ _uoi?_ What is that?" asks Yasuharu.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Yasuharu and Sara, but it was inevitable. If she tried to sneak off, no doubt they would be extremely confused and follow her. Plus, all those students can't wait for Cure Enchant to slip away to transform in private. They need her _now_.

"Nothing much," states Nijiko as she starts walking towards the monster. "Just stand back, okay?"

Yasuharu looks at Nijiko in confusion as she continues to walk closer and closer towards the Endingu.

The Endingu stops and slowly turns its head as it noticed the green-haired girl walking towards it.

As Nijiko gets closer, she starts to speed up. Before long, Nijiko breaks into a run, then a full-on sprint straight at the Prince Charming Endingu.

As she raises full-speed at the monster, the PreHeartBook in her hands starts to glow and a pale green light begins to dance around Nijiko. Starting at her feet, her light brown penny loafers emerald green high heels and she jumps into a front handspring, her school uniform disappears and transforms into her green and yellow coloured magical girl outfit adorn with her arm gloves and star earrings.

" _ **Story of Magic…"**_

As she reels her fist back, her green-coloured hair turns into her bright red braid and delivers a powerful sucker punch right into the Endingu's face.

"… _ **Cure Enchant!"**_

" _Endingu!"_

The monster is sent pile driving into the ground, safely away from all the students.

Cure Enchant turns to the Kendo Team. "Everyone, get over to the school buildings. Now!"

The students didn't need to be told twice as they race over to where Yasuharu and Sara are standing. It seems that the students were too distracting by the giant monster trying to destroy them to notice Nijiko's transformation. Makes sense. A monster that is about to destroy you trumps watching a magical girl transformation. But, Yasuharu and Sara _definitely_ noticed. But, I guess, if _anyone_ was to see, might as well be Nijiko's fiancé and sister-in-law.

Yasuharu and Sara'a jaws are practically hitting the floor, " _Uhhhhhhhh_. _Waaaaahhh. Huuuuuuh?_ "

"Get everyone to safety please," orders Cure Enchant. "I've got a monster to defeat." With that she rockets off the ground and clashes with the Endingu.

Sara shakes her head. "Let's go, Yasuharu-oniisan."

But, as she tries to lead the students away, her brother grabs her arm. "J-just like that, _petite sœur_." Yasuharu's hand starts trembling. "You're just going to accept that so easily. _Mon amour_ …Nijiko…she's…she's a…"

"I know," snaps Sara. "But, we can't…we don't have _time_ for this right now. We just need to listen to Nijiko right now and deal with…with _all_ of this after. Please, Yasuharu-oniisan."

Yasuharu snorts in disbelief. "So you just expect me to push down my feelings about this?"

Sara narrows her eyes. "You do about everything else."

Yasuharu scoffs. "I do _not_."

Sara puts her hands on her hips, "Oh really? Have even _talked_ to Nijiko about anything? About leaving Nijiko when you went away to France? About how you _really_ feel about Nijiko? Let me guess _no_."

Yasuharu clenches his jaw shut. Without a word, he grabs his fencing sabre and races towards Cure Enchant and Endingu.

Sara's eyes widen. "W-where the heck are you doing now?!"

"Helping _mon amour_ ," snaps Yasuharu.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sara groans. "Come back here, you idiot brother!"

* * *

As Ryoma escaped out of the dojo, he ditched the Kendo Team on the field and made his way to a secluded side of the school, a shadowed corner of one of the Middle School Division buildings. He kneels down in, his hands shaking, and a fiendish smile spread across his face.

"Haha. I-I got it. Haha," laughs Ryoma maliciously, tangling his fingers into his hair. "I…I actually got it."

Ryoma opens up Tomoka's book bag and quickly sees her blue PreHeartBook softly shining inside. He hungrily reaches inside and extracts the PreHeartBook, tossing the book bag away without a second thought.

Ryoma runs his hand over the cover of the PreHeartBook and lets out a twist laugh, throwing his head back, soaking in the moment, "You humans, so naïve and trusting. Now you're going to lose everything over it. Haha! HAHAHAHA!"

Ryoma opens the PreHeartBook up and looks at all its pages filled with all their fairytales. He pinches the corner of one of the pages with his fingers. He smirks in satisfaction, "And now to destroy this stupid book."

Ryoma begins to slowly tear out the first page. When he hears the sound of tearing, the PreHeartBook suddenly flashes bright white.

" _I was created to bring Kuroizado-sama happiness! Destroying you will make him happy!"_

Ryoma finches and jerks his hand away from the PreHeartBook. "W-what the heck? What the heck was that? A…a voice? I…haha…I must be hearing things. Right?"

" _No. No, it's too late for that. It's too late for me."_

Ryoma bolts up in shock, dropping the PreHeartBook. It falls with its pages wide open. Anxiously, Ryoma takes a step forward and peers at the open pages. Ryoma swallows a gasp when he sees a picture taking form on the pages. Ryoma recognizes the image all too well. It was the throne room of Desolate Castle. But, what Ryoma sees next makes his blood turn cold.

A figure was kneeling down in the center of the throne room with the pink PreHeartBook in their hands. The figure was tall, strong with dark-tanned skin. They have turquoise-coloured hair in a short Mohawk with notches on both of their eyebrows, elf-like ears that stick straight out with purple markings on their cheeks. They're looking down at the PreHeartBook with dark golden eyes before slowly lifting their head and smiling up at Ryoma through the pages of Cure Mythical's PreHeartBook.

Ryoma almost chokes on the name, " _ **X-Xoanon?!**_ "

" _Goodbye."_

Xoanon rips the pink PreHeartBook in his meaty hands and illuminates a giant explosion of light magic, turning the pages of Tomoka's PreHeartBook blinding white, forcing the blue PreHeartBook shut, and making Ryoma stumble backwards and fall right on his back.

Ryoma is struggling for air, taking shallow gasps as his chest begins burning painfully. It was starts rushing back to Ryoma. If he destroys Cure Mythical's PreHeartBook, it will unleash all the light magic it harnesses and purify him. But, if it purifies him that means he will disappear too. Just like Xoanon.

A sharp pain stabs Ryoma in his chest as he feels his throat go raw.

Ryoma manages to pull himself up and crotch in front of the PreHeartBook.

"I know…I know I have to destroy it," murmurs Ryoma as he tries again, grabbing hold of the blue PreHeartBook. "To make Kuroizado-sama happy. To fulfill my purpose." As soon as he touches it, his hands begin to shake. "B-but, I…but…I…I…"

The corners of Ryoma's eyes burn and tears start to well up in his dark green eyes. "I don't—I don't wanna die!"

Ryoma kneels over, clutching his head in his hands and, through open eyes, tears flow over and stream down his face. "I don't wanna end up like Xoanon! I don't—I don't wanna disappear!"

* * *

" _PreCure Kick!"_

Cure Enchant dives down on the Prince Charming Endingu, but the monster manages to draw its blade and block the attack. That doesn't stop Cure Enchant as she swings around to strike the Endingu in the hand with a powerful roundhouse kick.

" _Endingu!"_ The monster takes off its golden crown atop of its head and whips it like a Frisbee at Cure Enchant's head.

" _Magic Armour!"_

A bright green light shines around Cure Enchant's body as she guards herself with her forearm and takes the attack head-on without getting a scratch on her. The momentum of the Endingu's attack sends her falling to the ground.

" _Magical Strike!"_

But, she takes this to charge up strength and rocket herself back up into the sky. As green magic blazing like fire forms around her fists, she jabs the Endingu right in the chest and sends it tumbling backward, falling right on the back of its head.

" _Endingu!"_ cries out the monster in annoyance and it staggers to get back on its hind legs.

Cure Enchant a drop of sweat off the side of her face. "Had enough yet, ugly?"

" _ENDINGU!"_ answers back the Prince Charming Endingu as it raises its sword into the air. It tosses it into the air and Cure Enchant's eyes widen when the singular sword turns into a hundred swords filling the sky and launching themselves straight at her.

"I just had to open my big mouth," huffs Cure Enchant as she prepares to dodge all the flying swords.

As the sword come soaring down, Cure Enchant manages to jump out of the way of the first few, but one of the swords manages to catch her on the shoulder and another one of her knee. This makes her leg buckle and she stumbles to the ground.

Cure Enchant doesn't even waste any time though as she ducks out of the way of the rest of the swords still falling from the sky targeting her. Only one gets her on her ankle, but she swiftly dodges the rest of them.

Cure Enchant chuckles as she looks up at the towering Endingu. "If you think I'm gonna thrown in the towel from a few little paper cuts then you got another thing coming."

The Endingu's only response is pulling out a new sword and pointing it straight at Cure Enchant.

Cure Enchant smirks. "Nice sword. Now…let me show you _mine_. _Emerald Blade!"_ Her sword made of pure light magic appears in her hand and points it at her opponent. She raises any eyebrow, "On guard, ugly."

With that, Cure Enchant launches off the ground and the two of them clash swords. It was all a blur. The green warrior would strike, the Endingu would block, the Endingu would attack, and the Green PreCure would block.

Cure Enchant finally sees an opening and slashes her sword, slashing the Prince Charming Prince right in its eye.

" _Endingu!"_ roars the monster as it furiously. It clutches its damaged eye as it recklessly starts thrashing around violently.

Cure Enchant's eyes widen and she tries to jump out of the way of the monster's rage, but it completely bulldozes the green warrior and beats her into the ground.

" _Kyah!"_ gasps Cure Enchant as she feel her whole body cry out in pain as the Endingu tramples her. It knocks the wind right out of her and the Green PreCure tries to crawl away only to get her arm and leg stomped on and scream out in agony, "You stupid monster! Get off of me!"

" _Mon amour! Mon amour!"_

Cure Enchant's heart rate quickens as she jerks her head up and sees Yasuharu racing towards her with his fencing sword in hand.

"Get away from _mon amour_ whatever you are!" demands Yasuharu and he storms towards the Endingu and starts trying to slash him with his sabre. "Don't worry _mon amour_. I'll protect you!"

"You idiot!" snaps Cure Enchant as she struggles to stand up. "This isn't the time to be a show-off! Get out of here!"

Yasuharu pokes the monster in its leg and the Prince Charming Endingu turns around and looms down at the same boy, its single crimson eye glaring down at him.

Yasuharu's knee buckle with fear as the monster lifts its massive claw and tries to pummel him into the ground. But, just as the monster's palm skims the tips of Yasuharu's blonde hair, Cure Enchant leaps through the air and shoves him out of the way, taking the strike full-on.

" _MON AMOUR!"_ cries out Yasuharu.

* * *

"Ryoma! Ryoma!" calls Imari as her friends frantically search the outside of the school.

"He might have gotten scared and ran inside," thinks Masato.

"Maybe," murmurs Tomoka worriedly.

"I'll go check," nods Masato as he races for nearest door and steps inside the Junior High Division building.

"I hope we can find him in time~kuru," Kuiru sighs, popping out from inside Imari's book bag. "I'm worried for Cure Enchant. I don't know if she can handle that Endingu on her own~kuru."

"All we can do is hope," agrees Tomoka.

"Nijiko will be fine," states Imari without hesitation. "She's the strongest person I know."

Tomoka shrugs her shoulders. "But, all that physical strength can't win every battle. That fight at the concert hall made that apparent."

Imari doesn't even bat an eye. "I wasn't talking about her physical strength."

Tomoka blinks in surprise, but before she can open her mouth to respond, she spots something out of the corner of her eye. Or some _one_. "Aisaki-san?"

"Ryoma!" chirps Imari and she bounces over to her friend.

Ryoma is curled up in the corner of the shadowed side of the school building, his head in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs, pressed up against his chest. Tomoka's book bag is lying on the grass a foot away from him. She can see the blue of her PreHearBook twinkling inside.

"Aisaki-san, are you okay? Are you hurt?" asks Tomoka as she rushes over and kneels down in front of him.

Ryoma doesn't make a sound or even lifts his head to acknowledge her.

Tomoka bites her bottom lip as her eye flicker down to her book bag. "Thank you, Aisaki-san." She reaches out and picks up her book bag. "Thank you for protecting this. It's…it's very important to me."

Ryoma buries his head deeper into his knees.

"We have no time for this, Cure Mythical," murmurs Kuiru. "We need to go~kuru."

"R-right," stammers Tomoka as she stands back up and looks to Imari. "Let's go, Imari."

Imari nods her head and Tomoka takes off running and Imari starts chasing after her.

" _How…"_

Imari stops and spins around. Ryoma raises his head and stares up at Imari. An emotion flickers across his eyes that Imari cannot recognize.

"How do keep moving forward…knowing how…pointless it all is? I don't understand it."

Imari blinks in confusion, but that confusion quickly turns into a luminous smile. "It's not all pointless."

" _HE KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"_ snaps Ryoma. _"BUT HE DID IT ANYWAY WITH THAT_ STUPID _SMILE ON HIM FACE! HOW?!"_

Imari tips her head to the side, puzzled. "Is this about…about the person you said you lost? Remember. When we first met."

"How was he…" swallows Ryoma, "How was he so…at peace with it all? Like he didn't care it would affect m—affect _others!_ "

Imari smiles tenderly. "I'm sure your friend cared very deeply about you—I mean—about _others_. Because it seems like you're friend believed in hope."

" _Hope_." Ryoma let the word roll off his tongue.

Imari nods her head. "Sometimes bad things happen, but those bad things are what put you on the correct path that will lead you to the _best_ things. And hope…hope is seeing the smallest glimmer of light even when you're surrounded by darkness."

"But, what if…" Ryoma struggles, letting out a frustrated huff. "What if you _are_ the darkness?"

Imari blinks perplexed at the question, but this expression soon melts away and is replaced by her light-hearted smile. **"Then become the light instead."**

Ryoma's jaw drops open, but no words manage to come out as Imari gives him a small wave and races to catch up with her friend. Speechless, Ryoma looks down at his hands. "Become…the light?"

As Imari runs ahead, she frowns, "Hey, Kuiru?"

"Yes, Cure Fable?" asks Kuiru, poking his head out of her book bag.

"The Fourth Pretty Cure," wonders Imari. "Is she…is she at this school? Like Sara Hīragi. Can you sense that she could be our final teammate?"

Unfortunately, Kuiru shakes his head. "If I am to be honest, one of the many reasons that the Fourth Pretty Cure has been a challenge to find if the fact that I haven't been able to sense her present _at all_ since my first day at Minwa Academy~kuru."

"W-what does that mean?" asks Imari.

"I suspect that probably means that the final member isn't a student here~kuru," states Kuiru. "We were very fortunate, maybe even a bit lucky that all three of you attended the same school together and were easier to track down, but it seems that our luck has run out for the fourth member~kuru. I haven't even been able to sense her present anywhere~kuru."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

Kuiru sighs. "It might mean that the last member isn't even in Yūkibarano~kuru. Maybe not even in this _world_ ~kuru."

Imari lets out a long breath. "Fantabulous."

* * *

In the middle of the giant shockwave, Cure Enchant lifts her legs into the air and blocks the monster from smashing her into the earth. But, the Endingu continues to press down and the Green PreCure struggles to hold it back, reaching out with her hands to stop herself from getting crushed.

"Get away from her!" shouts Yasuharu as he charges at the Endingu and tries slashing at its fist that's pining down the green warrior.

"Yasuharu! _Stop!_ " snaps Cure Enchant out of breath.

But, the boy refuses to listen and desperately tries to strike at the Prince Charming Endingu.

Cure Enchant takes a deep breath and tries to muster all the power she has left, _"Emerald Flash!"_

The PreCure of Magic leashes a spark of bright green light, blinding the Endingu and causing it to launch back in pain. _"Endingu!"_

It takes the rest of Cure Enchant's energy to peak up from the concaved ground to see the Endingu has fallen back to a safe distance and lets out a weak cough as all the muscles in her body turn to jello and her head dropped back to the ground, the only thing in her line of sight is the summer blue sky.

" _Mon amour!_ Get up! You need to get up!" gasps Yasuharu as he wraps one arm around her waist and the other over her shoulder and tries to pull her up on her feet. "We gotta get out of here, _mon amour!_ That monster is coming back! Let's get you somewhere safe—!"

Cure Enchant pulls herself away from Yasuharu and turns to face the Endingu. The monster has shaken off her attack and has begun circling the two of them, waiting for an opening for the perfect strike. Cure Enchant tightens her fists and takes a step towards the monster, but is stopped by Yasuharu stepping in front of her.

" _Mon amour_ , are you crazy? You can't beat that thing!" argues Yasuharu as he tries to take her hand. "Let the PreCure get it and then we can—"

"Enough."

Cure Enchant pulls her hand away from Yasuharu and he blinks at her in surprise.

"Stop trying to act like my knight in shining armour," states Cure Enchant, shaking her head as she looks down at the ground. "You're just gonna get yourself hurt." She lifts her head and looks him straight in the eye. "And I'll _never_ forgive you if you do that."

" _Mon amour?_ " blinks Yasuharu confusedly.

Cure Enchant let's a little laugh slip past her lips, only bringing more confusion to Yasuharu's eyes, "Y'know, it's funny, but every since I lost dad, I always thought I had to strong. And, for me, being strong meant stranding alone. Like I had to carry all my problems and struggles by myself because I had _no_ one else to help lighten the load."

She gives her head a silly shake. "Even as a PreCure, I felt like I had to fight all my enemies alone. That I had to carry myself and my team on _my_ shoulders and mine alone. I couldn't have been _more_ wrong."

The PreCure of Magic clutches the bow on her chest. "I've _never_ been alone. I _always_ had others around who wanted to help me, but I was too proud to notice any of them. Mom, Rio-chan, Eko-chan, Mio-chan, Anzu-chan, and…you, Yasuharu."

" _Mon amour_ ," murmurs Yasuharu.

"You guys were always there for me," she grins. "But, I never saw that and just pushed you all away. Even as a PreCure, I was _never_ alone to fight all these monsters. I have Imari and Tomoka. Bukku and Kuiru too. I was _never_ alone. But, I was just too stubborn to see that I was always surrounded by people who cared about me and wanted to protect me and help me with my troubles."

Cure Enchant lifts her head and smiles softly at the clear sky. "Being alone isn't a bad thing. It shows you're strong enough to stand on your own two feet. But, one day, you're gonna trip and fall and no one is gonna be there to catch up and help you get back on your feet again."

The Pretty Cure of Magic pulls out her dad's broken tambourine cymbal and holds it up to the sky, letting it shine all the colours of the rainbow in the warm sunlight. "Friends give you a shoulder to cry on, make your problems their problems, so you don't have to battle them alone, and teammates give up support to keep fighting. All of those things make you stronger too."

" _Nijiko!"_

The Green PreCure looks out across the field and spots Imari and Tomoka racing towards her.

Tomoka fists bumps the sky.

"You got this Nijiko!" she cries out with a bright smile. "We believe in you!"

Cure Enchant bursts into a wide smile as she holds to the broken cymbal to her chest. "Yes. I am a Pretty Cure too. And with Cure Fable and Cure Mythical by my side…I will never _ever_ give up."

Just then, the broken cymbal illuminates a bright emerald-green colour and Cure Enchant's eyes widen, "W-what?"

The broken cymbal becomes enveloped in a cyclone of gorgeous green colours of emerald, jade, and lime. In a flash of bright white light, the single cymbal transforms back into the tambourine it once was, but much more beautiful and powerful than it ever was before.

It becomes a white circle-shaped tambourine with a row of gem stars circling it, alternating between emerald-green and chartreuse-green. At the center is a green ring with glowing light that changes from yellow to green to turquoise. At the bottom of the tambourine is a green star with the same lock that Cure Mythical has on her Fairytale Instrument.

Cure Enchant looks on at her father's tambourine breathlessly. "M-my _Fairytale Instrument_." She lets its name pop out of her lips. _"The_ _ **Emerald Tambourine**_ _."_

"Yeah!" cheers Imari. "Do it, Nijiko!"

Cure Enchant smirks, "Gladly."

With that, the Pretty Cure of Magic begins to rattle the Emerald Tambourine, the silver-coloured cymbals chiming like sweet bells. She beats the Fairytale Instrument with her hand, a burst of yellow-and-lime coloured stars dancing out with her touch. She beats it again with the side of her head and then again with her hip.

" _ **Emerald Tambourine…"**_

Soon, the twinkles of stars waltz around her in a shimmering tornado. The storm flies through the air and begins to spin around the Prince Charming Endingu. They spin faster and faster as each star begins to pop, making a small _'gling'_ sound as they do and as replaced with sparkling emerald gems.

"… _ **Mélodie de la Magie!"**_

Together, the emerald gems and star form one giant star and purify the Endingu as it lets out a peaceful murmur, _"Ending…"_

The giant glittering star disappears in a burst of yellow and green and the sparkle slowly dissolve out of thin air and settle to the grass below and dance across the dojo, restoring the building back to normal.

In the faint shimmers of emerald gems and stars, Cure Enchant turns around to face Yasuharu and gives him a breathtaking smile.

Yasuharu puts a hand to his racing heart, " _Mon amour._ "

* * *

"Nijiko! That was amazing!" Imari beams as she leaps out and bombards her friend with a huge hug.

"Kind of ticked off though that you let your identity slip in front of Taiki-senpai and Hīragi-san," chimes in Tomoka.

"Oh bug off," snorts Nijiko. "Masato knows about _you_ and Imari's guy knows about _her_ so I'd say we're _even_ now!"

Tomoka laughs. "Okay, okay, fair point."

Imari tips her head to the side, " _My_ guy?"

Tomoka points over. "Speaking of which…"

Nijiko follows Tomoka's finger and sighs. She's pointing directly at Yasuharu and Sara who are waiting off to the side of the field. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Gotta rip the band aid off now, I guess."

Nijiko awkwardly walks over to Yasuharu and Sara with her hands in her skirt pocket. But, as she approaches, Yasuharu shakes his head and storms off back to the school.

"Yasuharu, wait—"

"—Let him go," Sara tells Nijiko. "Just give him a minute."

Nijiko sighs, "Right."

Sara crosses her arms and raises and eyebrow at her, "So."

Nijiko scratches the back of her neck, "Sooooo."

" _You're_ Cure Enchant," states Sara, "Gotta tell you, I feel a combination of amazement, annoy-ment, and idiocy."

"Yeah, can't say I blame you," shrugs Nijiko. "But, listen, you guys can't tell _anybody_."

"Uh huh," hums Sara.

"I'm serious," says Nijiko. "I don't want you guys to get targeted and…and—"

Sara sighs. "No, no. I get it. I'm just a bit…overwhelmed. But, you know you didn't have to quit all your clubs over _this_."

"Well, I know that _now_ ," Nijiko sighs, kicking a pebble on the grass. "At the time it seemed like the right thing to do."

Sara puts her hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "Look, Nijiko, it's okay. But, I think Yasuharu-oniisan needs to hear all of this more than me."

Nijiko takes a breath. "I know."

* * *

Yasuharu runs his fingers through his hair. "This is crazy. _Oh mon dieu_."

"That means _'oh my god'_ , right?"

Yasuharu looks around and sees Imari standing there. He chuckles. "I thought you said you don't speak French."

"That one seemed a bit more self-explanatory," explains Imari.

Yasuharu sighs. "I can't believe all of… _this_ has been going on with _mon amour_ and I had _no_ idea. I'm an idiot."

Imari's eyes soften. "It's not your fault. Nijiko was the one who decided to keep all of this from you. Not the other way around."

"I know, I know," huffs Yasuharu. "But, I just wish _mon amour_ …I wish she _trusted_ me enough to tell me this stuff. I don't know."

"Do you love Nijiko?"

Yasuharu nearly falls over as his face turn bright red, " _Q-quoi?_ "

Imari doesn't even blink. "Well, you two _are_ going to get married one day. So you must love her, right?"

Yasuharu grabs at his face to try and get the blush to go away. "I-I mean, I l-love her as much as s-she'll let me."

"What does _'mon amour'_ mean?" asks Imari.

"STOP ASKING SUCH BLUNT QUESTIONS!" squeaks Yasuharu.

Imari shrugs her shoulders. "I was just wondering. You always call Nijiko _mon amour_. What does it mean?"

Yasuharu scratches the side of his eyebrow. " _My love_. _Mon amour_ translates to _my love_."

"I knew it!" Imari beams. "Omigosh, you and Nijiko are _so_ much alike!"

"W-what do you mean?" stammers Yasuharu perplexedly.

Imari grins. "When me and Tomoka first met Nijiko, we thought she was just being a show-off. But, then we came to realize that she was just trying to impress us and show that she was worthy of being our teammate." Imari raises an eyebrow at Yasuharu. "It's the same way for you too, isn't it? You weren't showing-off in front of Nijiko, you were trying to prove that you're worthy of standing by her side. Am I right?"

Yasuharu laughs. "You know, Suzuri-chan, you are _incroyable_."

"Um, thank you?"

Yasuharu scratches the back of his neck. "I knew, even if we got married, she would never see me in a romantic light. So, I wanted to impress her and become someone who she could genuinely fall for one day."

Yasuharu looks up at the sky with determination in his eyes. "When I turn eighteen, I'm going to marry Nijiko and I'll do everything in my power to make her the happiest wife in the world because she deserve ever bit of happiness."

"Why don't you tell Nijiko how you honestly feel?" asks Imari.

"'Cause I know she doesn't feel the same way," sighs Yasuharu, shoving his hands into his pant pockets, "If today didn't make that apparent enough. All day she's giving me the cold shoulder. If she wants…" Yasuharu anxiously runs his hands through his hair. "If she wants to call off our engagement, she can just come right out and say and I can try and move on."

Sadness washes over Yasuharu's light brown eyes. "I don't…I don't want her to feel like I'm _forcing_ her to marry me. I don't care what our family wants. I want to marry Nijiko because _I_ want to marry her! And spend the rest of my life trying to make her as happy as possible!"

Imari smiles and looks behind her. "Well, Nijiko, what do you say to that?"

Yasuharu's eyes widen when he looks behind Imari and sees Nijiko standing a few feet away, coming out from behind one of the school building walls.

If Yasuharu's face wasn't red before, it sure was now. He frantically waves his hands in front of him feeling completely flustered. "N-Nijiko! _Oh cher! Oh cher!_ I-I-I um, h-how much of that did you hear? A-all of it? Y-yeah p-probably all of it! L-listen, i-it's not w-what you t-think! W-when I said all that s-stuff i-it was—I mean—I just meant that I—!"

Stone-faced, Nijiko walks up to Yasuharu with her face glued to the ground.

" _M-mon amour?_ "

Nijiko lightly punches Yasuharu in the shoulder and keeps it there as she rests her forehead on his other, "You idiot."

Yasuharu's breathe hitches as he looks down at Nijiko and sees a light blush across her cheeks.

Without a word, Nijiko lifts up her pinky. "I wanna make a pinky promise with you."

Yasuharu nervously swallows a breath, "O-okay."

He lifts up his pinky finger and intertwines it with Nijiko's.

"Cross my heart and hope to die,

Stick a needle in my eye,

Wait a moment; I spoke a lie

I never really wanted to die

But if I may and if I might

My heart is open for tonight

Though my lips are sealed and a promise is true

I won't break my word, my word to you."

Nijiko rests her head in the crook of Yasuharu's neck. "I promise to share my happiness with you, _Suru_."

" _M-mon amour_ ," blinks Yasuharu in surprise.

"I promise that I'll give you my all and do my best to make you happy, just like you've always done for me." Nijiko lifts her head and gives him a shaky smile. "Is…is that okay?"

Yasuharu lets out a breathless chuckle, " _More_ than okay." He grabs both of Nijiko and holds them out in front of both of them. "Come back with me to France!"

Nijiko's eyes widen, "W-what?"

"Come back with me to France," smiles Yasuharu. "Then we can start the rest of our lives together."

"Suru," Nijko sighs. "I…I can't…"

Yasuharu drops his head and tries to let go of Nijiko's hands, but she holds on.

"… _Right now_ ," corrects Nijiko. "I…I can't come with you to France _right_ _now_. But…after this is all over…after me, Imari, and Tomoka defeat Kuroizado—the bad guys—I'll join you in France. Will you…" Nijiko bites her lip, "…will you wait for me?"

Yasuharu's eyes light up, "Always, _mon amour_."

* * *

On the outside of the airport, Nijiko looks up to the sky where Yasuharu's plane just took off back to France and gives it a sad smile. She waves up at it, hoping Yasuharu could see her, but laughs to herself knowing that she must only look like a small dot from all the way up there.

" _My family is simply complicated._

" _The arrangement that Akihiko Ōmitsu and Munenobu Taiki made so long ago still stood. A child of the Ōmitsu Household and of the Taiki Household must wed if they are to combine the two families._

" _That's when Akihiko Ōmitsu and Munenobu Taiki made note of the green-haired girl and sun-haired boy who possessed Ōmitsu and Taiki blood. The Heirs arranged for the two children to one day wed._

" _That day it was decided._

" _Nijiko Ōmitsu was to marry Yasuharu Taiki._

" _But, what the Heirs didn't know was that they didn't have to force the green-haired girl or sun-haired boy to do anything. Yasuharu Taiki had already given his heart to the beautiful, yet feisty Nijiko Ōmitsu and had no intentions of taking it back._

" _It took Nijiko Ōmitsu a little longer, but she found that she couldn't imagine standing by anyone else's side other than Yasuharu Taiki._

" _They may have been brought together by force, but the love that bloomed between the green-haired girl and sun-coloured boy was true._

" _I guess this is where I'd say 'and they lived happily ever after. The end', but honestly, that's sounds to cliché for me and unrealistic._

" _So, I'll say this:_

" _This is not like a fairytale story, but it's our story. And we wouldn't change a thing."_

* * *

 **Next time on Fairytale Pretty Cure!**

 **Imari:** Huh. Who knew Nijiko had such a sensitive side.

 **Nijiko:** Oh shut up, Imari.

 **Tomoka:** Imari was just giving you a compliment, Nijiko. It's new seeing new sides to you.

 **Nijiko:** Well then you would have seen a _totally_ different side of me when I first met Kuiru.

 **Imari:** Really?

 **Nijiko:** Oh definetly. I was a lot more…you know what…what if I just tell you that story.

 **Imari:** I'll grab the popcorn.

 **Nijiko:** _Before Pink and Blue! How Nijiko Met Kuiru!_


End file.
